Le Journal
by pititerikku
Summary: TRADUCTION! Wolfram découvre le journal de Yuuri pendant que celui-ci est en visite sur Terre. Wolfram décide de le lire.
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Le journal_

_Genre :humour /romance_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas._

_Ceci n'est pas une histoire issue de mon imagination mais une traduction de l'histoire « The Diary » écrite par __Lady Von Oncins. J'ai adoré son histoire et elle m'a permis de la traduire. _

_Je ne vais pas donner un délai de publication pour chacun de mes nouveaux chapitres parce que je ne pourrai sans doute pas le respecter mais je ferai de mon mieux pour publier le plus souvent possible._

_Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe n'hésitez pas à me le dire mais j'essaye de faire attention à ça._

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 1 : Le journal

Wolfram fouillait dans le bureau de Yuuri à la recherche d'un document que celui-ci devrait avoir signé par lui. Il aurait voulu que Yuuri signe cette feuille en face de lui, mais lui-même s'était défilé au dernier moment. C'était juste trop douloureux de regarder le Maoh le signer. Il était donc actuellement à la recherche de la feuille en question pendant que Yuuri était allé voir son frère sur Terre. Il ne rentrerait pas avant quelques jours. Wolfram ne voulait pas attendre jusque là ; il voulait en finir dès maintenant.

Il chercha rapidement dans la pile des documents signés et approuvés, des documents à signer, des documents à étudier et enfin (espérant qu'elle se trouvait dans cette dernière pile) la pile des demandes refusées. Elle ne se trouvait dans aucun de ces tas. Qu'est-ce que Yuuri avait bien pu en faire ? La brûler ? Non, ce serait quelque chose que seule, lui, Wolfram aurait fait. Oh attendez, peut-être dans la poubelle ? Mais elle avait été vidée par les domestiques. De plus, Yuuri ne s'en serait pas débarrassé comme ça.

Wolfram commença à chercher dans les tiroirs jusqu'à tomber sur le dernier tiroir à droite. Il ne put cependant pas l'ouvrir parce qu'il était verrouillé. Pourquoi diable Yuuri aurait-il un tiroir verrouillé ? Il le scruta, se demandant si oui ou non il devait insister. « L'ouvrir ou ne pas l'ouvrir ? ». Ce serait violer la vie privée de Yuuri. Se sentant coupable, il tira sur la poignée un peu plus fort. Ca ne s'ouvrait toujours pas.

Il balaya la salle du regard pour être sûr que personne n'était là. « C'est bon, il n'y a personne ! ». Il sortit un petit poignard de l'intérieur de sa botte. Appréhendant un peu et les mains tremblantes à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il glissa la lame à travers l'ouverture à la recherche du loquet. Il le trouva et, avec la lame de son poignard, il l'actionna. Il fit glisser le tiroir suspect révélant son contenu : un carnet de cuir noir.

Wolfram fixa le carnet plusieurs secondes avant de s'en saisir et de le sortir doucement de sa place sécurisée. Il le tint dans ses mains et scanna la couverture. Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment, son cœur à battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge quand il lut les lettres dorées sur la couverture.

Journal de Yuuri Shibuya

27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku

Il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux émeraudes des lettres dorées alors qu'il sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, une pellicule de sueur froide se former sur sa peau et une vague d'animosité le frapper. Il s'assit sur la chaise de Yuuri tenant toujours le journal dans ses mains tremblantes alors que des centaines de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa jolie petite tête : devait-il le lire, mais ce serait une violation de vie privée, qu'est-ce que Yuuri pensait de lui, qu'avait-il donc écrit, il saurait si Yuuri l'avait trompé, Yuuri avait-il écrit quelque chose sur lui dans ce carnet, quelles étaient les véritables pensées et sentiments, etc… Il fut ramené à la réalité par une puissante explosion venant du laboratoire d'Anissina.

Il savait qu'il devait quitter le bureau avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne. Il serra le journal contre sa poitrine tout en réfléchissant. Il allait le lire ! Il ne le lirai pas ici, dans le bureau de Yuuri, mais plus tard, en sécurité dans leur chambre commune.

Il fit glisser doucement le journal plus près de lui. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir et voir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Le couloir était vide. Lentement, il se glissa hors de la pièce et ferma la porte avec précaution derrière lui. Silencieux comme un chat, il se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre parmi les ombres du couloir évitant quiconque marchait dans le château. On aurait dit un homme en mission top secrète.

Wolfram atteignit sa chambre sans que personne ne le remarque. Il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, se glissa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte lentement. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit. On peut entendre un soupir de soulagement dans la chambre. Il dégagea le journal de sa poitrine et le regarda une nouvelle fois. Il savait que désormais, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il allait le lire, peu importe ce qui y était écrit et combien cela allait peut-être le blesser.

Il ouvrit lentement la couverture. Il ferma les yeux juste au cas où une aura maléfique sortirait du cahier. Sur la première page, il y avait une dédicace écrite dans une écriture gracieuse et travaillée.

Pour

Sa Majesté

Le roi Yuuri Shibuya

27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku

De la part de

Son Altesse

Ken Murata

Grand Sage de Shinmakoku

Avec une écriture plus classique :

Cher Shibuya

Joyeux 18ème anniversaire !

Ce journal est pour toi, pour écrire, d'après ta propre perspective, ton histoire telle que tu la vois, ainsi que tes pensées. Amuse-toi bien avec lui. Quand tu liras cela plus tard, tu riras et pleureras aussi peut-être grâce aux souvenirs qu'il fera remonter.

Ton ami pour toujours

Murata

PS : Tu es légalisé sur Terre.

C'était l'heure du dîner, Wolfram savait que si il n'allait pas dans la salle à manger, quelqu'un viendrait le chercher. Il allait devoir attendre d'être au lit pour lire le journal. Il devrait le cacher pour l'instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et décida de le cacher sous le matelas. Une fois fait, il défroissa les plis imaginaires de son uniforme et recoiffa ses mèches dorées avec ses doigts. Il quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Il finit par revenir dans sa chambre. Le dîner s'est fini sans difficulté. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, qu'il avait un secret. Il se changea en chemise de nuit couleur pêche. Il sortit le journal de sous le matelas tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il glissa ses jambes sous les couvertures et s'installa avec un oreiller entre son dos et la tête du lit. Une seule bougie éclairait la pièce, placée stratégiquement sur la table de nuit à côté de lui pour faire de la lumière sur les pages du journal.

Lentement, il tourna la première page écrite par Yuuri…

A suivre

Voilà le premier chapitre bouclé !

Désolé pour le « tu es légalisé sur Terre » mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. En anglais c'était : You are now legal on Earth.

Si vous trouvez une meilleure traduction faites-moi signe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre__ : Le journal_

_Genre__ : Humour/romance_

_Rating__ : T_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas_

Voilà un deuxième chapitre de cette traduction.

Petite précision : je conserve les termes « Lord » au lieu de « seigneur » je trouve que ça sonne mieux. Si vous trouvez ça bizarre dites-le moi.

Bonne lecture !

Lecture du journal.

_Ce qui se passe dans la réalité._

Chapitre 2 : Page 1

Murata me harcèle depuis quelques mois. « As-tu écris quelque chose dans ton journal ? Tu devrais tu sais. Je t'ai donné ce cadeau pour une raison bien précise. »

« Et cette raison, c'est… ? » je l'interrompis.

« Et bien Shibuya, tu as une longue vie devant toi. Parfois, tu considères les gens et les événements de ta vie comme acquis. Crois-moi, je sais ça d'expérience. »

C'est vrai qu'il a 4000 ans d'expérience. J'imagine que ses journaux, du présent et de ses vies antérieures, remplissent la bibliothèque du château sans laisser de place pour les autres livres. Le connaissant, je parie que la plupart d'entre eux sont remplies de pensées perverses.

Il ajouta : « Mettre sur papier tes pensées sur les personnes et les événements autour de toi t'aidera à comprendre tes sentiments, tes émotions, ce que tu pensais à tel ou tel moment. Si tu te sentais heureux ou triste. Si tu aimais certaines personnes ou si, au contraire, tu les détestais. Par exemple : qu'est-ce que tu pensais de Lord Weller quand tu l'as rencontré? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui maintenant ? Quand tu auras 200 ans, tu pourras relire quelles étaient tes pensées le concernant. Penseras-tu la même chose de lui plus tard ? »

Une fois encore, Murata m'a donné matière à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je pensais de Conrad, Gwendal et Günter quand je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois ? Qu'est-ce que j'en penserai plus tard ? Mes pensées et mon attitude envers les gens autour de moi changeront-elles par rapport à quand j'avais 15 ans ?

Je me rappelle le premier jour, quand je suis arrivé à Shinmakoku, et tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Durant la première journée, je pensais que c'était un rêve, juste un rêve. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tout était réel jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans les toilettes des filles portant l'uniforme, la toge royale et le sous-vêtement que Murata remarqua si gentiment.

Note pour moi-même : j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Günter pour changer cet uniforme. Je n'ai pas envie de porter mon uniforme scolaire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Comment j'ai rencontré Lord Conrad Weller :

Je rentrais chez moi à vélo quand j'ai vu Murata être rudoyé par quelques pauvres types. Bien sûr, comme toujours, il a fallu que j'y aille et que j'ouvre ma grande bouche au nom de la justice. Je ne peux pas rester là à regarder des gens se faire tyranniser, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. En tout cas, ils sont venus vers moi, m'ont attrapé, m'ont amené dans les toilettes pour filles et ont collé ma tête dans une des cuvettes. Quand ils se sont reculés, quelque chose semblable à un trou noir est apparu. C'est ainsi que j'ai été aspiré par ce trou noir /toilette.

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne juste après cela est que j'étais trempé par l'eau des toilettes, yewwwwww beurk, assis dans un champ. Je remarquai une femme, je la saluai et lui demandai où j'étais. Elle commença à babiller dans une langue étrange et à me jeter des pommes violettes à la figure. Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait ? Puis, cet homme qui ressemble à un immense joueur de football américain apparut de nulle part. Il commença à me parler dans cette même langue étrange. C'est pas vrai, aucune de ces personnes ne parlait donc japonais ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces vêtements ? Ce géant attrapa ma tête entre ses mains et chaque chose autour de moi m'apparut comme passé aux rayons X. Puis le joueur de football américain s'adressa à moi de nouveau. Il s'exprima alors dans un japonais parfait. Pourquoi n 'avait-il pas parlé en japonais dès le départ ? Oh, et en même temps la femme et les villageois qui l'avaient rejoint étaient en train de crier « Démon, démon ! » en arrière-plan et me jetaient des pierres. Quelle bande de dingues !

Tout à coup, j'entendis ce qui semblait être des chevaux galoper et mon nom être crié. Au moins, quelqu'un me connaissait ici. J'aperçus un homme à cheval avec une épée dégainée. Maman aurait dit : « On dirait un de ces chevaliers en armure étincelante mais sans l'armure. »

« Espèce de tricheur, sale mauviette ! » retentit à travers la chambre royale. Avait-il bien lu ? Cette poule mouillée avait bien dit de Conrad que c'était un chevalier en armure étincelante ?

Le géant dégaina son épée, descendit de son cheval, me demanda de partir avec lui et je lui répondis que j'allais suivre cet homme qui connaissait mon nom. Le chevalier et le géant s'échangèrent quelques mots et croisèrent le fer. Tout à coup, je fus soulevé dans les airs par un squelette avec des ailles dans le dos. Je commençais à chercher après un fil qui ferait flotter ce squelette, mais je n'en vis aucun.

_La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant prenant Wolfram par surprise. Conrad se rua dans la chambre, épée à la main. « Wolfram, tu vas bien ? » Conrad scruta la pièce rapidement en quête d'intrus._

_Le visage de Wolfram passa de blanc à rouge écarlate. Son regard se porta sur le journal, puis sur Conrad, pour revenir au journal, puis à Conrad, journal, Conrad, journal, Conrad. « Je, je, je vais bien. Juste un cau, cau, cauchemar. » Se ressaisissant : « Juste un mauvais rêve Lord Weller »_

_« J'ai entendu un hurlement et j'ai pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas . »_

_« Tout va bien. »_

_Conrad, soucieux de ce que son frère venait de dire : « Tu veux en parler de ce cauchemar ? » donnant à Wolfram un de ses fameux sourires confiants qui vous dit « Je m'inquiète pour toi »._

_« Non »_

_« Très bien, dans ce cas je te laisse, bonne nuit Wolfram. » Conrad était à la porte quand il se retourna vers Wolfram et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »_

_Wolfram baissa la tête, jetant un regard au journal. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et il répondit froidement : « Un livre sur __**Comment élaguer et soigner un arbuste**__. Bonne nuit. »_

_Conrad partit et, tandis qu'il traversait le couloir, il pensa : « Ce livre ne ressemblait pas à un livre de jardinage. En plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé Lord Weller. »_

_Wolfram soupira. Ca avait été juste. Il fallait qu 'il contrôle ses émotions et surveille ses paroles._

Le squelette volant me déposa derrière le chevalier aux allures de prince.

On entendit un faible grondement dans la chambre.

Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré Lord Conrad Weller.

Ma première impression de Conrad fut que, si j'avais été une fille, gloups, whaou…, la bave coulant de mes lèvres, il était sans aucun doute un bel homme. Quel doux sourire il a, sans compter ses qualités de star ; il pourrait facilement faire la couverture de tous les magasines populaires et faire se pâmer toutes les femmes devant lui. Il était ce que chaque homme devrait être selon ma mère. Mais bon, je suis un garçon et je ne l'ai jamais vu tel quel.

Au début, je le considérais plus comme un père que comme un grand frère ; il était mon protecteur. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, mais je le considère plus comme mon grand frère maintenant. Je lui fais confiance, peu importe ce que ce stupide Shinou lui a fait faire et dont je n'étais pas au courant. Je ne douterai plus jamais d'aucune de ses actions. Il est gentil, a bon cœur, est toujours à l'écoute, il est patient, calme et selon moi, il m'aime comme un jeune frère ou peut-être même un fils. Il me donne toujours le meilleur conseil possible. Son sourire est toujours rassurant. Cet homme est presque, je dis bien presque, parfait.

Un de ses mauvais points est que lorsqu'il se bat, il n'a aucun scrupule à tuer. Il est comme une machine de combat qui ne sait pas quand s'arrêter. Il tuera n'importe qui sans réserve si il voit que ma vie peut être, je dis bien PEUT être en danger. Je dois l'empêcher de tuer des bandits. Heureusement, Conrad, mon ami, parle d'abord et ensuite se bat si il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mais, ce n'est pas son pire défaut.

Les blagues et les jeux de mots de Conrad sont horribles. Il ne pourrait pas raconter une blague, même si c'était pour me sauver la vie. Le pire, c'est qu'il pense vraiment être amusant. Conrad n'est pas du tout amusant. J'ai un mouvement de recul rien qu'à penser à lui racontant une blague. Quand il en dit une, des frissons courent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. La même chose se produit lorsqu'il énonce un dicton. Il les dit à l'envers ou il en mélange deux ou trois.

Une autre mauvaise habitude est qu'il m'appelle Majesté. Combien de fois devrais-je lui dire de m'appeler Yuuri. Il est mon parrain et celui qui m'a donné mon nom. Ca commence vraiment à m'énerver. Trois ans que je lui dis de m'appeler Yuuri, c'est agaçant. Quelle partie de « Appelle-moi Yuuri. » ne comprend-t-il pas ? Il est bouché ou quoi ?

Sinon je vénère cet homme tel un héros. Mais, je t'en supplie Shinou, mets un baillon sur sa bouche quand il essaye de raconter une blague.

Et bien, Wolfram pensait-il, Yuuri n'a pas tord à propos des mauvaises blagues de Conrad.

Comment j'ai rencontré Günter von Christ :

Après avoir été sauvé par Conrad, nous nous sommes dirigés vers une auberge. A notre arrivée, un homme grand et mince est venu nous accueillir. Il était beau. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux lavandes les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais vu. Son visage avait la perfection d'une gravure de mode.

Grrrrrrr. La chandelle debout dans la nuit commença à rougeoyer et à brûler plus vite.

Il était habillé tout en blanc, lui donnant un aspect éthéré. Sa voix était douce et tendre. Ses manières étaient royales. Il était comme l'un de ces amants venant des livres romantiques de ma mère.

« Amant ! ! !» Wolfram porta les mains à sa bouche et resta immobile une bonne minute. Lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte pour voir si quelqu'un allait faire irruption dans la chambre. Il baissa ses mains. « Il faut vraiment que je reste calme, peu importe ce que je lis. » murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Günter est un autre bon exemple d'homme qui amène hommes et femmes à ses pieds.

_« Reste calme, zen… »_

Plus tard dans la nuit, après avoir pris un bain plus que nécessaire et après que mes habits aient été nettoyés, Günter m'a expliqué que j'étais le 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il était clair dans mon esprit que j'étais en train de rêver. Je lui ai demandé ce que je devais faire en tant que roi. Tuer les humains fut sa réponse. Tuer les humains ! ! Sérieusement ? ! Conrad a juste souri et acquiescé. Je suis vraiment heureux de dire que j'ai réussi à changer son point de vue à ce sujet.

Günter est devenu mon professeur et mon conseiller. Sans lui, j'aurai probablement déclenché une guerre ou deux à cause de mon ignorance sur les étranges coutumes de ce monde.

_Tu peux encore en causer une, espèce d'incapable !_

Je pourrai jurer que Günter ne dort jamais. La nuit, il s'occupe de tous les chevaux du château pour qu'ils s'endorment, il planifie de nombreux évènements, il est mon professeur, mon conseiller, le cobaye d'Anissina, le père de Gisela et il me vénère.

Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, je ne savais pas pourquoi il saignait du nez. Combien j'étais naïf à l'époque ! Je pensais vraiment qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ce pauvre homme. Je ne sais toujours pas si il a ou avait le beguin pour moi ou si c'était juste un moyen d'attirer mon attention. Au fil des ans, il s'est quelque peu calmé, mais je l'entends toujours crier « Votre Majesté ! » quand je sèche les cours.

Günter est vraiment sensible, affectueux, passionné. Il me considère comme parfait alors que, bien sûr, je ne le suis pas.

Tu as raison sale tricheur. Je t'en donnerais moi des « sensibles et affectueux ».

Ce qui m'a le plus surpris à son propos a été comment il pouvait utiliser son épée. J'ai été surpris de découvrir qu'il avait été le professeur de Conrad. Conrad est le meilleur escrimeur au monde et Günter peut lui tenir tête.

Ses leçons sont longues et ennuyeuses. Mon Dieu, cet homme peut parler d'une voix monocorde pendant des heures. Sa constante adoration à mon égard me tape vraiment sur les nerfs autant que ses cris quand je l'ignore et que ses incessantes étreintes. J'avais l'habitude de me sentir mal quand je le laissais derrière, mais maintenant ça a changé. Il peut vraiment être lourd.

Malgré cela, j'admire et je respecte cet homme. Je serai bien embarrassé si il n'était pas là.

Un pressentiment me dit de regarder dehors par la fenêtre derrière moi, et ce que j'y ai vu a fait fleurir un sourire sur mon visage et m'a apporté une confuse et ardente émotion. Angel marchait sous ma vitre.

« Mince alors, qui c'est Angel ? ! »

à suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, c'est toujours encourageant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre :__ Le journal_

_Genre :__ Humour/romance_

_Rating :__ T_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas_

_Pardon, pardon. J'ai mis un temps fou à publier ce chapitre, en plus il est très court. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Honte à moi ! ! Enfin bref, voilà __**enfin **__le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Comme je ne sais pas répondre individuellement aux reviews, je mettrai les réponses en début de chapitre._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_**Siana : **__Merci pour ta review, j'ai remplacé la phrase mal traduite et je l'ai remplacé par la tienne. Sur le coup, j'avais pas pensé à cette traduction-là mais quand tu me l'as dit, ça m'a paru évident. J'espère que les autres chapitres de cette fic te plairont._

_**Kochiko :**__ merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes bien. Ca m'a rassuré sur la qualité de la traduction. Bonne lecture !_

_**Naty chan :**__ Un grand merci pour ta review. Ca motive pour traduire la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_**Kalankoe :**__Quel enthousiasme ! Voilà enfin la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre._

_**Anthales :**__ Tu as tout à fait raison, Wolfram va s'en prendre plein la tête^^ Mais je n'en raconte pas plus, ça gâcherait tout. Bonne lecture_

_**Celikwi :**__ J'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire. Non je suis pas sadique (enfin, pas beaucoup), c'est l'auteur de cette fic qui l'est. Moi je traduis fidèlement (j'essaye ^^). En tout cas, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as ressentis quand les mots « à suivre » sont apparus sur ton écran : moi-même j'ai cru que mon monde venait de s'écrouler lol. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas après autant d'attente._

_Pour ceux que j'ai oublié, je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai la tête vide la plupart du temps. Toutes vos review m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont boosté à traduire la suite. Bonne lecture à tous_

Chapitre 3 : Page 2

_Wolfram bondit hors de son lit. « Par l'enfer, c'est qui Angel ? Espèce de roi pervers, qui flirte avec tout le monde. » fixant ce qu'il venait de lire. La colère bouillonnait en lui, il jeta le journal sur le sol au milieu de la pièce. Une boule de feu tempêtait dans sa main. Il s'apprêtait à mettre le feu au journal quand il entendit un coup frappé à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et Günter passa sa tête dans l'entrebaille._

_« Wolfram, tout va bien ? Je passais par ici quand je t'ai entendu crier des obsénités sur notre majestueux et beau roi. »_

_« Rien qu 'un mauvais rêve Günter. » _

_« Il était vraiment mauvais pour que tu aies une boule de feu qui traîne dans ta main. »_

_A ce moment-là, Wolfram réalisa qu'il avait toujours la boule de feu dans sa paume, et pire encore, que le journal était sur le sol, entre lui et Günter. Il jeta un œil au journal, espérant que Günter ne l'avait pas remarqué. Lentement, Wolfram s'avança vers le journal._

_Au même moment, Günter avait déjà remarqué le carnet gisant au sol. S'apercevant des actions de Wolfram, il se rua sur le journal devançant Wolfram._

_« Günter, rends-moi mon carnet. » lui demanda Wolfram alors que Günter lui tournait le dos. Il essaya de saisir le journal hors des mains de l'adulte, mais celui-ci l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée du blond. Wolfram sauta plusieurs fois, tentant de dérober le journal, mais il était trop petit pour l'atteindre. Tandis qu'il maintenait le journal hors de portée, Günter lut la couverture._

_« Wolfram, où as-tu trouvé ça ? Comment as-tu pu ? Ce sont les pensées les plus belles et les plus secrètes de sa majesté. Je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé par tes actions ! »_

_Wolfram tourna en une sombre teinte de rouge et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il trouva une autre solution._

_« Je suis son fiancé après tout. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense pour mieux le comprendre et pour le protéger contre tous les dangers. »_

_« Ca ne te donne quand même aucun droit. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de toi ? »_

_« Je sais que sa Majesté m'a fait des éloges ! »_

_Avec un petit sourire satisfait, les bras croisés sur sa chemise de nuit pêche, il releva la tête, jeta un regard de côté et dit : « Oh, donc c'est ce que tu penses. Je te suggère de lire la première page. » Tandis que son pied gauche tapait avec impatience sur le sol, il fixait Günter : « N'essaye pas de me mentir en m'affirmant que tu n'es pas un peu curieux. »_

_« Bon, la vérité c'est que, c'est que, OUI, je suis curieux ! »_

_« Vas-y, assieds-toi sur le canapé et lis la première page. »_

_« Je ne préfèrerai pas ! » dis Günter à voix haute._

_Wolfram se glissa près de Günter, baissa ses yeux verts émeraudes, fit un sourire charmeur et susurra : « Juste une page, cela ne tuera personne. Et pas besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Ce sera notre petit secret. »_

_« Bon, ok, juste une page alors. Cela me permettra de comprendre notre majestueux et adorable roi. »_

_Günter s'assit sur le canapé et commença à lire : « Oh, son Altesse est si réfléchie ; donner un tel cadeau à notre roi bien-aimé, je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par devenir majeur sur Terre ? Wolfram ne répondit pas mais darda son regard sur lui pendant qu'il tournait la première page._

_« Sa Majesté a vraiment une charmante écriture. »_

_« Dépêche-toi et lis. » gronda Wolfram._

_« Patience Wolfram, ne sais-tu pas que c'est une vertu ? »_

_« LIS ! »_

_« Ok, pas besoin de te fâcher. »_

_Günter commença à lire. Un peu plus tard : « Qu'est-ce qu'un joueur de Football Américain ? »_

_« Aucune idée. »_

_Il continua à lire. « Wolfram, je peux parier et avec certitude que tu n'as pas apprécié lorsque sa Majesté a appelé Lord Weller…qu'est-ce que c'était déjà…ah oui un chevalier aux allures de prince. »_

_« Umph… »_

_Günter continua rapidement sa lecture jusque : « Et bien, sa Majesté a raison sur un point. Conrad ne pourrait pas raconter une blague même si sa vie en dépendait. »_

_« Je suis aussi d'accord. »_

_Günter continua à lire. Ses yeux exprimèrent l'affection, il rougit et soupira : « Sa Majesté dit de si belles choses à mon sujet. »_

_Wolfram jeta un œil sur Günter, un sourcil se soulevant : « Tu n'es pas encore arrivé à la meilleure partie. »_

_Günter poursuivit sa lecture. Son doux sourire fut vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. « Lourd, il dit que je suis lourd… » Il commença à geindre : « Qu'est-ce qui lui a donné cette idée ? »_

_« Laisse-moi te montrer. » Wolfram leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'exclama : « Votre Majestéééé ! ! ! » tout en gesticulant._

_« Je ne fais pas ça ! »_

_« Oh que si, tu le fais ! Finis de lire. »_

_Ses yeux remplis de larmes retournèrent sur le journal. « Hum, Wolfram ? Qui est Angel. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Mais quand j'aurai ce sale tricheur et mauviette sous la main, il vaudra mieux que personne ne soit autour si ils tiennent à la vie. »_

_« Wolfram, je sais que ce que je vais dire est vraiment horrible, mais peut-être que l'on doit continuer à lire pour découvrir qui est cet Angel. Je suis vraiment désolé de dire ça, mais si il voit quelqu'un sans qu'on le sache, sa vie pourrait être en danger. »_

_« Et bien, c'est une façon de voir les choses. Maintenant, tu as une excuse pour violer l'intimité de ton précieux roi. Ce que tu veux vraiment faire, c'est découvrir si il continue de dire que tu es lourd plus tard. »_

_« Très bien, je vais poursuivre la lecture à voix haute. » Günter tourna la page et haleta : « Oh, mon Dieu ! »_

_« Quoi ? » cria Wolfram. Günter le fixa, la peur inscrite sur son visage. Wolfram se saisit du journal et vit Günter déglutir. Sur toute la seconde page, il n'y avait q'une inscription. Dessiné à l'encre rouge, il put voir un énorme cœur avec, écrit à l'intérieur : _

Y.S

LOVES

A.F.H

A suivre…

Suspense ^^. Voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je mettrai la suite le plus rapidement possible


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre :__ Le journal_

_Genre :__ Humour/romance_

_Rating :__ T_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas_

_Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews une par une dans ce chapitre, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Mais sachez que tous vos commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et me pressent à poursuivre la traduction. Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs donc je vais prendre plus de temps à les traduire alors désolé par avance pour le temps que vous attendrez entre chaque chapitre._

_Ce chapitre-ci est le plus long pour l'instant et est riche en révélations. Fans de Yuuram, ne vous en faites pas, c'est bien une fiction Yuuri x Wolfram._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 4 ****: ****page 3**

_« Wolfram, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. »couina Günter alors qu'il regardait le mazoku blond craintivement. Quelle allait être la réaction de Wolfram ? Allait-il : a) mettre le feu à la chambre royale et détruire les biens préférés de sa Majesté, b) piquer une de ses fameuses crises de colère et lui, Günter, finirait avec les tympans brisés ou c) s'habiller, avoir voir Ulrike, lui demander de l'envoyer sur Terre pour couper en tranches et en dés son roi préféré ? A la grande surprise de Günter, ce fut d) ne pas réagir._

_Wolfram se leva devant Günter, lui arrachant le journal des mains. Quand il lut la seconde page, son sang se précipita à ses pieds, la pièce commença à tournoyer doucement, sa vue se brouilla, son cœur cessa de battre durant quelques secondes et il sentit ses mains s'engourdir à force de serrer le carnet. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment-là était que Yuuri ne l'aimait pas comme il souhaitait qu'il l'aime. Il avait été vraiment idiot. Il avait pris l'amitié de Yuuri pour quelque chose de plus fort. Il ne serait jamais aimé, vraiment aimé de Yuuri. Wolfram réalisa que ça ne changerait pas, même si il brûlait la chambre, piquait une crise de colère et coupait Yuuri en morceaux. Aucune de ses actions n'allait permettre de se faire aimé de Yuuri. Il avait perdu. Il fallait qu'il lâche l'affaire. De toute façon, Shinmakoku avait besoin de son roi. Il rendit le journal à Günter, retenant ses larmes, et s'assit à ses côtés. _

_« Günter, tu as raison. S'il te plaît, poursuis la lecture pour que nous puissions découvrir qui est Angel. La vie de sa Majesté pourrait être en danger. »_

_« Wolfram, tu es sûr de ça ? » dit doucement Günter, ressentant de la pitié pour le mazoku de feu. Il remarqua que Wolfram avait dit « sa Majesté » au lieu de « Yuuri »._

_« Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de compassion. C'est de ma faute ; j'ai pris ce stupide engagement au sérieux. Ca prendra du temps, mais je m'en remettrai à la longue. » expliqua doucement Wolfram, respirant profondement._

Günter posa ses yeux sur Wolfram avec tristesse. Il avait toujours pensé à Wolfram comme à un gamin égoïste, mais à cet instant, il était la personne la plus désintéressée au monde. Il admirait sincèrement son courage « Très bien, dans ce cas-là… »

Comment j'ai rencontré Gwendal von Voltaire :

La journée suivant mon arrivée, nous avons fait route vers le Château du Serment du Sang. Conrad a insisté pour que je chevauche à travers le village et jusqu'au château sur mon propre cheval. Conrad disait que ma monture était très docile. Oui, c'est vrai ! ! ! Un des villageois m'a lancé des fleurs et Ao (c'est le nom de mon cheval) a eu peur. Il a commencé à galoper à pleine vitesse, comme un boulet de canon incontrôlable. Je pus entendre Conrad crier quelque chose, mais comme je hurlais comme je ne l'avais jamais fait de ma vie, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il me disait. Ao se précipita sur la colline du château, m'y entraînant également.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au château, Ao s'arrêta brusquement et me désarçonna. Quand je levai les yeux pour voir ce qui avait stoppé ce maudit cheval, je vis un homme très grand, bien proportionné, beau et majestueux. Il portait des habits verts, avait des cheveux charbonnés attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus, durs comme de l'acier, remplis d' intentions de meurtres alors qu'il me regardait. Effrayant ! ! ! ! ! Je crois que Gwendal m'aurait attrapé par le col et jeté dans un donjon si Conrad n'était pas arrivé et ne lui avait pas dit qui j'étais. Je ne pense pas qu'il croyait vraiment que j'étais le Maoh jusqu'au lendemain.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai dîné avec lui et le reste de la famille. J'ai trouvé là un homme que personne n'osait fâcher ou désapprouver, autoritaire et plus que tout EFFRAYANT ! ! Je ne voulais pas me dresser contre lui.

Mes sentiments envers lui ont changé au fil du temps. Il peut toujours être effrayant, spécialement lorsque nous nous disputons et qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus, durs comme de l'acier et pleins de colère. Je parie qu'il ne sait pas combien je le respecte sincèrement, même si je me plains toujours à son propos quand il me donne trop de travail. Il m'a appris comment gérer un royaume. Je ne pourrais pas guider Shinmakoku sans lui. Je serais incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans son soutien. Je ne comprends pas comment il me supporte. Je me dérobe toujours ou je trouve des excuses boiteuses pour ne pas faire mon travail et le laisser s'en charger. Il devient faible quand je lui fais mon sourire bête mais charmeur (héhéhé). Je pense que je lui ai donné des rides permanentes sur le front.

A ce passage-là, Günter se stoppa et regarda Wolfram. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci fasse quelques commentaires. « Mauviette » aurait été approprié. Mais, Wolfram garda le silence et fixa le sol devant lui. Günter ne savait pas si Wolfram écoutait ou non. Günter poursuivit sa lecture.

Son principal défaut est qu'il ne peut pas dire non aux choses mignonnes. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un mignon petit chaton amènerait le général de l'Armée de Shinmakoku à genoux ? Et pour dissiper toutes ses tensions, il tricote ce qui est supposé être de mignons petits animaux. Personne n'aurait pu supposer cela vu l'apparence de cet homme.

Parlons-en de ses tricots, ils sont, comment dire…horribles ! Il fait d'horribles créatures qui peuvent effrayer n'importe qui, ici ou sur Terre. Les Aliens ne sont pas aussi effrayants comparés aux créations de Gwendal. Je crois que c'est un cochon, il dit que c'est un chat. Je pense que c'est un chat, il dit que c'est un ours-abeille. Pour empirer les choses, je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense de son hobby, à moins que je ne veuille me suicider. Donc, je ne fais que hocher la tête et garde ma bouche fermée. Je suppose que la faute revient à Anissina pour avoir fait un si mauvais travail en enseignant à Gwendal comment tricoter, mais je ne suis pas surpris vu à quel point ses inventions sont mauvaises et dangereuses.

_« Et bien, sa Majesté n'a pas une bonne opinion des tricots de Gwendal et des inventions d'Anissina. » gloussa Günter essayant de rendre l'atmosphère moins lourde. Ca n'avait pas l'air de marcher._

_Günter avait lu la ligne suivante et estima qu'il devait demander à Wolfram la permission de continuer. « Wolfram, humum, tu es le prochain. Tu veux que je m'arrête ? »_

_Silence._

_« Wolfram… » murmura-t-il._

_« Vas-y. Voyons ce que ce maudit boulet a à dire ! » répondit Wolfram avec dépit, regardant toujours le sol._

_« Très bien. »_

Comment j'ai rencontré Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld :

Après avoir eu la peur de ma vie avec Gwendal, j'entendis des pas venir des escaliers devant moi. « C'est lui le roi des Mazoku ? » dit quelqu'un alors que je levai les yeux. Je sentis au fond de moi du respect mêlé à de la crainte. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu une si belle et incroyable créature. Je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux si dorés, comme le soleil, et des yeux émeraudes si profonds réunis sur un visage aussi parfait. La seule chose que j'ai pu penser à ce moment-là a été : « Waouh, quel beau garçon ! »

Durant ce passage, Wolfram avait levé la tête et regardé Günter, mais sa triste figure ne changeait pas.

Dans la soirée, il s'assit près de moi pendant le dîné. Nous avons finis par avoir une ardente dispute quand il a insulté ma mère. Je peux recevoir des insultes mais je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte ma mère. A ce moment-là, je me suis levé de ma chaise et l'ai giflé. Je voulais vraiment lui donner un coup de poing mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne voulais pas endommager ce magnifique visage. Je l'aurai donné ce coup de poing à Monseigneur le Sale Gosse si j'avais su les conséquences de cette infâme gifle. J'entendis Conrad et Günter me dire de retirer mon geste. Il n'était pas question que je retire mon geste ; il avait insulté ma mère ! ! Puis, Lady Cécilia (j'en parlerai après) dit : « Ca rend la proposition officielle. Tu vois Wolfram, je t'avais que tous les hommes tomberaient à tes pieds ».

Attendez une minute, une proposition ? Une proposition de fiançailles ? Günter m'informa gentiment que gifler une personne sur la joue gauche était une proposition de fiançailles. Impossible ! ! ! On est tous les deux des garçons ! ! Apparement, ce n'est pas quelque chose de rare dans ce monde. Oh mon Dieu, dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?

_« Si j'avais su quelle mauviette tu allais être, j'aurai rompu notre engagement tout de suite après, espèce de….de…d'insensible boulet ! »_

_Günter déglutit, notant que le comportement de Wolfram était revenu à la normale. « Nous pouvons laisser cela pour plus tard si tu le désires. »_

_« Non, continues à lire ! »_

Pire encore, Wolfram fit tomber son plat et ses couverts sur le sol. Ayant appris les bonnes manières, je me suis baissé pour les ramasser. Günter m'a crier de m'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard. Je ramassai le couteau, et donc sans le savoir, j'avais accepté le défi de Wolfram pour un duel. Ramasser le couteau signifie que le duel est accepté. Au risque de me répéter, dans quoi je m'étais embarqué moi ? Le duel était pour le lendemain.

_« J'aurai du le gagner ce duel ! »_

Inutile de dire que j'ai gagné. Prends ça Prince des Morveux !

_« Juste de la chance, mauviette ! »_

Apparemment, j'ai utilisé une énorme quantité de pouvoir quand je me suis changé en Maoh, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas puisque je me suis évanoui.

Je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard, à la grande joie de Günter. Wolfram était là lui aussi, avec son attitude de snob prétentieux, regardant par la fenêtre.

Il m'a dit, plus tard dans la journée, que Gwendal et Conrad étaient partis à la frontière où il y avais quelques échauffourées. Je lui ai demandé de m'y emmener et, durant le trajet, il me donna le charmant surnom de « mauviette ».

Oh ! Combien j'ai du endurer ses cris et beuglements tout le temps. Mauviette par-ci, mauviette par-là, sale traître, etc…Il m'a même appelé « mauviette » dans son sommeil.

_« Je commence à penser que cette mauviette est trop faible pour être un traître. »_

Günter ne fit aucun commentaire à la remarque de Wolfram.

Je suis le Maoh, roi de Shinmakoku, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas un lit pour moi tout seul ? Pourquoi dois-je le partager avec un type qui aime porter des chemises de nuit roses à fanfreluches, comme en portent les filles, qui me donne des coups de poings, des coups de pieds et m'insulte dans son sommeil ? Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé sur le sol au matin. Les éternelles excuses de Wolfram étaient que , de un, je suis son fiancé et de deux, il peut ainsi me protéger. Mais, qui va me protéger de lui ?

_« Bon, je ne le protègerai plus ce crétin ! »_

Günter commença à s'éloigner légèrement de Wolfram. Il pressentait qu'une explosion assourdissante allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. « Peut-être que je devrai m'arrêter là » dit-il d'une voix douce.

_« NON ! »_

Günter inspira doucement.

Pour moi, il était un garçon arrogant, snob, à fort tempérament, trop possessif, constamment jaloux, égoïste, rempli de préjugés et un garçon à sa maman.

« Pourquoi égoïste… » Réussit à dire Wolfram à travers ses dents serrées. Il bondit hors du canapé alors qu'une boule de feu commençait à se former dans sa main. Ses yeux émeraudes, remplis d'intentions de meurtres, se posèrent sur Günter et le journal.

« Wolfram, s'il te plaît, calme-toi et écoute le reste » implora Günter, craignant pour sa vie. Il lut rapidement :

Je ne pense plus ça de lui désormais. Il est bien plus que ce que les gens voient en lui la première fois. Il y a tellement plus en Wolfram que son splendide visage et son magnifique corps. A mes yeux, il est le plus attentionné et désintéressé, il est la personne la plus affectueuse au monde, sans mentionner son cœur en or.

_La boule de feu dans la main de Wolfram se dissipa. Günter avait-il lu correctement ? Avait-il entendu correctement ? Wolfram essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais impossible. Yuuri avait-il bien dit qu'il était la personne la plus attentionnée , désintéressée et affectueuse au monde et qu'il avait un cœur en or ? Et depuis quand Yuuri prêtait-il attention à son corps, A cette pensée, Wolfram rougit._

_Günter remarqua l'amélioration de son humeur. Il réussit à sourire, se relaxa un peu et poursuivit._

Il est celui qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Il est devenu la personne la plus indispensable dans ma vie. Je commence même à aimer quand il m'appelle mauviette mais ça, je ne lui dirai jamais. Je n'échangerai son attitude enfantine pour rien au monde. C'est Wolfram et il est parfait comme il est.

Il m'a suivi jusqu'au bout du monde sans poser de questions. Il m'a même une fois dit que si je tombais, il tomberait avec moi. Si lui tombe, je tomberais avec lui.

_Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Wolfram sentit son visage chauffer. Yuuri pensait qu'il était parfait tel qu'il était. Il se posa sur le sofa, questionnant Günter du regard . A cet instant, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre son fiancé. Des tas de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête._

_Günter commençait aussi à s'interroger. Ce qu'il venait de lire ressemblait fortement à une déclaration d'amour, pourtant Yuuri aimait quelqu'un appelé Angel. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il reprit la lecture._

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Wolfram n'avait pas rompu notre engagement. Je l'ai envoyé baladé tellement de fois quand il abordait le sujet. Peut-être est-ce à cause de sa fierté.

_Wolfram ne fit aucun commentaire. Günter poursuivit._

Dès le départ, j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas me marier. J'avais 15 ans et j'étais juste un lycéen qui était impliqué dans des fiançailles accidentelles avec un autre garçon. Le fait qu'il soit un garçon n'est plus un problème et je ne m'en soucis plus. Le problème est que je n'ai vécu que 15 ans comparé à ses 82 ans. Il a vu bien plus de choses et a plus d'expérience dans la vie que moi. J'ai actuellement 18 ans et je ne suis toujours pas prêt à me marier. Je suis trop jeune et trop immature pour cela. Je me demande comment il aurait réagi si il avait été fiancé à un étranger par erreur à l'âge de 15 ans. Aurait-il pu se marier avec cet étranger à l'âge de 15, 16, 17 ou 18 ans ? Je ne peux pas répondre pour lui, mais je crois qu'il n'aurait pas été prêt à cela non plus. Au début, je n'ai pas rompu nos fiançailles par crainte qu'il ne me crame par exemple. Maintenant, je ne le romps pas de peur qu'il ne soit plus à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans lui ?

Wolfram et mon camarade, mon ami, mon partenaire pour faire les quatre cents coups, il est mon….

_"On dirait qu'il a été interrompu par quelque chose ou quelqu'un." Günter montra le journal à Wolfram. Tous deux se demandaient qu'est-ce qui avait pu interrompre ou surprendre Yuuri._

_Günter bailla. « Je vais arrêter pour ce soir. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux matière à penser. »_

_« Non, s'il te plaît Günter, continues ! »_

_Günter tourna la page. « Anissina est la suivante. Il n'y a rien de plus à ton sujet . » affirma-t-il dans un autre baillement. « Mais, j'y pense : ça n'a aucun sens qu'il te fasse une telle éloge ; il est pourtant amoureux de cet Angel. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je me demande… »_

_« Tu te demandes quoi ? »_

_« Laisse-moi y réfléchir cette nuit et je te ferai part de mes soupçons demain matin. On devrait avertir Gwendal et Conrad de l'existence de cet Angel. Je suppose que sa Majesté est réellement en danger ». Günter se leva, tenant avec lui le journal. « Je garderai le journal cette nuit. Vous devriez aller vous coucher Lord Bielefeld ». Il sourit et s'avança vers la porte._

_« Où crois-tu aller avec ce journal ? » questionna Wolfram bloquant la porte avant que l'adulte ne puisse partir._

_« Je le prends avec moi pour que tu ne passes pas toute la nuit à le lire et ne brûle le château par emportement. »_

_« Oh, et tu veux me faire croire que toi, tu ne le liras pas ? Hein, Mr le Curieux ? »_

_« Je suis le conseiller le plus loyal de sa Majesté. »_

_« Et je suis le fiancé de Yuuri ! ! !»_

_« Très bien, je vois que ça ne nous mènera nul part. Aurais-tu une enveloppe suffisamment grande pour y mettre le journal ? »_

_« Je ne crois pas, mais laisse-moi vérifier. » Wolfram fouilla les tiroirs et le dessus du bureau et pour finir la garde-robe. Il en sortit un sac de linge propre. « Ca te va ? »_

_« Oui » répondit Günter prenant le sac des mains de Wolfram. Il plaça le journal à l'intérieur et attacha le sac fermement._

_« Et maintenant ? » questionna Wolfram, bras croisés sur son torse, son pied gauche tapotant le sol impatiemment._

_« Maintenant, je vais le donner à un garde et lui demander de nous le rendre au matin, après le petit-déjeuner. C'est d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord » soupira Wolfram._

_Günter ouvrit la porte et scanna les alentours à la recherche d'un garde. Au bout du couloir, il en repéra un faisant des aller-retour comme si il faisait une parade militaire. « Toi, là-bas » appela Günter lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Le garde entendit et vit qu'il avait été hélé et s'approcha de Günter. A la surprise de celui-ci et à sa grande consternation, ce n'était autre que Dacascos. Günter baissa la tête en signe d'exaspération. Dacascos ferait l'affaire à cette heure de la nuit._

_« Sir, en quoi puis-je vous assister, Sir ? ! ! » cria Dascascos._

_« Moins fort Dascascos » siffla Wolfram._

_« Sir, yes Sir ! » chuchota-t-il fortement._

_« Dascascos, tu vas réveiller tout le château » chuchota Günter. « Nous voulons que tu prennes ce sac. Peu importe les circonstances, ne regardes pas à l'intérieur et ne laisse personne regarder ! Rends-le nous dans la matinée après le petit-déjeuner. Amène-le dans le bureau de Lord von Voltaire. Tu as compris ? »_

_« Sir, yes…mmmm » Günter couvrit la bouche de Dacascos avec la main, évitant ainsi de réveiller le château entier._

_« Bien, et pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Retournes à tes devoirs. » murmura Wolfram._

_Günter libéra Dacascos. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et reprit sa patrouille._

_« Satisfait Wolfram ? »_

_Wolfram haussa les épaules « Je suppose. »_

_A cet instant, Günter souriait et souhaita bonne nuit à Wolfram. Celui-ci fixa regarda Günter s'éloigner, sa cape virevoltant alors qu'il traversait le couloir. Wolfram ferma la porte, retourna vers son lit et s'y allongea. Il dormirait vraiment peu cette nuit avec toutes ces pensées et ses cauchemars tournoyant dans sa tête._

A suivre

Et un autre chapitre de terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

Réponses aux reviews :

**Naty Chan** : Merci pour ta reviews. Je suis bien contente que ça t'as fait rire. Moi aussi, je me suis bien marré au chapitre 3^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit au dernier chapitre, c'est bien un YuurixWolfram (sauf si l'auteur change &près 19 chapitres sur ce couple mais ça m'étonnerai quand même^^)

**Anthales** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne traduirais pas cette histoire si ce n'était pas avec le couple yuuxwolf comme tu as du le remarquer. Pour les initiales, tu verras bien héhé (je conserve le suspense^^). En tout cas, c'est vrai que Wolfram souffre un peu pour l'instant. Ca va finir par s'arranger (après tout cette fic est humour/romance et pas drama)

**Nanami** : Merci pour ta reviews ! Toi aussi les initiales te laissent perplexes, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est de la longueur de l'histoire, l'auteur de cette fic en est à 19 chapitres et ce n'est pas encore terminé donc tu as bien le temps de savourer !

**Kochiko** : Un grand merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Siana** : Je vais traduire le plus vite possible, mais je prends du temps pour essayer de traduire en bon français (c'est pas toujours facile). En tout cas , voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Celikwi** : Alala, toujours le mystère de ces initiales ! Je vais rien te dire ça gâcherait tout mais tu finiras par savoir, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, j'ai bien pris ta traduction en compte, elle était nettement mieux que la mienne. Merci beaucoup pour le coup de main et bonne lecture à toi.

**Naru33150** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Cha-chaan** :Tu es sur la bonne voie mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler. Bonne lecture !

**Ashura-Kageboushi** : Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Non, je ne suis pas sadique, mais l'auteur l'est ça c'est sûr. Attends-toi à beaucoup de fins de chapitres horribles comme ça. Et Yuuri ne s'est pas trompé sur les initiales, bien essayé ! Sinon, c'est vrai que je fais le maximum pour que ça soit agréable à lire et pas trop lourd. Merci pour tes encouragements et bien sur bonne lecture !

'_Pensées des personnages'_

**Chapitre 5**** : ****La lecture du journal.**

_La nuit s'acheva avec le soleil se levant à l'horizon. C'était l'heure de la journée où les oiseaux commençaient leur routine matinale, la chasse aux insectes. C'était l'heure où les coqs piaillaient, où les mignons petits moutons s'éveillaient et se dirigeaient vers les champs de pâturage. Mais, aucun oiseau ne pouvait être vu ou entendu, pas plus que les cris des coqs, et les petits moutons restaient enfermés dans leur enclos. Tout était d'un silence inquiétant, même les criquets étaient muets._

_Haut dans le ciel, une imposante nuée d'oiseaux survolait le Château du Serment du Sang ; Ils avaient de longues ailes, de longs corps et des cous tout aussi longs, ainsi qu'une large tête ronde. Ils chantaient d'un ton joyeux au-dessus du château : « Mauvais présage, mauvais présage…..mauvais présaaaagggeee ! ! »_

_Le soleil commençait son ascension quotidienne à travers les fenêtres de la chambre royale. Une silhouette mince et seule reposait dans le lit. De sonores ronflements émanaient de cette silhouette mobile. Entre ses ronflements, elle murmura « mauviette », puis de nouveau des ronflements, «espèce de sale tricheur », murmures, « Imbécile ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! », encore plus de marmonnements et de ronflements, «Tricheurrrrr ! ! ! » Et c'est à ce moment-là que Wolfram s'éveilla, hatelant : une boule de feu était déjà prête dans sa main. 'Attends que je t'ai sous la main, espèce de fiancé bon à rien, sale mauviette, tricheur. '_

_Wolfram s'avança vers sa garde-robe et en sortit un propre uniforme, frais et bien plié. Il ôta sa chemise de nuit et se contempla dans le miroir plutôt deux fois qu'une. Yuuri avait raison. Il avait un corps magnifique, Yuuri aussi d'ailleurs. Wolfram secoua la tête. Il ne devrait pas penser à toutes ces belles choses que cet idiot insensible avait écrit : après tout, Yuuri était fou de Angel, non ? Et si cet Angel avait jeté un sort à Yuuri ? Tout cela aurait plus de sens. Si un sort avait été placé sur cette mauviette stupide, dans quel but cela avait été fait ? Merde, Gunter avait raison. Yuuri était en danger mortel ! Il fallait qu'il le voit tout de suite._

_Wolfram finit de s'habiller rapidement. Il vérifia son apparence dans le miroir : foulard en place, chaînettes attachées sûrement et correctement placées, veste sans un pli, ceinture bien fixée, pantalon qui couvre bien ses bottes et qui ne serre pas derrière, et bottes propres et brillantes. Tout était vérifié et bien mis. Puis, il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour être sûr que ses boucles blondes accentuaient son visage parfait. Il était près pour affronter cette journée._

_Wolfram se hâta vers les quartiers de Gunter. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Gunter était surpris de voir Wolfram à sa porte à une heure si matinale. « Et bien, et bien, ne serait-ce pas là Lord von Bielefield à ma porte si tôt le matin ! Il n'est pas trop tôt pour conserver ton joli minois ? »_

_« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis parfait tel que je suis ! En considérant cela, tu devrais passer une dizaine d'années à dormir si ça marchait vraiment. » Sourit narquoisement Wolfram._

_Gunter fixa le Mazoku, des dagues dans ses yeux lavandes._

_« Bonjour Gunter, Wolfram ! » dit Conrad alors qu'il s'avançait vers les deux hommes. « Tu es bien matinal Wolfram, et vu ta tête, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi. »_

_« La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit » répondit Wolfram. « J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à penser. »_

_« As-tu passé toute la nuit à lire ce livre sur **Comment élaguer et soigner un arbuste **? »_

_« Je ne pense pas que soigner soit le mot juste. » proposa Gunter._

_Wolfram fit taire Gunter d'un regard. « Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuné. Conrad, Gunter, vous venez avec moi ? »_

_« Oui » dirent-ils à l'unisson._

_« Conrad, est-ce que tu sais si Gwendal viendra prendre son petit-déjeuné ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu ce matin. »_

_Le trio chemina vers la salle à manger royale sans un mot._

_Wolfram entra le premier, suivi de Conrad et enfin Gunter. Gwendal se restaurait déjà. Wolfram prit sa place habituelle, à côté de la chaise vide de Yuuri. Conrad et Gunter s'assirent également à leurs places habituelles. Les domestiques, Doria et Sangria, leur servirent le petit-déjeuné. En tant que fangirls très observatrices, elles remarquèrent bien vite quelque chose de spécial dans l'humeur de Wolfram et Gunter. Elles se donnèrentt de discrets coups de coudes, et elles attendirent d'être sorties de la pièce pour faire des hypothèses sur ce qui se passait. Sangria et Doria eurent un silence mutuel, comprenant tout de suite que la loterie de l'amour allait avoir une nouvelle entrée._

_Gunter jetait des coups d'œil de côté, et finit par remarquer le comportement scrutateur des domestiques. « Gwendal, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose dans ton bureau après le petit-déjeuné. »_

_« Ca ne peux pas attendre ? Je suis assez occupé depuis que sa Majesté n'est plus là. »_

_« Oh, je peux t'assurer que ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre. Quelque chose de très important m'est tombé dessus, il y a peu de temps. » répondit Gunter joyeusement Gunter, d'une voix douce._

_« Et tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ? » grogna Gwendal._

_« Je ne préfèrerais pas. C'est une affaire délicate. »_

_« Très bien, mais fais vite. Je n'est pas de temps à perdre avec tes discours. »_

_« Conrad, Wolfram, vous allez vous joindre à nous ? »_

_« J'en serai heureux » acquiesça Conrad de manière enjoué comparé à Wolfram qui grimaça un : « Bien sûr. ». Gwendal s'étonna de la manière de répondre de Wolfram. Puis, il surprit de petits gestes entre son jeune frère et Gunter. 'Cette entrevue ne sera pas juste une affaire délicate. Si Gunter et Wolfram sont impliqués, alors c'est en rapport avec le gamin' songea-t-il. Il sentit une nouvelle ride apparaître._

_Quand il eurent fini leur petit-déjeuné, les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gwendal. En route, ils croisèrent le Grand Sage Ken Murata et l'espion Yozak Gurrier le suivant._

_« Bonjour tout le monde. » s'exclama gaiement Murata._

_Gunter répondit rapidement « Bonjour votre Altesse, Yozak. Voudriez-vous nous suivre dans le bureau de Gwendal, s'il vous plaît ? » Murata et Yozak répondirent tous les deux qu'ils en seraient heureux._

_'Parfait' pensa Wolfram, « Les deux dernières personnes qui ne devaient pas savoir que j'avais pris le journal de Yuuri viennent juste de nous rejoindre. Je vais entendre parler de cette histoire pendant longtemps.'_

_Murata avait sentis que quelque chose allait se passer quand il s'est réveillé ce matin. Un drôle de pressentiment lui avait dit que la journée allait être très intéressante au Château du Serment du Sang. Quand il était arrivé, il avait trouvé Yozak aux portes du château. Il lui avait alors dit que la journée allait être très intéressante derrière ces portes, et l'avait invité à se joindre à lui pour de sympathiques moments. Il n'était pas du genre à gâcher le plaisir. Quand Gunter leur avait demandé de venir dans le bureau de Gwendal, ils s'étaient regardé du coin de l'œil, tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que quelque chose allait se produire._

_Conformément aux instructions, Dacascos attendait devant le bureau de Gwendal. Il était au garde-à-vous, tenant le sac de linge à bout de bras, alors que le groupe approchait. « Bonjour messires. » bleugla-t-il, 'J'ai apporté le sac comme vous l'aviez demandé Lord von Christ. » lui dit Gunter tout en prenant le sac de ses mains._

_Les six hommes entrèrent dans le bureau. Le dernier fut était Gunter. Il voulait être sûr que personne ne traînait dans le couloir._

_« Alors, que se passe-t-il Gunter ? » grogna Gwendal s'asseyant sur une chaise._

_Gunter dénoua le sac et en sortit le journal. « Et bien, hier, une certaine personne a trouvé le journal personnel de sa Majesté. »_

_« WOLFRAM ! » crièrent à l'unisson Conrad et Gwendal alors que cinq paires d'yeux se tournaient vers un blondinet rougissant. A ce moment-là, Murata et Yozak eurent la confirmation que cela allait être une journée vraiment très intéressante._

_« Wolfram, comment as-tu pu prendre quelque chose d'aussi personnel ? !» Hurla Gwendal, tapant du poing sur le bureau. Wolfram glapit et fit un bond._

_Il ferma les yeux, rassembla tout son courage et sa fierté, et répondit avec son air snobinard habituel : « Après tout, je suis le fiancé de Yuuri, et je me dois de tout connaître à son propos. »_

_« Ca ne te donne quand même aucun droit ! » répliqua son frère aîné, un tic apparaissant à son œil gauche._

_« Je suis sûr que Wolfram ne pensait pas à mal, Gwendal. » intervint gentiment Conrad dans une tentative de calmer son grand frère._

_« Jusqu'où as-tu lu ? »_

_Wolfram répondit : « NOUS avons seulement lu trois pages. » accentuant le NOUS._

_« Nous ? »_

_« Gunter a été assez gentil pour lire les trois premières pages à voix haute. » expliqua innocemment Wolfram._

_« GUNTER ! »_

_« Il y a une explication toute simple. Voyez-vous » Gunter remua dans sa cape, «J'ai entendu Wolfram crier ses habituelles insanités envers notre bien aimée Majesté quand je suis passé devant la chambre royale. Je suis entré et ai trouvé Wolframtrès énervé. J'ai vu un livre sur le sol, je l'ai ramassé et j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait du journal personnel le plus chéri de sa Majesté. »_

_« Donc tu as décidé de le lire également ! »_

_En arrière plan, Murata et Yozak chuchotaient entre eux._

_« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lire avant que Wolfram ne m'expose les dernière inscriptions de la première page. Sa Majesté mentionne quelqu'un appelé Angel. »_

_« Et donc, qui est cet Angel ? » Grogna Gwendal néanmoins curieux._

_« Nous ne le savons pas, mais Wolfram et moi estimons que nous devrions découvrir qui il est. Apparement, notre roi est amoureux de lui. » dit Gunter très sérieusement. Quatres paires d'yeux convergèrent vers Wolfram._

_Conrad prit la parole « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que sa Majesté est amoureux ? »_

_« L'unique inscription de toute la seconde page. » répondit Gunter en ouvrant le journal à cette même page. Il montra à tous l'énorme cœur prenant la page entière._

_Le sourire de Conrad disparut, l'œil gauche de Gwendal tiqua de plus belle, Yozak laissa échapper un sifflement et Murata sourit sournoisement alors que ses lunettes reflétaient la lumière du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre._

_Gunter poursuivit «J'estime que sa Majesté est peut-être en danger. »_

_Un « QUOI ? ! » résonna à travers le bureau._

_« La dernière inscription de la troisième page semble être en contradiction avec la seconde page » affirma fièrement Wolfram. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait remarqué le ton qu'avait employé le jeune Mazoku._

_La curiosité de Gwendal étant maintenant à 100%, il dit : « Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »_

_« Et bien…Yuuri a dit quelques trucs simpa… » Une nuance de rose apparut sur les joues pales du jeune blond._

_Gunter lança, « Je crois que sa Majesté est peut-être sous l'influence de quelqu'un. Peut-être une potion qu'on lui aurait administré. »_

_Wolfram ajouta « Où peut-être placé sous un sortilège. »_

_Murata, qui conservait son air narquois dans le fond de la pièce, prit finalement la parole, utilisant son air d 'Homme Sage. « Je comprends vos inquiétudes Lord von Christ, Lord von Bielefeld. Vous dites que vous avez seulement lu les trois premières pages du journal, et que vous êtres arrivé à la conclusion que Shibuya est menacé par une personne prénommée Angel et dont les initiales sont A.F.H. » Murata leva rapidement la main ordonnant le silence quand Wolfram allait l'interrompre. « En tant que personne connaissant depuis le plus longtemps Shibuya, je ne connais personne appelé Angel, sur Terre ou même ici. » Il n'allait pas leur dire que, sur Terre, un ange était aussi une créature céleste. Il allait conserver un peu cette information pour lui. « Et, vu la façon dont tourne les choses, personne dans cette pièce n'en connaît non plus. Lord von Christ, puis-je avoir le journal ? » Murata tendit la main vers Gunter. Celui-ci fixa le Sage et finit par lui donner le journal à contre cœur. « Je vais le lire et vous dire à tous ce que j'en pense. »_

_«De quel droit vas-tu le lire ? » Dit Wolfram, faisant quelque peu la moue._

_« Comme je le disais, Je suis le plus vieil ami de Shibuya et aussi son Sage. » répondit Murata jetant un regard glacial à Wolfram._

_«Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, votre Altesse, je pense juste que vous êtes un fouineur. » répliqua Wolfram, lançant un regard insistant au Grand Sage._

_« WOLFRAM ! » résonna sur tous les murs de la pièce._

_Se détournant du Mazoku blond, Murata sourit à Yozak. Celui-ci comprit ce sourire ; c'était à son tour d'entrée en scène. « Votre Altesse, je pense que Lord… » Yozak fut interrompu par la porte, ouverte brusquement. 'Timing parfait' songea l'espion. Anissina entra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Murata ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme le chat de Cheshire._

_« Bien ! Gwendal, Gunter, je suis heureuse de vous trouver tous les deux ici. J'ai besoin de vous dans mon laboratoire immédiatement ! » s'exclama Anissina, fonçant sur le pauvre Gunter et l'attrapant férocement._

_« Pas maintenant ! Nous sommes trop occupés pour de pareilles idioties, et relâche Gunter ! »_

_« Mes idioties ? Mes inventions sont bien plus importantes que quoique ce soit dont vous, les hommes, vous discutez ! Maintenant, allons-y ! »_

_« Lady Anissina » interrompit Murata. « Avez-vous un détecteur ou quelque chose comme cela ? »_

_« Et bien, non. Son Altesse en a-t-elle besoin ? Je peux en fabriquer un assez facilement. » répondit Anissina d'un ton fier. Son Altesse était une personne qui comprenait vraiment ses inventions._

_« Nous avons besoin de découvrir qui est une personne dénommée Angel et dont les initiales sont A.F.H »._

_« Mmmm, je ne connaît personne qui s'appelle Angel. Cette personne a fait quelque chose de mal ? »_

_Des grognements et des lamentations purent être entendu dans le bureau. A l'exception de Yozak, tous pensaient :'Comment son Altesse peut impliquer la plus grande menace du château dans cette histoire ?'_

_Murata, sentant l'atmosphère générale, dit « Il semblerait que notre Roi soit tombé amoureux d'une personne nommée Angel. »_

_« Ai-je_ _bien entendu ? Sa Majesté serait tombé amoureux ? s'exclama Lady Céli, passant la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte._

_« MERE ! » S'écrièrent Wolfram et Gwendal alors que Conrad hochait la tête._

_'La journée de pouvait pas être pire' songèrent les trois fils de l'ancienne Maoh._

_'La journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure' songèrent Murata et Yozak._

_Sans que personne ne le sache, la remarque de Lady Céli fut entendue par deux fangirls. Des modifications de la loterie de l'amour avaient définitivement besoin d'être fait._

_Lady Céli entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. « Yozak, peux-tu vérifier que personne ne traîne dehors et fermer la porte ? » demanda Gwendal. Obéissant, Yozak jeta un œil hors de la pièce. Il vit deux des domestiques dans le couloir. Il sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil. « Il n'y a personne ! » et ferma la porte. Les domestiques comprirent le message et s'approchèrent de la porte. Dans ce qui suit, le nom des interlocuteurs sera écrit pour une lecture plus aisée :_

_Lady Céli : « Et bien, et bien, de qui donc sa Majesté est-elle amoureuse ? »_

_Le Grand Sage : « Il semble qu'il y ait quelqu'un nommée Angel avec les initiales A.F.H. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un avec de pareilles initiales ? »_

_Lady Céli : « Laissez-moi réfléchir. Mmmmm, je ne vois personne. Mais je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un d'adorable comme sa Majesté. Comment l'avez-vous appris ? »_

_Le Grand Sage : « Lord von Bielefeld a trouvé le journal personnel de Shibuya et l'a pris avec lui pour le lire. »_

_Lady Céli : « Wolfy, mon chéri, comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose ? »_

_Lord von Bielefeld : « Je suis son fiancé, Mère. »_

_Lady Céli : « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé à sa Majesté quand il rentrerait ? »_

_Lord von Bielefeld : «La vie de Yuuri est peut-être en danger à cause de cette personne. »_

_Lord von Christ : « Il a peut-être pris une potion ou est sous l'influence d'un sort. »_

_Le Grand Sage : « J'allais m'isoler et lire le journal juste avant que vous et Lady Anissina n'arrivent. »_

_Lady Céli : « Votre Altesse, vous ne devriez pas faire cela. Laissez-moi le lire et je vous donnerai un point de vue féminin sur toute cette affaire. »_

_Voix masculines : « Noonnn ! »_

_Lady Céli : Vous êtes tous si rabat-joie ! Ce n'est pas juste qu'une seule personne ait l'avantage de savoir ce que sa Majesté pense de nouq. »_

_Lord von Christ : « Vous avez tout à fait raison Lady Céli. »_

_Lord von Bielefeld : « Il m'arrive, comme maintenant, d'être d'accord avec Mère et Gunter ! »_

_Yozak : « Vous pouvez m'inclure aussi. »_

_Lady Anissina : « Je suis d'accord ! »_

_Le Grand Sage : « Très bien. Puisque nous sommes tous concernés par le bien-être de Shibuya, je propose la chose suivante : Nous nous retrouvons dans trente minutes à la Table ronde. Je lirai le journal à voix haute. Cela vous va-t-il ? »_

_Voix : « Oui, oui, non, oui ,oui, oui, NONN ! »_

_Le Grand Sage : « Je suis désolé Lord von Voltaire et Lord Weller, mais nous avons voté. Nous nous retrouverons dans trente minutes à la Table Ronde. Lord Weller, comme vous êtes le parrain de Shibuya, pouvez-vous conserver le journal jusque là ? »_

_Lord Weller : « J'en serai heureux. »_

_Les domestiques entendirent des bruits de pas venir vers la porte et virent la poignée bouger. Silencieusement, elles firent marche arrière. Yozak sortit de la pièce et vit le repli stratégique des domestiques. « On dirait que la voie est libre » dit-il. Une fois encore, il fit un clin d'œil aux domestiques alors qu'elles tournaient à l'angle du couloir. « Je vais voir dans les environs et demander si quelqu'un connaît cet Angel. » Ce à quoi Murata répondit « Je viens t'aider Yozak. »_

_Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Anissina quitta le groupe également pour trouver une invention qui les aiderait à résoudre ce mystère, et Lady Céli se dirigea vers les cuisines._

_A l'intérieur du bureau, Gwendal se massait les tempes. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela ait dérivé à ce point. Wolfram, tu te rends compte que c'est entièrement ta faute ! »_

_« Si sa seigneurie Gunter ne l'avait pas mentionné à son Altesse, nous aurions pu résoudre cela par nous-même ! » râla Wolfram._

_« Si le Prince des Sales Gosses n'avait pas mis son nez dans les affaires des autres… » railla Gunter._

_« Arrêtez ça tout de suite vous deux ! ! ! »_

_« Gwendal, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant nous devons réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher Yuuri de découvrir cela. » énonça Conrad, de la tristesse dans la voix. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Conrad prenant conscience que personne n'avait pensé à ce que Yuuri entende parler de cette histoire. « Il va se sentir trahi par nous tous si il le découvre. » soupira son parrain._

_Murata et Yozak erraient dans le jardin du château sans la moindre intention de demandé à qui que ce soit qui est Angel. « Et donc votre Altesse, allez-vous me dire qui est Angel ? » Murata posa son regard sur l'homme plus grand et répondit « La vérité est que je ne connaît personne nommé Angel. » Yozak le regarda avec surprise. « Mais je peux te dire ce qu'est un ange sur Terre » poursuivit Murata. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi ! » Yozak sourit. Murata était trop heureux de lui révéler cette information. Un long sifflement fut entendu venant du jardin._

_Trente minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes concernées furent se rejoignaient dans la salle de la Table Ronde. Les hommes remarquèrent qu'une étrange caisse reposait sur la table. Elle avait des leviers, des lumières colorées, quatre jambes chacune avec des griffes à son extrémité, et un museau sortant d'un des côtés. Cela devait être sans aucun doute une des inventions d'Anissina. Sur la table, il y avait également des feuilles de papier, des plumes et un verre placé devant chaque chaise. Répartis autour de la table, on pouvait voir différents types de hors-d'œuvre et de boissons. Sur tout un côté de la pièce, une longue table était dressée. On y avait posé une large urne remplie d'eau chaude, des tasses, des cuillères à café, des couteaux, des fourchettes, des assiettes, des pâtisseries et un assortiment de thés. Tout cela était signé Lady Céli._

_« Yozak » appela Murata « peux-tu t'assurer que personne ne traîne dehors, et fermer la porte solidement. » Yozak comprit le sous-entendu de Murata. Cette fois-ci, personne ne devait entendre ce qui allait être dit. Les domestiques furent déçues quand la réunion fut poursuivis autour de la Table Ronde car aucun son ne pouvait être perçu depuis l'extérieur de cette pièce. Cette partie de la réunion ne serait qu'entre eux. Les occupants de la pièce n'avaient pas besoin que le reste du château et donc tout le royaume ne connaissent la vie amoureuse de Yuuri._

_Tout le monde s'assit à la table laissant deux chaises vides puisqu'ils n'étaient que huit et non dix. La chaise du Maoh au centre de la table était également vide. Murata était assis face à la large fenêtre. A sa gauche, était Gwendal, suivi par Wolfram, puis Conrad. Gunter était à sa droite, puis Céli et Anissina et enfin Yozak à l'opposé de Murata. Gwendal avait placé Wolfram de façon stratégique, entre lui et son autre frère._

_« Avant que nous commencions, je pense que nous devrions prendre en considération les sentiments de sa Majesté si il découvre ce que nous faisons. » s'inquiéta Conrad alors qu'il tendait le journal à Murata._

_« Je serai très heureux d'expliquer à Shibuya la situation à laquelle nous faisons face, si en effet il le découvre. » répondit Murata sans spécifier qu'il était sur que Shibuya allait effectivement tout découvrir. « Et, je suis convaincu, connaissant la clémence de Shibuya qu'il nous pardonnera tous. Y a-t-il d'autres préoccupations ? » Personne ne prit la parole._

_« Très bien, alors je vais procéder à…La Lecture Du Journal ! »_

A suivre

Voilà, le chapitre est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Sinon Angel veut dire « ange » en anglais et j'ai hésitais à laisser le nom commun angel en anglais. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je le laisse en français ou je le remets en anglais ? Ca va pas changer beaucoup l'histoire mais il y a un jeu de mots sur le prénom Angel et le nom angel (ange). Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Sinon je publierai dès que je peux la suite mais je n'ai pas encore fini la traduction, alors un peu de patience. Je ferai aussi vite que je le peux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

Réponses aux reviews :

Chapitre 6 : Page 4

_« Pour information, j'ai offert ce journal à Shibuya pour son 18__ème__ anniversaire. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée pour lui de mettre sur papier ces expériences pour y repenser plus tard. Il semblerait que ce journal ait bien joué son rôle. » dit Murata._

_« Excusez-moi » interrompit Gunter, « Que vouliez-vous dire par « Maintenant, tu es majeur sur Terre ? »_

_« Dans de nombreux pays sur Terre, quand une personne atteint les 18 ans, elles est considérée comme adulte. Ce qui veut dire que Shibuya et moi pouvons maintenant aller dans des bars, acheter des boissons, être ivres, et choisir des filles, exactement ce que nous avons fait quand nous sommes retournés sur Terre une semaine avant son anniversaire. » expliqua Murata avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il regardait Wolfram du coin de l'œil. Le blond serra les dents. Murata avait bien sûr omis de dire que c'était lui qui avait été avec des filles, avait fini ivre et que Yuuri s'était juste assis et avait regardé Murata se rendre ridicule._

_Murata commença à lire le début de la première page. Il passa sous silence la partie sur tous ces possibles journaux._

_« Votre Altesse, je crois que vous avez oublié la partie où Yuuri parle de vos journaux contenant des choses perverses. » lui rappela gentiment Wolfram avec un petit sourire satisfait._

_« WOLFRAM ! » s'écrièrent Gwengal et Conrad à l'unisson._

_«Si il doit lire les pensées que Yuuri a sur tous le monde à voix haute, alors il doit lire aussi celles-ci ! Ce n'est que justice ! »_

_« Lord von Voltaire et Lord Weller, Lord von Bielefeld a raison. Je dois lire chaque détail. » admis Murata tout en pensant 'Attends un peu que nous arrivions à ta partie Lord von Bielefeld !'_

_Murata lut la partie sur les journaux pervers faisant s'étouffer de rire Yozak. Il poursuivit sa lecture._

Comment j'ai rencontré Lord Conrad Weller :

Murata sourit à Conrad. Il continua de lire jusque…

Le squelette volant me déposa derrière le chevalier aux allures de prince.

« J'ai toujours dit que tu ressemblait à un noble prince. » s'émut Céli. Murata poursuivit, guettant la moindre réaction de Wolfram.

Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré Lord Conrad Weller.

Pendant toute la lecture, on put entendre une chaise crisser doucement sur le sol, signe que Wolfram s'éloignait de Conrad et se rapprochait de Gwendal. Il savait ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

_Conrad avait son habituel sourire gentillet durant la lecture, mais quand Murata en vint à la partie où il parle de lui tuant des gens, son sourire commença doucement à s'effacer._

Les blagues et les jeux de mots de Conrad sont horribles. Il ne pourrait pas raconter une blague, même si c'était pour me sauver la vie.

Le sourire de Conrad était presque non-existant. Murata poursuivit la lecture.

_« Et bien Capitaine, je suis désolé d'affirmer que le petit a raison ! Même pour sauver le royaume vous ne pourriez pas. » déclara un Yozak amusé. Wolfram était alors quasiment sur les genoux de Gwendal._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon chéri. Ton père ne pouvait pas raconter de blagues non plus. Ca doit venir de la famille Weller. » ajouta une voix maternelle. Le regard de Gwendal et de Wolfram se croisèrent._

Une autre mauvaise habitude est qu'il m'appelle Majesté.

_Le sourire de Conrad était maintenant remplacé par un froncement de sourcil._

Il est bouché ou quoi ?

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Conrad à ce passage. Son visage était complètement vide. Pas la moindre émotion. 'Voilà donc ce que pense Yuuri de moi. Je pensais que mes blagues étaient drôles et il n'a plus rectifié quand je l'appelais Yuuri récemment. ' songea Conrad en lui-même._

Sinon je vénère cet homme tel un héros. Mais, je t'en supplie Shinou, mets un baillon sur sa bouche quand il essaye de raconter une blague.

_« Tu as entendu Conrad » hésita une douce voix à sa droite, « il te vénère tel un héros ! » Conrad sourit à son jeune frère avec gratitude. C'était vrai, Yuuri le vénérait tel un héros pensa Conrad et le considérait même comme un frère. Son gentil sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres._

_Murata se servit un verre d'eau et en but une gorgée. Il continua à lire._

Comment j'ai rencontré Günter von Christ :

_« Sa Majesté dit de si merveilleuses choses de moi. » déclama poétiquement Gunter en joignant ses mains devant lui et en regardant le plafond. Murata roula des yeux derrière ses lunettes et poursuivit._

_Une chaise fut déplacée vers sa place original._

Günter est un autre bon exemple d'homme qui amène hommes et femmes à ses pieds…

_Yozak plaisanta : « Et bien, Lord von Christ, les hommes et les femmes se jettent à vos pieds. » Wolfram laissa échapper un rire aigu. Gwendal et Conrad laissèrent un regard mauvais à Yozak et Wolfram. Les deux femmes toussèrent. Murata réprima un rire et continua à lire._

Günter est vraiment sensible, affectueux, passionné. Il me considère comme parfait alors que, bien sûr, je ne le suis pas.

_« Mais, votre Majesté, vous êtes parfaite ! » clama Günter. Gwendal grogna et Wolfram murmura « Mauviette. »_

Ce qui m'a le plus surpris à son propos a été comment il pouvait utiliser son épée. J'ai été surpris de découvrir qu'il avait été le professeur de Conrad. Conrad est le meilleur escrimeur au monde et Günter peut lui tenir tête.

_« Votre Altesse, vous pouvez sauter le paragraphe suivant. » sourit Günter._

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je me dois d'être juste pour tous. »_

Ses leçons sont longues et ennuyeuses. Mon Dieu, cet homme peut parler d'une voix monocorde pendant des heures. Sa constante adoration à mon égard me tape vraiment sur les nerfs autant que ses cris quand je l'ignore et que ses incessantes étreintes. J'avais l'habitude de me sentir mal quand je le laissais derrière, mais maintenant ça a changé. Il peut vraiment être lourd.

_Günter inclina la tête, cachant la multitude de teintes de rouges apparaissant maintenant sur son visage. Plusieurs halètements se firent entendre dans la pièce. Les mâchoires de Yozak, Anissina et Conrad s'écrasèrent ouvertes au sol, Céli secoua la tête, Wolfram étouffa un rire, Murata lança un faux sourire compatissant à Günter, et Gwendal se dit 'Le gosse a raison !'_

Malgré cela, j'admire et je respecte cet homme. Je serai bien embarrassé si il n'était pas là.

_Wolfram se tourna vers Günter et dit « Il a oublié de mentionner qu'il aurait l'air d'un idiot sans toi Günter ! »_

_Günter lança un sourire étincelant au jeune Mazoku._

_Murata fit un grand sourire en lisant la ligne suivante._

Un pressentiment me dit de regarder dehors par la fenêtre derrière moi, et ce que j'y ai vu a fait fleurir un sourire sur mon visage et m'a apporté une confuse et ardente émotion. Angel marchait sous ma vitre.

_Tout le monde se retourna vers Wolfram. A leur stupéfaction la plus totale, il restait calme. « Quoi ? J'ai déjà lu ce passage donc je ne suis pas énervé. Votre Altesse, Mère et Anissina devraient lire la page suivante. Pouvez-vous la leur montrer ? » Plusieurs mâchoires se fracassèrent au sol à cet instant._

_Murata était un peu surpris par le comportement de Wolfram. Celui-ci n'avait pas attenté à la vie de Shibuya, piquer une crise de colère et n'avait pas convoqué de boule de feu. Il passa le journal à Céli et Anissina et leur montra la page avec le cœur contenant les initiales de Yuuri et celles d'Angel._

_Ressentant de la pitié pour son plus jeune fils, Céli dit « C'est un magnifique cœur » d'un ton douloureux et pas joyeux comme à son habitude._

_Anissina étudia le cœur. « C'est dommage. Si il avait écrit le nom en entier, j'aurai pu me servir de mon invention **Laisse-moi te sentir et te découvrir** sur le journal » dit-elle en tapant sur l'horrible caisse devant elle._

_« Noooonnnn ! ! ! » hurlèrent plusieurs voix et Murata fit rempart de son corps pour protéger le journal._

_« Garde cette monstruosité loin du journal ! » aboya Gwendal « Est-ce que nous savons quel jour il a écrit ces lignes ? » demanda-t-il alors que Murata retournait s'asseoir._

_« Malheureusement, Shibuya a la mauvaise habitude de ne pas écrire les dates. C'est il y a environ trois semaines que je lui ai demandé si il avait écrit dans son journal. Donc j'en conclue qu'il a dessiné ce cœur entre ce moment-là et le moment où il est retourné sur Terre. » répondit Murata._

_« Je vais me faire une tasse de thé. Quelqu'un en veut une ? » proposé Céli en se levant de table._

_« Je veux bien mère » dit Wolfram se levant à son tour, tout comme toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Gwendal. Il avait mieux à faire que d'écouter le Grand Sage savourer la lecture du journal du Roi._

_« Gwendal mon chéri, tu en veux une ? » demanda sa mère. « Je prendrai juste un jus. » répondit-il._

_Tout le monde retourna à sa place avec leur thé et leurs pâtisseries. Wolfram plaça son thé près de Conrad et le plus loin possible de Gwendal. Conrad chuchota à son jeune frère « Gwendal est le suivant, n'est-ce pas ? » Wolfram sourit et hocha légèrement la tête traînant sa chaise près de Conrad et aussi loin que possible de son frère aîné._

_Dès que tout le monde fut retourné à leur place, Murata reprit sa lecture sur la page suivante._

Comment j'ai rencontré Lord Gwendal von Voltaire :

La journée suivant mon arrivée, nous avons fait route vers le Château du Serment du Sang…

…Quand je levai les yeux pour voir ce qui avait stoppé ce maudit cheval, je vis un homme très grand, bien proportionné, beau et majestueux. Il portait des habits verts, avait des cheveux charbonnés attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus, durs comme de l'acier, remplis d' intentions de meurtres alors qu'il me regardait. Effrayant ! ! ! ! !

_« Gwendal, mon chéri, tu devrai vraiment arrêter de froncer les sourcils. Tu as même fait peur à sa Majesté. Tu vas avoir plus de rides. » dit Céli à son fils. Il se caressa les tempes pour soulager la douleur lancinante qui se déclarait._

Je crois que Gwendal m'aurait attrapé par le col et jeté dans un donjon si Conrad…

…Je parie qu'il ne sait pas combien je le respecte sincèrement, même si je me plains toujours à son propos quand il me donne trop de travail. Il m'a appris comment gérer un royaume. Je ne pourrais pas guider Shinmakoku sans lui. Je serais incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans son soutien.

_Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gwendal. Alors comme ça son Roi le respecte et a besoin de lui._

Je ne comprends pas comment il me supporte. Je me dérobe toujours ou je trouve des excuses boiteuses pour ne pas faire mon travail et le laisser s'en charger. Il devient faible quand je lui fais mon sourire bête mais charmeur (héhéhé).

_Un faible grondement put être entendu, venant de Gwendal. 'Je vais lui montrer qui est la bonne poire.' pensa-t-il._

Je pense que je lui ai donné des rides permanentes sur le front.

_Gwendal commença à mimer ses doigts en train de tricoter alors que Wolfram commençait à s'appuyer sur Conrad._

Son principal défaut est qu'il ne peut pas dire non aux choses mignonnes…

_Gwendal rougit._

…Parlons-en de ses tricots, ils sont, comment dire…horribles ! Il fait d'horribles créatures qui peuvent effrayer n'importe qui, ici ou sur Terre. Les Aliens ne sont pas aussi effrayants comparés aux créations de Gwendal.

_« Excusez-moi, mais qui est cet Alien ? » demanda Anissina._

_« Et bien » commença Murata, « Sur Terre, un Alien est une créature fictive venant d'une autre planète. Il est très grand, visqueux, a de longs bras, une tête en forme d'aubergine, une queue extrêmement longue, des dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs, et quand il ouvre sa bouche pour dévorer une personne, une rangée de dents supplémentaire sort de sa bouche. Oh, et son sang et sa salive sont faits d'acide. »_

_Wolfram sentit un léger coup sur son pied gauche. Conrad se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Wolfram : « Yuuri a raison. J'ai déjà vu une figurine de cette créature. »_

_Un tic apparut au niveau de l'œil gauche de Gwendal._

…Je crois que c'est un cochon, il dit que c'est un chat. Je pense que c'est un chat, il dit que c'est un ours-abeille. Pour empirer les choses, je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense de son hobby, à moins que je ne veuille me suicider. Donc, je ne fais que hocher la tête et garde ma bouche fermée. Je suppose que la faute revient à Anissina pour avoir fait un si mauvais travail en enseignant à Gwendal comment tricoter, mais je ne suis pas surpris de savoir à quel point ses inventions sont mauvaises et dangereuses.

_« D'abord, ce n'est pas ma faute si Gwendal est un si mauvais étudiant, ensuite, mes inventions ne sont ni mauvaises, ni dangereuses ! » s'offusqua Anissina dans un grand souffle !_

_Gwendal et Günter gémirent._

_Murata jeta un regard à sa droite. Quand ses verres de lunettes reflétèrent la lumière du soleil à travers la fenêtre en face de lui, il énonça : « Le prochain est Lord von Bielefeld. »_

_Wolfram traîna sa chaise à sa place originale alors que Conrad se déplaça sur la droite et Gwendal sur la gauche. Wolfram fut épinglé entre eux deux. Le reste des occupants de la pièce fixaient Wolfram, prêts à bondir hors de portée de n'importe quelle boule de feu venant dans leur direction._

_Avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, Murata commença à lire._

Comment j'ai rencontré Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld :

Après avoir eu la peur de ma vie avec Gwendal, j'entendis des pas venir des escaliers devant moi. « C'est lui le roi des Mazoku ? » dit quelqu'un alors que je levai les yeux. Je sentis au fond de moi du respect mêlé à de la crainte. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vu une si belle et incroyable créature. Je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux si dorés, comme le soleil, et des yeux émeraudes si profonds réunis sur un visage aussi parfait. La seule chose que j'ai pu penser à ce moment-là a été : « Waouh, quel beau garçon ! »

_Wolfram sourit d'un air satisfait et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main gauche._

Dans la soirée, il s'assit près de moi pendant le dîné. Nous avons finis par avoir une ardente dispute quand il a insulté ma mère…

…Inutile de dire que j'ai gagné. Prends ça Prince des Morveux ! _Murata accentua cette partie._

_« C'était juste de la pure chance, espèce de tricheur ! » Wolfram sentit une paire de mains se placer sur chacune de ses épaules. Il s'en libéra._

Apparemment, j'ai utilisé une énorme quantité de pouvoir…

…Je suis le Maoh, roi de Shinmakoku, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas un lit pour moi tout seul ?…

…Mais, qui va me protéger de lui ?

_« Je l'ai déjà dit une fois mais je vais le répéter. Ce ne sera pas moi. » déclara calmement Wolfram._

_Murata but une autre gorgée de thé, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il prononçait lentement, soigneusement, proprement chaque mot alors qu'il continuait la lecture._

Pour moi, il était un garçon arrogant, snob, à fort tempérament, trop possessif, constamment jaloux, égoïste, rempli de préjugés et un garçon à sa maman.

_Conrad et Gwendal replacèrent chacun une main sur les épaules de leur frère. Yozak, Céli, Anissina et Murata s'étaient assis sur le bord de leur chaise près à s'enfuir. La seule personne à ne pas bouger était Günter. « Du calme, tout le monde. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que dit Yuuri. » Et avec un froncement de sourcil pensif, Wolfram ajouta « Et je dois dire que Yuuri a oublié de mentionner 'puéril' ». A cette déclaration, des mâchoires s'écrasèrent au sol et des yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. La pensée générale était 'Quand Wolfram est-il devenu mature ?' et 'C'est vraiment Wolfram ou un imposteur ?'. Seul Murata pensait 'Mince, ce n'est pas la réaction que je souhaitais.'_

Je ne pense plus ça de lui désormais…

_Wolfram essaya de pousser sa chaise loin de ses frères mais échoua. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Yuuri avait dit qu'il avait un corps magnifique. Il ne pensait pas que ses frères approuveraient._

Il est bien plus que ce que les gens voient en lui la première fois. Il y a tellement plus en Wolfram que son splendide visage et son magnifique corps.

_La suite nous montre les pensées des divers protagonistes :_

_Murata – Depuis quand Shibuya pense que le corps de Wolfram est magnifique ?_

_Günter – Pourquoi sa Majesté dit qu'il y a un corps magnifique et séduisant en la personne de Wolfram ?_

_Anissina – Et bien, je pensais que Yuuri en pinçait pour Conrad._

_Celi – Ahhhh, Yuuri, tu as remarqué les sublimes trais de mon petit garçon !_

_Yozak – Le gamin est un pervers._

_Conrad – J'ai bien entendu ? Ca doit juste être…mon imagination._

_Gwendal – QUOIIIIII ?_

_Wolfram – Ouais ! J'ai vraiment un corps de rêve, mais ces deux-là n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ça. (Il sentit des doigts se resserrer sur ses épaules.)_

A mes yeux, il est le plus attentionné et désintéressé, il est la personne la plus affectueuse au monde, sans mentionner son cœur en or.

_Tout le monde resta bouche bée à ce passage, à l'exception de Wolfram et Günter. Le blond était assis fièrement sur sa chaise : ce n'était pas le moment d'être humble. Günter, quant à lui, était au bord des larmes._

_Murata but un grand verre d'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait._

Il m'a suivi jusqu'au bout du monde sans poser de questions. Il m'a même une fois dit que si je tombais, il tomberait avec moi. Si lui tombe, je tomberais avec lui.

_Céli laissa échapper une sorte de couinement. Conrad et Gwendal regardaient leur frère, complètement sidérés. Murata n'arrivait pas à intégrer cette information. Wolfram commençait à se sentir embarrassé et la meilleure partie était pour maintenant._

Il est celui qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Il est devenu la personne la plus indispensable dans ma vie. Je commence même à aimer quand il m'appelle mauviette mais ça, je ne lui dirai jamais. Je n'échangerai son attitude enfantine pour rien au monde. C'est Wolfram et il est parfait comme il est.

_Les frères de Wolfram ne le regardaient plus, mais à la place, fixait hagards, Murata et le journal. Céli était au bord des larmes. Anissina était perplexe, Günter pleurait et Yozak ne pouvait même plus siffler. Quandt à Wolfram, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Yuuri pouvait dire de si belles choses à son sujet et en aimer un autre._

_Complètement ébahis, tout le monde, à cet instant, resta silencieux et ne fit aucun commentaire._

Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi Wolfram n'avait pas rompu notre engagement. Je l'ai envoyé baladé tellement de fois quand il abordait le sujet. Peut-être est-ce à cause de sa fierté.

Dès le départ…

…Au début, je n'ai pas rompu nos fiançailles par crainte qu'il ne me crame par exemple. Maintenant, je ne le romps pas de peur qu'il ne soit plus à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans lui ?

Wolfram et mon camarade, mon ami, mon partenaire pour faire les quatre cents coups, il est mon….

_« Il semblerait que quelque chose ait interrompu Shibuya à cet instant. » dit Murata. Il tint ouvert le journal et le retourné pour que tout le monde puisse voir la ligne tracé au bout du 'n'. « Que diriez-vous de prendre une pose ? J'ai besoin de me refaire un thé. » Tout le monde approuva._

_Gwendal se leva cette fois-ci, se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit une tasse de thé. Puis, il alla vers la fenêtre et fit signe à Conrad de le rejoindre. « Que penses-tu de ce que nous venons d'entendre ? »_

_« Je ne sais vrament pas quoi dire. Il semblerait que sa Majesté soit…et bien… intéressé par Wolfram. »_

_« Intéressé ? Le mot est faible. »_

_« C'est vrai. Mais sa Majesté est amoureuse de cet Angel. » répondit Conrad pensivement._

_« C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Je suppose que Günter a raison. Nous devons découvrir qui est Angel, et il serait préférable que nous le fassions avant que sa Majesté ne soit de retour. » Gwendal se tourna et appela Yozak._

_Yozak était en train de parler à Murata. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils étaient sûrs à 95% de l'identité de Angel. Les 5% restants étaient là parce que, connaissant Yuuri, ils étaient surpris. Bien sur, ils allaient garder pour eux certaines informations._

_« Oui général. » dit Yozak, rejoignant Gwendal._

_« Je souhaite que tu découvres qui est Angel avant le retour du Roi si nous n'avons pas plus d'indices grâce au journal. »_

_«Vous croyez que cet Angel pourrait trahir sa Majesté ? »_

_« Conrad et moi le croyons en effet. »_

_« Très bien, je commencerai dès la pause déjeunée. »_

_De l'autre côté de la pièce, Céli et Wolfram discutaient. Elle avait emprisonné son fils dans une étreinte maternelle étouffante. « Oh, Wolfy, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Sa Majesté t'aime tellement ! »_

_« Mère, Yuuri ne m'aime pas. Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il me considère juste comme un bon ami. »_

_« Après toutes les si belles choses qu'il a dit sur toi, ça n'a aucun sens. Je pense que quelqu'un lui a fait prendre une sorte de potion ou peut-être un sort a-t-il été jeté sur lui. Gwendal va chercher à savoir qui est cette personne démoniaque appelée Angel. »_

_« En parlant de cela, il est en train de discuter avec Yozak. »_

_Günter était le seul à ne pas s'être préparé une tasse de thé. Son beau visage était ravagé par les larmes. Anissina lui apporta une tasse de thé. « Günter ? » appela-t-elle en lui donnant la tasse._

_« Oui ? » renifla-t-il._

_« Tu te rappelles quand j'ai utilisé le 'Détecteur d'amour' pour trouver sa Majesté, il y a quelques années. »_

_« Ah, oui. Le jour où les ours-abeilles étaient sortis de leurs cocons et que sa Majesté avait disparu avec Wolfram. » Renifflement…_

_« Oui, ce jour-là le 'Détecteur d'amour' avait capté de l'amour entre sa Majesté et Conrad. » dit-elle regardant Conrad du coin de l'œil._

_« Quoiiii ! »_

_« J'ai toujours pensé que sa Majesté était intéressée par Conrad après cela et vice versa. Conrad est tellement surprotecteur avec sa Majesté. Il ne me laissera pas m'approcher du Roi et de sa fantastique et puissante magie. Je me demande quand même si il n'y a pas quelque chose derrière tout ça ! » Après cela, Anissina retourna à sa place, tandis que les autres revenaient autour de la table, laissant derrière elle un Günter statufié._

« Je vais continuer avec la page suivante. Déclara Murata tournant la page 4.

En majuscule, était écrit :

ANISSINA VON KARBELNIKOFF : LA MENACE DU CHATEAU !

Elle a presque entièrement fait exploser l'aile ouest du château. Remercions Shinou que personne n'ait été blessé, à l'exception de ce pauvre Günter. J'espère qu'il va bien. Il faudra que j'aille le demander à Gisela plus tard.

Cette fois-ci, elle a dépassé son habituelle explosion par semaine. Elle a créé 'Laisse moi te montrer comment geler les enfers'-kun, en d'autres mots, une énorme machine à glace qui a explosé, répandant de la glace à travers toute l'aile ouest. Nous allons devoir attendre que la glace fonde pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

_« Maintenant nous savons ce qui l'a interrompu. Et ça nous donne une meilleur fourchette de temps de quand sa Majesté a vu Angel. » interrompit Gwendal._

_« Oui, donc il a écrit quelque chose sur Angel entre notre conversation d'il y a trois semaines et l'explosion d'il y a une semaine et demi. » ajouta Murata._

_« Je vais demander aux alentours et voir si quelqu'un portant le nom d'Angel était là durant ce laps de temps. » dit Yozak._

_Murata poursuivit._

Note pour moi-même : parler à Gwendal des dégâts. Je suis sûr que nous allons devoir reconstruire au moins deux étages de l'aile. Je vais devoir m'entretenir avec lui et voir le coût des réparations. Je suis persuadé que nous allons devoir payer pour les dommages avec l'argent qui aurait servi à améliorer le château ou peut-être à ériger un pont ou deux qui sont plus que nécessaires.

_Gwendal avait-il écouté attentivement ? Le Roi avait-il pensé au coût des réparations ? Le mal de tête de Gwendal commença à se calmer. Un rare sourire glissa sur son visage._

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Anissina, j'ai pensé qu'elle était une femme vive, intelligente, indépendante et belle, dans un corps superbe.

_«Tricheur ! »_

_« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que sa Majesté avait noté ma sublime apparence. » ajouta Anissina, levant un sourcil en direction de Wolfram._

Elle était de compagnie agréable du point de vue d'un garçon de 15 ans. Depuis, mon avis sur elle a évolué. Il faut ajouter à la liste DESTRUCTRICE et MENACANTE. Peut-être devrai-je l'envoyer à Grand Shimaron. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de la menace qu'elle représente, ils seront à genoux, nous suppliant de la reprendre avec nous. Et je ne le ferais que si ils signent un traité de paix.

_« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée » confirma Günter et Gwendal approuva d'un hochement de tête._

_« Mes inventions ne sont pas menaçantes ou destructrices et moi non plus ! » s'indigna Anissina._

Mais je dois dire que certaines de ses inventions sont utiles. Je peux juste en citer trois : les traducteurs, le bateau-banane et la chambre froide. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette chambre froide, mon Wolfram ne serait plus à mes côtés. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

_Céli posa sa main sur celle d'Anissina, la pressa gentiment et lui dit silencieusement Merci. Anissina sourit en retour._

_Le cœur de Wolfram rata un battement quand il entendit « mon Wolfram »._

Elle est aussi incroyable avec Greta. Greta l'aime vraiment beaucoup. C'est une bonne chose pour elle d'avoir une sorte de mère près d'elle alors qu'elle a deux pères. L'influence d'Anissina sur Greta peut être bonne comme mauvaise. Le bon côté est que Anissina lui apprend comment être une jeune femme indépendante, assurée et confiante. Le mauvais côté est que je crains qu'Anissina ne la transforme en Scientifique Folle ! Si cela arrive, Shinou, sauve-nous tous !

Anissina est aussi très populaire chez les enfants de la ville. Ils adorent ses histoires mettant en scène Poison Lady Anissina. Wolfram et moi, nous avons déjà eu quelques discutions sur les livres d'Anissina :sont-ils vraiment approprié pour des enfants de l'âge de Greta ?

_« Mes livres sont pour tous les âges ! »_

_« Quoi ? Tu dis qu'une héroïne dominatrice, envoyant les bandits en enfer à coups de fouet, c'est approprié ? » questionna Wolfram._

_« Il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! »_

_« Quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec ça, ou il y a juste moi et Yuuri ? »_

_« Vous deux, vous pourrez discuter de l'éducation de Greta plus tard. » Dit Gwendal._

_« Nous sommes juste des parents concernés. » s'indigna Wolfram, croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine._

_« Votre Altesse, continuez s'il vous plaît. » reprit Gwendal. Murata hocha la tête._

Note pour moi-même : Parler à Gwendal de l'idée de faire payer la moitié des réparations par la famille Karbelnikoff. Ou donner à Anissina un ultimatum : soit elle ne fait plus d'inventions destructrices, soit nous la marrions à quelqu'un, comme le souhaite son frère.

_Les yeux d'Anissina brillaient d'une lueur démoniaque. Elle n'allait pas laisser le Roi la marier pensait-elle, alors que des rires étouffés pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce._

Greta Shibuya :

Greta est ma précieuse et chère petite fille. Elle est une bouffée d'air pur. Je suis si heureux de l'avoir adopté. Quand elle est avec moi durant les leçons ennuyeuses et nulles de Günter, elle les rend supportables. Je dessine des visages et des peintures amusantes pour elle pendant que Günter me donne une leçon d'histoire soporifique.

_« Ooooooh, sa Majesté me déteste ! » Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Günter alors qu'un grondement venait de la gauche de Murata._

Note pour moi-même : Beurk. Cette boisson est amère. Lui demander de faire des boissons plus douces ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi continue-t-il de me donner ces jus affreux.

_A cet instant, les oreilles de tous étaient attentives. Wolfram se leva, Günter se lamenta et une montagne de questions furent posées à Murata. « Boisson ? », « Jus ? », « Quelle boisson ? », « Qui lui a donné cela ? », « Qui est-ce ? », « Vous croyez qu'il parle de Angel ? », « Combien en a-t-il bu ? ». Murata soupira, « Calmez-vous tous, je ne sais pas de quelle boisson parle Shibuya. » La vérité est que Murata était surpris puisqu'il ne savait rien à propos d'aucune boisson. « Nous devons admettre que c'est quelque chose que quelqu'un lui a donné. Je vais continuer pour voir si il mentionne autre chose._

Greta grandit trop vite à mon goût. Dans quelques années, elle sera suffisamment âgée pour…, je ne peux pas écrire ces mots. Elle voudra sortir avec des idiots, qu'elle aura rencontré à un bal ou d'autres choses dont je ne serai pas au courant. Je ne la laisserai pas, MEME SUR MON CORPS MORT, SORTIR AVEC QUELQU'UN ! ! !

_« Quelle mauviette ! » constat une fois de plus Wolfram, roulant des yeux et secouant la tête._

Je ne l'autoriserai pas à sortir, à partir de ce instant, jusqu'à ses 50 ans. Je parlerai à Wolf de Greta. Je sais qu'il sera d'accord avec moi puisqu'il est aussi son père.

_Wolfram grogna. Il semblerait qu'il serait celui qui sait tout de la future vie amoureuse de Greta et qu'il devrait ensuite l'annoncer calmement à Yuuri._

Je vais me promener pour me calmer un peu.

Je suis revenu de ma promenade. C'était très agréable. Croiser Angel et parler de choses et d'autres. Il a cet effet calmant sur moi. Oh Dieu, je l'aime tellement.

J'AIME MON ANGEL ! ! !

_« C'est la fin de la page. Il a écrit J'aime mon Angel en grosses majuscules sur le reste de la page. » dit Murata en montrant à tous la dite page._

_Serrant les dents, Wolfram dit « Ce bon à rien, ce tricheur, cette MAUVIETTE ! »_

_« Calme-toi Wolfram. » coupa Conrad en tapotant l'épaule de son frère._

_« Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause pour déjeuner ? » proposa Céli dans une tentative de calmer la situation._

_« Bonne idée Mère ! » lança Wolfram. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Tout le monde soupira quand Wolfram sortit. Ils étaient vivants et indemnes._

A suivre.

Brutale la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est compréhensible ce que je traduis ? Laissez des reviews please.

La suite sera sans doute longue à arriver vu que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Ca met beaucoup de temps à traduire ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

Je remercie tout le monde pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre individuellement à vos coms. Ca prend vraiment beaucoup de temps et j'ai déjà du mal à traduire suffisamment pour poster des chapitres régulièrement (non, je n'essaye absolument pas de me trouver des excuses, quelle question ^^) En tout cas, tous vos commentaires m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Merci à tous

Revenons-en à ce chapitre. Personnellement, je l'ai adoré. D'abord il est très long, ensuite, il m'a fait mourir de rire et il m'a donné envie d'étrangler Murata lol. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher votre plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 7 : La pause déjeunée !

_Alors que Wolfram ouvrait la porte de la Table Ronde, deux fangirls nommées Doria et Sangria s'enfuyaient. Elles avaient remarqué que le couloir qui menait à la pièce avait besoin d'un nettoyage minutieux. En d'autres mots, elles avaient espéré que le sortilège de silence sur la porte se serait affaiblit et qu'elles puissent entendre ce qui se passait. Elles avaient dépoussiéré les tableaux, frotté les armures, lavé les murs, et nettoyé et ciré le sol qui menait à la pièce. La seule chose qui leur restait à faire était de donner un nouveau coup de peinture sur les murs et le plafond. Ce qu'elles gardaient pour la session de l'après-midi, s'il y en avait une._

_Doria et Sangria se ruèrent dans la cuisine, et informèrent Effe, Lasana et Greta que la réunion de la Table Ronde s'était finie pour la matinée. Greta avait passé toute la matinée dans la cuisine. Elle s'inquiétait que quelque chose ait pu arriver à Yuuri quand tous les nobles s'étaient enfermés dans la pièce de la Table Ronde. Elle n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner avec Wolfram, mais toute seule. Elle était allée à sa leçon matinale, mais Günter ne s'était pas montré. Elle était allée rendre visite à Anissina dans son laboratoire mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était allée chercher Gwendal dans son bureau, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Elle avait finalement décidé de parler aux domestiques dans la cuisine pour savoir si elles étaient au courant de ce qui se passait. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, les quatre domestiques étaient penchées sur un large parchemin et gloussaient. « Bonjour » avait dit Greta. Surprises, les domestiques se tournèrent vers Greta, pliant soigneusement et cachant le parchemin._

_« Bonjour princesse » avaient dit les quatre domestiques à l'unisson._

_« Uuummm, est-ce que vous savez où est tout le monde ? »_

_« Vous voulez dire les nobles, son Altesse le Grand Sage, et Yozak ? » avait questionné Doria._

_« Oui. »_

_« Ils se sont enfermés dans la salle de la Table Ronde. » avait répondu Sangria._

_« Oh, vous savez s'ils en ont pour longtemps ? »_

_« Je suis désolé Princesse, mais il semblerait qu'ils en aient pour la matinée. » avait dit Effe._

_« Princesse, voulez-vous rester avec nous et nous aider à préparé le déjeuné ? » avait demandé Lasana._

_« Je pense que c'est possible puisqu'il semblait que je n'aurai pas de leçons ce matin. » avait dit Greta avec un grand sourire._

_« Bien, alors c'est parti. » avait répondu Lasana, prenant Greta par la main et la conduisant devant les fourneaux. Ne voulant pas que Greta soit au courant d'un possible triangle amoureux impliquant Angel et ses pères, Doria avait caché le parchemin, 'La loterie de l'amour', des yeux fureteurs de l'enfant. Doria et Sangria s'étaient excusées prétextant devoir nettoyer un certain couloir. Effe avait commencé à faire la salade et le dessert pour le déjeuné pendant que Greta avait aidé à la vaisselle._

_Dès que Wolfram était parti, tout le monde dans la pièce avait poussé un soupir de soulagement. Murata ferma le journal et le tendit à Gwendal. « Lord von Voltaire, voudriez-vous prendre soin de cela jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions cette après-midi ? »_

_Gwendal posa son regard sur Murata narquoisement. « Je serai heureux de m'en occupé. »_

_« Merci. » dit Murata. Il savait que Gwendal et Conrad étaient les seules personnes dans la pièce pas assez fouineurs pour lire le reste du journal. Et le bureau de Gwendal était plus sûr que celui de Conrad. « Nous arrêtons pour ce matin. Nous nous retrouverons après le déjeuné. »_

_Yozak se leva de sa chaise. « Je vais aller en ville et me renseigner sur cet Angel ». La vérité est qu'il allait en ville pour acheter une nouvelle robe qu'il avait vu dans la vitrine d'un magasin._

_« Je vais parler aux domestiques. Angel pourrait être un fermier de l'extérieur qui apporte des provisions au château, et ensuite, j'irai au Temple pour me renseigner sur les sorts et potions dans la bibliothèque du Temple. » informa Murata. En fait, il allait vérifier la 'loterie de l'amour', faire un petit pari d'abord puis ensuite, mettre Shinou dans la confidence._

_« Je vais parler aux gardes du château » dit Conrad, et c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire._

_« Je vais à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur les potions au goût amer. » soupira Günter. Peut-être que la boisson qu'avait bu sa Majesté lui avait fait oublié la dévotion de Günter._

_« Je vais dans mon laboratoire voir si je n'ai pas une invention qui pourrait détecter cette potion. » déclara Anissina quittant la pièce d'un pas raide. En réalité, elle allait déterrer la monstruosité qu'elle avait construite pour détruire le château quand son frère avait arrangé la rencontre avec son futur époux. 'Je ne laisserai pas sa Majesté me marier.' pensait-elle._

_Gwendal grogna, « Je vais dans mon bureau. » Il savait que la paperasse devait s'être accumulée._

_« Je ferai savoir à tout le monde quand le déjeuné sera prêt. » assura Céli au reste des occupants de la pièce, c'est-à-dire personne. Céli remarqua un insecte voler autour des pâtisseries sur le buffet. Puis, elle quitta la pièce._

_« Wolfram ! » s'écria Greta quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il l'avait cherché dans tout le château. Il voulait être avec elle et se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir vu de la matinée. Greta était la seule personne qu'il aimait qui pouvait chasser de son esprit Yuuri et Angel. Etre avec elle lui apportait du réconfort._

_« Qu'as-tu fais Greta ? »_

_« J'ai aidé Lasana et Effe à faire le déjeuné. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas déjeuner ensemble dans le jardin, juste nous deux ? » Il réussit à paraître enjoué en disant cela, mais Greta était une fille astucieuse et avait entendu les marques de tristesse dans sa voix. Elle se retint de dire 'Qu'est-ce que Yuuri a encore fait ?'_

_« Bonne idée! » répondit-elle et elle alla chercher un panier pour mettre leur repas dedans, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Murata entra et fut heureux de voir Wolfram ici ; il allait bien s'amuser._

_« Votre Altesse, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans la cuisine ? demanda Wolfram de but en blanc._

_« Je vais au Temple, donc je pensais prendre de quoi manger avec moi. »_

_« Les domestiques de Temple ne cuisinent pas assez bien pour vous ? »_

_Se penchant vers Wolfram, « Ne leur dites pas, mais elles ne cuisinent pas aussi bien que Lasana. » chuchota dans un souffle Murata à l'oreille du blond. Wolfram sentit le souffle brûlant autour de son oreille et dans son cou. Murata poursuivit, « Et puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ? »_

_Wolfram s'éloigna de quelques pas, « Je suis venu chercher ma fille. Nous allons prendre notre déjeuné ensemble et seuls. » Il accentua le mot 'seuls'. Il savait que Murata aurait voulu se joindre à eux juste pour l'agacer._

_Murata fit un large sourire et s'avança vers Wolfram, « C'est bien dommage que je doive aller au Temple. », dit-il et il ajouta d'un ton séduisant, « La prochaine fois que Shibuya n'est pas dans les alentours, je serai très heureux de vous tenir compagnie. » Il s'arrêta devant Wolfram, eut un sourire lubrique et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Regardant directement dans les yeux émeraudes du blond, il dit, « Pensez-y Lord von Bielefeld. Soyez ouvert à d'autres options. Shibuya a l'air d'être vraiment amoureux de Angel. »_

_Avant qu'un Wolfram écarlate puisse répondre, Greta revint, « Wolfram, le panier est prêt. » dit-elle en prenant la main de Wolfram dans la sienne et en le tirant loin du Sage._

_Murata assista au départ d'un Wolfram furieux et de Greta. Il adorait Voir Lord von Bielefeld tourner dans différentes teintes de rouge et l'énerver le rendait encore plus mignon._

_« Excusez-moi votre Altesse. Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? demanda Lasana._

_« Bonjour Lasana et oui vous pouvez m'aider. Je voudrais jeter un œil à la 'loterie de l'amour' et peut-être faire un petit pari. »_

_« Bien sûr » répondit-elle sortant le parchemin de sa cachette. Une fois le papier en main, elle le déplia sur la table._

_« Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle inscription sous le nom de sa Majesté. » fit remarquer Murata étudiant la loterie. Sous le nom du Roi était écrit Wolfram von Bielefeld et le nouveau venu Angel. Sous Angel, il était écrit 'Possible' et 'Impossible'. « Que voulez-vous dire par Possible et Impossible ? » questionna Murata._

_« Cela signifie qu'il y a ou non une possibilité qu'une personne nommée Angel existe dans la vie du Roi. »_

_« Je vois. Je ne connaît personne nommé Angel dans la vie de Shibuya, donc je vais faire un petit pari sur 'Impossible'. Mais, quelle est la seule personne à avoir parier sur 'Possible' ? » demanda Murata les yeux fixés sur la seule croix sous le 'Possible'._

_« Ca doit être Sangria. Elle a l'habitude de miser sur le mauvais cheval. »_

_« Je vois. » répondit Murata dans un gloussement, puis, il ajouta avec un sourire séducteur et une voix mielleuse, « Pouvez-vous me faire un sandwich ? Je dois aller au Temple. J'ai très faim, je le mangerai sur la route. »_

_« Bien sûr que je peux » assura Lasana, ses joues se colorant doucement en rouge et pensant 'Oh, le Grand Sage est siiiiii adorable.'_

_Lasana fit le sandwich, l'enveloppa et le tendit à Murata. Il la remercia et, alors qu'il la quittait, il lui fit un clin d'œil, faisant presque s'évanouir la fangirl._

_Quand Gwendal entra dans son bureau, il y trouva encore plus de pétitions, confortablement installées sur son bureau. Il se lamenta à leur vue. Il déposé le journal dans son premier tiroir et le verrouilla. Son mal de tête reprit de l'ampleur, mais il se souvint de ce que le Grand Sage avait lu : '_Il devient faible quand je lui fais mon sourire bête mais charmeur (héhéhé).'_ Son mal de tête s'intensifia encore plus. Il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et ouvrit le tiroir du bas, sur le côté gauche du bureau. A l'intérieur se trouvait un élégant miroir de poche, serti de joyaux, qu'il sortit. Gwendal se regarda dans le miroir et pensa ' Ce gamin avec un sourire bête mais charmant.' Des taches roses s'étalèrent sur ses joues à cette pensée. Il réessaya, cette fois avec de la colère dans la voix. Il essaya encore et encore, mais ne réussit pas à faire disparaître le rose de ses joues. Il sut alors qu'il était ensorcelé par ce 'Bête mais charmant sourire !' Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il glissa le miroir sous une pétition._

_« Gwendal, mon chéri, le déjeuné sera bientôt prêt. » dit sa mère, entrant dans le bureau et fermant la porte derrière elle. « Avant que nous y allions, je voudrais discuter de sa Majesté et Wolf en privé. »_

_« Mère, il est évident que sa Majesté est amoureux de quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un n'est pas mon plus jeune frère ! »_

_« C'est ce qu'il semblerait être, en effet Gwen mon chéri. Mais, ce qui me semble incompréhensible est pourquoi le Roi Yuuri a fait de telles éloges à Wolf, comme si il était amoureux de lui. »_

_« Je dirai que le Roi tient Wolfram en grande estime, qu'il le considère comme son meilleur ami. »_

_« Gwendal, tu dirais de ton meilleur ami qu'il est parfait tel qu'il est ? Que si il tombait, tu tomberais avec lui ? Que tu serais perdu sans lui ? Et qu'il a un visage et un corps magnifique ? »_

_L'œil gauche de Gwendal commença à s'agiter à la mention de son précieux petit frère convoité par le Roi. « Nous, je ne le ferais pas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois finir de parcourir ces documents. Je vous retrouverai pour le déjeuné dans quelques minutes. » Céli ouvrit la porte et partit sans un mot._

_Gwendal sortit le miroir de sous les parchemins. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil dedans et dit « Un roi gamin, avec un sourire bête mais charmant ! » en pensant à quel point le Roi convoitait son mignon et innocent petit frère. L'image que renvoya le miroir fut celle d'un meurtrier. Il essaya une nouvelle fois et le miroir refléta encore ses envies de meurtre. Eureka, ça fonctionnait ! Il avait le pouvoir de contrer ce sourire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire à chaque fois que le Roi lui faisait son fameux sourire, pour fuir la paperasse par exemple, était de penser au Roi, désirant son précieux frère. Il n'allait plus jamais tomber à genoux devant ce sourire. Il était un homme libre !_

_Yozak sifflotait un air joyeux en marchant vers le village. Son premier arrêt allait être la petite boutique de robes au bout de la rue principale, sur la droite. Il atteignit la boutique et la robe orange citrouille était toujours en vitrine. Elle avait un col bas, des manches courtes et bouffantes, avec des rubans jaunes aux extrémités, et la jupe s'arrêtait aux chevilles, tombait droit et serrait les hanches. Alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique, une petite clochette annonça son arrivée._

_Le propriétaire était une femme d'âge moyen, petite mais très sexy. Elle avait les cheveux roses, attachés en tresse. Ses yeux violets brillèrent à la vue de son meilleur client. « Bienvenue dans ma boutique Sir Gurrier. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Bonjour Madame Bronson. J'ai vu le joli petit ensemble dans la vitrine et il m'intéresse. »_

_« Et bien, laissez-moi vous l'amener et vous pourrez l'essayer. » Elle partit vers la vitrine et prenant la robe, elle dit : « Ca risque d'être un peu serré puisque cela a été fait pour un corps plus frêle. » Elle lui amena la robe pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. L'étoffe était de soie douce et les rubans sur les manches avaient été confectionnés à la main._

_« Je vais l'essayer. » Il se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage._

_Quand il en sortit, il était clair que la robe était un peu trop serrée et un peu trop petite. Le dos de la robe avait été laissé déboutonné et la jupe arrivait au milieu des jambes musclées de l'homme. Les manches semblaient prêtes à craquer au niveau des coutures quand il pliait ses bras. Mrs. Bronson détailla le résultat et le fit tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même. « Cela moule parfaitement vos hanches. Nous pouvons sans aucun doute la retoucher pour qu'elle vous convienne. Je peux enlever les boutons et ajouter des lacets au dos qui se marieront bien avec les rubans aux manches. Ca vous fera un dos magnifique. Je vais aussi arranger les manches et ajouter y ajouter une dentelle, comme sur le bas de la jupe. Qu'en dites-vous ? ». Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre de mesures, puisqu'il était un habitué._

_« Ca m'a l'air très bien. Quand la robe sera-t-elle prête ? »_

_« Vers le milieu de la semaine prochaine. Je peux faire ça plus vite, mais la qualité du travail ne sera pas la même. »_

_« Le milieu de la semaine prochaine sera parfait. » assura Yozak en retournant dans la cabine d'essayage._

_Quand il en sortit, il tendit la robe à la propriétaire. Un pensée lui vint à l'esprit, il devrait se renseigner sur Angel, au cas où quelqu'un d'autres commencerait à poser des questions en ville. « Mrs. Bronson, connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un nommé Angel, par le plus grand des hasards ? »_

_« Je suis désolée, je ne connaît personne portant ce nom. » répondit-elle._

_« Merci en tout cas. A la semaine prochaine. » Puis, il quitta la boutique._

_Il erra dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au beau milieu du marché. Le marché était animé de personnes, bruits, et divers arômes. Les vendeurs montraient leurs produits à des acheteurs potentiels, et les clients marchandaient avec les vendeurs pour de meilleurs prix. Yozak s'arrêta devant le vendeur de pâtisseries à l'effigie du Maoh et en acheta deux. Il questionna le propriétaire de l'étal sur Angel. Comme prévu, il ne connaissait personne qui s'appelait ainsi. Il continua à déambuler dans le marché, posant des questions ça et là à propos d'Angel, mais personne ne le connaissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à des vendeurs de fruits._

_« Angel vous dites ? Et bien oui, je connais un beau jeune homme qui a ce prénom. » dit le plus vieux vendeur._

_Yozak fut surpris de cette réponse. « Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux le trouver ? »_

_« Et bien, il vit dans une ferme à la frontière sud. Le plus proche village est Little Hamletshire, je crois, à environ trois jours à cheval. »_

'_Le gamin pourrait revenir demain, donc ce serai inutile d'aller à Little Hamletshire.__' pensa Yozak. « Savez-vous quand il reviendra dans les environs ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Il va me rapporter une livraison de bananes roses dans quatre jours. »_

_« Merci pour ces informations. Je vais voir si je pourrai le rencontrer à ce moment-là. » Yozak s'éloigna de l'étal de fruits et quitta le marché pour rentrer au château avec de nouvelles informations. 'Le Grand Sage devrait augmenter le 5% de chance que le gamin soit amoureux d'une personne prénommée Angel' pensa Yozak pour lui-même._

_Revenons à l'étal : le fils du vieil homme revint avec du pain fraîchement sorti du four. « Papa, de quoi discutais-tu avec Sir Gurrier ? » demanda-t-il à son père._

_« Il me posait des questions sur Angel. »_

_« Angel ? »_

_« Oui, tu sais, ce jeune homme de Little Halmetshire. »_

_« Papa, son nom est Nigel et pas Angel ! » dit son fils en secouant la tête._

_Conrad avait demandé à pratiquement tous les gardes en faction dans le château si ils connaissaient quelqu'un prénommé Angel. On lui avait répondu la même chose encore et encore : « Désolé Lord Weller. Je ne connaît pas d'Angel. »_

_Alors qu'il errait aux alentours, posant la même question encore et encore, il continuait de penser qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. Il sentait que la réponse à la mystérieuse question de qui est Angel, était quelque part au fin fond de son esprit. Il savait qu'il finirait par s'en rappeler à un moment ou à un autre._

_Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il déambulait dans le jardin du château. Plus loin, sous le plus grand arbre étaient assis Greta et Wolfram. Il s'arrêta et les observa faire des couronnes de fleurs. Il sourit de son gentil sourire face à cette scène chaleureuse de son petit frère et de sa fille. Il sentit une douce main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna et rencontra le regard de sa mère. « Mère »_

_Céli jeta un regard dans la même direction que Conrad quelques instants plus tôt. « Il semble si paisible et heureux à cet instant. »_

_« Greta a une bonne influence sur lui. Il est calme quand elle est avec lui. » dit Conrad._

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Conrad, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Maoh et de Wolfram ? » demanda-t-elle regardant son fils cadet dans les yeux._

_« Et bien, si il n'y avait pas le problème de Angel, je serai tenté de dire que Yuuri est amoureux de Wolfram. »_

_« J'ai essayé d'expliquer ça à Gwen. »_

_« Mère, vous savez très bien que Gwendal voit Wolfram plus comme un fils que comme un jeune frère. Il le voit toujours comme un petit bébé qui a besoin d'être protégé. »_

_Céli rit, « C'est si vrai, mon chéri. » Elle enveloppa son bras autour de Conrad « Le déjeuné est prêt. » et l'arracha à la contemplation de cette paisible scène._

_Dans les profondeurs abyssales du Château du Serment du Sang, une certaine Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff avait ôté un large drap de sur une monstrueuse invention qui dormait pour l'instant. Elle l'avait vérifié une fois, puis une deuxième fois. Il était temps pour cette machine de se réveiller sous son commandement. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient alors qu'elle souriait à sa superbe invention. « Mon cher, si notre roi décide de me marier, tu sais quoi faire ! » dit-elle au monstre endormi et le laissa tel quel. Alors qu'elle retournait dans son laboratoire, elle rencontra Günter sortant de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livres._

_Günter avait fouillé la bibliothèque à la recherche de quoi que ce soit qui se rapporte aux potions d'amour/ d'attraction qui avaient un goût amer. Il avait trouvé plusieurs livres parlant de potions d'amour ou d'attraction, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait avoir un goût amer. En réalité, la plupart de ces potions étaient douces ou fruitées. Il avait décidé de prendre les livres avec lui pour les lire minutieusement pendant le déjeuné et, si besoin est, plus tard cet après-midi. Il fut surpris quand il entendit son nom être crié. « GÜNTER ! » une main attrapa son bras et les livres tombèrent de ses bras._

_« Ahhhhh ! Anissina, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit un Günter tremblant de peur, des livres éparpillés à ses pieds._

_« J'ai besoin que tu viennes dans mon labo immédiatement ! »_

_« Je suis désolé Anissina, je ne peux pas ! » tenta-t-il d'annoncer d'un ton brave._

_« Je ne considérerai pas un NON comme une excuse valable, maintenant VIENS ! » répondit la fougueuse femme aux cheveux rouges._

_« J'ai dit NON ! J'ai beaucoup de recherches à faire. Je dois trouver quelle sorte de potion a été utilisé contre sa Majesté ! » déclara fermement Günter. Il commença à ramasser les livres._

_Anissina pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un large sourire, « Parfait ! Alors nous pouvons travailler ensemble. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée brillante. Tu as peut-être raison de croire que sa Majesté est sous l'influence de quelqu'un. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il qualifié de destructrice et menaçante ? C'est la seule conclusion logique. Nous devons découvrir ce qui a bien pu se passer. »_

_« Uh ? »_

_« J'ai une nouvelle invention incroyable appelée 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun.' »_

_« Quooooiii ? »_

_« Apporte les livres avec toi, nous en avons besoin. Nous allons entrer les données contenues dans les livres dans le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun'. Ensuite, il nous donnera la réponse, à savoir quel type de potion a été utilisé sur le Maoh. » Elle commença à pousser Günter en direction de son laboratoire._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun' ?_

_« C'est une invention que j'ai créé à partir d'une machine terrestre dont m'a parlée sa Majesté, et qui s'appelle ordonnateur. » dit-elle fièrement. _

_« Très bien ! Pas besoin de me pousser ! Je viens avec toi pour voir cet ordonnateur. », Günter secoua la tête, « et je pense que ça s'appelle un ordinateur. »_

_« Non, il a dit ordonnateur ! Maintenant bouge un peu ! » Anissina n'avait jamais tord._

_Gwendal arriva dans la salle à manger en même temps que Céli et Conrad. Tout en ouvrant la porte, il demanda, « Où est Wolfram ? Il va venir ? »_

_« Il est dans le jardin, il mange avec Greta. » répondit Céli, entrant la première dans la pièce._

_Doria et Sangria étaient déjà là, attendant de les servir. Gwendal prit sa place habituelle à l'opposé du Maoh et Céli et Conrad prirent leurs chaises habituelles. Doria commença à les servir et dit « Lady Anissina et Lord von Christ prennent leur déjeuné dans le laboratoire de Lady Anissina. »_

_« Et bien, je suppose que nous n'allons manger qu'à trois. » fit remarquer Céli. Les trois commencèrent à manger en silence. Les domestiques rodaient aux alentours, attendant un début de conversation sur le Roi, mais il apparut bien vite que la famille allait rester silencieuse. _

_Enfin, durant le dessert, Conrad, avec un sourire taquin, demanda à Gwendal, « Alors Gwendal, que vas-tu faire à propos du 'sourire bête mais charmeur'. »_

_L'homme stoïque regarda son jeune frère, « Je ne le laisserai plus m'affecter. »_

_« Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais ne pas te laisser affecter. Gwen, tu es influençable face à ce sourire. » Céli rit légèrement._

_« Mère a raison Gwendal. Comme l'a dit sa Majesté, qui aurait pensé qu'un mignon petit chaton aurait amené le Grand Général de Shinmakoku à genoux ? Conrad rit bruyamment, alors que les deux domestiques en arrière-plan se couvraient la bouche._

_Gwendal regarda fixement son frère, « Essaye et tu verras ! »_

_Conrad avait envie de taquiner son frère encore un peu. Les yeux de Gwendal suivirent Conrad qu'il se levait de sa chaise, s'approchait de celle de Yuuri et s'y asseyait. Conrad pencha la tête sur la droite, plaça son main gauche derrière sa tête, se gratta la tête et, imitant le sourire de Yuuri, dit, « Ah, Gwendal, je n'ai pas vu Greta de la journée ? Je peux y aller s'il te plaîttttttt, je peux, je peux ? ». Céli éclata de rire et les domestiques gloussèrent discrètement à la parfaite imitation de Yuuri._

_« NONNNNN ! » tonna Gwendal avec des intentions de meurtre dans les yeux. Tout le temps, il avait pensé à Yuuri convoitant son précieux, doux, innocent, adorable, mignon, petit frère._

_Conrad sursauta, tombant presque de la chaise. Céli jeta un regard surpris à son fils aîné. « Et bien, il semble que tu as vaincu ce sourire. »_

_Il se tourna vers sa mère. Avec un tendre sourire, Gwendal répondit : « Oui, je l'ai fait. »_

_« Nous ne devrions pas être trop hâtifs. » fit remarquer Conrad, « Je ne suis qu'une pâle imitation de la réalité. Et Gwendal, si ç marche sur le vrai, laisse-moi savoir comment tu t'y prends. » Il rit._

_« Pourquoi cela, Conrad ? »_

_« J'ai besoin d'apprendre à dire 'non' quand il veut s'aventurer quelque part ! » soupira-t-il. Gwendal hocha la tête, d'accord avec son frère._

_Murata avait fini son sandwich quand il atteint le Temple. Il entra directement dans le lieu saint. En entrant, il vit Ulrike parler avec la petite silhouette qui était assise sur un des coffres interdits. « Bonjour, Ulrike, Shinou » dit-il._

_« Bonjour votre Altesse. » répondit Ulrike_

_« Et bien, et bien, je vois que mon stratège s'est mêlé des affaires du Maoh une fois de plus. » fit remarquer Shinou avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage._

_« Et comment sa Majesté a-t-elle appris cela ? » demanda Murata avec un petit sourire narquois._

_« En fait, tu m'as donné une idée quand tu m'as parlé de tous les petits trucs utilisés sur Terre pour écouter les gens. »_

_« Tu veux dire des insectes avec des micros ? »_

_« Et fait, ce serait plus des mouches. » répondit un Shinou souriant, haussant les épaules._

_« Sa Majesté m'a fait enchanter une mouche. Nous avons vu et entendu tout ce qui s'est dit dans la salle de la Table Ronde à travers le globe. » expliqua Ulrike avec un froncement de sourcil désapprobateur._

_Murata se rapprocha pour regarder dans le globe en cristal, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les cheveux d'Ulrike. Il vit Lasana et Effe préparer le buffet pour la réunion de l'après-midi._

_« Je vois bien Shinou le farceur faire une telle chose, mais Ulrike, tu es devenue une commère toi aussi ? Mais où va le monde ? déclama Murata, plaçant sa main droite derrière la tête, la gauche sur son front et roulant des yeux. Puis, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur elle, « Ulrike, tu es une 'Gossip Girl !' Ahah ! dit-il en riant bruyamment. Shinou et Ulrike étaient stupéfiés par le soudain éclat de Murata._

_Shinou et Murata continuaient de parler de ce que Murata avait lu dans le journal un peu plus tôt. Sachant ce qu'était un ange, Shinou fit remarquer, « Je vois que mon sage a oublié d'informer toutes les personnes présentes à la réunion de ce qu'est un ange. »_

_« On m'a demandé si je connaissais une personne nommée Angel, et j'ai répondu en conséquence. On ne m'a jamais demandé ce qu'était un ange, et donc, je ne me suis pas embêté à leur faire parvenir cette information. » expliqua Murata d'un air faussement scandalisé._

_« Tu es vraiment machiavélique mon cher sage. »_

_« J'ai eu un très bon professeur. » dit le Grand Sage en s'inclinant._

_« Vous deux devriez avoir honte de vous ! » dit enfin Ulrike, « Fouiner dans la vie privé de quelqu'un. Et que se passera-t-il quand le Roi Yuuri découvrira que son journal a été exposé aux yeux de tous ? »_

_« Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour cela. D'abord, il sera embarrassé, puis, il sera un peu en colère, et enfin, il nous pardonnera à tous, comme il le fait tout le temps. Plus embarrassé que en colère d'ailleurs. » détailla Murata en haussant les épaules._

_« Vous êtes sûr de cela votre Altesse ? » demanda Ulrike, « Je crois que vous avez laissé 5% de chance qu'il y ait vraiment une personne nommée Angel. Il vous surprendra peut-être. Peut-être devriez-vous augmenter les chances que le Roi a de ne pas vous pardonner cette fois. »_

_Les lunettes de Murata brillaient alors qu'il fixait Ulrike. Savait-elle quelque chose que lui-même ignorait ? « Je ferai mieux de rentrer au Château. Je reviendrai plus tard. »_

_Alors qu'il s'en allait, Shinou donna à Murata un léger avertissement, « Mon sage, une dernière chose, ne joue pas avec mon descendant. Il me ressemble peut-être mais il n'est pas moi. Il est assez fougueux ! »_

_« Oh, je le sais très bien. C'est ce qui va être amusant. » répondit Murata, dos à Shinou et Ulrike._

_Wolfram était tranquille, regardant Greta et portant une couronne de fleurs qu'elle avait faite. Elle en avait d'ailleurs faite plusieurs qu'elle avait distribué aux alentours, et bien vite, si elle continuait comme ça, le jardin serait vide de fleurs. Ils avaient parlé de ses études, de l'aide qu'elle apportait aux cuisines, de tricot, et le plus important, de la nouvelle histoire d'Anissina. Wolfram s'était reculé en entendant les nouvelles aventures de Poison Lady Anissina. C'était une autre histoire où elle tranchait et découpait à tout va, et cette fois-ci avec une machette et un fouet rangé dans une de ses bottes._

_Alors qu'il regardait Greta s'éloigner pour trouver plus de fleurs, son esprit revint aux événements du matin, à Yuuri, et à la découverte foudroyante de son journal. Il commençait à sentir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal. Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce journal. D'abord, il n'aurait pas appris qu'il existait un Angel, ensuite, le fouineur Günter ne l'aurait pas lu et n'aurait pas sauté sur des conclusions, approuvé par Gwendal et Conrad, et enfin, le Grand Sage Pervers n'aurait pas été impliqué. Ce qui empirait les choses était que ce stupide Sage passait sa vie à se mêler de celle de Yuuri. Wolfram pouvait parfaitement dire que Murata voulait juste l'agacer. Il le savait à la façon qu'avait Murata de lire les passages qui l'énervaient et avec ce qui s'était passé dans les cuisines. Le Grand Sage lui a-t-il vraiment fait des avances quand il a dit qu'il devrait être ouvert à d'autres options ? O__u alors, c'était juste pour l'énerver..._

_Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille dans le bureau de Yuuri pour trouver ce document et pour briser cet engagement accidentel ? Lui-même voulait le briser, et encore plus maintenant. Il voulait être libéré de Yuuri et reprendre sa vie en main. Il voulait que Yuuri signe ce papier. Yuuri avait été très clair : il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était tant mieux pour Yuuri, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il se fichait que sa famille et ses amis pensaient que le Roi était sous l'influence d'une potion ou d'un sort. L'attitude de Yuuri à son égard avait toujours été froide. Et récemment, pour rendre les choses pires encore, il avait été encore plus distant. Par exemple, quand ils se frôlaient, Yuuri s'éloignait brusquement, comme s'il ne voulait aucun contact avec lui, et quand ils dormaient, maintenant Yuuri se roulait en boule et dormait sur le bord du lit, aussi loin que possible de lui. Au matin, Yuuri se précipitait hors du lit, prenait une douche rapide, et s'en allait sans un mot. Wolfram était fatigué d'être traité comme un oursin. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était à quel point les actions de Yuuri et ce qu'il disait dans son journal étaient contradictoires. Il supposait que Yuuri voulait vraiment de lui comme un ami. Deux autres pensées le taraudaient : où était le fameux document et voulait-il vraiment écouter le reste du journal ?_

_« Wolfram ?…Wolfram ? » Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et finalement le secouer par l'épaule._

_« Greta ! Je suis désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, » dit-il en regardant sa fille._

_« A quoi tu pensais ? »_

_« A pleins de choses. »_

_Incapable de rester silencieuse plus longtemps, Greta dit, « Je parie que ça a un rapport avec Yuuri. N'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Uh, et bien… »_

_« Je le savais. Je peux le voir sur ton visage. Est-ce que Yuuri va bien ? »_

_« Oui, il va bien. », il sourit à Greta, « C'est juste qu'il est une mauviette stupide. »_

_« Oh, encore ça ! », Greta roula des yeux. « Wolfram ? Tu dois encore retourner à la réunion ? »_

_« Oui, mais en vérité, je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'y aller. »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas de ne pas suivre cette réunion ? » proposa Greta, pleine d'espoir._

_« Je ne peux pas. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est plus ou moins à cause de moi que nous nous réunissons. »_

_« Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? »_

_« En quelque sorte. » avec un sourire coupable._

_« Papa….hahaha ! » gloussa-t-elle._

_« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aux cuisines faire des biscuits et aider pour préparer le dîné ? »_

_« Ok ! »_

_Wolfram et Greta rangèrent tout dans le panier, ramassèrent toutes les couronnes de fleurs et retournèrent à l'intérieur._

_Günter était assis devant le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun' dans le laboratoire d'Anissina. C'était une grande boîte rectangulaire en métal qui était appuyé sur la moitié du mur de gauche. Le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun' était composé de quatre boîtiers. Chaque boîtier avait de multiples lumières colorées, de formes et de tailles différentes, et des leviers de toutes tailles. Le boitier de droite avait aussi un bout de parchemin attaché à son extrémité. Le parchemin entrait par une fente dans le boîtier et en sortait par une autre fente en son milieu. Le boîtier de gauche avait un clavier avec des lettres en langage mazoku, attaché avec du ruban adhésif. Günter était assis devant le clavier. Sur sa tête était posé une couronne pleine d'ampoules, attaché par un câble au 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun'. A sa droite, il y avait un support grinçant sur lequel était posé un livre parlant de potions. Les autres livres étaient étalés à ses pieds. Le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun' bourdonnait, gazouillait, pépiait et sifflait._

_« Anissina, tu es sûr que nous allons avoir une réponse en entrant les données sur les différentes potions dans cette chose ? » demanda Günter, en regardant d'un air inquiet le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun'._

_« Bien sûr. Tu es prêt ? » s'assura Anissina._

_Regardant Anissina manger son déjeuné, « Anissina, je ne pourrais pas prendre une pause cinq minutes, le temps d'avaler quelque chose ? » implora Günter._

_« Très bien, je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses devant moi. Tu as cinq minutes. »_

_Elle était assise sur une petite table ronde près de la fenêtre fraîchement reconstruite. Tout en mangeant, elle lisait quelques notes sur une autre invention sur laquelle elle travaillait. Günter s'assit sur une chaise libre, près de la table sur laquelle attendait son déjeuné. Il le poussa du bout des doigts. Son repas était froid. Soupirant, il le mangea quand même._

_« Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand j'aurai fini d'entrer toutes les données dans cette machine ? »_

_« Et bien ensuite, je taperai sur le clavier ce que nous savons, à savoir que cette potion est amère. » Elle but une petite gorgée d'eau. « Et je taperai tout ce que sa Majesté aurait pu avoir dit sur cette mixture. » Regardant l'heure, elle ajouta, « Dépêche-toi Günter, nous devons retourner à la Table Ronde. » Günter essaya de manger plus vite, et sans prévenir, Anissina lui agrippa le bras et le traîna loin de la table. _

_« Atttennnnd, jnaipasencorefini ! » dit-il, essayant d'attraper un autre morceau de son repas et de le fourrer dans sa bouche._

_Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Murata et Yozak se retrouvèrent devant les portes du château._

_« Alors, as-tu découvert quelque chose ? » demanda Murata, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit que Yozak ne souriait pas du tout._

_« En réalité, oui ! Il y a bien quelqu'un nommé Angel. » rapporta sérieusement Yozak._

_Murata était stupéfié par ce nouveau déroulement. « Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ? » Allait-il perdre à la 'Loterie de l'Amour' ? Shibuya lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Shibuya était-il vraiment un TRICHEUR ? Murata eut un grand sourire à cette dernière pensée. _

_« C'est un fermier vivant près de Little Hamletshire qui s'appelle bien Angel. Il apporte des bananes dans la capitale. Je venais demander aux domestiques en cuisine si elles le connaissaient. »_

_« Je leur ai demandé tout à l'heure, mais juste à Effe et Lasana. Les autres domestiques n'étaient pas là. »_

_Murata et Yozak se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. Ils faillirent se retrouver nez à nez avec Wolfram, mais celui-ci venait de quitter la pièce par la porte conduisant dans les couloirs internes du château__. Greta était là avec Effe, commençant à préparer des biscuits._

_« Excuse-moi Effe, est-ce que Doria et Sangria sont dans le coin ? » demanda Murata._

_« Non, votre Altesse, elles finissent de préparer le buffet pour la réunion de cet après-midi à la Table Ronde » répondit Effe. « Vous avez besoin d'elles pour quelque chose en particulier ? »_

_« Je voulais leur poser une question, mais peut-être que toi ou Lasana pourriez nous aider. » _

_« Qui a-t-il votre Altesse ? »_

_« Recevez-vous des livraisons de bananes? Et si oui, savez-vous le nom de la personne qui les livre ? »_

_« Oui, nous recevons des livraisons de bananes. La prochaine sera dans quatre jours. Je ne connais pas le nom de la personne qui les amène, mais Sangria doit le savoir. Elle est la seule à entrer en contact avec lui. Elle dit qu'il est jeune, attentif, charmant, et vraiment très bel homme. » Effe rougit à sa dernière remarque._

_« Merci Effe. Yozak, tu ne veux pas jeter un œil à la 'Loterie de l'Amour' ? » demanda Murata en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_« Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, votre Altesse, oui, c'est une bonne idée. » Yozak se tourna vers Effe, « Effe, je voudrais faire un petit pari. »_

_Effe alla chercher le parchemin. Elle l'étala sur la table. Murata pointa le 'Possible et le 'Pas possible'. « Sangria est la seule qui a parié sur le mauvais cheval. » lui fit remarquer Murata. Yozak comprit ce que Murata essayait de lui dire. Elle était en effet la seule à avoir parié sur 'Possible'. « Je crois que je vais rajouter une croix sous le 'Possible' » se décida Yozak. Après cela, lui et Murata quittèrent les cuisines._

_Effe rangea rapidement le parchemin et remercia Shinou que Greta ne soit pas suffisamment curieuse pour y jeter un œil. Aucune de ces fangirls ne se doutaient que Greta était au courant pour la 'Loterie de l'Amour' depuis environ deux ans._

_Céli et Conrad furent les premiers à rejoindre la Table Ronde. Puis vint Wolfram. Il avait oublié la couronne de fleur qu'il portait toujours sur la tête._

_« As-tu eu un agréable déjeuné Wolfram ? » questionna sa Mère._

_« Oui, c'était très agréable. Greta m'a fait plusieurs couronnes de fleurs. » répondit Wolfram._

_Avant que Céli n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Anissina arriva, traînant un pauvre Günter aisni que son estomac à moitié vide. Günter se dégagea de la poigne d'Anissina et se dirigea vers le buffet près du mur. Il était garni d'en-cas pour l'après-midi, incluant : les boulettes de riz favorites de Yuuri, des chips, des fruits et des crudités pour les en-cas froids. Les en-cas chauds étaient des brochettes de poulet et de légumes, et ce qu'il semblait être des bouquets de crevettes ainsi que différentes sauces pour accompagner les brochettes. Il y avait un assortiment de boissons pétillantes, d'eaux aromatisées, de thés, et le plus important, de vins rouge et blanc. Au bout de la table, on pouvait trouver un étalage des fameux gâteaux de Effe. Günter choisit diverses brochettes, des crudités et des fruits. Puis, il rejoignit sa place à la table. Il nota que la table avait été nettoyée pour l'après-midi._

_Les occupants de la pièce regardaient Günter manger comme si c'était son dernier repas. Conrad se fit la réflexion que, effectivement, Günter avait peut-être senti que ce serait son dernier repas, puisqu'il travaillait avec Anissina._

_Gwendal entra dans la pièce à son tour. Il avait le journal de Yuuri dans les mains. Il passa en revue les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et quand il s'arrêta à Wolfram avec sa couronne de fleurs, il se put réprimer un sourire et un léger rougissement. Son précieux petit frère avait l'air si mignon et adorable._

_Enfin, Murata et Yozak firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Les lunettes de Murata brillèrent __quand il remarque Wolfram et sa couronne de fleurs. 'Il a l'air si innocent et prêt à être traqué.' Pensa Murata avec un sourire sournois. Wolfram sentit Murata le fixer à travers ses lunettes et cela le rendit mal à l'aise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet. Il prit une assiette et commença à se servir une délicieuse part de gâteau à la fraise avec beaucoup de crème fouettée sur le dessus, quand il sentit la présence de Murata derrière lui. Il gémit intérieurement._

_« Lord von Bielefeld, je dois dire que vous avez l'air adorable avec cette couronne. » dit Murata d'une voix douce, en examinant les gâteaux._

_« Vous devriez féliciter ma fille pour cela. » répondit Wolfram avec un sourire narquois._

_« Je vois que vous aimez la crème fouettée. Il y a beaucoup de façons de l'utiliser, le saviez-vous ? » demanda Murata, d'un ton aguicheur, puis il prit une fraise avec de la crème fouettée dessus, prit une cuillère de crème et doucement lécha la-dite cuillère avec le bout de sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre._

_Wolfram prit l'assiette supportant le gâteau dans la paume de sa main droite , la leva dangereusement près de Murata et déclara « Oui, je sais. Mon utilisation favorite est quand elle est jetée et écrasée sur le visage de quelqu'un. » Il sourit et retourna s'asseoir. Murata le regarda s'éloigner. Il entendit un doux bourdonnement venir du mur derrière les gâteaux. « C'était juste pour m'amuser un peu, » dit-il à la mouche. Il revint à la Table Ronde pour rejoindre les autres._

_La lecture du journal allait reprendre._

A suivre

Et oui, ce chapitre se termine là. Frustrant, hein ?

Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai laissé le terme 'Gossip Girl' en anglais. J'ai pensé que le traduire aurait fait perdre son sens et le comique de la phrase. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster au plus vite le prochain chapitre, alors patience !

Sinon laissez des reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Je les lis toutes et certaines sont vraiment marrantes. Elles m'encouragent à traduire quand j'ai la flemme ou que je suis fatiguée. Bon, assez de bavardages et place à la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8 : Page 5

_Tout le monde était assis la même place qu'au matin, et désormais, ces chaises étaient attitrées. Gwendal avait toujours le journal en main. Il l'avait placé en face de lui et avait les mains posées dessus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le donner au Grand Sage. Il commençait à appréhender le fin mot de cette histoire. En vérité, il appréhendait depuis le tout début des événements. Il pensait, non il savait, que le Sage voulait juste s'amuser un peu au détriment d'autres personnes, enpar ticulier de Yuuri. Mais, pouvait-il dire non au Grand Sage, deuxième personne la plus importante après le Roi ? Ils devaient faire tel qu'il le voulait. Il était facile de dire non au Roi, il pouvait le persuader et lui expliquer son point de vue. Mais, comment dire non à un homme, enfin fondamentalement un homme, qui avait vécu 4000 ans ? Gwendal avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la réunion de cet après-midi. Son seul espoir était que Yuuri n'ait pas écrit beaucoup plus dans son journal._

_« Lord von Voltaire, pourrais-je avoir le journal ? » demanda Murata, en tendant sa main gauche vers Gwendal. Celui-ci gémit intérieurement et rendit à contre-cœur le journal au Sage._

_« Avant que nous commencions, Yozak a apparemment trouvé des informations sur Angel. Yozak, si tu pouvais en informer le reste du groupe, » Murata lui fit signe._

_Yozak se leva et révéla ce qu'il savait. « Pendant le déjeuné, j'ai interrogé les gens en ville. J'ai demandé aux alentours si quelqu'un connaissait une personne prénommée Angel. J'allais abandonner quand j'ai questionné le plus âgé des vendeur de fruits au marché. Il connaît un jeune homme appelé Angel. Apparemment… » Yozak fut coupé par un bruyant halètement venant de chez Günter._

_« Oh, votre Majesté… » gémit Günter._

_« Günter ! Laisse Yozak terminer. » aboya Gwendal. « S'il te plaît, continue Yozak. »_

_« Apparemment, Angel vit dans une ferme près de Little Hamletshire, près de la frontière sud. Il livre au marché et au château des bananes roses. »_

_« Il est déjà venu dans le château ? » demanda Conrad._

_« Oui, les domestiques me l'ont confirmé, » assura Yozak, « Une des domestiques semble bien le connaître. »_

_« Laquelle ? » demanda Gwendal._

_« Sangria, et il y a autre chose, Angel doit livrer des bananes au vendeur de fruits dans quatre jours. »_

_« Sa Majesté revient demain. Nous pourrions essayer d'intercepter Angel sur le chemin, avant que sa Majesté ne le rencontre. » dit Conrad._

_« J'irai, » se proposa Wolfram. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cet Angel, du journal, ou de ce tricheur, stupide et idiot (sans oublier de mentionner mauviette). Il avait besoin de sortir._

_« C'est hors de question ! » objecta sévèrement Gwendal._

_« Pourquoi ? » Wolfram fixa son frère aîné._

_« Parce que je n'ai pas confiance et tu finiras pas faire quelque chose d'irraisonné. Voilà pourquoi ! »_

_« Je ne ferai rien d'impétueux. » hurla Wolfram._

_« Wolfram, calme-toi. » dit doucement son autre frère, en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule._

_Anissina prit la parole, « Je crois que nous devrions le laisser venir à nous. Comme ça, nous pourrons le prendre la main dans le sac quand il donnera la potion à sa Majesté. Si vous l'interceptez sur la route, il pourra écouler la potion, et nous n'aurons plus aucune charge contre lui. »_

_Tout le monde regardait Anissina, se répugnant à admettre qu'elle avait raison._

_« Alors, l'un de ces MESSIEURS va-t-il me dire que j'ai raison ? »_

_S'éclaircissant la gorge, Gwendal devait dire qu'il était d'accord avec elle. « Anissina marque un point. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser de quelque chose sans preuve évidente. »_

_« Nous devrions demander à Sangria si il va livrer des bananes ici dans quatre jours, » suggéra Murata. « Nous pourrions aussi découvrir, quand a été la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici. Des objections ? » Personne ne fut contre cette idée. « Yozak, pourrais-tu appeler Sangria pour nous ? »_

_« Je vais la chercher votre Altesse. », répondit Yozak, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et, comme il s'y attendait, Sangria était à seulement quelques mètres, en train de repeindre le mur. « Sangria ? »_

_Sangria sursauta quand elle entendit son prénom.. Elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il scruta les alentours pour voir qui l'avait appelé et remarqua l'homme aux cheveux oranges, la tête dépassant de la porte._

_« Sangria, pourrais-tu venir un moment ? » demanda Yozak._

_Sangria ne savait pas quoi dire. Oh ciel, s'était-elle plongée dans les ennuis ? Allaient-ils la questionner ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? « Ou,ouiiii sir… » dit-elle timidement. Elle entra dans la pièce avec hésitation. Elle s'attendait à se trouver nez à nez avec tous les nobles, assis à la table et la regardant un œil accusateur. En fait, ils la regardaient tous bel et bien, mais avec de doux sourires._

_« Sangria, peut-être pourrais-tu nous aider. » commença Murata, un gentil sourire ornant ses lèvres._

_« Que puis-je pour vous votre Altesse ? »_

_« J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de bananes roses dans la coupelle de fruits. Il n'y en a plus ? »_

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Ils voulaient juste la questionner au sujet de bananes roses ? Tous ces soucis pour rien, « Nous sommes en rupture de stock. » expliqua calmement Sangria._

_« Et, est-ce que nous en recevrons bientôt ? »_

_« Oui, j'attends la livraison pour dans quatre jours. »_

_« Parfait, je les aime vraiment beaucoup. De quand date la dernière livraison ? » interrogea Murata._

_« Je pense que c'était… oui, c'était l'après-midi où il y a eu la gigantesque explosion de glace. » affirma une Sangria enthousiaste._

_« Merci Sangria. » dit Murata avec un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, et quand personne ne fit attention à lui, il lui fit un clin d'œil. Sangria rougit et avait un sourire aux lèvres en sortant. Ohhhh, le Grand Sage était si charmant, pensait-elle._

_Une fois dans le couloir, Doria se rua sur Sangria pour savoir ce que voulez les occupants de la pièce. « Ils voulaient juste savoir pour quand était la nouvelle livraison de bananes, » répondit Sangria avec un haussement d'épaules. Puis, les deux fangirls retournèrent à leur peinture._

_« Et bien, il semblerait que nous sachions qui est ce fameux Angel maintenant. » fit remarquer Yozak, après avoir fermé la porte derrière Sangria. Il retourna à sa place._

_« Les dates coïncident avec le journal. » approuva Murata._

_« Oh, votre Majesté, qu'est-ce que cette personne diabolique vous a fait ? » s'exclama Günter. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux._

_« Oh, silence Günter ! » dit Wolfram._

_« WOLFRAM ! » s'écrièrent Gwendal et Conrad dans un bel ensemble._

_« Il n'a pas à être si **lourd, **n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« WOLFRAAAM ! » crièrent ses deux frères à l'unisson. Murata et Yozak réprimèrent un rire, Céli était médusée par le comportement de son plus jeune fils, la mâchoire d'Anissina s'était fracassée au sol, et Günter jetait un regard meurtrier à Wolfram._

_« Très bien, je vais rester calme…pour le moment » Wolfram croisa les bras sur son torse. Il pensait 'Si je suis obligé de rester ici, j'ai intérêt à agir de façon égoïste et enfantine. Avec un peu de chance, ils en auront assez et me demanderont de partir. J'ai mieux à faire qu'à écouter ce pervers lire le journal de ce stupide…' « tricheur ! » hurla Wolfram._

_« Wolfram, s'il te plaît, tais-toi ! » grommela Gwendal entre ses dents serrées._

_« Humph ! »_

_« Lord von Bielefeld, je voudrais vous poser une question à propos de quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête. » commença Murata. C'était le bon moment pour titiller un peu plus le Mini Lord. « Comprenant que vous êtes le fiancé du Maoh, et que, par conséquent, vous avez tous les droits à être dans son bureau, que cherchiez-vous quand vous avez trouvé ce journal ? »_

_Wolfram fixa Murata. Alors comme ça le Grand, le Magnifique, Sage Pervers voulait fourrer son nez dans ses affaires personnelles, et bien, il n'allait pas le laisser faire. « Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis le fiancé du Maoh donc, nos affaires ne concernent que nous ; c'est entre lui et moi, et ça ne regarde pas le Grand, Magnifique et Pervers Sage » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil levé._

_« Wolfram ! Comporte-toi bien ! » rugit Gwendal._

_« Il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'il sache pourquoi j'étais dans le bureau de Yuuri. », pointant du doigt Murata, « et cela ne regarde personne d'autre ! Je m'en vais ! » Wolfram se leva. Il bouillonnait sur place, ses yeux émeraudes brûlants, les poings serrés, et la couronne de fleurs de travers sur sa tête._

_Tout le monde dans la pièce était prêt à recevoir une boule de feu d'un moment à l'autre, quand Conrad plaça rapidement mais gentiment ses mains sur les épaules de son jeune frère. « Wolfram, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, » dit-il posément. « Ne part pas. », puis il lui murmura, de telle sorte que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre, « Ne laisse pas le Sage jouer avec toi en t'énervant. Tu te souviens de ce que Yuuri a dit ? Tu es son ami, son camarade, son partenaire pour faire les quatre cents coups, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans toi. Si tu pars, qui protégera Yuuri du Sage et de ses idées stupides pour s'amuser ? Fais-le pour notre Roi. Protège-le, tel que le ferait un soldat, mais fais-le avec tact. »_

_Conrad avait raison. Son devoir en tant que soldat était de protéger le roi. Donc, si ce pervers voulait s'amuser au détriment du Roi, il allait le défendre sans s'emporter. Il devait être diplomate. Il allait être aussi lubrique que le Sage, même si c'était plus facile çà dire qu'à faire. « Je m'excuse de m'être emporté, vous tous. » Wolfram se rassit, commença à tremper sa cuillère dans la crème fouettée sur le gâteau et se mit à la lécher. Murata le remarqua._

_Murata toussa, « Je pense que notre loyal espion devrait suivre Angel quand il arrivera. »_

_« Ce sera avec plaisir, » répondit Yozak, tout en se demandant si il devrait porter la robe bleue ou la rose._

_Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit._

_Pendant ce temps, au Temple de Shinou :_

_« Ulrike, nous avons des livraisons de bananes roses ? » demanda Shinou._

_« Oui, votre Majesté, » répondit Ulrike, qui ajouta, « Ils se sont trompés de nom. Le nom de ce fermier est Nigel Dorton, et non Angel. Les noms sont assez similaires. Allez-vous informer son Altesse de son erreur ? »_

_Shinou se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules, « Bien sûr que non, Ulrike, où as-tu été chercher cette idée ? »_

_Retournons au Château du Serment du Sang :_

_« Je vais continuer à lire le journal. » dit Murata, ouvrant le journal._

Comment j'ai rencontré Cécilie von Spitzweg : ou Sexy Queen (la reine sexy)

A mon arrivée au Château du Serment du Sang, j'ai été conduit dans mes bains privés. On m'a informé que ces bains étaient réservés à mon usage exclusif. Je prenais joyeusement un bain très relaxant, quand j'ai entendu de légers bruits de pas. Quand je me suis tourné pour voir qui était là, j'ai vu gracieuse silhouette approcher dans la vapeur. La silhouette n'était rien de plus et rien de moins qu'une déesse incarnée. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette légèrement enroulée autour de sa poitrine. Elle avait les plus éclatants cheveux dorés, les plus incroyables yeux verts que je n'avais jamais vu, ajoutés à cela de longues jambes, des hanches bien proportionnées, une taille fine, et la plus incroyable paire de seins ! WOW ! ! !

«_ Alors, comme ça sa Majesté m'a remarqué, » roucoula Céli, « Il est si adorable ! »_

_Un murmure « Tricheur ! » fut entendu quelque part entre Conrad et Gwendal. Tout le monde dans la pièce nota pour lui-même de se préparer à fuir si des flammes étaient lancées._

_Murata sourit largement et jeta un œil à un Yozak étonné. Ca allait être amusant._

Je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'elle a dit, ni ce que j'ai dit. Je sais juste que j'ai été exposé à l'âge de 15 ans à un spectacle incompris de mon cerveau naïf. En tant que le gentleman que j'étais supposé être, j'ai crié et j'ai fui. Oh, si ça se passait maintenant, je jetterai un très long regard, parlerait un peu, et m'enfuirait, puisque j'aurai à mes trousses Wolfram qui voudra me griller et Gwendal qui essayera de m'enterrer vivant.

_'Il serait préférable pour lui de courir vite !' pensa Gwendal._

_'J'en ai rôti pour moins que ça.' Pensa Wolfram._

_'…' étaient les pensées de Conrad, alors qu'il pianotait de son index droit sur la table._

_Yozal pensa 'Le Sage a peut-être donné des leçons de perversité au gamin.'_

L'heure du dîné arriva. Conrad me présenta à ses frères. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se ressemblaient. Quand il me présenta Wolfram, il plaça sa main sur son épaule. Wolfram, comme l'enfant gâté et grossier qu'il était, se dégagea de la prise de Conrad disant qu'il ne le considérait pas comme son frère. (Wolfram était rempli de rancœur contre les humains et Conrad à l'époque.) Conrad m'expliqua que son père était un humain, et c'est là que j'ai entendu « Et un homme charmant. ». C'était la même voix séduisante que dans le bain. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu la Sexy Queen. (Il m'a même sembler entendre une musique envoûtante avec des trompettes quand elle est entrée. C'était juste mon imagination débordante.)

_« Sa Majesté pense que je suis sexy. Je suppose que j'attire encore la jeune génération également. » dit fièrement Céli._

_« Lady Céli, vous avez un grand admirateur juste ici, » assura Murata, en pensant, 'Ca ne me gênerai pas de vous voir en serviette.'_

_Gwendal ronchonna silencieusement._

Les trois frères dirent en même temps « Mère ! » J'avais l'esprit embrouillé. Comment Sexy Queen pouvait-elle être leur mère ?

Elle accueillit Conrad de la façon la moins maternelle que je connaisse, lui disant à quel point il était beau. Puis, elle se dirigea vers Gwendal et s'appuya sur son torse, comme avec un amant, lui disant qu'il devrait arrêter de froncer les sourcils et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait une fille. Son prochain arrêt fut devant Wolfram. Elle le saisit dans sa généreuse poitrine, lui disant qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup et qu'elle pariait que tous les hommes devaient lui courir après. C'était la plus inhabituelle et bizarre relation parent-enfant que je n'avais jamais vu.

_« Quel est le mal pour une mère de montrer son affection envers ses enfants ? » dit Céli en faisant la moue._

_« Je suppose, Mère, que c'est la façon dont vous avez de nous accueillir, » répondit Conrad._

_« C'est un peu embarrassant Mère. » ajouta Wolfram._

_« En quoi est-ce embarrassant ? » demanda Céli._

_« Mère, j'ai 85 ans, pas 10 et je n'ai pas besoin d'être cajolé comme un enfant. » expliqua Wolfram._

_« Wolfram, mon chéri, tu seras toujours mon précieux fils. » répondit Céli avec un sourire maternel, regardant son bébé._

_Wolfram eut un gémissement plaintif et baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Conrad lui tapota le dos, comprenant son désespoir._

Puis, elle se dirigea vers moi, et me saisit par le bras. Elle me dit qu'elle était vraiment heureuse que je sois le nouveau Maoh, tout en m'enlaçant dans une étreinte très 'aimante'. J'ai été choqué et embarrassé pour ne pas dire plus. Günter vint à ma rescousse et l'éloigna de moi. Il l'appela ex-Maoh. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était en fait la précédente reine. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Cecilie von Spitzweg, mon prédécesseur, et elle me serra dans sa généreuse poitrine, comme elle l'avait fait pour Wolfram. Quel garçon stupide j'étais ! Je n'ai pas apprécié cette étreinte à sa juste valeur. Maintenant, j'apprécierai et je chérirai chaque petite seconde de ce câlin. Oh que ouiiii ! ! !

_La suite nous montre les pensées immédiates parmi les différents protagonistes._

_Gwendal – Voilà maintenant qu'il se met à convoiter Mère !_

_Anissina – Et bien, et bien, d'abord Wolfram, ensuite Lady Céli !_

_Céli – Je le câlinerai plus souvent !_

_Günter – J'enlace sa Majesté de la même façon et il ne l'apprécie pas. (Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de son adorable visage.)_

_Conrad – Ca doit être dû aux hormones de l'adolescence._

_Wolfram – Ce bon à rien, ce crétin, tricheur, perdant, cette sale mauviette !_

_Yozak – Ouaip, le gamin est devenu pervers._

_Murata – Bien joué Shibuya, tu creuses toi-même ta propre tombe ! Et dire que d'habitude, tu me traite de pervers !_

_Et au Temple :_

_Ulrike – Sa Majesté et le Grand Sage ont une mauvaise influence sur le Roi Yuuri._

_Shinou – Mon protégé est un pervers. Je savais qu'il avait ça en lui._

Günter la fit asseoir à côté de moi pendant le dîné. Elle me dit qu'elle était heureuse que je sois le nouveau Maoh et que maintenant elle pouvait aller dans sa quête de liberté et d'amour, en d'autres mots, une chasse à l'homme.

Le jour suivant, pendant mon duel avec Wolfram, elle nous soutenait tous les deux. Je me demande comment elle faisait ça. Après l'avoir côtoyé pendant une seule journée, je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle avait la tête pleine de courants d'air. Elle était une vraie Blonde.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par vraie blonde ? » demanda Céli._

_« Sur Terre, de nombreuses sociétés pensent que les femmes et les hommes blonds sont stupides, c'est juste une croyance. » expliqua Murata avec un sourire, les yeux fixés sur Wolfram et pensant ' Continue de creuser Shibuya, continue de creuser !'_

_« C'est grossier de penser des gens de cette manière ! » dit Céli dans un souffle._

_« Puisque mes cheveux sont de couleur lavande, je ne suis pas considéré comme stupide, » fit remarquer un Günter souriant, en regardant Wolfram._

_« Je suppose que tu as raison Günter. Les personnes aux cheveux lavandes doivent être considérés comme lourdes, » proposa Wolfram. Il sentit une forte prise sur son épaule droite._

_'Merci Shinou, j'ai les cheveux d'une rouge brillant' pensa Anissina._

_Murata poursuivit._

C'est incroyable à quel point j'avais tord concernant Lady Céli ! D'abord, elle est une mère fantastique. Elle aime ses fils avec tout son cœur. Quand elle a cru que Wolfram était mort, elle a été dévasté. Elle s'est blâmée pour son décès. Elle n'a pas quitté son chevet durant tout son supplice et en même temps, elle soutenait ses deux autres fils. Elle est définitivement une mère courageuse et protectrice.

_'Il a arrêté de creuser et il remonte à la surface.' Pensa Murata._

Elle est l'antithèse de la blonde stupide et sans cervelle. Elle est astucieuse, intelligente, brave, rusée et une guerrière venant des enfers. Ne laissez pas sa beauté vous tromper ; vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre sur son chemin. Mettez-vous contre elle et elle vous frappera avec son fouet.

_« Il ne pense pas que je suis stupide après tout. » dit Céli_

_« Personne ne le pense mère. » précisa Gwendal._

Elle est aussi une incroyable jardinière. Elle a créé de nombreuses fleurs, les plus belles que je n'ai jamais vu. Personnellement, mes préférées sont les Beautiful Wolfram. Elle sont belles, mais leur beauté ne peut pas être comparée à la véritable beauté de Wolfram lui-même.

_« Il aime vraiment mes fleurs. Que sa Majesté est gentille. Et Wolfy, sa Majesté dit que ta beauté ne peut pas être comparée à une fleur ! »_

_Wolfram se pencha sur la table, coupa une grosse part de gâteau avec sa cuillère et la fourra vite dans sa bouche, pour cacher à tous l'immense sourire sur son visage. Yuuri pensait qu'il était beau. Au même moment, une main venant de la droite et une venant de la gauche ratèrent les épaules de Wolfram et entrèrent en collision._

_Jetant un coup d'œil à Wolfram, 'Maudit Shibuya, tu ne pourrait pas dire quelque chose comme, impétueux Wolfram ou gamin braillard ?' pensa Murata. 'Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi il pense que Wolfram est beau. Cette crème fouettée sur ces lèvres pulpeuses est attirante.' Puis, il porta son regard sur Gwendal et Conrad et remarqua leurs visages peu joyeux. 'Au moins, tu creuses toi-même ta tombe avec les deux frères.', ses lunettes reflétant la lumière venant de la fenêtre._

_'Pourquoi Lady Céli n'a -t-elle pas créé de fleurs à mon nom ?' pensa Günter. 'Quelque chose comme Divin Günter.'_

_« Ulrike, envoie un message au château que moi, le Grand Shinou, voudrait une fleur à mon nom, » dit Shinou._

_« Je pense avoir trouvé un nom idéal. Que pensez-vous de 'Le Grand Shinou et ses farces enfantines.' » sourit Ulrike._

Un de ses plus grands défauts est son attitude capricieuse. Par capricieux, je veux dire que, d'un coup, elle se lance dans sa quête de l'amour sans prévenir personne à l'avance, et quand elle revient, elle est accompagnée d'un nouveau petit ami. Je ne peux pas suivre ses allées et venues. J'ai déjà remarqué que Wolfram est parfois embarrassé, bien qu'il ne me l'avouerait jamais. Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'en pensent Gwendal et Conrad puisqu'ils masquent bien leurs sentiments. Gwendal se cache derrière un visage dur, et Conrad a toujours ce gentil sourire sur le visage. En même temps, ce défaut la rend encore plus charmante et agréable à côtoyer. Toujours s'attendre à l'inattendu avec Lady Céli.

_« Wolfram, c'est vrai que je t'embarrasse ? » demanda tristement Céli._

_« Pas du tout, Mère ! Yuuri est juste aussi idiot que d'habitude » répondit Wolfram. Mais la vérité est qu'il était légèrement embarrassé par les caprices de sa mère._

_« Mère, je ne m'inquiéterai pas de ce que dit sa Majesté si j'étais vous. Il dit lui-même qu'il est naïf. » ajouta Gwendal._

_Conrad sourit de ce fameux 'gentil sourire' et hocha la tête en direction de sa mère._

_'Continue de creuser Shibuya.' Pensa Murata avec un sourire sournois._

Le plus grand exploit de Lady Céli est d'avoir élevé trois fils formidables. Gwendal est le force et le pilier de la famille, Conrad le protecteur et le lien de la famille, et Wolfram le cœur et la passion de la famille. C'est une mère merveilleuse. Une mère dont chaque fils et chaque fille devrait se vanter d'avoir.

_« C'est quelque chose de très beau qu'il a dit là. » fit remarquer Anissina._

_« Sa Majesté a de si belles idées, cela me donne la larme à l'œil. » gémit Günter._

_Lady Céli rougit à l'entente de ces éloges. Ses trois fils la regardaient. Ils avaient tous les trois le même sourire doux, montrant l'affection qu'ils portaient à leur mère._

_Murata, d'un autre côté, grinçait des dents, 'Maudit Shibuya, tu t'en sors bien, une fois de plus !'_

_Il y eut un léger coup à la porte, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent, Günter se leva même de sa chaise, « Je vais voir qui c'est. ». Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit légèrement. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il._

_C'était Effe. « Je suis désolée de vous interrompre votre Excellence. » Elle avait un service à thé. Il comprenait une bouilloire remplie d'eau, des tasses, des soucoupes, et un assortiment de thés. « Je n'ai pas ramené le thé dans la pièce plus tôt parce que j'avais peur que l'eau ne soit froide, et il n'y avait pas de place sur le buffet pour cela non plus. Si j'interromps quelque chose, je peux revenir plus tard. »_

_« C'est bon Effe, s'il te plaît, ramène le tout ici, » dit Günter, ouvrant largement la porte. Pendant ce temps, Murata avait fermé le journal et l'avait couvert avec le paquet de feuilles qui était devant lui._

_Effe fit glisser le service à thé près des gâteaux et disposa les tasses. Après s'être assuré que tout était fait correctement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de partir, elle s'inclina, « Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés. »_

_« Merci pour le thé Effe. » dit Günter, refermant la porte derrière elle._

_Une fois dehors, les deux peintres demandèrent rapidement à Effe si elle avait vu ou entendu quoique ce soit. Elle leur donna une réponse négative. Les trois fangirls étaient déçues. Leur plan n'avait fourni aucune réponse quant à ce qui se passait derrière ces portes fermées. Il était temps d'enclencher le plan D._

_« Je vais me servir une tasse de thé. Mère, en voulez-vous ? » questionna Gwendal alors qu'il se levait._

_« Oui, merci Gwendal, » répondit Céli._

_Conrad et Wolfram se levèrent à leur tour, pour se servir aussi du thé. Gwendal apporta à sa mère une tasse et une part de gâteau. Wolfram et Conrad le suivirent auprès de Céli. Günter et Anissina se dirigèrent devant le service à thé et regardèrent cette famille affectueuse. Céli redressa la couronne de fleurs sur la tête de son plus jeune fils. Murata et Yozak étaient debout dans un coin de la pièce, et derrière eux se trouvait une mouche très bruyante._

_« Alors, que pensez-vous maintenant du gamin et de Angel, votre Altesse ? » demanda Yozak dans un murmure à Murata._

_« Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Shibuya peut nous surprendre. J'espère que c'est une coïncidence qu'une personne nommée Angel soit tout près. Et si il a vraiment une relation avec Angel, pourquoi fait-il tant d'éloges à Lord von Bielefeld. A moins que… »_

_« A moins que ? » se renseigna Yozak._

_« Lord von Christ ait raison dans ses suppositions. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les protagonistes retournèrent à leurs sièges._

_Murata continua la lecture._

Pendant que je suis sur le sujet des femmes incroyables qui peuplent le château :

Comment j'ai rencontré Gisela von Christ :

_« Excusez-moi votre Altesse. Je crois que nous devrions sauter le passage sur ma fille puisqu'elle n'est pas là, et ne rentrera pas avant tard ce soir. » interrompit un Günter très sérieux. Il ne pensait pas que la partie sur sa fille devait être lu, dans son intérêt. Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre._

_Murata pensait la même chose, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais, à la place, il dit « Je comprends vos préoccupations Lord von Christ, mais il y a peut-être des informations supplémentaires sur Angel ou la potion qu'il utilise. Si nous sautons ce passage, nous allons peut-être manquer une pièce vitale du puzzle. »_

_« Pourquoi Günter ne lit-il pas lui-même, » proposa Anissina. « Il peut sauter les passages qui ne révèlent rien sur Angel ou les passages pouvant être embarrassants pour Gisela. »_

_« Je ne suis pas contre cette idée, » approuva Gwendal. « Quelqu'un a une objection sur le fait que Günter lise la partie consacrée à Gisela ? »_

_Tout le monde dans la pièce approuva._

_Murata n'était pas très heureux de ce qui venait de se produire. Il savait que c'était juste, mais Günter allait sûrement sauter les passages les plus croustillants. Günter prit le journal des mains de Murata avec un soupir de soulagement. Il serait capable de contrôler ce qu'avait dit le roi Yuuri sur sa fille. Une mouche se posa sur l'épaule de Günter et resta immobile._

_Il commença à lire :_

J'ai rencontré Gisela le jour où je me suis réveillé après le duel et où j'ai reçu mon surnom 'mauviette'. Wolfram, son armée, et moi sommes allés à la frontière. Après une confrontation avec Aldebert von Grantz et un coup de main pour éteindre l'incendie du village, je me suis proposé pour aider dans la tente médicale. Il y avait plusieurs personnes blessées. J'ai demandé au guérisseur en chef ce que je pouvais faire pour aider. Elle était très belle. Elle avait de beaux et expressifs yeux verts foncés et des cheveux verts harmonieux. Son visage était rond, gentil, un sourire gracieux l'ornait,_ (Günter passa la suite en prenant une longue gorgée d'eau_ : et elle avait un corps très bien fait et très sexy.)

Je n'ai appris sa relation avec Günter que plus tard. Il me la présenta officiellement en tant que 'ma fille Gisela von Christ'. J'étais ébahi ! Comment Günter avait-il pu engendrer un enfant ? _(Günter se fit la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire ça.)._ Günter m'a alors expliqué qu'elle était sa fille adoptive. Ah, ça a tout de suite plus de sens.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'insinue sa Majesté ? Je peux engendrer un enfant si je le veux ! » s'indigna Günter. Alors que la pensée générale était 'Pas vraiment', 'lui, engendrer un enfant ? ha, ha, ha' et 'ce serait un miracle.'_

_Céli lui répondit, « Nous n'en savons rien Günter, mon cher. »_

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai pensé qu'elle était compatissante, compréhensive, sensée, intelligente et sereine. Je pense toujours ça d'elle, et j'ai ajouté à la liste la meilleure médecin/guérisseuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Grâce à elle, j'apprends à soigner en utilisant ma magie. Je m'intéresse de plus en plus à la médecine. Gisela est actuellement en train de m'apprendre à soigner grâce aux herbes. J'ai déjà eu quelques leçons, mais c'est vraiment dur de gérer les leçons de Günter, le travail administratif, la direction du royaume, la charge de père, et les voyages sur Terre pour rendre visite à ma famille.

_« Je ne savais pas que sa Majesté était intéressé et apprenait à soigner. » fit remarquer Günter. « Quelqu'un était-il au courant ? » Il dirigea son regard sur Murata tout en disant cela. Wolfram répondit à la question de Günter à la place de Murata._

_« Yuuri me l'a dit il y a quelques mois. Je sais qu'il reçoit des leçons d'elle. J'ai l'ai déjà aidé un peu, » dit Wolfram. Il remarqua que Murata avait un regard moqueur, et il ajouta avec un élégant levé de sourcil, « Saviez-vous quelque chose, votre Altesse ? »_

_Murata n'aimait pas être taquiné par le Mini Morveux, mais n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre, « Non, Shibuya ne m'a rien dit. ». Murata pensa 'Pourquoi Shibuya ne m'en a pas parlé ?' Wolfram eut un petit sourire satisfait ; le soi-disant meilleur ami de Yuuri ne savait rien sur lui, 'Prends ça son Altesse le Grand Sage Qui Sait Tout !'_

_Günter poursuivit :_

Gisela a un défaut ; en fait, c'est plus un trait de caractère qu'un défaut. Elle peut être terrifiante quand elle commence à aboyer des ordres. Je sais qu'elle est un officier médical, mais elle ressemble plus à un sergent. D'ailleurs, elle est surnommée 'le Sergent' quand elle commence à donner des ordres. Tout le monde a peur d'elle, moi y compris, quand elle entre en mode Sergent. C'est comme si une sombre aura l'entourait, et si tu ne fais pas ce qu'elle te dit, elle t'annihilera.

_« Je sais que c'est ma fille, mais notre glorieux Roi, dans toute sa sagesse, a raison. Ma fille m'effraye quand elle entre en mode Sergent, » dit Günter avec un sourire affectueux. Tout le monde dans la pièce approuva._

_« C'est tout ce qu'il y a sur cette page, » remarqua Günter en tournant la page, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lire quoique ce soit…_

_« Merci Lord von Christ, » interrompit Murata, tendant sa main droite pour récupérer le journal. Günter sourit au Sage et lui rendit le journal._

_«Je vais poursuivre, » dit Murata._

_« Avant de continuer, on peut faire une petite pause ? La nature m'appelle. » dit Yozak._

_« Je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème. Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Murata._

_Ils décidèrent d'une pose de cinq minutes, pendant que Yozak allait se soulager._

A suivre.

Et oui, déjà la fin.

Je me suis bien marrée à traduire les surnoms que se donnent Wolfram et Murata, même si parfois j'ai dû modifié un peu, sinon ça faisait bizarre.

Les prochains chapitres vont encore être bien drôles. Je ferai de mon mieux pour traduire le plus fidèlement et le plus intelligiblement possible.

Si vous avez le temps, laissez une review. Ca m'encourage à continuer cette traduction qui n'est pas toujours facile.

La suite au prochaine épisode !


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**li-san:** merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une review! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Ashura-Kageboushi: **merci pour ta review. Quel courage d'en avoir écrite une aussi longue! Je me suis bien marrée à la lire^^. Tu as raison Günter en père ça doit être lourd. Et oui, la mouche sur Günter c'était bien Shinou (toujours à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres lui!). Pour Murata, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de le frapper tout au long du dernier chapitre^^. C'est vrai que c'est parfois fatiguant de traduire, surtout qu'il y a pas mal de chapitres, mais comme j'adore l'histoire j'ai plus de courage. Bonne lecture!

**nakata :** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire. Par contre, la fin n'est pas encore pour maintenant. L'auteur a écrit 20 chapitres pour l'instant et ce n'est pas encore terminé. Je fais le maximum pour traduire au plus vite, mais les chapitres sont longs donc ça prend du temps. Un peu de patience et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâcherai pas la traduction en plein milieu. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre.

**Seb: **c'est vrai que quand Yuuri va revenir à Shinmakoku, ça va être un carnage^^. Mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite malheureusement (sadique moi? non^^). Bonne lecture!

**Anthales: **c'est sûr que Murata est en train de se faire des ennemis là. Même Conrad se met contre lui. En même temps, il l'a bien cherché tu ne trouves pas? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**alanaa: **merci pour ta review! L'auteur adore jouer les sadiques en coupant les chapitres aux meilleurs moments! Tu seras encore frustré plusieurs fois avant la fin le l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

**Naty chan: **je réponds un peu en retard à ta review. Merci pour le com que tu as laissé, ça me booste pour traduire la suite. J'ai été longue à publier pour ce chapitre mais le suivant est déjà bientôt terminé donc il arrivera beaucoup plus vite. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

Désolé si j'oublie quelques personnes! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lis tous vos commentaires. En tout cas je vous remercie toutes (et tous?) pour vos reviews. Ca me motive pour traduire, parce que j'avoue que des fois j'ai la flemme. Bonne lecture à tous

Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Désolée j'ai été très occupé et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier plus vite. Ce chapitre est en plus très court, on voit ce qui se passe du côté de Yuuri. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9 : Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Partie 1

Le Docteur Jose Rodrigues était en train de jouer avec une de ses poupées, ou ce qu'il aimait appeler figurines d'action. Il jouait avec ce qu'il semblait être un super-héros, debout sur le rebord de la table. Derrière lui se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux japonais, qui ne semblait avoir pas plus de 16 ou 17 ans alors qu'il en avait 18. C'était sans nul doute parce qu'il vivait désormais plus souvent à Shinmakoku, où le vieillissement pour un mazoku était plus lent. Le garçon regardait cet homme et se demandait comment un adulte pouvait s'amuser avec une poupée. Le jeune garçon ne pouvait même plus se rappeler à quand datait la dernière fois où il avait joué avec une figurine d'action. L'avait-il déjà fait au moins ? Il en possédait une si il se souvenait bien. C'était un personnage appartenant à un dessin animé consacré au baseball. C'était un joueur de baseball ; cela comptait-il comme une figurine d'action ?

Le 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku, le Roi Yuuri Shibuya bailla. Il avait attendu que son frère finisse son importante réunion dans le bureau de Bob, en Suisse. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, en attendant de retourner dans son royaume, que d'écouter Shori radoter. Premièrement, il devait s'expliquer avec un certain blond. Deuxièmement, il devait s'expliquer avec un certain blond, plus que têtu. Troisièmement, il devait s'expliquer avec un certain blond, très fier. Quatrièmement, il devait s'expliquer avec un blond capricieux qui voulait rompre leur engagement. Cinquièmement, merde, le blond s'introduisait toujours dans sa tête. « Uhhhh ! » gémit-il plaintivement, et il se tapa la tête contre la table.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda José.

« Oui, » répondit Yuuri. Il se frotta le front. Il se sentait un peu étourdi à cause du coup. Se taper la tête contre une surface dure n'avait rien arrangé, au contraire. Au lieu de voir des étoiles flotter autour de lui, il voyait les petits Wolfram courir. « Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps à Shori ? Vous n'avez pas une idée du pourquoi de cette réunion ? » demanda-t-il à José.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas, » dit José, et il ajouta dans un murmure, « tout ce que je sais, c'est que Bob et Shori se sont disputés la veille du jour où vous êtes arrivé, à propos de cette réunion. »

« Ils se sont disputés ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu : 'Je ne pense pas que sa Majesté approuve ton idée Shori,' et c'est tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

« Donc, Shori est prêt à faire quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer. Je suis sûr que ça a quelque chose à voir avec lui, essayant encore une fois, de se mêler de ma vie, » râla Yuuri. « Je sais qu'il est déjà prêt à m'enrôler dans une prestigieuse université depuis que je lui ai dit explicitement que je continuerai mes études une fois rentré à la maison. »

« Au Japon ? se renseigna José.

« Non, ma maison, Shinmakoku, j'ai pris la décision d'en faire ma demeure permanente. Je reviendrai sur Terre pou rendre visite à tous le monde bien sûr, » continua Yuuri. Il avait beaucoup pensé à son futur. Il ne pouvait pas passer de temps sur Terre pour étudier et délaisser le royaume. En tant que Roi, son royaume passait avant tout le reste, à l'exception peut-être d'un certain blond. Ah non, le blond n'allait pas encore occuper toutes ses pensées.

« Vous l'avez dit à votre frère ? »

« Oui, mais il ne m'écoutera pas. Mes parents se sont fait à cette idée, et ils comprennent quelles sont mes obligations. Mais Shori ne se raisonnera pas. Pour lui, je suis toujours son petit frère qui a besoin d'être protégé. Quelle protection ai-je donc besoin, alors que je peux botter les fesses de n'importe qui, si ils me cherchent des noises ? »

Sharon, l'assistante de Bob, entra dans la pièce, « Shori et son invité seront là dans 30 minutes. L'avion dans lequel ils arrivaient a pris du retard. », dit-elle.

Yuuri laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. « Très bien, réveillez-moi quand ils arrivent. » Et moins d'une minute plus tard, on put entendre des ronflements venant de Yuuri. Il était plongé dans un rêve très intéressant. Ce rêve le mettait en scène, léchant de la mousse au chocolat blanc sur un doigt pâle et élégant. Puis, le rêve se changea en une hypnotisante paire de grands yeux émeraudes, dans lequels on pourrait se noyer, puis, en des lèvres roses faisant une moue adorable et murmurant 'mauviette', puis, en lui-même disant 'Je vais te montrer qui est la mauviette', puis, en une robe de chambre rose étant doucement relevée… « QUOI ! ! ! » Quelqu'un avait secoué Yuuri pour le réveiller.

« Shori est arrivé. » expliqua Sharon à un Yuuri déconcerté et toujours étourdi par son rêve. 'Mince', pensa Yuuri, 'j'allais arriver à la partie la plus intéressante !'

Yuuri se redressa calmement, alors que Shori, Bob et un homme très beau entraient dans la pièce. Yuuri ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Cet inconnu était grand. Sa chemise en soie blanche serrait son torse fin mais musclé, ses bras et ses larges épaules. Il avait un long pantalon marron qui moulait parfaitement ses cuisses quand il marchait. Ses yeux étaient en amandes, et d'un vert de jade. Son nez était assorti à un sourire révélant une parfaite dentition, qui étincelait quand elle était éclairée par la lumière. Ses cheveux cuivrés et fraîchement coupés avantageaient ses traits. Yuuri remarqua qu'aucun humain ne pouvait avoir une apparence aussi parfaite. Ce type était définitivement un mazoku.

« Docteur Ferrer, quelle surprise ! » s'exclama José alors qu'il se levait rapidement pour saluer l'homme. « Je peux t'appeler docteur maintenant ? » José serra la main de cet homme.

« Oui, tu peux mon ami. J'ai réussi mes examens et maintenant un médecin légal. » répondit le Docteur Ferrer.

« Excusez-moi docteurs, mais le Docteur Ferrer voudrait rencontrer mon frère, » coupa Shori. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Yuuri. « Docteur Ferrer, je souhaiterai vous présenter à mon frère, le 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku, le Roi Yuuri Shibuya. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer votre Majesté. » dit-il.

Yuuri tendit la main pour le saluer, tandis que Shori continuait les présentations. « Yuuri, laisse-moi te présenter le Docteur Angel Ferrer-Hidalgo, l'ambassadeur terrien de Shinmakoku. »

« Qqqqq, QUOIII ! Pas moyen ! » cria Yuuri. Shori allait reprendre la parole quand Yuuri leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. Shori l'avait encore fait ; fourrer son nez des ses affaires, pensa Yuuri, alors qu'il le regardait. Shori s'imposa le silence quand il rencontra les yeux de son frère. Yuuri était en 'mode Maoh', et bien que ses yeux étaient toujours ronds, ses pupilles étaient devenues deux fentes verticales. D'une voix glaciale, il dit, « Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Shori déglutit difficilement. Il avait déjà vu Yuuri en 'Mode Maoh', mais là c'était complètement différent. Yuuri contrôlait son pouvoir selon son bon vouloir. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec un doigt, il expliqua « S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous tous, je vais tout expliquer. » Yuuri fixait toujours Shori, alors qu'il s'asseyaient à l'opposé du Roi, tout comme Angel. Yuuri était la seule personne sur ce côté de la table.

Comme je l'ai dit Yuuri, le Docteur Ferrer a accepté le poste d'ambassadeur à Shinmakoku. »

« Désolé de vous dire cela Docteur Ferrer, » dit aimablement Yuuri, puis se tournant vers son frère, « mais pourquoi la Terre a-t-elle besoin d'envoyer un ambassadeur à Shinmakoku ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions renforcer les liens diplomatiques entre la Terre et Shinmakoku. La Terre peut être d'une grande aide à Shinmakoku. »

« Tout d'abord Shori, selon le protocole, tu devrais d'abord présenter officiellement ta requête d'envoyer un ambassadeur, via une lettre, ou en envoyant un diplomate et demander une audience aux conseillers qui discutent des lois. » dit ferment Yuuri, puis il ajouta, « Deuxièmement, comme tu peux le voir, ni Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, ni Lord Günter von Christ ne sont présents, et ce sont eux qui sont les mieux placés pour discuter des liens diplomatiques. Et troisièmement, ça aurait du être le Maoh sur Terre qui aurait du attirer mon attention sur cette affaire, et non toi. » Yuuri pensa ' Se rappeler de remercier Günter pour toutes ces leçons de politique et de diplomatie.'

« Votre Majesté a raison. Veuillez excuser l'impétuosité de mon successeur sur cette affaire. », dit Bob. Puis, il ajouta, « Je comprends que vous vous sentez insulté que vos conseillers n'aient pas été conviés à cette discussion. Mes sincères excuses à vous et à eux. »

Les pupilles de Yuuri retournèrent à la normale quand Bob eut terminé. « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser de la tendance qu'a Shori de se mêler de tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne comment traiter les problèmes diplomatiques. »

« Et toi, tu le comprends, bien sûr ? » lâcha Shori.

« Un peu que je le comprends ! Trois ans d'expérience comparées à…attends, rien, zéro, nada, zilch, zip ! » Yuuri fusilla son frère du regard. « Lord Shori Shibuya, acceptez le fait que votre envie d'envoyer quelqu'un à Shinmakoku n'est pas pour raisons diplomatiques, mais pour fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Tu dois comprendre que je poursuivrai ma vie comme je l'entendrai, et non comme toi tu le voudras ! »

« Je fais juste cela dans l'intérêt de Shinmakoku et dans ton intérêt également. »

« Non, tu es juste collant ! » Yuuri se leva de sa chaise. « Bob, si vous voulez continuer cette discussion, s'il vous plaît présentez une requête officielle à Lord von Voltaire. Lui et moi pourrons discuter de si, oui ou non, nous souhaitons un ambassadeur. Merci de votre hospitalité. Sharon , Docteur Rodrigues, Docteur Ferrer. »

Shori suivit du regard son frère, plus si petit que ça, alors qu'il s'en allait. « Yuuri, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« A la maison, j'ai des choses importantes à faire que je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps. » Un certain blond au caractère difficile vint à son esprit.

« Excusez-moi votre Majesté, » commença Angel avant que Yuuri n'ouvre la porte.

« Oui, Docteur Ferrer ? »

« Pourrais-je vous dire un mot en privé, s'il vous plaît ? » Angel le supplia du regard. « Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de votre temps. »

Yuuri l'examina et se sentit désolé pour lui. Shori avait impliqué cet homme dans la discussion sans fin qu'il avait avec son frère surprotecteur. Yuuri le regarda dans les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre que de la sincérité. « Ok, que diriez-vous d'une petite balade ? »

« Oui, merci ! » Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

« Shori, je t'avais dit que ton frère n'approuverait pas, » dit Bob avec dédain. « Tu devrais prendre ton frère un peu plus au sérieux. Il nous a tous donné une leçon aujourd'hui, et j'espère que tu apprendras quelque chose de toute cette dispute. »

« Bob, je crois que je connais mon petit frère mieux que quiconque. »

« C'est ça ton problème Shori. Yuuri a peut-être l'air d'avoir 16 ans, mais en réalité, c'est un adulte et il est bien plus mature que tu ne le penses. » fit remarquer José, alors qu'il jouait, une fois encore, avec son super-héros.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis Dr. Rodrigues. »

« Ce n'était pas un avis, mais un fait. », dit calmement José, sans un regard pour Shori.

« Tout le monde pense la même chose ici ? » demanda Shori.

« OUI » répondirent trois voix à l'unisson.

Yuuri et Angel prirent l'ascenceur en direction du rez-de-chaussée sans un mot.

Yuuri observait les mouvements d'Angel. Il remarqua qu'il avait une démarche féline, élégante et assurée. Angel lui sourit, alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Le large sourire d'Angel était accueillant, mais ses yeux luisaient de séduction. Tous ses faits et gestes étaient aguicheurs. Ils sortirent du hall principal, et se dirigèrent vers le lac.

« D'où venez-vous ? » questionna Yuuri.

« Je viens d'une ville appelée Burgos au Nord de l'Espagne.

« Je suis désolé, je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé. Je connais Madrid, Barcelone, Séville et Grenade. »

« Je ne suis pas surpris, puisque ce n'est pas un nid à touristes. Burgos n'a pas une histoire longue et prospère. »

« Et donc, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » demanda Yuuri.

« Quand votre frère vous a décrit, il m'a donné l'impression que vous étiez immature, faible et effrayé par tout. La partie immature a disparu quand vous avez fait votre speech. Vous l'avez vraiment sonné. J'aurai souhaité remettre mes frères à leur place, comme vous l'avez fait, quand j'avais votre âge.

« Combien de frères avez-vous ? »

« Deux frères aînés et une soeur plus jeune. » dit nonchalamment Angel.

« En d'autres mots, vous subissez aussi le complexe du grand frère ! » dit Yuuri avec un sourire idiot.

« Oh que oui ! Quelle horreur. » répondit Angel. « Ils voulaient que je sois un politicien. Ils étaient scandalisés quand je leur ai dit que je voulais aider les gens à se sentir mieux, en devenant médecin. Après cela, ils voulaient que je devienne un chirurgien cardiaque ou neurologiste, et pas un simple docteur. »

« On dirait que vous avez les même problèmes que moi. »

« En fait, c'est par l 'intermédiaire de mon frère aîné que j'ai rencontré Shori. Mateo était là, il y a quelques semaines, et lui et Shori ont mis au point cette histoire d'ambassadeur. »

Yuuri loucha un peu et pointa son index sur sa tempe et fixa Angel, « Mmmm, alors le grand frère t'a engagé pour être l'ambassadeur. »

Imitant Yuuri, « Oui, tu as raison. » Puis, il ajouta avec un sourire sournois, « Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord, mais ton frère a mentionné quelqu'un que je voulais vraiment rencontré. »

« Qui ça ? »

« La guérisseuse, Gisela von Christ, » répondit un Angel enthousiaste.

« Gisela ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux apprendre à utiliser ma magie pour soigner les gens, » dit Angel avec sincérité. « J'ai toujours été capable de, comment dire, soigner les gens en les touchant. Je suis la seule personne dans ma famille à pouvoir utiliser la magie », et il poursuivit d'une voix implorante, « s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous accompagner à Shinmakoku. Je vous promets que je ne me mettrai pas en travers de votre chemin. » Il s'agenouilla, leva ses mains, et implora, « s'il vous plaîttttttttttt », sachant que Yuuri n'y résisterait pas.

Yuuri commença à rire, « Et vous allez me faire croire que vous faites cela pour vos frères ? »

« Cette excuse ne marchera plus, » Angel baissa la tête.

Yuuri savait que Angel essayait de le séduire pour qu'il l'emmène à Shinmakoku. Il appréciait cet homme, qu'importe ses manières doucereuses. Ce serait sympa d'avoir quelqu'un venant de la Terre là-bas, à la place de son frère surprotecteur. « Très bien, vous pouvez venir avec moi, mais seulement avec quelques conditions : la première est que nous partons cette nuit, sans que Shori ne sache que vous venez; je lui laisserai un mot. La deuxième est que vous ne venez pas en tant qu'ambassadeur et que vous ne mentionnerez rien là-dessus. La troisième est que vous devrez rester dans l'enceinte du château et ne pas vous aventurer dehors. Et la dernière est que nous dirons à mes conseillers que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je ramène un étranger avec moi. Ah , et aussi, appellez-moi Yuuri. D'accord ? »

« Très bien, Yuuri ! » répondit Angel, se relevant et balayant la poussière sur son pantalon. « Je pensais que vous partiez demain. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que Shori soit au courant ? »

« Je dois résoudre une affaire urgente, et Shori essayera de venir avec nous. Je ne veux pas que vous lui disiez que vous venez avec moi. Nous partirons après le dîné. » L'affaire urgente concernait un certain blond.

Il continuèrent à marcher autour du lac. Yuuri observait Angel bouger et marcher. Il était vraiment beau, élégant, félin et séducteur à la fois. Les domestiques au château allaient pouvoir l'ajouter à la 'Loterie de l'amour'.

A suivre.

Hé oui, un chapitre très court pour montrer que Yuuri existait toujours. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Au prochain chapitre, nous retrouverons Wolfram et compagnie. Je le publierai assez vite puisque j'ai déjà quasiment fini la traduction.

Si vous avez le courage, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez.


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

J'ai eu un mal fou à traduire ce chapitre. Il y a toute une partie où j'ai vraiment galéré. J'espère que ça ira quand même.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Chapitre 10 : Page 6

_Doria et Sangria repeignaient le couloir en vitesse. Elles étaient tombées mutuellement d'accord sur le fait qu'elles n'entendraient rien venant de la Table Ronde. « Nous avons eu une brillante idée, » fit remarquer Doria, « Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché. » La porte menant à la salle de réunion s'ouvrit alors qu'elle parlait. Les deux domestiques se retournèrent pour voir qui sortait. La réunion était-elle finie ? Yozak quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui._

_« Bon après-midi mesdemoiselles, » dit Yozak avec un sourire. Il sentit l'odeur de peinture fraîche, « Ca va vous prendre encore longtemps de tout repeindre ? »_

_« Nous avons terminé. » répondit Doria._

_« Vous n'avez pas fait le plafond, à ce que je vois, » remarqua-t-il en pointant le plafond, qui maintenant semblait terne comparé aux murs._

_« Nous enverrons Dacascos le faire plus tard. » dit Sangria._

_« Je vois, et bien je ne vais pas vous déranger pendant que vous travaillez, » Yozak les salua et leur fit un clin d'œil. Elles manquèrent de s'évanouir._

_A l'intérieur de la pièce, tout le monde avait regardé Yozak quitter les lieux rapidement et se diriger vers les toilettes. La plupart d'entre eux espéraient qu'il était allé aux toilettes pour hommes et non pour femmes. Conrad se leva et dit, « Je vais moi-même prendre une petite pause. »_

_« Je viens avec toi, » ajouta Gwendal._

_« Vous savez, je devrai vraiment vous accompagner, » dit Murata._

_Günter et Wolfram se jetèrent un coup d'œil et pensèrent 'nous allons être les seuls à ne pas y aller ?' et dirent à l'unisson « Je dois y aller aussi ! ». Ils filèrent hors de la pièce._

_Céli et Anissina étaient les seules à être restées. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Céli._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que Yozak avait vraiment besoin de partir. Ca va faire 15 minutes qu'il se tortille sur sa chaise. Et dire que les hommes se plaignent que les femmes vont aux toilettes en groupe. Mais regardez-les ; tous les six doivent y aller en même temps. » dit Anissina avec un sourire narquois._

_Conrad, suivi de Gwendal, entrèrent dans les toilettes, alors que Yozak commençait à se soulager devant un urinoir. Les toilettes pour hommes étaient en fait une petite pièce avec un cabinet, deux urinoirs, deux lavabos avec des serviettes sur le côté, une poubelle sous les lavabos, un petit miroir rond, accroché devant chaque lavabo. C'était une pièce terne et austère._

_« Ahhhh » soupira Yozak devant son urinoir._

_Conrad vint se placé devant l'urinoir de gauche, alors que Murata entrait dans la pièce. Gwendal devait attendre, vu qu'il n'y avait que deux urinoirs._

_« Tout le monde, n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains. » dit Murata alors que Günter et Wolfram entraient._

_Les toilettes étaient maintenant comblé par six hommes qui pouvait à peine tenir dans cette petite pièce._

_« La vache, boire tout ce thé m'a vraiment donné envie d'y aller ! » expliqua Yozak alors qu'il se tournait vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains. Gwendal prit sa place. Murata prit la place de Conrad quand il eut fini._

_« Nous n'arrêtons pas de boire du thé aujourd'hui, » fit remarquer Wolfram._

_« Le thé a tendance a vite passer à travers le corps. » ajouta Günter doucement._

_« C'est aussi rapide que la bière. » dit Murata._

_« Vous avez raison, et une fois que tu commences à aller au toilette, rien ne peut t'arrêter. » dit Yozak._

_« Avez-vous essayé la bière de Bruckmühl ? Elle est très bonne. » dit Conrad._

_« Si vous voulez vraiment essayer une excellente boisson, vous devez aller à Vagen. Ils en vendent au litre. » informa Wolfram._

_Murata et Gwendal finirent ce qu'ils avaient à faire et Wolfram et Günter prirent leur place._

_« La brasserie à Götting fait une bière qui mousse parfaitement sur le rebord de la chope et coule en un mince filet comme dans les contes de fées que l'on trouve dans les livres. » dit Murata rêveusement._

_« Wolfram, » demanda Conrad, « depuis quand bois-tu de la bière ? »_

_« Conrad, je bois toujours une pinte avec mes troupes quand nous revenons de patrouille, » répondit-il. « Il faut que j'essaye celle de Götting. »_

_« Oh ! » Conrad n'arrivait pas assimiler le fait que son petit frère boive de la bière, pas plus que Gwendal qui regardait son doux et innocent petit frère._

_« Je préfère le vin, » murmura Günter._

_Murata chuchota « Vous devriez essayer celle de Kolbermoor, Lord von Bielefeld. C'est une bière légère et, après l'avoir versé, on dirait qu'il y a de la crème fouettée sur le dessus. », tandis que Wolfram se lavait les mains._

_« Vraiment, donc il vaut mieux lécher le dessus ? » répondit Wolfram en chuchotant. Si le Grand Sage Pervers voulait jouer à ça, il n'allait pas se gêner à lui rendre la pareille pensa Wolfram._

_Murata ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse venant de Wolfram, et lui, 'le Grand Sage' rougit._

_Conrad, qui avait entendu la conversation et avait observé la réaction de Murata, ajouta, « et il vaut mieux l'engloutir en une fois ! ». Wolfram tourna la tête, retenant un rire silencieux en voyant le visage de Murata devenir encore plus rouge._

_« Oh, grand frère, tu devrais vraiment essayer celle à Bad Wiessee. Elle a une énorme mousse qui déborde gentiment et glisse sur les bords de la chope. C'est encore plus amusant à lécher. ». La mâchoire de Murata se fracassa au sol suite à la remarque de Wolfram. Yozak riait discrètement, pensant que Wolfram pouvait être aussi surprenant que Yuuri. Gwendal ne pouvait pas croire que ses frères avaient une telle conversation et Günter était paumé._

_« J'ai déjà essayé celle-là. La mousse est incroyable. Le goût est siiiiii agréablement âpre ! » dit Conrad, essayant d'étouffer son rire en voyant Murata en état de choc. Murata ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose, 'c'est une conversation entre frères ça ? Si seulement Shibuya pouvait entendre ça.'_

_Puis, soudain, Gwendal réalisa...« ANISSINA…INVENTION…JOURNAL ! » cria-t-il. Son visage reflétait toute l'horreur de la situation. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et une pensée apparut clairement dans leur tête. Ils avaient laissé Anissina dans la pièce, avec se terrible invention et le journal._

_Le six hommes, pris de panique, essayèrent de se ruer vers la porte des toilettes, et inévitablement se cognèrent et se poussèrent les uns les autres. Ils trébuchèrent et tombèrent les uns sur les autres dans une enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Gwendal et Günter, grâce l'expérience acquise lors de leurs nombreuses fuites pour échapper à Anissina, furent les premiers à se dépêtrer, se lever et se ruer vers la salle de réunion._

_Quand ils arrivèrent devant la pièce, ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte et se ruèrent à l'intérieur, pour se figer à l'entrée à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Céli et Anissina étaient assises paisiblement, près de la fenêtre, à boire du thé. L'invention dormait tranquillement à sa place, et le journal n'avait pas bougé et était intact. Céli et Anissina se tournèrent vers les deux hommes, suffisamment impolis pour interrompre leur conversation. Gwendal et Günter étaient toujours plantés à l'entrée, quand tout à coup, les quatre autres hommes firent irruption dans la pièce. Cela se finit en une masse confuse de membres enchevêtrés, de corps et de têtes. Les ladies présentes ne pouvaient pas dire quel bras ou quelle jambe appartenait à quelle tête ou à quel corps._

_Après plusieurs essais, les garçons réussirent à se dépêtrer, se levèrent, rejoignirent leur chaise respective, ignorant complètement les deux femmes stupéfaites. Malheureusement pour Gwendal, il avait hérité de la couronne de fleurs de Wolfram, qui avait atterrit sur sa tête. Wolfram, remarquant que sa couronne était maintenant portée par Gwendal, donna un coup de coude à Conrad, inclina la tête vers leur aîné, et fit un clin d'œil. Conrad vit à quoi son jeune frère faisait allusion et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Gwendal avait l'air si mignon._

_Murata ajusta ses lunettes, but une petite gorgée d'eau, et dit « Je vais lire la page suivante. »_

Lord Aldebert von Grantz :

« Je continue ou nous invitons Lord von Grantz ? » questionna Murata avec un sourire moqueur.

_« Lisez donc ! » autorisa Gwendal._

J'ai déjà raconté comment j'avais rencontré Aldebert, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de réécrire cela. Ce que j'ai besoin de faire, c'est de décrire mes sentiments concernant cet homme, à l'heure actuelle. Mes pensées et mes sentiments le concernant étaient : brutal, violent, obsédé par des idées fixes, franc, compliqué et un vrai branleur **(je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre traduction, excusez-moi !)**

« C'est tout à fait Grantz, » approuva Yozak. Tout le monde hocha la tête, complètement d'accord.

« Shibuya a écrit branleur en majuscules, » dit joyeusement Murata, en montrant la page à tout le monde.

Mes sentiments le concernant sont maintenant : violent, toujours obsédé par des idées fixes, toujours franc, il n'a jamais tord selon lui, bourré de complexes, trop plein de stéroïdes, très brutal, et toujours un branleur de première ! ! Il ressemble à un joueur de Football Américain chez qui le surplus d'hormones a affecté son cerveau et l'a rendu dingue. Peut-être qu'il est le résultat d'une expérience d'Anissina qui a mal tourné !

_Un BUHAAA HAA HAA, fut entendu venant de chez Gwendal, et tout le monde, excepté Anissina le suivit dans son fou rire._

J'ai entendu dire que les gars baraqués en avaient une toute petite !

_« Oh, Shibuyahaaaaahaaaa… » Murata dut stopper sa lecture. Wolfram était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes, Conrad essuyait des larmes qui avaient coulés sur son visage, Yozak était tombé de sa chaise, Céli avait une main sur sa bouche, Günter avait enterré son visage dans ses mains, Anissina secouait le tête, et Gwendal était presque tombé à la renverse._

_Au Temple, une petite silhouette se roulait de rire sur un coffre interdit « J'ai fait le bon choix en désignant le Roi Yuuri. » Une petite fille/femme aux longs cheveux, regardait fixement la petite silhouette._

_Très loin, en territoire humain, un immense blond éternuait. « Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid. » dit-il à Keenan._

_Murata finit par reprendre son sang-froid et poursuivit sa lecture du mieux qu'il put._

Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie, mais seulement après avoir essayé de me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois. Oh, et la raison pour laquelle il a décidé de me sauver la vie est parce que l'âme de Julia est en moi. C'est vraiment une excuse ridicule. Il devrait m'aider pour moi-même. Cet abruti me dit maintenant qu'il vient à mon secours pour moi-même. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, et je ne me prononce pas là-dessus. Je vais devoir le surveiller de près, au cas où il tournerait le dos à Shinmakoku une nouvelle fois. Qui sait ce à quoi il pense dans son cerveau de la taille d'un petit pois, et si il pense tout court d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être qu'il utilise un autre appendice pour penser. HUMMM !

_Ca en était de trop. La pièce fut remplie de rires. Gwendal était au bord des larmes et riait comme personne ne l'avait vu faire depuis des années. Yozak était au sol, incapable de se relever et haletant. Günter ne faisait que crier « Oh, votre Majestééééé, » Anissina secouait la tête plus vivement, tout en disant « Il ne doit pas arrêter d'éternuer en ce moment. » Céli était à bout de souffle, Murata était plié en deux sur la table, répétant, « Oh Shibuyahaaahaaa, » et Conrad et Wolfram étaient appuyé l'un contre l'autre dans de grands éclats de rire._

_Au Temple, Ulrike avait fermé les yeux et se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses rires. Sa tentative fut vaine. Elle explosa de rire. « Ulrike, tu as un sens de l'humour après tout. » déclara Shinou._

_Murata reprit une fois de plus une certaine contenance et dit, « Il reste encore quelques lignes sur Lord von Grantz. » Il attendit que tout le monde soit capable de contenir son fou rire._

Je dois dire que je suis lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à surmonter l'obstacle du langage. Grâce à lui, j'ai été capable de communiquer avec Conrad, et plus tard, avec Günter. Si il ne l'avait pas fait, je suppose que Günter l'aurait fait.

_« Bien sûr que je l'aurai fait. Ca aurait été la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour mon beau et précieux Roi ! Ooh, combien j'aurai souhaité avoir l'honneur de le faire. Lord von Grantz m'a volé l'opportunité d'assister le plus royal et majestueux des rois, » pleura Günter. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'il sanglotait._

_Personne dans la pièce ne se sentit désolé pour lui._

SI Günter l'avait fait, j'aurai été probablement câliné, comprimé, couvé, asphyxié, et peut-être peloté.

_« Je n'aurai jamais asphyxié ou peloté sa magnificence Majesté ! » protesta Günter._

_« Si, tu l'aurais fais ! » répondit Wolfram._

_« Non, je ne l'aurai jamais fait ! »_

_« Si ! Tu le fais tout le temps, et tu n'as pas le droit. C'est MON fiancé ! »_

_« Arrêtez ça tous les deux ! » aboya Gwendal._

_Günter et Wolfram se fusillèrent du regard._

Après être passé à deux doigts de la mort, Günter m'aurait dit un rituel pour me permettre de communiquer. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, je ne l'aurai pas cru. Il aurait sans doute saigné abondamment du nez après cela.

_« C'est tout concernant Aldebert von Grantz, » informa rapidement Murata, avant que quiconque n'ait pu ajouter une quelconque remarque._

_« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser messieurs, je dois, à mon tour, aller aux toilettes. » dit Céli. Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la porte._

_« Je viens avec vous, » dit Anissina. Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce._

_Une fois sorties, elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa Majesté ait de telles pensées, » commença Anissina._

_« C'est juste un jeune homme en pleine croissance ma chère. Tous les hommes pensent que si un autre mâle n'est pas d'accord avec eux, alors il réfléchit avec ce qui se trouve en bas, » expliqua Céli._

_« Je ne parle pas de ce que raconte sa Majesté au sujet de Adelbert. Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est quand il dit que Aldelbert pourrait être une de mes expériences qui a mal tourné ! » dit Anissina dans un souffle, de la fureur dans les yeux._

_Elles arrivèrent devant les toilettes et entrèrent._

_Revenons à la salle de réunion, où les hommes commençaient doucement à se réunir autour du buffet. « Quelqu'un veut du thé ? » demanda Conrad._

_« Je crois que nous devrions nous servir du vin et porter un toast à sa Majesté pour l'excellente évaluation qu'il a faite de Lord von Grantz, » dit Yozak alors qu'il se servait un verre de vin. « J'aurai souhaité de la bière à la place, » ajouta-t-il._

_« Je t'accompagne pour le toast. » dit Gwendal._

_« Pourquoi pas, je vous suis » dit Wolfram._

_« Moi aussi. » ajouta Conrad._

_« Votre Altesse, Lord von Christ ? » demanda Yozak. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Un peu de vin si tôt dans l'après-midi n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Yozak servit la moitié d'un verre à chacun et leur tendit. « A la grande sagesse de notre Roi Yuuri Shibuya. » proclama Yozak en levant son verre._

_« A Yuuri Shibuya ! » répondirent les autres hommes. Et ils burent leur verre._

_« Je propose un autre toast, » dit Murata, « Au journal de Shibuya ! »_

_« Au journal ! » répondirent les autres._

_Dehors, dans le jardin qui était sous la fenêtre donnant sur la Table Ronde, Lasana, Doria et Sangria traînaient une échelle, un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse, un chiffon et un pauvre Dacascos. « Dacascos, tu dois nettoyer l'extérieur de cette fenêtre. » dit Doria._

_« Non, non, non, protesta Dacascos._

_« Si, tu vas le faire. Les fenêtres de la salle de réunion sont dégoûtantes. Donc, tu montes à cette échelle et tu nettoies. » dit Sangria._

_« Et quand tu seras monté, dis-nous ce que tu vois et ce que tu entends. » ajouta Lasana._

_« Noooonn ! » Dacascos réussit à se dégager de la poigne des domestiques et courut, courut, courut._

_« Zut, il s'est enfui. Nous allons devoir appliquer le plan E. » déclara Doria._

_« Nous n'avons pas de plan E, » fit remarquer Lasana._

_« Retournons aux cuisines, et mettons en place les plans E, F, G, H et I » décida Sangria. Les trois domestiques se dirigèrent vers les cuisines, se remettant de leur quatrième échec._

_Dans les toilettes des filles, Anissina et Céli se lavaient les mains. Contrairement aux toilettes plus que lugubres des hommes, la pièce était confortable et spacieuse. Les murs étaient de couleurs vives, ornées de peintures d'oiseaux et de paysages. Il y avait dix grandes cabines, six lavabos, avec un miroir oval accroché au-dessus de chacun d'eux, deux supports sur lequels se trouvaient un assortiment de serviettes de différentes couleurs, trois paniers de linge pour les serviettes utilisées, un miroir qui faisait toute la hauteur de la pièce, deux canapés vraiment confortables et reposants, une élégante table en bois entre les deux canapés sur laquelle était posé un bouquet de fleurs, et un large meuble contenant un assortiment de savons, brosses à cheveux, peignes, des accessoires et produits capillaires, des parfums, eaux de Cologne et autres produits féminins. Durant le règne du 26__ème__ Maoh, tous les toilettes publics du château avaient été remis à neuf._

_« Anissina, quelle est ton opinion sur les pensées de sa Majesté ? » demanda Céli._

_« La vérité est que, actuellement, je ne sais pas quoi penser de sa Majesté. D'abord, il veut m'envoyer à Grand Shimaron, puis il veut me marier, et enfin, il me blâme du manque de cerveau d'Aldebert. » s'indigna Anissina._

_« Oui, tu as raison à ce propos, » dit Céli, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse à sa question. Ne voulant pas heurter les sentiments de son amie, elle poursuivit, « Je ne comprends pas les sentiments de sa Majesté concernant Wolfram. Quand il parle de lui, on a l'impression qu'il est amoureux de mon bébé. »_

_« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Et dire que je pensais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Conrad. »_

_« Conrad ? »_

_« Oui, mon détecteur d'amour, avait découvert un amour mutuel entre eux deux. »_

_« Vraiment ? Il aurait pu détecté un amour fraternel, non ? »_

_« Peut-être. Peut-être que je devrai le ressortir et voir quel type de connexion il y a entre sa Majesté et Wolfram._

_« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. » dit Céli._

_Les yeux d'Anissina s'élargirent et elle sourit, ayant trouvée une nouvelle idée dangereuse. « Ca me donne une excellente idée. » annonça-t-elle. « Avec le détecteur d'amour, nous pourrons découvrir une fois pour toute qui sa Majesté aime ! »_

_« Brillante idée Anissina. J'espère juste que c'est de Wolfram dont il est tombé amoureux. » dit Céli pensivement._

_« Je commence à espérer la même chose. » ajouta Anissina. Elle ne voulait pas que le château finisse en cendres._

_« Allons-y, » dit Céli alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Anissina hocha la tête et pensa 'Où ai-je stocké le détecteur ?'_

_Quand les dames entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, elles entendirent les hommes dire à l'unisson « Au journal, au journal ! » Ils étaient debout autour du buffet, des verres de vin à la main et deux bouteilles de vin avaient déjà été vidées._

_« Puis-je vous demander à quoi ou à qui vous porter un toast ? » questionna Anissina._

_« Nous portons un toast à Shibuya et à son journal. » répondit Murata avec un sourire radieux._

_Céli et Anissina se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête, avec un accord tacite que les garçons resteraient des garçons. Quel gaspillage de si bon vin pensa Anissina._

_Les femmes s'assirent à leurs places respectives, et les hommes les rejoignirent. Murata posa son verre, pas complètement vide mais qui avait besoin d'être rempli, devant lui sur la table. Il ouvrit le journal et recommença à lire._

Comment j'ai rencontré Yozak Gurrier :

_« A ton tour Yozak, » dit Conrad un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il savait d'avance que la partie concernant Yozak serait amusante._

_« Je suppose que vous jubilez, capitaine. » répondit Yozak._

J'ai rencontré Yozak, habillé en FEMME !

_« Et bien, ce n'est pas surprenant, » ajouta Wolfram. Tout le monde dans la pièce murmura son accord._

En réalité, je l'ai d'abord rencontré dans les bains du château de Gwendal, mais à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qui il était et je ne lui ai pas parlé.

_« Je m'en rappelle, je parlais aux jumeaux. » fit remarquer Yozak alors qu'il se remémorait le jour en question._

Je me souviens qu'il était assis avec deux garçons très efféminés qui m'ont attaqué, moi d'abord et ensuite le pauvre Günter quand il est arrivé. C'est très courageux de la part de Günter d'être venu à mon secours.

_« Sa Majesté a dit que j'étais courageuuuuux, » dit Günter avec passion._

_« Le petit est mignon, mais Lord von Christ, vous êtes juste irrésistible. » clama Yozak en riant._

_« Merci, Yozak. » dit Günter en rougissant._

Ma première vraie rencontre avec lui a été sur le chemin de l'île de Bandarbia pour trouver Morgif.

Conrad et moi étions au bal qui avait lieu sur le bateau dans lequel nous voyagions. Je n'avais jamais dansé de ma vie avant cela.

_« Bien sûr, comme si j'allais croire ce tricheur. Il a probablement dansé avec toutes les femmes présentes, » souffla Wolfram alors qu'il croisait les bras._

_« Yuuri a dansé uniquement avec Béatrice et moi, » répondit Conrad. Il réalisa son erreur un peu trop tard._

_Wolfram tourna sèchement la tête dans la direction de Conrad. « Alors il a dansé avec toi ? Pourquoi donc alors que tu savais que c'était MON fiancé Lord Weller ! » cria Wolfram de toute la force de ses poumons, tout en se levant. Wolfram fut remis rapidement sur sa chaise quand Gwendal attrapa la chaise et la poussa vers son jeune frère. Wolfram tourna son regard vers Gwendal et déglutit difficilement quand il vit le visage menaçant de son frère et ses yeux remplis d'intentions de meurtre. La couronne de fleur était de travers sur la tête de Gwendal._

Soudainement, cette grande femme avec une voix rauque m'a demandé une danse. Elle portait un habit étriqué.

_« Je ne pensais pas que mes vêtements étaient si serrés. » dit un Yozak abattu._

_« On voyait ton ventre parce que ta robe était mal boutonnée. » se souvint Conrad._

_« Oh, tu as remarqué ? Tu as aimé ? » Yozak fit un clin d'œil à Conrad. Celui-ci rougit pendant que tout le monde se retenait de rire._

Elle avait des cheveux oranges qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, des yeux bleus, un visage masculin, et de larges biceps. Cette femme ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à une femme. Je l'ai surnommée Miss Biceps. J'ai découvert que Miss Biceps était un homme quand Yozak est venu nous secourir Conrad, Wolfram et moi du bateau de patrouille de Grand Shimaron. Quand il nous a secouru, il était habillé en homme.

Au début, je croyais que Yozak n'avait pas confiance en moi, spécialement après le fiasco du repêchage de Morgif dans les sources chaudes.

_« Quelle mauviette. » dit Wolfram._

Je peux entendre Wolfram me traiter de mauviette ! Et il a raison.

_« Vous avez vu, même lui admet que c'est une mauviette ! » ajouta Wolfram._

J'espère que j'ai gagné la confiance de Yozak depuis.

_« Il semblerait, en effet. » confirma Yozak._

Ce que je pensais de Yozak à ce moment-là est qu'il était admirable, digne de confiance, un espion incroyable, avec un grand cœur, un guerrier et qu'il était bizarre.

_« Bizarre ? » questionna Yozak._

_« Laissez-moi vous lire la phrase suivante, » dit Murata, les yeux cachés derrière ses verres._

Ce que je pense de lui maintenant n'a pas changé, mais je peux rajouter, tricheur et plaisantin.

_« Je peux comprendre le plaisantin, mais tricheur ? Je n'ai jamais trompé personne ! protesta Yozak. Tout le monde se tourna vers Yozak avec un sourcil relevé , et le fixa avec incrédulité._

Quand je dis tricheur, je veux dire qu'il a du payé le jury du dernier concours de beauté pour drag queen. Il a gagné le titre de Miss Drag Queen De Shinmakoku trois années consécutives.

_« Je n'y peux rien si je suis beau et que j'ai gagné ! » dit Yozak secouant la tête, croisant les bras et se mettant à bouder._

C'est injuste ! Comment diable peut-il battre Wolfram ou moi dans des vêtements féminins. Nous sommes tellement mieux dans des robes, pour ne pas dire tellement plus féminins, que lui, spécialement Wolfram.

_« C'est totalement vrai ! » aboya Wolfram. « Mère, vous êtes un juge, comment a-t-il pu gagné alors que Yuuri a l'air si adorable dans une robe ? »_

_« La vérité, mon chéri, c'est que le Roi et toi êtes trop féminines. Vous ressemblez à deux vraies jeunes filles très mignonnes. » répondit Céli en haussant les épaules._

_« Mais, ce n'est pas le but du concours ? »_

_« Le mot clé est DRAG, » dit Yozak._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ? » demanda Wolfram, en regardant l'espion._

_« Cela signifie que, même si une homme est habillé comme une femme, on peut toujours dire que c'est un homme. »_

_« En d'autres mots, notre adorable Majesté et toi ressemblaient à de vraies filles et non à des hommes dans des vêtements féminins. » ajouta Günter. « Sa Majesté est si incroyablement beau dans une robe, » gémit-il alors qu'un fin filet de sang coulait de son nez._

_« Très bien, puisque Yuuri et moi ressemblons trop à des filles, cette année, ne nous demandes pas de participer à cette compétition Mère ! » dit Wolfram avec dédain._

_« Très bien mon chéri, je ne vous le demanderai pas. » Dit Céli tout en pensant ' J'ai déjà choisi vos robes. Vous n'avez pas le choix.'_

_« Je vais continuer. » dit Murata, finissant son verre de vin._

Et pourtant, il gagne ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? Je parie que Wolfram est d'accord avec moi.

_« C'est parce qu'il triche ! » s'énerva Wolfram._

Nous devons régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute avant la prochaine compétition. Je le dis clairement, Wolfram et moi nous n'y participerons pas ; lady Céli nous force toujours à faire cette compétition.

_« Vous voyez Mère, Yuuri et moi ne participerons plus à partir de maintenant. On ne nous forcera plus à faire cette compétition. » déclara Wolfram._

_« Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à faire quoique ce soit. » dit Céli._

_Les trois fils se tournèrent vers leur mère dans un même mouvement. « Mère, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, » Gwendal prit la parole._

_« Bien sûr que si, Gwen mon chéri. » dit Céli en faisant la moue._

_« Mère, vous avez un don pour convaincre les gens de faire ce que vous voulez, » renchérit Conrad avec un doux sourire._

_Céli regardait ses fils sans ciller._

_Murata porta son regard sur le journal, se demandant comment le passage consacré à Yozak avait pu engendrer une dispute familiale. « Je vais poursuivre la lecture » dit-il._

La chose la plus bizarre le concernant est qu'il emporte toujours une robe avec lui pour lui porter bonheur.

_« C'est vrai. Porter une robe m'a déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, » ajouta Yozak._

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre lui et les robes ? Pourquoi doit-il s'habiller comme une femme 90% du temps, quand il est hors du château à jouer son rôle d'espion ? Je veux dire, il pourrait se déguiser en vieil homme, en soldat ou autre.

_« Je me fais moins remarquer quand je m'habille en femme. »_

_« Moins remarquer ? On te remarque bien plus quand tu es en robe. » dit Wolfram._

_« En fait, je crois que tu t'en sors vivant grâce à cela parce que l'ennemi pense que tu es un fou, et pas un espion. » ajouta Conrad, avec un sourire sarcastique._

Je me souviens qu'un jour, à Caloria, il s'est changé en infirmière juste pour aider les blessés. Y avait-il quelque chose qui justifiait ce costume, bien sûr que nonnnnnnn ! Je crois qu'il aime vraiment ça, ou alors il essaye d'impressionner quelqu'un.

_Murata stoppa sa lecture et dit, « S'il vous plaît, rappelez-vous que ce sont les pensées de Shibuya. Je ne suis que le lecteur. »_

Peut-être Conrad ? Mmmmmmm.

_Six personnes commencèrent à rire, pensant que, heureusement pour eux, les deux étaient mi-humains, mi-mazoku et que par conséquent ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de magie. Yozak ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer. Conrad rougit et voulut trouver un trou et s'y terrer._

_« Je vais pouvoir sortir le 'Détecteur d'amour' du placard. » dit Anissina._

_« Yozak, tu es vraiment intéressé ? » questionna un Sage, rendu joyeux par le vin._

_« Depuis quand vous vous fréquentez tous les deux ? » plaisanta Günter._

_Wolfram riait fortement, se tenant au bras de Gwendal. « Merci de m'avoir tiré vers toi Gwen. » Gwendal hocha la tête en direction de son plus jeune frère. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent de rester près de Conrad pour l'instant. »_

_Pour embarrasser encore plus Conrad, sa mère dit, « A quand le mariage ? »_

_A la remarque de Céli, Yozak bondit de sa chaise, se rua sur Conrad et l'enlaça étroitement, « Quand allons-nous nous marier capitaine ? »_

_Conrad rougit encore plus._

_« Yozak, mon cher, » dit Céli, attirant son attention, « Je peux t'aider à choisir la robe de mariée. »_

_« Conrad, Yozak, je peux vous aider à organiser le mariage, » les taquina Günter._

_« Je peux officier la cérémonie, » se proposa Murata._

_« Greta peut être la demoiselle d'honneur, » sourit diaboliquement Gwendal._

_« Gwendal et moi pouvons être les témoins, et Yuuri peut conduire Yozak jusqu'à l'autel, » dit Wolfram en essayant de garder son sérieux._

_« Yozak, lady Céli et moi pourrons t'aider à te préparer, » ajouta Anissina._

_« Tu vois mon ange, tout peut être arrangé rapidement, plus besoin de fuguer ! » Puis, Yozak déposa un baiser sur la joue de Conrad._

_« Ulrike, fais en sorte que le Temple soit prêt pour un mariage, » plaisanta Shinou._

_« Je suppose que vous et son Altesse trouvez ça drôle d'embarrasser Lord Weller. Honte à vous deux, » fulmina Ulrike._

_« Ahhhh, ne gâche pas tout Ulrike. »_

_« J'ai besoin d'un verre de vin ! » s'écria Conrad avec colère, tout en se levant de sa chaise._

_« Ne le prenez pas comme ça capitaine, » dit Yozak, se joignant à lui pour un verre de vin. Conrad lui jeta un regard furieux._

_« Je vais me resservir, » dit Murata, s'approchant du buffet. « Quelqu'un en veut ? » demanda-t-il. Personne ne répondit. Ca aurait été bien de porter un toast au couple, pensa Murata, cependant, cela aurait été un peu trop dur pour Lord Weller._

_Les trois hommes retournèrent s'asseoir après avoir remplis leurs verres de vin._

_Murata en but une gorgée et poursuivit._

Yozak a un excellent sens de l'humour. Conrad devrait prendre des leçons venant de lui. Même si je doute que des leçons changeraient quoique ce soit.

_« Le gamin a raison. Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincu de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous capitaine. »_

_« Il ne peut pas faire de miracles. » ajouta Wolfram, accroché au bras de Gwendal. Conrad lui lança un regard meurtrier._

Il est très bien quand il est seul, mais quand il entre en contact avec Murata, c'est une toute autre histoire.

_Murata garda le silence. Ses lunettes luisaient avec la lumière venant de la fenêtre. Il lut pour lui-même les lignes suivantes et dit, « C'est tout pour Yozak. »_

_Ils le fixèrent tous et secouèrent la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il cachait quelque chose. Sans que Murata ne le remarque, en un clin d'œil Wolfram se rua sur Murata et lui prit le journal des mains. Murata tourna brutalement la tête et dit froidement, « S'il vous plaît, rendez-moi le journal. » Wolfram courut de l'autre côté de la table, et avec un comportement gamin commença à lire. Personne ne protesta._

Je devrai poser des panneaux d'avertissement autour du château, disant :

***DANGER***

AGIR AVEC PRUDENCE

QUAND SONT ENSEMBLE

KEN MURATA ET YOZAK GURRIER

_« Tout est en majuscules ! » s'exclama Wolfram alors qu'il montrait le journal à tout le monde._

Ce n'est pas bon de les voir ensemble durant une paisible journée. Ils complotent toujours quelque chose ensemble. Leur cible favorite est soit Wolfram, soit moi, mais parfois ça peut être Günter, Conrad, et même Gwendal. Gwendal et moi allons devoir trouver une solution pour garder ces deux-là à distance l'un de l'autre.

_« MAINTENANT, c'est tout concernant Yozak. Gwendal, sois sûr de trouver une solution avec Yuuri pour ces deux-là. » dit Wolfram en s'approchant d'un Grand Sage très énervé. « Je vous le rend votre Altesse, comme vous me l'avez demandé. » dit Wolfram avec une attitude supérieure et un sourire moqueur, tout en tendant le journal à Murata. Murata cacha ses émotions derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes. Yozak était resté muet tout ce temps._

_Au Temple, Shinou et Ulrike applaudirent tous les deux l'initiative de Wolfram. « Mon Grand Sage le méritait, » dit Shinou. Ulrike ajouta, « Son Altesse n'a pas l'air très contente. »_

_« Non, en effet, » approuva Shinou. Il savait que Murata allait maintenant riposter violemment._

A suivre.

Pfffffiou, pas facile ce chapitre. J'espère que la traduction n'est pas mauvaise. Si vous voyez des phrases lourdes, prévenez-moi et n'hésitez pas à me proposer une meilleure traduction. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, alors vous pouvez balancer vos reviews sans problème.

Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas fini de le traduire, alors un peu de patience.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures…


	11. Chapter 11

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne traduis pas pour rien et que vous aimez ce que je publie. Je suis bien contente de m'être décidé à traduire cette histoire.

Sinon, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Il y a encore une fois beaucoup d'humour, mais aussi un passage plus sérieux. Et encore une fois, j'ai voulu piétiner, écarteler, broyer, en gros massacrer Murata !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 11 : Page 7

_Wolfram se rassit sur sa chaise après avoir rendu le journal à Murata, avec son habituelle attitude gamine. Il savait qu'il allait être réprimandé par Gwendal, mais il s'en moquait. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et secoua la tête en pensant que décidement personne n'osait s'opposer au Grand Sage. Son devoir était de protéger les intérêts de Yuuri et il semblait qu'il était le seul à vouloir le faire dans cette pièce._

_L'atmosphère autour de la Table Ronde était lourde, chacun se demandant ce que Murata allait faire. Celui-ci n'était pas content ; Wolfram était dorénavant un obstacle. Il fixa son verre de vin et allait le boire quand il estima préférable de ne pas le faire. Il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités mentales pour se confronter avec le gamin blond._

_« Je suggérerais une pause de trente minutes, » proposa Murata_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'une pause, » dit Wolfram avec un sourire satisfait._

_« Peut-être juste quinze minutes de pause, » suggéra Gwendal._

_« Quinze minutes alors, si tout le monde est d'accord. » accepta Murata_

_Tous consentirent à prendre une pause de quinze minutes. Excepté Wolfram, qui était retenu sur sa chaise par Gwendal, tous les autres se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Gwendal leva Wolfram de sa chaise et le traîna près de la fenêtre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça Wolfram, » dit Gwendal, mais il n'y avait pas de réelle irritation dans sa voix._

_« Je devais le faire, personne ne l'aurait fait sinon ! » rétorqua Wolfram._

_« Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais c'est le Grand Sage, placé juste derrière sa Majesté. »_

_« C'est vrai, et je suis le fiancé de Yuuri, son protecteur et garde du corps. Si quoique ce soit ou qui que ce soit fait du tord à Yuuri de quelque manière que ce soit, je le vengerai ! Il est peut-être le Grand Sage, mais c'est aussi un idiot pervert, qui a maintenant trop de pouvoir dans les mains. »_

_« Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout cela ? Wolfram, essaye d'être prudent quand il est aux alentours. » Gwendal plaça sa main droite sur l'épaule de son frère. « Maintenant, je pense qu'il va chercher un moyen de se venger de toi, » dit Gwendal soucieux, alors que Conrad s'approchait._

_« Gwendal, ne soit pas trop dur avec Wolfram, » dit Conrad, pensant que Gwendal faisait la morale à son jeune frère. « Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. »_

_Regardant les autres occupants de la pièce, Gwendal dit, « La vérité est que je suis assez fier de toi pour avoir pris cette initiative. ». Gwendal sourit à son petit frère. Wolfram rougit._

_Wolfram leva son regard vers Gwendal et lui fit un grand sourire. « Humm, Gwendal, tu as l'air vraiment mignon avec cette couronne de fleurs, » le taquina Wolfram. « Tu ne trouves pas, Conrad ? »_

_« Ca te va vraiment très bien, » plaisanta Conrad, tandis que Gwendal touchait sa tête et découvrait qu'il portait la couronne de fleurs de Wolfram. Il l'enleva immédiatement et la plaça sur la tête de Conrad._

_« Conrad, je pense que ton petit ami se sent seul sans toi, » dit Gwendal en s'éloignant. Conrad le fusilla du regard._

_« Yozak fera un très bon mari pour toi, » dit Wolfram, courant après Gwendal. Conrad se retrouva seul à la fenêtre, pensant qu'il prendrait sa revanche sur ces deux-là, tandis qu'il enlevait la couronne de fleurs de sa tête._

_Au buffet, Yozak avait empilé de la nourriture dans une assiette. Il se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où se trouvait Murata. « Vous semblez bien sérieux, » murmura-t-il au Grand Sage._

_« Je ne vais pas laisser Mini Lord être meilleur que moi, » dit Murata, le menton posé sur sa main droite. Son bras gauche était posé sur sa taille._

_« Et, puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez planifié ? »_

_« Bien sûr, je vais juste le rendre furieux, et mettre du sel sur ses blessures en lui rappelant l'existence d'Angel encore et encore. » Murata fit un large sourire tout en pensant, 'et prendre ma revanche sur Shibuya.' Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes. Une mouche se déplaçait doucement sur le mur derrière Murata._

_« Ulrike, n'ai-je pas averti mon Sage d'être prévenant avec mon descendant ? » demanda Shinou à Ulrike, sur un ton sérieux._

_« Oui votre Majesté, vos mots exacts étaient, 'Mon cher sage, une dernière chose, ne joue pas avec mon descendant. Il me ressemble peut-être mais il n'est pas moi. Il est assez fougueux !' »_

_« Peut-être aurais-je du ajouter que Lord von Bielefeld a une protection spéciale venant du Roi. » dit Shinou._

_« Du Roi Yuuri ? »_

_« Non, venant de moi Ulrike, » répondit Shinou. Il fixa le globe et songea à quelque chose qu'Ulrike pouvait faire, mais que même le Grand Sage ne pouvait pas faire. « Ulrike ? »_

_« Oui, votre Majesté ? »_

_« Je sais que tu peux sentir quand le Maoh revient ici, et cela avant tout le monde. Est-il possible pour toi d'effacer sa présence avant que tout le monde ne puisse sentir qu'il revient ? »_

_« Je crois que j'en suis capable, » affirma Ulrike, « Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'efface sa présence quand il arrivera ? »_

_« J'ai un étrange pressentiment concernant son retour. Mais, je ne peux pas encore dire ce que c'est. » dit Shinou pensivement._

_Anissina, Céli et Günter parlaient de mode : plus précisément, des dernières tendances concernant les robes de mariées. Ils n'étaient pas très discrets non plus. En fait, quand ils mentionnèrent un style particulier qui irait très bien à Yozak, ils firent en sorte que Conrad entende parfaitement. Conrad se dit qu'un jour, ils payeraient tous._

_« Nous aurions du faire une pause de trente minutes, » dit Anissina._

_« Pourquoi ? » questionna Céli._

_« Günter et moi, nous aurions pu aller vérifier le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun'. » répondit Anissina. Günter commença à reculer, aussi discrètement que possible. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être traîné jusqu'au laboratoire d'Anissina. Il s'assit à sa place et s'y tassa pour que Anissina ne le remarque pas._

_Tous commencèrent à retourner à leurs places respectives. Murata ouvrit le journal, tourna la page suivante, et commença à lire à voix haute._

Les Fangirls : A.K.A le Palais des Domestiques.

_« Devrions-nous inviter les domestiques à écouter ce passage ? » s'amusa Yozak. Murata sourit à cette pensée, alors que tous les autres jetaient un regard mauvais à l'espion._

Doria, Sangria, Effe et Lasana sont les quatre charmantes demoiselles qui gardent le château intacte et le font bien fonctionner. Elles travaillent toutes dur, toujours avec le sourire, aidées par Greta, et apportent la bonne humeur avec elles.

_« Je savais que ce tricheur était intéressé par les domestiques ! » Wolfram écrasa son poing sur la table._

_« Wolfram, garde tes commentaires pour toi ! » gronda Gwendal._

Elles s'assurent que le château est propre, la lessive faite, le petit-déjeuné, le déjeuné et le dîné délicieux et prêt à l'heure, et s'assurent de mettre à jours la 'Loterie de l'amour'.

_« La 'Loterie de l'amour' ? » questionna innocemment Günter, bien qu'il ne soit pas si innocent. Tout le monde se regardait les uns les autres ; soit ils haussaient les épaules, soit ils se donnaient un air innocent ou jouaient les ignorants. Personne ne voulait admettre qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps des paris._

_Screeeeeeeeeech, screeeeech, on entendit une chaise crisser sur le sol. Wolfram était en train de, doucement, pousser sa chaise loin de ses frères et de la table._

Bien sûr, j'encourage cette loterie. Quand je l'ai découverte, après environ deux ans à vivre à Shinmakoku, j'étais mortifié par tous ces paris placés sur ma non-existante vie amoureuse.

_La chaise crissa un peu plus. Tout le monde se tourna vers Wolfram et il dit innocemment, « Je veux juste étirer mes jambes. » Il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et étira ses jambes. Il souhaitait, au-delà de tout espoir, que Yuuri n'avait pas écrit ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait écrit dans son journal._

J'ai du prendre des mesures pour garder Wolfram et moi hors de tout ça. J'ai demandé à Wolfram si il savait quelque chose et sa réponse fut « Et bien…um… j'ai entendu quelque chose là-dessus, des rumeurs, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit réel, » avait-il dit innocemment. J'étais livide. Comment avait-il pu me cacher l'existence de cette loterie ?

_Les yeux de Wolfram étaient agrandis comme des soucoupes. Yuuri l'avait vraiment écrit ; quelle mauviette stupide, crétin, idiot. Comment Yuuri avait-il osé écrire quelque chose de si personnel dans son journal ? Il fallait qu'il s'empare du journal et qu'il s'enfuit avec. « Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, » commença Wolfram._

_Alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, Gwendal dit sévèrement, « Assis-toi MAINTENANT, et reste tranquille. »_

_« Wolfram, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » questionna Conrad._

_A présent, tout le monde fixait, ou plutôt fusillait du regard, Wolfram. Même la mouche s'était posé et restait immobile sur la table, en face de Wolfram. La seule chose que put faire Wolfram, fut de faire un grand sourire crispé à son frère aîné et de se faire oublier. Il allait avoir des problèmes. Son visage avait pris une expression coupable face aux accusations de son frère._

_Murata poursuivit la lecture._

J'ai trouvé un plan pour nous garder à l'abri de cela le plus possible, et avec l'aide de Wolfram, mon partenaire de crime, nous avons commencé à inventer des couples intéressants pour ces fangirls. Les couples que nous avons imaginé sont :

_'NOUS SOMMES MORTS !' pensa Wolfram avec un sourire vraiment très coupable sur les lèvres, se tordant les mains._

_Murata survola la liste rapidement. « Peut-être devrai-je sauter cette partie, » dit-il._

_« Votre Altesse, ce serait mieux que vous la lisiez. Je veux savoir ce que ces deux gamins ont fait, » ricana Gwendal. Le reste de la pièce se préparait à un tremblement de terre._

'_Shibuya, Mini Lord, vous avez creusé votre propre tombe. Reposez en paix,' pensa Murata. 'C'est parti…'_

Yozak et Conrad – Celui-là est évident. Wolf et moi nous nous demandons quel genre de robe Yozak portera au mariage. Je serai ravi de conduire Yozak à l'autel et de le donner à Conrad.

_Conrad rougit et Yozak éclata de rire. Tout le monde rit légèrement, essayant de ne plus embarrasser Conrad._

_« Lord von Voltaire, je pense que je devrai sauter ce passage. Vraimenttttt, » implora Murata. Ses yeux , de grandes orbes noires, montraient une réelle inquiétude derrière ses lunettes. Il était un jeune homme de 18 ans qui avait peur pour sa vie, et non plus le Grand Sage qui pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation._

_« Donnez-le à Günter si vous ne pouvez pas le lire ! » gronda Gwendal._

_« C'est bon, je vais continuer , » dit Murata, et il s'éclaircit la gorge. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Günter lise et commence à, comme l'avait dit Shibuya, sangloter sur le journal._

Murata et Yozak – Nous nous posons de réelles questions sur eux-deux et nous espérons que Conrad n'est pas un homme jaloux.

_Yozak envoya un baiser à Murata et dit « Capitaine chéri, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas jaloux ? » Conrad fusilla Yozak de regard._

_Murata était sans voix et s'appuyait sur Günter._

Anissina et Gwendal – Celui-là aussi est complètement évident, et comme le dit Wolfram : « Il serait temps qu'ils fassent quelque chose ces deux-là. »

SCREEEEECHHH

_« QUOI ! WOLFRAM ! » hurla Gwendal et en même temps, « Pas vraiment, » dit Anissina._

_« Alors, maintenant c'est Gwen et Anissina, » Céli fixa son fils. « Je suis désolée de le dire, mais tout le monde pense que vous deux êtes en couple, et arrête de froncer les sourcils Gwen, ton front va avoir une nouvelle ride. »_

_Gwendal et Anissina regardaient méchamment Céli, alors que tous les autres dans la pièce hochaient la tête, silencieusement d'accord avec l'ex-Maoh._

Günter et Céli – Pourquoi pas, je pourrai probablement mettre Céli avec n'importe quel homme et ce serait crédible (Je n'ai pas parlé de ce couple à Wolfram.)

_"Je vous jure Mère, Günter, je ne savais rien de ce couple, " ajouta rapidement Wolfram, alors que sa famille et Günter le fixaient._

_« Qui a bien pu mettre une telle idée dans la tête de sa Majesté ? » demanda un Günter en colère, tout en regardant Wolfram._

_« Vraiment, je ne savais pas que Yuuri avait fait ça, » dit honnêtement Wolfram._

_Gwendal était sur le point d'exploser. Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il grogna « LISEZ ! » à Murata._

Murata et Shinou – Après quatre milles ans, c'est quelque chose à laquelle on s'attend, comme le dit Wolfram.

_Au Temple, Shinou regardait le globe froidement alors qu'Ulrike essayait de cacher son sourire et pensait, 'Sa Majesté et le Sage n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.'_

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Murata qui avait brusquement pâli. Murata donna à Wolfram le regard le plus glacial que personne n'avait jamais vu. Il devenait lentement rouge de colère. « Comment as-tu osé impliquer Shinou ? »_

_« Wolfram, quand Yuuri sera revenu, nous allons avoir une longue discussion à ce propos. Ca m'est égal qu'il découvre ou non que nous avons lu son journal. Comment avez-vous osé tous les deux répandre des rumeurs aussi horribles ? ! » aboya Gwendal. Son œil droit tiquait violemment et ses doigts faisaient un tricot invisible._

_Wolfram était secoué sur sa chaise. Il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi en colère contre lui depuis longtemps, et il avait même appelé Yuuri par son prénom. Il déglutit douloureusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il baissa la tête, coupable. Après une minute, où tout le monde cherchait silencieusement le meilleur moyen de commettre un meurtre, Wolfram prit finalement la parole._

_« Que personne ne me dise qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour la loterie. Que personne ne me dise qu'ils ne savaient rien des paris sur NOTRE vie amoureuse non-existante. Tous autant que vous êtes auraient pu stopper tout ça. Certains d'entre vous ont même placé des paris ! Donc, si vous voulez dire que Yuuri et moi avons fait quelque chose de mal, PARFAIT ! » Il se leva et commença à montrer tout le monde du doigt. « Mais, vous êtes tout aussi coupables que nous, pour avoir aidé à propager des rumeurs vicieuses sur Yuuri et moi ! Spécialement vous deux, » pointant directement Yozak et Murata. « Et une dernière chose, Shinou l'a mérité ! Je suis fatigué d'être impliqué dans ses inlassables farces et d'être sa poupée. » Tremblant de colère, Wolfram croisa les bras, grogna et souffla bruyamment._

_Shinou se tourna vers Ulrike, il était d'une pâleur inquiétante, même pour un esprit. « Et bien, je dois avouer que mon Sage l'a mérité, » Il fixa le sol, « Et peut-être que moi aussi. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop joué avec Lord von Bielefeld. »_

_« Un peu trop ? Je dirai que vous deux mériteriez bien pire que ça. » réprimanda Ulrike._

_Autour de la Table Ronde, tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Murata, pour voir ce qu'il allait dire, mais Wolfram poursuivit et regarda Murata avec un sourire haineux, « Vous pensez que je ne suis pas au courant des soi-disant petites amies de Yuuri sur Terre dont vous avez fait 'allusion' aux domestiques. Je sais que c'est un mensonge ! Vous savez ce que ça fait d'entendre les domestiques chuchoter dans un coin à propos de la soi-disant petite amie de son fiancé ? Les entendre glousser derrière votre dos, se demandant si le Roi Yuuri allait ou non la ramener au château et se marier avec elle ? Et, qu'est-ce qui arrivera à Lord von Bielefeld ? AVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT PENSE A COMBIEN CA AFFECTAIT YUURI ? ! »_

_Wolfram tapa du pied sur le sol, attendant une réponse et ses yeux étaient humides. Il se rappela le jour où il avait entendu les domestiques parler de ces rumeurs. Il se rappela de ce qu'il avait ressenti, combien c'était douloureux, et comment il avait accusé injustement Yuuri d'être infidèle. Comment Yuuri avait failli entrer en Mode Maoh et avait voulu punir les domestiques. Comment il avait du l'empêcher de faire du mal au Sage quand ils avaient découvert que c'était lui qui avait lancé ces rumeurs._

_Conrad fut le premier à reprendre la parole, « Votre Altesse, ce que Wolfram a dit, est-ce la vérité ? » Conrad savait qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à une réponse directe venant de Murata._

_« Nous pouvons laisser cela pour plus tard. Je vais continuer à lire. » répondit Murata._

_« S'il vous plaît, répondez à la question de Lord Weller, votre Altesse, » dit froidement Günter._

_« Je veux également savoir, » ajouta Céli, sur un ton hostile inhabituel._

_Murata jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, attendant une réponse. « Je parlerai à Shibuya quand il reviendra. »_

_« Selon vous, je n'ai pas le droit à la même considération que Yuuri, » dit Wolfram._

_« C'est une affaire concernant moi et Shibuya, » dit Murata._

_« Cette affaire concerne aussi la réputation de mon frère, » dit un Gwendal vraiment en colère. « Il mérite autant de respect que le Roi. »_

_« Je suppose que de parler à vous et Shibuya ensemble plus tard n'est pas acceptable Lord von Bielefeld ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Je…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous découvriez que je disais de Shibuya qu'il avait une petite amie sur Terre. »_

_« Vous avez juste fait comprendre qu'il avait une petite amie ! » ricana Wolfram. _

_« Je vais refaire ma phrase. Je suis désolé que vous ayez tout découvert à propos de la non-existante petite amie de Shibuya. » dit froidement Murata. Il détestait vraiment abandonner face à Wolfram, spécialement devant d'autres gens._

_Wolfram prit son verre sur le buffet et le remplit de vin, le buvant à petites gorgées, puis il retourna s'asseoir, mais ne se rapprocha pas de la table._

_« Je vais poursuivre la lecture, quelqu'un a une objection ? » Personne ne dit quoique ce soit._

_Gwendal prit finalement la parole, « Continuez, s'il vous plaît. »_

Dacascos et Murata –

_Murata soupira quand il lut avec amertume la phrase suivante._

Quitte à donner à ce pauvre Dacascos une vie amoureuse, autant que ce soit avec un pervers. Et cette idée a été approuvée par mon mignon et adorable Wolf.

_« Pas de commentaires ? » dit Wolfram sarcastiquement. Puis, il réalisa ce que Yuuri avait dit. 'Quoiiiii, Yuuri a vraiment dit MON mignon et adorable Wolf ?' Wolfram sourit et rougit._

_Personne ne parla._

D'après ce que Wolfram et moi savons, le pauvre Mazoku n'a pas de vie amoureuse. Nous devons lui trouver une petite amie. Je ne suis pas surpris qu'il n'ait pas de vie amoureuse. Bien qu'il soit un loyal et brave soldat, il n'a pas l'air d'être 'une personne sur qui on peut compter'. Il est maigrichon, pas très grand pour un Mazoku de cet âge, chauve (pourtant je suis sûr qu'il avait des cheveux quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois.), et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il est le Mazoku le moins attirant que je n'ai jamais vu. Il a besoin d'une personne aimante. (Peut-être pourrai-je demander à Céli de lui en trouver une)

_« Je serai très heureuse de lui en trouver une. Et sa Majesté a raison. Dacascos avait des cheveux, et ils lui arrivaient aux épaules si je me souviens bien, » dit Céli._

_« Vous avez raison, » dit Anissina. « Günter, je me rappelle qu'il avait encore ses cheveux il y a 3 ans, quand il est parti avec toi quelque part. Quand vous êtes revenus, il n'en avait plus. Qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ? »_

_« Je ne me rappelle vraiment pas de ce voyage, » dit Günter innocemment. Il s'en rappelait très bien. C'était quand il avait traîné Dacascos dans un monastère, et lui avait fait se raser la tête. « S'il vous plaît, continuez votre Altesse. »_

A chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose pour nous, on dirait qu'il n'a qu'une envie, se cacher sous un rocher à la seule mention de danger. Il a été traîné par Wolfram dans le monde des humains plusieurs fois. Il a du conduire le bateau banane. Je l'ai amené dans des situations dangereuses, Günter, Gwendal et Conrad aussi. Trop de fois pour être comptées.

Quand Wolfram m'a fait partager l'idée du Murata/Dacascos, nous nous sommes assurés qu'il y avait des domestiques dans le coin pour nous écouter parler de Murata, qui courait après Dacascos sans qu'il le sache.

_« Wolfram, comment toi et Yuuri avaient fait pour que les domestiques mettent tous ces couples dans la loterie ? » questionna Conrad. Tout le monde était curieux._

_« Si vous pensez que nous sommes allés voir les domestiques et que nous leur avons dit ce que nous pensions, et bien vous avez tord. Nous sommes plus subtiles que ça, contrairement à certaines personnes. » dit Wolfram en jetant un œil vers Murata. « On choisit d'abord le couple. Puis, on discute des intentions et des raisons de la formation de ce couple pour le rendre crédible. Après, c'est simple, nous marchons ensemble et avons une conversation sur ce couple, et on s'assure qu'il y a une ou deux domestiques dans les parages pour nous entendre. C'est tout. C'est comme ça qu'elles ont toutes les informations la plupart du temps, » Il haussa les épaules, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de vin. « D'autres questions ? »_

_« Je vais continuer. » dit Murata. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, alors qu'il tournait la tête de gauche à droite, regardant les hommes assis à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard suppliant vers Yozak, but la moitié de son verre, et déglutit difficilement. Puis, il poursuivit._

Günter et Gwendal –

_« AHHHHHHHHHHHH, » pleurnicha Günter, « Votre Majesté, comment avez-vous pu penser une telle chose ? »_

_« Wolfram, comment as-tu pu ? ! » hurla Gwendal, alors que la pièce commençait à trembler._

_Tout le monde, exceptées les deux femmes se tourna vers Wolfram. Les deux charmantes femmes se tassaient sur leur chaise._

_« La vérité est que… » Wolfram but une autre gorgée de vin, « Nous devions donner raison à Mère et Anissina, » et il sourit, tout en regardant les deux femmes et en levant son verre._

_« EXCUSE-MOI ? » questionna Gwendal, alors que sa mâchoire s'effondrait._

'_C'est une conspiration contre nous ? Sa Majesté pense de si mauvaises choses de moi ?' pensa Günter, versant maintenant un torrent de larmes._

_« Yuuri et moi, nous marchions dans le jardin, pensant à notre projet, quand nous avons entendu Mère et Anissina parler de vous deux. Tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est de leur demander de quoi elles parlaient, quand Yuuri a réalisé que Effe et Sangria étaient tout près et qu'elles écoutaient Mère et Anissina, » expliqua Wolfram._

_« Mère, vous nous expliquez ?» demanda Conrad._

_Céli sourit à ses fils d'un air coupable. Anissina fit un large sourire. Yozak s'amusait beaucoup et Murata pensa, 'Cette famille a des problèmes.'_

_« Je vais expliquer, » commença Anissina, « C'est très simple. J'ai remarqué que durant ces dernières années, Gwendal et Günter semblent s'être rapprochés. Leur amitié semble être plus qu'une simple amitié. » Elle regarda Gwendal et poursuivit, « Et si tu te rappelles Gwendal, tu as posé un baiser affectueux sur le front de Günter. »_

_Céli continua, « Et c'est ce dont nous discutions et ce que nous avons expliqué aux garçons. Je suppose que les domestiques nous ont entendu. »_

_« Anissina, c'est de ta faute si j'ai embrassé Günter. Tu m'as poussé, » dit Gwendal en se remémorant l'incident._

_« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Günter porterait toujours cette couronne stupide. Et en plus, tu as vraiment rougi après cela Gwendal, » Anissina sourit largement. Elle poursuivit, « Et Günter, tu l'as vraiment supplié de t'embrasser ! »_

_Sur ses joues pleines de larmes, Günter rougit en se rappelant l'incident._

_C'était sa chance de se venger de Gwendal et Günter. « Günter, » appela Conrad._

_Reniflant, Günter dit « Oui, Conrad ? »_

_« As-tu remarqué combien Gwendal était adorablement mignon avec la couronne de fleurs, tout à l'heure ? » questionna Conrad avec un sourire sournois._

_Gwendal grogna et fusilla son frère du regard._

_« Gwendal, en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, » répondit Conrad à ce grognement._

_« Mère, » appela Wolfram, « Nous devrions préparer un double mariage. »_

_Yozak explosa de rire. Günter sanglota de plus belle. Murata essaya de ne pas imaginer Gwendal ou Günter en robe de mariée. Céli et Anissina gloussèrent. Gwendal tricotait un ours imaginaire._

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, attirant l'attention de tous._

Ce mignon petit couple n'est pas notre invention. Céli et Anissina devraient se méfier des oreilles indiscrètes quand elles bavardent. Elles parlaient du joyeux couple quand Wolf et moi sommes passés à côté et les avons entendu. Bien sûr, nous avions besoin de nous renseigner. Heureusement pour mon partenaire et moi, deux charmantes domestiques n'étaient pas loin, toutes prêtes à nous écouter.

_« Vous voyez, c'est comme je vous l'avais dit. » confirma Wolfram._

Mmmmm, nous nous sommes questionnés sur ces deux-là ; c'est peut-être pour ça qu'Anissina n'a pas toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

_« Comme je te le disais Anissina, » dit Céli._

_Murata soupira une fois de plus._

Anissina et Murata – Gwendal la néglige trop, donc nous la collons avec Murata et Gwendal sera peut-être jaloux.

_« Non merci, je suis une femme indépendante et libre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être casé. Si j'avais voulu Gwendal, je l'aurai déjà ! Il n'est pas si dur à attraper, » affirma Anissina._

_La bouche de Gwendal s'ouvrit en grand. Conrad gloussa légèrement. Wolfram cacha son large sourire. Yozak se retint d' éclater de rire. Günter fut surpris de la remarque d'Anissina. Céli sourit à son amie. Murata pensa, 'Pourquoi je suis en couple avec tout le monde ?'_

Et notre toute dernière création

_« Pas encore moi… »_

Murata et toutes les jeunes filles du Temple –

_« Je veux bien ! » Murata couvrit rapidement sa bouche, espérant que personne n'avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Trop tard !_

_« Vous nous expliquez ? » demanda Yozak._

_« Je le savais, » sourit Wolfram d'un air satisfait._

_Gwendal et Günter secouèrent la tête, Anissina pouffa de rire, Céli sourit, et Conrad sourit de son célèbre sourire de gentil héros à Murata._

_« Hahaha, ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas essayé, » dit Shinou. Ulrike le regarda choquée._

_Murata était devenu cramoisi et pensait, 'Magnifique, Ulrike a aussi tout entendu.' Il baissa la tête._

Je peux parfaitement imaginer Murata courir après tout ce qui porte une jupe. Ces pauvres filles au Temple, comment ont-elles réussi à garder leur vertu avec Murata et Shinou aux alentours ?

_« Je sais comment. Elles ont vu arriver le Grand Sage Pervert à des kilomètres à la ronde ! » s'exclama Wolfram et il finit son verre de vin._

_« Wolfram ! Tais-toi ! » grogna Gwendal. « Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts. »_

_Wolfram jeta un long regard à son frère aîné._

_Murata exhala._

Il y a un couple dont j'ai pensé, mais d'abord, je dois en discuter avec Wolfram. Ce couple doit être planifié prudemment :Lady Céli et Bob. En fait, je pense que ce couple pourrait très bien fonctionner. Je voudrais vraiment qu'ils se rencontrent tous les deux.

_« Ooooh, j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer Bob, » dit Céli en souriant. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux._

_Ses trois fils la regardèrent avec la même expression désespérée sur le visage. Murata aussi jeta un regard à Céli, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à cela._

Bob est trop tendu et il a besoin de décompresser. Qui de mieux pour amener des éclats dans sa vie que Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg, l'ex-Maoh de Shinmakoku ? Devrais-je amener Céli sur Terre ou Bob à Shinmakoku ? Il faut vraiment que j'en discute avec Wolf.

«_ Heureusement, c'est tout ce qu'il y a sur cette page, » dit un Grand Sage vraiment soulagé._

_« Je serais très heureuse d'aller sur Terre, » dit Céli gaiment._

_« J'ai besoin d'un remontant, » dit Gwendal. « Avons-nous quelque chose de plus fort que du vin ? »_

A suivre…

Traduction du commentaire de Lady von Oncins :

Je voudrai dédier cette page à tous ces FOUS qui tiennent un journal.

J'espère que tout le monde a retenue la leçon :

Ne pas écrire de journal ou

Si vous écrivez un journal, ne pas mettre de choses personnelles dedans.

Mon propre commentaire :

Et oui, ce chapitre est fini. C'est un de mes préférés pour l'instant. Je me suis bien marré à le traduire (j'ai même eu le courage de traduire le commentaire de l'auteur^^). Et vous, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Reviews please^^


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. J'étais très occupée ces derniers jours, pas moyen de continuer la traduction. Mais me revoilà, plus motivée que jamais à traduire cette histoire. Voilà donc enfin le chapitre 12; j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12 : La pause de l'après-midi.

Gwendal se leva de table et se versa un verre de vin, il but d'une traite. Tout le monde le regarda faire. Il soupira et, en regardant la nourriture restante, se dit qu'il devrait manger quelque chose. Il prit une brochette et la mangea.

Anissina brisa le silence dans la pièce, disant, « Peut-être devrions-nous faire une pause. »

« C'est d'accord, » dit Gwendal. Il s'approcha de Wolfram. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri quand Gwendal le prit par le bras et le tira hors de sa chaise. Il le traîna vers la porte et s'arrêta pour l'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Murata puis au journal. Il laissa Wolfram, se dirigea vers Murata, et arracha le journal de ses mains. « Nous prenons une pause de 30 minutes. Conrad, viens dans mon bureau, » dit Gwendal alors qu'il retournait vers Wolfram et la porte. Il l'ouvrit et poussa un Wolfram terrifié dans le couloir. Ils laissèrent un Murata la bouche grande ouverte et les mains vides.

« Mère, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'assurer que le château ne brûle pas ou ne s'écroule pas. » déclara Conrad en regardant sa mère. Céli lui donna un faible sourire en retour. Il quitta la pièce.

« Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce que fait ma petite fille. Je vais aussi demander à Sangria de recharger le buffet. » dit Céli, et elle aussi quitta la pièce.

Anissina, suivant l'exemple de Gwendal, s'approcha de Günter, l'attrapa par le bras, l'arracha à sa chaise, et quitta la pièce. On put entendre Günter gémir à travers tout le couloir.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que vous et moi, votre Altesse, » déclara Yozak à un Murata perplexe.

« Il…il…il a arraché le journal de mes mains, » bégaya un Murata incrédule, en regardant ses mains vides.

« Oui, il l'a fait ! Vous devriez être content de ne pas être à la place de Lord von Bielefeld, » s'amusa Yozak.

« Je suis heureux de dire que je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que moi. » Murata se frotta le menton. « J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi ils vont parler. » Ses lunettes luirent.

« Nous y allons alors ? »

« Absolument ! »

Murata et Yozak quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le bureau de Gwendal. Une mouche les suivit.

Gwendal traîna Wolfram dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le lâcha et s'assit sur sa chaise derrière le bureau. Il jeta un œil à la toujours plus grande montagne de paperasse. En la regardant, son mal de tête, qui s'était empiré durant l'après-midi, lui martela les tempes. Une nouvelle ride apparut définitivement sur son front.

Murata et Yozak arrivèrent quelques secondes après que la porte fut fermée. S'assurant que personne n'était aux alentours, ils s'appuyèrent contre la porte pour écouter. Ils purent entendre :

BANG ! Un poing frappa le bureau.

Gwendal : « Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez, toi et Yuuri, quand vous avez organisé un tel plan ? ! »

(« Même si on était à l'extérieur, dans le jardin, on pourrait quand même l'entendre, » fit remarquer Yozak. Murata pouffa de rire.)

Wolfram : « Je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à la question ! »

Gwendal : « Tu es un foutu soldat et un noble travaillant dans l'intérêt de Shinou ! Yuuri est le roi. Je pensais que vous deux étiez plus responsables que ça ! PAS DEUX IRRESPONSABLES GOSSES ! »

BANG ! On aurait dit qu'un livre avait été claqué contre la table.

(Murata et Yozak sursautèrent derrière la porte. « Contrôlez-vous mon Général » murmura Yozak. « Je crois que c'était le journal. » dit Murata.)

Wolfram : « Oui, je suis un soldat et un noble. Yozak est un espion et un soldat et Murata est le Grand Sage ! Ca ne leur a pas empêché de placer des paris là-dessus. Yuuri et moi n'avons placé aucun pari. Nous avons juste discuté et les domestiques nous ont entendu. »

(« Honte à lui de nous blâmer, » murmura Yozak. Murata rit en silence.)

Gwendal : « Tu es supposé montrer l'exemple. »

Wolfram : « Très bien, prenons exemple sur Mère qui a aussi placé des paris ! »

Gwendal et Conrad : « QUOIIIII ? »

(La bouche de Yozak s'ouvrit en grand. Murata mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.)

Wolfram : « Comment pensez-vous que j'ai découvert toute l'histoire ? Il y a deux ans, j'ai entendu Mère en parler aux domestiques. »

(« Cette famille a des problèmes, » chuchota Murata à Yozak. Celui-ci acquiesça en retour.)

Ils entendirent un soupir depuis le bureau.

Conrad : « Et comment Yuuri a découvert cette histoire ? »

Wolfram : « Il cherchait Greta un après-midi, et se dirigeait vers les cuisines quand il a entendu les domestiques en parler entre elles. »

(Les oreilles indiscrètes se rapprochèrent de la porte pour mieux entendre Wolfram.)

Gwendal : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

Wolfram : « Il est venu me voir. J'entraînais mes hommes quand je l'ai vu s'approcher de nous. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Quand il s'est arrêté devant moi, j'ai remarqué que ses pupilles étaient devenues deux fentes. J'ai compris que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé. Il m'a tiré par le bras loin de mes troupes. Il m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose à propos de la 'Loterie de l'amour', et je lui ai répondu honnêtement. Il était furieux. Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a conduit jusqu'aux cuisines. Doria et Effe étaient là. Quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai remarqué que ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il se transformait. »

Conrad : « Il s'est transformé en Maoh ? »

(Murata et Yozak se regardèrent surpris. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Yuuri aurait été si furieux.)

Wolfram : « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à le calmer. Il m'a laissé questionner Doria et Effe pendant qu'il attendait dehors. Elles m'ont dit que le Sage était venu les voir quelques jours avant et avait insinué que Yuuri avait une petite amie sur Terre. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. J'étais blessé. Je me suis enfui. Yuuri m'a suivi et m'a attrapé. Je l'ai accusé de me tromper. Il m'a expliqué que c'était juste une mauvaise blague créée par le Sage. J'ai compris que c'était un mensonge parce que, à ce moment-là, il s'était complètement transformé. Si il avait menti, il aurait agi comme une mauviette, de façon habituelle quoi. Il voulait partir et déverser son jugement sur le Sage, mais j'ai encore une fois réussi à le calmer à peu près, en lui disant de se venger plutôt. Quand je me suis enfui, les domestiques ont du penser que le Sage leur avait dit la vérité. Elles ne l'ont pas vu complètement transformé. »

(Yozak regardait Murata depuis le début de l'histoire de Wolfram. Murata était blanc comme la neige. Wolfram l'avait sauvé du jugement de Yuuri. Murata se dit qu'il devrait vraiment remercier Wolfram pour son intervention. Il devrait aussi s'excuser devant Yuuri.)

Gwendal : « Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas arrêté ? »

Wolfram : « A quoi ça aurait servi ? Ca aurait confirmé leurs soupçons de toute façon. »

(« Il a raison, » dit Yozak. Murata resta silencieux. Il essayait toujours de se remettre de la colère dans laquelle Yuuri était entrée.)

Gwendal : « Pourquoi le Sage aurait-il dit une telle chose à une bande de domestiques bavardes ? »

Conrad : « Peut-être qu'il est jaloux ? »

(Murata était surpris de la réponse de Conrad.)

Gwendal : « Jaloux ? »

Conrad : « Jaloux de combien Yuuri et Wolfram se sont rapprochés. »

(Yozak allait dire quelque chose quand Murata lui fit signe de rester silencieux. Le visage de Murata était préoccupé et il était plongé dans ses pensées.)

Wolfram : « Vous êtes fous ? Actuellement nous n'avons jamais été aussi éloignés. »

Conrad : « Si tu le dis. »

Il y eut un soupir.

Gwendal : « Je serai dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de la pause. »

Conrad : « Gwendal, le journal… je pense que tu as griffé sa couverture. »

Gwendal : « Magnifique ! »

Une chaise fut bougée. C'était le signal que Murata et Yozak devaient partir.

Shinou fixait le globe. Il se demandait si Conrad avait raison. Le Sage était-il jaloux de la relation entre le Roi et Lord von Bielefeld ? Il vit Gwendal quitter la pièce. Puis, il se rappela que Gwendal avait voulu quelque chose de plus fort que du vin, et pensa à quelque chose que Murata avait planqué. « Ulrike, s'il te plaît, demande aux vierges du temple de ramener ici la malle qui se trouve dans la chambre du Sage. »

« Votre Majesté, ce coffre est la propriété privée de son Altesse. »

« Je sais cela Ulrike, mais Lord von Voltaire a dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus fort à boire. Je crois que mon Grand Sage devrait partager ce qu'il planque. Donc, s'il te plaît, fait amener la malle ici, pour que l'on puisse aider Lord von Voltaire. »

« Très bien, » répondit Ulrike, tout en pensant que Shinou devait se venger du Grand Sage pour avoir provoquer Lord von Bielefeld.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre demoiselles apportèrent une large malle de voyage dans le lieu saint. Ulrike l'ouvrit, révélant ainsi son contenu. Comme l'avait prédit Shinou, plusieurs bouteilles de liqueurs coûteuses étaient entreposées dedans. Les bouteilles étaient protégées avec de la paille. « C'est une sacré réserve qu'il a là. J'aurai souhaité en goûter quelques unes, » dit Shinou en regardant les bouteilles. Ulrike en prit une. Elle était presque ronde et avait deux anses. Autour, il y avait un filament complexe en verre, et le bouchon était une couronne en verre. Le liquide à l'intérieur était doré. L'étiquette sur la bouteille était écrite en langage terrestre. Comme toutes les autres bouteilles dans la malle, elle n'avait pas été ouverte.

« Je me demande ce que c'est, » dit Ulrike alors qu'elle rangeait la bouteille dans sa boîte, puis le tout dans la malle.

« Ulrike, demande aux vierges d'envoyer la malle et son contenu au château avec le message suivant, » Shinou fit un sourire démoniaque à Ulrike. « 'Avec les compliments du Roi Shinou, amusez-vous bien.' Et, dis aux vierges d'exposer les bouteilles séparément du buffet. »

« Comme vous voulez votre Majesté, » dit Ulrike en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait que le Grand Sage n'allait pas être très content.

Anissina se rua vers son laboratoire remorquant un pauvre Günter. Quand ils arrivèrent, le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun' vomissait des tonnes de parchemin. « On dirait que nous avons notre réponse Günter, » dit Anissina, alors qu'elle désignait joyeusement le parchemin. Elle s'approcha et commença à lire ce qui était écrit.

Günter demanda, « Qu'est-ce que ça donne Anissina ? »

Ses yeux prirent la taille de soucoupes. Sa queue de cheval commença à bouger frénétiquement. Elle sourit. Eureka serait le meilleur mot pour décrire son expression. « L'ingrédient appelé ' Herbe Fluvianianical' qui est utilisé habituellement pour les potions d'amour ou d'attraction peut être remplacé par… »

« Oui… » questionna Günter.

« Des bananes ! »

« QUOIIII ? »

« J'ai dit DES BANANES ! »

« OHHHH VOTRE MAJESTE, » cria Günter, « DANS QUOI AVEZ-VOUS ETE MÊLE ? COMMENT AI-JE PU VOUS ABANDONNER ? » Günter tomba à genoux et sanglota.

« Allons, allons, ne désespère pas Günter, » dit Anissina en tapotant le dos de l'homme en larmes. « Nous savons maintenant que sa Majesté est réellement sous l'influence d'une potion. Nous pouvons prendre des mesures pour annuler son effet et sa Majesté retrouvera son état normal. »

« Tu crois ? Snif, snif… »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour autre chose. Alors, debout ! Aide-moi à trouver le détecteur d'amour. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu trouver le détecteur d'amour ? »

« C'est simple, après cette dernière page, je veux voir qui aime qui ! » Vraiment, les hommes peuvent être si stupides pensa Anissina.

Céli entra dans la cuisine et trouva Greta les mains pleines de pâte. « Greta ma chérie, que fais-tu ? »

« J'aide Effe à faire un gâteau pour quand Yuuri reviendra. »

"C'est très gentil de ta part. Quel genre de gâteau ? »

« Au chocolat blanc avec de la mousse à la framboise au-dessus. Puis, on rajoutera aussi de la mousse au chocolat blanc. »

« Les mousses ne se mélangeront pas ? »

« Non, pas si on sert le gâteau glacé. »

« Je vois, ça m'a l'air délicieux ! »

Céli s'approcha pour serrer sa petite fille dans ses bras, mais y réfléchit à deux fois. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de la pâte partout sur elle. « Où est Sangria ? »

« Umm… je crois qu'elle est dehors. »

« Je vais voir si je peux la trouver. »

Céli quitta sa petite fille couverte de pâte et alla vers le jardin, à la recherche de Sangria. Elle la vit avec les trois autres domestiques, qui regardaient un morceau de parchemin.

« Quelqu'un a une idée au cas où les plans E, F, et G échoueraient ? » demanda Doria.

Sangria vit Céli s'approcher. « Céli-sama ! » Elle se tourna vers elle et s'inclina. Les autres domestiques se tournèrent rapidement et s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Doria demanda, « Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous Lady Céli ? »

« Nous prenons une pause. Pouvez-vous réapprovisionner le buffet, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, Lady Céli, » répondit Sangria et elle se sauva.

« Je vous en pris, continuez à préparer vos plans, » dit Céli en s'éloignant. Elle s'amusait des attentes futiles des domestiques pour savoir de quoi ils discutaient.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous a entendu ? » demanda Effe.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Doria. Lasana secoua la tête.

Murata et Yozak marchaient dans le jardin. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du bureau de Gwendal. Murata soupira.

Yozak prit finalement la parole. « Vous pensez toujours à ce que Conrad a dit ? »

« Mmmm, oui, en quelque sorte. Pourquoi pense-t-il que je suis jaloux ? »

Yozak gloussa intérieurement. Il avait remarqué, contrairement à Wolfram, que Yuuri se souciait davantage du blond ces derniers mois. Il était prêt à parier qu'au plus profond de lui, Murata sentait comme si il avait perdu son meilleur ami au profit d'un gamin. Il n'allait rien dire au Sage. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Votre Altesse, » dit une voix mélodieuse. Céli vint dans le jardin. Murata et Yozak se tournèrent vers la source de cette voix, tandis que Céli s' approchait d'eux.

Surprenant de façon plaisante Murata, elle s'accrocha à son bras. Murata ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il regarda joyeusement Céli et fut récompensé par la vue d'un superbe décolleté. Il saisit fermement le bras de Céli. « Que diriez-vous d'une petite ballade Lady Céli ? »

« Et bien, ça ne me gêne pas de marcher un peu avec un homme charmant à mon bras. »

Murata et Céli s'éloignèrent de Yozak. Celui-ci sourit intérieurement et pensa que le Grand Sage était toujours un jeune homme de 18 ans avec des hormones déchaînés. Il allait les suivre quand il aperçut Lasana cachée derrière une colonne. La 'Loterie de l'amour' allait compter un nouveau couple.

Wolfram se dirigea vers les cuisines pour trouver Greta. Quand il entra, il la trouva en train de mélanger l'ingrédient final du gâteau qu'elle faisait. « Greta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Un gâteau pour quand Yuuri rentrera. »

« Quel genre ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant de l'autre côté de la table sur laquelle elle travaillait.

« C'est une surprise pour toi et Yuuri. Je ne vais pas te le dire ! »

« D'accord, je ne demanderai plus. » Il scruta la table, essayant de deviner quels ingrédients elle avait utilisé, quand il remarqua le bloc à dessins de Greta. « Greta, tu vas mettre de la pâte partout sur tes dessins, » dit-il en éloignant le bloc de la table.

Les yeux de Greta s'ouvrirent en grand. « S'il te plaît, repose-le ! » dit-elle précipitamment.

Wolfram fut surpris de l'attitude de Greta. « Tu me caches quelque chose ? » Il commença à parcourir l'ensemble des dessins. Greta arrêta de mélanger et fit le tour de la table pour reprendre son bloc. « Greta, tu vas mettre de la pâte partout, » dit Wolfram, en maintenant le bloc hors de portée de Greta. Elle contourna le blond pour récupérer son bloc. Il trébucha, le bloc s'échappa de ses mains et atterrit sur le sol. Des dessins s'en échappèrent. Greta était figée. Wolfram se pencha pour ramasser les feuilles quand il en remarqua un en particulier.

Il vit que ce n'était pas Greta qui l'avait fait. C'était un dessin tout simple. Il représentait ce qui semblait être une Greta souriante, tenant la main de Yuuri. En-dessous d'eux était écrit G.S et Y.S, avec l'écriture de Yuuri. Au-dessus du duo et flottant dans les airs était dessiné ce qui semblait représenter Wolfram. Il avait son épée libérée de son fourreau et la brandissait. Dans son dos était attachée une paire d'ailes. Près de la silhouette était noté A.F.H.

Wolfram regarda longuement le dessin dans ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa signification ou pourquoi les initiales A.F.H était dessus. « Greta, peux-tu expliquer ce dessin ? »

Greta se mordit les lèvres. « C'est un dessin que Yuuri a fait pour moi pendant une des leçons d'histoire de Günter. C'est tout. »

« C'est sensé être moi ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la silhouette qui lui ressemblait plus ou moins.

« Umm…oui, » dit-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il ces initiales à côté de moi ? »

« C'est un secret ! Yuuri m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. »

« Greta, que signifient ces initiales ? » Il commençait à perdre patience.

Greta remarqua qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Elle se demandait si oui ou non elle pouvait lui dire. « Yuuri a dit de ne pas te le dire, mais il ne m'a pas fait promettre. Promets-moi que tu ne dira pas à Yuuri que je te l'ai dit. »

« D'accord, je te le promets. Je ne dirai rien à Yuuri. Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire alors ? »

« Ca veut dire 'Angel From Heaven', c'est-à-dire un ange venu du ciel ! »

« Uh? »

« Un ange venu du ciel ! » Elle roula des yeux devant son père sidéré. « Tu es l'ange de Yuuri. Angel, c'est comme ça qu'il aime bien t'appeler. »

« Un ange ? C'est quoi un ange ? » Le cœur de Wolfram martelait dans sa poitrine.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un ange ? » Greta regardait Wolfram incrédule.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

Greta soupira. « Un ange, c'est un être venu du ciel. C'est une croyance terrestre. C'est un être très bon, intelligent et qui aime tout le monde. Il nous protège et se bat contre les méchants. Il est la créature la plus belle et éthérée de tous et il a des ailes magnifiques. Personne ne peut être comparé à un ange. C'est ce que dit Yuuri. » Greta observait Wolfram alors qu'elle parlait. Elle remarqua que sa bouche s'était ouverte en grand quand elle lui avait dit ce qu'était un ange. « Yuuri dit aussi que tu es notre ange gardien. Tu nous protèges des gens méchants. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a dessiné avec ton épée à la main. »

Le cerveau de Wolfram essayait de traiter les informations que sa fille venait juste de lui donner. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil au dessin, puis à Greta, au dessin, à Greta, au dessin, à Greta, au dessin, puis il réussit enfin à enregistrer ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se tourna vers sa fille alors qu'un large sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et commencèrent à pétiller. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration devint profonde. Il leva la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier bruyamment 'YUURI M'AIME ! !

« Wolfram, tu vas bien ? » Greta lui tira la manche, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

« Oui, princesse, » assura-t-il.

« Ton visage est tout rouge. Tu es en colère après Yuuri parce qu'il dit que tu es son ange? »

« Non, pas du tout, » dit-il joyeusement. Tout à coup, quelque chose le frappa. Yuuri avait écrit dans son journal qu'il avait un corps magnifique, et quand Gwendal et Conrad l'ont appris, ils ont failli lui broyer les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses frères découvrir la vérité. En plus, le lendemain de l'explosion, lui et Yuuri étaient partis se promener dans le jardin, discutant de Greta et de la loterie. Tout concordait parfaitement. « Greta, fais moi une faveur, ne dis à personne, je dis bien personne, que Yuuri m'appelle Angel. Promis ? D'accord ? »

« D'accord, je te le promets, mais pourquoi ? Yuuri aurait des problèmes ? »

« Oui, » répondit Wolfram. Il pensa à ses deux frères qui voudraient probablement le découper en tranches et l'enterrer vivant. Il jeta un œil au dessin et le plia. Il le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. « Je garde ça par mesure de sécurité. Il y en a d'autres comme celui-là ? »

Greta secoua la tête.

« Tu es une gentille fille, » et il serra Greta dans ses bras. « Je dois y aller. Je te vois plus tard. » Wolfram caressa la tête de Greta et lui sourit. Il quitta la cuisine. Il marcha, puis finit par courir vers la chambre royale. Sur le chemin, il entra en collision avec Sangria qui retournait en cuisine.

« Désolé, » dit-il à une Sangria un peu étourdie. Puis, il se rappela que Sangria connaissait quelqu'un appelé Angel qui livrait des bananes au château.

« Sangria, tu connais ce fermier qui livre des bananes roses ? Je crois que son nom est Angel. »

Sangria le fixa d'un air interrogateur. « Je suis désolée, mais je pense que vous avez un mauvais prénom. »

« Uh ? »

« Son nom est Nigel. »

« Ce n'est pas Angel ? »

« Non. »

Wolfram lui sourit et fit quelque chose d'inimaginable. Il la serra dans ses bras ! Pas même dans un million d'années Sangria aurait pensé que Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld l'aurait jamais pris dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. La seule chose à laquelle elle songeait est qu'elle était la domestique la plus chanceuse de Shinmakoku !

« Fais moi une grosse faveur, dis à tous ceux qui t'interrogent sur Nigel que son nom est Angel, et dis le aussi aux autres domestiques. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant et je suis sûr que le Roi Yuuri serait satisfait si tu fais ce que je te dis. » Il lui donna un sourire éclatant.

« Très bien, votre Excellence. Je serai heureuse de faire ce que vous m'avez demandé. »

Wolfram pensa à autre chose. « Oh, sa Majesté a-t-elle déjà rencontré Nigel ? »

« Non sire. » Elle allait s'évanouir. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld l'étreignit une nouvelle fois. Ce jour allait devenir le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il relâcha Sangria. « Pas un mot à quiconque ! » Puis, il s'en alla en courant. Sangria le regarda s'éloigner. Elle glissa contre un mur. Oui ! Elle était la domestique la plus chanceuse de tout Shinmakoku ! La personne la plus belle qui n'ait jamais existé l'avait prise dans ses bras deux fois !

Günter était entré dans l'entrepôt d'Anissina avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas quelles horreurs il allait trouvé ici. « Günter, viens là et aide moi à bouger ça, » dit Anissina en commençant à pousser une de ses inventions qui avait l'air dangereuse hors de son chemin. Günter l'aida à contrecœur. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité et après avoir bougé plusieurs objets, qui, merci Shinou ne leur avaient pas explosé à la tête, ils trouvèrent le détecteur d'amour. En voyant l'appareil, Günter se souvint de ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas du tout dangereux. En fait, cela avait montré combien il aimait sa Majesté. Il se remémora l'incroyable démonstration de son amour pour son roi qui s'était affiché, brillant dans le ciel. Il aida Anissina à le ramener dans son laboratoire.

Anissina ôta la poussière du détecteur et vérifia qu'il était toujours opérationnel. Elle fit un sourire éclatant à Günter. « Tout est parfait ! Amenons-le à la Table Ronde. »

Günter demanda, « Anissina… Quel type d'amour est-ce supposé détecter ? »

« Ca doit détecter un véritable amour entre deux personnes. »

« N'avais-tu pas détecté de l'amour entre le Roi et Conrad ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Maintenant je crois plutôt que la machine avait détecté de la fraternité ou de l'amitié. Je vais devoir le régler pour l'utiliser dans ce cadre-ci, et après, nous trouverons de qui sa Majesté est épris. »

« Comment seras-tu que tu détecteras bien de l'amour et pas autre chose ? »

« Je vais le tester sur Conrad et Yozak. »

« Uh ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu n'as pas vu comment Conrad rougissait quand nous les taquinions lui et Yozak ? »

« Et bien oui, il rougissait, mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'il était embarrassé, » dit Günter d'un ton neutre.

« Mon intuition féminine me dit autre chose. » Elle dirigea son doigt vers le plafond avec un air de 'je sais tout'.

Anissina et Günter poussèrent le détecteur hors du laboratoire et se dirigèrent lentement vers la Table Ronde.

Gwendal était retourné dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'il fit fut de sortir sa boite de tricots. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à tricoter. Quelques minutes et de nombreux points manqués, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. « Qui est-ce ? » Conrad ouvrit doucement la porte pour laisser à Gwendal le temps de voir que c'était lui. Gwendal lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Que va-on faire à propos de la 'Loterie de l'amour' ? » demanda l'aîné.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que nous puissions faire, » répondit Conrad.

« Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec les domestiques. »

« Gwendal, ça ne résoudra rien. Tu peux les arrêter, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour remettre ça. La 'Loterie de l'amour' est une institution. »

« Une institution ? »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu en as entendu parlé ? »

« Si, ça l'est ! » Gwendal posa ses aiguilles et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Gwendal, la Loterie fonctionne depuis très longtemps. Avant même que Mère devienne le Maoh. » Conrad ne pouvait pas croire que son frère puisse être aussi bouché quand ça concernait des affaires personnelles.

« Uh ? » Gwendal se sentit idiot. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer la Loterie ? Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur les jardins. Ce qu'il vit fit empirer sa migraine, si cela était encore possible.

Conrad poursuivit. « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Quand j'était beaucoup plus jeune, j'ai aussi placé des paris. » Il attendit que son frère lui réponde quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre pour voir ce que Gwendal fixait si intensément.

Plus bas, dans les jardins, Céli parlait avec animation au Grand Sage. Le dit-sage avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de la femme et était penchée vers sa poitrine. Céli semblait ne pas s'en offusquer alors qu'elle enroulait son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Ils continuèrent leur ballade ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ces jeunes hommes aux cheveux noirs ? Ce sont des pervers ? » grogna Gwendal.

Conrad sourit et secoua la tête. « Ce sont tous les deux des jeunes hommes avec des hormones déchaînées. Essaye de te rappeler comment tu étais à leur âge. »

« Je m'en rappelle ! Je n'ai jamais désiré personne ! »

« Pas même Anissina ? »

Gwendal fixa son frère. Il tenta de masquer son rougissement.

« Tu te rappelles de Miss Troster ? » demanda Conrad.

« Ta tutrice ? »

« Oui, pour dire la vérité, j'étais intéressé. Rien ne s'est passé entre nous, mais j'ai eu quelques rêves explicites. Je pense que c'était à cause de mes hormones. » Conrad sourit rêveusement à ce souvenir. « Je ferai mieux de te laisser à ton tricot. » Puis, il laissa son frère aîné.

Gwendal ne reprit pas son tricot. A la place, il s'approcha d'un de ses placards et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des bouteilles contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs. Il en prit une et se servit un petit verre. Il leva son verre, fixa son contenu, et l'avala en une gorgée. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Le journal, la Loterie, les geignements de Günter, l'implication de Mère dans tout ça, la lecture, les hormones en folies de jeunes hommes, les inventions d'Anissina, Yozak qui se travestit, le sourire stupide de Conrad et la journée en elle-même avaient eu raison de lui. N'importe qui aurait besoin d'un petit remontant ! Pour couronner le tout, la journée n'était pas encore terminée !

Murata et Céli marchaient bras dessus-dessous. Murata appréciait l'instant. Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin où se trouvaient les fleurs que Céli avait créées. « Je pensais créer une nouvelle fleur, » dit Céli.

« Quel genre de fleurs ? » demanda Murata.

« Je pensais à une fleur noire avec de longs pétales. »

« Ca a l'air beau. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

« Quelque chose comme 'Mystérieux Ken' ! »

Au Temple, une petite silhouette fit un bond sur un des coffres interdit. « Pourquoi a-t-il droit à une fleur à son nom ? » Le petit homme fit la moue. « J'en veux aussi une à mon nom ! »

« Que pensez-vous de 'Sa Majesté le pleurnichard' ? » Ulrike fit un sourire narquois à Shinou.

Wolfram s'était précipité dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Yuuri. Il ferma le verrou derrière lui. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter sur le lit et de s'emparer de l'oreiller de Yuuri. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et respira le parfum de Yuuri. Il aimait son odeur. Il était heureux. Non, il n'était pas juste heureux ; il était extatique, très heureux et il exultait. Yuuri l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il voulait monter à la plus haute tour du château et crier, 'YUURI M'AIME !'. A la place, il se leva sur le lit et commença à sauter dessus joyeusement.

Après quelques minutes à bondir, il s'assit à bout de souffle. Son visage était rouge. Il savait qu'il devait retourner à la réunion. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait dire à personne qu'il avait trouvé ce que signifiait A.F.H ou qui était réellement Angel. Puis, une autre pensée vint à son esprit. Si un ange était une créature bien connue sur Terre, alors pourquoi le Grand Sage n'en avait rien dit ? Merde, ce Sage pervers s'était joué de tout le monde. Ce stupide sage avait probablement dit à Yozak ce qu'était un ange. Il devait mettre au point un plan. Premièrement, il allait prétendre qu'il était en colère dès que quelqu'un disait le nom Angel. Deuxièmement, il allait s'assurer que personne ne découvre ce qu'était un ange. Troisièmement, il ne pouvait plus laisser Murata le taquiner. Quatrièmement, il allait gagner contre le Sage pervers. Et cinquièmement, il faudrait qu'il s'assure de ne pas rougir quand Yuuri mentionnerait quelque chose à son propos ou même à propos d'Angel. Si ses frères découvraient qu'il était Angel, son bien-aimé serait mort. Si Günter le découvrait, il allait gémir et pleurnicher pendant une semaine, ne rien faire pendant des jours, puis se remettre à pleurer pendant des mois, voir des années. Si sa Mère le découvrait…, et bien il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Le plan initial fin prêt, il se leva, se regarda dans le miroir, et vérifia son apparence. Il remarqua qu'il avait de la pâte sur lui qu'il avait récupéré quand il avait prit Greta dans ses bras. Il changea sa veste rapidement. Il mit son vêtement sale dans le panier. Oui, il avait l'air impeccable. Pas de plis visibles sur ses vêtements, les cheveux bien coiffés, et mince alors, il avait vraiment l'air bien. Le seul problème qu'il vit était que son visage était toujours rouge. Il allait devoir prétendre qu'il était en colère. Il fit la moue et regarda le miroir. Il avait besoin de montrer un visage plus colérique. Il croisa les bras et porta son regard sur le miroir avec une attitude de gamin. C'était mieux. Il était temps d'y aller et de voir si Yuuri avait écrit d'autres choses sympathiques à son sujet.

Il marcha dans les couloirs. Son esprit bourdonnait de pensées. Depuis combien de temps Yuuri l'aimait-il ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? C'était évident qu'il était amoureux de lui depuis au moins quelques mois. Wolfram s'arrêta et médita sur cette dernière pensée. Yuuri attendait-il un moment spécial ? Yuuri avait-il peur de lui dire ? Avait-il peur qu'il ne réponde pas à ses sentiments ? Il reprit sa marche, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, quand il rentra dans quelqu'un. Il leva le regard et vit son frère cadet.

« Wolfram, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Conrad. Wolfram semblait hébété, et il remarqua que ses joues étaient rouges.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, » répondit Wolfram. Son visage devint encore plus rouge.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Et bien…je pensais à…faire…différents types d'entraînements à mes hommes, » Wolfram hocha la tête.

« Je vois… » Conrad fut interrompu.

« Günter, pousse plus fort, plus fort ! » La voix d'Anissina semblait proche de là où étaient Conrad et Wolfram.

« Je n'en peux plus. Je suis épuisé. Tu veux que je fasse quoi de plus ? » cria Günter, haletant.

« Je veux que tu fasses des efforts là-dessus ! » On put entendre des corps bouger. « Très bien, je vais pousser ! »

Wolfram et Conrad commencèrent à rire. Avant qu'ils puissent voir ce qui se passait, une voix derrière eux cria, « Hé, trouvez-vous une chambre ! ». Wolfram s'écroula, mort de rire, alors que Yozak approchait, suivi de Céli et Murata bras dessus-dessous.

A suivre

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	13. Chapter 13

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

_Réponse aux reviews:_

Je veux dire un énorme merci à **Ashura-Kageboushi** qui m'a laissé une très gentille review (très longue aussi d'ailleurs, quel courage je t'admire). Ton commentaire m'a fait rire du début à la fin^^. Pour répondre à tes questions, je crois que si on écrasait la mouche, ça ferait 'Bzzzz...couik!' ou quelque chose comme ça héhé( c'est vrai que tu as de drôles de questions)! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, l'auteur de cette fic a vraiment l'air de vouloir la finir en Yuuxram pour mon plus grand plaisir. Sinon, je ne suis pas spécialement forte en anglais (je me débrouille mais sans plus), j'ai juste un bon dictionnaire, de la motivation (même si des fois c'est dur-dur) et pleins de reviews encourageantes comme les tiennes. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et n'hésite pas à laisser de longs commentaires, je me régale à les lire. Bonne lecture!

**Sortilege: **Merci pour les compliments, c'est encourageant de voir que sa traduction plait. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre-là!

**naty chan:** Merci pour ta review. Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas encore devoir patienter un peu avant que Yuuri ne revienne auprès de Wolfram avec Angel. Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue la traduction même si j'ai parfois du retard. Bonne lecture!

**seb: **c'est vrai qu'il risque d'y avoir des morts quand Yuuri va se ramener avec Angel. Mais bon, Wolfram ne crâmera pas son cher et tendre, il l'aime trop (enfin j'espère ^^). Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Je suis sûre que j'oublie de remercier plein de monde (comme d'habitude). En tout cas, un grand merci à tous pour tout vos commentaires. Ca me motive vraiment, même si j'ai du retard en ce moment à cause des cours et des exams. En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 13 : Page 8

_« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de pousser vous deux ? » demanda Wolfram, essayant de ne pas rire à la vue d'un Günter hagard._

_« Le détecteur d'amour, quoi d'autre ! » répondit Anissina._

_« Parfait, nous avions justement besoin d'une autre de tes inventions détraquée dans la pièce ! » Gwendal s'avança dans le couloir, se massant la tempe gauche._

_« Mes inventions ne sont pas détraquées ! Parfois, ce sont juste de simples échecs. »_

_« Celle-ci n'est pas si mal, Gwendal, » expliqua Günter. « C'est celle qui a montré à quel point j'aime sa Majesté ! » Günter leva les bras et se mit à onduler._

_« Je me rappelle maintenant, encore une invention inutile, » grogna Gwendal._

_« Gwendal, aide Günter à le pousser dans la pièce, » demanda Anissina, mettant les mains sur les hanches. Gwendal, comme d'habitude, abandonna et aida Günter à pousser le détecteur d'amour dans la pièce alors que Céli, Wolfram, Yozak et Murata regardaient la scène visiblement amusés._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, l'invention fut placée derrière Anissina, contre le mur. Elle tapota sa machine amoureusement. De nombreux yeux se levèrent suite à son action. L'invention posée sur la table dormait toujours._

_Yozak se dirigea vers le buffet et vit qu'il avait été regarni. Aucun nouveau plat n'avait été ajouté mais l'eau chaude dans la théière avait été remise. Il se servit une tasse de thé. « Quelqu'un veut du thé avant que nous commencions ? »_

_« Non, pas maintenant », « Peut-être plus tard », « Non merci » furent les réponses générales. Yozak retourna à sa place._

_Murata se tourna vers Gwendal. « Excusez-moi Lord von Voltaire, pourrai-je avoir le journal, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda poliment Murata, essayant d'éviter une quelconque confrontation avec l'homme. Gwendal jeta un œil au journal et le rendit à contrecœur au Sage._

_Anissina se leva de sa chaise. « J'ai une annonce à faire ! »_

_« Quelle est-elle ? » râla Gwendal._

_« Günter et moi avons entrés des informations sur différentes potions dans le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun'. »_

_« Eh ? » était la réaction de tout le monde, à l'exception de Günter bien sûr._

_« C'est une de mes brillantes inventions modelée à partir d'un appareil connu sur Terre sous le nom de ordonnateur. »_

_« Ordonnateur ? » se renseigna Gwendal, bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir._

_« Je crois qu'elle veut dire O-R-D-I-N-A-T-E-U-R, » grimaça Wolfram._

_Murata jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Wolfram. Le blond avait-il envie de se suicider ? Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas contredire la Scientifique Folle._

_« Comment tu saurais ça ? » Anissina plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. _

_« Voyons voir. Je suis allé sur Terre plusieurs fois et j'ai joué à des jeux sur l'O-R-D-I-N-A-T-E-U-R de Yuuri. » lui répondit vivement Wolfram._

_Les yeux d'Anissina rétrécirent, puis elle se tourna vers Murata. « Votre Altesse, qu'est-ce que c'est :une ordonnateur ou un ordinateur ? »_

_Murata hésita et répondit à la question d'Anissina. « On dit ordinateur. »_

_« Et bien, je suis sûr que sa Majesté à dit ordonnateur ! » ricana Anissina. Elle ne voulait pas avoir tord. Elle n'avait jamais tord !_

_Murata proposa, « Et bien vous savez, Shibuya bute sur certains mots donc il a probablement dit ordonnateur. » Cela sembla satisfaire la scientifique. Mieux vaut blâmer Shibuya que de dire à cette Folle qu'elle a tord, pensa Murata._

_Gwendal reprit, « Vas-tu nous dire quelle est cette annonce ? »_

_« Désolée pour cela. J'ai été grossièrement interrompue. » Elle inspira et expira doucement. « Comme je le disais, Günter a entré les données des différentes potions dans le 'Je-réfléchis-et-je-te-donne-une-réponse-kun' et nous avons obtenu un résultat ! » Ses yeux flamboyaient et sa longue queue de cheval rouge avait pris vie alors qu'elle souriait largement._

_« Et bien ? » Gwendal secoua la tête._

_« La réponse est que l'ingrédient appelé Herbe Fluvianianical , utilisé dans n'importe quelle potion d'attraction/d'amour, peut être remplacé par…des bananes roses ! »_

_« Oh, mon dieu, » dit Céli._

_« Ca explique beaucoup de choses, » dit Yozak._

_« On dirait bien qu'il est sous l'influence de quelque chose, » dit Gwendal._

_« Yuuri n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait bu quelque chose ayant un goût amer ? » fit remarquer Conrad._

_« Et bien, et bien, Shibuya, » dit Murata et il se dit que, finalement, Yuuri avait vraiment l'air sous l'influence d'une quelconque potion._

_« Oui, il l'a dit, et les bananes roses ont un goût amer quand elles ne sont pas complètement mûres, » dit Günter._

_Wolfram, pendant ce temps, voulait exploser de rire. 'Quels idiots !' pensa-t-il. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains pour camoufler son grand sourire et baissa la tête._

_« Ne pleure pas Wolfy, » dit Céli, soucieuce de la réaction de Wolfram._

_« Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrwaaaaa, » fut la seule chose que pu dire Wolfram et des larmes de rire commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Puis, il sentit leurs mains. Conrad lui tapota le dos et Gwendal lui caressa gentiment la tête. « Buaaaa, buaaaa ! ». Tout le monde dans la pièce croyait qu'il était en train de pleurer. Ils le regardaient tous avec pitié, supposant que ses pleurs venaient du cœur._

_« Ca va aller, » murmura gentiment Conrad à l'oreille de Wolfram. « Soit fort, agit en soldat, » dit un Gwendal inquiet._

_« Ulrike, approche-toi du visage de Wolfram, » demanda Shinou rapidement. Ulrike zooma. « Je le savais ! Il ne pleure pas, il rit ! »_

_« Il rit ? » demanda une Ulrike un peu décontenancée._

_« Oui, il rit. » Shinou détourna le regard de la sphère et plongea profondément dans ses pensées. « Il sais quelque chose que les autres ne savent pas, et il ne veut pas qu'ils le sachent. Je connais très bien mon descendant favori. Ses yeux ne sont pas tristes du tout. Il peut être très bon pour masquer ses sentiments quand c'est nécessaire. Je crois qu'il tient ça de moi ! »_

_« Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. » Ulrike fixa le globe._

_« Envoie un nouvel insecte pour le suivre quand ils ne seront plus en réunion. Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait ! »_

_Wolfram commença à inspirer et expirer doucement. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse un commentaire malheureux sur Angel. Il ne pouvait pas laisser qui que ce soit savoir qu'il connaissait l'identité de Angel. « Je vais bien, » dit-il finalement. Il leva la tête de ses mains. Son visage était rouge. Il sortit un mouchoir de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et fit semblant de se moucher. « Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, » ajouta-t-il. « Continuez s'il vous plait. »_

_Murata se leva. « Donc, ce que nous savons est, a) il y a une personne nommée Angel qui vit à Little Hamletshire, b) cette personne livre des bananes roses au château, c) ces bananes roses sont un substitut de l' Herbe Fluvianiacal dans les potions d'amour, d) ces bananes roses sont amères si elles ne sont pas complètement mûres, et e) Shibuya a, au moins une fois, bu quelque chose d'amer. »_

_Wolfram pensa, 'Au moins, il connaît les 5 premières lettres de l'alphabet.'_

_« J'ai tout écrit sur une liste votre Altesse, » dit Günter en pointant le bloc-note en face de lui._

_« Nous ne pouvons faire que des supposions pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre impétuosité prendre le pas sur notre réflexion et notre analyse. Tout ça ne pourrait être qu'une coïncidence. », fit remarquer Murata._

'_Plutôt deux fois qu'une,' pensa Wolfram._

_« Je pense que son Altesse a raison, » dit Günter. « nous devrions continuer à lire et voir si nous ne trouvons pas d'autres indices. »_

_Murata s'assit. « Si vous êtes tous d'accord, alors je vais poursuivre la lecture. »_

_Tout le monde approuva._

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Je pense beaucoup au futur dernièrement, ainsi qu'aux choses que j'aimerai accomplir. Beaucoup de gens sur Terre ont un plan d'action pour l'année et même pour les 5 prochaines années. Cependant, je suis un Mazoku qui vit à Shinmakoku, où nous autres Mazokus, avons des vies plus longues. Donc, mon plan d'action sera sur 10 ans minimum. Voilà quelques petites choses que j'espère accomplir au plus tôt.

_« Je me demande si ça incluse plus de couples pour la Loterie. » grogna Gwendal. Personne n'osa faire de commentaires._

Mon plan d'action sur 10 ans

Les priorités qui doivent être accomplies le plus vite possible :

Demander à Anissina d'inventer un appareil qui stopperait tous les mouvements sur un bateau, ou de créer un bateau sur lequel Wolf n'aura pas le mal de mer. Je me sens vraiment désolé pour lui quand il voyage sur un bateau ou un canot. En plus, je suis fatigué de voir le pauvre jeune homme vomir tout le temps. Ca me fend le cœur.

_« Quoi ? » s'étonna Wolfram. Il sourit. La première idée de Yuuri était comment le faire se sentir mieux. Trop mignon. Yuuri l'aimait vraiment._

_« Quelle considération de la part de sa Majesté ! » s'exclama Céli._

_« Je m'en occupe, » affirma une Anissina enthousiaste. « Vous voyez que le Roi approuve mes inventions. »_

_« Je pensais que le Roi voulait qu'Anissina arrête avec ses inventions.» grogna Gwendal._

_Conrad chuchota à Gwendal, « Il a probablement pensé qu'elle ne pourrait pas construire un bateau, ou quelque chose sur un bateau, au château. »_

_Gwendal fixa son frère et un sourire inhabituel glissa sur ses lèvres. Il comprenait. Anissina serait loin, très loin du château. Un bateau ne pouvait pas être construit au château. Il devait être construit aux docks. « En y repensant, c'est une excellente idée. Nous pouvons même construire des docks spéciaux pour toi Anissina. » Par spéciaux, il voulait dire très loin du château ou de n'importe quel village._

_« Et bien, merci Gwendal. » Anissina sourit à Gwendal. « Wolfram, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour cela, éventuellement. Donc, soit prêt à m'assister. »_

_« Ehhhh ? » La bouche de Wolfram s'ouvrit en grand. Pas moyen qu'il aide Anissina. « Cet imbécile ! » Yuuri venait juste de faire de Wolfram le cobaye d'Anissina._

_Conrad tapota l'épaule de Wolfram, alors que Gwendal et Günter gloussaient tous les deux._

_Murata se tourna vers Günter et dit, « Lord von Christ, pourriez-vous prendre des notes sur les idées de Shibuya ? Je pense qu'elles pourraient être intéressantes. »_

_« J'en serai heureux. Sa glorieuse Majesté a les idées les plus magnifiques. Il est si intelligent ! » Les yeux de Günter brillèrent. Le Roi Yuuri se débarrassait d'Anissina sans qu'elle le sache, et avec elle, il se débarrassait du sale gosse. Günter était un homme heureux. Sa Majesté pouvait dire de lui qu'il était lourd tout les jours si il le voulait._

_Murata poursuivit._

Se débarrasser de cette stupide chaise, sur laquelle je suis forcé de m'asseoir, pendant les réunions à la Table Ronde.

_Tout le monde fixa la chaise au centre de la table._

Si cette chaise est toujours là à la prochaine réunion, je m'assurerait de manger un énorme petit-déjeuné ou déjeuné. Dès que cette stupide chaise commencera à tourner, je deviendrai nauséeux_, _comme d'habitude, et je vomirai sur tous les nobles. Ca leur donnera une leçon !

_« Ha, ha, ha ! » tonna Yozak. Conrad et Wolfram rirent aussi. Anissina pouffa de rire. Murata pensa 'Shibuya, tu es malade !'_

_« J'aurai du faire cela, » dit Céli. « Bien que pour une lady comme moi, c'est impossible, l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. »_

_Gwendal et Günter s'entre-regardèrent._

Ou, je peux faire en sorte que la chaise reste à sa place et que la table tourne autour de moi. Un noble parle, la table bouge pour placer le noble en face de moi. C'est une idée amusante, mais elle n'est pas bonne. A la fin, j'aurai des vertiges à voir les nobles tourner autour de moi, et ils finiront certainement par être nauséeux eux-même. Finalement, nous finirons par avoir un festival de vomissements. Nous pourrons voir qui peut vomir le plus loin. En fait, il vaut mieux enlever la chaise. Je les rejoindrai à la Table.

«_ Seule cette mauviette peut arriver à trouver de telles idées, » rit Wolfram. Tout le monde le rejoignit dans son rire, à l'exception de Gwendal et Günter._

_« Günter, je vais envoyer immédiatement des lettres aux autres nobles pour les informer que la chaise va être enlevée avant la prochaine réunion. Tu es d'accord avec moi ? » dit sérieusement Gwendal à Günter._

_« Absolument, je ne veux pas déranger le petit-déjeuné ou le déjeuné de sa Majesté. » répondit Günter. « Que ferons-nous si ils ne sont pas d'accord ? »_

_« Je vais m'assurer de les informer que c'est dans leur propre intérêt. »_

_« Des fois, je me demande ce que Shibuya a dans la tête, » dit Murata et il secoua la tête._

D'autres choses que j'aimerai accomplir durant les 10 prochaines années sans ordre particulier :

Construire un pont sur la rivière Duero entre Osterwald et les provinces de l'ouest. Le pont devrait nous permettre un meilleur accès vers l'Ouest.

_« C'est une idée intéressante. Mais, pourquoi à Osterwald ? » demanda Conrad._

_« Je crois que la vieille route occidentale passe près d'Osterwald, » répondit Yozak._

_« Yuuri a regardé sur d'anciennes cartes et m'a montré que ce serait une route plus directe depuis ici si nous traversons la rivière Dueno à Osterwald par la route occidentale. » les informa fièrement Wolfram._

_« Le Roi a regardé de vieilles cartes avec toi ? » Gwendal regarda Wolfram légèrement stupéfié._

_« Oui, il l'a fait. Nous en avons parlé, il y a quelques mois. »_

_« Comment a-t-il eu cette idée ? » questionna Günter._

_« Et bien… c'est…heu, il pensait que ce serait bien d'aller à l'ouest et de voir ce qu'il y avait. Mais, si nous empruntons la route normale, ça prendrait trop longtemps. » Wolfram ne voulait pas vraiment mentionner que ça avait un rapport avec la Loterie._

_« Et bien, nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. » dit Gwendal._

Inviter la Fière Princesse de Günter venant de l'ouest au château.

_« Fière Princesse ? » dit Céli avec un large sourire sur le visage._

_Günter rougit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa Majesté se souvenait de ce qu'il avait écrit à propos de Gloria._

_« Qui est la Fière Princesse ? » demanda Anissina._

_« C'est quelqu'un que Günter a rencontré quand il faisait du tourisme dans l'ouest, il y a quelques années. » répondit joyeusement Wolfram._

_Conrad demanda, « Donc,…umm… à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »_

_« Elle est une très fière, mignonne, et forte jeune femme. » répondit Günter, se souvenant d'elle._

_Avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, Gwendal demanda, « Et Günter, quel est son nom ? »_

_« Gloria, » répondit-il._

_« Et bien, on dirait qu'il y aura un ajout à la 'Loterie de l'amour', si elle vient, » fit remarquer Yozak et Murata gloussa._

_« Yozak, ne donne pas à ses deux sales gosses d'autres idées ! » aboya Gwendal. Il réalisa que l'idée du pont que Yuuri avait eu venait de l'idée d'amener Gloria au château, donc, c'était en rapport avec la loterie. « Continuez votre Altesse ! »_

Construire un hôpital pour les cas graves. L'hôpital fournirait plus de soins pour les blessures critiques et pour ceux qui auraient des maladies graves sous un même toit. Gisela et les autres guérisseurs courent toujours à droite à gauche pour aider les malades et les blessés. Ce serait mieux si les malades étaient amenés à un seul endroit, et ils auraient l'attention de plusieurs guérisseurs au lieu d'un seul. A la fin, on pourrait même en faire un hôpital universitaire.

_« J'aurai souhaité que Gisela puisse entendre ça, » dit fièrement son père._

_« C'est une idée excellente, » ajouta Anissina, « Je peux aider à construire les appareils médicaux comme ceux que sa Majesté décrit venant de la Terre. »_

_« Et l'hôpital exploserait. Que ferions-nous de tous les patients ? » dit Gwendal en regardant Anissina._

_« Mes inventions n'explosent pas, comme je le disais avant, ce sont des échecs ! » Anissina croisa les bras et souffla._

_« Et bien, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » dit Céli._

_Wolfram, bien sûr, fit un commentaire. « J'ai dit la même chose à Yuuri quand il m'en a parlé. Vous l'a-t-il mentionné votre Altesse ? »_

_« Non, il ne l'a pas fait, » répondit Murata. Les verres de ses lunettes luirent._

_« Yuuri a d'autres bonnes idées. Je me demande si il les a écrites aussi, » dit Wolfram avec un sourire narquois._

_Murata remonta ses lunettes sur son nez._

Pour amener les blessés et les malades à l'hôpital, il faudrait une méthode de transport rapide. Je pense à une 'unité medivac'. A la place d'un hélicoptère, nous pourrions utiliser les squelettes volants.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est une unité moduvac ? »_

_« Je serai heureux de répondre à ta question Günter, » dit Wolfram avant que Murata ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. « Ce sont des unités médicales spécialisées dans l'évacuation. Souvent, il s'agit d'un holicoptère qui évacue les personnes blessées et les transporte rapidement à l'hôpital. »_

_« En fait, c'est hélicoptère et non holicoptère, » corrigea Murata._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un hélicoptère ? » demanda Anissina._

_« Nous en parlerons plus tard, » interrompit Gwendal. Il ne voulait pas donner plus d'idées à Anissina pour d'autres inventions farfelues. Puis, en tant que Général de l'armée concerné qu'il était, il ajouta, « Ca pourrait être possible… les troupes blessées pourraient être transportées rapidement loin des combats jusqu'à l'hopital. Plus vite ils seraient soignés, plus vite ils pourraient retourner sur le champ de bataille. » Gwendal aimait de plus en plus cette idée._

_Wolfram et Murata se fixèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux que Yuuri ne pensait pas aux soldats blessés dans des combats quand il pensait à l'unité medivac. Il pensait sûrement à un fermier blessé dans un accident de travail ou un accident de la route, qui nécessitait une attention médicale immédiate._

_« Je continue, » dit Murata._

Construire un Musée National. Je me disais que, au lieu d'avoir tous ces objets historiques dans la salle du trésor, où ils prennent la poussière, pourquoi ne pas les exposer pour que tout le monde les voit.

_« Oh, votre Majesté, c'est une idée merveilleuse ! » se pâma Günter. Tout le monde fit rouler leurs yeux._

C'est une partie de notre histoire, et tous devraient être informé de notre histoire. Bien sûr, aucun objet dangereux ne serait exposé. Morgif ne serait définitivement pas exposé. Je peux l'imaginer se mettre en chasse de toutes les jolies filles dans le musée. On dirait un de ces hommes vieux et pervers.

_« Nous pouvons aussi enlever le miroir du démon et cette stupide couronne que Günter a porté, » ajouta Gwendal._

_« Ca libérerai de la place au sous-sol pour mes inventions, » approuva Anissina._

_L'œil gauche de Gwendal fut pris de tics nerveux._

_« Nous pourrions d'abord construire un Musée Historique, puis ensuite seulement, voir quels objets nous pourrions exposer, » ajouta Murata. _

_« Je serai, bien sûr, heureux de vous aider, » dit Günter._

Je demanderai à Murata si ce projet l'intéresse. Il y a beaucoup de vieilles choses anciennes au sous-sol, et je pense qu'il est l'homme parfait pour cette tâche.

_Murata se sentit utile pour la première fois de la journée. Shibuya allait lui demander de prendre en charge le Musée Historique. « Je serai très heureux de m'occuper d'une si importante tâche. » Il se demanda quels trésors il allait mettre en vitrine. Comment placera-t-il les vitrines ? Devrait-il faire des expositions saisonnières ou fixes ? Ou peut-être, il pourrait faire une combinaison des deux ? Il avait besoin d'en parler à Günter un peu plus tard…_

_« Ahem…Votre Altesse ? » l'appela Yozak. Murata sursauta._

_« Désolé, je vais poursuivre. »_

Rester célibataire.

_« Pas…pas si Angel continue sur cette voie-là, » dit Wolfram. Il prit un air fâché et il souffla fortement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il modifia son expression pour paraître en colère. Il avait failli dire 'Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire !'_

_« Calme-toi Wolfram, » dit Gwendal et il plaça sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son plus jeune frère._

_« Ulrike, tu as vu ça ? Wolfram était prêt à dire autre chose, » fit remarquer Shinou. Il bondit sur un coffre interdit comme un enfant. Ulrike roula des yeux._

Faire signer un traité de paix avec Grand Shimaron.

_« Ca, ca va être difficile, » fit remarquer Gwendal._

_« Gwendal, tu connais Yuuri, quand il a quelque chose en tête, il l'accomplit tôt ou tard, » dit Conrad._

Je sais que ça prendra du temps. Pourquoi doivent-ils être aussi têtus ? Combien de temps va-t-il leur falloir pour arrêter de nous chercher des noises ? Devrai-je vraiment les menacer en leur envoyant Anissina ?

_« Oh non, il ne m'enverra pas à Grand Shimaron ! » Anissina écrasa son poing sur la table._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, Yuuri est juste en train de plaisanter, » assura Céli. Elle tapota la main d'Anissina pour essayer de la calmer._

_Murata pensa, 'Et bien Shibuya, tu recommences à creuser ta propre tombe.' Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lut la ligne suivante._

Je pourrai aussi les menacer en leur envoyant Conrad, et en lui disant de leur raconter des blagues pourries.

_Yozak s'esclaffa. « Désolé capitaine, mais c'est une idée brillante. »_

_« Petit grand frère, tu pourrais t'habiller comme ton âme sœur, avec un superbe robe et raconter des blagues aux alentours, » Wolfram tapota l'épaule de son frère._

_Gwendal rit sous cape._

_Günter prit la parole. « Conrad, peut-être devrais-tu retourner à l'académie et assister aux nouveau cours intitulé 'Comment raconter une blague' »_

_« Il devrait s'inscrire en soutien à ce cours aussi, » ajouta Wolfram, et les deux ladies pouffèrent de rire à ses paroles, Murata tourna la tête et gloussa, Günter sourit et respira bruyamment, et Yozak laissa échapper un rire tonitruant. Pour empirer les choses, Gwendal ajouta sérieusement, « Même ça, ça ne sera d'aucune aide. »_

_Conrad baissa la tête, honteux, alors que tout le monde riait aux éclats. Puis, il déclara, « La vengeance est une soupe qui se boit tiède ! »_

_BANG ! Yozak tomba de sa chaise. Les rires reprirent de plus belle._

_Gwendal secoua la tête, « Conrad, on dit 'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.' »_

_Conrad rougit et resta silencieux. Il allait l'avoir sa vengeance, qu'elle soit tiède ou froide. La température n'avait pas d'importance._

_Murata prit une gorgée d'eau. Les rires se turent et Yozak remonta sur sa chaise. Murata sentit un frisson glacial courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il allait lire la ligne suivante. Il s'appuya sur Günter. Il marmonna-murmura la ligne suivante._

_« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu, » dit Yozak._

_Murata prit une profonde inspiration._

J'ai trouvé. Je vais bombarder Grand Shimaron avec les tricots atroces de Gwendal.

_Le silence régna dans la pièce._

_Personne n'osait parler, respirer, bouger ou cligner des yeux._

_Le sol trembla légèrement._

_Une chaise s'éloigna de Gwendal et s'approcha de Conrad._

_Le lustre au plafond se balança légèrement._

_Les tasses et soucoupes sur le buffet cliquetaient, dû aux secousses que la table subissait._

_Murata observa comment l'eau dans son verre faisait de petites vagues._

_Un léger grondement put être entendu, venant de Gwendal._

_'Deux mètres plus profonds, et ça continue Shibuya. C'est un gouffre que vous creusez votre Majesté,' pensa Murata. Il eut un grand sourire. « Je vais continuer. »_

Envoyer des ambassadeurs chez nos alliés, et inviter leurs propres ambassadeurs à venir ici. Ca pourrait être un bon début pour des échanges culturels et diplomatiques.

_« Cela serait-il faisable Gwendal ? » questionna Günter._

_Gwendal fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Cette idée semblait très bonne. Ils auraient ainsi une présence permanente dans chaque région. Et, les représentants de chaque nation seraient ici. Le Roi n'aurait pas besoin de se balader dans chaque coin du royaume. Chaque problème pourrait être étudié avec les ambassadeurs. Il aimait cette idée. « J'apprécie cette idée Günter. »_

_« Vraiment ? » demanda Günter._

_« Sa Majesté serait…ahem… libéré de la contrainte d'aller chez différentes nations pour chaque petit problème diplomatique. »_

_« Je vois, il aurait ainsi plus de temps pour remplir ses devoirs ici, au château. »_

_« Exactement ! » Et Gwendal eut un sourire démoniaque._

_« Ah, le pauvre Roi Yuuri ne pourra plus arpenter nos contrés. Ca vous laissera du temps libre ça, capitaine. » dit Yozak._

_« Oui, c'est vrai ! » Et Conrad eut un sourire démoniaque._

_« En d'autres mots, cette mauviette vient juste de signer son accord pour avoir plus de paperasse et plus de leçons. » Wolfram secoua la tête._

_Des rires machiavéliques résonnèrent dans la pièce._

Aller à un VRAI rendez-vous. Pas à une rencontre organisée par Shori.

_« Cet espèce de TRICHEUR ! » Wolfram se leva. Conrad et Gwendal posèrent rapidement leur mains sur les épaules de Wolfram et le forcèrent à se rasseoir._

_Murata ricana intérieurement. Il chercha Yozak du regard et l'imagina en tenue de pompom girl avec les pompons inclus. Il l'imagina crier des encouragements, « Donnez-moi un C, donnez-moi un R, un E, un U, un S, un E ! Creuse Shibuya, Creuse ! »_

C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi Shori doit-il m'emmener avec lui quand il sort avec Yuuki.

_« Bordel, qui est Yuuki ? » Wolfram se dégagea de la prise de ses frères._

_« Ecoute la suite Wolfram ! » dit gentiment Conrad._

_« Il semblerait que ce soit la petite-amie du grand frère de Shibuya. » fit remarquer Murata._

_« Oh, » Et Wolfram se rassit sur sa chaise._

Je ne blâme pas Yuuki de ramener sa sœur Kaname avec elle.

_« Qui est Kaname ? » explosa Wolfram._

_« TAIS-TOI et écoute. » lui ordonna Gwendal._

Shori pense que toutes les filles sortent en groupe. Il me prend avec pour avoir la voie libre avec Yuuki. Kaname est une fille vraiment jolie et très gentil, mais nous n'avons pas grand chose en commun. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rencontrer qui que ce soit.

_« Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'intéresse à personne, ce lâche, ce bon-à-rien, ce tricheur, cette MAUVIETTE ! »_

_« Wolf, mon chéri, » commença Céli. Wolfram tourna son visage rouge de colère vers sa mère. Céli expliqua patiemment à Wolfram, « Ce cher Yuuri n'a pas envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes ; son frère le traîne juste avec lui parce que la petite-amie de Shori amène sa sœur. Shori veut avoir la voie libre pour passer du temps seul avec Yuuki, donc il amène Yuuri pour écarter la petite sœur du chemin. Tu comprends mon chéri ? »_

_« Humph…oui…Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne me trompe pas ! » Céli avait, semblait-il, calmé Wolfram. Wolfram tapa du pied sur le sol._

Si Wolfram le découvre, je suis mort !

_« Mort ? Plutôt flambé, rôti et brûlé en un tas de cendres. » dit Wolfram. Il ajouta, « Après ça, Gwendal peut l'enterrer vivant ! »_

Oh oui, ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je dises à mon doux, affectueux, magnifique Angel que je l'aime.

_Gwendal musela rapidement Wolfram avec sa poigne solide. Conrad apporta son aide pour maintenir Wolfram sur sa chaise, mais les deux furent surpris quand ils se rendirent compte que Wolfram restait calme. Gwendal ôta sa main de la bouche de son frère, et Wolfram dit, « Je ne vais pas me laisser affecté. Yuuri est manipulé par une potion. » Wolfram prit son mouchoir et couvrit son visage, faisant semblant de renifler._

_« Ulrike, tu as vu ça ? »_

_« Oui, Roi Shinou. Il fait semblant, » répondit Ulrike._

_« Je parie qu'il ce qu'est un ange et qui est Angel. Il est doué. » Shinou était impressionné par les performances de Wolfram._

_Murata, d'un autre côté ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez Wolfram. Il avait mentionné Angel et Wolfram avait crié au lieu de faire exploser la pièce. C'était étrange en effet._

Faire accepter à Wolfram le fait que nous ne nous marierons pas prochainement. Je suis trop jeune ! Je viens juste de réaliser qu'il ne m'a pas harcelé à propos de cet engagement ces dernières semaines. Je me demande ce qui se passe. A-t-il finalement réalisé que je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite ? Il faudra que je lui parle de tout ça. Je n'aime pas quand il est si silencieux.

_« Sa Majesté a raison. Il est trop jeune pour se marier, » approuva Günter._

_« Wolfram, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas dit un mot à propos de l'engagement récemment, » dit Conrad. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Heu… Pas vraiment. J'ai juste décidé que je ne devrai pas l'ennuyer autant avec ça. »_

_'J'espère que mon pauvre chéri n'abandonne pas.' Pensa Céli._

_'Il a finalement grandi,' pensa Gwendal._

_'Il cache quelque chose,' pensèrent Murata et Yozak._

_'Et bien, il était temps que ce gamin insupportable abandonne cette idée de mariage avec Mon Roi,' pensa Günter._

_'Etrange en effet. Je vais devoir essayer ma nouvelle invention Je-montre-ce-que-tu-penses-kun sur Wolfram,' pensa Anissina, en regardant son nouveau cobaye._

_« Je vais poursuivre. »_

Remettre à neuf les toilettes pour garçons du château. La première fois que je les ai utilisés, j'ai été surpris que, bien que ce soit propre, c'était lugubre et petit. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux toilettes pour filles et c'était très différent. Ils étaient énormes et éclairés. Il y avait même des chaises et des canapés. Pourquoi les toilettes pour hommes sont si pathétiques ?

_« Quoi ? » dirent tous les hommes à l'unisson._

_« Je vais relire ce passage, » décida Murata._

Ils étaient énormes et éclairés. Il y avait même des chaises et des canapés.

_« Mère, n'aviez-vous pas remis à neuf les toilettes, il y a quelques années ? » demanda Gwendal. Wolfram et Conrad voulaient aussi une réponse._

_« Oui, je l'ai fait. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » questionna innocemment Céli._

_« Comment les avez-vous remis à neuf ? » demanda patiemment Gwendal._

_« Et bien, j'ai remis à neuf les toilettes pour femmes d'abord, puis, avec ce qui restait du budget, j'ai fait les toilettes pour hommes. »_

_Les trois fils secouèrent la tête à l'unisson. Ils ne connaissaient leur Mère que trop bien. Elle n'avait jamais touché aux toilettes pour hommes, et si elle l'avait fait, c'était pour agrandir les toilettes pour femmes._

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit Céli, « Les ladies ont besoin de plus d'espace. »_

_Tous les hommes dans la pièce pensèrent la même chose, au même moment. 'Après cette page, je retourne vérifier les toilettes.'_

_Murata jeta un œil à la ligne suivante et y réfléchit à deux fois avant de la lire. Il fallait qu'il la lise. Creuse Shibuya, creuse ! Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Essayer de faire en sorte que Gwendal demande Anissina en mariage et trouver une petite-amie à Conrad. A moins, bien sûr qu'il n'ait donné son cœur à Yozak.

_« Quoiiiiii…, » dirent Anissina et Gwendal en même temps._

_« Capitaine de mon cœur, vous me choisirez n'est-ce pas ? » Yozak battit des cils en regardant Conrad._

_« Buaaaaaaaa, haaaaa, haaaa, ha ! » Wolfram rit à pleins poumons._

_Günter détourna la tête, ferma les yeux, et rit silencieusement._

_« Yuuri a raison, Gwen mon chéri. Quand toi et Anissina allez-vous vous marier ? Je veux plus de petits enfants, » dit Céli._

_Conrad et Gwendal baissèrent la tête en signe de défaite. Anissina fulminait. Tout les autres essayaient de ne pas rire._

Demander à Günter de changer d'uniforme.

_« Lord von Christ, » commença Murata. « Je suis d'accord avec Shibuya sur ce point. Ca ne me gênerait pas de changer d'uniforme non plus. » Trois ans à se voir porter les même vêtements commençait à devenir monotone, même pour Murata._

_« Je demanderai au tailleur de venir avec de nouveaux modèles, » affirma Günter._

_« Merci. »_

Je suis de plus en plus emballé à l'idée de faire se rencontrer Céli et Bob.

« Je veux vraiment rencontrer Bob, » dit joyeusement Céli.

_« Magnifique, » grogna Gwendal._

_« Gwendal, » chuchota Wolfram, « Yuuri l'enverra sur Terre pour rencontrer Bob. Nous pourrons alors remettre à neuf les toilettes à NOTRE convenance. » Conrad entendit aussi ce qu'avait dit Wolfram._

_« D'accord, » dirent les deux frères. « Gwendal, je pense que Mère devrait aller sur Terre et rencontrer Bob. Ce serait bon pour elle d'élargir son horizon, » dit Conrad avec un gentil sourire._

_« Tu marques un point Conrad. » Gwendal se tourna vers sa Mère, « Quand voudriez-vous y aller Mère ? Je parlerai à sa Majesté pour vous. »_

_« C'est si gentil de ta part Gwendal. » Les yeux de Céli étincelèrent et des cœurs dansèrent autour de sa tête._

_Les trois frères eurent un sourire machiavélique._

Réparer le vieux bâtiment de réception pour quand les ours-abeilles reviendront. J'ai peur que les vieux piliers en bois ne tiennent pas plus longtemps.

_« J'allais t'en parler justement, Gwendal. J'ai vérifié l'état des colonnes et des piliers, ils ne vont plus tenir longtemps. »_

_« J'embaucherai quelques charpentiers après-demain. Peux-tu amener un rapport à mon bureau demain après-midi avec la liste des réparations qui doivent être faites ? »_

_« Oui, je le ferai. »_

_Murata poursuivit._

Je finis cette page et je vais me préparer pour le bal de ce soir. Je continuerai demain.

_« Et bien, c'est tout pour cette page. Je dois aller aux toilettes, donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » dit Murata alors qu'il se levait. Les cinq autres hommes s'entre regardèrent. Ils se levèrent également et suivirent Murata vers les toilettes pour FEMMES._

A suivre…

Et encore un chapitre de bouclé. Merci à tous de l'avoir lu !

Vous trouvez pas que les garçons passent plus de temps au toilette que les filles^^

En tout cas, si vous avez le courage, laissez une reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures.

Ulr


	14. Chapter 14

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas

Je vous préviens tout de suite, si vous attendez des passages drôles, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Il y a certaines parties amusantes, mais dans l'ensemble ce chapitre est trop triste (c'est peut-être moi qui suis trop sensible). L'auteur savait bien nous faire rire et là elle va savoir nous faire pleurer. Courage, lisez quand même, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14 : Pages 9, 10, 11

_Gwendal marchait devant ses troupes. Bien que Murata ait été le premier à sortir de la pièce, il avait fait demi-tour pour récupérer le journal. Il était maintenant le dernier de la file. Gwendal les conduisit à travers les couloirs, vers le toilettes. Il s'arrêta devant la pièce réservée aux Ladies. Ses hommes s'arrêtèrent également et formèrent un demi-cercle derrière leur courageux leader._

_Gwendal tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte. Il l'effleura doucement. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait à l'encontre de toute pudeur, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses compagnons souffrir de l'humiliation d'avoir des toilettes lugubres et austères. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Une lumière brillante et omniprésente aveugla les troupes et une musique terrifiante et céleste résonna. Gwendal avança de façon hésitante sur le seuil et dans la lumière. Ses hommes suivirent leur intrépide leader vers l'inconnu._

_Murata laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. Sa mâchoire s'écrasa littéralement au sol (en réalité sur la moquette). Les hommes scrutaient la pièce avec effroi et un certain respect. Ils frottèrent leurs yeux pour être sûrs que ce qu'ils voyaient était réel. Après quelques minutes, l'un d'eux prit la parole._

_« Whew, » siffla Yozak, « Je devrai mettre une robe plus souvent, comme ça je pourrai utiliser cette pièce. »_

_Les hommes commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans la pièce. « Regardez les portes des cabines, » dit Günter. « Sur chaque porte est peinte un paysage campagnard. »_

_« Regardez la taille des lavabos et des miroirs, » s'émerveilla Murata. « Yozak, tu peux te voir parfaitement dedans. »_

_« Ces canapés sont confortables, » fit remarquer Gwendal, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un d'entre eux._

_« Ils ont même mis des peintures sur les murs, » commenta Conrad._

_« Regardez tous à l'intérieur du meuble. Il y a tout les produits de cosmétiques essentiels, » souffla Wolfram. « C'est si INJUSTE. Où est Yuuri quand on a besoin de lui. Je demande JUSTICE ! » Et il leva les mains au ciel._

_Conrad s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Je peux seulement imaginer à quoi ressemble les toilettes près de la salle de bal. Ils sont plus grands que ceux-ci. » Tous les hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Ils n'y avaient même pas pensé._

_« Que vas-tu faire Gwendal ? » demanda Wolfram en tapant du pied sur le sol._

_« Nous allons attendre que Yuuri revienne, puis nous prendrons une décision, » répondit Gwendal._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage d'inclure Mère dans cette prise de décision, » ajouta Conrad._

_« Très bien, nous allons attendre, mais pendant ce temps… » commença Wolfram alors qu'il se baissait et prenait son poignard dans sa botte. Il ouvrit la porte. « Votre Altesse, pouvez-vous tenir la porte immobile, » dit-il en souriant largement et en soulevant un élégant sourcil en direction de Murata, placé derrière lui. Il fit tourner son poignard dans sa main._

_Murata lui sourit de façon machiavélique, « Je serai honoré de vous aider ! »_

_Murata tint la porte fermement pendant que Wolfram faisait glisser sa dague sous le panneau de la pièce réservée aux femmes. Après quelques manœuvres, le panneau céda et tombe dans la main de Wolfram. Il tendit le signe à Murata. « Gentleman, Lord von Bielefeld et moi revenons tout de suite. Je vous en prie, prenez vos aises dans les nouveaux toilettes des HOMMES, » dit Murata._

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ! Gwendal, ne vas-tu pas les stopper ? » demanda Günter._

_« Non ! »_

_« Conrad ? »_

_Conrad envoya un sourire suffisant et pointa Gwendal du doigt. « Comme il vient de le dire, NON ! »_

_« Günter, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire comme chez nous, » déclara Yozak, en s'asseyant sur un canapé._

_De légers coups purent être entendus venant des toilettes d'à côté. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Wolfram et Murata. Le blond avait le panneau des toilettes pour hommes dans la main. Murata tint la porte immobile pour que Wolfram puisse y accrocher le nouveau panneau à la place de l'ancien. Quand il eut terminé, Murata dit, « Je suis fier de déclarer que cette pièce est officiellement la propriété des hommes. La pièce d'à côté est désormais les toilettes pour femmes. » Wolfram et Murata reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissements, même le stoïque Gwendal fut de la partie._

_« Je suppose que nous devrions retourner à la Table Ronde et informer les ladies qu'elles ont de nouveaux toilettes. » Conrad rit. Il était impatient de voir la tête de sa Mère._

_« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de partir, je viens juste de m'habituer à ce luxe, » se plaignit Yozak. Gwendal lui jeta un regard glacial. « Très bien, on y va. » Les hommes quittèrent leur pièce nouvellement acquise._

_Ils entrèrent fièrement dans la salle de réunion un par un. Chacun d'entre eux se placa debout derrière leurs chaises respectives. Gwendal prit la parole, « Mère, à la suite de récents événements, nous, les courageux hommes de Shinmakoku, avons réquisitionné les toilettes des femmes pour notre propre usage. Je vous informe donc que, désormais, vous devez utiliser les anciens toilettes pour hommes ou la pièce près de la salle de bal. Lord von Christ informera les employés du château de ces changements plus tard dans la journée. »_

_Céli et Anissina ne pouvaient pas croire ce qu'elles entendaient. « Je proteste ! » cria Anissina._

_Céli dit, « Vous allez nous faire marcher jusqu'à la salle de bal ? »_

_Wolfram répondit, « Comme Gwendal l'a dit, vous pouvez utiliser les anciens toilettes pour hommes. Quand Yuuri reviendra, il décidera quoi faire. Jusque là, c'est Gwendal qui prend en charge tout cela. »_

_Les ladies soufflèrent bruyamment. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi indignées._

_Puis, Yozak dit, « Pourquoi ne pas les remettre à neuf et en faire des toilettes mixtes ? »_

_La pièce resta silencieuse alors que tout le monde regardait froidement Yozak. Il déglutit difficilement. « C'était juste une idée ! » Il s'assit sans bruit. Les autres hommes suivirent le mouvements et s'assirent à leur tour._

_Murata ouvrit le journal à la page suivante et commença à lire._

(Page 9)

Oh Shinou, quelle bal horrible ! ! ! Je suis toujours en colère pour ce qui s'est passé. Laissez-moi expliquer.

_« Il avait pourtant l'air de s'être bien amusé au bal. Il a dansé toute la nuit pour une fois. » commenta Céli._

_Murata fronça les sourcils. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il poursuivit la lecture._

Günter m'a dit que le bal d'hier soir était là pour célébrer l'éclipse de lune, qui survient seulement une fois tous les 4 à 6 ans. Donc, quand la lune entre dans une éclipse totale, il y a un bal. Je pense que c'est juste une excuse pour faire la fête.

La soirée avait débuté normalement. Tous les invités étaient arrivés à temps pour dîner. Une fois le repas terminé, j'ai du faire mon habituel discours de bienvenue aux invités pour cette occasion spéciale. Mais, tout est prétexte à de spéciales occasions. Organisons-nous des bals pour des occasions pas spéciales ? Pourquoi ne pas faire des bals quand le Maoh le veut ?

_"Il n'y a que cette mauviette pour penser une telle chose!"_

En tout cas, grâce à Günter qui a écrit mon discours, j'ai réussi à ouvrir le bal. Günter voulait que j'écrive mon propre discours, mais j'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre de le faire. C'était facile. Je lui ai dit que j'allais écrire mes trois conditions pour un mariage heureux. Il a immédiatement dit qu'il allait le faire. Heee, hee, hee!

_Günter serra les dents, "C'est la dernière fois que j'écris un discours à sa place!"_

Après le discours, nous sommes tous allés dans les jardins pour voir l'éclipse de lune. Nous avons attendu et attendu encore. Après ce qui m'a semblait être des heures à rester debout et attendre, l'éclipse a finalement commencé. (Nous avons en réalité attendu seulement trente minutes.)

_"Il peut être vraiment impatient parfois," murmura Wolfram._

J'ai été surpris. La lune sur Terre devient rouge quand il y a une éclipse totale. La lune ici prend une couleur entre le bleu, le violet et le gris. Pas besoin de demander pourquoi un bal est organiser lors d'une éclipse. C'était la plus belle démonstration de lumière dans le ciel d'encre que je n'avais jamais vu. Dommage que ça n'ait duré que quelques minutes.

_"Sur Terre, la lune devient vraiment rouge?" questionna Günter._

_"Oui," répondit Murata. "Dans les temps anciens et aujourd'hui encore dans certaines cultures, c'était le signe d'un mauvais présage."_

_"Intéressant," dit Günter._

Après l'éclipse, les danses commencèrent. Nous sommes tous rentrés dans la salle de bal. Comme d'habitude, j'ai du ouvrir le bal en faisant la première danse. Et comme d'habitude, toutes les Ladies disponibles m'ont sauté dessus pour que je choisisse l'une d'entre elles pour la première danse. Généralement, une de ses Ladies s'empare de ma main et me tire vers la piste de danse. Le plus souvent, c'est Lady Samantha Haberstien qui gagne cette mini-guerre. Mais, j'apprends un peu plus à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, j'étais préparé. J'ai commencé à éternuer et éternuer encore jusqu'à ce que Wolfram me tende son mouchoir. Il m'a traité de mauviette pour ne pas prendre soin de moi. Ca faisait parti de mon plan: que Wolfram vienne à mon secours.

_"Quel tricheur, il s'est servi de moi!"_

_"Wolfram, calme-toi," dit Conrad en tapotant l'épaule de son jeune frère._

Dès qu'il m'a offert son mouchoir, j'ai saisi sa main et l'ai tiré vers la piste de danse. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui parlé de mon plan pour garder ces folles furieuses à distance. Elles ressemblent vraiment à des fangirls enragées. Je parie qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je leur joue un tour pareil.

L'expression sur le visage de Wolf était impayable quand je l'ai conduit vers la piste de danse. Il était trop mignon et adorable quand il m'a demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire.

_Wolfram rougit._

_Gwendal pensa, 'Il a vraiment dit que Wolfram était mignon et adorable?' Grrrrr..._

_"Sa Majesté pense que mon petit Wolfy est mignon et adorable," s'extasia Céli, faisait rougir davantage Wolfram. Gwendal reprit son tricot imaginaire._

Je lui ai dit qu'en tant que mon fiancé, lui et moi devrions toujours ouvrir le bal en effectuant la première danse, et que ça devrait être une sorte de protocole. Nous avons commencé à danser une simple valse. C'était vraiment bien d'être finalement capable de danser avec Wolfram.

_"Il y a réellement un protocole qui exige cela, mais sa Majesté ne le suis jamais, puisqu'il danse toujours avec une Lady en premier," expliqua Günter._

_"Je te suggère de lui dire qu'il doit suivre le protocole, quelque soit la situation," dit Wolfram à Günter._

Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de danser avec lui pendant un bal. Plusieurs Ladies et autres personnes sont à chaque fois en train de me forcer à danser avec eux. Pour rendre les choses pires encore, Wolfram m'accuse après ça de le tromper, ce qui n'est pas vrai bien sûr. J'essaye de m'échapper, mais il y a toujours une fille qui me met le grappin dessus. Le seul moment où je suis en sécurité, c'est quand je suis aux toilettes. Ils ne peuvent pas me poursuivre là-dedans.

_Yozak prit la parole, "Je suppose que mon idée de toilettes mixtes ne vas pas être accueillie avec joie."_

Pire encore, mon soi-disant meilleur ami, Murata m'entraîne souvent vers elles. Puis, il leur dit que je veux danser avec elles. Murata aime me voir souffrir.

_Murata fit un grand sourire et s'éclaircit la gorge._

Quand la première danse s'est achevée, j'ai demandé à Wolfram de danser avec moi à nouveau. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris et a fait le sourire le plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vu. Il m'a demandé pourquoi, et pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison, je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas danser avec Lady Samantha Haberstien, qui s'approchait de nous à grands pas. C'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Je voulais juste danser avec lui à nouveau. J'aurai pu danser avec lui toute la nuit.

_"Uh?" Wolfram était sans voix. 'Oh Shinou,' pensa-t-il, 'Avaient-ils tous besoin d'entendre ça? C'est embarrassant!'_

_Gwendal leva un sourcil, créant une future ride. 'Yuuri ferait mieux de ne pas convoiter mon mignon et fragile petit frère,' pensa-t-il._

_'La relation entre Wolfram et Yuuri est plus profonde que ce que l'on pourrait penser en les regardant.' pensa Conrad._

_'J'aurai tendance à penser que Yuuri t'aime à la folie mon Wolfy, si il n'y avait pas ce maudit Angel,' pensa Céli._

_'Il faut vraiment que je ressorte le détecteur d'amour,' se dit Anissina._

_'Intéressant...' pensa Murata._

_Sniff, sniff, 'Pourquoi sa Majesté ne danse pas avec son sujet le plus loyal?' pensa Günter._

Son magnifique sourire s'est effondré.

Les oreilles de Wolfram devinrent écarlates.

Aujourd'hui, je me bafferai pour avoir dit ça.

_'Il devrait! Je peux même le faire pour lui!' pensa Wolfram_.

Il m'a traité de mauviette et m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider, parce qu'après tout, c'était ce que ferait tout bon fiancé qui se respecte. Quand Lady Samantha est arrivée à notre hauteur, je lui ai expliqué que je faisais une autre danse avec mon fiancé et que je serai heureux de lui accorder une danse plus tard dans la soirée. Elle n'était pas contente. Elle a envoyé à Wolfram un regard écoeuré et le plus noir que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle aurait sa danse plus tard, je m'en assurerai.

Pendant la seconde danse, Wolf m'a complimenté. Il m'a dit que je commencais vraiment à bien danser.

_"Il devient vraiment doué, Günter, tu es un bon professeur," affirma Wolfram._

_"Merci pour le compliment Wolfram. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux."_

Quand la danse s'est achevée, Wolfram m'a laissé. Il m'a dit que je devais me débrouiller avec mes problèmes tout seul.

_"Je ne vais pas en plus, m'occuper des problèmes de cette mauviette!"_

Dès qu'il s'est éloigné, les fangirls enragées se sont approchées. J'ai effectué mon habituel repli stratégique dans les toilettes. Je me suis enfermé dans une cabine et j'ai attendu que passent trois danses. Je suis finalement sorti par pure obligation. Günter allait se demander où j'étais passé. J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai jeté un oeil dans le couloir pour voir si la voie était libre. Elles étaient là et elles m'attendaient, ces maudites fangirls. Par chance, à ce moment-là, Greta sortait des toilettes des filles. Je me suis précipité sur elle et j'ai prit sa main. J'ai crié en direction de ces folles que j'allais danser avec ma fille. La pauvre Greta était complètement perdue quand je l'ai amené vers la piste de danse.

_"Maintenant, il se sert de Greta, cette mauviette se sert de notre FILLE!"_

Nous avons commencé à danser. J'ai remarqué que, bien qu'elle me souriait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

_"Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait?" questionna tout haut Wolfram._

Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle m'a assuré que tout allait bien. Je lui ai répliqué que je la connaissais assez pour voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alors, elle m'a tout dit. Mon sang a déserté de mon visage jusqu'à mes pieds quand elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait accidentellement entendu. Elle s'est mit à pleurer alors qu'elle parlait.

Elle avait égaré son bracelet sous un des buffet. Elle était donc à quatre pattes sous une table quand des soi-disants ladies ont commencé à parler et à rire. Elles ont dit les choses suivantes concernant Wolfram et moi:

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont dit," Wolfram s'était crispé. Murata tourna la page et lu les premières lignes pour lui-même. Il pâlit. Ses yeux devinrent larges comme des soucoupes._

_"Qu'est-ce qui est écrit," demanda Wolfram en se levant._

_Murata jeta un oeil vers Wolfram. Il serra les dents. Puis, il se tourna vers Gwendal. Il dit d'une voix douce que personne n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui, "Gwendal, je pense que vous devriez lire la suite," et il tendit le journal à Gwendal._

_Celui-ci commença à lire pour lui-même et son visage devint subitement rouge. Il referma le journal après avoir parcouru les premières lignes. Il prit une profonde inspiration._

_"Gwendal?" dit doucement Wolfram._

_"Anissina et Yozak, pouvez-vous nous laisser un petit moment. Nous vous rappellerons quand nous aurons fini. Je suis désolé, c'est une affaire de famille," dit Gwendal aussi calmement que possible._

_Anissina et Yozak se levèrent et quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Murata et Günter s'apprêtaient à partir, eux aussi, pour laisser la famille seule._

_"Günter, il faut que tu restes en tant qu'un des dix nobles. Et votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît, restez. Vous pourrez représenter la famille de Yuuri, en plus, vous êtes le Grand Sage." dit poliment Gwendal, réprimant sa colère._

_Anissina et Yozak avaient quitté la pièce._

_"Je me demande ce que le gamin a écrit dans le journal." commença Yozak._

_"Je connais Gwendal depuis notre plus tendre enfance, et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère," fit remarquer Anissina._

_"C'est mauvais signe," répondit Yozak._

_"Qu'est-ce qui est écrit Gwen?!" demanda Céli._

_"C'est si horrible que ça Gwendal?" demanda Conrad._

_Gwendal ne put que fermer les yeux._

_"Gweny mon chéri, s'il te plaît, lis-le nous." dit Céli._

_Gwendal baissa la tête, prit une profonde inspiration, et prit la parole, "Je ne veux aucun commentaire avant que je n'ai fini de lire. C'est compris? Wolfram?"_

_Tout le monde hôcha la tête. Conrad plaça une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Wolfram et le fit se rasseoir._

(page 10)

-Wolfram est un gamin pathétique, qui se cramponne à moi parce que je suis le Roi.

_Wolfram se tortilla sur sa chaise mais resta silencieux. Gwendal le regarda du coin de l'oeil._

-Wolfram n'était rien d'autre qu'un semblant de fiancé.

-Que j'ai dansé deux fois avec lui ce soir uniquement pour le calmer, ou le gamin se serait déchaîné.

-Que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas annulé notre engagement était que ça me servait de couverture pour mes nombreuses liaisons.

_Murata leva un sourcil._

-Que j'avais probablement une douzaine de femmes dans mon monde.

_"QUOIIIII?" cria Murata. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être furieux sur ce qui se disait sur son ami. Bien sûr, il taquinait Yuuri et Wolfram là-dessus, mais c'était des taquineries bonne enfant, entre amis. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Yuuri était vierge à 100%. Il était même sûr que Yuuri n'avait jamais embrassé personne._

-Que je n'étais qu'un idiot ignorant.

-Que Greta n'était rien d'autre qu'une ignoble humaine que j'avais gardé comme animal de compagnie.

_"SALES GARCES!" hurla Wolfram._

-Que j'allais bientôt me débarrasser de Greta parce que je commençais à me lasser de ce sale cabot.

_"POUR QUI EST-CE QU'ELLES SE PRENNENT?" Wolfram se leva._

_"Wolfral, s'il te plaît..." dit Gwendal._

-Que finalement, je n'allais peut-être pas m'en débarrasser mais l'utiliser comme cible pendant mes entrainements.

_"C'EST UN OUTRAGE!" Günter abattit son poing sur la table. "C'EST UNE TRAHISON!" Günter ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage._

_Céli pleurait._

_Murata était plus blanc qu'un fantôme._

_Conrad était debout derrière Wolfram, tenant gentiment son frère par les épaules. Son visage était inexpressif._

-Que de garder Wolfram aux alentours me protégeait des commérages.

-Que j'avais actuellement une liaison avec Conrad, et que c'était pour cela qu'il me suivait partout.

_Conrad fut celui qui prit la parole cette fois, "JE N'AI JAMAIS..."_

-Que Gwendal ne m'avait pas autorisé à rompre notre engagement pour protéger Wolfram parce que...

-Wolfram était après tout comme sa mère. Une pute!

_"QUOIIIIII?" s'exclamèrent Céli et Günter à l'unisson. Conrad serra les dents et sa prise sur l'épaule de son frère devint plus dure._

_Wolfram put seulement fermer les yeux et laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues._

-Que je gardais Wolfram juste parce qu'il était bon à baiser.

_Wolfram se sentit inutile. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Greta la nuit du bal? Il s'effondra contre Conrad. Quel sorte de père était-il donc? Que pouvait bien penser Greta de lui? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à personne, à l'exception de Yuuri? "Greta..." murmura-t-il._

_Il avait été trop occupé à regarder Yuuri danser avec toutes les filles de la salle. Sa jalousie lui en avait fait oublier sa fille. Il était un parent pathétique. Ils étaient tous les deux des parents pathétiques. Comment Yuuri avait-il pu danser avec elles après ce qu'avait dit Greta? Pourquoi Yuuri n'avait-il rien dit, au moins à lui? Il ne pouvait pas être resté indifférent à ce qui avait était dit sur lui et Greta._

_Gwendal avait entendu de nombreuses choses dans sa vie, des gens qui les insultaient lui, sa mère et ses frères. Dans ces occasions, les insultes ne le touchaient pas. Mais ici, c'était différent. C'était dit en public et pas loin du Roi et des dignitaires d'autres régions. Ce qui avait était dit n'étaient pas de simples insultes, mais des mensonges fabriqués qui pouvaient nuire à l'image et à la réputation du Roi. Et les déclarations contre Greta pouvaient être interprétées comme des menaces contre sa vie. Comme Günter l'avait dit- C'ETAIT UNE TRAHISON!_

_"Günter, tu as raison. Certaines de ses paroles, spécialement celles concernant Greta constituent une trahison. Je pense que le mieux à faire est, au moins, d'informer les huit autres nobles sur de possibles actes de trahisons contre la Famille Royale."_

_Günter hocha la tête._

_Céli fit le tour de la table et prit ses trois fils dans ses bras. Elle ne put penser qu'à une chose 'Greta est une jeune femme forte. A quel point a-t-elle souffert cette nuit-là?'_

_"Gwendal," commença Günter, "devrai-je aller chercher Greta et la ramener ici?"_

_"NON!" s'exclama son père, debout, droit et fier._

_"Wolfram?" questionna Günter._

_"Je ne veux pas que ma fille soit impliquée davantage dans cette histoire. Elle l'a suffisamment été. Quand Yuuri reviendra, nous discuterons de la situation."_

_"Je comprends Wolfram." répondit Günter._

_La mouche bourdonna autour de Murata. Celui-ci remarqua le manège de l'insecte. Il épelait quelque chose dans les airs. Il observa pendant quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête en direction de la mouche. Elle avait épelé - je suis en colère. Murata avait maintenant une mission. Il devait découvrir qui étaient ses ladies, si on pouvait les appeler ladies. Shinou était de mauvaise humeur._

_Conrad prit la main de sa Mère et dit, "Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Yuuri ne nous en a rien dit cette nuit-là?"_

_"Peut-être que si nous continuons à lire, il nous le dira," répondit Murata. "Lord von Voltaire, pouvez-vous poursuivre?"_

_Gwendal se tourna vers Murata et dit, "Je vais me servir un verre de vin, pouvez-vous poursuivre s'il vous plaît?"_

_Murata hocha la tête alors que Gwendal se dirigeait vers le buffet et se versait un grand verre de vin rouge. Il en but la moitié d'un coup. Il aurait souhaité avoir quelque chose de plus fort. Il revint à la table._

_Conrad avait tiré la chaise de Yozak entre lui et Wolfram pour que sa Mère puisse s'y asseoir._

_"Votre Altesse, continuez je vous prie," dit Céli._

_"Avant que nous poursuivions," interrompit Gwendal en regardant Murata, " Pouvons-nous garder nos commentaires pour nous jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini?" il se tourna vers sa mère et ses frères. Les trois hochèrent la tête. "Poursuivez," dit-il à Murata._

J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais envie de massacrer tout le monde dans cette pièce. J'avais envie de trouver Wolfram et de serrer dans mes bras. J'ai scanné la pièce, à sa recherche mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je me suis demandé si il avait entendu ne serai-ce qu'un de ces commentaires. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait même très mal. Greta était en larmes alors qu'elle finissait de relater cette histoire. Je l'ai serré étroitement dans mes bras et je l'ai amené hors de la piste de danse.

Nous nous sommes mis dans un coin de la pièce, là où personne ne pourrait nous entendre, et je lui ai demandé qui étaient ces femmes. Elle n'a pas pu me répondre car tout ce qu'elle avait vu étaient leurs chaussures. Je lui ai demandé de me décrire leurs chaussures. Il y avait sept paires au total. Je lui ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de cette affaire, et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Je lui ai aussi demandé de ne répéter à personne ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Elle me l'a promis.

Je lui ai pris la main et je l'amenais à sa chambre quand Samantha nous a croisé au détours d'un couloir. "Votre Majesté, quelque chose ne va pas avec notre mignonne petite princesse?" demanda-t-elle, semblant oh combien concernée.

La prise de Greta se fit plus forte. Je me suis dit que cette femme étaient l'une d'entre elles. Je lui ai répondu, "Comme d'habitude, elle a mangé trop de gâteaux et maintenant, elle a mal au ventre. Je la ramène dans sa chambre."

"Oh, pauvre petite fille," dit-elle. Elle s'apprétait à ajouter quelque chose de particulier, mais elle changea d'avis et dit simplement, "Amenez-la dans sa chambre. Un peu de repos la fera se sentir mieux. Rappelez-vous juste que vous m'avez promis une danse."

"Je n'ai pas oublié. Je reviens juste après." et nous sommes partis, laissant Samantha derrière.

Une fois dans la chambre de Greta, je lui ai demandé si Samantha était l'une d'entre elles. Elle m'a dit que oui, qu'elle avait reconnu sa voix. Elle était celle qui portait les chaussures vermeilles. Elle était celle qui avait dit qu'elle utiliserai bien Greta comme cible d'entrainement. C'était aussi elle qui avait dit que Wolfram était comme sa mère. Puis, elle m'a demandé innocemment, "C'est quoi une pute?"

_"Merci Shinou, elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire." commenta Wolfram._

"Quand tu seras plus grande, je t'expliquerai." Je lui ai donné un baiser sur le front et je l'ai laissé avant qu'elle ne se change et aille au lit.

Je me suis redirigé vers la salle de bal avec un plan efficace pour ce soir. Muhaaahaaaahaaaa. Je ne suis pas le Maoh, un DEMON, pour rien!

_"Au moins, il a gardé son sens de l'humour." constata Conrad._

_"Quelque soit le plan que sa Majesté a concocté, il doit être des plus ingénieux," dit Günter._

_Murata voulait savoir quel sorte de plan Shibuya avait mis au point. Il poursuivit._

Dès que j'ai fais remarqué ma présence dans la salle de bal, les vautours se sont amassés autour de moi. Cette fois-ci, je les ai accueilli à bras ouverts; j'allais donc devoir débusquer les coupables.

Je leur ai fait un sourire enjoliveur. Puis, j'ai dit très agréablement, "Mesdemoiselles, distrayons-nous un peu. Pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu ce soir? Je suis d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui."

"Oh, quel jeu sa Majesté a-t-il en tête?" roucoula la soit-disant Lady Samantha.

"Voyons voir..." commençais-je. "Je sais. Je décris une chaussure, et la demoiselle qui porte une chaussure ressemblant à ma description devra danser avec moi. Qu'en dites-vous?" Les vautours hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

_"Je vois," dit Günter. "En décrivant les chaussures que Greta a vu, il pourra distinguer ces 'charmantes' demoiselles."_

_"Et en leur faisant croire que c'est un jeu, elles se laissent démasquer innocemment," ajouta Céli._

_"Le Grand Détective Yuuri Shibuya," fit remarquer Wolfram. "Si ça avait été moi, je les aurais juste toutes rôties."_

_"Voilà pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit." dit Gwendal._

_Murata ne put pas s'empêcher se sourire. Shibuya avait préparé un plan en béton._

Quelle proies faciles. J'ai couvert mes yeux avec mes mains et j'ai annoncé, "Je pense à une chaussure vert clair avec un lacet au milieu et des marguerites en satin."

"Ca ressemble fortement à mes chaussures," gloussa Lady Béatrice Wagner. Elle souleva légèrement sa robe et me montra ses chaussures. Elles étaient exactement comme Greta me les avait décrites.

"En effet, elles sont similaires." ai-je répondu en lui donnant mon charmant sourire idiot. J'ai tourné mon regard vers les autres Ladies et leur ai dit, "Je reviens dans un instant. Ne partez pas. Je veux voir qui sera la prochaine chanceuse." J'avais vraiment envie de dire, 'qui sera ma prochaine victime.' J'ai pris Lady Béatrice par la main et l'ai entraînée vers la piste de danse.

La musique débuta et nous avons commencé à danser. La danse était une simple valse, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, on tourne, on tourne et on tourne. Ma simple valse donna ceci: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, je te marche sur le pied, je te marche sur le pied et on tourne. Je changeais le pied sur lequel je marchais pour ne pas avoir l'impression que c'était fait exprès. Quand j'ai remarqué que la Lady était au bord des larmes à cause de ses pieds douloureux, mon visage a changé d'expression. J'ai volontairement changé la forme de mes yeux. Mes pupilles n'étaient plus que des fentes. (C'est si facile à faire). Elle a déglutit difficilement quand elle a vu mes yeux.

_"Il a transformé ses yeux délibéremment?" questionna un Gwendal très surpris._

_"Il semblerait qu'il contrôle bien mieux ses pouvoirs," dit Wolfram avant que quiconque n'ait pu le questionner._

_"Mmmm", fit Murata. Ses lunettes luirent._

"Lady Béatrice Wagner," ai-je dit à voix basse. "Savez-vous que de medire sur le Roi et sa famille constitue une trahison? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?"

"Votre Majesté, je n'ai jamais dit quoique ce soit qui vous offenserez."

Je lui ai chuchoter à l'oreille, "Je crois pourtant que vous avez dit ou approuvé quelque chose comme - Que j'allais bientôt me débarrasser de Greta parce que je commençais à me lasser de ce sale cabot - ou bien - Que finalement, je n'allais peut-être pas m'en débarrasser mais l'utiliser comme cible pendant mes entrainements!" L'expression sur son visage était impayable! On aurait dit qu'elle allait être tranché par une tronçonneuse. "Dites-moi surtout si je me trompe. Et vous avez intérêt à dire la vérité, je peux savoir si les gens me mentent quand je me transforme."

_Wolfram se rappelait avoir vu Yuuri danser avec Béatrice. Il se rappelait comment Yuuri lui avait chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se souvint qu'il avait été furieux, pensant que Yuuri lui murmurait de belles paroles. Il se souvint combien il avait été jaloux. Et qu'est-ce que faisait Yuuri en fait? Il abattait son jugement._

_Il se sentait plus bas que terre. Comment avait-il pu douter de Yuuri? Yuuri l'aimait. Oh Shinou, il avait fait une terrible erreur!_

Elle essaya de se défaire de ma prise, mais je la tenais fermement. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. "Chère demoiselle, je crois que vous ne vou sentez pas bien. Pourrai-je vous suggérer de rentrer chez vous? Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à votre voiture. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'informerai votre famille que vous vous sentez malade."

Je l'ai conduit dans la cour du château et j'ai appelé son transport. Je l'ai aidé à grimper. Elle trébucha. J'en avais peut-être un peu trop fait concernant l'écrabouillage de pieds. Parfait! Avant qu'elle ne parte, je lui ai dit "C'est tellement dommage que nous ne nous rencontrerions plus jamais. Je suis vraiment désolé que le Château Du Serment Du Sang ne convienne pas pour votre santé. Et j'allais oublier un détail. Comme à cette soirée, j'ai des espions partout. JUSTICE!" Et sur ces bonnes paroles, j'ai fermé la porte de sa calèche et je suis parti.

Et une paire de chaussures de faite. Plus que 6!

_Céli prit la parole, "Rappelez-moi de ne jamais danser avec Yuuri quand il est en colère après moi!"_

Alors que je revenais à la salle de bal, mes pupilles sont retournés à leur état normal. Je vis Celi parler à Lord Wagner. Je scrutai les alentours et vis mes futurs victimes qui attendaient mon retour. Je leur fit un geste de la main et leur fit signe de m'attendre. Je me suis approché de Celi. "Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation," ai-je dit à Celi et Wagner. "Lord Wagner, votre fille Béatrice s'est sentie souffrante et est rentrée chez elle."

"Vraiment?" répondit Wagner, surpris. "Je l'ai vu danser avec votre Majesté, et elle semblait en forme."

"Je pense que c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai marché sur les pieds à plusieurs occasions. Je suis vraiment un mauvais danseur. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas blessé." ai-je dit d'un air si innocent.

"Je ferai mieux de la rejoindre. Bonne nuit votre Majesté. Lady Cecilie, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir." Wagner s'inclina et s'en alla.

Je sourit à Celi. Elle me lança un regard confus alors que je m'avançais vers mes proies.

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Celi. "J'étais un peu désorientée. Je l'avais vu danser avec Béatrice et tout allait bien. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme avant la danse. Maintenant je comprends mieux."_

"Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Ladies. " ai-je dit. "Je pense à des chaussures brillantes de couleur fuschia avec des pierres bleues sur les bords? Alors?

Lady Olga Strovosky poussa tout le monde en criant, "C'est moi, c'est moi!". Oh Shinou, sa robe était affreuse. De simples mots ne pourraient pas décrire l'atrocité qu'était sa robe. Même les animaux tricotés de Gwendal semblaient adorables comparés à ça!

_'Mes animaux ne sont pas si mauvais, finalement,' pensa Gwendal._

En tout cas, je la conduisis sur la piste de danse et poursuivit mon plan. Après la danse, je l'ai ramené à son oncle et sa tante. Ils ont quitté le bal environ 20 minutes plus tard.

_Conrad fit remarquer, "Je me demande ce qui s'est passé. Je leur parlais quand Yuuri et Olga se sont approchés. Olga a dit qu'elle était fatiguée. Ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre, c'est que Yuuri faisait un grand sourire. Il a haussé les épaules quand je l'ai questionné du regard. Puis, il est parti sans rien dire d'autre."_

Les chaussures jaunes avec des paillettes rouges sur les côtés appartenaient à Lady Esmeralda Touchett. On aurait dit une des belles-soeurs de Cendrillon. Justice!

Les chaussures bleues avec des fleurs jaunes dessus appartenaient à Lady Constance Thompson. Et elle était la seconde belle-soeur de Cendrillon. Justice!

_"Désolé de vous interrompre, mais qui est Cendrillon?" demanda Günter._

_"C'est un conte pour enfants sur Terre. Je crois qu'il y a une histoire semblable ici," répondit Murata._

_"Oh, je vois, à la place de beaux-frères, ce sont des belles-soeurs sur Terre."_

_"Exact."_

Les chaussures noires à rayures blanches appartenaient à (j'aurai du m'en douter) Cruela D'Enfer, c'est-à dire à Lady Margaret Ingram. Justice!

_"Je suis désolé, mais qui est Cruela D'Enfer?" interrompit à nouveau Günter._

_Gwendal grogna à l'interruption._

_"C'est un personnage d'une autre histoire pour enfants sur Terre. C'est une femme horrible," répondit Murata. Il se tourna vers Gwendal et ajouta, "Cruela aimait la mode. Elle adorait les manteaux de fourrure. Ses couleurs favorites étaient le noir et le blanc. Elle voulait un nouveau manteau de fourrure qui était blanc à pois noirs. Alors, elle fit kidnapper 101 mignons bébés dalmatiens." Voyant les joues de Gwendal aborder une teinte rosée, Murata ajouta, comme si il parlait à un enfant, "La méchante femme voulait la peau des adorables bébés chiens pour faire son manteau."_

_"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?" murmura Gwendal, en rougissant encore plus._

_"Tous les mignonnnnnnnnsss petits chiots se sont échappés. Cruela a été arrêté et jeté en prison."_

_"Bien!" s'exclama Gwendal. Son visage était complètement rouge. Qui pouvait être assez mauvais pour faire du mal à d'adorables chiots?_

_Wolfram, Conrad, Celi et Günter réussirent à contenir leur rire. Loué soit Shinou que Yozak n'ait pas été dans la pièce. Il serait en train de se rouler de rire par terre._

Les chaussures oranges avec des boucles appartenaient à Ladu Anastasia Morino. Quelle pitié. Elle était si jolie physiquement, mais sa personnalité était si horrible; son coeur était celui d'une sangsue. Justice!

(page 11)

J'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Je savais à qui appartenaient les pantoufles vermeilles: Lady Samantha Haberstien, la Méchante Sorcière de l'Est. J'avais déduit que c'était elle le leader. Je me suis incliné et lui ai fait le baisemain. Elle m'a fait un sourire séducteur. Je pus voir le reste des demoiselles faire la moue. La Sorcière et moi nous sommes dirigés sur la piste de danse.

La musique a commencé. "Nous avons finalement la chance de danser ensemble Lady," ai-je dit avec mon fameux sourire. Tout le temps, j'espérais tomber sur elle comme dans la maison de Dorothée. **(Je n'ai pas su traduire ce passage, je ne connais pas bien le magicien d'Oz)**

_"La maison de Dorothée?" questionna Günter._

_"Je vous parlerai du magicien d'Oz plus tard dans l'après-midi. C'est une longue histoire," répondit Murata à Günter._

"Et bien, votre Majesté, il était temps que vous trouviez quelle sorte de chaussures je portais," me taquina-t-elle.

"Je crois que je suis lent à la détente," ai-je répondu alors que je lui marchais sur le pied. "Je suis vraiment désolé, " ai-je ajouté innocemment. Nous avons continué à danser. La vache, elle était résistante. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où je lui ai marché dessus après la dixième fois. A chaque fois, elle ne faisait que faire un large sourire. Je ne sais même pas combien de fois je me suis excusé et elle me répondait à chaque fois que ce n'était rien.

Quand la musique prit fin, j'ai demandé à la sorcière de m'accompagner pour une balade dans les jardins. Elle s'emballa en entendant ma proposition et je lui pris le bras. Je lui murmurai à l'oreille, "J'aimerai discuter d'une affaire personnelle avec vous." Elle rougit. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans les jardins, je vis Wolfram parler à Conrad. Mon coeur sombra. Wolfram me vit avec la sorcière à mon bras. Je savais qu'il allait m'accuser de le tromper et me traiter de mauviette, crétin, etc... Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, et en plus, je ne pouvais même pas lui dire la vérité. J'imaginais très bien Wolfram flamber ces garces et ensuite Gwendal les enterrer vivantes si ils savaient la vérité.

_"Je voudrais bien les faire frire," avoua Wolfram._

_Conrad se sentit mal pour son frère._

Nous avons marché bras dessus-dessous à travers le jardin. Je nous ai conduit à l'arrière du jardin, entre les rosiers.

"Samantha," ai-je dit en la rapprochant de moi, "Que penses-tu de ma fille?"

"Elle est si jolie et c'est une enfant si gentille! J'espère qu'elle se sent mieux." Elle me sourit et approcha son visage du mien. Je souris en retour, mes cheveux poussèrent, mes épaules s'élargirent, et je me décidai à me transformer complètement, mais sans l'aura bleue autour de moi.

"Mensonges," ai-je dit de la voix la plus basse possible. "Tu m'as menti. Tu as insulté ma fille, mon futur mari, ma famille!"

_Le coeur de Wolfram fit un saut périlleux. "Qu'est-ce que Yuuri a diiiiiiiiiitt?" Les yeux de Wolfram rayonnaient._

_Celi sourit et lui tapota la main. Quelle que soit la potion qui influençait Yuuri, ça n'avait pas empêché le Maoh de considérer son bébé comme son futur mari._

_Murata l'ignora._

"Ce n'est pas vrai," cria-t-elle en luttant pour sortir de ma prise. Je lui ai alors répété mots pour mots ce qu'elle avait dit et ce qu'elle avait approuvé, et la façon dont elle avait regardé mon Wolf quand je lui avait dit que j'allais danser avec lui à la place.

Elle arrêta de lutter et me regarda dédaigneusement. "Vous êtes un IDIOT! Si ce n'était pas à cause de ce soi-disant Shinou, vous ne seriez même pas roi. Vous êtes juste un de ses simples sang-mêlés!"

_"Comment ose-t-elle!" Günter abattit son poing sur la table._

_La mouche Bourdonnait furieusement sur l'épaule de Murata._

"Tu oses m'insulter en face? Tu oses insulter le Grand Roi Shinou?

"Si il était si grand il n'aurait pas mis un idiot doublé d'un crétin comme vous pour roi. Qu'est-ce que peut faire un STUPIDE roi, mort de surcroit? Rien!" ricana-t-elle.

_"La garce!" hurla Murata. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez, révélant ses yeux grands ouverts et remplis de fureur._

_Tout le monde fixaient Murata et personne de fit de commentaires. Ils n'avaient jamais vu le Grand Sage perdre le contrôle._

_Murata souffla. Il reprit son sang froid._

Je ris. "La seule personne idiote et stupide ici, c'est toi! Sa Majesté le Roi Shinou entendra ta trahison. Je n'abattrai pas mon jugement sur toi. Je laisserai le Roi Shinou décider de ce qu'il va faire de toi.

_"Bien joué Shibuya, tu deviens doué! Ca, c'est mon MEILLEUR AMI!" dit fièrement Murata._

"Quoi? Il...il est toujours..." Elle avait l'air terrifiée alors qu'elle parlait.

"Oui, il est toujours parmi nous. Pour l'instant, il serait préférable pour toi de quitter ma présence et de ne jamais remettre les pieds au Château du Serment du Sang!" Je la laissai partir. Elle marcha à reculons et tomba au sol. "Je te préviens, comme ce soir, des petits oiseaux dans mon royaume me rapportent tout ce qui s'y passe!" Je la fixai et la laissai là. Maintenant que j'y repense, j'aurai du invoquer un dragon d'eau pour la faire patauger dans une mare de boue quand elle est tombée.

_"Il aurait du," approuva Murata._

_"Je suis d'accord," ajouta Wolfram._

Je suis parti à la recherche de Wolfram, mais n'ai pas pu le trouver. Je décidai de continuer mon jeu avec les chaussures pour que les autres ladies, qui n'étaient heureusement pas impliquées, n'aient pas de soupçons. J'avais dansé avec sept d'entre elles et les sept étaient parties.

La nuit s'éternisait. Plusieurs fois, j'ai scanné la pièce à la recherche de Wolfram, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. On m'a complimenté sur ma façon de danser. J'ai finalement réussi à partir et je suis allé voir Greta. Elle était profondement endormie dans sa chambre. J'ai quitté la pièce. J'aurai du savoir que Wolf ne serait pas là. Je suis sorti pour le chercher. Il n'était ni au bal, ni dans les jardins. Je suis même allé voir dans son atelier de peinture. Finalement, j'ai heurté Gwendal. Il m'a jeté son habituel effrayant regard. Je lui ai demandé si il savait où était Wolfram. Il m'a froidement annoncé que des problèmes avaient surgi dans un village frontalier et que Wolfram s'était porté volontaire pour y aller avec quelques uns de ses hommes.

_Gwendal secoua la tête et dit, "Si j'avais su ce qui était arrivé, je n'aurai...," il s'éclaircit la gorge, "Je n'aurai pas été si brusque avec lui."_

"Quand sera-t-il de retour?" ai-je demandé.

"En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?" grogna Gwendal

"Je dois lui parler," ai-je répondu, penaud.

"Humph... Il sera de retour dans trois jours."

"Mais je pars dans trois jours."

"Il devrait être rentré aux premières heures du jour, donc avant que vous ne partiez. Vous pourrez lui parler à ce moment-là," aboya Gwendal, et il s'éloigna. Je crois que Gwendal était et est toujours en colère contre moi pour avoir ignorer Wolfram une fois de plus.

J'aimerai tellement leur dire la vérité, mais ça serait une mauvaise idée. Je dois les protéger. PERSONNE N'INSULTE MA FAMILLE! Je le dirai quand même à Shinou quand je reviendrai de mon voyage sur Terre. Je ne veux pas parler à Shinou avant de m'être calmé un peu moi-même. Je le laisserai faire ce qu'il veut de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Est.

Ok, cette histoire dépressive est finie pour aujourd'hui.

_"LA FIN, C'EST FINI, THE END!!" s'exclama un Murata soulagé._

_Les trois frères avaient baissé la tête, honteux._

_"Il aurait du en parler!" dit Wolfram._

_"Si il avait réussi à te trouver et à te raconter ce qui s'était passé... Je crois qu'il aurait eu raison en disant que tu allais les flamber." expliqua Gwendal._

_"Qu'aurais-tu fait Gwendal?" demanda Günter._

_Gwendal se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs. "J'aurai...Je les aurai probablement fait arrêter." répondit Gwendal. Il baissa la tête et poursuivit, "Faire arrêter sept femmes pendant un bal aurait causé beaucoup d'agitation."_

_"En d'autres termes, le Roi Yuuri a géré cette affaire de façon admirable. Je ne serai pas dire si leur marcher sur les pieds étaient une bonne idée, mais les renvoyer chez elles, leur dire de ne jamais revenir au château, les menacer avec des espions, les laisser partir avec leur réputation intacte, et ne pas causer d'esclandre; je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait su gérer ça mieux que lui."_

_"Vous tous devriez croire davantage en sa Majesté. Spécialement toi Wolfram," déclara Celi. "Il ressemble peut-être à un enfant, agit parfois comme un enfant, et peut être quelques fois naïf, mais il a la maturité d'un jeune adulte. Ne le sous-estimez pas." Elle parlait d'expérience._

_'Hé bien, hé bien,' pensa Murata. 'Tout ce temps, Yuuri creusait sa tombe. Mais maintenant, il l'avait bouché et l'avait couvert de tellement de terre qu'elle avait formé une montagne du haut de laquelle il se dressait. Ca allait être dur de l'en faire descendre._

_Le Mazoku qui se sentait le plus honteux était Wolfram. Il avait de nouveau sauté sur des conclusions. Il avait été si en colère que quand il avait entendu parler de problèmes à la frontière, il s'était porté volontaire pour y aller. Il avait voulu s'éloigner de ce Maoh volage. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre à nouveau des excuses pitoyables venant de Yuuri. Il avait été si en colère contre Yuuri, croyant qu'il ne faisait que l'utiliser. Il en avait eu assez. Durant son voyage, il avait décidé de rompre leur engagement. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que Yuuri avait déchiré cette requête. Qu'avait-il fait? Il devrait faire des excuses à Yuuri quand il reviendrait._

_Yuuri était bien plus un ange gardien que lui. Il avait été celui qui avait protégé Greta et lui-même la nuit du bal. Quel ange gardien pitoyable il faisait. Il était inutile._

_"Quelle devrait être notre prochaine action?" demanda Conrad._

_"Je doute que ces soi-disant ladies parlent de ce qui s'est passé," dit Gwendal, "mais pour être sûrs, je vais demander à Yozak d'enquêter sur leurs familles, spécialement les Haberstiens."_

_"Les Haberstiens vivent sur le territoire des Bielefeld," fit remarquer Wolfram. "Je pourrais demander à mon Oncle des informations sur eux."_

_"Et que lui raconterais-tu?" demanda Gwendal._

_"C'est simple! Lady Samantha a fait des avances à mon fiancé. Mon Oncle n'aimera pas ça. Il pensera que c'est une trahison pour moi, en temps que futur Prince Consort et un obstacle pour qu'il s'approche de la couronne."_

_"Très bien, tu peux le faire. Et pour les autres, Yozak enquêtera. Je lui donnerai tous les détails. Mère, pourrez-vous mettre Anissina dans la confidence un peu plus tard?"_

_"Oui, Gwen," répondit Celi._

_"Bien, cela étant fait," Gwendal regarda Günter, "Revenons-en à Günter."_

A suivre

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini. Il était complètement différent des autres, beaucoup plus triste. Heureusement qu'il y avait quand même des notes d'humour!

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Laissez une petite review pour me donner vos impressions. Et si quelqu'un arrive à traduire le passage avec le magicien d'Oz, proposez une traduction, ce sera toujours mieux que ce que j'ai mis.

A bientôt pour les nouvelles aventures de Yuuri and Co


	15. Chapter 15

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

D'abord un petit message pour dire que je suis vraiment désolé de poster la suite aussi tard. J'étais vraiment occupé et je suis toujours pas en vacances en plus. Donc voilà, excusez-moi tous !

Un petit merci spécial à **Siana **pour m'avoir éclairé sur l'histoire du magicien d'oz. je remercie aussi toutes les personnes qui prennent du temps pour me laisser une review. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que a traduction plaît.

Sinon après le tragique, on repasse dans le comique. Je me suis roulée par terre de rire avec ce chapitre !

L'auteur a laissé une petite remarque concernant ce chapitre. Je l'ai trouvé drôle alors je l'ai traduite aussi. Bonne lecture à tous.

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Attention !

Ne pas lire le prochain chapitre si vous avez une hernie, un ulcère, des douleurs abdominales, ou des problèmes respiratoires.

Le chapitre qui suit peut provoquer : des joues et une mâchoire douloureuses, des larmes, des chutes involontaires de chaises, des arrières-trains douloureux à cause des chutes précédemment citées, des crises de rire, des regards perplexes envers des membres de familles royales et/ou des assistants aux cheveux argentés, et toutes sortes d'accidents durant la lecture de ce chapitre.

Vous êtes prévenus. L'auteur ne sera pas responsable des blessures survenues.

Vous lisez ceci à vos risques et périls !

Chapitre 15 : Page 12

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Yozak était assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Anissina faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Ils avaient attendus pour pouvoir rentrer à nouveau. Cela faisait un moment qu'on leur avait demandé d'attendre dehors. Ils s'inquiétaient.

_Anissina s'arrêta finalement de marcher. « Je me demande si une de mes inventions ne pourrait pas les aider. »_

_Yozak se tourna vers elle et se crispa à la pensée d'une possible troisième machine dans la pièce. « Je ne pense pas. Gwendal a dit que c'était une affaire de famille. »_

_« Oui, je le sais, mais alors pourquoi Günter et le Grand Sage sont restés ? »_

_« Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit plus compliqué que cela. »_

_« Je me demande ce qui s'est passé durant ce bal. » Anissina se frotta le menton, perdue dans ses pensées. « Il faudra que je demande à sa Majesté d'installer des comiras de sécurité quand il rentrera. »_

_« Des comiras de sécurité ? » demanda Yozak. Voulait-elle dire des caméras de sécurité ? Le gamin lui avait vaguement parlé de quelque chose appelé caméras de sécurité._

_« Il m'a dit que, sur Terre, beaucoup d'endroits sont équipées de ces choses appelées comiras, qui enregistrent les images. Elles sont utilisées pour la sécurité de tous. Elles capturent l'image des criminels. »_

'_Ah…elle parle bien de caméras de sécurité,' pensa Yozak. Il valait mieux ne pas la rectifier._

_« Intéressant ! Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas de visiter la Terre un jour, » dit Yozak en se levant._

_« J'ai déjà demandé à sa Majesté de me prendre avec lui à plusieurs reprises, mais il a refusé. »_

_« Je me demande pourquoi ? » Yozak savait très bien pourquoi. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer l'esprit d'Anissina entrer en transe en voyant la technologie sur Terre. Cela signifierait qu'elle reviendrait ici avec des idées encore plus folles pour ses inventions._

_Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un chariot à travers les couloirs. Dacascaus était en train de pousser un énorme chariot à trois roues dans le couloir, avec l'aide de Sangria et de Doria. Bien que le chariot était couvert avec un grand drap blanc, on pouvait entendre le son de bouteilles qui roulent et de verres qui s'entrechoquent._

_« Qu'avons-nous ici ? » questionna Yozak. Anissina semblait perplexe._

_« Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que c'est, Sir, » répondit Doria._

_« La seule chose que nous savons est que les prêtresses du Temple ont apporté une énorme malle et qu'il y a 31 bouteilles dedans, » expliqua Sangria._

_« Certaines de ces bouteilles sont dans de très belles boites, » ajouta Doria._

_« Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux laisser les bouteilles dans leurs boites, » finit Sangria. Doria hocha la tête._

_« Elles nous ont dit de préparer un bar avec plusieurs sortes de verres pour ces bouteilles, » ajouta Doria. « Il y a aussi un mot pour Lord von Voltaire. » Doria sortit la carte de Shinou de sa poche._

_Yozak jeta un œil à la carte que tenait Doria et s'exclama, « C'est le sceau du Roi Shinou ! » Puis, il regarda sous la couverture blanche, et il eut un sifflement admiratif._

_« Laisse-moi voir ! » Anissina poussa Yozak sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder sous le drap. « Mmmm, il semblerait qu'elles viennent de la Terre. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle écriture, sauf sur les livres et les lettres que sa Majesté apporte avec elle. »_

_Yozak releva la couverture de l'autre côté et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil furtif. « Je parie que le Sage sera capable de nous dire ce que sont ces bouteilles. »_

_Ils étaient tous les deux sous le drap quand la porte de la salle de la Table Ronde s'ouvrit. Murata chercha Yozak et Anissina. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut deux domestiques, un garde, et deux paires de fesses qui dépassaient d'une couverture blanche._

_« Ahem…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il aux deux paires de fesses._

_Yozak bondit de sous la couverture pendant qu'Anissina sortait uniquement sa tête. « Et bien… » commença Yozak, « Il semblerait que Shinou nous ait envoyé un cadeau. Mais, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. »_

_« Peut-être que ce sont différents types d'ingrédients pour des potions ou des potions elles même, » proposa Anissina._

_« Et bien, pourquoi n'amenez-vous pas tout ça à l'intérieur et nous verrons ce qu'il en est, » dit Murata._

_Dacascaus obéit au Sage et commença à pousser le chariot dans la pièce. Murata jeta un regard suspect au convoi quand il entendit le cling et clang de verres qui s'entrechoquent. Il se demandait qu'est-ce que Shinou avait bien pu envoyer, ou mieux encore, ce que mijotait Shinou !_

_Murata et Yozak tinrent les doubles portes de la pièce grandes ouvertes pour faire passer le chariot. Les occupants de la pièce regardaient le convoi avec étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« C'est un cadeau de Shinou, » répondit Yozak alors que Dacascaus plaçait le chariot du côté de l'entrée, le long du mur à côté du buffet. « Il y a aussi une carte avec. »_

_Doria sortit la carte de sa poche et s'approcha de Gwendal. « Cette carte vous est adressée, Votre Excellence. »_

_« A moi ? »_

_« Oui votre Excellence, » assura Doria._

_Dacascaus et Sangria commencèrent à enlever le drap._

_Gwendal prit la carte et remarqua le sceau de Shinou. Il allait l'ouvrir quand Murata cria « NOOOOOOONNNNN », le faisant sursauter !_

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Sage qui était en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Ses lunettes glissaient sur le bout de son nez et ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Sa bouche formait un 'O' parfait. Il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais personne ne put entendre quoique ce soit. Sa visage devenint bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène._

_Murata ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Shinou avait envahi sa réserve privée, qu'il avait pensé vendre dans 100 ans pour faire des bénéfices. En face de lui se tenaient 31 bouteilles des meilleurs alcools et liqueurs que la Terre pouvait offrir. Cela avait été dur de chercher ces bouteilles et de les cacher de ses parents. Sans mentionner qu'il avait du les cacher de Yuuri quand ils voyageaient à deux._

_Wolfram, voyant le meilleur ami de son fiancé en état de choc, s'approcha du bar et jeta un œil sur les bouteilles. Yuuri lui avait appris l'écriture japonaise et européenne. Il était capable de déchiffrer un peu de ce qui était écrit sur les bouteilles. Il tapota le dos de Murata et dit, « Respirez votre Altesse, respirezzzz. »_

_Murata le regarda et prit une profonde inspiration, alors qu'il sortait de son état de choc. « Ma réserve privée, » murmura-t-il._

_Wolfram lui sourit et redirigea son regard vers le chariot. Il lut ce qu'il était capable de comprendre. « Sato no Homare, Ama no To, Absolute, Santori Hibiki, Go-godi-va…Godiva ? Ce n'est pas du chocolat ? Il y a deux bouteilles avec ce nom : une blanche et une marron. » Wolfram posa un regard interrogateur sur Murata._

_Gwendal regarda la carte scellée et brisa le sceau. Il lut, « Avec les compliments du Roi Shinou. Régalez-vous. »_

_« C'est si gentil de sa part, » dit joyeusement Celi. Elle se leva de table et s'approcha du bar temporaire._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que sont ces bouteilles, votre Altesse ? » demanda Yozak, alors que Conrad et Günter s'approchaient eux aussi du bar._

_Murata soupira. Il avait vraiment envie de pleurer et ensuite de tuer Shinou, même si celui-ci était déjà mort. « Ce sont des boissons très prisées sur Terre. » Il s'approcha du bar. Il observa comment les domestiques avaient placées les bouteilles aléatoirement sur le chariot. Il prit une des bouteilles et l'intervertit avec une autre bouteille. Il songeait à les ranger, au moins par type de breuvage. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Il allait devoir recommencer sa petite collection, grâce à un Shinou toujours très occupé._

_Gwendal posa un regard interrogateur sur le Sage. Il se demanda si il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que du vin dans tout ça. « Quel genre de boissons ? »_

_Tenant la bouteille qu'il avait intervertit, Murata répondit, « C'est du Sato no Homare, une boisson japonaise aussi appelée sake. »_

_« Je me rappelle en avoir vu chez Yuuri, » dit Wolfram._

_« Ah oui, le père de sa Majesté nous en a servi quand nous étions là-bas, » ajouta Günter._

_« C'était très bon, » dit Gwendal et il pensa, 'C'était plus fort que du vin.'_

_« Voulez-vous que je vous parle de toutes ces bouteilles ? » demanda Murata d'un air résigné._

_Toutes les personnes dans la pièce acceptèrent l'offre. Dacascaus n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance. Il allait apprendre quelque chose de la Terre et boire avec les nobles. Il pourrait plus tard…ahem…raconter (plutôt exulter)…à ses camarades ce qu'il avait appris. Il allait avoir une leçon privée avec le Sage._

_Murata commença avec les trois bouteilles de sake : Sato no Homare, Tentaka, et Amo no To. Il expliqua comment le sake devait être servi. Les domestiques prirent mentalement des notes. Elles devaient savoir avec quoi servir les boissons. Puis, il ouvrit la boîte qu'Ulrike avait ouverte auparavant. Il en sortit la bouteille, l'ouvrit, et plaça le bouchon dans la boîte vide._

_« C'est une bouteille magnifique, » déclara Celi._

_« C'est un Cognac Louis XIII. La bouteille est en verre, fabriquée par des artisans. » Il donna la boîte à Doria. « Fait en sorte de conserver la boîte. » Il acquiesça._

_Les yeux de Gwendal s'ouvrirent en grand quand il entendit le mot cognac._

_Shinou pointa le globe du doigt. « Regarde Ulrike, je crois que Lord von Voltaire aime mon cadeau ! » déclara-t-il fièrement. Il leva les bras en triomphe. Ulrike ne fit que secouer la tête._

_Murata continua d'ôter les bouteilles de leur boîte, de ranger les bouteilles, et d'expliquer ce qu'étaient les boissons :_

Sato no Homare Sake

_Tentaka Sake_

_Amo no To Sake_

_Cognac Louis XIII – Rémi Martin_

_Brandi Grand Duc de Alba_

_Whisky pur Malt Black Bowmore 42 ans d'âge_

_Whisky Johnnie Walker Georges V Blue Label_

_Santory Hibiki 32 ans d'âge- Whisky japonais _

_Kyappogue Castle 1951 – Whisky irlandais_

_Pappy Van Winkle 23 ans d'âge – Whisky Bourbon_

_Old Raj – Gin_

_Bombay Sapphire – Gin _

_Stoli Eilt – Vodka_

_Absolute – Vodka_

_Martini Bianco (vermouth)_

_Trago – Tequila_

_Pernod Absinthe_

_Kahlua_

_Frangelico_

_Cointreau_

_Liqueur 43_

_Godiva Chocolate – Liqueur_

_Godiva White – Liqueur_

_Grand Marnier_

_B&B_

_Benedictine_

_Chambord_

_NV Hidalgo, Vincola Amontillado – Vieux Sherry_

_NV Hidalgo, Vincola Oloroso – Vieux Sherry_

_NV Hidalgo, Vincola Palo Cortado – Vieux Sherry_

Après avoir décrit les bouteilles, chaque personne eut des pensées différentes :

_Gwendal – J'aimerais bien essayer le Cognac et le Brandy_

_Conrad – Les whiskys ont l'air bons. J'aimerais au moins essayer le Black Bowmore. (Il se rappelait avoir bu le bourbon quand il était sur Terre, il y a 20 ans.)_

_Anissina – Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le whisky irlandais Kyappogue Castle m'appelle._

_Yozak – Le Stoli Eilt et l' Absolute semblent délicieux. Le Sake et la tequila aussi._

_Dacascaus – J'aimerais en essayer un, mais lequel ?_

_Doria – Je me demande si ils me laisseront goûter le Cointreau._

_Wolfram – (se léchant les lèvres) Je veux un verre de liqueur Godiva White !_

_Sangria – Le Grand Marnier me semble bon_

_Celi – Il faut que j'essaye le Chambord_

_Günter – Je vais demander à son Altesse si je peux goûter les Sherries et les comparer._

_Quand Murata finit son explication, il observa les occupants de la pièce. Chacun d'eux fixait une bouteille différente. Ses lunettes luirent avec la lumière du soleil entrant à flots par la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, une nuée d'oiseaux volaient autour du château en chantant « Mauvais présage, mauvais présage. » 'Le journal de Yuuri et les boissons alcoolisées ne font pas bon ménage !' pensa Murata, puis il sourit. Il tapa dans ses mains une fois et déclara, « Nous n'avons pas encore eu de thé cet après-midi. »_

_« Vous avez raison, » dit Celi. « Sangria, peux-tu s'il te plaît apporter du thé dans environ 40 minutes ? Amène aussi quelques sandwiches, des biscuits pour le thé, et des scones s'il te plaît. »_

_« Oui, Lady Celi. »_

_« Nous pourrons goûter les Sherries et essayer certaines liqueurs avec le thé, » dit Murata._

_Les yeux de Wolfram étincelèrent à la pensée de goûter la liqueur Godiva White. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche._

_Les nobles et l'espion s'approchèrent de leurs chaises._

_Murata tendit à Doria et Dacascaus les boites vidées de leurs bouteilles pour qu'ils les conservent. Le soldat et les domestiques sortirent de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux._

_« Yozak, » aboya Gwendal. (Gwendal voulait vraiment un verre de Louis XIII.) « Je veux que tu enquêtes sur les personnes que Günter va te citer. Günter, si tu veux bien te donner la peine, » dit Gwendal, en faisant un geste vers Günter._

_Günter avait noté les noms de ces soi-disant Ladies. « Béatrice Wagner, Olga Strovosky, Esmeralda Touchett, Constance Thompson, Cruela…je veux dire Maragret Ingram, et Anastasia Morino. »_

_« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir concernant ces Ladies avant que je ne commence mon investigation ? » demanda Yozak._

_Wolfram prit la parole, « Elles se sont impliquées dans une conversation qui peut être interprétée comme une menace sur la vie de ma fille ! »_

_« QUOIIIII ? » Anissina bondit de sa chaise. « CO…COMMENT. » Anissina ne pouvait pas permettre que quelqu'un fasse du tord à sa petite protégée._

_« Anissina, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, » dit Celi. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuuri s'est occupé d'elles de façon admirable. » Cela sembla calmer quelques peu la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Anissina se rassit._

_« Voulez-vous que j'enquête d'abord sur Angel avant de m'occuper de ces ladies ? » interrogea Yozak._

_« Commence par les noms que t'as donné Günter, » répondit Gwendal. « Conrad s'occupera de l'affaire avec Angel. »_

_Murata reprit le journal en mains. Il était temps de faire dévier la conversation vers n'importe quoi d'autre que Yuuri avait écrit. « J'aimerai lire la page suivante. Au plus vite nous la lirons, au plus vite nous pourrons prendre le thé, » déclara-t-il sournoisement._

_Tout le monde approuva. D'excellentes boissons les attendaient._

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Murata est venu cet après-midi. Il n'y avait que lui pour rendre ma journée pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière après ce stupide bal. Gwendal m'a grogné dessus toute la matinée, puis il a du se rendre en urgence aux docks pour s'occuper d'une bande de pirates. Il m'a laissé avec une pile monstrueuse de documents à signer. Günter est ensuite entré en trombe dans mon bureau en me disant que j'avais une leçon sur l'histoire de Shinmakoku. Greta se morfondait à côté de moi alors j'ai du m'occuper d'elle. Celi m'a déclamé à quel point j'étais charmant avec toutes les femelles durant le bal. Conrad, quant à lui, me gratifiant de son habituel gentil sourire, me fixait tout le temps. Et Wolfram est parti avant que je ne sois capable de lui donner une explication quant à mon attitude d'hier soir. Uuuugh ! Et que décide de faire le Si Intelligent Sage ? Il décide de polluer mon esprit avec de stupides pensées.

_« Oh Noooonnn ! Il…il…illlll… il ne l'a pas écrit dans son journal. Oh s'il vous plaît, il n'a pas… haaaa,haaaaaa,haaaaaa… » Murata commença à rire bruyamment. « Lord Weller, s'il vous plaît, attachez Yozak à sa chaise, haaahaaahaaa. »_

_« Votre Altesse, ne me dites pas que vous êtes celui qui avait mis cette idée dans sa tête ? » dit Günter alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à rire._

_« Si ! » réussit à dire Murata._

_« Qu'est-ce que pense cette mauviette ? » demanda Wolfram entre deux gloussements (Le rire est contagieux.)_

_« Ce serait mieux de lire ce que Shibuya pense, puis je vous expliquerai, » dit Murata, puis il ajouta, « Je vais essayer de continuer la lecture. Si je n'y arrive pas, Lord von Voltaire, pourrez-vous poursuivre à ma place ? »_

_Gwendal était perplexe. Il ne voyait pas ce qui était si drôle. Le gamin pensait de drôles de choses, mais rien qui n'explique la réaction du Sage. « Très bien. »_

_« Mesdames, messieurs, préparez-vous à un pur moment Shibuya ! » Murata poursuivit la lecture._

Roy Gibbons et Thomas Hendrick sont un mignon petit couple marié. Ils sont tous les deux des hommes et tous les deux des Mazokus pure souche. Ils vivent dans une grande ferme qui produit du lait et du fromage de brebis. (D'ailleurs, leur fromage est fabuleux.) En tout cas, je les regardais parler à Greta quand j'ai eu, ce que Wolf appelle un moment Yuuri. Fondamentalement, c'est quand ma naïveté se manifeste en personne. Je me suis juste demandé tout haut si les Mazoku mâles pure souche pouvaient porter des enfants. Mr 'Je Ne Vais Pas Te Lâcher Avec Cette Histoire' arrivait à cet instant dans mon bureau, au mauvais moment, ou dans son cas au bon moment. Ca dépend vraiment du point de vue.

_« Oh nonnnnn ! » Wolfram commença à rire. En vérité, tout le monde, à l'exception de Gwendal, se mirent à rire. Gwendal secoua juste la tête d'incrédulité._

_« Ca devient encore meilleur Lord von Bielefeld, » déclara Murata. Il poursuivit._

"Très bonne question Shibuya ! » Dit Murata en me surprenant dans mes pensées. La seule chose que je pouvais penser était, 'Magnifique, il m'a entendu penser.' « Voudrais-tu connaître la réponse à ta question ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment, » ai-je assuré. Je me suis enfoncé sur ma chaise, sachant qu'il allait me donner une des ses question-réponse dont il a le secret.

« Vraiment Shibuya, tu devrais savoir la réponse à cette question. Ou bien Günter ne t'a pas donné de cours sur l'anatomie des Mazokus pure souche et des demi-Mazoku ? »

« Eh ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. »

« Il y a une différence ? »

« Et bien, les Mazoku pure souche et les humains ont une anatomie très similaire : aucun des deux ne peut porter d'enfants. Par contre les demi-Mazoku…hé bien, leur anatomie est légèrement différente à cause de deux gènes spéciaux qui se sont mélangés. Tu me suis ? »

« Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ! ! ! »

_La pièce fut remplie de rire. Gwendal comprenait à présent pourquoi le Sage n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir poursuivre la lecture._

_Au Temple de Shinou, un oracle de 800 ans se couvrait la bouche pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « Si c'est diabolique, » commença-t-elle. Ce à quoi Shinou répondit, « Mais SI BON ! »_

« Je suis moi-même impatient d'avoir des enfants un jour. » Il sourit rêveusement à cette phrase. Puis, il planta son regard dans le mien. « Je me demande si… »

_« Je dois dire que son expression était impayable. La lueur d'horreur dans ses yeux était impressionnante, » ajouta fièrement Murata entre deux gloussements._

« Tu te demandes si quoi ? »

« Et bien…peut-être…que ça expliquerait… »

« Expliquerait quoi ? »

« L'attraction que ressent Lord von Bielefeld à ton égard. » Murata haussa les épaules et quitta le bureau.

_« Ne me dites pas que cette Mmmm…Mauviette pense que je peux…qu'il peut…oh nonnnnn, haaaaaahaaaaa, » tenta de dire Wolfram. Des larmes de rire commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux._

Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Mais si c'était vrai ? NON, NON, NON ! ! ! ! Il a du me taquiner, comme d'habitude. Ca doit être une des farces de Shinou.

_« Il blâme Shinou maintenant, haaahaaaa, » dit Murata alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle._

_« Ne me rejette pas la faute quand ce n'est pas une de mes farces, » dit un Shinou indigné, puis il ajouta, « J'aurais aimé avoir une idée aussi brillante ! »_

Mais si c'était vrai ? Pourrais-je ? Je me demande si le patrimpoine génétique est partagé ? Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé ? Pourquoi Günter ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

_« C'est vrai Günter, pourquoi ne lui…ne lui as-tu ri…ri…rien dit, » demanda Gwendal entre deux rires._

_« Je suppose qu'il ne m'écoutait pas, » répondit Günter entre deux gloussements._

_« Shibuya peut nous le dire ! » dit Murata et il lut la ligne suivante._

Ou peut-être qu'il me l'a dit mais que je n'écoutais pas.

_« Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous avais diittttttttt, haaahaaa, » dit Günter, des larmes de rire roulant sur ses joues._

_Murata ferma les yeux, les ouvrit à nouveau et lut la phrase suivante en imitant son meilleur ami._

OH MON DIEU JE PEUX TOMBER ENCEINT !

_CA EN ETE TROP ! Dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre à partir de Murata, les réactions étaient les suivantes._

_Günter : Se couvrant le visage et appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait sa tête en arrière et ses cheveux lavandes cascadaient sur le dos de la chaise. Il laissa échapper hurlement suivi de plusieurs petits 'Ha, ha'. Son visage devint rouge. « Je…je…l'ai déjà entendu…diiiiiree…d'étrangeeeeees…choses…auparavant…mais…celle…là…c'est…hhhhhhahhahhaaaa…la meilleureeeeeeeeeee ! » Il se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras sur son abdomen. Ca faisait mal._

_Céli : Des larmes de rire roulaient sur ses joues. Elle essaya de les essuyer, mais elles continuèrent d'affluer de ses yeux à moitié fermés. « Les idées…qui lui traversent l'esprit ! Haaahaaaa…J'ai des vertiges..ha..hhh…je n'arrive plus …à…à respirer. »_

_Anissina : Secouant la tête, « Nooonnn…haaaa…seuullll…luiii…peut penser…hahahhaaha…à une….choooosssee…pareillllllleee…ooooooh…j'ai mal aux…jouuuuuueeeeeesss ! » Elle claqua ses mains sur la table. L'invention endormie remua._

_Yozak : BOOOOOOM ! La chaise et l'homme tombèrent au sol. Des rires énergiques purent être entendus venant du sol. Yozak essaya de dire quelque chose, mais la seule chose que l'on put comprendre fut, « Brrr… sstttt …hhhhh …lllll…hhhhaaaaa … cccrrr r riiiiii…moomoomoo…ssttstttsstttsttt…wwwwww… kkkkeekkkekee.. ! » Il roula sur le sol en se tenant le ventre. A cet instant, son visage devint bleu à cause du manque d'air. Une fois qu'il réussit à respirer, son visage s'enflamma et devint rouge. Puis, cela se répéta, bleu-rouge-bleu-rouge-bleu-rouge-bleu…_

_Conrad : Interloqué. Il s'appuya en avant, plaça son front sur la table, et couvrit sa tête avec ses bras. De rapides inspirations couplées à des rires furent entendus. C'était des rires démoniaques. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid ? Très bien ! Yuuri lui en avait servi un brûlant ! Il n'allait pas laisser de répit à Yuuri avec cette histoire._

_Wolfram : Screeeeeech…il poussa sa chaise loin de la table et il tomba sur le sol dans un grand bang. « OWWW ! Ca…fait mal ! Haaahaahaaahaahaaaa…Seule cette MAUVVIEETTTE PEUT AVOIR…CE GENRE DE PENSEES ! » Au lieu de se rouler au sol comme Yozak, il se redressa et commença à donner des coups de pieds dans l'air. « Un autre grand…moo..moment dans la vie de cette mauviette ! » Il se tint aussi le ventre. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues._

_Gwendal : Il était en état de choc ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il essaya de réprimer son rire mais à la place, ses épaules tressaillirent et sa tête bougea, laissant échapper des grognements. Comment le 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku, le plus puissant des Maoh qu'il n'ait jamais existé, le Roi Shibuya Yuuri pouvait être aussi IDIOT ! « … » Il abandonna. Il se pencha sur la table et commença à la frapper du poing._

_Murata : Il commença à se taper la tête avec le journal. Shinou devait être fier de lui. Il ne pensait pas que Shinou pouvait le surpasser après ça. Ca avait été un moment brillant. Shibuya était si crédule ! Il enleva ses lunettes et essuya ses larmes. Des gouttes tombèrent sur le journal. Ooops ! Il sortit son mouchoir et se moucha. Il recommença ensuite à rire._

_Et au Temple :_

_Ulrike : Elle ressemblait à un vieux vinyle rayé. « Il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que, il pense que… »_

_Shinou : Dans un grand fou rire, Shinou tomba de 'The Mirror at the Bottom of the Sea', et fit un bruit sourd quand il atterrit sur le sol du Temple. Comme Wolfram, il brassa de l'air avec ses jambes._

_Après quelques minutes, les rugissements de rire se calmèrent. Yozak bondit comme un ressort et recommença à rire. Un nouveau fou rire général débuta. Personne ne remarqua ou ne sentit que le sort de la barrière insonorisante faiblissait. Les rires en étaient la cause._

_Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde regagna une certaine contenance. Wolfram se releva et s'assit sur sa chaise. Contrairement au blond, Yozak décida qu'il était préférable de rester au sol. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, » dit-il, « je reste allongé juste au cas où. »_

_Murata prit une gorgée d'eau et continua. Personne dans la pièce n'était en condition pour lire._

Et bien, la seule façon de tomber enceint serait de ahem…c'est si embarrassant, même à l'écrit…ok j'y vais…serait de…de…c'est vraiment dur à écrire_… _'passer par derrière'…je crois. Ca y est, je l'ai écrit. Je ne veux même pas penser à ça. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal.

_« Il y pense tout compte fait ! Haahaaahahhahaa. » Wolfram commença une troisième session fou rire._

_« Ca ne me… » il se couvrit la bouche rapidement. Il allait dire que ça ne le gênerait pas de faire cette faveur à Yuuri._

_Gwendal et Conrad se tournèrent vers leur innocent petit frère. Allait-il dire ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il allait dire ?_** (j'adore cette phrase^^)**

_Murata réussit à poursuivre la lecture._

Mais si un baiser c'était suffisant ?

_Une quatrième session fou rire démarra. Yozak se félicita d'être resté au sol._

_Murata était sur le point d'abandonner. Il cria à travers ses rires, « Je vais… hahahaha… continuer la lecture pendant que vous riez. Si vous ratez quelque chose, faites-le moi savoir. »_

Il faudrait que j'embrasse un garçon ! Ca ne me gêne pas d'embrasser les lèvres bien formées, appétissantes, sensuelles, sexy, passionnées, sans défaut, douces, roses, humides de………

_« De qui ? » cria Yozak._

_« Il ne le dit pas ! Il y a juste une ligne gribouillée ! » Murata voulait pleurer de déception. Shibuya avait du commencé à rêver éveillé quand il avait pensé aux lèvres de cette personne._

_Personne dans la pièce ne remarqua que Wolfram rougissait, les yeux écarquillés. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, la referma, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne put pas penser de façon cohérente pendant plusieurs secondes. Lui aussi voulait goûter les lèvres de Yuuri. Oh que oui ! Les lèvres de Yuuri, il voulait tellement les ravir._

_Cependant, le petit homme (qui était tombé d'un coffre interdit précédemment), qui était assis sur un coffre interdit remarqua la réaction de Wolfram. « Ulrike, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'est un ange ! Je dirai même qu'il pense qu'il est Angel ! »_

_« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »_

_« Regarde…Il convoite ce que le Roi Yuuri a écrit sur les lèvres. De plus, au lieu d'être en colère quand 'Angel' est mentionné, il cache son visage et rit. Et enfin, son attitude a complètement changée envers Yuuri et Angel après la pause. »_

_« Vous avez peut-être raison votre Majesté ! »_

_Wolfram sortit de ses pensées quand Murata reprit la lecture._

Oh MON DIEU ! Je pourrais devenir gros ! Je ne pourrais pas jouer au base-ball pendant neuf mois. Ca dure neuf mois ? Je pense que ça se passe comme ça sur Terre. Mais, ici ? OH NONN…et si c'était plus long ?

_« Tu aurais du lui dire treize mois Günter, » dit Gwendal._

_« Il s'inquiète du fait qu'il ne pourra pas jouer au base-ball pendant neuf mois ! Il ne s'inquiète pas de l'enfant dont il devra s'occuper ! » _

_Wolfram n'eut que cette phrase à dire pour qu'une cinquième session fou rire ne commence. La barrière insonorisante devint encore plus faible._

_Conrad réussit à dire, « Ca explique….hahaha…beaucoup de choses..hahahaaaa… »_

_« Ca explique quoiahahahhaha ? » demanda Gwendal._

_Conrad lui fit un geste de la main, « Tu verras hahahaha.. »_

Imaginons que ça arrive…pas à moi bien sûr. Peut-être que ça pourrait arriver à Yozak ou Conrad ? Non, pas à Conrad, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer ! Par contre Yozak, je peux définitivement l'imaginer ! ! ! Je parie que ça ne le gênera pas de porter des robes de maternité.

_« Capitaine, uniquement si vous me faites un tel honneur, » Cria Yozak depuis le sol. Il réussit, on ne sait comment, à se redresser. Il gonfla son ventre et le caressa. « Je pense que j'aurais l'air adorable enceint ! » Il se dandina dans la pièce avec les mains pressées sur le bas de son dos. Il ressemblait à une femme au neuvième mois de grossesse et qui attendait des triplets._

_« D'ailleurs, » commença Conrad en pointant du doigt Yozak, « Yuuri faisait çaaaaaaaa ! »_

_Une sixième session fou rire débuta._

_Murata ne pouvait plus lire. Il était à bout de souffle, ses côtes étaient douloureuses, et le journal était trempé de larmes. Il scruta la pièce. La seule personne qui semblait se contrôler à peu près était Günter. Il se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de coude. Günter se tourna vers le Sage et celui-ci réussit à dire dans un souffle, « Je n'en suis plus capable. » Murata lui donna le journal._

_Les yeux de Günter ruisselaient de larmes, mais il semblait arriver à contrôler ses rires. Il prit le journal des mains de Murata. Il s'éclaircit la gorge._

Attendez une minute, alors Shori pourrait aussi…

_Wolfram cria, « Je suis impatient de le dire à Shori ! »_

Etre à Shinmakoku est nécessaire ? Je sais…je suis persuadé que sur Terre…c'est impossible. Mais ici, à Shinmakoku, tout est possible.

MURATA A DÛ PLAISANTER !

Je sais, je vais vérifier à la bibliothèque. Je ne peux pas demander à Günter. Si c'est vrai, il pourrait penser que je pense sérieusement à avoir un enfant. Puis, il aurait un énorme saignement de nez.

_« Je proteste ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à sa Majesté de cette façon, »_ _s'écria Günter._

_« Oh que si ! Tu l'as fait ! » s'exclama Wolfram. Il se leva de sa chaise et dit, « Votre Majestééééééééé, » en faisant une belle imitation de la danse d'ondulations de Günter. « Puis, tu le serres dans tes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bleu. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il en pense ? »_

_Günter rougit. Il allait devoir montrer moins d'affection pour sa Majesté. Il ne voulait pas donner à sa Majesté une mauvaise impression._

_Il prit une gorgée d'eau et reprit la lecture._

J'ai vérifié à la bibliothèque après le thé de l'après-midi, et je n'ai rien trouvé, nada, nothing, zilch, zero. La seule chose que j'ai pu trouvé, ce sont des livres sur l'anatomie des Mazokus pure souche ou sur l'anatomie des humains.

_Günter s'arrêta de lire. « J'étais à la bibliothèque à la recherche des coutumes de Minchestian quand sa Majesté est entré. J'étais surpris de le voir là. C'est étrange pour lui d'être à la bibliothèque. Je me suis caché et me suis demandé ce qu'il cherchait. Je l'ai vu prendre quelques livres. Après un certain moment, il est partit avec un air exaspéré collé sur le visage. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il recherchait. J'ai été étonné quand j'ai regardé les livres qu'il lisait. Ils portaient sur l'anatomie des mâles. » informa Günter. « Ca explique aussi les questions qu'il m'a posé par la suite. »_

_« Dit-nous, » demanda Céli._

_« J'attendrais le bon moment. » dit-il en souriant.._

_Il poursuivit la lecture._

J'ai lu les livres en question et il n'y a fondamentalement aucune différence. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur les mi-humains et mi-mazoku. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Gisela quand elle rentrera. Ou, je pourrais demander à Wolfram. Si je lui demande et que les dires de Murata sont des mensonges, il ne me laissera jamais tranquille avec cette histoire.

_« DUUUHHHHH ! Cette mauviette pense réellement que je vais le laisser tranquille avec ça ? C'est troppppp fortttttt. Il faudra des dizaines, non des centaines d'années, avant que je ne le laisse tranquille avec cette histoire, » dit Wolfram._

_Murata se tourna vers Wolfram en pensant qu'il ne serait pas le seul à taquiner Shibuya avec cette histoire. En fait, tout le monde dans la pièce pensait la même chose. On allait taquiné Yuuri jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

Je sais, je vais en parler à Conrad pendant l'entraînement de base-ball. Maintenant, il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon de poser la question.

_« Attendez ! » cria Conrad et il bondit de sa chaise. Les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs. Il poursuivit, « Je dois vous dire ce que j'ai vu. » Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. « J'étais en train de marcher dans les jardins vers notre terrain d'entraînement habituel. Quand j'ai atteint le grand arbre avec les arbustes roses, j'ai vu Yuuri marcher vers la terrasse. Il avait son gant de base-ball avec lui. Il s'est arrêté devant une des fenêtres et a regardé son reflet. J'allais l'appeler quand je l'ai vu se pencher en arrière, placer ses bras au bas de ses hanches et admirer son reflet._

_Tout le monde dit « NOOONNNNN ! »_

_Une huitième session fou rire démarra._

_« Ce n'est pas le pire, » annonça Conrad. « Je me suis demandé ce qu'il faisait alors je me suis caché derrière l'arbre. Heeeheee. » Conrad prit une autre profonde inspiration. Il sourit et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. « Il…il…il a prit son gant de base-ball et il l'a fourré sous …sa chemise ! Hahahahaha ! »_

_« NOOOOOnnnnnnn ! » cria Wolfram._

_« Et après, il s'est mis à marcher comme les femmes enceintes ! »_

_Une neuvième session fou rire débuta. L'invention endormie s'agita._

_Yozak : « Oh mon Dieu, Sa Majesté est enceint ! »_

_Murata : « Qui est le père ? »_

_Céli : « C'est toi, Wolfram mon chéri ? »_

_Wolfram : « Je voudrais bien ! » Puis, il couvrit rapidement sa bouche avec ses mains._

_Gwendal & Conrad : « WOLFRAM ! »_

_A l'extérieur de la pièce, deux domestiques du nom de Doria et Sangria s'approchaient des portes de la Table Ronde. Elles portaient des plateaux avec le thé de l'après-midi. A leur grande surprise, et chance, plusieurs mots parvinrent à passer à travers la barrière insonorisante. Les mots semblaient avoir été crié de très loin. Ce qu'elles entendirent fut : « Sa Majesté est enceint, » « Qui est le père ? » et « Wolfram ! ». Les deux domestiques s'entre-regardèrent avec surprise pour l'une et stupéfaction pour l'autre. Elles conclurent que : Le Roi est enceint et Lord von Bielefeld est le père._

_Sangria chuchota, « Oh mon Dieu, je ne savais pas que les hommes pouvaient tomber enceints. »_

_Doria chuchota à son tour, « Ils ne peuvent pas. Mais rappelles-toi que sa Majesté est né dans un autre monde. »_

_« Donc, là-bas, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants ! » ajouta Sangria._

_« Trop mignonnnnnnnnn ! » gloussèrent les deux domestiques._

_Dans la pièce, Günter s'éclaircit la gorge, « Je vais poursuivre ! »_

Je n'ai pas obtenu les réponses que je voulais. Conrad a fait comme d'habitude. Il a esquivé mes questions à propos de l'anatomie des mi-Mazoku. Les seules choses que j'ai pu obtenir de lui ont été son habituel sourire (je suis persuadé qu'il est collé à son visage) et la réponse suivante : « Et bien, il y a quelques petites différences dans la taille et la position des organes chez les demi-mazoku. J'espère que ça satisfait votre curiosité. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas demander à Gisela ? »

_« Vous auriez du voir la façon dont il l'a demandé, » dit Conrad._

_Wolfram dit, « Laisse-moi deviner, il a mis sa main derrière sa tête et a dit…et bien…ummm…ehhhhh….etcetc. J'ai raison ? »_

_« Tout à fait Wolfram, » confirma Conrad. _

_« C'est dans ses moments-là que nous aurions bien besoin d'un traducteur de langage Yuuri, » ajouta Gwendal._

_« Ce serait IMPOSSIBLE à inventer, » assura Anissina._

_Gwendal remercia Shinou de la réponse d'Anissina._

_Günter secoua la tête. Il continua à lire._

En revenant à mon bureau, j'ai pu remarquer que Gwendal y avait ajouté encore plus de documents et de pétitions. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne me les avait pas donné ce matin. Il m'a fixé sans ciller comme d'habitude. En réalité, c'était plus effrayant que d'habitude. Je crois qu'il est encore en colère après moi. « Si sa Majesté s'en rappelle, je devais chevaucher ce matin jusqu'aux docks pour m'occuper de certaines affaires là-bas. » J'avais oublié cette histoire. Puis, mes pensées se sont dirigées vers les docks et les chevaux, et je me suis rappelé de quelque chose sur les hippocampes. Gwendal quitta la pièce quand Günter entra avec encore plus de documents.

_« Ah, c'est à cause de ça qu'il a pensé aux hippocampes, » dit Günter. « Je vais continuer. »_

_« Des hippocampes ? » s'étonna Murata. Puis, il ajouta, « Mais bien sûr ! »_

« Günter ? »

« Oui, votre Majesté ? »

« Y a-t-il des animaux ou des créatures ici qui sont comme les hippocampes sur Terre ? »

« Hippocampes ? »

« Et bien, ce sont des poissons qui ont une tête de cheval. »

« Je vois. Il y a un poisson appelé Maneless **(sans crinière)** parce que sa tête ressemble à celle d'un cheval mais qu'il n'a pas de crinière. »

« Mmmm, je me demande si ils sont comme les hippocampes. Tu savais que chez les hippocampes, ce sont les mâles qui donnent naissance à leur progéniture ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un…je veux dire…quelque chose de semblable ici ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Pas même chez des croisements entre espèces ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de telles espèces, que ce soit dans les terres humaines ou mazoku. Maintenant, si vous voulez que je réponde à d'autres questions, il vous faudra attendre la leçon d'aujourd'hui . » Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, il m'a laissé une autre montagne de documents à signer. Mais, avant de partir, il m'a sourit et a dit, « Votre Majesté, vous ne me demanderiez pas si les mâles mi-mazoku peuvent donner naissance à un enfant, par hasard ? »

« NON, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

_Günter stoppa la lecture et dit, « Voyons, qu'est-ce qui me fait penser ça ? De un, il lisait des livres sur l'anatomie des hommes. De deux, il a parlé d'une espèce de poisson chez laquelle les mâles portent les enfants. Et de trois, il a mentionné des croisement entre espèces. Sachant qu'on se trouve dans la tête de sa Majesté, on peut en conclure que, ce qu'il veut réellement savoir, c'est si les mâles à moitié Mazoku peuvent porter des enfants. »_

« Désolé, c'était juste une idée. » Il a ouvert la porte et juste avant de la refermer, il m'a dit,

_« Je devais quand même lui répondre. »_

« La réponse est NON ! » et il a fermé la porte.

KEN MURATA, JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_« Regardez votre Altesse, c'est écrit en lettres majuscules. » Günter montra le journal à Murata._

_« Je suis toujours là ! » annonça Murata. Il était heureux d'être en vie._

_Gwendal prit la parole, « Günter, tu aurais du le laisser penser qu'il pouvait tomber enceint. »_

_« Je me devais de le sortir de son trouble. »_

_Gwendal pensait que, tant que Yuuri croyait qu'il pouvait tomber enceint, il n'allait pas convoiter ou toucher son précieux petit frère._

_« Je vais voir si le service à thé arrive, » déclara Céli en s'avançant vers la porte._

A suivre.

Pffffffioooouuuu. Il était long à traduire ce chapitre. Alors vous avez aimé, détesté ?

Une petite review pour encourager la traductrice serait la bienvenue.

Par contre, je n'ai pas des connaissances très poussées en alccols alors si j'ai écrit des bêtises, faites-le moi savoir. Et honte à moi, je ne me rappelle plus comment s'appelle le coffre en français. Si quelqu'un pouvait me le dire, je pourrais corriger.

J'essayerai de poster la suite plus vite parce que là j'étais vraiment à la bourre.

A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures !


	16. Chapter 16

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Et oui, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps, mais je suis surchargée de travail. Je trouve rarement le temps de traduire et je ne veux pas faire ça à la va-vite et bâcler la traduction. Ce serait gâcher l'histoire.

Je ne vous assomme pas avec plus de blabla inutile. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Page 13

_Quand Céli arriva au niveau de la porte, elle eut une impression bizarre. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle détailla la porte sentant que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire ce que c'était mais quelque chose n'allait pas. 'Ca doit être mon imagination', pensa-t-elle, et elle ouvrit la porte. Deux domestiques au sourire vraiment large l'accueillirent. Elle les laissa entrer._

_Doria et Sangria poussèrent le service à thé jusqu'au buffet. Elles placèrent les biscuits, scones et sandwiches. Elles furent toutes les deux très professionnelles dans leur travail. Cela voulait dire qu'elles ne jetèrent aucun coup d'œil furtif, ne posèrent pas de questions, ne fouinèrent pas, ne firent aucun commentaire, et ne se donnèrent pas de petits coups de coudes quand Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld les rejoignit au bar. La vérité est qu'elles voulaient vraiment fixer tout le monde, sourire largement, poser des questions, être de vraies fouineuses, faire de bruyants commentaires et se donner de petits coups de coudes quand Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld les rejoignit au bar. Après avoir achevés leur tâche, elle informèrent Céli qu'elles avaient fini, s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce._

_Une fois la porte fermée, Doria et Sangria se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines. La marche devint une marche rapide. La marche rapide se transforma en petites foulées. Les petites foulées devinrent une course. Finalement, ce fut une vraie ruée vers les cuisines._

_Quand elles arrivèrent au niveau des cuisines, elles ouvrirent brusquement la porte. BANG ! Elles surprirent Greta et Effe qui étaient en train de finir la garniture du gâteau. Lasana posa son regard sur les arrivantes depuis les fourneaux. Doria et Sangria, qui étaient essoufflées par le sprint, avaient de très larges sourires étincelants collés sur leurs visages. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Lasana._

_Sangria s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Doria lui donna un coup de coude et répondit « Nous avons juste vu un nouveau garde. Il est si beau ! Il fallait qu'on vienne vous le dire. » Sangria se tourna vers elle, la questionnant du regard, puis elle comprit. Greta était dans la cuisine._

_« Il est vraiment beau ! Oh, regardez-vous Princesse Greta, » dit Sangria alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la jeune fille. « Vous êtes toute sale avec toute cette pâte et cette mousse au chocolat. Vous avez besoin de vous laver avant le dîner. »_

_« Le dîner n'est pas pour tout de suite, » répondit Greta. _

_« C'est vrai ,» répliqua Effe. Elle s'amusait bien avec Greta._

_« C'est exact. Pourquoi ne pas aller vous débarbouiller quand vous aurez fini ? » dit Doria, espérant que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps._

_« Ok, nous devons encore faire les décorations, » dit une Greta très heureuse. Effe hocha la tête en accord avec la jeune fille._

_Doria et Sangria pensèrent toutes les deux en même temps 'Gaaaaaah ! Effe ! On veut te dire que le Roi est enceint mais il faudra attendre jusqu'à ce que Greta s'en aille.'_

_A la Table Ronde, les occupants s'étaient réunis autour du bar. Ils ignorèrent complètement le service à thé. Le barman Murata se tourna vers les autres. « Lady Céli, cela vous plairait-il d'essayer le Chambord ? »_

_« Comment son Altesse a-t-elle su que je voulais essayer le Chambord ? »_

_« La chance je suppose, » répondit Murata tout en pensant 'Le Chambord, rouge comme vos lèvres, la couleur de la passion.' Il lui servit un petit verre de Chambord. Elle le prit gracieusement et s'avança vers le buffet pour prendre quelques sandwitchs._

_« Lady Anissina, que diriez-vous du Crointreau ? »_

_Anissina voulait vraiment essayer le whisky, mais elle pouvait attendre jusqu'au dîner. « Oui, merci. » Elle prit son verre et se dirigea vers le buffet._

_« Lord von Voltaire, voudriez-vous un verre de Pernod Absinthe ? » Il était trop tôt pour le cognac et Gwendal semblait être le genre d'hommes à aimer les liqueurs sucrées. Gwendal loucha sur le cognac Louis XIII. Murata le remarqua et dit, « Ce n'est pas sucré, et j'avais pensé garder les cognacs et les whiskys pour après dîner._

_Les yeux de Gwendal s'élargirent quand il entendit ce qui les attendait après dîner. « J'aimerais essayer le Pernod. » Murata remplit un verre et le tendit à Gwendal. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le buffet._

_« Lord von Christ, je sais exactement ce que vous voudriez essayer, » affirma Murata avec un sourire sournois._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Allez-vous manger quelque chose ? »_

_« J'allais me chercher quelques sandwitchs. »_

_« Très bien, dans ce cas, il vous faut le Sherry Palo Cortado. C'est fruité mais brut. »_

_« Vous devriez me laisser goûter aux autres un jour, » dit Günter._

_« Pourquoi pas après dîner ? » demanda Murata._

_Günter sourit au Grand Sage. « Ce serait un honneur d'essayer les différents Sherries venant de la Terre ! » Il prit son verre de Sherry et rejoignit les autres au buffet._

_« Lord Weller, que pensez-vous du Benedictine ? »_

_Voyant que le Sage ne proposait pas de whisky, « Très bien, je vais essayer… » il fut interrompu par Yozak._

_« Nous n'allons pas laisser le gamin tranquille aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Yozak, voyant que Conrad, Wolfram, Murata et lui étaient les seuls à être restés au bar._

_« Je ne laisserai pas cette mauviette oublier cette histoire ! » répondit Wolfram et il rit diaboliquement. _

_« Je projette de lui servir ma vengeance toute chaude, » ricana Conrad._

_Les lunettes de Murata luirent. « Yozak, rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire de blague à Lord Weller et Lord Bielefeld. Je vois que les répercutions peuvent être dangereuses. Quoiqu'il en soit, Günter n'a pas dit à Shibuya que seul le Maoh avait cette ABILITE SPECIALE ! » Il tendit le verre de Benedictine à Conrad._

_« C'est machiavélique et si bon en même temps, » commenta Yozak. Conrad et Wolfram essayaient de ne pas rire trop fort._

_Le visage de Murata devint sérieux. Il ouvrit la bouteille de tequila, en versa dans un verre et le tendit à Yozak. « Je pense que la tequila te convient Yozak ! Tu pourras avoir de la vodka après dîner. »_

_« Je ne veux pas savoir comme tu as su que je voulais de la tequila ou de la vodka. » Yozak se retourna et s'éloigna avec Conrad vers le buffet._

_Il était temps pour Murata de s'amuser un peu plus. Il se mit à côté de Wolfram. « Et bien, maintenant que vous et moi sommes seuls, Lord von Bielefeld, lequel voudriez-vous essayer ? » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Wolfram, alors que le blond faisait de l'œil à la liqueur Godiva White Chocolate._

_Wolfram sentit le souffle chaud de Murata près de son oreille. Merde, pourquoi Yuuri ne pouvait-il pas faire des choses comme ça ? En fait, Yuuri avait bien fait quelque chose s'en approchant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Yuuri l'avait même fait plus d'une fois. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé ce que Yuuri faisait ? Il se rappela qu'il s'était écarté d'un bond et avait dit à cette mauviette d'arrêter. Yuuri faisait ce genre de choses depuis les quelques derniers mois. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Quel genre de personne aveugle était-il ? Wolfram secoua la tête. Mince ! Stupide, stupide Wolfram ! Il entendit son nom de nouveau murmuré à son oreille. Wolfram grogna._

_Murata remarqua qu'il avait obtenu une réaction exquise venant de Wolfram quand il lui avait chuchoté des choses à l'oreille. Il sourit. Ca allait être plus amusant que ce qu'il ne le pensait. Shibuya allait peut-être perdre son précieux fiancé au profil de son meilleur ami, bien que Murata préférait les femelles, durant cette réincarnation tout au moins. Il pouvait faire une exception pour Wolfram von Bielefeld. Lord von Bielefeld était juste une création du paradis. Ce que Murata n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que Wolfram avait grogné parce qu'il l'avait coupé dans ses pensées._

_« Oui ? » demanda Wolfram. Il se tourna et fit face à Murata. Il se recula quand il réalisa que Murata était à quelques millimètres de son visage._

_« Je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez boire. » Wolfram était sur le point de répondre quand Murata l'interrompit en plaçant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Wolfram. « Laissez-moi deviner, la liqueur Godiva White Chocolate. » Wolfram devint rouge. Comment le Grand Sage Pervers osait placer ses doigts sur ses lèvres ? Murata sourit quand il vit des flammes danser dans les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Wolfram._

_Le blond attrapa la main de Murata et l'éloigna. Il répondit sèchement, « Vous devinez mal ! Je vais prendre de la tequila ! »_

_Bizarrement, Murata sourit et versa un verre de tequila. Alors qu'il le tendait à Wolfram, il l'avertit, « Soyez prudent, c'est assez fort. »_

_Wolfram haussa les épaules, souleva son élégant sourcil gauche, sourit d'un air satisfait, prit le verre, et le but en une gorgée. Puis, il sourit à Murata et dit, « Un autre, s'il vous plaît ! » Murata était impressionné, mais il ne le montra pas. Il versa un autre verre et le donna à Wolfram. Le blond prit son verre et s'éloigna, laissant Murata seul. Que croyait donc ce Sage Pervers ? Que lui, Wolfram von Bielefeld ne pouvait pas boire des liqueurs fortes ? Il maniait le feu avec la bénédiction de Shinou. Plus tard, il pourrait brûler tout l'alcool dans son corps si cela s'avérait nécessaire. (Bien sûr, cela se produirait si il était suffisamment sobre et qu'il s'en rappelait.)_

_Murata se servit un verre de tequila. Il prit une gorgée. Il toussa. Mince, c'était fort. Il admira davantage le gamin. Il rejoignit les autres au buffet._

_Au Temple, Shinou avait observé Murata servir les boissons. « On dirait que mon Sage garde le meilleur pour la fin, » dit-il._

_Ulrike commenta, « Si ils commencent à boire à cette heure-ci de la journée et qu'ils continent au même rythme, je ne veux pas voir ce qui arrivera au journal. »_

_Ce à quoi Shinou répondit, « Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir les conséquences de ce jour glorieux ! »_

_De retour au Château du Serment du Sang, après que tout le monde se soit servi en nourriture et soit retourné à sa place, Murata prit la parole, « Devrais-je continuer la lecture ? Ou, quelqu'un a-t-il un commentaire à faire sur ce qui a été lu avant ? »_

_« Juste une chose, » déclara Gwendal, « Günter, tu n'aurais pas du lui dire la vérité ! »_

_« Je suis un serviteur de ma précieuse Majesté, loyal et digne de confiance. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'erreur en toute connaissance de cause. »_

_« Je comprends, mais tu n'aurais pas pu attendre quelques jours ? » Gwendal eut un sourire mauvais. Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire. Cela aurait été amusant de voir le Roi tracassé._

_« Oh, j'y ai pensé, mais je me suis dit qu'il serait trop distrait lors de ses leçons et pour faire sa paperasse. »_

_« Ahem, » Murata s'éclaircit la gorge. Ses lunettes luirent. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura d'autres moments Shibuya dans un futur proche, » dit-il avec un sourire sournois plaqué sur son visage. Tout le monde fut d'accord là-dessus. « Rien d'autre ? » Personne ne répondit. « Je vais continuer avec la page suivante. »_

Il est 2 heures du matin et je ne peux pas dormir. Laissez-moi vous dire pourquoi.

Je repense à ce qui s'est passé au bal.

Il y a ces stupides piles de papiers sur mon bureau qui continuent de s'accumuler grâce à Gwendal.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois des yeux bleus qui me fixent.

Le gamin n'est pas là.

Mon lit est froid sans le dit-gamin.

_'Vient-il juste de dire que son lit est froid sans mon mignon petit frère ?' pensèrent les deux grands frères à l'unisson._

_« Qu'est-ce que je suis au juste ? Juste celui qui réchauffe son corps…je veux dire son lit ? » Dit Wolfram. Oups ! Ca n'a pas bien sonné vu comment ses deux frères le fixaient et vu la façon dont sa mère souriait. Murata, Anissina et Yozak regardaient Wolfram avec un air entendu._

Ce gamin blond et stupide n'est pas là à faire des gargouillis agaçants quand il ronfle.

_« Je ne ronfle pas ! » protesta Wolfram. Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui et des sourcils se levèrent dans une attitude qui disait 'Mais bien sûr !'._

Personne ne crie « TRICHEUR ! » dans son sommeil ou ne marmonne « Mauviette ! »

Je n'ai pas reçu de coup de poing, de coup de pied, ou je n'ai pas été éjecté hors du lit.

Je pourrais continuer cette liste encore et encore…

_« Lord von Bielefeld, votre fiancé est un masochiste ! » s'exclama Murata. Pendant ce temps, Celi pensait 'C'est cela ! Yuuri est amoureux de mon bébé ! De quelle autre preuve avons-nous besoin ? Attendez juste que je mette la main sur ce démon qu'est Angel !'_

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me venger de Murata.

_« Vous feriez mieux d'être prudents votre Altesse, » gloussa Yozak._

_Murata répondit, « Vraiment, j'aimerai voir comment il va s'y prendre ! »_

Merde ! Pas besoin d'ennemis quand on a Shinou et Murata comme amis.

_Ulrike sourit largement et dit, « Finalement, c'est à votre tour de savoir ce que sa Majesté pense de vous deux ! »_

_« Oh…j'ai si peur, » répliqua un Shnou railleur._

Je ressens de la pitié pour cette douce Ulrike. La pauvre fille/femme doit les supporter tous les jours. C'est une sainte.

_« Je suis une sainte ! » dit Ulrike, les yeux brillants comme des ampoules._

_« HA ! » fit le petit homme sur un coffre interdit._

Ulrike : L'Oracle.

J'ai réellement rencontré Ulrike à mon troisième ou quatrième voyage vers Shinmakoku. Elle avait demandé à Shinou de me ramener ici pour pouvoir me rencontrer. C'était si gentil de sa part. Elle voulait vraiment me rencontrer et me connaître.

_« Il dit que je suis gentille. »_

_Le petit homme répliqua, « Il n'a pas à rester avec toi tous les jours ! » Des yeux bleus le transpercèrent comme des dagues et des épées._

Ma première impression fut qu'elle était une petite fille mignonne et douce, qui avait besoin d'une coupe de cheveux. Puis, on m'a dit qu'elle avait 800 ans. Ca faisait un paquet de célébrations d'anniversaire. Je me demande si elle reçoit des cadeaux chaque année. Si c'est le cas, où est-ce qu'elle les entrepose tous ?

_« Nous allons peut-être avoir un autre moment Yuuri ici, » dit Wolfram et il se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre certaine des chose qui passaient dans la tête de son fiancé._

_Au Temple : _

_« La dernière fois que j'ai reçu un cadeau d'anniversaire, c'était quand j'avais eu 557 ans, » dit tristement Ulrike._

_« Aaah, pauvre chose ! Ca va faire 4000 ans en ce qui me concerne ! » s'indigna Shinou. « Je toucherai un mot avec Yuuri pour faire de mon anniversaire une journée de congé national. »_

_Ulrike secoua juste la tête._

Elle est considérée comme une femme ou est-ce encore une enfant ? Ce genre de chose vous fait réfléchir. Ummm.

_« Et bien, je pense que c'est une bonne question, » dit Yozak. « Devrions-nous la considérer comme une enfant ou une adulte ? » Personne ne répondit parce que personne ne connaissait la réponse._

J'aurai vraiment aimé lui demander, mais je crois que ça serait vraiment inapproprié. Peut-être devrais-je demander à Murata ? Suis-je fou ? Il me sortirait une de ses réponses sibyllines. Et oublions l'idée de demander à Shinou, il irait répéter ma question à Ulrike. Je peux l'entendre comme si j'y étais, « Et bien, et bien, Ulrike, le Roi Yuuri voudrait savoir si il devrait te considérer comme un enfant ou une femme. Peut-être pourrais-tu lui demander pourquoi. Cela se pourrait-il que qu'il veuille avoir un rendez-vous avec toi ? » Puis, il me ferait un sourire narquois. Il peut être une telle nuisance. Pendant ce temps, son baby-sitter, c'est comme ça que Murata aime s'appeler, serait en train de rire sur le sol, après m'avoir embarrassé. Quel baby-sitter !

_Au moment où Murata lisait ce passage, Shinou dit, « Et bien, et bien, Ulrike, le Roi Yuuri voudrait savoir si il devrait te considérer comme un enfant ou une femme. Peut-être pourrais-tu lui demander pourquoi. Cela se pourrait-il qu'il veuille avoir un rendez-vous avec toi? » Puis, il fit un sourire narquois._

_Ulrike entendit le passage en stéréo. Le Maoh actuel connaissait bien le Roi Originel._

C'est une personne sage et attentionnée. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu vivre 800 ans dans le Temple sans sortir. Mais encore une fois, devoir supporter Shinou tous les jours est suffisamment éreintant pour effacer toute idée d'aller dehors.

_« Shibuya a raison sur ce point, » déclara Murata à tout le monde, mais surtout à la mouche qui était posée en face de lui._

_Au Temple, Ulrike hocha la tête, complètement d'accord._

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! » s'exclama Shinou._

Et bien, j'ai peut-être tord. Elle a divisé sa personnalité une fois quand son moi enfant et adulte se sont séparés. Ca a du être dur pour elle de ne pas avoir vraiment eu d'enfance. Encore une fois, son moi enfant était une menace.

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! » s'exclama Ulrike._

_« Allons, allons Ulrike, le Roi Yuuri a raison. Ton moi enfant a causé quelques problèmes au village si je me rappelle bien. »_

_Ulrike rougit._

Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment fait-elle pour marcher avec ses cheveux ? Ses longues mèches ressemblent plus à des tentacules de pieuvre. Parfois, je jurerais avoir pu les voir bouger d'eux-même comme des tentacules cherchant une proie.

_Au Temple, quelqu'un cria, « Quoiiiii ? Mes cheveux vont parfaitement bien ! »_

Je parie qu'elle souhaite pouvoir les utiliser pour étrangler Shinou et Murata en même temps. Ils le méritent.

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » dit Ulrike fixant une de ses mèches qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Shinou déglutit._

Et aussi, n'y a-t-il personne qui marche sur ses cheveux ? Elle n'a jamais trébuché dessus ? Elle doit ramasser beaucoup de poussière sur le sol. Combien de temps ça prend de les laver ? Combien de temps ça prend pour les brosser ? Ce genre de choses vous fait réfléchir. Hummmm !

_« On dirait qu'il est obsédé par tes cheveux Ulrike, et combien de temps ça prend pour les brosser ? » demanda Shinou._

_« Je l'informerai que personne n'a jamais marché sur mes mèches, et qu'ils ne récoltent pas la poussière quand je marche. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que c'est une porcherie ? Et aussi, ça ne regarde personne le temps que je mets à brosser mes cheveux ! » Ulrike n'était pas un Oracle heureux à cet instant._

_Revenu à la Table Ronde, Yozak prit la parole. « Je suis content qu'Ulrike ne soit pas là pour entendre tout cela. »_

_Ce à quoi Murata répondit, « Et tu crois qu'elle ne le découvrira pas ? »_

_Plusieurs gloussements se firent entendre autour de la table._

Le Roi Shinou, Le Roi Originel : A.K.A Roi et Maître des farces royales !

Ce que je peux dire sur Shinou.

C'est un farceur

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ma vie privée

Il ne peut pas laisser Wolfram tranquille

_« Yuuri a raison ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas nous laisser tranquilles ! Nous sommes ses jouets ou quoi ? » dit Wolfram._

_Au Temple, « Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Je dois avoir de quoi me distraire ! »_

Il ne cause rien d'autre que des problèmes quand il s'ennuie

Il est là quand vous avez besoin de lui, mais à la toute dernière minute

Ne lui dites rien que vous regretteriez plus tard

Il adore énerver Murata (c'est son bon côté)

_Shinou agita une main nonchalamment, « Que puis-je dire, il a raison ! Il a oublié de mentionner que je peux être sournois. »_

Ca vient de me donner une brillante idée. Héhéhéhé…

Je me demande si Shinou est au courant de la cachette secrète de Murata. Je me demande s'il sait que Murata a ramené des bouteilles d'alcool venant de la Terre, et les a planqué dans un coffre au Temple. Je vais envoyé un petit message privé à Shinou sur cette cachette dans la matinée. J'espère que Shinou trouvera ça utile pour se…distraire.

_Un Murata rouge bettrave, soufflant et haletant dit, « Alors c'était LUI ! » 'C'est donc la guerre Shibuya !' pensa Murata._

_« Œil pour main, dent pour œil, » déclara Conrad._

_Conrad ne pouvait-il pas en dire une correctement pensèrent-ils tous. Gwendal le corrigea, « Conrad, 'c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent !'» _

Ce n'est que JUSTICE ! Je suis peut-être naïf et crédule, mais je suis assez observateur quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Muahahahahaha !

_« Je pense que nous devrions porter un toast à Yuuri pour ces bonnes boissons ! » proposa un Wolfram vraiment joyeux, un sourire sournois aux lèvres._

_Gwendal fut le premier à se lever. Il fut suivi par Wolfram, Conrad, Celi, Yozak, Anissina et Günter. Murata resta assis. « A sa Majesté le Roi Yuuri ! » proclama Wolfram. « Santé ! » dirent les autres. Ils finirent tous leur verre en une gorgée. Murata fulminait._

_« Je vais poursuivre ! » dit un Murata pas heureux mais bouillonnant._

_« Votre Altesse, nous avons besoin de refaire le plein ! » dit Wolfram._

_Sèchement, Murata répondit, « Quand nous aurons fini cette page ! » Il poursuivit la lecture._

Ne donne jamais de réponses directes (Murata a du déteindre sur lui)

Le plus important : il continue de se soucier du royaume qu'il a créé, et fera tout pour le protéger

Il sait presque tout ce qui va se passer, comme 'Big Brother'

_« C'est quoi 'Big Brother' ? » se demanda Shinou. Pendant que Murata pensait, 'S'il te plaît, ne donne pas d'autres idées à Shinou, Shibuya ! »_

Plusieurs choses que Shinou fait par amusement :

Prendre possession de Wolfram

Avoir des armes construites pour ressembler au Grand Sage

Etre fouineur

Faire des farces

Nous envoyer dans des contrées sauvages à la recherche de quelques reliques perdues qui, à la fin, s'avèrent être des camelotes

Je peux continuer la liste encore et encore…

_Au Temple, un petit homme hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Je ne pense pas être un fouineur, bien que je sois d'accord avec Yuuri sur mon évaluation. »_

_« Pas fouineur ? Comment appelez-vous ça ? » demanda Ulrike en pointant le globe du doigt._

_« Un rassemblement d'informations ! »_

_A la Table Ronde, Wolfram dit, « Vous voyez, même Yuuri dit que Shinou aime me posséder. Je le savais ! Et, en ce qui concerne notre dernière escapade ? Nous sommes allés chercher la 'Coupe des illusions' ! Et vous, » dit-il en pointant Murata, « Vous ne nous avez même pas dit que cette stupide coupe était une vieille tasse à thé appartenant à Shinou quand il était enfant ! »_

_Murata dit nonchalamment, « Je pensais qu'il parlait d'autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça vous a permis, à Yuuri et à vous, de quitter le château quelques semaines. »_

_« Ce n'est pas la question, » interrompit Gwendal. « Le Roi a du travail à faire ici, au Château, au lieu de se lancer dans une quête inutile. »_

_Au Temple : « Ma tasse de thé me manque ! »_

_« Je vais continuer, » dit Murata._

Ken Murata, le Sage…

_« Arrêtez tout de suite ! » Wolfram interrompit Murata en plein milieu de sa phrase. « Finalement, nous allons entendre ce que Yuuri pense de vous ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est juste qu'il lise son propre passage ? » Il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Murata. Wolfram tendit la main et remua les doigts. « Donnez-le moi ! »_

_Murata protesta, « Lord von Christ peut lire ma partie. »_

_« Je ne pense pas ! Je suis le FIANCE de Yuuri, et j'ai tous les droits de la lire ! Plus que vous en tout cas ! »_

_Murata se tourna vers Günter qui regardait l'interaction entre Murata et Wolfram. Le blond semblait sur le point de frire quelqu'un. Pour une fois, Günter pensa que le gamin avait raison. Murata tendit le journal à Günter. Celui-ci le prit gracieusement, se leva de sa chaise, et le tendit gracieusement à Wolfram. « Je crois que Wolfram devrait lire votre partie, » dit Günter à un Murata figé. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Wolfram prit joyeusement le journal des mains de Günter et le remercia. Günter se rassit avec un sourire sournois sur le visage._

_Wolfram s'éclaircit la gorge._

Ken Murata, Le Sage, Le Grand Sage :

Murata est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Il est aussi la personne la plus irritante que je connaisse. Pourquoi ? Il a l'habitude de savoir quelque chose, et de ne le dire qu'à la toute fin ! Un bon exemple est quand nous sommes retournés ici grâce à mon propre pouvoir. Au lieu de me dire que je pouvais probablement revenir par mes propres moyens, il m'a poussé dans l'étang. Puis, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que ça marcherait. ALORS DIS-LE MOI AVANT !

Il est aussi intelligent qu'il est pervers.

_« Vous voyez, je ne suis pas le seul qui pense que c'est un pervers ! » ricana Wolfram._

_« Wolfram, contentes-toi de lire ! » grogna Gwendal._

_« Humpf ! »_

_Les lunettes de Murata luirent. Derrière les-dites lunettes, Murata regardait de façon méprisante Wolfram, comme si il pouvait le tuer d'un simple regard._

La preuve en est avec la façon dont il regarde les jeunes filles au Temple, et la façon dont il flirte avec Doria, Sangria, Lasana et Effe. Je dois dire que c'est amusant de le regarder flirter et de voir qu'il n'atteint pas la première base la plupart du temps !

_« Ce n'est pas un terme de baseball ? » demanda Yozak en gloussant._

_Tout le monde dans la pièce avait été taquiné, donc Lord Conrad Weller eut juste à dire, « Vous ne faites pas de home run, n'est-ce pas ? » Murata grimaça. Plusieurs gloussements se firent entendre dans la pièce._

_Wolfram ajouta, « Non, il met la balle hors-jeu probablement à chaque fois. ». Murata tapa légèrement du pied à cette annonce._

_« Ou si il atteint la première base, c'est parce qu'il a fait une faute, » fit remarquer Conrad. Murata croisa les bras. Son pied tapa plus fort._

_« Je détesterais voir à quoi ressemble la balle en faute ! » dit Yozak avec un rire chaleureux. Tout le monde dans la pièce commença à rire, même Gwendal. Murata était maintenant rouge bettrave ! C'était ainsi. Très bien, si ils s'amusaient à ses dépends, il pourrait se joindre à eux. Murata se résigna à être taquiné._

_Wolfram poursuivit._

Un bon exemple de son flirt inutile : la nuit où nous avons célébré mon 18ème anniversaire.

_« Nous allons enfin entendre ce qui s'est passé à cette fête d'anniversaire, » dit Wolfram._

Il m'a traîné, moi et le reste de l'équipe de baseball, dans un bar local pour faire la fête. Nous avons commandé une tournée de bières. Il y avait de jolies filles là-bas.

_« Vous auriez du les voir, » dit Murata au reste du groupe. « Elles étaient comme Shibuya les aimaient ! »_

_« Je vais poursuivre, » déclara un Wolfram de mauvaise humeur._

Après un moment, Murata partit leur parler avec Souske. Ils invitèrent les filles à notre table. Murata a commencé à se rapprocher d'une des filles. Je n'arrive pas me rappeler de son nom. En fait, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler d'aucun de leurs noms. Elles n'étaient pas mon type.

_« C'est très intéressant votre Altesse. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompé. Elles n'étaient pas comme Yuuri les aimait, » ronronna Wolfram._

_« Et bien, ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé à ce moment-là, » dit Murata sournoisement._

_« Humpf ! »_

Murata commanda une autre tournée de bières. Je passai mon tour. J'avais encore plus de la moitié de la mienne. (Il avait déjà descendu la sienne.) Tout ça pour dire qu'après environ 20 minutes…SLAP ! Ouaip, la fille avait giflé Murata.

_Yozak demanda, « Joue droite ou gauche ? »_

_« C'était la gauche, mais malheureusement nous étions sur Terre. »_

_« Ce qui signifie… ? » demanda Anissina._

_« Sur Terre, on peut recevoir une gifle sur la figure si on insulte quelqu'un. Cela signifie que la personne qui a donné une gifle s'est senti insulté par nos actions ou nos mots. »_

_« Je comprends, donc quand sa Majesté a giflé Wolfram, c'était parce qu'il s'était senti insulté par Wolfram ? »_

_Murata prit cela à son avantage et dit, « Oui, Shibuya a giflé Wolfram parce que Wolfram l'avait offensé. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait pas les coutumes de ce monde. »_

_« Je vois, » dit Anissina et elle ne fit pas d'autre commentaire. Murata aurait souhaité qu'elle en fasse un. Il aurait voulu insister sur le fait que cet engagement était un accident._

_Wolfram continua mécontent._

J'étais obligé de rire. Merci Shinou, nous n'étions pas à Shinmakoku. Il serait probablement fiancé à plusieurs filles à l'heure actuelle. Je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait gêné. Il aurait dit, « Ah, Shibuya, mon harem privé. » C'est un tel pervers !

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Quelle dommage que nous n'ayons pas été ici. »_

_« Les harems sont interdits à Shinmakoku, » grogna Gwendal._

_Murata se tourna vers Gwendal et dit, « Ne dites pas cela à Shinou ! »_

_Wolfram rit et poursuivit._

Quand il s'ennuie, Wolfram ou moi sommes ses cibles habituelles. Le plus souvent, c'est moi ! La dernière fois était cet après-midi.

_« C' était brillant, je dois bien le reconnaître, » ajouta Wolfram. « Cet homme mérite un tonnerre d'applaudissements. » Wolfram et le reste du groupe applaudirent Murata. Celui-ci s'inclina et dit, « Allons, allons, ce n'était rien ! »_

Je suppose que c'est de ma faute, parce que je suis une…mauviette.

_"Finalement, il admet que c'est une mauviette !" dit un Wolfram très heureux._

La fois où il m'a vraiment fait sortir de mes gonds, c'était quand il a fait des allusions aux domestiques comme quoi j'avais une petite amie sur Terre. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Wolf, Murata aurait perdu quelques dents. Il a beaucoup de chance que Wolfram m'ait calmé. Il a de la chance que ce soit Wolfram qui m'ait parlé et personne d'autre. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de me calmer, je doute qu'il aurait réussi.

_« Je crois que je vous en dois une Lord von Bielefeld, » dit Murata alors qu'il se frottait les lèvres en pensant à des dents manquantes._

_« Humpf, » fut la réponse de Wolfram._

Je vais vraiment devoir lui trouver des choses à faire. Si je ne le tiens pas occupé, il va continuer à me taquiner et à taper sur les nerfs de Wolfram. Si je ne le tiens pas occupé, je pourrais au moins mettre des avis autour du château.

_« Oh, encore des panneaux d'avertissements, » dit Wolfram. « Günter, je crois que tu devrais prendre des notes sur ce qui va suivre. »_

_Il poursuivit._

Attention !

Sage ennuyé approche !

Ou

Attention !

Murata en liberté !

Celle-ci est pas mal.

Avancer avec prudence

Grand Sage cherchant des proies

Si vous le rencontrez

Courrez pour vos vies !

Je crois que je vais demander à Günter de faire plusieurs panneaux.

_« Devrais-je les faire en orange ou en jaune fluorescent ? » demanda Günter._

_« Anissina, pourrais-tu mettre des clochettes et des sifflets dessus ? » questionna Wolfram._

_« Oui, je pourrais faire ça. En fait, je pourrais même les faire suivre son Altesse quand il se promène, » dit Anissina._

_Gwendal gémit._

_Murata, assit sur sa chaise, gardait tout pour lui. Finalement, il pensa pour lui-même, 'Shibuya, c'est une DECLARATION DE GUERRE!'_

_Wolfram poursuivit._

Je dois l'admettre, après tout ce que je viens d'écrire sur Murata, je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Wolfram est aussi mon meilleur ami, mais d'une manière différente. Quand je suis vraiment confus à propos de quelque chose, il est celui qui va m'accompagner à travers mes pensées jusqu'à ce que je trouve la solution par moi-même. Si je vais voir Wolfram, il me dira, « Trouve la réponse toi-même mauviette ! » Ce n'est pas comme si je n'appréciais pas la façon dont a Wolfram de m'aider c'est juste que parfois, une approche différente est nécessaire.

La vérité est que j'ai besoin d'eux deux et que je leur fait confiance à tout les deux.

_Murata et Wolfram se fixaient._

_Murata se sentait apprécié par son ami. Personne n'avait jamais dit, à part Shinou, qu'on avait besoin de lui et qu'on lui faisait confiance. Après tout, Shibuya l'avait appelé son meilleur ami à la fin. Un gentil sourire se glissa sur son visage._

_Wolfram, d'un autre côté, ne comprenait pas ce que Yuuri avait voulu dire par 'Wolfram est aussi mon meilleur ami, mais d'une manière différente.' Quelle sorte de manière voulait dire Yuuri ? Imaginons que cette mauviette vienne vers lui et lui balance une de ses pensées confuses, il dirait à Yuuri de chercher à comprendre par lui-même. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter les divagations de Yuuri. Et pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il avait besoin d'eux deux ? Lui, Wolfram, n'était-il pas suffisant ? Wolfram rumina ses pensées._

_« C'est tout pour cette page, » dit Wolfram et il ajouta, « Une pause boisson, Murata ? »_

_« Oui, bien sûr, » dit un enthousiaste mais sournois Murata._

A suivre

Merci beaucoup pour votre patience ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par ce chapitre que j'ai mis un temps fou à publier.

Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous promets rien. En ce moment, j'ai vraiment des difficultés à trouver le temps de traduire.

A bientôt (j'espère^^)


	17. Chapter 17

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Me revoilà ! Non, non, je ne suis pas morte. Voici un nouveau chapitre où l'on retrouve Yuuri. J'ai honte ! Autant de temps pour traduire un chapitre plus court que les autres. En plus, je ne réponds même pas aux reviews. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 17 : Pendant ce temps, à Zurich.

Une Mercedes- Benz classe E de la taille d'une limousine serpentait gentiment à travers la montagne, vers le « château » de Bob à Zurich. Les occupants de la voiture ne parlaient pas plus haut qu'un murmure depuis que le Roi de Shinmakoku était tombé endormi une fois de plus. La tête de Yuuri reposait contre la vitre arrière gauche. A sa droite se tenait Sharon, et à côté d'elle Bob. D'autres sièges se trouvaient en face du trio. Sur le siège de droite se trouvait Shori Shibuya, et à gauche Dr. Jose Rodrigues et Dr. Angel Ferrer Hidalgo.

« Il dort vraiment beaucoup, » fit remarquer Jose.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, » dit Shori.

« Tu veux dire ici, bien sûr,» dit Jose

« Non, je veux dire à Shinmakoku, » rectifia Shori.

« Je sui sûr qu'il a beaucoup de travail là-bas, » assura Bob.

« Il a des conseillers qui trient la paperasse pour lui. La seule chose qu'il doive probablement faire, c'est signer quelques feuilles une ou deux fois par semaine. Puis, il doit sans doute rencontrer un dignitaire ou deux une fois par mois. Tout son travail doit sûrement être fait par quelqu'un d'autre. Ils le gâtent trop. »

Sharon répondit à Shori, « Je suis sûre qu'il a plus de choses à faire que ça. Vous avez regardé sa main droite ? Elle est tâchée d'encre. »

« Il est tellement maladroit qu'il a probablement dû renverser de l'encre sur sa main, » répliqua Shori.

« Il t'a donné une sacré leçon de diplomatie plus tôt dans la journée. Peut-être devrais-tu demander à sa Majesté de t'emmener avec lui un jour. Tu pourrais voir ce qu'il fait vraiment. » dit Bob.

« Je suis déjà allé avec lui en plusieurs occasions, » répondit Shori.

« Et à ses occasions, si je me rappelle bien, il a dû jouer les baby-sitter avec toi, » fit remarquer Bob avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas du tout ! »

Ce à quoi Bob répondit, « Voyons voir, tu as pratiquement détruit le château, tu as été kidnappé, puis tu t'es décidé à suivre ton kidnappeur, tu t'es perdu dans la forêt près du château pendant toute une nuit, tu as démarré par inadvertance une bagarre dans un bar, tu as insulté sans le savoir un des dix nobles, tu as… »

« D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » le stoppa Shori à voix haute.

Yuuri s'agita sur son siège. « Gamin ! » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je me demande à quoi il rêve, » dit Jose.

« Qui ou qu'est-ce qui est Gamin ? » demanda Angel.

« Il doit rêver de Wolfram, » dit Shori.

« Wolfram ? » questionna Angel.

« Un de ses amis à Shinmakoku, » répondit Shori.

A cet instant, la limousine prit un virage serré à gauche et la tête de Yuuri se tourna sur la droite et se posa gentiment sur l'épaule de Sharon. Il soupira et se pelotonna près de sa nuque.

Yuuri était dans un rêve agréable. C'était une journée ensoleillée à Shinmakoku. Le soleil était doré, l'herbe était verte. Les fleurs poussaient en abondance. Greta était en train de courir dans les parterres de fleurs en les cueillant. Elle était couverte de fleurs, et elle avait fait des tonnes de couronnes de fleurs. Greta plaça une couronne sur sa tête. Puis, elle en plaça une sur la tête de Wolfram. La couronne de Wolfram devint un halo. Les ailes d'ange poussèrent dans le dos de Wolfram, et il commença à les faire battre. Wolfram se transforma en ange, portant une robe rose à fanfreluches. Il s'élança dans le ciel au-dessus de Yuuri. Celui-ci avait un énorme filet à papillons dans ses mains. Il suivit l'ange volant tout en agitant le filet, pour essayer de l'attraper. Il balança et agita le filet, et finalement il réussit à ferrer sa proie. L'ange tomba au sol et atterrit sur un lit de fleurs 'Beautiful Wolfram'. L'ange essaya de s'envoler à nouveau, mais Yuuri lui sauta dessus. L'ange se tortilla sous lui. « Gamin ! » dit-il à l'ange au sol. « Mauviette ! » répondit l'ange. Yuuri plongea son regard des les yeux émeraudes de son prisonnier. Il se perdit dedans.

Le soleil fit place à la lune. Il toucha ces douces lèvres qui faisaient la moue. L'ange continua de se tortiller sous lui. Une robe rose à fanfreluches flotta plus loin. Un uniforme noir suivi la robe. L'ange avait une peau de porcelaine qui rayonnait. Yuuri toucha la peau sous lui. Les cheveux d'or de l'ange rayonnaient comme le soleil. Il frôla ses doux cheveux avec son nez et se pelotonna dans son cou; c'était si doux. Il voulait goûter à cet ange. « Mmmm, Wolf… » marmonna-t-il.

« Whaaaaaaa ! » Yuuri cria alors que Sharon le dégagea de son épaule. « Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé ! » dit-il à Sharon alors qu'il devenait rouge d'une oreille à l'autre. Des rires étouffés furent entendus dans la limousine. Sharon le fixa, puis sourit et dit, « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un Roi se pelotonne sur mon épaule ! Vous auriez pu au moins dire mon nom. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé Sharon, » s'excusa encore Yuuri.

« C'est cela, mon nom est Sharon et non Wolf, » le taquina-t-elle.

Yuuri baissa la tête, honteux. Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui? Personne ne fit de commentaires à son grand soulagement. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre, et vit qu'ils étaient proches de Zurich. Cela prit environ une heure et quinze minutes de la maison de Bob jusqu'à Zurich, et pas deux heures comme la première fois qu'il était venu ici avec un double bus londonien.

La limousine remonta doucement les rues jusqu'au cœur de Zurich. Elle stoppa devant l'hôtel Widder. Un groom s'approcha rapidement de la voiture et ouvrit la porte passagère de droite. Bob sortit, suivi de Sharon, qui fut aidée par le groom, Yuuri, Angel, Shori, et finalement Jose. Le groom détailla le groupe et fut surpris de voir un groupe de personnes si belles. Bob se tourna vers le chauffeur et lui dit de revenir à 22h. Puis, il se tourna vers le groupe et dit, « Nous nous retrouverons ici à 19h pour le dîné. Shori, Sharon, Lord Hillary nous attend. » Le trio se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Avant que Shori ne suive Sharon et Bob à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers les trois qui étaient toujours devant la limousine et dt, « Jose, Angel, gardez un œil sur Yuuri. Je compte sur vous deux pour le protéger. »

« Franchement Shori ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je n'ai pas besoin de protection ? » aboya Yuuri, puis il se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

« C'est Onii-chan Yuuri, » lui cria Shori.

« Peu importe, » répondit Yuuri. Angel et Jose le suivirent tout en riant.

« Yuuri, où allez-vous ? » demanda Jose.

« Je dois aller chez un bijoutier à Bahnhofstrasse, » répondit Yuuri. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir avec moi. » Yuuri poursuivit sa route en direction de Bahnhofstrasse. Angel et Jose le suivirent.

Angel fit un large sourire à Yuuri et, avec un air taquin, lui dit, « Mais Shori nous a dit de vous tenir à l'œil ! Vous ne savez peut-être pas à quel point ça peut être dangereux. »

Yuuri grogna.

« Si nous laissions quelque chose vous arriver, je ne veux pas penser à ce que son Excellence Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld nous ferait, » dit Jose entre deux rires.

'Wolfram les ferait probablement frire, griller et rôtir,' pensa Yuuri. Mais, cela se produirait seulement si le blond était toujours son fiancé.

« Wolfram semble être un très bon ami, » fit remarquer Angel. Il était maintenant intrigué. Qui était cette personne nommée Wolfram?

« Humpf ! » répondit Yuuri.

« Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous et Wolfram ? » demanda Jose.

« Non, tout…va…BIEN ! » dit Yuuri entre ses dents serrées. Il continua de remonter la rue, quand il vit la bijouterie.

« Qui est Wolfram exactement ? » chuchota Angel à Jose.

« C'est l'ami de Yuuri et un de ses gardes du corps, mais ça semble être bien plus qu'une relation qu'il partagerait avec un ami/garde du corps, » chuchota en retour Jose.

« Je me demande pourquoi Shori ne l'a pas mentionné, » dit Angel dans un murmure.

« De qui Shori t'a-t-il parlé ? » demanda Jose discrètement.

« Et bien, de ses deux conseillers Gwendal von Voltaire et Gunter von Christ, de Gisela von Christ la guérisseuse, de Lady Celi et Lady Anissina. Aussi de Ken Murata, l'Oracle Ulrike, et du Roi Originel, Shinou, » répondit Angel.

« Donc, il ne t'a pas parlé de Conrad, Wolfram ou Greta. C'est intéressant ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda Angel, toujours en chuchotant.

Jose se pencha à l'oreille de Angel et dit, « Conrad et Wolfram sont les deux personnes les plus proches de lui. Ce sont ses gardes du corps. Le surnom que donne Wolfram à Yuuri, c'est Mauviette ! »

« Vraiment ? J'adorerais rencontrer ce Wolfram, » murmura Angel. Il était encore plus intrigué par Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld.

« Nous y sommes, » dit Yuuri, en s'arrêtant devant une bijouterie côtée. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de venir, » dit-il.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire à part bouquiner, » répondit Jose, puis il fit un clin d'œil à Angel. Ils suivirent Yuuri à l'intérieur de la boutique. Yuuri se dirigea vers le comptoir et discuta avec le propriétaire. Celui-ci laissa Yuuri et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique. Angel et Jose observaient les différents bijoux dans les vitrines. Ils continuèrent leur conversation chuchotée.

« Greta est sa petite amie ? questionna Angel.

Jose baissa la tête et commença à rire, « Non…c'est sa fille ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Anegl à voix haute. Yuuri se tourna vers eux et leur jeta un regard interrogateur. « De quoi parlez-vous, vous deux ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai…um…juste dit à Angel que vous aviez été un de nos cobaye, » répondit Jose.

Yuuri réfléchit une seconde et dit, « Oh, alors c'est vous A.F.H. Je savais que J.R était Jose Rodriguez, mais je ne savais pas qui était A.F.H. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui aies fait essayer une de nos boissons énergisantes Jose, » dit Angel.

« Mais , ce n'était pas moi. C'est Shori qui les lui a données, » expliqua Jose.

« Je peux vous dire une seule chose, elles sont horribles ! » déclara Yuuri.

« A ce point là ? » demanda Angel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me faire ? Me Tuer ? Je me suis étranglé avec. Et je peux jurer que certaines d'entre elles m'ont donné des hallucinations, » dit Yuuri en riant.

« Et bien, cela ne semble pas trop grave par rapport à certains de nos autres sujets d'expérience, » assura Jose. Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire.

Le propriétaire de la boutique revint au comptoir. « Excusez-moi monsieur ? » Yuuri se tourna pour lui faire face. Le propriétaire posa une boîte en velours noir sur le comptoir. « Voilà votre commande. J'espère que vous serez satisfait. » Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte. A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qui semblait être un petit collier ou un long bracelet. Angel et Jose s'étaient approchés pour voir ce que Yuuri avait commandé.

« C'est magnifique, » dit Jose.

« Je suis d'accord, » approuva Angel. « C'est un collier ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'étrange fermoir.

« Non, c'est une chaîne pour foulards, » dit le vendeur.

Les quatre hommes examinèrent la chaîne. Elle était en or. Des émeraudes étaient fixées dessus. Au centre, une large pierre en onyx était fièrement entourée d'émeraudes. Ni Angel, ni Jose n'avaient déjà vu une chaîne pour foulards. Ils se demandaient ce que Yuuri allait en faire. « C'est parfait, » dit Yuuri alors qu'il touchait une des émeraudes. Les émeraudes lui rappelait les yeux de Wolfram. Il laissa échapper un triste soupir. Il posa son regard sur le vendeur et le remercia.

« Voulez-vous que je l'emballe ? »

« Pas besoin, » répondit Yuuri en prenant son portefeuille et en sortant sa carte de crédit. Il la tendit au propriétaire. « Cet enfant doit être riche, » pensa le propriétaire. Quand la transaction fut terminée, le vendeur glissa la boîte dans un sac et le tendit à Yuuri. Yuuri le mit dans son sac à dos qu'il portait. « J'ai presque fini, » dit Yuuri en se tournant vers Jose et Angel.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Jose alors qu'ils quittaient la bijouterie et marchaient dans la rue. Il se tourna vers plusieurs vitrines.

« Je pensais chercher un cadeau pour Greta, » dit Yuuri.

« Greta ? » demanda Angel. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus à son propos.

« Oui, ma fille de 11 ans, » répondit Yuuri. La mâchoire de Angel dégringola. Yuuri ajouta rapidement, « Ma fille adoptive ! »

« Oh, je me disais aussi que vous étiez un peu jeune pour avoir une fille de 11 ans, » dit Angel.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous penser à lui acheter ? » demanda Jose.

« Je pensais lui prendre une de ses tenues traditionnelles suisses, » répondit Yuuri.

« Ce serait bien, » approuva Jose. « En bas de la rue, il y a une boutique qui en vend. »

Yuuri s'arrêta brusquement en face d'un des magasins. C'était une boutique Versace pour hommes. Il détailla un des mannequins et sourit. En face de lui se trouvait une veste avec des boutons en or et des fils d'or au niveau des côtes, style Sergent Pepper sans les pompons et les épaulettes.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose que vous aimez ? » questionna Angel.

« Oui, la veste noire, » dit Yuuri en la montrant du doigt. Il s'avança vers l'entrée du magasin. Une sonnette électronique retentit quand il entra suivi de Jose et Angel. Le vendeur se tourna vers eux. 'Wow,' pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que trois hommes élégants entraient dans sa boutique.

« Bienvenus à Versace. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuuri prit la parole, « Je voudrais essayer la veste noire que vous avez en vitrine. »

« J'en ai une ici, » dit le vendeur en s'avançant vers l'endroit où étaient suspendus plusieurs vestes et manteaux. « Je crois que celle-ci sera peut-être un peu trop grande pour vous. Pourquoi ne pas aller aux cabines d'essayage pour l'enfiler ? » Il avait la veste dans la main quand il finit de parler. Yuuri tendit son sac à dos à Jose et suivit le vendeur aux cabines.

Après un petit moment, Yuuri revint. Angel pensa que, bien que la veste était grande, Yuuri avait l'air exquis. Il semblait royal dans ce vêtement. « Ca vous va très bien, mais c'est un peu grand. »

Le vendeur scruta Yuuri et dit, « Je peux prendre celle du mannequin pour que vous l'essayez. C'est une taille plus petite. »

« Bien sûr, je vais l'essayer, » dit Yuuri avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer une couleur différente ? » demanda Angel.

« Non, je porte toujours du noir quand je suis à la maison, » dit Yuuri.

« Toujours ? » questionnèrent Jose et Angel à l'unisson

« Ouais, ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que seule la royauté porte du noir. Le noir est comme la couleur royale, » expliqua Yuuri.

« Je vois, » dit Jose. « Ca marche aussi pour les bijoux ? »

« Oui, »

« Donc, je suppose que la chaîne est pour vous votre Majesté ? » demanda Angel.

« Non, c'est pour Wolfram, » répondit tristement Yuuri en baissant la tête. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux de Jose et Angel sortir de leurs orbites. Ils ne voulaient pas faire de remarques ou parler des problèmes de Yuuri. Jose pensa à questionner Shori plus tard sur la relation entre Wolfram et Yuuri. Il savait à propos de l'engagement accidentel, mais n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait quelque chose de sérieux. Angel, qui ne savait rien à propos de l'engagement, se dit qu'il pouvait attendre de rencontrer Wolfram pour se faire une idée.

Le vendeur avait surpris la conversation. Et bien, quelle journée ! Il avait 3 hommes superbes dans la boutique à la place de ces nouveaux riches horribles, et l'un d'eux n'était rien de plus qu'un Roi venu ici incognito. Le vendeur proposa à Yuuri de retourner aux cabines. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit. La veste lui allait parfaitement.

« C'est parfait, » dit Angel.

« Je dois dire que ça vous va vraiment bien, » ajouta Jose.

Yuuri se tourna vers le vendeur et dit, « Je prends les deux. »

Surpris, le vendeur dit, « Je peux mettre des épingles sur la plus grande et la retoucher. Après, je vous la ferai livrer. »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Un de mes conseillers…Gunter me l'arrangera, » répondit Yuuri.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez voir ? » demanda le vendeur espérant vendre plus de vêtements au Roi.

Yuuri parcourut le magasin du regard et pensa en lui-même qu'il n'était jamais allé acheter des vêtements par lui-même. Sa mère avait toujours acheté ses vêtements pour lui, et il avait Gunter au château. « Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil. Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il à ses deux compagnions. « Bien sûr, » dit Angel. Il avait besoin de se racheter des pantalons de couleurs différentes. Il n'avait que des pantalons noirs dans sa valise. « Je vais juste faire un tour rapide, » dit Jose. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer des vêtements dans ce magasin. »

Après une heure dans la boutique, les trois amis quittèrent le magasin chargés de plusieurs sacs et boîtes. Le vendeur leur fit signe au revoir et leur dit de revenir quand ils le voulaient. Il allait avoir un super bonus pour ce mois-ci. Il venait de vendre ce qu'il avait prévu de vendre sur un mois, et cela en une journée.

« Nous avons encore une heure et demi avant de devoir retourner à l'hôtel, » informa Jose à ses compagnons.

« Allons à la boutique où ils vendent les robes traditionnelles, » dit Yuuri. « Bien sûr, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

« Aucun problème, » dirent Jose et Angel à l'unisson.

« Oh, et j'ai besoin d'un autre sac pour mettre toutes ces affaires dedans, avec en plus une grande quantité de film plastique. » ajouta Yuuri.

« Du film plastique, » s'étonna Angel.

« Pour rendre les sacs étanches, » répondit Yuuri.

« Pourquoi doivent-ils être étanches ? »

« Et bien, le seul moyen que je connaisse pour voyager entre ici et la maison est en ouvrant un portail dans l'eau, » expliqua Yuuri.

Angel regarda Yuuri avec une tête éberlué. Shori n'avait rien dit sur cette façon de voyager. Il avait besoin d'une grande quantité de film plastique lui-aussi.

A suivre.

Me revoilà avec une nouveau chapitre. L'auteur a laissé un petit message qui donne des précisions sur l'histoire à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous l'ai traduit aussi :

Je sais que certains d'entre vous se sont probablement demandé où Yuuri avait obtenu l'argent pour acheter toutes ses choses coûteuses. Et bien, la vérité, c'est qu'il (Shhhh ! Ne le dites pas à Shori.) a passé un accord commercial avec Bob. Il ramène à Bob des choses, comme de l'alcool, venant de Shinmakoku. (Il a piqué l'idée à Murata !) Pour obtenir ces alcools, il demande de l'aide de Yosak. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bob le paye en plaçant de l'argent sur un compte suisse.

Voilà, voilà. Et un autre chapitre de bouclé. Si vous avez un commentaire à faire, bon ou mauvais, ou si vous voulez encourager la traductrice qui parfois a du mal à trouver la motivation, laissez une review !

Sinon, j'ai lu qu'il était interdit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres. C'est vrai ? C'est qu'une connerie ? Et si c'est vrai, comment on fait pour répondre aux commentaires des lecteurs? Si vous pouviez m'éclairer, ce serait bien. Merci!

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne à Shinmakoku. Je commence à le traduire dès que j'ai le temps, alors un peu de patience.


	18. Chapter 18

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

Kaeru Nayashi : Merci pour tes encouragements. Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Sortilege : Je réponds tout de même à ta review ici, même si je sais toujours pas si j'ai le droit ou non. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que Yuuri était un peu triste mais bon, ça ira mieux quand il va revoir son beau blond. Ce chapitre va être plus marrant, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Kochiko : Espèce de sadique^^. Les pauvres perso quand même, l'auteur leur en fait baver. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

Anais : Merci pour ta review, c'est encourageant ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner la traduction, même si parfois je mets beaucoup de temps à publier le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture.

Nanashi Myo-chan : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise au point de ne plus dormir pour pouvoir la finir^^. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Gaa : Ouah merci pour cette review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je souriais bêtement devant mon ordinateur en la lisant. Je ne peux pas te dire si l'histoire se finit bien ou non, pour la bonne raison que l'auteur n'a pas terminé l'histoire. Pour l'instant il y a 24 chapitres dans la fic originale, et l'auteur n'a pour l'instant pas donné de limite de chapitre à son histoire. Donc voilà, moi je traduis les chapitres au fur et à mesure, mais pas trop vite quand même pour pas rattraper l'auteur. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Voilà, voilà. Je suppose que j'oublie pleins de lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews alors je m'en excuse. Mais toutes vos commentaires me font sacrement plaisir et même si je vous ai pas répondu sur cette page, j'ai bien lu vos reviews et ça m'encourage à traduire plus vite. Donc merci à tous.

Note de la traductrice :

Dans ce chapitre, l'auteur s'est vraiment lâché. Il faut vous attendre à : du gros n'importe quoi, des crises de fou rire, un peu de tristesse aussi, et encore plus de rire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 18 : Page 14

_Le soleil de l'après-midi était en train de se coucher à l'Ouest. Les oiseaux qui avaient quitté leur nid à contrecœur le matin, sinon ils seraient affamés, retournaient se cacher dans leur nid. Un coq osa annoncer le début de cette fin de journée. Les mignons et adorables petits moutons, qui avaient été débarrassés de leur laine au matin, trottaient rapidement vers la sécurité de leurs abris. Au-dessus du château, une importante nuée d'oiseaux volaient en cercle. Ils s'exclamaient avec leur ton habituel, « Mauvais présage, mauvais présage…Mauvais présageeeeeee ! »_

_« Qui est partant pour un deuxième round ? » demanda sournoisement Murata._

_Il eut rapidement la réponse quand tout le monde se leva de sa chaise sans un mot. Murata sourit intérieurement. Il murmura pour lui-même, « Venez, mes jolis ! » Il se frotta les mains. Ses lunettes luirent. 'Regardez-les,' pensa-t-il, 'Ils ressemblent à des moutons qui vont vers l'abattoir.'_

_« Lady Celi, que diriez-vous du Frangelico ? » proposa Murata._

_« Mmm, si vous me le recommandez, » elle inclina la tête, «Très bien ! »_

_Anissina essaya le B&B._

_Gwendal se servit quelque chose d'un peu plus fort – la Tequila._

_Gunter goûta l'Hidalgo._

_Murata servit aussi à Conrad la Tequila._

_Yozak essaya la liqueur 43._

_Finalement, seuls Wolfram et Murata restèrent au bar. Murata commença rapidement à réfléchir sur le début de sa guerre contre Shibuya. Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld serait le pion. D'abord, il ne voulait pas blesser Wolfram de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce ne serait pas juste pour le blond. Il allait utiliser Wolfram contre Shibuya. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour se servir du Mazoku sans le blesser ? C'est simple, en devenant le nouveau meilleur ami de Wolfram, et dans la foulée, avec un peu de chance, en rendant Yuuri jaloux. Bien sûr, cela dépendait entièrement des sentiments de Shibuya à l'égard de von Bielefeld._

_« Wolfram, » dit Murata. Il s'assura de ne pas l'appeler par son titre comme il le faisait d'habitude. « Je voudrais m'excuser à vous et à Shibuya, pour mes actions en ce qui concerne la loterie de l'amour, » dit Murata avec une voix sincère. « Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour avoir sauvé mes dents. » Murata donna à Wolfram un sourire franc. Ce qu'il disait était la stricte vérité. Wolfram jeta à Murata un regard septique. « De rien.» répondit-il._

_« Que voudriez-vous essayer ? » demanda Murata. « Je vais me servir un verre de Godiva Chocolate. »_

_« J'aimerais essayer ce que vous m'avez conseillé la dernière fois, » dit Wolfram._

_Murata versa les boissons dans les verres. Il tendit l'alcool à Wolfram, et leva son propre verre. « A Shibuya et son journal ! » dit-il._

_« Santé ! » dit Wolfram. Ils descendirent tous les deux leur verre en une gorgée. « C'est vraiment bon, » fit remarquer Wolfram en se léchant les lèvres. Murata sourit de la réaction du Mazoku. Il était temps de mettre son plan en action._

_Murata commença, « Je vais vous en servir un autre et aussi un pour moi, » dit-il. Il versa à nouveau l'alcool dans deux verres. Murata, tout en tendant son verre à Wolfram, dit innocemment, « Je voulais vous dire que ce que j'avais dit avant le déjeuné était vrai. »_

_« Excusez-moi ? » dit Wolfram un peu perdu._

_« Quand j'ai dit que ça ne me gênerait pas de vous tenir compagnie pendant que Shibuya est absent…en tant qu'ami bien sûr, » expliqua Murata. Son visage n' exprimait rien d'autre que (ahem) l'honnêteté._

_« Um, bien sûr, » dit Wolfram, un peu confus._

_« Comment avez-vous interprété ce que Shibuya a écrit sur nous, comme étant ses meilleurs amis mais de manière différente ? » demanda le Sage. Il savait déjà la réponse à cette question._

_« Je me posais la même question sur comment vous l'interpréteriez. Je suppose que, comme nous avons des personnalités différentes, nous le traitons de manière différente. Vous, par exemple, vous le faites ruminer ses pensées dans sa petite tête. Alors que moi,, » Il tourna son regard vers le sol, sachant que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était un peu rude, « Je le pousse à comprendre les choses par lui-même. Concrètement, je ne fais que l'appeler crétin ou mauviette. »_

_« Mais, ça semble marcher, » fit remarquer Murata._

_« Vous avez juste plus de patience que moi, » répondit Wolfram._

_Pendant ce temps, Conrad, l'éternel observateur, fixait la scène du coin de l'œil. Il se décida à aller voir de quoi parlaient son petit frère et le Sage. Mais avant de faire quoique ce soit, il vida son verre d'une traite, ayant ainsi une excuse pour les approcher. « Votre Altesse, cet alcool est très bon, » dit Conrad en montrant son verre vide au Sage. Murata et Wolfram se tournèrent en même temps vers Conrad. Celui-ci ne vit aucune animosité entre les deux hommes._

_« Vous voulez un autre verre ? » demanda Murata._

_« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » répondit Conrad._

_« Je ferais mieux de manger quelque chose, » dit Wolfram, et il s'approcha du buffet. Son esprit devenait un peu brumeux avec les quelques verres de vin, les deux verres de Tequila, le verre de Godiva White Chocolate et le verre qu'il avait en main. Il se doutait qu'il allait éventuellement devoir brûler l'alcool dans son estomac._

_Gwendal et Günter se tenaient debout près de la fenêtre. Gwendal regarda à travers la vitre et dit, « Les oiseaux sont passés cinq fois autour du château. »_

_« Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué, » dit Günter._

_« Oui. »_

_« Tu penses que c'est à cause du journal ? »_

_« Je n'en sais rien. J'espère juste que c'est le cas, » répondit Gwendal._

_« On devrait éviter d'inquiéter les autres, » ajouta Günter. Gwendal hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la fenêtre quand Günter le retint. « Je suis inquiet à propos de cet Angel. »_

_Gwendal se tourna vers lui et dit, » Tu as peur qu'Angel ait une sorte d'influence sur Yuuri ? »_

_« Pas seulement. Je suis inquiet pour Wolfram. »_

_« Wolfram ? »_

_« Je sais, je sais…que la façon dont j'agis avec Yuuri est extrême. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est si… » Günter serra ses mains ensemble, et s'apprêtait à pleurnicher comme quoi le Maoh était magnifique quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il redevint sérieux, « Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce que nous avons entendu, je pense que…non…je crois que Yuuri ressent plus qu'une simple amitié envers Wolfram, » déclara Günter, et il déglutit._

_Gwendal le fixa du coin de l'œil, « Je crois que tu as tort. Tu dis les même bêtises que ma mère ! » Personne, il disait bien personne, ne poserait la main sur son adorable, fougueux, égoïste, gamin, mignon, magnifique, petit frère. Pas même le Maoh ! Il observa Conrad s'approcher de Murata et de Wolfram. 'Bien, Conrad garde un œil sur Wolfram et le Sage pervers,' pensa-t-il._

_Les autres occupants de la pièce étaient éparpillés, parlant de ce qui venait d'être lu. « Devrais-je utiliser des lumières blanches ? » demanda Anissina._

_« Je pense que des lumières oranges conviendraient mieux, » dit Yozak._

_« Vous deux êtes vraiment démoniaques, » dit Céli, puis elle ajouta, « Il faut des lumières rouges. Ou peut-être une combinaison de rouge et de jaune, » ricana-t-elle d'un air sournois._

_« Anissina, pourrais-tu ajouter les plaintes 'Majestééééééééééé' de Günter pour faire le signal d'alarme ? » demanda Yozak. Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire. Le reste des occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers elles pour voir ce qui était si drôle. 'Connaissant Yozak,' pensa Murata, 'Ca doit avoir rapport avec les panneaux de danger que Shibuya voulait placer autour du château.'_

_« Devons-nous continuer ? L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé, » dit Murata avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire de commentaires. Tous se rendirent à leurs chaises respectives._

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Je vais faire une pose puisqu'il est seulement 4h30 DU MATIN !

Gwendal va être surpris. Je suis venu à bout du tas de documents et de pétitions.

_« Je me demande s'il s'est donné la peine de les lire, » dit Gwendal._

Le tas des documents signés et approuvés représente seulement un tiers de la paperasse.

_« Il avait quatre tas de papiers à signer, » dit Gwendal._

_« Quatre tas ? Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ? » demanda Céli._

_« Et bien um… » Gwendal resta muet._

_« Maintenant vous voyez pourquoi je ne voulais pas redevenir le Maoh ? » s'indigna Céli._

_Murata, ne souhaitant pas s'immiscer dans cette discussion de famille, les ignora et poursuivit._

Je jurerais que Gwendal, Günter et Conrad veulent me punir à propos du bal et/ou veulent voir si je lis réellement ce que je signe.

_« Conrad ? Pas toi également ? » dit Céli. Comment le garde du corps personnel de sa Majesté ferait une telle chose ! Conrad baissa la tête comme s'il était honteux. 'Oh que si, moi aussi!' Il fit un petit sourire satisfait._

Et bien, reprenez-les vos pétitions/demandes/documents, espèces de MONSTRES. Je les ai lu !

_« IL LES A LU ? » s'exclamèrent simultanément Gwendal, Günter et Conrad._

_« Ha ! Monstres ! Vous avez vu, mon fiancé les a lu vos pétitions/demandes/documents ! » dit joyeusement Wolfram. Puis, il ajouta, « Je suis heureux de ne pas être devenu le 28__ème__ Maoh ! »_

_Murata lut la suite pour lui-même, se demandant ce que les trois hommes avaient écrit. Il laissa échapper un rire spontané. « Lord von Bielefeld, attendez d'entendre ce qu'ils ont demandé, » dit Murata entre deux gloussements. « Je vais continuer. »_

Quelques bons et illustres exemples de choses que j'ai refusé :

Venant de Günter :

-30 caisses de 200 babioles multicolores servant à décorer les verres.

-10 caisses de 2000 bouchons de liège. (Pourquoi ?)

_« Shibuya demande pourquoi ? » dit Murara à Günter._

_« Pourquoi pas ! » répliqua nonchalamment Günter, et sur ces bonnes paroles, tout le monde se mit à rire._

-50 caisses de 500 plumes d'oies.

_« Ca fait beaucoup de plumes, » fit remarquer Wolfram._

_« Il va en avoir besoin, » répondit Günter._

-10 caisses de 100 rubans en satin rouge de 20 mètres x 6cm.

-10 caisses de 100 rubans en velours rose de 20 mètres x 6cm. (Qu'est-ce qu'il a planifié de faire, emballer le château dans du papier cadeau ?)

_« Je savais que j'avais oublié de faire une demande pour du papier cadeau, » dit Günter, et il ajouta, « Je le ferai plus tard. »_

_« Demandes-en un doré avec des rayures argentées, » conseilla Wolfram._

_« Non, demandes-en un avec des ours des sables dessus, » objecta Gwendal._

-La construction d'une volière pour les Oiseaux de Mauvais Présage sous la fenêtre de ma chambre. (Pourquoi pas pour les Oiseaux de Bon Présage, ah oui, parce que ça n'existe pas!)

_« Günter, c'est si machiavélique, » dit Céli._

_« Ooooh, Celle-là était excellente, » ajouta Conrad._

_« Günter, je dors dans cette chambre, » dit Wolfram._

_« Cela veut dire que tu vas quitter la chambre ? » demanda Gwendal avec une lueur dans les yeux. Oui, ce serait une excellente idée si son doux, adorable, innocent, encore bébé, petit frère quittait la chambre de ce Maoh lubrique et pervers._

-Et la cerise sur le gâteau, le Remplacement de Lord Günter von Christ par sa Royale et Magnificence Majesté le 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku, en tant que cobaye pour Anissina. (BIEN SUR, aucune chance que ça n'arrive !)

_« J'ai essayé de faire la même chose que toi Günter, » dit Anissina, « Mais, quelqu'un qui est habitué à lire les demandes avant de les donner à Yuuri n'arrête pas de les jeter. » Elle posa un regard méprisant sur Gwendal._

_Gwendal sourit à Anissina. « Et bien, on dirait que je n'aurai plus à les lire. Pourquoi ne réessayerais-tu pas ? »_

_« Je vais le faire, » dit Anissina. Ces yeux brillèrent à la possibilité d'utiliser le Maryoku de Yuuri pour ses inventions._

_Murata se rappela de ce que Shibuya avait écrit. Qui a besoin d'ennemis quand on a des amis comme lui et Shinou? Il devrait rajouter Lords von Christ et von Voltaire, ainsi que Lord Weller. « J'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous avez rajouter Royale et Magnificence au titre. Avez-vous essayé de le flatter ? » demanda Murata._

_« Je crois que j'aurais du ajouter splendide, lumineux, le soleil de Shinmakoku, le plus adorable, le plus beau et le plus intelligent, » dit Günter._

_« Je ne suis pas convaincu pour le 'intelligent'. Bon, je vais continuer, » déclara Murata._

Venant de Gwendal :

-10 caisses d'aiguilles à tricoter.

-10 caisses de crochets. (Il a vraiment besoin d'autant d'aiguilles à tricoter et de crochets ?)

_« Exactement, pourquoi en as-tu besoin d'autant ? Il y en a assez pour au moins cinq vies de Mazoku, » dit Anissina._

_« Je voulais voir s'il faisait attention à ce qu'il lisait, » répondit Gwendal._

_« Et bien, il semblerait que ce soit le cas, » fit remarquer Murata. Il poursuivit sa lecture._

-30 caisses de laine blanche

-30 caisses de laine bleue

-30 caisses de laine orange

-15 caisses de laine rouge (15 caisses ? Je vais devoir voir avec lui s'il ne veut pas 30 SALETES de caisses)

_« Ce n'est pas une erreur. Je n'en ai besoin que 15 caisses, » dit Gwendal en riant._

_« Gwen mon chéri, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? » demanda sa Mère._

_« Heureusement, il a….hahahaha…tout lu, » s'écria Gwendal. Conrad et Wolfram se demandèrent où était passé leur trop sérieux grand frère._

-30 caisses de laine marron

-60 caisses de laine verte (60 ?)

_« 60 ? » questionnèrent en même temps Conrad et Wolfram._

_« Oui, » répondit Gwendal._

_Murata continua de lire._

-La construction d'un pont entre le château et le Temple de Shinou. (Pourquoi ?)

_« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent toutes les personnes dans la pièce._

_Gwendal haussa les épaules, « Pourquoi pas ? »_

-La construction d'une statue de 20 mètres de Lord Gwendal von Voltaire au milieu du village. (Pas très ambitieux tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire 50 mètres.)

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais dans ce cas, je dois faire une demande pour davantage de laine, » dit Gwendal en riant. Tout le monde se mirent à rire plus fort._

_« Ambitieux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Yozak, en imaginant une statue de Gwendal avec les vêtements tricotés au milieu du village._

_« Donc, voilà pourquoi tu avais besoin de toute cette laine verte, » s'exclama Conrad en pointant du doigt l'uniforme de Gwendal._

_« Il y en a encore, » dit Murata alors que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux._

-La construction d'une statue de 10 mètres d'un ours-abeille près de celle de Lord Gwendal au milieu du village. (Je peux deviner pourquoi. Je me demande s'il veut que sa statue soit en train de caresser l'ours-abeille.)

_« Je n'avais pas penser à moi en train de caresser l'ours-abeille. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » fit remarquer Gwendal._

_Yozak, pour la nième fois (qui est-ce qui compte), tomba de sa chaise, mort de rire. Wolfram était plié en deux. Conrad était impatient d'entendre lequels de ses demandes avaient été inscrites dans le journal. Céli et Anissina secouèrent la tête à l'unisson. Günter essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues._

_Pendant ce temps, au Temple :_

_« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Cette statue devrait être à MON effigie ! » dit un Roi Shinou pourri gâté._

_« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » dit Ulrike. Puis, elle ajouta, « Lady Anissina pourrait y placer un appareil sonore qui dirait, 'JE SUIS UN GRAND BEBE ! JE SUIS UN GRAND BEBE !' »_

_Shinou s'indigna et la fixa du regard. Elle lui fit juste un grand sourire._

_Murata poursuivit la lecture, tout en essuyant ses larmes._

-Et encore une fois la cerise sur le gâteau, le Remplacement de Lord Gwendal von Voltaire par sa Royale Majesté le 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku Yuuri Shibuya, en tant que cobaye pour Anissina. (BIEN SUR ! C'est une conspiration entre lui et Günter ou quoi ?)

_« Mince ! J'espérais que celle-là, il la signerait, » dit Gwendal._

_« Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, » dit Wolfram._

Venant de Conrad (le pire des trois) :

_« Qu'as-tu demandé Conrad ? » questionna sa Mère._

_Conrad se redressa, sourit largement, ses dents brillèrent, et il dit d'un air rusé, « Vous verrez, et Yozak, tu devrais rester assis au sol. » Yozak obéit à son capitaine._

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Murata, attendant de voir ce que Conrad avait demandé. Murata fit un large sourire et continua de lire._

-Déplacer les écuries sous les fenêtres de la chambre de sa Majesté.

-Construire une benne pour stocker le fumier sous les fenêtres de la chambre de sa Majesté. (Et ce serait avant ou après avoir déplacer les écuries sous les fenêtres de ma chambre ?)

_« Conrad, tu te rends compte de l'odeur qui se dégagerait dans notre chambre ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« C'est tout le but de la manœuvre ! Et, pour répondre à sa question, la benne serait derrière les écuries. » Conrad se mit à rire sadiquement._

_« Tu peux toujours quitter cette chambre, » dit Gwendal._

_« C'est presque pire que la volière, » dit Günter en essuyant ses larmes._

_« C'était excellent, » affirma Yozak. Les deux femmes se contentèrent de secouer la tête._

-La construction d'une Zoo National sous les fenêtres de la chambre de sa Majesté.

_« Et ben Capitaine ! Il n'y aura pas seulement l'odeur mais aussi le bruit ! » dit Yozak._

_« Lord Weller, le zoo serait-il construit autour des écuries ? » demanda Murata._

_« Oui, bien sûr ! »_

_Murata essaya de se représenter le zoo, les écuries et la benne à fumier. Il poursuivit._

-Placer stratégiquement une tanière pour l'ours des sables sous les fenêtres de sa Majesté.

_« Conrad, » dit Günter, « Tu n'aurais pas mis trop de choses sous ces fenêtres ? »_

_« Nope, il y en a encore. » Il sourit sournoisement et dit, « Günter, nous pouvons accrocher ta volière sous une des fenêtres. »_

_« J'essaye de m'imaginer, des écuries, une benne à fumier, et une tanière pour ours des sable, avec une volière accrochée sous une des fenêtres, et un zoo en plus de ça, » dit Wolfram pensivement._

_Murata était perdu. Oh bien, il continua à lire._

-Construire une tour de garde près des fenêtres de la chambre de sa Majesté.

-Mettre une sentinelle dans la tour qui jouera des festivités le matin vers les fenêtres de la chambre de sa Majesté. (Je ne suis pas sûr que Wolf appréciera celle-là)

_« Je n'apprécie aucune de ces idées ! » dit Wolfram en riant._

_« Non seulement vous avez l'odeur du fumier, haahaahahaaa, le zoo et les __écuries, mais il y a aussi une tour de garde et un joueur de musique, haahaaahaaaa, » s'exclama Gwendal._

_« Conrad, » Céli l'interpella, « Comment oses-tu demander, » elle se mit à rire, « de telles choses ! »_

_« Mère, j'ai fait une demande que vous risquez d'apprécier. »_

_« Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi il vous a appelé les trois Monstres ! » dit Yozak depuis le sol._

-Construire une horloge de 30 mètres de haut qui sonne toutes les heures près des fenêtres de la chambre de sa Majesté. (Je sais, on va déménager dans l'ancienne chambre de Wolf.)

_« C'est si machiavélique, » dit Céli. Gwendal, Günter, Anissina et Yozak explosèrent de rire._

_Murata et Wolfram essayèrent tous les deux d'imaginer un zoo entourant les écuries du château. Derrière les écuries la benne à fumier et la tanière d'un ours des sables. Au-dessus de la tanière, une volière pour les oiseaux de Mauvais Présage suspendu à une des fenêtres du Roi. D'un autre côté des fenêtres du Roi, une horloge et une tour de garde. A cet instant, Wolfram se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte._

_« Wolfram ! Où vas-tu ? » demanda Gwendal._

_« Vous avez entendu Yuuri. Je vais emballer mes affaires et les siennes, et déménager dans mon ancienne chambre. »_

_« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda Murata._

_« Oui, je veux bien, » répondit Wolfram._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Wolfram, » dit Conrad. « Je vais modifier les demandes et tout placer sous les fenêtres de ta chambre. »_

_Wolfram croisa les bras et fit la moue à son frère. Il retourna s'asseoir._

_Murata était sur le point de lire la prochaine demande quand il craqua. Il lâcha le journal sur la table et tomba de sa chaise. Il commença à rire et à se rouler sur le sol. Günter prit le journal pour voir ce qui y était écrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa mâchoire s'écrasa au sol, et avant de laisser échapper un hurlement de rire, il plaça sa main sur sa bouche, la mordant un peu. Murata continua à se rouler au sol. La seule chose qu'il put dire fut, « BRILLANT ! »_

_Conrad se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha de Günter et lui prit le journal. « Je pensa qu'il vaut mieux que je le lise, et Mère, je crois que vous allez l'apprécier celle-là, » dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, fièrement debout. Il lit les lignes suivantes très lentement._

-Placer des miroirs sur toute la longueur des murs du château, dans les couloirs et sur les terrasses. Ainsi, sa Majesté pourra se regarder dans les miroirs plutôt que dans le reflet des fenêtres. (Je n'y crois pas….OH MERDE ! [_Conrad accentua le 'oh merde'_] S'il vous plaît, oh s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un me dise qu'il ne m'a pas vu mettre mon gant sous ma chemise ?)

Réactions autour de la table :

_Céli se couvrit le visage avec une main et serra son ventre avec l'autre main._

_Anissina plaça ses coudes sur la table, se pencha en avant, et se tint le front avec ses mains. « Vous vous imaginez à quel point il a du se sentir embarrassé ? Haahahahhhahhhaa…Je me sens désolée pour lui ! »_

_Yozak, et bien Yozak était déjà au sol. Il était une cause perdue._

_Wolfram, une fois de plus, glissa de sa chaise. Cette fois-ci, il roula et donna des coups de pied dans le vide. « Quelle…aaaaaa…mmm..mmm…MAUVIETTE ! »_

_Gwendal laissa échapper un rire bruyant. Il tapa du poing sur la table. « J'aurai du lui donner des semaines de paperasses, juste pour voir sa tête. »_

_Murata était toujours en train de se rouler par terre._

_Günter ,lui, était en train de pleurer. « J'ai pitié de lui ! »_

_Conrad poursuivit._

Pourquoi ces choses n'arrêtent pas de m'arriver à moi ? Mince, pourquoi une énorme trou ne s'ouvre pas sous moi et ne m'engloutit pas? Est-ce que tout le monde n'existe que pour se foutre de moi ?

_Depuis le sol, Wolfram cria, « Tout ça, c'est parce que tu es une MAUVIETTE ! »_

_Conrad posa le journal sur la table. Il se sentait désolé pour son filleul. Yuuri n'avait pas eu une si bonne journée. Il dut enjamber un Murata roulant pour arriver à sa chaise._

_Au Temple, Ulrike posa une question très importante. « Est-ce qu'ils travaillent, ou ils ne font que jouer des mauvais tours au Roi Yuuri ? »_

_Revenons à la Table Ronde : CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Gwendal alors que tout le monde dans la pièce entendit le bruit sonore. Tous les rires se stoppèrent._

_Günter se leva rapidement de sa chaise et s'approcha de la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir, quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il les rouvrit et se tourna vers la table. « C'était le bruit de la barrière qui s'est fissuré. Le sort est toujours intact, mais il est affaiblit. »_

_« Il me semblait bien que j'avais senti quelque chose de bizarre quand j'ai passé la porte tout à l'heure, » fit remarquer Céli._

_« Qu'est-ce qui a causé ça à ton avis ? » demanda Gwendal._

_« Et bien, le sort est ancien, en plus, il a été créé pour bloquer les disputes bruyantes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait été mis en place pour résister à des rires bruyants. »_

_« Tu veux dire que nos rires l'ont affaiblit ? » demanda Conrad._

_« Oui ! »_

_« Yozak, Wolfram, et vous aussi votre Altesse, gardez vos rires pour vous, » déclara Gwendal._

_« Ne nous blâme pas, nous seulement ! Tu viens de laisser échapper un hurlement de rire qui aurait pu être entendu à des lieues d'ici ! » s'indigna Wolfram._

_Afin d'éviter une dispute enfantine, Murata dit, « Pourquoi ne pas continuer, et garder les rires à un niveau sonore minimal. » Bien sûr, si cela était possible. Günter retourna à sa chaise._

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Il est 5h30 du matin. Je viens de finir le questionnaire…

_Murata s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sa mâchoire s'écrasa au sol, et son visage devint pâle. Il parcourut rapidement ce qui était écrit. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il lisait. « Oh mon Dieu, Shibuya ! » dit-il._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« Il vaudrait mieux que je le lise, mais s'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas pendant que je lis. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandèrent Gwendal et Günter en même temps._

_« C'est une partie des informations que nous cherchions. Je vais lire. »_

Il est 5h30 du matin. Je viens de finir le questionnaire pour J.R et A.F.H.

_« Quoi ? » s'étonnèrent plusieurs personnes._

_« Comment…comment, » bégaya Wolfram. Qui diable était J.R. Et, n'était-il pas supposé être A.F.H ?_

_Murata leva la main pour demander le silence. « S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi lire ! » s'exaspéra Murata._

_Plus personne ne dit un mot._

Puisque j'étais levé, j'ai pu le remplir et je vais lui donner quand je le verrais.

J'ai essayé six breuvages différents qu'il voulait me faire tester. J'ai écrit quelques informations sur chaque breuvage et un questionnaire était rattaché à chaque bouteille.

1-Red Pineapple Delight (Délice d'ananas rouge) : Il n'a rien de délicieux, et il m'a donné mal au ventre. Il était acide.

2-Celestial Blue Grape (Grappe de raisin bleue céleste) : Rien de céleste là-dedans, et ça n'avait pas le goût de raisin. C'était salé.

3-Pink Banana Passion (Passion de bananes roses) : Je n'ai senti aucune passion là-dedans. Je jurerai que ça m'a causé des hallucinations. C'était amer.

_Quelqu'un haleta._

4-Royal Purple Apple (pomme royale violette) : Encore une fois rien de royal là-dedans, et aussi où se trouve la pomme ? Ca a rendu ma langue violette, et c'était sucré et doux.

5-Sunny Orange Strawberry (Radieuse fraise orange) : Ce n'est même pas orange ! On aurait dit de la boue ! Je crois que ça m'a fait voir double. Et bien, ce n'est pas si mal si je peux voir deux Angel. Ca avait un goût de banane.

6-Mellow Yellow Melon (Melon jaune et moelleux) : Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, pas moelleux, pas jaune et pas de melon. Ca avait le goût de banane. Ils avaient tous un goût de banane ! Et ils étaient tous amers !

Il faut que je me remette les idées en place. Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir et devenir un cobaye ? Moi, celui qui a réussi à éviter Anissina pendant trois ans !

Je suis si fatigué. Donc…

_« Il a du s'endormir. » dit Murata. Son visage reflétait l'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que Shibuya avait bu ? Qui était J.R ? Il ne connaissait aucun J.R dans ce monde. Il fallait qu'il parle à Shinou._

_« Les noms des breuvages nous ont donné une idée sur quelques uns des ingrédients utilisés, » dit Anissina. « Günter, tu as tout noté ? » aboya-t-elle._

_Günter était secoué. Yuuri n'avait pas bu une potion mais SIX ! C'était bien pire que ce qu'il pensait. « Désolé Anissina, je vais recopier. » Il prit délicatement le journal des mains d'un Sage sidéré, et copia les informations._

_Lady Céli regarda Wolfram avec compassion. Qu'est-ce que ce diabolique Angel avait fait au fiancé de son bébé ? Elle serra les dents. Si jamais elle arrivait à mettre la main sur cet Angel…il allait être expulsé de Shinmakoku pour aller droit aux Enfers. Elle n'était pas le 26ème Maoh pour rien._

_Conrad ne savait pas quoi dire. Avait-il abandonné sa Majesté ? Avait-il échoué dans la protection de sa Majesté ? Il ne l'avait pas vu boire quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Qui était J.R ? Il ne connaissait personne avec ces initiales. Une image fit un flash dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il vu Boston ?_

_Yozak était droit sur sa chaise, observant tout le monde. Il était inquiet. Il allait attendre de voir quels seraient les ordres du Général._

_'Mais, je suis A.F.H,' pensa Wolfram encore et encore. Il fixait la table du regard. Il respirait rapidement et déglutit. Ses yeux parcouraient le sol comme s'il y cherchait des réponses. Il ne connaissait aucun J.R. Il était A.F.H. Il était l'ange venu des cieux (Angel From Heaven) de Yuuri. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Cet Angel ne pouvait pas être une personne réelle, si ? Yuuri l'aimait ! Juste lui ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre Angel. Wolfram sentit la main de Conrad sur son épaule._

_L'œil gauche de Gwendal eut un tic. 'Dans quelle pagaille ce gamin s'est-il fourré tout seul ?' pensa-t-il. Comment ce gosse pouvait être aussi stupide ? Il commença à tricoter avec ses doigts. Il vida son verre. « Yozak, Je veux partir dans la matinée pour Little Hamletshire. Intercepte Angel et amène-le ici sous surveillance. »_

_« Oui, Sir, » dit Yozak. « Je vais prendre quatre soldats avec moi. »_

_« Prends-en deux de mon escouade, » dit Wolfram. Il était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte._

_« Je vais voir qui c'est, » dit Murata en se levant de sa chaise. Il ouvrit la porte. Un garde du château lui tendit une lettre apportée par une colombe._

_« Lord von Voltaire, c'est pour vous, » déclara-t-il en retournant à la table, et il tendit la lettre à Gwendal._

_Gwendal fixa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. 'Quoi encore ?' pensa-t-il. Il lut le contenu de la lettre et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. « Günter, il faut que je te vois tout de suite dans mon bureau, » dit-il en se levant de table. Il se tourna vers Conrad et dit, » Conrad, fais en sorte que cette chaise, » Il pointa la chaise du Roi au centre de la table, « soit enlevée pour demain après-midi. »_

_« Puis-je demander en quoi c'est urgent ? » questionna Conrad._

_« Woltrana a fait une demande pour une réunion autour de la Table Ronde demain après-midi. Les Nobles sont en route ! »_

A suivre.

Et oui, encore un chapitre de fini. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires.

A bientôt pour d'autres folles aventures de nos pauvres héros.


	19. Chapter 19

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, il y a trop de monde. Promis je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait plaisir de savoir que le temps que je passe à traduire ne soit pas vain et que vous aimez l'histoire.

Tout d'abord, milles excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. En plus, j'ai aucune excuse, juste un énorme manque de motivation. Que dire sur ce chapitre…Il a été dur à traduire bizarrement. En tout cas, l'humour est toujours au rendez-vous, mais certains passages sont plus sérieux. Donc voilà, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à toutes (et à tous ?).

Chapitre 19 : Page 15

_Quand Gwendal annonça que Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld avait convoqué une réunion à la Table Ronde, tout le monde le fixa avec incrédulité._

_« Mon oncle a fait quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« Je peux juste imaginer, » dit Gwendal. Puis, il ajouta, « Nous allons faire une pose le temps que je discute de la situation avec Günter. »_

_Murata jeta un œil au journal, « Excusez-moi Lord von Voltaire, il ne reste que trois pages. Si nous en lisons une maintenant, nous pourrons lire les deux autres après dîné. »_

_« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? » demanda Gwendal._

_« Si personne ne nous interrompt et si nous n'avons pas d'autres fou rires, ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de 20 minutes, » répondit Murata en survolant la page._

_Gwendal soupira, « Très bien. » Il retourna s'asseoir. Günter en fit de même._

_« Je suis désolé Lord von Voltaire, mais quelqu'un voudrait-il encore un verre rapidement ? » questionna Murata tout en pensant 'Ce Waltorana von Bielefeld gâche notre amusement de façon efficace.'_

_Gwendal jeta un coup d'œil à son verre. S'il devait affronter Waltorana le lendemain, il fallait au moins qu'il ait l'esprit vif. 'Je prendrais la même chose que la dernière fois si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Murata hocha la tête et s'approcha du bar. Il fut déçu quand tous décidèrent de reprendre un verre, excepté Wolfram. Le blond resta silencieusement assis sur sa chaise._

_Au Temple :_

_Shinou faisait les cent pas sur le couvercle d'un coffre interdit. Il avait fermé ses yeux saphirs pour méditer, et Ulrike le regardait faire calmement à quelques mètres de lui. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en bons termes avec Lord Woltorana von Bielefeld. Même s'il était l'oncle de Wolfram et qu'il le respectait, Shinou sentait que cet homme n'était qu'un noble pompeux. Aux yeux de Shinou, cet homme ne cessait de tester Yuuri. Yuuri n'avait-il pas fait ses preuves à Waltorana encore et encore ? Que devait-il faire de plus pour que ce noble croit en lui ? Shinou s'arrêta finalement et ouvrit les yeux. Il demanda à Ulrike, « Que penses-tu de ces évènements ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi en faire Sire, » répondit-elle._

_« Je suppose qu'il a demandé une réunion à la Table Ronde pour demain après-midi dans un but précis. »_

_Ulrike posa son regard sur Shinou, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. « Vous pensez qu'il veut prendre le Roi Yuuri par surprise et voir quelle sera sa réaction. »_

_« Oui. Si nous pouvions… » Il se tut en milieu de phrase. Il se tourna vers Ulrike avec un de ses fameux sourires ' J'ai élaboré un plan et ce n'est pas bon pour vous'. Ulrike n'aimait pas l'expression de son visage. Elle savait qu'il manigançait quelque chose et qu'elle serait, une fois encore, impliquée._

_« Ulrike, je t'ai demandé il y a peu si tu pouvais cacher le retour de Yuuri avant que qui que ce soit ne le sente. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Quand il reviendra, dans quelle fontaine émergera-t-il ? »_

_« Je crois qu'il arrivera à la fontaine du château, » répondit-elle, se demandant ce que Shinou mijotait._

_« Serait-il possible pour toi de…um…comment dire, donner à Yuuri un coup de main et le faire émerger ici ? »_

_« Je pourrais faire ça. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle, même si elle avait déjà une assez bonne idée de la réponse._

_« Avant que je te le dise, pourrais-tu aussi masquer sa présence une fois qu'il sera arrivé ? »_

_« Pendant un peu de temps oui, mais une fois qu'il aura regagné son potentiel magique habituel, je n'en serai plus capable. Sa magie est trop puissante pour être cachée à moins qu'il ne le fasse lui-même. »_

_« Excellent ! J'aurai juste besoin d'un cours instant pour lui parler, » répondit Shinou. Ulrike le fixa du regard, attendant qu'il lui explique son plan. Il décida de la faire attendre encore quelques secondes. « Oh, je vais te dire pourquoi. » dit-il. Ulrike commençait à s'impatienter. « Tu sais à quel point Yuuri peut être…comme Wolfram le dit…une mauviette à certains moments. Peux-tu imaginer ce qui se passera quand il arrivera et qu'il verra les dix Nobles ? Il sera à cours de mots et Waltorana essayera de prendre l'avantage sur lui à cet instant. »_

_Ulrike l'interrompit, « Mais, s'il arrive ici, et que nous cachons le fait qu'il est arrivé… » Shinou continua ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, « Yuuri aura le temps de rassembler ses pensées et sera capable d'affronter Waltorana. »_

_« Mais, je pensais que vous aviez dit que vous ne vous mêleriez plus des affaires du royaume, » fit remarquer Ulrike._

_« Je ne le fais pas. Je donne juste du temps au Roi Yuuri. » dit Shinou en souriant, et doucement son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il se rappelait le dernier passage du journal. « Et aussi, je veux savoir qui est A.F.H ! »_

_« Ca aussi, ça m'inquiète. Nous savons que ce n'est pas le livreur de bananes roses. »_

_« Exactement ! Donc, qui sont A.F.H et J.R ? » demanda Shinou perplexe._

_« Mais, si vous le demandez au Roi Yuuri, il voudra savoir comment vous les connaissez. »_

_« Tu as raison ! » Avec un sourire sournois et démoniaque, Shinou ajouta innocemment, « Je n'aurais qu'à lui dire la vérité ! »_

_Ulrike ouvrit grand ses yeux brillants, « Mais, cela signifierait qu'il serait au courant pour…pour….le journal ! »_

_Avec un sourire allant jusqu'à ses oreilles, les yeux étincelants comme un enfant qui a reçu la meilleure et la plus grande barre de chocolat au monde, Shinou répondit, « EXACTEMENT ! » Ulrike déglutit. La seule chose qui manquait pour compléter le tableau était Shinou en train de rire machiavéliquement, ce qu'il fit juste après. « Muahahahahaha ! »_

_Ulrike fixait Shinou, effrayée. Même s'il n'était qu'un ridicule, minuscule petit homme, Shinou était toujours craint. « Vous croyez qu'il soit raisonnable de le mettre au courant ? » demanda Ulrike._

_« Plus vite il apprendra la vérité, moins il sera embarrassé, » déclara Shinou. « Penses-tu vraiment que mon Sage ne le mettra pas au courant ? Bien sûr, il ne le fera que quand Yuuri aura été complètement ridiculisé. »_

_« Donc, en laissant le Roi Yuuri être au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il peut entreprendre des actions pour se défendre. Je vois, » dit Ulrike « J'espère juste qu'il utilisera judicieusement ces informations et n'entrera pas en mode Maoh. »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il ira jusque là. Oh, et pas un mot à mon Sage. »_

_A la Table Ronde : _

_Murata avait fini de servir les derniers verres. La Table Ronde comportait actuellement plusieurs visages joyeux, un visage mécontent, et un autre visage plongé dans ses pensées, qui appartenait à Wolfram. Murata n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards en coin à Wolfram, tout en remplissant chaque verre. Le Sage savait que la dernière partie avait affecté Wolfram à un certain point, mais pas suffisamment pour rendre le blond muet. En plus, Wolfram avait à peine touché à son dernier verre. Murata sentait que Wolfram en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Sa réaction n'était pas normale. Il aurait du crier et bouillir sur place, mais au lieu de ça, c'était comme s'il avait été frappé durement par un rocher et était assommé._

_Plusieurs conversations avaient démarrés pendant le dernier service, et Wolfram n 'avait pris part à aucune d'entre elles. Les discutions étaient surtout centrées sur les potions ou Waltorana. Wolfram n'en avait même pas conscience. Son esprit errait dans son propre monde fait de doutes et de frustrations. Il croyait savoir que signifiaient les initiales A.F.H. Elles voulaient dire Angel From Heaven d'après Greta. Puis, il y avait ce dessin que Yuuri avait fait pour Greta, le représentant sous la forme d'un ange avec les initiales A.F.H. Donc, qui était A.F.H ? Serait-il possible qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui avaient ces initiales et que Wolfram n'était pas « the Angel From Heaven » de Yuuri ? Yuuri le trompait-il vraiment ? Yuuri avait-il été empoisonné par quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas ce fermier livrant des bananes roses. Son nom était Nigel Dorton. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Mais, en fait, depuis quand tout ce qui se rapportait à Yuuri avait du sens ? Peut-être que la potion et cette personne aux initiales A.F.H n'étaient que des coïncidences. Oh, et il ne pouvait pas oublié que quelqu'un nommé J.R avait été mentionné avec A.F.H. Qui était J.R ? Le plus important pour l'instant n'était pas de savoir s'il était ou non A.F.H, mais si la vie de Yuuri était en danger. Lui, Wolfral von Bielefeld avait échoué en tant que soldat et en tant que fiancé, en ne protégeant pas son Roi. Quelqu'un avait donné des potions à Yuuri._

_Wolfram fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit les chaises bouger et Murata dire, « Je vais rapidement continuer, »_

Je vais finir par avoir un bleu sur le front à force de me taper la tête contre le bureau.

J'ai besoin de prendre un bain. J'ai des tâches d'encre sur les doigts à force de signer tant de documents. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas des stylos normaux ici ? J'en ramènerai la prochaine fois que je reviens ici. Pourquoi je n'y ai jamais pensé d'ailleurs ? Je suppose que je suis stupide. Je me demande si ces tâches d'encre finiront par partir.

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Wolfram. Ils s'attendaient à quelque chose du style, « Bien sür que tu es stupide, espèce de mauviette ! » Mais, à la surprise de tous, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il resta juste assis calmement avec une moue sur les lèvres. Murata ne put que penser à quel point il avait l'air mignon._

_Murata chassa cette pensée de sa tête et poursuivit._

Cette matinée a été aussi horrible qu'hier.

J'ai été réveillé par un vacarme causé par Günter.

_Günter s'enfonça lentement sur sa chaise et se pencha vers le sol, comme s'il avait été un garçon désobéissant et qui essayait maintenant de se cacher._

_Finalement, Wolfram sortit complètement de ses pensées et demanda, « Günter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Ce à quoi répondit sèchement Gwendal, « Il a mis tout le château en Alerte Générale ! »_

_« UH ?…Pourquoi ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« Je pense que Shibuya peut répondre à votre question, » dit Murata en regardant Günter disparaître sur sa chaise. L'intérêt de Wolfram était maintenant au maximum, alors qu'il regardait Günter s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. Wolfram plissa les lèvres et leva les sourcils. Il avait l'air encore plus mignon pensa Murata. 'Arrête de penser de cette façon MuraMura,' se dit Murata._

Quand Günter est venu pour me réveiller, il ne m'a pas trouvé dans ma chambre. J'étais tombé endormi dans mon bureau. Je dois dire que ce n'était pas confortable. (Ma nuque est douloureuse.) Quoiqu'il en soit, Günter a fait son habituel hurlement « Votre MAJESTEEEEEEEEEE, » quand il ne m'a pas trouvé dans ma chambre. Il m'a cherché dans les bains. Bien sûr, je n'y étais pas ! S'est-il embêté à vérifier dans mon bureau ? Nonnnnnnnnn ! En fait, personne n'a pensé à aller voir dans mon bureau avant que :

*Les gardes du château ne soient en alerte générale

*Des théories comme quoi j'avais été kidnappé ne circulent

*Des théories comme quoi j'avais fui pour trouver un gamin blond et égoïste ne commencent à circuler, mais ces rumeurs se sont vite stoppé vu que Ao était toujours aux écuries

_Wolfram était sur le point de dire, 'J'aurai bien aimé !' mais garda sa phrase pour lui-même._

*Des théories comme quoi j'avais fui pour trouver un gamin blond et égoïste ne recommencent à circuler quand Günter a émit l'hypothèse que j'avais probablement pris un cheval différent

*Des théories comme quoi j'étais rentré sur Terre prématurément ne voient le jour

*Des théories comme quoi je m'étais noyé dans les bains n'apparaissent, donc bien sûr, tous les bains ont été vidé

_« Tu n'as pas vraiment fait vidé les bains ? » demanda Wolfram incrédule, regardant la tâche blanche qu'était maintenant Günter sur sa chaise._

_« Non seulement les bains royaux ont été vidé, mais aussi les bains dans les quartiers des soldats, les bains médicaux et les bains des invités. » dit Gwendal en comptant tous les bains sur ses doigts. Wolfram secoua la tête, ahuri._

Ces théories invraisemblables et improbables, avec tous les compliments de Günter, ont circulé pendant presque une heure jusqu'à ce que Conrad ait la sagesse de vérifier dans mon bureau. Oui ! J'étais dans mon bureau, endormi. Conrad m'a gentiment réveillé en me tapotant l'épaule. La première chose que j'ai entendu n'a pas été un bonjour venant de Conrad mais, « MAJESTEEEEEEEEEE ! ! ! ! »

_« Conrad, pourquoi n 'as-tu pas été voir dans le bureau plus tôt ? demanda Wolfram._

_Conrad se tourna vers son frère et dit, « Je pensais que Günter (il accentua le Günter) avait déjà vérifié._ »

_La tâche blanche remua et revint à la vie. « Pour ma défense, l'un d'entre vous a-t-il vraiment pensé que sa Majesté pourrait être dans son bureau après avoir signé de la paperasse durant la nuit, et après s'être endormi sur place ? Quelque chose qu'il essaye d'habitude d'éviter à n'importe quel prix ? »_

_« Günter marque un point là, » fit remarquer Gwendal. Il n'y aurait lui-même jamais pensé. Tout le monde accorda ce point à Günter._

J'aurai vraiment voulu prendre un bain ce matin à la place de mon habituelle douche froide matinale. Je crois que je vais installer une douche qui ne servira que de l'eau froide.

_« Maintenant que j'y pense, il en prend beaucoup le matin, depuis quelques mois, » fit remarquer pensivement Conrad._

_Celi prit la parole, « Tu as remarqué quelque chose Wolfram ? »_

_« La seule chose que j'ai pu noté, c'est que cette mauviette dort recroquevillé en boule, et quand il se réveille, il se précipite hors de la chambre en disant qu'il a besoin de prendre une douche, » répondit Wolfram dédaigneusement. « Même pas un bonjour ! » s'indigna-t-il. Puis, il fit la moue et croisa les bras. Il n'était pas une sangsue non plus !_

_Celi eut un sourire rusé. Conrad et Gwendal avaient les yeux grand ouverts et ils fixaient leur mignon et si innocent petit frère. Günter était sur le point de saigner du nez. Yozak pensait que Wolfram était sans espoir. Anissina voulait vraiment tester son 'Détecteur de l'amour' sur Yuuri. Et Murata pensait que de rendre Yuuri jaloux allait être si facile. 'Il est si mignon quand il fait la moue.' Claque mentale à MuraMura._

Prendre une douche froide ! Ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire ce matin. J'attendais avec impatience un bon bain chaud. MERCI GÜNTER !

J'ai pris mon petit déjeuné. Wolfram manquait à Greta. Et bien ma chère fille, ce n'est pas ma faute si ton autre père est un gamin têtu et impétueux !

_« Je ne suis pas têtu, impétueux et encore moins un gamin ! » s'indigna Wolfram._

_Personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Murata ne fit que poursuivre la lecture._

Gwendal a grogné quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais fini toute la paperasse. Günter est devenu tout excité à cette nouvelle. Mince, je n'avais pas prévu ça. Günter a maintenant allongé ma leçon d'aujourd'hui sur l'Histoire de Shinmakoku. ARGGGGGGG !

Grâce à Yozak, je suis sauvé de cette leçon d'Histoire. A cause d'une Urgence Nationale.

C'est encore Grand Shimaron !

_Wolfram se raidit sur sa chaise. Il tendit l'oreille et son sourcil droit se leva._

Apparemment, le Roi Lanzhil II a commencé à recruter des utilisateurs de Houjustu. Et pas juste quelques uns, mais une armée entière.

_« Quoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé de quoique ce soit ? » Wolfram se leva. « Comment avez-vous pu ne pas me le dire ? Je dois le découvrir grâce au journal ! » Il pointa le journal du doigt. Gwendal et Günter pensaient que Conrad et Conrad pensait que Gwendal lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas bon. Ils avaient fait une erreur._

_Conrad fut celui qui s'excusa. « Je suis désolé Wolfram, je pensais que tu le savais. »_

_« Et bien, non ! C'est pour ça que mon oncle a fait demandé une réunion à la Table Ronde ? »_

_Gwendal lui répondit, « Probablement. » Il ne voulait pas lui transmettre les autres nouvelles et heureusement, Yuuri n'avait rien écrit là-dessus. Si Wolfram découvrait les autres mauvaises nouvelles, ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Puis, Gwendal réfléchit : la journée de Yuuri allait encore empirer. « Wolfram, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi. »_

_Wolfram s'indigna. Comment osaient-ils garder de telles informations pour eux ? La dernière fois, Lanzhil a fait quelque chose de stupide et Yuuri a été trahi par Sara. Il n'allait pas laissé Yuuri faire quelque chose d'insensé à nouveau. Il se rassit comme on lui avait demandé._

_Murata jeta un œil à Wolfram comprenant que les frères n'auraient pas du laisser le blond dans l'ignorance. Ca allait être une lecture des plus intéressantes. Il parcourut rapidement les pages restantes et oui, il y était écrit les mauvaises nouvelles. Il soupira._

Ca devient vraiment fatiguant. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut élaborer une autre attaque contre nous quand il a tant de problèmes internes. Son pays est au bord de la guerre civile et il projette de nous attaquer ? Il ignore les problèmes internes de sa nation ? Il n'y a que quelques raisons auquelles je pense qui expliqueraient pourquoi Lanzhil veut débuter une guerre contre nous.

1) Il est stupide, ignorant et trop avide de pouvoir.

2) La raison la plus probable : en commençant une guerre contre nous, ses sujets oublieront peut-être leurs problèmes internes en se concentrant sur la guerre contre Shinmakoku. Ca pourra marcher pendant un mois ou deux, mais le peuple va , à la longue, protester contre cette guerre inutile. En définitive, il va perdre et très probablement, avec un peu d'espoir, être évincé. Mais, encore une fois, s'il est évincé, il faudra voir quel type de leader ils mettront à la place. Ce nouveau Roi serait-il aussi avide de pouvoir ? Ou, prônerait-il la paix ?

_« Je dois dire que Sa Majesté est dans le vrai pour ces deux raisons, » dit Günter._

_Gwendal était impressionné. « Je suis réellement surpris que Yuuri soit aussi perspicace. » Murata était aussi impressionné, tout comme l'était Shinou au Temple._

_Murata continua._

3) Il est perdu

4) Il veut prouver qu'il a des couilles, alors qu'en réalité ce ne sont que des cailloux **(je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure traduction, désolée****^^)**. Ou peut-être qu'il n'en a pas du tout.

_Murata fit une pause. Depuis quand Shibuya pensait en ces termes ? Tout le monde était aussi surpris par la terminologie de Yuuri. Plusieurs bouches étaient grandes ouvertes. Qu'était-il arrivé à leur innocent Roi Yuuri ?_

5) Il veut juste attirer l'attention. Si c'est le cas, alors je lui enverrai quelques uns de mes amis Je vais envoyer Conrad, a.k.a Blue Wind, avec Anissina et ses inventions, les créations de Gwendal, Wolfram le Flamboyant Prince des Gamins, un Günter pleurnichard, et un Sage Pervers…

_Anissina protesta à nouveau, « Je proteste ! » Celi lui tapota la main et dit, « Anissina, il va envoyer avec toi Blue Wind, les animaux tricotés de Gwendal, un Günter pleurnichard, un prince gamin et un sage pervers. Tu vois, tu ne sera pas la seule dont il va se débarrasser et tu ne te sentiras pas seule là-bas. »_

_« Mes tricots ne sont pas si mauvais, » dit Gwendal._

_« Vous voyez, il essaye de se débarrasser de moi ! » glapit Wolfram._

_« Ne le prenez pas si mal. Vous au moins, il ne vous a pas appelé pervers plusieurs fois, » dit Murata._

_« Peut-être que vous pourrez vous proposer comme nouvel alter ego Capitaine, » dit Yozak. Conrad garda le silence._

…Il aura alors la chance d'expérimenter le véritable amour. Oh, j'ai oublié d'envoyer un grand frère surprotecteur…

_« Tu vois Anissina, tu seras en bonne compagnie. Il va même envoyer Shori ! En fait, Yuuri est en train d'essayer de se débarrasser de nous, non ? » dit Wolfram. La plupart d'entre eux commencèrent à se poser la question._

…Encore mieux, je vais envoyer Lady Celi avec sa tenue de cuir rouge, pour qu'elle lui donne des coups de fouet. Si ça ne marche pas, je vais utiliser mon arme secrète. Je vais envoyer Yozak dans la tenue de cuir rouge de Lady Celi pour qu'il lui donne des coups de fouet ! Muaahahahah !

_Conrad n'allait pas la laisser passer celle-là. « C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai pu entendre pour l'instant ! Mère, croyez-vous que la tenue rouge lui ira ? »_

_Yozak répondit rapidement, « Ce n'est pas mon style ! »_

_« Yozak, tu serais si mignon là-dedans ! » dit Celi, puis elle ajouta, « Je pourrais t'en faire faire une rien que pour toi ! »_

_Yozak baissa la tête, sourit, se tourna vers Conrad et dit, « Et bien Capitaine, si ça vous excite, bien sûr que j'en porterai une ! » Après cela, le visage de Conrad prit une pâleur fantomatique alors que des rires emplirent la pièce._

_Pour empirer les choses, Gwendal ajouta, « Conrad, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de choses ! » Tout le monde regarda successivement Conrad puis Gwendal, et une fois encore, des rires furent étouffés. Wolfram poussa gentiment sa chaise loin du futur champ de bataille. Conrad se mordit la langue. Il allait définitivement faire payer son frère aîné un jour. Peut-être que ça ne se ferait pas aujourd'hui, mais un jour, c'est sûr il y arriverait._

_Murata, essayant de ne pas rire, rappela à l'ordre les autres, « Souvenez-vous de la barrière sonore. »_

Urgence Nationale numéro deux de la journée.

Anissina a inondé les étables avec son 'Laveur-Equestre-Automatique-Kun'. Je crois que Conrad est fin prêt à déplacer les écuries sous les fenêtres de Sa Majesté maintenant.

_« Je me demandais aussi pourquoi les écuries avaient l'air aussi propres, » dit Wolfram._

GAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Gwendal vient juste de m'informer de l'Urgence Nationale numéro trois. Je parie que tout ce que vous voulez qu'il a fait cela exprès parce que j'ai finit de signer tous les documents la nuit dernière.

_Gwendal grogna, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il haussa juste les épaules._

Il a ouvert les portes du château aux villageois pour qu'il puissent venir et demander de l'aide au Maoh. Il m'a tiré vers la salle du trône et m'a fait écouté les plus stupides requêtes et/ou demandes d'aides des villageois. Il a du leur donner des questions à me poser, c'est obligé. Par exemple, « J'ai un pommier, mais je ne peux pas atteindre les pommes qui sont au sommet de l'arbre parce que je ne suis pas assez grand pour atteindre le sommet. Que devrais-je faire ? ». Ce gars devait mesurer deux mètres. « Utilise une échelle, » lui ai-je dit. « Oh, Votre Majesté, vous êtes si sage, » m'a-t-il répondu.

_« Um Gwendal ? Ce n'était pas sensé se passer le mois prochain ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« J'ai décidé de l'avancer un peu puisqu'il avait fini la paperasse, » répondit Gwendal avec un grand sourire._

_« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose, » dit Conrad, « C'est moi qui ait dit au villageois de lui demander des conseils au sujet du pommier. » Gwendal et Wolfram commencèrent à rire._

_Celi fixa du regard son deuxième fils avec incrédulité. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça ! »_

_« Mais c'est de moi que vient l'idée de la poule à deux têtes, » dit Gwendal._

_« Poule à deux,deux…têtes ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« Désolé, j'ai sauté ce passage, » dit Murata._

_« J'ai demandé à une femme de village de lui demander comment elle pouvait donner naissance à une poule à deux têtes. » expliqua Gwendal. Puis, il ajouta, « Et, Sa Majesté lui a demandé pourquoi elle voulait une poule à deux têtes. Elle lui a répondu qu'elle pourrait ainsi avoir deux fois plus d'œufs. » Puis, Gwendal se tourna vers Anissina et dit, « Il a dit à cette femme de passer te voir Anissina. »_

« Je commence vraiment à me sentir désolée pour Sa Majesté. Jusqu'où vous trois avez-vous décidé d'aller pour lui faire des blagues ? » demanda Anissina.

_« J'en ai juste fait quatre, » dit innocemment Gwendal._

_Conrad fixa son frère aîné et dit, « Je t'ai battu ! Je suis le fier organisateur de dix d'entre elles ! »_

_Celi et Anissina s'écrièrent toutes les deux, « CONRAD ! » Le reste des hommes se mirent à rire. « J'ai raté tout le fun! » dit Wolfram en faisant la moue._

_Günter dit, « J'ai juste demandé à un jeune villageois de lui dire que le fantôme de sa mère le hantait. Puis, Yuuri lui a demandé depuis quand sa mère était morte. Le villageois lui a répondu que sa mère était encore en vie. La tête de Yuuri était impayable."_

Nous sommes seulement en fin d'après-midi et ma journée est déjà pire que celle d'hier. Quelles autres punitions y a-t-il encore en stock pour moi ?

Un message par colombe vient juste d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? ! Sara va venir le matin qui suivra mon retour de la Terre. Est-ce que ça compte comme Urgence Nationale numéro quatre ?

_Wolfram bondit de sa chaise et claqua ses mains sur la table. « QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Ce, ce, cet hypocrite vient ici ? POURQUOI ON NE M'EN A PAS INFORME ? » Son corps entier tremblait de rage. « Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, n'osez même pas dire que vous pensiez que l'un d'entre vous m'avez mis au courant ! » leur dit-il en leur jetant des regards meurtriers. Celi, Anissina, Yozak et Murata décidèrent de ne pas se mêler à cette discussion. Tous les quatre savaient que c'était Gwendal qui aurait du informer Wolfram de la situation._

_Gwendal dit doucement, « S'il te plaît, calme-toi Wolfram. »_

_« POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL VIENT ? »_

_« Nous ne savons pas le pourquoi de sa venue. Ca doit être à cause de Grand Shimaron, » dit Gwendal en se massant les tempes. « Et c'est à cause de ta réaction que j'ai attendu avant de t'en parler. »_

_Wolfram ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, fixa Gwendal avec des yeux froids comme la glace, et dit d'un ton calme mais plein de rancune, « Si tu m'avais dit la vérité une fois que j'étais revenu, ma réaction n'aurait pas été comme elle l'est maintenant ! Les seules personnes responsables de mes réactions, ce sont vous trois. Quand aviez-vous prévu de me le dire ? Quand Sara serait arrivé ? »_

_Günter fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais décida de rester silencieux. Il savait que Wolfram avait raison. Ils n'auraient pas du lui cacher cela._

_Gwendal s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis désolé, tu as raison. »_

_La pièce était mortellement silencieuse. Wolfram se rassit. Il prit son verre et le finit en une gorgée. Murata prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre la lecture._

Je crois que Gwendal est en train de déteindre sur moi ! Mon œil droit est agité de tics. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je commence à tricoter.

Merci Murata pour ce journal. Je peux décharger ma frustration dessus.

_« C'est tout pour cette page. » dit Murata. Wolfram se tourna vers Murata et dit, « Je pourrais avoir un verre de Tequila s'il vous plaît ? » Murata fut trop heureux d'accepter._

A suivre

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Je ne demande pas un roman, mais une petite phrase encourageante est toujours la bienvenue.

Sinon, passons au sujet qui fâche. L'auteur de cette histoire, Lady Von Oncins, a publié récemment le 24ème chapitre. Mais comme elle ne publie pas souvent de nouveaux chapitres, je la rattrape petit à petit. Je vais peut-être finir par devoir attendre un peu avant de poster mes chapitres même s'ils sont traduits (pour l'instant je n'ai pas pris d'avance, je n'ai pas commencé la traduction de chapitre 20). Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais au final, il faudra attendre qu'elle ne publie d'autres chapitres à un moment ou à un autre.

J'essayerai de mettre moins de temps pour publier le chapitre 20.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...


	20. Chapter 20

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Ah, enfin un nouveau chapitre vous me direz. Ne me fusillez pas tout de suite, ce chapitre était TRES long à traduire:j'en suis à 22 pages word. Je pense que c'est le plus long chapitre pour l'instant. En plus, avec les cours qui ont repris, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi (même pendant ma minuscule semaine de vacances).

Sinon, merci à tous pour votre patience et toutes vos reviews. A chaque fois que j'en lisais une, ça me donnait vraiment l'envie de traduire la suite. Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla (surtout que vous en avez rien à faire de ma vie^^). Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 20 : Réflexions et découvertes

Après l'explosion de Wolfram, la tête de Gwendal était devenu le terrain d'une course de chevaux déchaînés. Il se leva de sa chaise et demanda à Günter de le suivre. « Nous ne pourrons plus utiliser cette pièce. Mère, trouvez une alternative, s'il vous plaît, » dit Gwendal.

« Je m'en occupe Gwen mon chéri. Et devons-nous nous réunir pour dîner à l'heure habituelle ? » questionna Celi. Gwendal répondit en hochant la tête, « Oui ! »

« Général, » appela Yozak avant que Gwendal et Günter ne quittent la pièce, « Dois-je partir maintenant pour Little Hamletshire ? »

« En fait Yozak, je pense que tu peux attendre avant d'exécuter ces ordres. Attendons de voir ce que veut Waltorana, » dit Gwendal tout en massant sa tempe gauche.

« Aye, aye, Général. » A cet instant, Yozak était confus quant à savoir quels ordres il devait suivre. D'abord, il fallait enquêter sur Angel. Puis, on lui avait dit d'enquêter sur une bande de détestables ladies. Puis, on lui avait ordonner d'arrêter Angel. Et maintenant, tout était mis en suspens. Gaaaaaah !

Gwendal et Günter quittèrent la pièce. Murata posa un regard circulaire sur la pièce pour voir à qui il allait confier le journal. La seule personne qui n'était pas fouineuse dans cette pièce était Lord Weller. « Lord Weller, pouvez-vous conserver le journal ? Je vais au Temple pour vérifier quelles potions nécessitent des bananes et des herbes fluvianicales. »

Conrad fit à Murata un gentil sourire d'excuse, « Je suis désolé. Je dois enlever la chaise, » dit-il en pointant la chaise du Maoh.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, » répondit Murata. Il était à court d'options. La seule personne qui pourrait lire le journal mais n'irait pas faire de commérages dessus était..., « Lord von Bielefeld, pourriez-vous… »

Wolfram l'interrompit, « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je dois aller voir ce que fait Greta, et faire un tour chez mes troupes. Pourquoi ne le placeriez-vous pas dans une enveloppe et ne la confierez-vous pas à Dacascos ? C'est ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le laisser dans mon bureau, » proposa Conrad, « et nous dirons à Dacascos de monter la garde devant la porte. »

Murata réfléchit une seconde, « Très bien. Yozak, pourrais-tu aller chercher Dacascos ? »

Anissina l'interrompit. « Yozak doit m'aider à déplacer mes inventions hors de la pièce. Vous n'aurez qu'à retrouver Dacascos vous-même ! » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Yozak jeta un œil désespéré à Conrad. Celui-ci lui sourit et dit, « Yozak, va donc aider Anissina à déplacer ses inventions. Son Altesse et moi-même allons chercher Dacascos. » Yozak déglutit difficilement, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il espérait s'en sortir vivant. Il aurait préféré être assigné à une dangereuse, clandestine, top secrète et mortelle mission à Grand Shimaron que d'aider Anissina à bouger ses inventions. Il soupira et s'approcha du 'Détecteur de l'Amour. Il avait presque posé ses mains tremblantes dessus quand une brillante idée germa dans son esprit. « Anissina, pourquoi ne pas attendre que Lady Celi ait trouvé une nouvelle pièce avant de tout bouger ? » demanda-t-il. Cela lui donnerait du temps pour trouver de pauvres soldats pour déplacer tous ces machins.

Anissina s'était approché de l'endroit où s'asseyait Günter. Elle avait ramassé les feuilles sur lesquels Günter avait pris des notes sur les potions. « Mmmm, tu as raison. Pendant ce temps, tu peux m'aider à entrer ces informations dans mon labo, » Elle secoua les feuilles.

Quelqu'un dans la pièce laissa échapper un gloussement grinçant. Yozak se tourna rapidement vers le coupable. Murata contemplait ses ongles. Ces lèvres étaient légèrement retroussées et ses yeux étaient cachés derrière le reflet de ses lunettes. Wolfram fixait ses chaussures comme si elles étaient la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Bien que sa tête était baissée, un mince sourire était visible sur son visage. Conrad avait tourné la tête vers le buffet de telle sorte que Yozak ne puisse pas voir son visage. Les restes de gâteaux, les sandwichs, et les biscuits qui accompagnent le thé avaient l'air très intéressant, tout comme la nappe en lin. Yozak savait que l'un d'entre eux avait laissé échapper ce gloussement. Ce n'était pas important de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les trois étaient coupables de rire de son futur décès.

Yozak, essayant toujours d'échapper à cette situation, dit, « Capitaine, je pourrais vous aider avec cette chaise. »

« Non, nonnnnn ! Tu dois aider Anissina avec les potions. Je peux m'occuper de la chaise moi-même, » répondit Conrad à son ami en essayant de ne pas rire. 'Œil pour œil, dent pour dent,' pensa sadiquement Conrad.

« Yozak, vient avec moi ! » dit l'inventrice avec des yeux sauvages.

« Mais Anissina, tu as conscience que je n'ai aucun maryoku ? » dit un Yozak malchanceux.

« Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Günter en a déjà fourni suffisamment, » répondit Anissina. C'était la dernière tentative vaine de Yozak.

Avec résignation et ses pieds traînant lentement au sol, comme un condamné allant à la potence, Yozak se rapprocha de la porte et suivit Anissina. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Conrad demanda, « Lequel de vous deux, » regard sur Wolfram et Murata, « a laissé échapper ce rire ? »

« Mon chéri, ne les blâme pas, » dit Celi en inclinant la tête, un sourire coupable sur les lèvres et les sourcils levés.

« Mère ! » dirent Wolfram et Conrad à l'unisson alors qu'elle faisait signe de la main et quittait la pièce.

Tout en riant, Murata dit, « Lord von Bielefeld, si vous voyez une des domestiques, s'il vous plaît dites-leur d'être prudentes en déplaçant le chariot de boissons. »

« Je ferai en sorte de leur faire savoir, » dit Wolfram. Il ne voulait définitivement pas que quoique ce soit n'arrive à SA liqueur Godiva White Chocolate.

« Merci, Lord Weller, nous allons chercher Dacascos ? »

« Oui, » répondit Conrad en s'avançant vers la porte. Murata, avec le journal à la main, suivi de Wolfram et Conrad quittèrent la pièce.

La Table Ronde était vide de présence vivante pour témoigner du fait qu'un objet endormi revenait doucement à la vie. Un léger bruit put être entendu depuis la chaise d'Anissina. 'Laisse-Moi-Renifler-Et-Te-Trouver-Kun bougea une de ses jambes. Son nez se leva et s'abaissa tout seul. Plusieurs lumières vacillèrent. Puis, juste avant de se réveiller complètement, il replongea dans son sommeil.

Gwendal et Günter marchaient côte à côte vers le bureau de Gwendal. Günter remarqua comment Gwendal ne cessait de se masser la tempe gauche tandis que son œil gauche était agité de tics. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis les quelques derniers jours, Günter était surpris que Gwendal ne se soit pas caché quelque part pour tricoter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda un Gwendal grognon.

« Ton mal de tête semble empirer. Si Gisela était là, elle aurait pu te donner quelque chose pour y remédier, » répondit Günter.

« Quand revient-elle ? »

« Elle devrait être de retour tard dans la nuit ou tôt demain matin. »

Gwendal se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés. « Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas commencé à faire tes habituelles pleurnicheries. »

Günter serra ses mains et renifla. « Je ne pleurniche pas. »

Gwendal s'arrêta brutalement et fixa son compagnon du regard. « Qu'est-ce que Sa Majesté a dit ? » Il gesticula tandis qu'il réfléchissait, « Ah…oui…larmoyant ! Ca te va bien. » Il se remit en route, laissant un Gûnter blessé et en larmes derrière. Günter se fit la promesse qu'il allait montrer à Sa Majesté qu'il n'était pas larmoyant. Il courut après Gwendal.

Gwendal ouvrit la porte de son bureau et entra suivi de Günter. Son bureau aurait pu avoir l'air assez normal si ce n'est les tricots, qui étaient supposés représenter des animaux et qui jonchaient les étagères. Gwendal contourna le bureau et s'assit sur sa chaise. Günter le suivit et s'assit sur la chaise devant le bureau. Gwendal se massa les deux tempes cette fois-ci. « Alors, de quoi Waltorana veut-il discuter à ton avis ? » demanda Günter.

« Je peux seulement imaginer, » répondit Gwendal. « Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer au pire. »

« Au pire ? Tu veux dire comme Grand Shimaron nous attaquant une nouvelle fois ? » déclara Günter plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« C'est peut-être ça. Peut-être veut-il s'assurer que le roi ne fera rien de stupide comme la fois précédente. » Gwendal soupira.

« Je ne pense pas que ça a été si stupide que ça. Yuuri a réussi à sauver toute la flotte de Waltorana, et à endommager sérieusement la flotte de Grand Shimaron. »

« Il a sans doute aussi entendu dire que le Roi Saralegui venait. Si tu te rappelles bien, c'est à cause de l'hypnotisme de Saralegui que Yuuri a fait ce qu'il a fait, » dit Gwendal. Que voulait Saralegui ? Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il n'était pas venu. Et à ce moment-là, il avait réussi à presque détruire le château. Il y avait encore des cicatrices dues aux racines des arbres qui avaient poussé sur les murs du château. « Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer à tout ce que Waltorana peut nous envoyer. »

« Waltorana veut peut-être s'assurer que le Roi Saralegui n'influence pas le Roi Yuuri à nouveau, » dit un Günter pensif.

« Exactement ! » dit l'homme stoïque.

Wolfram marchait en direction des cuisines quand son dernier verre de tequila le frappa. Il sentit l'engourdissement se propager dans son corps et son esprit commença à devenir confus. Sa démarche devint chancelante. Il sut à ce moment qu'il devenait légèrement ivre. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite, avant que la tequila n'affecte complètement son système. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était près d'une sortie menant sur les terrasses. Il s'avança vers les terrasses.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un était dans les environs. Pas loin, il vit un couple de soldats qui faisaient leur garde. S'il se cachait derrière une des colonnes, les gardes ne le verraient pas. Il s'avança vers une colonne éloignée des gardes et se cacha. Wolfram étendit les bras devant lui les paumes vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, avant que son esprit ne devienne plus flou encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration et doucement, deux boules de flammes bleues apparurent dans ses paumes. Il laissa les boules de feu brûler dans ses paumes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre lui-même en combustion. Quand le feu disparut, il ouvrit les yeux et se donna une légère caresse sur le ventre. C'était pratique de manipuler le feu tout de même. Il pouvait brûler tout l'alcool qu'il avait en lui. Le seul problème était qu'il devait s'en souvenir.

Wolfram ouvrit la porte donnant sur les cuisines, qui conduisait aussi aux jardins. La scène qui se jouait devant lui le fit presque éclater de rire. Greta était debout , admirant le gâteau terminé, avec de la pâte et de la mousse sur les vêtements, le visage et qui gouttait de ses cheveux bruns. Elle se tourna rapidement quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. « PAPA ! » cria-t-elle. Elle courut vers lui et, avec ses mains pleines de mousse et de gâteau, le poussa hors de la pièce. « Tu ne peux pas le voir avant demain ! » Wolfram bondit hors de la pièce vers les jardins pour éviter les mains de Greta.

« GRETA, ARRETE ! » cria-t-il, et il ajouta rapidement, « Tu vas salir ma veste toute propre ! »

« Umph…Ca t'apprendra à entrer en douce ! » Greta croisa les bras dans une parfaite imitation de Wolfram.

« Je ne suis pas rentré en douce, » il sourit innocemment à sa fille. « J'étais venu voir ce que tu faisais. Je sens que je t'ai un peu négligé aujourd'hui. »

Greta lui lança un regard version Yuuri, ne croyant pas ce que disait son père. « Tu me dis la vérité ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. J'ai complètement oublié que tu préparais un gâteau. »

Greta sourit à son père. « Ok, je te crois. »

Wolfram jeta un œil à sa fille de bas en haut. Il aurait souhaité avoir un de ces appareils photo venant le la Terre. La scène de sa fille couverte de pâte et de mousse des pieds à la tête valait, en effet, une photo. Il secoua la tête. « Greta, tu as fini le gâteau ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle vivement. Je dois juste le mettre dans le 'Refroidisseur-Geleur-kun' ». Wolfram n'osa pas demander ce que c'était. Mais, il demanda, « C'est une des inventions d'Anissina pour les cuisines ? »

« Oui. Elle a fabriqué cette grosse boîte qui conserve tout froid ou gelé. Elle l'a créé quand elle a entendu Yuuri décrire un réfrigérateur. »

« Ah ! » dit Wolfram. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec cette mauviette pour ce qui est de décrire des choses venant de la Terre devant Anissina. Que se passerait-il si un jour cette mauviette décrivait une de ces fameuses bombes nucléaires devant elle ? « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à une des domestiques de stocker le gâteau pour toi et que je t'amène à ta chambre pour te nettoyer un peu ? » Il ne voulait pas que Greta ne reste près des inventions d'Anissina.

« Je vais demander de l'aide à Effe. Toi, tu reste là ! » commanda Greta. Wolfram hocha la tête et répondit, « Ok , mais laisse Effe le faire pour toi. Quand elle aura fini, rejoins-moi. Tu as besoin de te débarbouiller. » Greta se rua dans les cuisines.

Après quelques minutes, Greta ouvrit la porte et laissa Wolfram entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour trouver des indices laissant deviner à quoi ressemblerait le gâteau. Sur la longue table en bois, il restait de la pâte renversée, de la mousse, du massepain, et ce qu'il semblait être des ingrédients pour colorer la nourriture. Il en déduit que le gâteau devait être décoré avec du massepain de différentes couleurs.

Les domestiques arrêtèrent de travailler quand Wolfram entra. Elle sourirent et l'accueillirent en s'inclinant. Lasana était près des fourneaux, Sangria était en train de sortir des assiettes du placard, Doria préparait une soupe et Effe se tenait à côté d'une grande boîte en bois. Sangria et Doria se sourirent et se firent un clin d'œil. « Est-ce que ma Mère est déjà passée ? » demanda Wolfram.

« Non, Votre Excellence, » répondit Sangria.

« Oh…Et bien, nous en avons fini avec la Table Ronde. Vous pourrez nettoyer la pièce quand vous le voudrez, mais cela doit être fait avant demain après-midi. Et aussi, pouvez-vous déplacer le chariot d'alcool dans la salle à manger avant le dîner ? Soyez prudentes quand vous le bougerez. »

« Nous ferons en sorte qu'il soit dans la salle à manger avant le dîner. Y a-t-il autre chose ? » demanda Doria un peu impatiente. Wolfram se rendit compte de ton employé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Oui, l'une d'entre vous pourrait-elle m'aider à laver un peu la Princesse ? »

« Je serais heureuse de le faire Votre Excellence, » dit Doria. « Venez Votre Altesse, je vais vous aider à vous nettoyer, » ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête et en faisant un clin d'œil à Sangria. Ni Doria, ni Sangria n'auraient eu de chance de dire aux autres ce qu'elles avaient entendu autrement.

Doria se rapprocha de Greta et la prit par la main. « Nous devons vous laver Princesse. » Puis, elle se tourna vers Wolfram et demanda, « Y a-t-il autre chose qui nécessite d'être nettoyé Votre Excellence ? »

Wolfram réfléchit une seconde et répondit, « Oui, j'ai laissé une veste sale dans le panier qui se trouve dans la chambre de Sa Majesté. Pouvez-vous vous en occuper pour demain après-midi ? »

« Oui, Votre Excellence. » Et, sur ces paroles, Doria conduisit Greta hors de la cuisine, suivi par Wolfram.

La porte se ferma. « OOOOOH ! » s'exclama une Sangria toute excitée, « Vous deux ne devinerez jamais ce que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure, » déclara-t-elle en sautant sur place, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? » demanda Lasana.

« Devinez ! »

« Ils ont décidé d'une date pour un mariage ? » demanda Effe.

« Nope ! »

« DIT-LE NOUS ! » ordonnèrent Effe et Lasana.

« Et bien… » Sangria jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait. Elle fit signe aux deux autres de se rapprocher. En chuchotant, elle déclara, « Nous avons entendu une conversation. » Les deux autres domestiques la fixaient du regard, impatientes. Elle poursuivit, « Nous avons entendu quelqu'un dire…vous êtes prêtes…Sa Majesté est…ENCEINTE ! »

« Quoiiiiiiiiii ? » s'écrièrent les deux domestiques sidérées.

« Puis, quelqu'un a demandé 'Qui est le père ?' » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

« QUIIIIIII ? »

« Puis, plusieurs personnes ont répondu… » Sangria sourit. Ses yeux allèrent de Effe à Lasana, puis elle annonça bruyamment, « LORD WOLFRAM VON BIELEFELD ! »

Les mâchoires d'Effe et Lasana s'écrasèrent au sol et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les deux regardaient une Sangria souriant d'un air suffisant, complètement stupéfaites. Après une minute, les trois domestiques dirent à l'unisson, « Une loterie de bébé ! »

« Attendez une minute, » dit Effe, « Les hommes peuvent porter des enfants ? »

« Pas dans ce monde, mais ils le peuvent sans doute dans le monde d'où vient Sa Majesté, » dit Sangria.

Lasana, réalisa tout à coup, « Ca veut dire…que ces deux-là ont…KAAAAA ! » Les trois domestiques commencèrent à avoir des pensées très coquines sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre royale la nuit. Rapidement, elles durent sortir des mouchoirs hors de leurs poches pour couvrir leurs nez. « Mais, dans ce cas-là, qui est Angel ? » demanda Lasana. Les deux autres domestiques lui lancèrent des regards confus.

Murata et Conrad marchaient côte à côte dans la cour du château à la recherche de Dacascos. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Table Ronde jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la cour. Ils virent plusieurs soldats à leurs postes, mais pas Dacascos. « Vous l'avez vu quelque part ? » demanda Murata.

« Il est peut-être aux écuries à s'occuper des chevaux, » suggéra Conrad. Il commença à se diriger vers les écuries. Murata le suivit en restant derrière lui, curieux de ce que pouvait bien penser Conrad. Il savait que Conrad était un homme malin, et Murata était très surpris que Conrad n'ait pas mentionné ce qu'était un ange sur Terre. Il était la seule personne qui avait été sur Terre suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qu'était un ange. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore fait le rapprochement entre les deux. Ou, peut-être que Conrad ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'était un ange puisqu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Murata en doutait, mais c'était quelque chose à garder à l'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux écuries, et entendirent la voix de Dacascos au fond de celles-ci, en train de parler à un des chevaux. « Dacascos, » l'appela Conrad.

« Sir, oui Sir ! » répondit Dacascos, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour monter la garde devant mon bureau, » dit Conrad.

Dacascos cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ces nobles, à toujours vouloir qu'il monte la garde ici, monte la garde là-bas, accompagne ce Lord, accompagne cet autre Lord, surveille ceci, surveille cela, et quoiqu'ils aient besoin, il était toujours celui vers lequel ils venaient. Il se sentait privilégié que tous les nobles aient tendance à venir le voir, lui, pour faire certaines choses, plus que les autres soldats, mais parfois, c'était ennuyeux. Il avait remarqué que d'autres soldats commençaient à l'envier. Quoiqu'il en soit, il répondit, « Oui, Sir ! »

Murata sourit à Dacascos, alors qu'il s'approchait de Conrad. Dacascos remarqua que Murata tenait le carnet noir qui était posé sur la table de la Table Ronde. Murata remarqua que Dacascos fixait le journal, et il serra le carnet contre sa poitrine pour cacher les lettres sur la couverture. Conrad remarqua l'échange de regards, mais ne dit rien, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et sortait des écuries. Dacascos ramassa ses outils et sa lance, et suivit Conrad et Murata dehors.

Sur le chemin du bureau de Conrad, Dacascos n'arrêtait pas de se demander si le carnet que Murata serrait fermement contre lui était la même chose que ce qui était dans le sac de linge de la nuit dernière. Il commença à émettre des hypothèse sur ce que pourrait être ce carnet. Pourrait-il contenir des secrets d'état ? Cela pourrait être des renseignements venant d'espions de Grand Shimaron. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec la venue du Roi de Petit Shimaron ? Pourrait-il contenir des sorts noirs interdits ? Il ne pensait pas que son Roi mouillait dans le domaine de la magie noire. Le Roi avait un cœur trop bon et généreux. Mais une fois encore, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se cache au fond de l'âme de quelqu'un, tout spécialement quand le Roi passe en mode 'Maoh'. Le Roi était magnifique mais effrayant dans ces moments-là.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Conrad. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et les trois hommes entrèrent. Murata tendit le journal à Conrad, qui le plaça dans un des tiroirs vides de son bureau. Murata et Dacascos observaient le bureau et les étagères le long des murs, la plupart dépourvus de livres et d'objets. Les seules choses qui se trouvaient sur les étagères étaient un canard en plastique et quelques livres sur la guerre. Murata se demanda où donc Conrad avait obtenu ce canard en plastique, et Dacascos se demanda ce que c'était. Les trois hommes sortirent de la pièce.

« Dacascos, reste ici et garde le bureau. Ne laisse personne entrer à part moi, » ordonna Conrad.

Au garde-à-vous, le soldat répondit, « Chef, oui chef ! »

« Merci, » répondit Conrad. Dacascos regarda Murata et Conrad s'éloigner ensemble.

« J'ai une question pour vous, » dit Conrad à Murata. « Sa Majesté ne vous a-t-elle jamais mentionné quoique ce soit sur Angel ? »

« Voyons la vérité en face. Je dois admettre que je peux être un peu indiscret quant il s'agit de la vie privée de Shibuya, » répondit un Grand Sage embarrassé. Conrad lui sourit. Murata poursuivit, « La vérité est que je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Angel. De plus, j'ai été choqué, et c'est peu de le dire, quand nous avons découvert cette personne prénommée Angel à Little Hamletshire. » Murata fixa Conrad qui était surpris de la réponse de Murata. Murata poursuivit, « Shibuya a une tendance à être imprévisible, exactement comme Shinou, mais Shibuya est encore pire. Au moins avec Shinou, je peux en quelque sorte prédire ses mouvements, mais avec Shibuya… ». Sur ces paroles, Murata se gratta la tête. « Je jurerait que l'esprit de Shibuya est un puzzle. A un moment, il peut être, comme le dit si bien votre frère, une mauviette, et juste après la personne la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. » Conrad hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Murata secoua la tête et dit, « Si il découvre que nous avons lu le journal, il sera embarrassé. Après ça, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il fera. » Conrad se posait la même question.

Il avait atteint les portes du château, et Murata lui fit ses adieux jusqu'au dîné. Il prit la route du Temple. Conrad alla trouver quelques soldats pour l'aider à ôter la chaise du Maoh au centre de la Table Ronde.

Anissina traîna un Yozak impuissant jusqu'à son laboratoire. Les pieds de Yozak eurent leur volonté propre alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le labo. Qu'importe à quel point il essaya de les faire avancer, ils voulaient rester hors de cet endroit. Anissina dut saisir le bras de Yozak à lui en faire mal et le tirer à l'intérieur. Il jeta un œil circulaire à la pièce et vit plusieurs machins. Il supposa que la grande chose contre le mur de gauche était l'ordinateur, ou plutôt le 'Je-Réfléchis-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun'. Un rouleau de parchemin entrait et sortait doucement de la machine. Anissina s'approcha du parchemin et déchira la partie qui venait de sortir. « Yozak, assieds-toi là, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt une chaise devant le clavier. Yozak lui jeta un œil suppliant. « Assieds-toi juste. Ca ne va pas te mordre. » Pas le mordre ? Cette chose pourrait le tuer ! Ca avait l'air encore plus dangereux qu'une attaque faite par cinq dragons enragés.

A contrecœur, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il s'assit devant le clavier, sans savoir ce que c'était. « Anissina, que suis-je supposé faire ? » demanda-t-il en fixant le clavier suspicieusement.

En lui tendant le papier sur lequel étaient notés les différentes boissons, Anissina répondit, « Tu vois les différents types de boissons écrit là-dessus ? ». Yozak jeta un œil dessus. Elle poursuivit, « Et bien, tu dois entrer les ingrédients dans le 'Je-Réfléchis-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' ».

« Et comment je fais ça ? » pleurnicha Yozak.

Anissina répondit, comme si elle parlait à un enfant, « Tu vois ces touches avec ces différentes lettres ? » Yozak hocha la tête. « Et bien, tu presses, avec ton doigt, chaque lettre pour créer le même mot que celui qui est écrit sur cette feuille. Tu presses la longue barre en bas pour créer un espace entre chaque mot. »

« Oh ! Ok, je crois que j'ai compris. » Yozak prit la feuille et jeta un œil au premier mot. Puis, il se tourna vers le clavier à la recherche de la première lettre du mot. Avec son index, il enfonça la touche, faisant trembler le 'Je-Réfléchis-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun'. Anissina cria, « DOUCEMENT ! Tu n'as pas besoin de bondir dessus ! » « Désolé, » dit Yozak. Il essaya la seconde lettre. Quand il la trouva enfin, il appuya gentiment dessus avec son index. La lettre s'était laissé enfoncé facilement, remarqua-t-il. 'Et bien, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal finalement.' se dit-il.

Anissina s'approcha de la bibliothèque et commença à retirer plusieurs livres. Elle se tourna vers Yozak et secoua la tête. Yozak regardait un mot, cherchait la lettre, pressait la lettre, puis ensuite regardait le mot à nouveau. Il faisait cela pour chaque lettre. Elle marmonna, « A ce rythme, il n'aura jamais fini ! »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Yozak en la regardant.

« Non, rien. Je pensais juste tout haut, » répondit-elle. Elle s'assit à sa table et commença à feuilleter les livres. Toutes les trente secondes ou plus, elle pouvait entendre Yozak taper une lettre.

Anissina fixait la même page depuis quelques instants déjà. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle lisait. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui était écrit dans le journal. Elle était déçu de son Roi à cause de ce qu'il avait dit de ses inventions. Elle se dit que, finalement, il avait raison à ce sujet. Mais pour atteindre le succès, il devait y avoir des échecs. C'était vrai la plupart de ses inventions étaient des échecs, mais beaucoup d'entre elles avaient fonctionné. Et, ce n'était pas Yuuri qui lui avait demandé de construire un bateau qui ne donnerait pas le mal de mer à son bien-aimé Wolfram ? Elle venait bien de penser 'son bien-aimé Wolfram' ? Pourquoi avait-elle pensé ça ? Et bien, le bateau était la première chose qu'il avait mentionné dans ses plans d'action des dix prochaines années. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Yuuri avait clairement déclaré qu'il était amoureux d'Angel. Donc, s'il était amoureux d'Angel, pourquoi dirait-il de Wolfram qu'il est parfait ? Puis, il y avait le fait que, le soir du bal, il avait voulu danser avec Wolfram toute la soirée. En plus, il y avait cette histoire de douches froides le matin, et le fait qu'il affirme que le lit était froid sans Wolfram dedans. Elle pianota des doigts sur la tables. Peut-être que la potion avait une durée limitée sur la personne qui l'ingérait.

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Yozak releva la tête vers elle et demanda, « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je crois que la potion a un effet limité dans le temps, » déclara-t-elle. Yozak lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle poursuivit, « Sa Majesté n'arrête pas de faire des louanges à Wolfram. C'est comme si Yuuri était amoureux de lui, mais en même temps, il déclare être amoureux d'Angel. Et si la potion ne fonctionnait qu'un certain temps, disons une heure ou deux, ou peut-être une journée ? Et si la potion devait être ingérée à intervalles précis ? »

« Ca expliquerait pourquoi il en a essayé plusieurs, à différents moments ! » s'écria Yozak.

« C'est exact ! » dit Anissina. « Taper davantage d'informations sur les ingrédients dans le 'Je-Réfléchis-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' serait une perte de temps au rythme où tu vas. » Yozak se sentit blessé. « Je suggère que nous allions à la bibliothèque avec les informations dont nous disposons et que nous cherchions des livres parlant des potions aux effets temporaires, » proposa Anissina. Yozak ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était libre de quitter cette pièce. Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le put, avec la liste des ingrédients en main. « Nous y allons maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. Sans un mot, Anissina et Yozak se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Après avoir quitté la Table Ronde, Celi commença à chercher le meilleur endroit pour continuer la lecture du journal. Elle songea d'abord à la salle du conseil. Ils pourraient l'utiliser, mais la pièce devrait être prête au cas où les 10 Nobles décideraient de l'utiliser. Elle raya cette pièce de son esprit. Elle jeta un œil au conservatoire, à la salle du trône, aux différents bureaux, exceptés ceux de Gwendal et Conrad, à la salle de bal, au salon, à la bibliothèque, aux salles à manger subsidiaires, au sous-sol, dans l'entrepôt, et finalement, dans la salle à manger royale.

Elle entra dans la salle à manger alors que les domestiques plaçaient, comme convenu, le 'Bar de Murata' contre un mur. « Pourquoi pas cette pièce ? » se dit-elle. La seule chose à reprocher à cette salle était ses deux entrées : l'entrée principale et l'entrée de service. L'entrée de service pouvait facilement être bloquée avec une barrière temporaire. Günter et elle-même pouvaient parfaitement placer une barrière temporaire insonorisante. Le bar était déjà sur place pour les digestifs après le dîné. Ils n'auraient pas non plus à déménager dans une autre pièce après dîné. Le problème était résolu : les deux pages du journal seraient lus dans la salle à manger royale.

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises et se mit à réfléchir aux événements de la journée. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'elle aussi avait un journal, mais qui était sous verrou. 'Peut-être devrais-je placer des sécurités supplémentaires dessus,' songea-t-elle. Elle nous voulait pas qu'il ne se produise la même chose avec son journal qu'avec celui de Yuuri.

Elle commença à se rappeler les différentes choses qu'avait écrit Yuuri dans son journal. Elle sourit et se sentit fière quand elle se souvint des magnifiques choses qu'il avait dites sur elle. Elle se rappela combien elle avait rit de sa naïveté. Voir ses fils rire ensemble tels qu'ils l'avaient fait était un instant à conserver précieusement. Elle devait admettre que Yuuri était finalement parvenu à réunir les trois frères.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que Yozak, comme Yuuri l'avait mentionné, puisse avoir une possible attirance pour Conrad. Cela expliquerait la fascination de Yozak pour les vêtements féminins. Elle devrait surveiller Yozak. Elle ne pensait pas que Conrad ait la même inclinaison que Yozak.

Puis, il y avait Günter. Le pauvre Günter, Yuuri n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Le conseillé n'avait jamais été, et bien, lourd, avant que Yuuri n'arrive dans ce monde. Il avait toujours été une personne sérieuse. Peut-être Günter avait-il quelque chose avec les personnes aux cheveux noirs. Il avait aussi une légère fascination pour le Sage. Elle devrait également le surveiller.

Gwendal et Anissina : Yuuri avait raison. Quand est-ce que ces deux-là allait enfin se mettre ensemble ?

Le Sage était, quant à lui, un mystère et un pervers, comme l'avait dit Wolfram. Elle l'avait observé aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire avec son bébé ? Le Sage savait-il quelque chose qu'il avait tu ? Heureusement, Wolfy savait prendre soin de lui-même.

Puis, il y avait Angel. Elle ricana avec mépris à la seule pensée de cet individu. Comment Yuuri pouvait-il laissé quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie ? Wolfram n'était pas assez bien ? Son Wolfy était parfait pour Sa Majesté. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Et, Yuuri lui-même avait dit que Wolfram était parfait. Alors, que prévoyait ce malveillant, malfaisant et sournois Angel ? Voulait-il influencer Yuuri ? Voulait-il devenir le Roi des Bananes Roses ? Ooh, elle pouvait enfoncer quelques unes de ses bananes roses dans sa gorge s'il le voulait. Comment osait-il ruiner le bonheur de son bébé ? Puis, elle pensa à quelque chose. Elle devrait remettre sa tenue rouge et son fouet quand Angel se montrerait dans quatre jours. Elle allait lui donner quelques coups de fouet et elle allait le faire avec plaisir.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger. Elle devait prévenir Anissina et Yozak que la lecture du journal allait se poursuivre dans la salle à manger après le dîné.

Conrad regardait plusieurs hommes enlever la chaise du Maoh du centre de la table. Les domestiques avaient déjà déplacé le 'Bar de Murata' hors de la pièce. Les hommes étaient en train de lever la lourde chaise au-dessus de la table quand Conrad entendit un bip. Les hommes ne firent plus un geste en entendant ce bruit. La chaise était suspendue dans les airs, au-dessus de la table, tenue par quatre hommes quand ce bip retentit. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour déterminer d'où venait le son. « Vous devriez mieux déplacer la chaise rapidement et calmement, » dit doucement Conrad. Il avait une idée d'où provenait ce bruit : d'une des inventions d'Anissina. Les hommes firent ce qu'il avait demandé.

« Où devrions-nous la poser ? » demanda l'un des hommes.

« Remettez-la à sa place originale. C'est-à-dire devant la fenêtre. » répondit Conrad. Les hommes déplacèrent délicatement les chaises déjà en place sur le côté et placèrent la chaise du Maoh où on leur avait indiqué. Après cela, Conrad les congédia. Maintenant, la seule chose qui restait à faire était de trouver quelqu'un pour ôter les chaînes magiques de la chaise. Il devrait demander à Günter ou à Gwendal.

Il se demanda quelle excuse Gwendal et Günter allaient donner à Yuuri pour avoir enlever la chaise du centre de la table. Il n'imaginait pas que l'un d'eux dise à Yuuri, 'Nous avons bougé la chaise parce que nous avons lu votre journal et nous avons découvert vos plans consistant à vomir sur tout le monde.' Il douta que ce soit une bonne excuse. Avec un peu de chance, ils diraient à Yuuri qu'ils le pensaient suffisamment responsable pour regarder les Nobles dans les yeux.

Il avait regretté toute la journée la lecture du journal. Il avait déjà fait part de son opinion aux autres, même avant que le journal ne soit lu. Il savait aussi que tard ou tôt, ou était-ce tôt ou tard, Yuuri allait tout découvrir. Yuuri allait d'abord être embarrassé puis, doucement, cet embarras se transformerait en colère. Qu'est-ce que Yuuri allait faire ?Il ne le savait pas. Oui, il regrettait d'avoir été impliqué dans la lecture du journal. Ou pas ?

Tout comme Wolfram, il avait une relation très spéciale avec Yuuri. Yuuri l'avait taquiné au travers du journal sur son incapacité à dire des blagues. Peut-être ne savait-il pas raconter de blagues, mais il savait comment répandre, ou était-ce préparer, sa vengeance. En tant que Parrain de Yuuri, ce que Yuuri ne cessait de lui répéter, il n'allait pas laisser Yuuri tranquille à propos de l'histoire du gant sous le gilet. Bien sûr, cela ne se produirait que si Yuuri découvre tout à propos du journal. Conrad était satisfait de lui-même. La vengeance était une soupe ou un plat… peu importe ! Il avait voulu des miroirs sur chaque mur du château. Il sourit pour lui-même au souvenir de Wolfram et Gwendal riant bruyamment. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ces deux-là éclataient de rire. Il jeta un œil à la table et remarqua que la couronne de fleurs de Wolfram était toujours là. Il la ramassa et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Wolfram !

Il fallait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec Yuuri. Il devait découvrir quels étaient exactement les vrais sentiments de Yuuri pour son petit frère. Yuuri avait toujours été catégorique en disant que leur engagement était un accident. Il était soulagé de ce que pensait Yuuri, mais maintenant, il semblerait que Yuuri prenait l'engagement au sérieux. La question était, à quelle point était-il sérieux ? Il protégerait Yuuri même si cela le conduisait à sa propre mort. MAIS ! Il protégerait d'abord son innocent petit frère de quelques hormones en folie d'un roi adolescent.

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec Gwendal à propos de la Table Ronde du lendemain, Günter se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait de quoi réfléchir, spécialement de la façon dont il traitait Sa Majesté. Peut-être devenait-il vraiment tout excité quand il voyait son Roi. Peut-être qu'il en faisait de trop quand il lui faisait des câlins, ou quand il lui faisait toutes ces louanges. Il aimait Sa Majesté. C'était un drôle d'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il n'était pas vraiment attiré physiquement par lui, mais Sa Majesté était juste trop mignonne et adorable. Et bien, la vérité était qu'il avait un faible pour les personnes aux cheveux noirs. Ils étaient si mystérieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, en faisait-il vraiment trop que cela concernait Sa Majesté ? C'était un enfant si adorable. Puis, il se corrigea. Yuuri n'était pas un enfant. C'était un jeune homme. C'était un jeune homme naïf certes, mais un homme quand même. Günter réalisa pour la première fois qu'il ne pouvait vraiment plus traiter Yuuri comme un simple enfant. Yuuri avait grandi. Il était temps de commencer à le traiter comme un adulte. 'Oh, Votre Majesté,' se dit-il, 'A partir de cet instant, je vous traiterais comme un adulte !'

Il arriva à la bibliothèque et y trouva Anissina et Yozak le nez plongé dans des livres. « Excusez-moi, » dit-il.

« Günter, tu es là, fantastique ! » dit Anissina. « Nous avons émis une théorie à propos de la potion. »

« Une théorie ? » demanda Günter. Il était surpris de trouver Yozak à la bibliothèque.

« Nous pensons que la potion a un effet limité dans le temps. C'est pourquoi le gamin en a bu plusieurs, » expliqua Yozak.

« Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi au moment où il la boit, il pense qu'il est amoureux d'Angel, et après qu'il…ahem…dise des choses si gentilles à propos de Wolfram, » poursuivit Anissina.

Günter pensa à quelque chose vis-à-vis de leurs propos et dit, « Donc, la potion n'a pas seulement une limite de temps, mais il doit y avoir dedans quelque chose qui appartient à Angel. Comme un cheveu ou un ongle. »

« Ca réduit considérablement les possibilités, » dit Anissina. « Bien, donc maintenant nous devons chercher une potion qui ait pour ingrédient un ongle, un cheveu, ou peut-être même du sang, des bananes roses pas mûres et/ou des herbes fluvianiacales, et qui ait un effet limité dans le temps ! » Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, interloqués. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était un génie, mais pour dire tout haut de telles évidences !

Yozak s'assit à la table sur laquelle ils avaient déjà entassé plusieurs livres. « Je vais commencer à chercher. » Il prit un livre, se mit à regarder l'index et commença à lire la liste des différentes potions. Il parcourut la liste du doigt. Il trouva à quelle page se trouvaient les potions d'attraction et feuilleta le livre pour tomber à cette page. Il commença à lire les ingrédients mais il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à ce qu'il lisait. Son esprit dériva sur le journal.

Yozak savait que le gamin allait être en colère quand il apprendrait pour l'histoire du journal. Quand il avait découvert l'existence du journal, il pensait qu'il contiendrait les divagations innocentes d'un enfant. Oh, Shinou, comme il avait eu tord. Ce qu'il contenait était des avis perspicaces de Yuuri sur les personnes de son entourage, et bien sûr, des pensées vraiment naïves du gamin. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était que le gamin avait vu clair en lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse remarquer son attirance pour Conrad. Il savait également que Conrad ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il avait toujours plaisanté avec Conrad à ce sujet, juste pour l'agacer. Il commença à se demander ce que Conrad pouvait bien penser de lui maintenant. Et si cela apportait une tension dans leur amitié ?

Il se rappela de ce qu'il pensait au début de son jeune maître. Il se souvint qu'il avait d'abord douté de lui. Sa Majesté était juste un enfant qui pouvait sans doute être facilement influencé par son entourage. Comme il avait eu tord ! Yuuri avait prouvé qu'il était le meilleur roi qu'il aurait pu espérer avoir.

« Yozak, » l'appela Anissina, « Tu es en train de lire ou de rêvasser ? » Elle avait remarqué que Yozak fixait la même page depuis un moment.

« Je lis, » répondit Yozak alors qu'il était tiré hors de ses pensées. Il commença à lire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après quelques pages, il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir. Celi entra.

« Je suis contente de vous trouver tous les trois ensemble. Nous poursuivrons la lecture du journal dans la salle à manger royale après dîné, » déclara Celi.

« Tu penses que c'est raisonnable ? » demanda Günter.

« Les boissons du Sage ont déjà été placé dans cette pièce, » dit-elle en souriant.

« La salle à manger me semble bien, » répondit Günter. Anissina et Yozak approuvèrent également. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de devoir à nouveau déplacer le bar.

« Günter, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour placer une bloquante sur l'entrée de service et aussi une barrière insonorisante sur la pièce, » dit Celi.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. »

« Anissina et Yozak, je pense que vous serez capables de déplacer les inventions hors de la Table Ronde. Je dois aller m'enquérir du repas. Yozak, tu te joindras à nous pour le dîné ? »

« Oui, Lady Celi, je serais heureux de me joindre à vous ! » répondit-il.

Gwendal décida d'ignorer complètement les documents sur son bureau et de les remplacer par une séance de tricots. Il avait eu une journée stressante, bien qu'il n'avait plus autant ri depuis longtemps. Il était actuellement en train de faire une thérapie en tricotant ce qui était supposé être un agneau. Au plus il pensait au journal, au plus il manquait des points.

Son principal soucis était ce qui se passerait si Yuuri découvrait toute l'histoire à propos de la lecture de son journal. Il savait que Yuuri avait un cœur sensible et qu'il se sentirait embarrassé et trahi par les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il perdit un autre point. Peut-être que son principal soucis devrait être la réaction de Yuuri quand il saurait pour la Table Ronde. D'un autre côté, son principal problème ne devrait pas être les sournoiseries de Waltorana avec cette réunion à la Table Ronde ? Son œil droit fut pris de tics. Et, bien sûr, le roi Saralegui allait venir. Que voulait-il ? Son œil droit eu encore plus de tics et il rata deux points. Et à propos de ce gars, Angel ? Est-ce que Angel, avec son ami J.R, pourraient être une menace pour Yuuri et Shinamkoku ? Wolfram et Günter avaient-il raison avec leur hypothèse que Yuuri était en danger ? Ses pensées revinrent vers Wolfram.

Il devait l'admettre, Yuuri avait eu des pensées vraiment perverses sur son mignon, adorable petit frère chéri. Il rata encore un point. Il était sûr maintenant que Yuuri avait plus que des sentiments amicaux pour Wolfram. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que son innocent petit frère ne soit plus innocent. Il était sûr que, actuellement, il n'y avait rien entre Wolfram et ce surplus d'hormones qu'était le roi. Il rata une rangée complète de points. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger et pour protéger l'innocence de son baby frère** (j'ai laissé 'baby' sans le traduire parce que je trouvais ça trop mignon^^ et puis bébé frère ça veut rien dire)**, il allait devoir parler à Wolfram et le faire quitter la chambre du roi. Gwendal baissa la tête sur son tricot. IL ressemblait plus à un asticot biscornu qu'à un agneau.

Murata arriva au Temple alors que le soleil se couchait en cette fin d'après-midi. Il se dirigea directement vers le sanctuaire pour parler à Shinou et à Ulrike. Alors qu'il entrait, il vit Shinou parler à Ulrike de façon catégorique. « J'ai déjà promis que je n'interférerait pas ! » dit Shinou.

« Interférer dans quoi ? » demanda Murata en s'approchant d'eux.

« Nous parlions de Waltorana, » répondit Ulrike.

« Alors, vous avez entendu, » dit Murata.

« Oui, » affirma Shinou, « Je parie qu'il essaye de prendre le Roi Yuuri par surprise. »

« Je pense la même chose, » répondit Murata.

« Sa Majesté Shinou veut parler avec Waltorana, » expliqua Ulrike.

« J'ai dit que je voulais lui rappeler de ne pas causer de problème au roi que j'ai choisi, » dit Shinou.

« En d'autres mots, tu veux lui donner un petit cauchemar, » dit Murata.

« Exactement ! Alors, c'est toujours considéré comme interférer ? » demanda Shinou.

« Ca dépend de comment tu le vois, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait un tord. Ce ne serait pas vraiment interférer Ulrike, » dit le Sage avec sagesse.

« Très bien, je suppose que je ne peux pas gagner contre vous deux. »

Shinou sourit sournoisement. Il commença à s'imaginer quel type de cauchemar il allait donner à Waltorana. Murata lui sourit en retour. Il s'approcha du globe et vit que la mouche suivait Wolfram. Murata fronça les sourcils. 'Pourquoi cet insecte suit-il Wolfram ?' se dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Temple, Votre Altesse ? » demanda Ulrike.

Murata se tourna vers elle. « J'étais venu jeter un œil à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur les potions d'amour/ d'attraction. »

« Vous pensez que le Roi Yuuri est sous l'influence de quelque chose ? » questionna Ulrike.

« J'ai fini par le penser. Quelqu'un, dont les initiales sont J.R ou A.F.H, a donné à Shibuya quelque chose à boire. Qui sont-ils, je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais personne qui ont ces initiales. ET vous ? »

Shinou répondit, « Nous non plus. Nous pensions que A.F.H était Wolfram, mais après avoir entendu parler des potions… Nous sommes complètement perdus. »

« Voulez-vous un peu d'aide ? » demanda Ulrike à Murata.

« Ce serait grandement appréciable, » répondit Murata. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte, en réfléchissant à ces initiales. Ulrike le suivit. Il s'arrêta brusquement. « C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! »

« Votre Altesse ? » demanda une Ulrike surprise alors qu'elle fixait Murata.

Murata se tourna vers elle pour leur faire face, à elle et Shinou. « Ca ne peut pas être aussi simple ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Shinou.

« Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? »

« Pensé à quoi ? » questionna Shinou. Ulrike regardait Murata, complètement perdue.

« J.R ! »

« Tu connais quelqu'un s'appelant J.R ? »

« OUI ! Pas ici, mais sur Terre. Mon ancien docteur ! Jose Rodrigues ! »

« ET connais-tu quelqu'un sur Terre qui s'appelle A.F.H ? »

« Non, mais je ne connais pas toutes les personnes que le Dr. Rodrigues connaît. A.F.H pourrait être un de ses collègues. » Puis, Murata fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et commença à rire. Il finit par dire, « Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? A qui Shibuya a fait référence dans le journal ? Ca ne peut qu'être le seul et l'unique Grand Frère de Mon Ami. »

« Lord Shori ? » demanda Ulrike.

« Oui ! Le Grand Frère de Mon Ami et le Dr. Rodrigues sont assez proches. Dr. Rodrigues est aussi très enthousiaste. Je ne serais pas surpris si il avait créé des boissons bonnes pour la santé, énergisantes avec ce fameux A.F.H. Puis, le Grand Frère de Shibuya les lui a donné pour qu'il les essaye. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? »

« Parce qu'il veut que Shibuya soit en bonne santé. On pourrait appeler cela le complexe du grand frère."

« Donc, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas de potion d'amour, » dit Shinou. Il commença à rire.

« Excatement ! » dit Murata en se joignant à Shinou dans un rire machiavélique.

« Alors, ce ne sont que des coïncidences, » dit Ulrike. Elle savait quelle serait la réponse à sa prochaine question, « Donc, Votre Altesse, allez-vous informer tous les autres de ce que vous nous avez dit ? »

« NON ! » répondirent Murata et Shinou en même temps. Elle l'aurait parié !

« Peux-tu imaginer à quel point les autres seront embarrassés quand ils apprendront qu'il n'y a pas de potion ? Hahahahahh ! » Murata se plia en deux de rire. « C'est trop bon…hahahaha…pauvre…Günter… »

« Vous devriez leur dire, » déclara Ulrike. « Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que Lord von Bielefeld pourrait faire maintenant ? » Murata et Shinou cessèrent tous les deux de rire quand elle dit ça. Ulrike poursuivit, « Votre Majesté, n'êtes-vous pas celui qui est toujours en train de surveiller votre descendant, et n'avez-vous pas dit à Son Altesse de ne PAS jouer avec lui ? »

« Et bien…um..je.. » Shinou était à court de mots. Ulrike lui avait cloué le bec. « Elle a raison ! » dit-il en regardant Murata.

« Ok, très bien, » dit Murata. « Je parlerai à Lord von Bielefeld et lui donnerait de discrets indices. S'il arrive à joindre les éléments deux à deux, il saura tout. Ca ira ? »

« C'est mieux que je ne l'espérais, » répondit Ulrike.

Murata sourit à Ulrike, puis se tourna vers Shinou. « Roi Shinou, merci d'avoir envoyer ma réserve privée. » Murata s'inclina devant Shinou.

« Je vous en prie mon Grand Sage, » répondit-il de façon sarcastique. Les deux hommes se regardèrent froidement l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes. 'C'est un duel de regards ?' pensa Ulrike. Elle commença à s'éloigner d'eux. Une guerre verbale était sur le point de débuter et elle ne souhaitait pas être prise dedans.

« Excusez-moi Votre Majesté et Votre Altesse, je serai de retour dans un petit moment, » dit-elle. Aucun des deux hommes ne la regardèrent ou ne firent même attention à elle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle entendit Shinou dire narquoisement, « Et bien, et bien, mon Sage est vexé ? »

Wolfram avait laissé Greta entre les mains de Doria. Il avait négligé sa garde personnelle toute la journée et décida donc de leur rendre une petite visite. Il espérait qu'ils aient décidé de s'entraîner, même sans être pris en charge par lui-même. Quand il arriva au terrain d'entraînement, il vit ses hommes remballer leurs équipements d'entraînement. Wolfram sourit intérieurement : ses hommes s'étaient entraînés et n'avaient pas paressé dans un coin. « Troster ! » Wolfram appela son second.

Troster releva la tête quand il entendit celui qui l'avait appelé. « Sir ! »

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous entraînez, » répondit Wolfram en s'approchant de Troster.

« Sir, nous venons à l'instant de finir. Je leur ai appris la nouvelle technique à l'épée que vous m'aviez montré la semaine dernière. »

« Tu as bien fait. Y a-t-il eu des blessés ? »

« Juste quelques bosses et quelques bleus, » répondit Troster.

« Tu as bien travaillé Troster, et merci d'avoir pris les rênes pendant mon absence. Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mon absence. »

« Je vous en prie Sir. »

« Troster, pourriez-vous informer les soldats de mettre leurs uniformes officiels demain ? » demanda Wolfram.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela Sir ? »

Wolfram lui donna un sourire disant 'Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles'. « Mon oncle, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld sera ici demain. »

« Uuuuh ? » Troster jeta un regard surpris à Wolfram. Son capitaine était sévère, mais Waltorana était le maître dans ce domaine. Troster avait demandé une fois à Wolfram si Waltorana savait comment sourire. Ca avait fait rire Wolfram. A la réponse de Troster, Wolfram lui lança un regard signifiant 'Tu viens de me répondre 'uuuuuh' ?' Troster dit rapidement, « Je vais en informer vos hommes sir. Voulez-vous qu'ils soient aux portes du château pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue ? »

« Pas besoin, mais soyez le mieux possible juste au cas où il déciderait de vous

rendre visite.

« Oui, sir. Je vais informer vos hommes dès maintenant. » Troster s'inclina respectueusement et laissa Wolfram.

Wolfram décida de s'asseoir sur un des bancs proches. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir à tout cela. Il était si désorienté. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au pourquoi son oncle venait et demandait une réunion à la Table Ronde. C'était plutôt évident. .. (en d'autres mots le Roi Saralegui de Petit Shimaron) allait venir. Son oncle devait être furieux que le Maoh ait pris cette décision de son propre chef, sans en informer quiconque. Pour rendre les choses pire encore, Saralegui avait influencé le Maoh pour attaquer la flotte de Grand Shimaron. Il comprenait pourquoi son oncle se sentait concerné. Saralegui allait-il tenter quelque chose du même style ?

Wolfram croyait que Yuuri était trop naïf quand cela concernait ...Beau. (en d'autres termes le Roi Saralegui de Petit Shimaron). Que voulait-il ? Apportait-il des informations valables sur Grand Shimaron ? Apportait-il ses habituels problèmes et des discordes dans la vie de Yuuri (et dans la vie de Wolfram) ? Essayait-il d'utiliser Yuuri à nouveau ? Ca pourrait être cela. Qu'est-ce que ...Aganç..Beau (en d'autres mots cette Saleté de rat, qui se prend pour un Roi, Saralegui de Petit Shimaron) voulait vraiment ce coup-ci ? Wolfram ne voulait vraiment pas penser à cette pathétique imitation de roi. Il avait des choses bien plus importante qui méritaient réflexion.

Wolfram avait eu une attitude positive quand Angel avait été mentionné. Yuuri parlait de lui en fait. C'était, bien sûr, avant qu'il entende parle de J.R et de A.F.H. Qui étaient-ils ? Wolfram ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se soit trompé quand il avait cru qu'il était A.F.H. Il avait la preuve dans sa poche. Il avait le dessin de Yuuri. Il était 'the Angel From Heaven' de Yuuri. Greta l'avait dit ! Donc, en conclusion, Wolfram décida qu'il était le vrai A.F.H et que le A.F.H mentionné avec J.R n'était qu'une coïncidence. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait. Il refusait de croire une autre explication. Mais, encore une fois, qui étaient-ils, et pourquoi avaient-ils donné des potions à Yuuri ? Yuuri était-il si naïf, sans parler du fait d'être incroyablement stupide, pour boire quelque chose que des étrangers lui ont donné ? Quel était le but derrière ces potions ? Il avait besoin de rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête de cette mauviette. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait avoir une longueeee discussion avec cette mauviette quand il reviendrait ! Il allait le tirer hors de la fontaine, le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre et lui hurler un bon coup dessus. Wolfram croisa les bras et hocha la tête à cette pensée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il faisait déjà presque noir. Il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était le début de la soirée et qu'il était presque leur du dîné. Il avait été perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva et décida d'aller chercher Greta. Après, ils iraient dans la salle à manger pour dîner.

Avant de quitter le terrain d'entraînement, il sourit intérieurement. Sa dernière pensée avant de partir était que Yuuri l'aimait lui, et SEULEMENT lui.

Greta tenait la main de Wolfram en entrant dans la salle à manger royale, quand Celi s'approcha d'eux. Elle entendit une partie de leur conversation avant qu'ils ne la remarque. Ce qu'elle entendit fut :

Greta : Tu l'as toujours ?

Wolfram : Oui, dans ma poche.

Greta : N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis que tu ne dirais pas à Yuuri que c'était moi qui t'avait dit qu'il te nommait…

Greta s'était tu quand elle avait vu Celi. « Grand-mère ! » s'écria-t-elle avec joie. Wolfram se tourna vers elle rapidement, se demandant jusqu'où sa mère avait entendu. Ce ne serait pas bon si elle découvrait qu'il était A.F.H.

« Mère, » dit-il en la reconnaissant. « Allons-y Greta, » dit-il en tirant Greta par la main dans la salle à manger. Celi se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Et, comment Yuuri appelait-il Wolfram ?

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Gwendal arrivait dans le hall avec un air sombre. « Mère, » dit-il. « Je voudrais vous parler brièvement, à vous et à Conrad, avant le dîné. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Pas maintenant, » dit-il alors que Murata s'approchait d'eux.

« Bonsoir ! » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'utile à la bibliothèque du Temple ? » demanda Celi.

« Je suis désolé de dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de jeter un œil. J'ai eu une petite dispute avec Sa Majesté le Roi des Gamins ! » Murata entra dans la salle à manger. Celi et Gwendal se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Le Sage avait l'air énervé.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda Gwendal.

« Anissina, Yozak, Günter, Wolfram et Greta sont déjà à l'intérieur, » répondit-elle. « Et Conrad est derrière toi. »

Gwendal se retourna et vit Conrad approcher d'eux. « Conrad, j'ai besoin de te parler, ainsi qu'à Mère, avant que nous n'entrions. »

« Que se passe-t-il Gwendal ? » demanda Conrad.

« C'est à propos de ces choses qu'a dites Sa Majesté sur Wolfram. »

« J'y ai pensé également, » dit Conrad.

« Donc, j'espère que tu comprends que ce serait mieux que Wolfram quitte la chambre de Sa Majesté, » dit Gwendal.

Conrad répondit, « Le plus vite possible ! »

« Vous deux, vous êtes impossibles ! » dit Celi.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Mère ? » demanda Gwendal.

Celi fixa ses deux fils plus âgés et déclara, « Oh vraiment ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas de ce que peut faire Sa Majesté si j'étais vous. Je m'inquiéterais plutôt de ce que peut faire notre apparemment si innocent Wolfram, le loup dans la peau d'un agneau ! » Les yeux de Gwendal et de Conrad s'ouvrirent en grand. Celi tourna les talons, entra dans la salle à manger et laissa derrière elle deux hommes pétrifiés devant la réalité.

A suivre…

Voici la traduction d'un commentaire de l'auteur :

Votre attention à tous

Je viens juste d'être informée par les quatre fangirls qu'elles prennent des paris pour la loterie du bébé. Les catégories sont les suivantes :

La date de la naissance, le sexe, un seul ou plusieurs bébés, la taille, la couleur de cheveux, la couleur des yeux.

S'il vous plaît, allez voir Doria ou Sangria pour de plus amples informations.

Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus.

Je n'ai pas fait de relecture (je n'ai pas eu le courage) alors si vous voyez des fautes grossières ou des phrases mal tournées, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je ne mord pas et je n'arrêterai pas de traduire si on me fait quelques remarques, pas d'inquiétudes.


	21. Chapter 21

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Coucou chers lecteurs avides de fictions. Un énorme désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier. Je n'ai aucune excuse…

Sinon, je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre 20. Mais ce n'est pas grave tant que la traduction vous plaît. Trêves de blabla et place au nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 21 : Le dîner x 2

…**Shinmakoku**

…**Château du Serment du Sang**

…**A l'heure du dîner**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? » demanda Gwendal.

« L'histoire du loup dans les vêtements de Wolf ? Je ne sais vraiment pas, » répondit Conrad.

Gwendal jeta un œil à son frère, c'était vraiment un cas sans espoir. « Entrons. Ils sont probablement en train de nous attendre. »

Les deux frères 'en plein déni' entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Ce qu'ils entendirent à l'entrée de la pièce les effrayèrent. « A quoi sert cette invention, Anissina ? » dit la voix de Greta. Les deux hommes tournèrent le regard vers Greta qui pointait du nez l'invention.

« N'y touche pas ! » cria Wolfram en courant vers Greta, poussant ses frères au passage. Wolfram prit Greta sous un bras et la fit retourner sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que ces trucs font là ? » grogna Gwendal alors qu'il désignait nerveusement les deux machines du doigt. Yozak avait chargé trois soldats inoccupés de bouger les inventions d'Anissina dans la salle à manger. La plus petite des deux avait été placée sur une petite table en bois. Les deux inventions reposaient le long du mur, derrière la place d'Anissina qui se trouvait à la droite de la chaise habituelle de Gwendal, directement à côté du Maoh. En résumé, les inventions étaient à la droite de Gwendal.

« Nous allons utiliser cette pièce pour poursuivre notre réunion après le dîner, » expliqua Celi.

« Pourquoi ici ? » grogna Gwendal.

« C'est aussi bien que dans n'importe quelle pièce. En plus, nous n'aurons pas à bouger le bar plus tard. »

« Je vois, » dit Gwendal alors que, à contrecœur, il prenait place à côté des monstres d'Anissina.

Conrad détailla la table pour se rendre compte que sa place habituelle, à côté de Wolfram, avait été prise par le Grand Sage. Directement à la droite de Murata était assis Yozak, puis Günter à la gauche de Gwendal. La seule place restante pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir était à la droite d'Anissina. Donc, à son plus grand déplaisir, les inventions étaient derrière lui, à sa gauche. A sa droite était assise sa mère , suivie de Greta et de la chaise vacante de Yuuri. Conrad était sûre que Murata, Yozak et Günter s'étaient assis aussi loin que possible des inventions, et ils avaient été suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas prendre la place de Wolfram, à la droite de la chaise vacante de Yuuri. Il se résigna à s'asseoir à côté d'Anissina.

Dès que Conrad se fut assis avec beaucoup d'hésitation, les domestiques commencèrent à servir le dîner. Elles servirent les ladies et Greta en premier, puis Gwendal et enfin les autres hommes. Wolfram jeta un œil à la chaise vide à sa gauche, souhaitant que Yuuri soit là. Il fit la moue. Il aurait adoré pouvoir faire du pied à Yuuri. Malheureusement, pensa Wolfram, il était coincé avec un Sage pervers à sa droite.

Wolfram chuchota discrètement à Murata, « Vous savez que vous êtes assis à la place de Conrad ? »

Ce à quoi Murata répondit, « Vous voyez où sont les inventions ? »

« Je comprends vos préoccupations, » répondit Wolfram en gloussant légèrement alors qu'il regardait Murata avec un grand sourire.

…**Zurich**

…**Widder Hôtel**

…**Dans le hall**

Yuuri, Angel et Jose entrèrent dans le hall 5 minutes après sept heures. Shori faisait les cents pas dans le hall en attendant son frère. Bob, Sharon et Lord Hillary étaient assis dans un des canapés du hall.

« Yuuri, il était temps que tu arrives ! Tu es en retard ! Tu ne devrais jamais faire attendre les gens et tu… » Shori fut interrompu par Angel. « Shori, ne blame pas Yuuri parce que nous sommes arrivés cinq minutes en retard. C'est ma faute si nous n'avons pas respecté l'horaire, » dit sèchement Angel. Pourquoi les grands frères devaient toujours réprimander leurs benjamins, pensa Angel.

« Jose, tu aurais du leur faire respecter le programme, » gronda Shori.

Bob entendit la déclaration de Shori et dit, « Allons Shori, ils n'ont que cinq minutes de retard. Si je me rappelle bien, tu as déjà fait attendre Sa Majesté pendant toute une matinée. »

« Je ne pouvais rien y faire », répondit Shori. « L'avion avait du retard au départ et à l'arrivée. »

« Et bien, je parie que leur excuse pour être en retard de SEULEMENT cinq minutes est excellente. »

« Bob, c'est bon. Je suis désolé d'être en retard. » s'excusa Yuuri.

« Je suis réellement surpris que vous n'ayez que cinq minutes de retard avec tous les paquets que vous portez, » dit Bob en regardant Yuuri et les autres porter des sacs et des boîtes de différents magasins. Shori, dans sa colère, ne s'était pas embêté à remarquer tout ce que les trois hommes étaient en train de porter. Jose tenait sept boîtes de vêtements dans ses bras, ce qui couvrait son champ de vision, plus quatre sacs venant de plusieurs boutiques, et Yuuri et Angel portaient chacun huit sacs de tailles différentes, qui étaient pleins à craqué de différents articles. Shori finit par jeta un regard interrogatif à son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? La moitié de Zurich ? »

« Et bien… » Yuuri était sur le point de se gratter l'arrière de la tête quand il réalisa qu'il portait des paquets.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser les achats à la réception ? » proposa Angel.

« Bonne idée ! » répondit Jose de derrière les boîtes.

« Nous vous attendons au restaurant, » dit Bob.

La curiosité de Shori était portée sur ce qu'avaient achetés Jose et Angel. Il décida de les aider en prenant plusieurs boîtes que Jose portaient. Il n'imaginait pas que Yuuri ait acheté quoique ce soit. De toute façon, où Yuuri aurait-il obtenu l'argent pour faire les boutiques ?

Orientant ses questions vers Jose et Angel, Shori demanda, « Alors, qu'avez-vous acheté tous les deux ? »

« J'ai juste pris une chemise qui était en solde à la boutique Versace, » répondit Jose.

Shori se tourna vers Angel, « Combien d'articles tu as acheté ? »

« J'ai juste pris quelques chemises, deux pantalons, une paire de chaussures et un costume, » répondit Angel.

« Mais…mais… » Shori fixait tous les sacs et les boîtes, « Ca n'explique pas tous les paquets que vous portez ! »

« La plupart des paquets sont les miens, » dit Yuuri avec désinvolture.

« Où…où…as-tu eu l'argent pour payer tout ça ? Ne me dit pas que maman t'as donné une carte de crédit ? »

« Elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai acheté tout ça avec mon propre argent ! » s'indigna Yuuri.

« Ton propre argent ? Tu n'as même pas d'emploi ! » fit remarquer Shori.

« Excuse-moi ? Um… et être le Roi de Shinmakoku ? Ce n'est pas un travail ça ? »

« Et bien, ça l'est en quelque sorte. Mais, ça n'explique pas… »

« Si, ça explique tout. Pour ton information, je reçois un salaire à être le Roi. »

Shori était surpris, pour ne pas dire plus. « On te donne un salaire ? »

« Yep ! »

« Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit avant ? J'aurai du être informé de cela plus tôt, comme ça j'aurai pu gérer ton argent. »

Yuuri exhala avec exaspération. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour gérer quoique ce soit. J'ai des conseillers. Et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je n'ai découvert que récemment que je recevais un salaire. Günter avait placé cet argent sur des comptes sûrs, jusqu'à ce que je sois informé de cela, après mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Il pensait que ce serait juste que je sois responsable de mon argent à ce moment-là. »

« Il aurait du attendre que tu aies 30 ans ! Et de toute façon, comment as-tu échangé cet argent pour la monnaie d'ici ? » Shori était maintenant intrigué.

Yuuri fixa son frère du regard et, en souriant largement, lui répondit, « Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Je ne vais pas te le dire ! »

La méthode était on ne peut plus simple. Yuuri avait demandé à Günter d'échanger une petite partie de son salaire en or pur. Yozak avait été suffisamment gentil pour aider Yuuri à trouver la cachette immense et privée de Shinmakoku contenant les meilleures liqueurs, celles que Bob adoraient. Bob payait grassement Yuuri pour ces alcools, échangeait l'or en monnaie, et plaçait cet argent sur un compte Suisse que possédait Bob. Bien sûr, Yuuri n'allait pas dire cela à Shori sans le consentement de Bob.

« Je le découvrirais moi-même. Et tu as intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas illégal ! »

Yuuri se tourna rapidement vers son frère. Son visage reflétait la rage. Comment son stupide grand frère pouvait-il penser de telles choses ? « Pour ton information, il n'y a rien d'illégal là-dedans, » cracha Yuuri d'un ton bas et menaçant.

Shori resta silencieux. « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit une telle chose » s'excusa-t-il à Yuuri.

Ils atteignirent la réception en silence, et laissèrent tous leurs sacs et leurs boîtes, à l'exception du sac à dos que portait Yuuri.

…**Shinmakoku**

…**Dans la salle à manger royale**

Le premier plat, une délicieuse soupe de pommes de terre rouges et de poireaux bleus, avaient été servi. Les occupants de la salle à manger étaient restés silencieux pendant qu'ils dégustaient leur soupe. Personne n'osait parlé devant Greta et les domestiques. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de commentaires à propos du journal avant que Greta ne soit gentiment allé au lit, et avant que les domestiques n'aient nettoyé la pièce.

Greta laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé. Personne ne releva son soupir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la table pour voir si quelqu'un faisait attention à elle. Les seules personnes qui lui répondirent fut son père qui lui envoya un regard mécontent et le Grand Sage qui lui sourit sournoisement. Elle lui sourit en retour pendant qu'il portait sa cuillère pleine de soupe à sa bouche et SLUUURRP ! Il sourit à nouveau à Greta.

Wolfram tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite pour regarder Murata. Yozak gloussa intérieurement. 'Et ben, ça c'était une gorgée bruyante' pensa-t-il. Günter ne savait pas quoi penser du Grand Sage faisant quelque chose d'aussi impoli. Gwendal ne semblait pas content. Anissina se dit que les garçons restaient des garçons. Conrad jeta un regard au Sage qui disait, 'Vous n'auriez pas du faire ça !'. Celi se dit que ça avait été une gorgée vraiment bruyante et Greta pensa 'Enfin un peu d'animation !' et commença à pouffer de rire. Les domestiques en arrière-plan rirent discrètement aux bouffonneries du Sage.

Murata se mit à prendre une autre cuillère de soupe. Il remarqua le regard noir de Wolfram sur lui. SLUUURRRRP ! Greta et Yozak commencèrent à rire dans leur barbe. Wolfram jeta un œil à son si sévère frère aîné. Gwendal n'était pas un homme joyeux. Si ça avait été Yuuri qui avait fait ce bruit si grossier, Wolfram l'aurait frappé. A la place, il se pencha vers le Sage et dit dans un murmure, « Gwendal n'est pas content ! »

Murata fit un sourire sournois et dit, « Oh vraiment ? Mais Greta s'amuse »-SLUUUUURP- « Et c'est ce qui compte. » Il plongea son regard dans celui de Wolfram et dit, « Osez donc en faire autant ! »

Wolfram secoua la tête.

« Oh, allez ! Je sais que vous voulez vraiment le faire. » Murata inclina la tête vers Greta. « Faites-le pour votre fille. »

« Je ne vais pas apprendre à ma fille à avoir un comportement impoli ! »

« Shibuya l'aurait fait, et vous avez besoin de vous relâcher un peu. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Je dis juste que vous devez être à la fois Shibuya et vous pour Greta, quand il n'est pas là. Vous êtes toujours si droit et si propre, et Shibuya, et bien… c'est…Shibuya. »

Wolfram essaya de comprendre ce que le Sage lui disait. Peut-être devrait-il être un peu plus insouciants près de Greta quand Yuuri n'était pas là. Il se tourna vers Murata et sourit. Puis, il jeta un œil à un Gwendal grincheux et pensa 'Et puis zut.' SLUURRRP !

Greta commença à rire bruyamment alors que ces yeux sortaient de ses orbites. Est-ce que son père si pointilleux avait vraiment fait autant de bruit en buvant, et de façon volontaire en plus ? Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand un grondant « WOLFRAM » put être entendu venant de Gwendal.

Gwendal fixait son petit frère. « C'était très impoli ! »

Wolfram fit la moue à son frère aîné, puis il mit en place un visage de bébé charmant, mignon, adorable, avec de grands yeux innocents et dit, « Gwenie, je te défie de le faire ! »

Greta, Conrad, Günter, Murata, Anissina, Celi et Yozak tournèrent vivement la tête vers Gwendal. Le mignon et adorable petit frère essayait de tenter son si sérieux et imperméable aux sottises grand frère.

Gwendal déglutit difficilement. Il était dur de dire non à cette expression.

Greta, Conrad, Günter, Murata, Anissina, Celi et Yozak tournèrent vivement la tête vers Wolfram.

Wolfram fit briller ses yeux et cligna des yeux face à Gwendal.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gwendal.

Cette expression devenait beaucoup trop adorable pour Gwendal.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Wolfram.

Wolfram plaça ses coudes sur la table et posa son visage dans ses mains tout en souriant de manière enfantine à son frère.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Gwendal. Ca y était. Tous le monde le savait. Gwendal n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Il était fichu. Inconsciemment, Gwendal leva la cuillère de soupe à ses lèvres et SLUUUUURRRP !

Tout le monde se mit à rire. « Connie ? » dit Wolfram à son deuxième frère en battant des cils.

Conrad secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait faire quelque chose d'aussi enfantin. SLUUUURRRRP !

« Yozie ? » demanda gentiment Wolfram.

Yozak leva un sourcil et répondit, « Seulement si Lord von Christ le fait aussi ! » et il désigna Günter du pouce.

Un Günter énervé répondit rapidement, « Oh, vraiment…je…je…de toute ma vie…je…ne pourrais vraiment pas faire une telle chose…vraiment… »

« Günter, tais-toi et FAIS-LE ! » hurla Gwendal.

« Mais…mais…je ne peux pas…je…je…je ne saurais même pas comment le faire. »

Anissina dit alors, « Si je peux le faire, tu peux le faire aussi ! Ou alors tu es vraiment aussi pathétique ? » SLUUUURRRP

« Ohhhh…je…très bien… » Un minuscule slurp à peine audible put être entendu venant d'un Günter embarrassé et rougissant.

…**Widder hôtel**

…**Dans le restaurant**

Yuuri avait été présenté officiellement à Lord Hillary en tant que Yuuri Shibuya, le jeune frère de Shori Shibuya et non en tant que le Roi de Shinmakoku. Lord Hillary était un exemple exemplaire du vrai et convenable noble gentleman britannique. Il était grand et mince avec un air élégant. Il avait dans les 70 ans bien que ses mouvements étaient jeunes et gracieux. Son visage n'était que légèrement ridé. Il avait des yeux bleus qui reflétaient la sagesse, et un monocle couvrait l'œil droit. Ses cheveux gris brillaient, et était parfaitement coupés courts pour suivre avec son visage élégant. Il portait un costume trois-pièces simple mais très britannique avec une cravate. Yuuri remarqua une chose chez Lord Hillary, c'était que, bien qu'il était un homme assez beau pour son âge, il était uniquement de sang humain. Lord Hillary n'avait pas de sang mazoku dans les veines. Yuuri se demanda quelle sorte d'affaires Bob pouvait entretenir avec Lord Hillary.

Le groupe s'était installé à une large table dans le Restaurant Widder. Le maître d'hôtel avait pris leurs commandes pour dîner , et ils étaient actuellement en train de manger leur premier plat. Yuuri avait choisi la Soupe Du Jour, qui était saveur poireaux pommes de terre. Yuuri jeta un œil à la table. Les conversations étaient restées minimes durant l'entrée, ce qui mena Yuuri à penser qu'il serait drôle s'il prenait une gorgée de soupe bruyamment, juste pour briser la glace. Et encore une fois, son frère l'aurait réprimandé, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Shori le harcèle encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Donc Yuuri laissa tomber cette idée et se résigna à boire sa soupe calmement.

Il commença à se demander ce que sa famille faisait à Shinmakoku. Il fit la moue à la pensée qu'ils s'amusaient probablement plus pendant le dîner que lui. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Lord Hillary le surprit avec une question inattendue. « Votre Majesté, toute ma vie j'ai été curieux à propos de Shinmakoku. Est-ce différent de notre monde ? »

« … » fut la réponse de Yuuri. Il avait cru que Lord Hillary ne savait rien de Shinmakoku, ni qu'il en était le Roi.

Shori fut suffisamment gentil pour répondre à sa place. D'un air supérieur, il dit, « C'est très différent. Ils vivent essentiellement au Moyen Age et sont en retard. »

« En retard ? » répondit rapidement Yuuri quand il entendit ces mots. « Tu as dit en retard ? De quelle manière ? »

« Je parle de leur technologie et de leurs idéaux. Ils devraient être heureux de t'avoir toi pour les ramener dans le 21éme siècle. »

« Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Pour rendre l'air pollué, le réchauffement de la planète, et pour introduire encore plus de pouvoir destructeur dans leur monde ? Pour augmenter le nombre d'espèces sauvages menacées ? Pour brûler les ressources naturelles ? C'est ça que je devrais faire ? Donner à Anissina encore plus d'idées ? Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par idéaux ? »

Tout le monde fixait Yuuri tandis qu'il répondait à la remarque de Shori. Puis, ils se tournèrent vers Shori pour savoir ce qu'il entendait par 'idéaux'.

« Ce dont je veux parler, c'est leur guerre insensée. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Yuuri. « Guerre insensée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Shori. « La guerre entre les humains et les mazokus. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Yuuri. « Oh, je vois, il n'y a donc pas de guerres religieuses, ethniques, raciales ou territoriales actuellement sur Terre. La dernière fois que je me suis renseigné, il y avait des millions de personnes qui mourraient de faim à cause d'une guerre ethnique idéaliste en Afrique. Et, c'est une guerre entre humains ! Au moins, les problèmes entre humains et mazokus viennent de la peur et de l' incapacité à comprendre la manière de vivre des autres. »

A la dernière remarque de Yuuri, Lord Hillary l'interrompit. « La peur et l'incompréhension ? De quelle manière ? »

« Les mazokus dans mon monde ne font qu'un avec un élément. Nous avons un pouvoir à l'intérieur de nous appelé maryoku, de la magie. Certains sont plus puissants que d'autres. Les humains d'un côté n'ont pas un tel pouvoir. Ils ont peur de nous à cause de cela. De l'autre côté, les mazokus ne comprennent pas les humains. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre l'urgence de vivre des humains puisque les mazokus vivent des centaines d'années comparées aux dizaines d'années que vivent les humains. Les mazokus ont peut de devenir proches des humains à cause de cela. J'espère changer cela. Et les humains ont peur des mazokus à cause de leur grande longévité. »

« Je comprends. Il s'agit plus de la peur de l'inconnu. » Lord Hillary comprit ce que Yuuri disait. Le jeune roi l'impressionnait.

« Oui, mais dans certains cas, il y a aussi un préjugé racial. » Yuuri pensait à Lord Stoffel von Spitzberg et Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld.

Shori prit la parole. « Pour donner un exemple, Yuuri et moi sommes appelés 'doubles noirs' »

« Doubles noirs ? » s'étonna Lord Hillary.

« Des yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs, c'est très rare là-bas. » répondit Shori.

Yuuri ajouta, « Les humains considèrent que nous apportons le malheur que nous sommes des monstres pour être exacts, alors que les Mazokus pensent que nous apportons la chance et la prospérité. »

« Je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient si un Nigérien se montrait là-bas ? » se demanda Angel à voix haute.

« Et bien… Moi ou Murata serions évincés de nos fonctions, ou il se ferait tuer instantanément s'il apparaissait à Grand Shimaron, » répondit Yuuri. Puis, il ajouta, « Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de ce pauvre Nigérien dans tous les cas. »

« Vous ne voulez pas être roi ? » demanda Lord Hillary.

« Non, je ne voulais pas insinuer ça, » répondit rapidement Yuuri. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je souhaiterais ne pas avoir un tuteur/conseiller pleurnichard, un garde du corps qui ne sait pas blaguer et qui pense qu'il est drôle, un général et conseiller tout le temps mécontent, qui lance les regards les plus flippants que personne n'ait jamais vu, et un fiancé fougueux, qui est toujours un gamin et dont les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont 'mauviette' et 'tricheur'. »

« Fiancé ? » demanda un Lord Hillary stupéfié, « mais vous êtes si jeune ! »

« C'était un accident. » expliqua Yuuri.

Shori ajouta, « Un malentendu culturel. » A cet instant, Angel et Jose se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu. Cela ne semblait plus être un simple accident ou un malentendu culturel.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez briser cet engagement si vous le vouliez ? » demanda Sharon. Elle sentait qu'il y avait davantage à creuser dans cette histoire.

« Je ne veux pas. » répondit Yuuri d'un air sérieux.

« Yuuri ? » questionna Shori, étonné du ton de son jeune frère.

« Je te parlerai de ça plus tard Shori. » Un serveur ôta la soupe que Yuuri avait fini alors qu'il parlait.

Bob décida d'orienter la conversation dans une autre direction. « Angel, des félicitations sont de rigueur après ce match incroyable que l'Espagne a joué hier contre l'Australie. On dirait que l'Espagne va encore être classée numéro 1. Désolé Jose. » Jose grogna, sachant qu'à cause de ça, le Brésil allait être classé deuxième.

« Oui, je suis assez fier des joueurs, » dit Angel.

La conversation se poursuivit et une dispute éclata entre Angel et Jose sur qui allait gagné la prochaine coupe du monde, l'Espagne ou le Brésil. Lord Hillary précisa qu'il ne fallait pas oublier l'Angleterre dans leurs statistiques. Shori ajouta aussi le Japon. Yuuri se dit que Murata aurait adoré la conversation puisqu'il était un fanatique du football.

… **Château du Serment du Sang**

…**Salle à Manger Royale**

Alors que le second plat, qui consistait en un canard sauvage braisé à la sauce à l'orange rouge, était servi, Gwendal dit, « Je ne veux plus de jeux stupides avec la nourriture à cette table. » Murata donna un coup de coude à Wolfram et dit « Kwok ! » Yozak entendit le bruit et dut réprimer un rire. Gwendal foudroya du regard les trois hommes.

« Excuse-moi Ken, » dit Greta, « qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? »

« J'ai fait kwok. Comme un canard qui fait kwok kwok, » informa Murata. « Sur Terre, ils font quack quack. »

Gwendal se caressa la tempe gauche, alors que son œil gauche était agité de tics.

« Ils ne font pas kwok ? » demanda sournoisement Wolfram.

« Non, ils font bien QUACK QUACK ! »

« Yuuri m'a dit que, sur Terre, les chats font miaou, au lieu de beeehhhh, » dit Greta.

Ce à quoi Murata précisa joyeusement, «Ce sont les moutons sur Terre qui font BEEEHHHH ! »

Des grognements purent être entendus venant de Gwendal. D'abord, il avait du supporter des 'slurps' à n'en plus finir, et maintenait c'était les bruits d'animaux. Günter remarqua les grognements de Gwendal et décida de se venger de ce qu'il l'avait obligé à faire tout à l'heure. Il demanda donc, « Quel bruit font les vaches sur Terre, Votre Altesse ? »

« Et bien, au lieu de faire… » Greta et Wolfram se joignirent à Murata pour faire, « maaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh. »

Murata poursuivit seul. « Ils font… » Ce fut à Conrad de se joindre à lui pour faire, « MEEEEEEEUUUUHHHH ! »

Tout le reste du dîné, au grand désespoir de Gwendal, des bruits d'animaux furent entendus autour de la table, jusqu'à ce que le dessert arrive.

…**Widder Hôtel**

…**Restaurant**

Yuuri était en train de manger son second plat, canard à l'orange braisé, avec une sauce au cognac, pensant à son autre famille et à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il souhaitait qu'elle soit présente ici. Il aurait probablement fait des bruits de canard pour faire rire Greta, agaçant par là même Gwendal. Wolfram l'aurait appelé mauviette et lui aurait dit d'arrêter. Mais, Yuuri savait que, intérieurement, Wolfram riait de ses bouffonneries. Mince, le mazoku blond lui manquait…et Greta aussi maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Yuuri mangea rapidement en écoutant les autres converser avec animation. La conversation était toujours centrée sur le football et la coupe du monde. Il avait été surpris quand Sharon avait fièrement annoncé que sa patrie natale, les USA, avait 'botté les fesses', comme elle l'avait dit, de l'Espagne. Il ne savait pas que Sharon était également intéressée par le football, ou peut-être que c'était juste une affaire de fierté nationale. Yuuri se demanda finalement quelle équipe Bob supportait. « Bob, quelle pays supportez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Bob sourit et répondit, « Je supporte toutes les nations. »

Puis, Sharon ajouta, « Bob supporte toutes les nations, mais je me demande pourquoi il sautait dans tous les sens quand la Suisse s'est qualifiée ? »

« Qui supportez-vous Votre Majesté ? » demanda Bob.

« Je crois que je dois dire le Japon, » répondit Yuuri. Puis, il ajouta, « Je ne suis pas tellement fan du football. Je préfère le base-ball. »

« En fait, c'est un fanatique du base-ball. » précisa Shori.

« Je crois que c'est vrai. J'essaye d'en faire le sport national à Shinmakoku. »

Les conversations s'orientèrent alors vers le base-ball, auxquelles participèrent activement Yuuri, Jose et Sharon. Angel et Lord Hillary restaient silencieux, ne connaissant rien à ce sport. Yuuri expliqua comment Conrad avait ordonné la construction d'un terrain de base-ball, comment Conrad et lui avaient joué un match avec quelques habitants, comment il apprenait à Greta à jouer, et comment il essayait de faire s'intéresser Wolfram à ce sport, sans succès pour l'instant. Il aurait vraiment voulu que Wolfram participe. Tout le monde nota à quel point toutes les conversations de Yuuri semblaient toujours inclure Wolfram.

…**Château du Serment du Sang**

…**Salle à Manger Royale**

Les domestiques avaient nettoyé la table, et le dessert ainsi que le thé avaient été servi. Le dessert consistait en un simple gâteau remplies de fraises, surmontée d'une crème fouettée à la vanille et aux fraises. Murata joua lentement avec sa crème fouettée au grand agacement de Wolfram. « Mmmmmmm » dit Murata alors qu'il léchait doucement un peu de crème, en regardant Wolfram du coin de l'œil.

« Arrêtez ça ! » dit Wolfram dans un faible murmure, visiblement irrité.

« Je n'y peux rien. C'est…trop bon. » chuchota Murata, de telle sorte que seul Wolfram l'entende.

« Délicieux ou pas…arrêtez ! » dit Wolfram du bout des lèvres.

Murata prit une autre cuillère de crème fouettée avec un peu de gâteau, et s'apprêtait à le lécher quand Wolfram dit, « Greta, il va être l'heure pour toi d'aller au lit. » Murata mangea rapidement son morceau de gâteau, comprenant ce que Wolfram avait insinué.

« Mais, il est encore tôt Wolfram. » se plaignit Greta.

« Je crois que Wolfram a raison Greta, » dit Gwendal en jetant un œil au bar.

« Je vais te lire le chapitre suivant du Petit Chaperon Vermillon. » ajouta Wolfram.

« Peux-tu me lire ma nouvelle histoire ? » demanda Greta, alors qu'elle mangeait un gros morceau de son dessert.

Wolfram eut un mauvais pressentiment, « Quelle nouvelle histoire ? »

« Poison Lady Anissina et le monstres à la carapace verte et aux yeux bleus ! » déclara Greta.

« C'est la dernière histoire en date pour enfants que j'ai écrit, » dit Anissina. Puis, elle ajouta en regardant Gwendal, « Je me suis inspiré de toi pour faire l'antagoniste Gwendal. » Ce à quoi Gwendal grogna, alors que plusieurs gloussements purent être entendus autour de la table.

« Dépêche-toi et finit ton dessert Greta. Il faut que je lise ça ! » s'exclama un Wolfram enthousiaste.

« Tu ferais mieux de lui lire Le Petit Chaperon Vermillon. » dit Gwendal.

Greta et Wolfram l'ignorèrent et finirent rapidement leur dessert. Wolfram se leva brusquement de table, prit Greta par la main, et quitta rapidement la salle à manger. Les autres, avec des sourires aux lèvres, finirent également leur dessert.

Les domestiques enlevèrent rapidement les plats vides, puis Murata se leva de table, se dirigea vers le bar, et dit, « Qui veut un digestif ? »

…**Widder Hôtel**

…**Restaurant**

Yuuri était tranquillement, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, en train de manger son gâteau aux fraises surmonté de crème fouettée au Grand Marnier. Plusieurs conversations avaient lieu autour de la table. Quand quelqu'un lui demander quelque chose, il hochait juste la tête en réponse. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il était trop plongé dans ses pensées concernant un certain blond pour faire attention aux questions que les autres lui posaient. Pourquoi, après tout ce temps, Wolfram voulait-il briser leur engagement ? Wolfram n'était-il pas vraiment amoureux de lui, comme il l'avait proclamé plusieurs fois depuis quelques années ? En fait, la dernière fois que Wolfram lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, c'était il y a plusieurs mois. L'avait-il, lui Yuuri, fait attendre trop longtemps ?

Shori remarquant que le calme anormal venant de son frère, l'appela. « Yuuri ? » Celui-ci avait l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Yuuri ? » ressaya plus fort Shori.

« Mmmmm. » répondit Yuuri.

« Yuu-chan ! »

Yuuri fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées, « Désolé…Oui, Shori ? »

Shori se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Yuuri. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de son frère, se pencha, et chuchota, « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Yuuri plongea dans le regard de Shori et ne vit rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude fraternelle. Yuuri réfléchit une seconde et sut que s'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un de ses problèmes très vite, il allait exploser. Qui était le plus apte à l'écouter sinon Shori ? IL pouvait être un royal emmerdeur quand il le voulait et la plupart du temps, il voulait interférer dans sa vie, mais quand il s'agissait de sa vie privée, il ne disait jamais rien. « Est-ce que je peux te parler…en privé ? » demanda discrètement Yuuri.

« Bien sûr, suis-moi. » Shori se redressa et les excusa aux autres. Yuuri ramassa son sac à dos et suivit Shori hors du restaurant. Une fois hors du restaurant, ils trouvèrent un canapé bien à l'abri, dans un coin du hall d'entrée. Shori dirigea Yuuri à cet endroit et ils s'assirent tous les deux.

« Alors Yuu-chan, cela t'embêterait de me dire ce qui te tracasse ? » Shori leva la main pour empêcher son frère de l'interrompre. « Et avant que tu ne me réponde 'rien', je t'affirme qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Aujourd'hui, tu ne t'es pas comporté de façon insouciante comme tu le fais d'habitude. »

« C'était si flagrant que ça ? »

« Oui. En plus, tu m'as répondu sèchement toute la journée. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas mérité. Mais, d'habitude, tu ne fais que m'ignorer. »

« Vraiment ? » Yuuri fit un grand sourire à son frère.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

Yuuri prit son sac à dos sur les genoux, ouvrit la petite pochette sur le devant et en sortit un sac en plastique. A l'intérieur du sac, Shori remarqua qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin. Yuuri tendit le sac en plastique à son frère. Shori le prit et l'ouvrit, sortant le morceau de papier. Il le déplia et essaya de lire ce qui était écrit. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que ça disait puisque c'était écrit en langage mazoku. La seule chose qu'il comprit vraiment, c'était le nom de Yuuri et le nom de Wolfram. Il n'avait pas eu réellement l'occasion d'étudier le langage des mazoku puisqu'il se préparait à devenir le successeur de Bob. « Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit. »

« C'est une requête officielle. Dans les grandes lignes, ça dit que Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld veut rompre son engagement avec le Roi Yuuri Shibuya. »

« Yuu-chan ! » s'exclama Shori avec inquiétude et surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il en a marre de moi. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au bal. »

« Quel bal ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Yuuri lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et ce qui s'était dit. L'expression de Shori s'assombrit quand il entendit ce que ces soi-disant ladies avait dit. Il fit des remarques pendant l'histoire. Quand Yuuri finit de raconter ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, Shori dit, « Je peux comprendre pourquoi Wolfram ragerait. C'est tout à fait son style d'être impétueux et de sauter sur les conclusions. Mais, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça Yuu-chan. A moins bien sûr que tu n'es des sentiments pour lui. Ce qui est le cas je crois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuuri hocha la tête tristement.

Shori lui sourit en retour. « Et bien, il était temps que tu le réalises. »

Yuuri fixa son frère avec surprise.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai toujours su que tu ressentais quelque chose de particulier pour Wolfram. Tu aurais rompu cet engagement il y a bien longtemps si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Ouais, j'aime ce gamin. » déclara Yuuri en rougissant. Shori était la première personne à qui il confiait son éternel amour pour Wolfram.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai essayé à plusieurs occasions. Mais, à chaque fois que je tente de l'approcher, il se raidit et m'aboie dessus. Il dit 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux mauviette ?'. »

« Et laisse-moi deviner… tu t'enfuies comme une mauviette ! »

Yuuri baissa la tête, honteux. « Oui. »

Shori jeta un œil au parchemin qu'il tenait toujours. « Quels sont les mots exacts écrits là-dessus ? »

« Ca dit que Wolfram von Bielefeld souhaiterait mettre fin à cet engagement accidentel, du à un malentendu culturel, avec Yuuri Shibuya et bla, bla, bla. Très officiel. »

Shori leva un sourcil et sourit. « Pourquoi ne le signes-tu pas ? »

« Hein ? Je ne veux pas briser cet engagement. Je veux me marier avec lui éventuellement. »

« Signe-le. Cet engagement était accidentel après tout. Pourquoi ne le rends-tu pas non-accidentel ? »

« Hein ? »

« Romps l'engagement, puis gifle-le intentionnellement. Là, il comprendra tes sentiments. »

Yuuri resta les yeux fixés sur son frère et, pour la première fois de la journée, il sourit de son sourire si charmant et un peu idiot. « Je pourrais signer ce papier, puis le redemander en mariage devant tout le monde. De cette façon, personne ne dirait plus que notre engagement était un accident. » Le cerveau de Yuuri tournait à plein régime. « Je pourrais faire ça après-demain. Faire organiser un petit bal et dire que c'est parce que le Maoh veut une fête ! et puis, je pourrais lui donner son cadeau. »

« Tu pourrais faire ça…Mais attends, quel cadeau ? »

Yuuri ouvrit son sac à dos, sortit le sachet venant de la bijouterie et le tendit à Shori. Shori rendit le parchemin à Yuuri avec le sac en plastique, puis il prit le sachet venant de la bijouterie. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la boîte en velours. Il l'ouvrit, et ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez alors que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. « Yuuri…qu'est-ce que…où…comment… »

Yuuri décida de sortir son frère de sa détresse, et puis Bob comprendrait. « Je l'ai commandé il y a quelques mois, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici. Comment je l'ai payé ? Comme je te l'ai dit récemment, j'ai un salaire. Günter m'échange une partie de mon salaire en lingots d'or. Je l'ai ai pris avec moi hier, et Bob a été suffisamment gentil pour m'ouvrir un compte à mon nom. Et oui, j'ai parlé à Bob de tout ça la dernière fois que je suis venu. » Il ne prit pas la peine de parler des trocs avec Gwendal.

« Oh…pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Parce que tu fourres toujours ton nez dans mes affaires. Je voulais faire cela par moi-même. Et aussi, tu aurais parlé de ça à papa. Il aurait alors commencé à investir pour moi et je n'aurais plus entendu parler que d'investissements par-ci et d'investissements par-là. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire concernant papa et maman. » Shori hocha la tête à la déclaration de Yuuri. « Combien as-tu ramené ? »

« Et bien, j'ai demandé à Günter d'échanger une partie de mon salaire en deux kilos d'or. Il a dit que ce n'était pas assez pour Sa Majesté bien aimée, et donc il en a échangé pour 10 kilos. Et encore, il voulait en faire plus. »

« 10 KILOS ? Combien en as-tu ? »

« Je crois que Günter a dit qu'il y en a assez pour faire 500 kilos, » dit Yuuri de façon nonchalante. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris cette histoire de taux d'échanges. D'un autre côté, Shori, qui comprenait parfaitement les taux d'échanges, s'était presque évanoui. Il commença à calculer combien faisaient 500 kilos en francs suisses, puis en euros, puis en yens et enfin en dollars.

Finalement, Yuuri sortit Shori de ses pensées. « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois qu'il va aimé ? »

« C'est très beau. C'est une chaîne pour foulards, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de noir. Tout le monde va clairement voir tes intentions. » _(note de la traductrice :Je rappelle qu'il n'y a que la famille royale qui peut porter du noir. Donc, en offrant quelque chose de noir à Wolfram, Yuuri lui dit explicitement qu'il veut qu'il fasse parti de sa famille. J'explique tout ça parce que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que l'auteur voulait dire ^^)_

« Yep, personne ne pourra plus remettre en question notre relation. » Le visage de Yuuri s'assombrit alors qu'une autre pensée traversa son esprit. « Et s'il n'accepte pas ? »

« Yuuri, il t'acceptera toi, et le cadeau aussi, » le rassura Shori en lui tendant la boîte à bijoux. « Et s'il n'accepte pas, il nous entendra parler notre mère et moi. »

Yuuri sourit et dit, « C'est maman ! » Les deux frères se mirent à rire, et Shori tira Yuuri vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. « Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu-chan. Tout va bien se passer. »

Toujours dans les bras de son frère, Yuuri demanda, « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec moi ? J'aimerais avoir un membre de la famille au bal. »

Shori éloigna gentiment Yuuri, et le regarda avec surprise. « Est-ce que tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me demandes de t'accompagner ? »

Yuuri réfléchit là-dessus. « C'est vrai. »

« Pour la première fois que tu me le demandes…je dois refuser. Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai plusieurs choses en attente à faire ici. »

« Oh… »

« Pourquoi ne ramènes-tu pas Wolfram ici, comme ça nous pourrons tous célébrer le moment. Je parie qu'il appréciera l'idée. »

« Très bien, je vais faire ça ! »

« Quand as-tu prévu de partir ? »

« Tard dans la soirée. » Yuuri pensa qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité à Shori. « Et aussi, ton ami Angel est très persuasif. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir avec moi en tant que docteur voulant apprendre plus de choses sur les traitements mazoku. »

« Pas en tant qu'ambassadeur ? »

« Pas en tant qu'ambassadeur. Bien que je pense que ce soit une bonne idée, je vais devoir en parler à Gwendal et Günter d'abord. »

« Je suis content que tu aimes l'idée. »

« Oui, ça m'a aussi donné l'idée de la personne que je vais envoyer en tant qu'ambassadeur ici, » dit Yuuri en levant un sourcil en direction de son frère.

« Qui ? »

« Tu verras. »

« Pas Anissina ? » demanda Shori effrayé.

« Oh, par la grâce de Shinou, nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde. » dit un frère aîné vraiment soulagé.

L'attention de Yuuri fut attirée vers l'entrée du restaurant, quand il vit Jose leur faire un signe de la main. « Shori, Jose nous appelle. »

« Je crois que nous allons bientôt partir. »

Les deux frères se levèrent et s'approchèrent de Jose, alors que le reste du groupe les rejoignaient. Il était temps de retourner à la résidence de Bob.

A suivre…

Encore un chapitre de bouclé. Pour information, plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si j'arrêtais la traduction parce que je ne poste pas rapidement. Non, je n'arrêterai pas, mais l'auteur de cette fiction met plusieurs mois pour poster un seul chapitre et je la rattrape de plus en plus. Donc, j'essaye de ne pas poster trop vite pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus de 6 mois pour un nouveau chapitre.

Actuellement, l'auteur a publié 24 chapitres et n'en a pas publié un autre depuis juin de l'année dernière. Pourtant, elle assure à tout le monde qu'elle n'abandonne pas cette fiction. J'espère que c'est le cas, car je serais triste de ne pas pouvoir vous apporter de fin à cette histoire.

Sinon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les nobles reprennent la lecture du journal. Je sens que je vais m'éclater à traduire, c'est ces passages-là que je préfère.

A bientôt pour de nouveaux délires !


	22. Chapter 22

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Voici déjà le nouveau chapitre. Vu que l'on retrouve ce que Yuuri écrit dans son journal, j'ai eu une de ces motivation pour traduire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Au fait, même après ce que vous lirez, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est toujours du YuurixWolfram. Merci à tout ce qui lisent cette histoire et qui me laissent des reviews. Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 22 : Page 16

_Murata avait demandé qui voulait un verre, mais Gwendal secoua la tête et montra discrètement les domestiques. Murata comprit l'insinuation, il fallait attendre que le personnel parte._

_Murata s'approcha du bar et vérifia que tout était en ordre. Il jeta un œil à la bouteille de tequila. Elle était à moitié pleine. Et bien, ils avaient vraiment tapé dans la tequila durant l'après-midi. Il se tourna vers Gwendal et remarqua qu'il commençait à s'agiter. Les domestiques prenaient trop de temps pour nettoyer la table._

_Enfin, après de longues minutes, le personnel s'excusa et partit. Murata put apercevoir les visages déçus des domestiques. Elles voulaient vraiment savoir ce que ce passait, il pouvait le parier. Plus tard, il allait sans doute laisser échapper des informations peu importantes. Comme ça, la loterie de l'Amour aurait quelques petites améliorations, avec les compliments de Ken Murata. _

_Dès que le personnel partit, Günter se leva de sa chaise et demanda, « Devrais-je lancer un sort pour bloquer la porte de service ? »_

_Gwendal lui répondit, « Je pense que ce serait mieux, et place aussi une barrière insonorisante autour de la pièce. Fais aussi en sorte qu'elle résiste au rire de Yozak… » Tout le monde se tourna vers Yozak qui rougissait. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire aux trucs marrants que le gamin dit, » se justifia-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête._

_Günter ferma les yeux et commença à psalmodier les sorts dans sa tête. Le processus allait prendre quelques minutes._

_Murata, à l'autre bout de la pièce, commençait à arranger les verres pour les boissons. Il balaya du regard le chariot pour voir s'il y avait un service à saké. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y en avait pas. Il voulait du saké. La prochaine fois qu'il irait au Japon, il devrait ramener plusieurs services à saké. _

_Tout le monde restait silencieux pendant que Günter plaçait les barrières. Günter pouvait perdre sa concentration s'ils parlaient, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se diriger vers le bar de Murata. Silencieusement, tout le monde se leva de leurs chaises et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers le bar._

_Murata remarqua comment cinq paires d'yeux parcouraient le bar. Il comprit facilement ce que chaque personne, debout devant lui, voulait. Il était sur le point de verser un verre de Chambord pour Celi, mais se rappela qu'elle l'avait déjà goûté. Il se demanda ce qui pourrait lui convenir. N'avait-elle pas dit que la bouteille du Louis XIII était magnifique ? Celi semblait être une lady qui apprécierait un bon cognac. Il prit un verre à cognac et versa un peu de Louis XIII dedans. Il lui tendit. Celi fut surprise que le Sage lui ait donné un verre venant de la superbe bouteille. Il était sur le point de lui chuchoter le pourquoi de sa décision, quand Günter dit, « Je pense que j'ai fini. Quelqu'un pourrait vérifier pour moi ? »_

_« Je vais vérifier, » se porta volontaire Conrad. « Yozak, pourrais-tu rire bruyamment pour moi quand je serai hors de la pièce ? » Yozak hocha la tête et Conrad quitta la pièce par la porte de service en fermant la porte derrière lui._

_Yozak réfléchit à quelque chose de drôle et se mit à rire sans réserve. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus drôle que Sa Royale Majesté Yuuri pensant qu'il pourrait être enceint ? Il ne fallait pas lui laisser oublier l'histoire du gant sous la chemise. Plus il y pensait, plus il riait. Après une minute, on put entendre frapper à la porte de service. Günter ouvrit la porte, et Conrad fut accueilli par le rire de Yozak._

_« La barrière insonorisante fonctionne Günter, et je n'ai pas pu ouvrir la porte, » informa Conrad. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Yozak, tu peux arrêter de rire. »_

_« Je…je…ne peux pas ! Le gant…sous…la chemise ! » dit Yozak entre deux rires alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Tout le monde se tourna vers Yozak et se mit à rire._

_Finalement, après une minute de rires, Murata s'adressa à Celi, « Je me suis dit que, puisque vous avez déjà essayé le Chambord, vous voudriez goûter le Louis XIII. »_

_« Comme d'habitude Votra Altesse, vous avez raison. » roucoula Celi._

_Puis, Murata se tourna vers Anissina et lui demanda, « Voudriez-vous essayer le Château Kyappogue ? »_

_« Vous m'impressionnez Votre Altesse. Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda Anissina._

_« Vous semblez être une lady qui aime les whiskys, et un whisky irlandais vous va parfaitement, » répondit Murata en lui tendant un verre._

_Gwendal reçut, bien sûr, le cognac Louis XIII. Il le fit tournoyer dans son verre, le tint dans ses deux mains, et le sentit. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un petit sourire satisfait était apparu sur son visage._

_On donna à Conrad le whisky Malt Scottish, de 42 ans d'âge. Il leva un sourcil alors qu'il humait le liquide. IL avait un arôme très plaisant. Il fallait le siroter et pas le descendre en une gorgée. Il fallait le déguster lentement._

_Günter était une énigme. Il avait déjà essayé tous les sherries, et Murata était perplexe. « Lord von Christ, que voulez-vous essayer ? Et, s'il vous plaît, goûtez à autre chose que les sherries. »_

_« Je pensais à un shery, mais vous avez peut-être raison. »_

_Murata se tapota le menton, pensif. Il se tourna vers le bar, inclina la tête, et le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte de service._

_Yozak s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Sangria entra en s'excusant et dit, « Nous sommes désolées de vous déranger Excellences. Nous avons oublié de poser ce service sur le chariot. » Elle souleva le plateau qu'elle portait pour que tout le monde puisse voir. A la grande joie de Murata, le plateau contenait de la vaisselle ressemblant étrangement à un service à saké._

_« Sangria, merci beaucoup, » dit Murata en lui prenant le plateau. Puis, il remarqua que Doria et Effe étaient derrière elle. Doria portait une petite urne d'eau chaude, et Effe tenait un bol de glace. Murata était à présent ravi. « Ladies, posez tout cela sur le bar, s'il vous plaît. Et merci beaucoup. » Doria et Effe firent ce qu'on leur avait dit pendant que Murata plaçait le chariot devant sa chaise._

_Les trois domestiques s'apprêtaient à partir quand Murata les stoppa. « Ladies, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre excellent travail aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que vous goûtiez l'une de ces boissons. »_

_Les domestiques, comme le dictait l'étiquette, protestèrent qu'elles ne devraient pas. Murata dit qu'il ne voulait pas entendre cela et servit deux verres de Grand Marnier et deux verres de Cointreau. Il tendit les verres aux domestiques, qui rougissaient, et elles les prirent avec reconnaissance. Elles s'inclinèrent plusieurs fois avec gratitude et quittèrent la pièce._

_Dehors, dans le couloir de service, les domestiques se ruèrent vers les cuisines où Lasana finissait de nettoyer. Elle fut surprise et impatiente quand elle vit les alcools. Elle devrait remercier le Sage plus tard._

_Revenons à la salle à manger, où Murata versait de l'eau chaude dans un bol._

_« Lord von Christ, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour un peu de saké ? » Murata savait que Günter apprécierait le saké._

_« J'en serais ravi, » dit un Günter vraiment excité. Il se rappela combien c'était délicieux quand il en avait goûté sur Terre, dans la maison de Sa Majesté._

_Yozak entendit l'échange et demanda, « Cela vous embêterait si je me joignais à vous ? »_

_« Je pensais que tu voudrais essayer le Stoli ou l'Absolute ? » dit Murata._

_Yozak fit un grand sourire. « La nuit va être longue et il y aura de nombreuses autres occasions pour tout essayer. »_

_La bouche de Murata s'ouvrit en grand. Yozak allait anéantir son bar ! Murata prit le bol et le plaça devant sa chaise. Il prit les trois bouteilles de saké et les plaça également sur la table. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il retourna au bar, prit les deux liqueurs Godiva et deux verres, retourna à la table et plaça les bouteilles et verres devant la place de Wolfram. 'Pourquoi le Sage fait-il cela ?' se demandèrent toutes les personnes à l'unisson._

_« Excusez-moi, » commença Gwendal un peu confus, « mais, pourquoi avez-vous posé les bouteilles devant la chaise de Wolfram ? »_

_« Comment pourrais-je vous dire cela, » dit le Grand Sage. « Quand je vous ai annoncé combien de pages il restait tout à l'heure, mes yeux ont vu quelques mots de la page suivante. » Il secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Comment allait-il annoncer ça, en effet._

_« Et qu'étaient ces mots ? » demanda Gwendal, avec une teinte de peur dans la voix. Personne d'autre n'osa demander._

_Murata sourit innocemment et déclara, d'une petite voix, « Comment j'ai rencontré le Roi Saralegui. »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_La pièce restait mortellement calme. Le silence régnait. Pas une respiration ne fut entendu. Tout le monde pensait la même chose. Ils devaient s'enfuir d'ici, et vite. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Gwendal dit, « Ca ne sera pas suffisant. Vous n'avez pas quelque chose de plus fort ? »_

_« Je lui ai donné les bouteilles ! Je vais remplacer les verres par des plus grands, » déclara Murata en regardant les deux verres trop chétifs._

_« Donnez-lui deux verres à cognac, et remplissez-les à ras bord avant qu'il ne revienne ! » aboya Gwendal. Juste alors qu'il allait déguster son succulent cognac, il avait du entendre ça !_

_Le toujours vigilant Conrad dit, « Je crois que nous devrions élaborer un autre plan , en plus de le calmer avec de l'alcool. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas fuir tout simplement, » suggéra Yozak._

_« Je suis pour ! » s'exclama Günter._

_« Vous deux, mes garçons, » dit Celi en regardant ses fils, « vous allez lui annoncer avant que nous recommencions la lecture. »_

_« Mère, il prendra mieux la nouvelle si vous lui dites, » dit Gwendal extraordinairement gentiment._

_Conrad acquiesça, « Gwendal a raison, Mère. Vous êtes plus maternelle, gentille, douce et calme pour lui dire les choses. Enfin, je…je crois que vous l'êtes plus que nous. »_

_« Comment Wolfie appelle Yuuri…ah oui…une MAUVIETTE. Vous êtes tous les deux des MAUVIETTES ! » aboya Celi à ses deux fils plus âgés. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai élevé deux mauviettes ! » Elle les foudroya du regard, croisa les bras et se vexa. « Bien ! Je vais le faire. » Elle pointa ses deux fils, qui se recroquevillaient sur place, « De toute façon, je crois que vous auriez causé plus de problèmes si vous lui aviez dit. »_

_Murata jeta un œil à Celi. Wolfram avait hérité de sa beauté et de son tempérament._

_« Et bien, c'est réglé. Et en ce qui concerne l'arrangement des chaises… » Gwendal fut interrompu par Günter. « Je crois que ce serait mieux si vous, Celi et Gwendal vous asseyez à côté de lui, et que les autres s'assoient à l'opposé. »_

_« Mauviette ! » rétroqua Celi._

_Günter se mit derrière Yozak pour se protéger._

_« Je m'assiérais à côté de lui. » annonça Yozak. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Conrad._

_« J'ai dit que je m'assiérais à côté de lui. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire. Ca ne peut pas être pire que les inventions d'Anissina. »_

_« Je préférerais faire face à une invention qu'à un Lord Gamin quand on mentionne Saralegui devant lui, » assura Günter de derrière Yozak._

_« Je me servirais de ça Günter, » dit Anissina. Maintenant, elle savait comment faire pour que Günter courre jusqu'à son labo. En le menaçant de mentionner Saralegui en face de Wolfram._

_« Je m'assiérais de l'autre côté, » déclara Murata._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage Votre Altesse. Il pourrait flamber le journal, » dit Günter._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne le fera pas. Je lui parlerais rapidement avant que nous commencions la lecture. »_

_« Si vous pensez que ça ira, alors c'est réglé ! » dit Gwendal._

_« Je vais m'asseoir à la place de Shibuya, Wolfram sera à sa place habituelle et Yozak, tu te mettras où j'étais assis tout à l'heure. »_

_« Ca marche. »_

_« Vous voyez, ces deux-là ne sont pas des mauviettes, » déclara Celi à ses deux fils trouillards._

_Murata, avec l'aide de Yozak, déplacèrent le service à saké à la place de Yuuri. Il commença à préparer le saké, sous le regard de Yozak et Günter. Murata versa finalement le saké dans des plus petites coupelles et leur tendit les coupelles. Günter commenta, « Vous n'allez pas vous en servir une ? »_

_« Vous voyez, en tant qu'hôte, je sers mes invités. En retour, l'invité sert un verre pour l'hôte. »_

_« Je vois, » dit Günter, et il entreprit de servir une coupelle pour Murata de la même manière que celui-ci l'avait fait._

_Tous les autres s'étaient assis à leur place et commençaient à déguster leur verres. On put entendre un faible gémissement venant de Gwendal. On fit des commentaires sur les boissons autour de la table._

_Après quelques minutes, la porte principale s'ouvrit et Wolfram entra en riant. « Oui, Anissina, le méchant de l'histoire est le meilleur que tu aies créé ! » annonça-t-il en s'avançant._

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Wolfram. Il semblait être de bonne humeur, ce qui, ils le savaient, n'allait pas durer longtemps._

_« Merci Wolfram. Mon prochain méchant sera un fantôme blanc, une mauviette avec des cheveux lavandes, » informa Anissina à Wolfram._

_« Il va falloir que je lise ça également, » dit Wolfram alors qu'il se tenait devant sa chaise._

_Wolfram était sur le point de s'asseoir quand il remarqua les deux bouteilles et les verres remplis de cognac devant lui. Il jeta un coup œil à tout le monde, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient assis de cette façon. Il se tourna vers le Sage, des questions pleins les yeux. « Pourquoi ces deux bouteilles se trouvent là ? »_

_« Et bien, mon chéri, » commença sa mère, « tu vois, tu as deux mauviettes pour frères. »_

_« MERE ! » s'exclamèrent Gwendal et Conrad._

_« Uh ? »_

_« Oui Wolfie, ce sont tous les deux des mauviettes. »_

_« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »_

_« Et bien, vois-tu ,on parle du Roi Saralegui dans la page suivante, et tes deux frères m'ont demandé de te le dire puisqu'ils se sont dégonflés. »_

_Wolfram fixa sa mère. Son œil droit commença à avoir des tics. Alors, la mauviette allait parler du Roi des Rats. Puis, Wolfram se tourna vers ses deux frères. « Mauviettes ! » Il prit un verre d'alcool et en but la moitié. « Comment savez-vous que Sara est le sujet de discussion de la page suivante ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne._

_« Voyez-vous Lord von Bielefeld, » dit Murata, « Quand je vous ai informé du nombre de pages qui restaient, j'ai vu le nom du Roi Saralegui. »_

_« Il pourrait juste parler du fait que ce rat vient ici. »_

_« Shibuya a écrit 'Comment j'ai rencontré le Roi Saralegui'. »_

_Murata aurait juré que, quand Wolfram avait tourné la tête vers lui, il l'avait fait façon 'exorciste'. Wolfram cligna de ses grands yeux vers Murata. Sans voir ce qu'il faisait, il termina le verre d'une traite. « Finissons-en. Lisez ! » dit-il d'une voix froide._

_« Je voudrais bien le lire, mais le journal n'a pas encore été ramené, » dit Murata en se tournant vers Conrad._

_Conrad finit son whisky. Il était temps de distraire Wolfram. « Cela vous embêterait-il de me servir un autre verre pendant que je vais chercher le journal ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Murata alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers le bar. « Lord Weller, avant que vous ne partiez, » Murata remplit un verre de Liqueur 43, « pouvez-vous donner cette Liqueur 43 à Dacascos ? Je voudrais montrer ma gratitude pour son travail d'aujourd'hui. »_

_« Bien sûr, je serais heureux de lui dire que cela vient de vous, » assura Conrad en prenant le verre que lui tendait Murata. Il quitta la pièce avec le verre dans les mains._

_Une minute plus tard, Conrad était à son bureau. Dacascos était debout avec sa lance dans la main quand Conrad arriva. « Repos Dacascos. Tout va bien ? »_

_« OUI SIR ! »_

_« Bien. Tiens, prends ça, » dit Conrad en tendant le verre au soldat. « Son Altesse le Sage veut te remercier pour ton travail d'aujourd'hui. C'est de la Liqueur 43. J'espère que tu aimeras. » Dacascos ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fixa le verre que Lord Weller tenait. Il leva lentement la main et prit le verre des mains de Lord Weller. « S'il vous plaît, remerciez le Grand Sage pour moi Sir. Je le remercierais formellement demain. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Dacascos, » dit Conrad en entrant dans son bureau._

_Dacascos était parti quand Conrad sortit du bureau avec le journal en main. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, il fut stoppé par Doria. « Lord Weller ? »_

_« Oui Doria, »_

_« Allez-vous voir Lord von Bielefeld dans la soirée ? »_

_« Il est dans la salle à manger royale. Vous avez besoin de lui pour quelque chose ? » demanda Conrad._

_« C'est juste qu'il a laissé ce morceau de parchemin dans la pochette de la veste qu'il nous a demandé de nettoyer. Je ne sais pas si c'est important. »_

_« Pourquoi ne pas me le donner et je lui remettrai. »_

_« Merci Sir. » dit Doria en lui tendant le papier. « Bonne nuit Lord Weller. »_

_« Bonne nuit Doria. »_

_Conrad mit distraitement le papier dans une de ses poches. Il était tenté de lire ce que Yuuri avait dit à propos de Saralegui. Il ouvrit le journal et trouva la bonne page. Il était écrit en langage mazoku, 'Comment j'ai rencontré le Roi Saralegui et mes aventures avec lui'. Conrad grogna. Wolfram n'allait pas aimer ça._

_Dans la salle à manger, Murata avait servi du saké pour tout le monde. Günter, en retour, avait resservi Murata. Wolfram avait pris la nouvelle avec sérénité. Il avait bu un des verre de Godiva et deux coupelles de saké. Alors que Conrad entrait dans la pièce, Wolfram riait à l'imitation que Yozak faisait de Günter, quand il s'était caché derrière lui. « Encore une mauviette ! Je suis entouré de MAUVIETTES ! » cria Wolfram en plaisantant. Conrad était soulagé que la pièce ne brûle pas et que tout le monde soit encore vivant._

_Conrad se dirigea vers Murata et lui tendit le journal. Il espérait que d'avoir mis le Sage à côté de Wolfram était une bonne idée. Conrad retourna à sa chaise pour trouver son verre à nouveau plein et une coupelle de saké. Il s'assit et décida de prendre une gorgée de saké._

_« Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer avec la page suivante si cela convient à tout le monde. » annonça Murata. Tout le monde acquiesça et il put démarrer._

_Murata s'éclaircit la groge._

Je viens juste de penser. Comment je vais annoncer à Wolfram que Sara va venir ? Dois-je dire, « Hé, Wolfram, Sara va venir, » puis m'enfuir,

_« Mauviette ! »_

ou, « Wolfram, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Sara va venir, » puis m'enfuir, ou peut-être je pourrais lui passer une note et m'enfuir pendant qu'il la lit.

_« Dans n'importe quelle situation, il finit toujours par s'enfuir, » commenta Yozak._

Quelque soit ma manière de lui dire, je vais quand même devoir m'enfuir. Devrais-je être celui qui lui annoncera ? Peut-être Gwendal ? Ou Conrad ? Peut-être Celi pourrait-elle lui annoncer pour nous ?

_« Maintenant, il veut envoyer l'un de vous trois pour me le dire, quelle MAUVIETTE ! » Wolfram secoua ses boucles d'or. « Pourquoi tout le monde est-il si effrayé à l'idée de me dire que ce Roi des Rats Saralegui de Petit Shimaron vient ici ? Je ne comprends pas. Je suis si effrayant que ça ? »_

_« Et bien, mon chéri, tu piques de sacrés crises de colère quand Saralegui est mentionné, » répondit sa mère d'une voix douce. Ses frères décidèrent qu'il fallait mieux garder le silence._

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Wolfram s'indigna et haleta. Murata regarda à sa droite, pouvant jurer avoir vu de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Wolfram._

_« Je veux juste voir à quelle vitesse ils peuvent s'enfuir, » dit Yozak en riant et en donnant un coup de coude à Wolfram. « Lequel des trois penses-tu qu'il pourrait s'enfuir le plus loin le plus vite ? »_

_Wolfram se tourna vers Yozak. « Gwendal serait le premier à la traîne, puis probablement Yuuri ensuite, et Conrad serait celui qui s'est le plus éloigné puisque ses jambes sont plus longues que celles de Yuuri. »_

_« Mais, Shibuya pourrait sauter dans une flaque ou une fontaine, » dit Murata._

_« Vous n'avez pas tord, » admit Wolfram._

_Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard suite à cet échange entre Wolfram, Murata et Yozak. C'était probablement la meilleure idée que personne n'ait eu de placer ces deux farceurs près de Wolfram._

_« Poursuivez s'il vous plaît. Voyons ce que cette mauviette a à dire de plus, » dit Wolfram._

Peut-être que nous quatre, nous pourrions attendre qu'il ait mangé une délicieuse, onctueuse, succulente mousse au chocolat blanc, et puis lui dire. Où sont les oiseaux de mauvais présages quand on en a besoin ? Je vais juste lui annoncer quand je le verrai. Il le prendra peut-être mieux si ça vient de moi.

_« Alors la mauviette avait prévu de me le dire. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit quand je l'ai vu ? »_

_« A-t-il dit qu'il voulait vous parler quand vous l'avez vu ? » demanda Murata._

_« Oui, mais je devais faire mon rapport à Gwendal, aller surveiller mes hommes et aller voir Greta. Il est parti avant que j'ai fini. Il aurait du me le dire quand je l'ai vu la première fois, » dit Wolfram en croisant les bras dans une attitude gamine. La vérité est qu'il avait réellement voulu éviter Yuuri à tout prix ce jour-là, et il avait réussi. Il était rentré avec des excuses pour ne pas lui parler._

_« Je vais reprendre la lecture du journal, » annonça Murata. Il avait l'impression que Wolfram avait tout fait, ce jour-là, pour éviter Shibuya._

Ai-je mentionné le fait qu'il est 1h du matin et que je suis à nouveau dans mon bureau ? Que je ne peux pas dormir parce que ma chambre est trop calme quand personne ne ronfle ou ne gémit 'mauviette' ou 'tricheur' ?

_« On dirait que c'est sa berceuse ! » s'exclama Yozak._

_« Quoi ? Je ne ronfle pas et je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil ! » s'indigna Wolfram._

_« Wolfram, tu joues une vraie symphonie quand tu dors, » dit Celi. Un léger gloussement put être entendu venant de Günter._

_Pendant cet échange, Conrad fixait Gwendal qui avait les bras croisés et l'œil gauche qui tiquait. « Anissina, cela te gênerait-il si nous échangions nos places ? » chuchota Conrad à Anissina. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais acquiesça. Bien que Conrad savait qu'il aurait les inventions menaçantes derrière lui, il voulait surtout s'asseoir à côté de Gwendal. Il avait besoin de faire un commentaire à Gwendal et vice versa. Anissina et Conrad échangèrent leurs places doucement. Le reste des occupants se tournèrent vers eux, se demandant pourquoi ils changeaient de sièges, à l'exception de Celi. Elle savait que ses fils les plus âgés allaient parler de ce que Yuuri venait d'écrire._

_Après le changement de sièges, Gwendal chuchota à Conrad, « Il s'en va de cette chambre ! » Conrad répondit « Demain matin, au plus tard ! »_

_Wolfram les fixait du regard. Il savait qu'ils discutaient pour le faire quitter la chambre royale. 'Aucune chance que ça n'arrive' pensa-t-il._

_Murata poursuivit._

Que puis-je dire de mon ami, le Roi Saralegui de Petit Shimaron ? Qu'il est séduisant ? Qu'il est assez beau ? Qu'il a une voix douce et mélodieuse ? Il y a tellement de moyens pour décrire une telle beauté.

_Tout le monde dans la pièce se préparèrent mentalement à une explosion de Wolfram. Yozak plaça rapidement sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Wolfram. « On dirait qu'il est sarcastique, » chuchota Yozak à l'oreille de Wolfram._

_Wolfram plissa les lèvres et inspira profondément par le nez. « Dans son intérêt, il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit sarcastique ! »_

_« S'il ne l'est pas, je vous aiderais personnellement à enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans sa tête quand il reviendra, » assura Yozak._

_« Marché conclu ! »_

_Murata avait entendu la conversation et espérait que Yuuri était bien sarcastique. Il continua._

Comment j'ai rencontré le Roi Saralegui et mes aventures avec lui :

Je me rappelle cette nuit-là, comme si c'était hier, où j'ai dansé pour la première fois avec ce magnifique roi.

_Grognements._

C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Je pensais qu'il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Wolfram dans la catégorie séduction.

_« QUOI ! ESPECE DE BON A RIEN, TRICHEUR, CRETIN, SALE MAUVIETTE ! ATTENDS QUE JE TE METTE LA MAIN DESSUS ! »_

_« Rappelez-vous que je vous ai dit que je vous aiderais ! » dit Yozak en tapotant l'épaule de Wolfram. Wolfram se tourna vers lui soufflant et haletant. Cette fois-ci, Murata en était sûr : de la fumée sortait bien des oreilles de Wolfram._

_« Lord von Bielefeld, » Wolfram tourna brusquement la tête vers Murata. « Je suis d'accord avec Yozak. Je crois que Shibuya est sarcastique, et sil vous plaît, souvenez-vous que ces événements ont eu lieu il y a deux ans. »_

_Cela sembla fonctionner. Wolfram se calma et prit une longue gorgée de l'alcool restant._

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Mince, je crois que j'ai rougi un peu à ce moment-là. _(Grognements)_ Il était un danseur si délicat. _(Grognements)_ Il sentait très bon. _(Grognements plus forts) _Sa voix était si mélodieusement douce. _(Grognements bruyants) _Par chance, Wolfram était parti pour enquêter sur quelque chose et ne m'a pas vu danser avec lui.

_« Si je l'avais vu danser, il serait mort à cet instant ! »_

_Yozak chuchota à Wolfram, « Si vous l'aviez tué, alors il n'aurait pas pu être charrier sur l'histoire du gant sous la chemise ! » Wolfram fixa Yozak, la bouche grande ouverte. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Tous les autres voulaient savoir ce que Yozak avait dit à Wolfram pour le faire taire._

_Conrad et Gwendal se regardèrent. Ils auraient du mettre Yozak à côté de Wolfram toute la journée. Qu'importe ce que Yozak disait ou faisait, ça marchait._

La nuit, malheureusement, tourna en un véritable fiasco.

Je me rappelle quand il nous a invité dans son pays, la première fois. J'ai vu son château impressionnant, mais qui ne pouvait pas être aussi impressionnant que sa beauté. _(Grognements) _Je me rappelle avoir marché le long des couloirs avec lui à mes côtés et Conrad, Günter, Murata et Wolfram marchant derrière nous. Je me rappelle le portrait de son père. Il semblait être une personne sévère. Je me rappelle que nous avons parlé de nos pays et de comment nous allions les faire prospérer et du fait qu'il serait un bon roi.

_« Et bien, on dirait qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir tenu la main de ce rat durant cette conversation si particulière, » dit Wolfram._

_« Si je me rappelle bien Conrad, » commença Günter, « Toi et moi avons du le retenir, » en désignant Wolfram._

_« Tu sais Günter, je m'en rappelle également. »_

_« Sa Majesté donnait juste un support moral au Roi Saralegui, » dit Günter._

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi Günter, » approuva Conrad._

_« Un support moral, oui bien sûr ! Je vais vous en montrer du support moral, » aboya Wolfram._

_« Ils ne font que te taquiner Wolfram, » déclara Gwendal, puis il ajouta, « Conrad, Günter, ça suffit ! »_

_Yozak chuchota à Wolfram, « Je vous aiderais pour ça plus tard. »_

_« Puis-je continuer ? » demanda Murata._

Je me rappelle comment le château avait été attaqué et comment nous nous sommes cachés des attaquants. Sara m'a conduit à travers un passage secret dans la crypte royale. Nous nous sommes cachés dans un des cercueils allongés l'un en face de l'autre.

_« Quoi ! » s'exclama un Wolfram énervé._

_« Ils ne faisaient que se cacher, » dit Yozak d'un ton patient._

_« Ce rat blond l'a fait exprès. Il savait que Yuuri avait un engagement avec moi, ce sale hypocrite ! »_

_« Je suis d'accord avec vous, » dit Murata._

_« Merci Ken, » dit Wolfram. Enfin, quelqu'un était d'accord avec lui._

Je me souviens de combien il sentait bon et j'ai rougi d'être si près de lui. Il était si beau. Je dois avouer que je voulais faire courir ma main dans ses cheveux dorés.

_Les occupants de la pièce se préparèrent mentalement à une énorme explosion de Wolfram. A leur grande surprise, il n'y en eu pas. A la place, tout le corps de Wolfram tremblait, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais vagues, sa bouche était serrée, et ses mains étaient étroitement entrelacées ensemble. Yozak attrapa le verre de Wolfram contenant encore de l'alcool et le leva jusqu'au champ de vision du blond. Il secoua le verre. Puis, il agita la main devant Wolfram. Il ne reçut aucune réaction de Wolfram. « Je crois qu'il est en état de choc ! »_

_Murata commença à secouer l'épaule gauche de Wolfram, tout en l'appelant, « Lord von Bielefeld, ohé ! WOLFRAM ! »_

_Celi se leva et courut jusqu'à son jeune fils, « Wolfram, mon bébé, regarde-moi, » elle tourna le visage de Wolfram vers elle. Tout ce qu'elle reçut fut un regard vide._

_« Mère, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Gwendal alors que Conrad se levait._

_« Il est en état de choc ! » répondit-elle._

_Murata se leva rapidement, alla jusqu'au bar, prit la bouteille de Brandy Grand Duc de Alba, l'ouvrit et courut jusqu'à Celi. « Aidez-moi à lui ouvrir la bouche, » dit-il. Celi tint la tête de Wolfram en arrière pendant que Yozak essayait de lui ouvrir la bouche. Yozak réussit à séparer les lèvres de Wolfram, mais ses dents restaient serrées. Murata commença à verser un peu de Brandy dans sa bouche. « Allez Lord Bielefeld, revenez à vous. »_

_Le brandy commença à couler dans la bouche de Wolfram, entre ses dents serrées. Il cligna des yeux et bondit hors de sa chaise, repoussant tout le monde. « Qu'est…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Sa mère le serra étroitement dans ses bras. Il sentit le goût du brandy dans sa bouche._

_« Tu étais en état de choc, mon chéri, » expliqua sa mère._

_« Pourquoi ? Oh ! » Il se rappela ce que Murata venait de lire. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il jeta un œil à la bouteille que tenait Murata. « Donnez-moi cette bouteille ! » dit-il en s'échappant de l'étreinte de sa mère. Il prit la bouteille des mains de Murata et allait se servir quand il remarqua que ses verres étaient sales. Murata, instantanément, courut jusqu'au bar, prit un verre de cognac, et courut vers Wolfram. Il tendit le verre au blond qui se versa un verre plein._

_« Vous êtes supposé boire lentement ce brandy, » informa doucement Murata._

_Wolfram prit une gorgée, s'assit et plaça la bouteille en face de lui. « C'est très bon ! » dit-il. « Gwendal, tu devrais essayer. »_

_« Je goûterai plus tard, » dit-il en souriant à son frère._

_« Bien, je vais poursuivre puisque Lord von Bielefeld semble aller mieux, » dit un Grand Sage soulagé._

_Celi retourna à sa chaise, alors que Yozak et Conrad s'asseyaient. Anissina et Günter avaient regardé toute la scène attentivement depuis leurs chaises._

_Murata poursuivit la lecture._

Je viens de relire ce que j'ai écrit. Je ferais mieux d'insérer quelques notes dans ce paragraphe. Ca ne semble pas suffisamment sarcastique. Si quelqu'un le lisait, il pourrait se faire une fausse idée.

_« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, » dit Yozak en poussant Wolfram du coude._

_« Humpf ! »_

Voici la version revisitée.

Je me rappelle cette nuit-là, comme si c'était hier, où j'ai dansé pour la première fois avec ce magnifique roi. ( je n'avais pas encore perfectionné ma technique de danse. J'ai oublié de mentionné qu'il ressemblait à une fille.)

_« Il n'y a pas besoin de l'habiller d'une robe. Il ressemble déjà à une fille ! » ricana Wolfram._

_« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il gagne un jour le concours de Miss Mazoku Drag Queen ! » proclama Yozak._

_Murata secoua la tête._

C'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Je pensais qu'il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec Wolfram dans la catégorie séduction. (FAUX ! J'étais pas bien dans ma tête ? J'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour examiner mon cerveau à ce moment-là et vérifier si aucune maladie ne l'affectait.)

_Encore une fois, Wolfram fit un commentaire. « Nous aurions du faire vérifier son cerveau à Gisela quand il est arrivé. Je parie qu'il n'y a rien que de la paille dedans. »_

_Celi, toujours inquiète pour son plus jeune fils, demanda, « Günter, quand est-ce que Gisela revient ? »_

_« Elle devrait rentrer tard dans la soirée, ou tôt demain matin. Je pense qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait faire une halte au temple d'abord. Donc, elle arrivera probablement demain matin. »_

_Murata s'éclaircit la gorge._

Mince, je crois que j'ai rougi un peu à ce moment-là. (Je suis stupide, méchant Yuuri ! Claque mentale ! Espèce de mauviette, tricheur !)

_Wolfram bondit de sa chaise. « Vous voyez ce que je n'arrête pas de vous répéter. C'est une mauviette ! C'est un tricheur ! Même lui, il le réalise. Je dois encore vous le redire? »_

_Gwendal lui répondit en disant, « Non, tu n'as pas besoin. Maintenant, assieds-toi et laisse Son Altesse lire. »_

_Wolfram se rassit. Il s'assit avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Il croisa les bras triomphalement. Cette mauviette savait que c'était un tricheur._

_Murata et Yozak rirent discrètement._

Il était un danseur si délicat. (trop mielleux et agile avec ses pieds) Il sentait très bon. (la lavande mélangée à de la pomme et du soufre avec une trace d'ammoniaque).

_« Du soufre et de l'ammoniaque ? C'est possible comme combinaison ça ? » demanda Yozak entre deux rires._

_Anissina répondit à la question, « Je ne crois pas. Ce serait explosif. »_

_« Avec Saralegui, tout est possible. » affirma Murata._

_« Oh, l'odeur, » dit Günter._

_Conrad commenta, « Je parie que l'odeur d'ammoniaque vient de la teinture qu'il met sur ses cheveux ! »_

_Des rires fusèrent autour de la table, même Gwendal rit._

_« Comment sais-tu cela ? » demanda Günter._

_« Yozak me l'a dit un jour, » répondit Conrad._

_Tout le monde se tourna vers Yozak. « Je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de colorer mes cheveux en blond pour une mission. »_

_Murata dut demander, « Et tu l'as fait ? »_

_« Et bien…j'ai essayé. Je crois que j'en avais trop mis ! J'étais horrible ! »_

_Gwendal rit encore plus fort et dit, « Je m'en souviens ! »_

_« Gwendal, tu te rappelles des perruques qu'il a utilisé pendant ce temps-là ? » demanda Conrad._

_« S'il te plaît, ne me le rappelles pas. »_

_« Avant que quelqu'un ne demande à quoi ces perruques ressemblaient, je vous les ramènerai un jour. Je les ai encore, » annonça fièrement Yozak. _

_Murata devait savoir, donc il demanda, « L'une d'entre elles ne serait pas cette chose qui ressemble à un gros mouton blanc ? »_

_Ce à quoi Conrad répondit, « C'est l'une des meilleures. »_

_Murata secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient ces perruques. « Je vais continuer. »_

Sa voix était si mélodieusement douce. ( Douce jusqu'à l'écœurement, au point de causer une crise de diabète).

_« Oooooh, c'est affreux ça ! » chuchota Murata._

_« Ca me rend nauséeux, » répondit en murmurant Wolfram._

_Yozak approuva._

Par chance, Wolfram était parti pour enquêter sur quelque chose et ne m'a pas vu danser avec lui (Grosse erreur de sa part). La nuit, malheureusement, tourna en un véritable fiasco.

_« Attendez une minute ! Il me blâme maintenant ! Qui a laissé l'autre tout seul d'abord ? » protesta Wolfram._

_« Si aucun de vous n'avait quitté Fanfan, les choses ne se seraient pas déroulées ainsi, » accusa Celi._

_« Nous étions là-bas pour enquêter Mère ! »_

_« Le fait est que, Wolfram, aucun de vous deux n'auriez du courir vers une aventure si enfantine ! » répliqua Gwendal._

_« Et bien, si Conrad et le Sage n'étaient pas parti vivre cette petite aventure… »_

_Conrad l'interrompit, « Vous n'auriez pas du partir à notre recherche. »_

_« Bien, dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un, » Wolfram pointa Murata du doigt, « ne laisse de note à Yuuri pour le prévenir qu'il voulait visiter des vieilles ruines dans la montagne, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Pour Yuuri, c'était devenu une histoire très attirante. »_

_« Nous savions ce que nous faisions, » ajouta Murata._

_« Je pensais que vous tous connaîtriez Yuuri mieux que ça. C'est peut-être une mauviette, mais il n'est pas stupide ! Vous pensiez vraiment que Yuuri allait gober un tel mensonge ? »_

_« Ca suffit ! Vous avez tous les deux des arguments valables, » grogna Gwendal. « Votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît, continuez. »_

_Murata prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit._

Je me rappelle quand il nous a invité dans son pays, la première fois. J'ai vu son château impressionnant, mais qui ne pouvait pas être aussi impressionnant que sa beauté. (J'ai du écrire ça sous un moment d'égarement) Je me rappelle avoir marché le long des couloirs avec lui à mes côtés et Conrad, Günter, Murata et Wolfram marchant derrière nous. (Wolfram, tu vas rester à côté de moi, et c'est un ordre royal que personne ne pourra critiquer.)

_« Très bien, vous avez tous entendu ça ! » s'exclama triomphalement Wolfram. « C'est maintenant un ORDRE ROYAL, je dois rester près de Yuuri. » Il se leva et pointa tout le monde du doigt, « Et aucun d'entre vous ne pourra rien y redire ! »_

_« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra pas sur ce qu'il a dit, » fit remarquer Gwendal._

_« Je lui ferai signer une Proclamation Royale ! » répondit Wolfram._

_Conrad se pencha vers Gwendal et chuchota, « Nous devons trouver un moyen de séparer ces deux-là. »_

_« Je suis d'accord, » murmura Gwendal. « Ils sont devenus bien trop proches pour ma santé. Ils sont bien trop jeunes. »_

_Conrad hocha la tête._

Je me rappelle le portrait de son père. Il semblait être une personne sévère.( Pas besoin de se demander de qui il tient.) Je me rappelle que nous avons parlé de nos pays et de comment nous allions les faire prospérer et du fait qu'il serait un bon roi. (Que puis-je dire, il pourrait éventuellement être un bon roi. Je préférerais qu'il devienne une meilleure personne.)

Je me rappelle comment le château avait été attaqué et comment nous nous sommes cachés des attaquants.(Qu'il connaissait très bien.) Sara m'a conduit à travers un passage secret dans la crypte royale. (Je parie qu'il avait tout plannifié, ou je ne m'appelle plus Shibuya Yuuri.) Nous nous sommes cachés dans un des cercueils allongés l'un en face de l'autre. Je me souviens de combien il sentait bon et j'ai rougi d'être si près de lui. (Quelqu'un devrait vraiment me botter les fesses pour avoir penser à ça. Wolfram, c'est ta responsabilité de me maintenir dans le droit chemin.)

_« Maintenant, c'est ma responsabilité de le maintenir dans le droit chemin ! Il pense que je suis quoi ? Sa nounou ? Qu'est-ce que cette mauviette pense que j'ai fait durant tout ce temps ? Je serais heureux de te botter les fesses, espèce de…de mauviette ! »_

_Gwendal et Conrad hochèrent la tête en se regardant._

_Murata jeta un regard en direction des deux frères aînés. Il les vit se regarder et se faire un signe, et se demanda ce qu'ils manigançaient. Il devrait les surveiller._

Il était si beau. ( Aussi mignon que la variole du dragon.)

_Innocemment, Günter dit, « Ce n'est pas du tout mignon ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Où n'avait-il pas compris que Yuuri était sarcastique ?_

_De façon inattendue, Yozak ajouta, « Aussi mignon que les blagues de Conrad ! »_

_Wolfram dit, « Elle était bonne celle-là Yozak ! » Il tapota l'épaule de Yozak._

_« Aussi mignon que Yozak déguisé en infirmière, » rétorqua Conrad en revenant au score._

_« Aussi mignon que les jeux de mots de Conrad, » attaqua Yozak._

_« Deux pour Yozak, un pour Conrad, » annonça Wolfram. Et ainsi, un match de tennis commença. Les têtes allaient de l'un vers l'autre._

_Conrad : Aussi mignon que l'une des perruques de Yozak._

_Wolfram : Deux-deux._

_Yozak : Aussi mignon que Conrad habillé en 'Blue Wind' __**(j'ai pas compris là désolée)**_

_Wolfram : Trois-deux._

_Conrad : Aussi mignon que Yozak lui-même !_

_Spectateurs : Ooooooooooh._

_Wolfram : Trois-trois._

_Yozak : C'était bas ça. Aussi mignon que Conrad portant l'uniforme de Grand Shimaron._

_Le silence régna dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes étaient debout, et se fusillaient du regard._

_Wolfram : Faute technique. Trois-quatre._

_Yozak : Faute technique ? Il m'a fait un sacré coup bas._

_Gwendal décida d'arrêter le match. « Asseyez-vous tous les deux, » ordonna-t-il en tirant sur le bras d'un Conrad boudeur._

_Yozak se rassit. Il était mignon pensa-t-il, mais lui-même avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Il murmura à Wolfram et Murata, « J'ai été trop loin, pas vrai ? » Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. Se sentant coupable, il dit, « Tout le monde, Conrad en particulier, je suis désolé pour mon dernier commentaire. »_

_Conrad sourit et répondit, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Amis ? »_

_Yozak laissa échapper un soupir d'amusement et avec un geste de la main, il déclara, « Amis ? J'aimerais tellement plus. »_

_Conrad devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles alors que tout le monde dans la pièce éclatait d'un rire soulagé._

_Comme Conrad ne répondait pas à la dernière remarque de Yozak, Wolfram annonça, « Yozak vainqueur du match. »_

_Murata, encore une fois, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Je vais continuer. »_

Je dois avouer que je voulais faire courir ma main dans ses cheveux dorés. (Je serais probablement tombé sur des nœuds, des épis et des pointes fourchues. MAUVIETTE ! TRICHEUR ! Tu vois Wolfram, je me nomme moi-même comme ça pour ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là.)

« Aha ! » Wolfram se leva brusquement de sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Il admet finalement être un tricheur ! »

_Gwendal demanda, « Puisqu'il a admis qu'il était un tricheur, ça voudrait dire que tu vas déménager de sa chambre ? »_

_Conrad ajouta, « Tu ne veux pas rester proche d'un tricheur, pas vrai ? »_

_Celi lança des regards furieux à ses fils aînés._

_Murata comprenait maintenant le but des deux frères, surprotecteurs, et têtus, dans la relation entre Wolfram et Shibuya. Il se rappela également sa promesse donnée à Shinou. Alors qu'il marchait gentiment et discrètement sur le pied de Wolfram, il déclara, « D'après ce que j'ai lu, il pense vraiment avoir été un tricheur. Mais, il ne fait plus ce genre de choses maintenant. » Instantanément, Gwendal et Conrad se tournèrent vers Murata, furieux. Wolfram lui jeta un regard perplexe._

_« Vous n'avez pas oublié Angel, tout de même ? » demanda Conrad._

_Murata choisit prudemment ses mots et répondit, « Non, pas du tout. Mais souvenez-vous que Yuuri est sous l'influence d'une potion d'amour. Donc, il ne peut pas penser rationellement. » En disant cela, il marcha à nouveau gentiment sur le pied de Wolfram. Celui-ci était encore plus perplexe. Le Sage savait-il quelque chose que, lui, ignorait ? Essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ? _

_Au Temple, Shinou laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Il a enfin fait une allusion à Wolfram ! Tu l'as vu marcher sur le pied de Wolfram ? » demanda-t-il à Ulrike._

_Elle répondit un « Oui, » ennuyé._

Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Oh Sara, Sara, Sara. Un jeune homme très sage, et un de mes amis, m'a dit récemment, « Garde tes amis proches de toi et tes amis sournois encore plus proches ! »

_« C'est moi qui ait dit ça ! » déclara fièrement Murata._

_Wolfram dit avec un petit sourire suffisant, « Je crois que vous faisiez référence à vous-même et à Shinou. N'est-ce pas ? »_

_Murata donna à Wolfram un sourire inamical. Il avait promis à Shinou qu'il donnerait quelques pistes à Wolfram, mais ce magnifique gamin devait-il vraiment rendre cela si difficile ? Il prit une petite gorgée de saké._

Je crois en Sara et au final, je ne doute pas de lui le moins du monde. Je le crois et ne doute pas qu'il va venir avec un projet sournois en rapport avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il viendrait pour entretenir de bonnes relations. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois-ci ? Est-ce qu'il veut encore m'utiliser dans un plan pour conquérir Grand Shimaron ? Je ne pense pas que ça marchera. Si quelqu'un doit manipuler quelqu'un d'autre, ce sera moi. J'ai besoin de lui soutirer des informations. Sara doit savoir ce qui se passe actuellement à Grand Shimaron. J'aurai Gwendal, Günter et Conrad avec moi quand je lui parlerai. Je ne pourrai pas avoir Wolfram avec moi. Je voudrais qu'il soit à mes côtés, mais il causera une quelconque explosion quand je serai mielleusement gentil avec Sara.

_Wolfram prit la parole, « Attendez une seconde ! Il n'avait pas dit, il y a seulement quelques minutes, que j'étais supposé rester près de lui et que c'était un ORDRE ROYAL ? »_

_Anissina était d'accord avec Wolfram et dit, « C'est ce qu'il a fait, en effet, » Si elle pouvait avoir Yuuri, Wolfram, Saralegui, Conrad et son détecteur d'amour dans la même pièce, elle pourrait effectuer une expérience incroyable._

_Puis, Gwendal répondit, « Wolfram, je crois que Sa Majesté s'inquiète du fait que tu pourrais piquer une crise de colère quand il sera 'mielleusement gentil' avec le Roi Saralegui. »_

_Ce à quoi Conrad ajouta, « Yuuri connaît tes sentiments envers le Roi Saralegui. Il sait également que s'il…ahem…comment je pourrais dire ça… »_

_« Flirte ! » dit Gûnter pour l'aider._

_Conrad envoya des dagues rien qu'avec ses yeux à Günter. « Ce n'était pas vraiment le mot que je cherchais, mais quoiqu'il en soit…ahem…s'il est plus qu'amical avec Saralegui, il pourra probablement obtenir des informations. »_

_Wolfram jeta un regard un peu vide aux trois hommes à l'autre bout de la table. Est-ce qu'il entendait bien ? Il demanda, « Flirterrrrrrrr ? Etre plus qu'amicallllllll ? » Murata et Yozak ne se croyaient pas capables de contenir l'explosion nucléaire de Wolfram qui arrivait._

_Celi ajouta de l'huile sur le feu en disant, « Ne t'inquiète pas si Yuuri flirte avec Saralegui, bien qu'ils aient l'air vraiment mignons ensemble. »_

_« MERE, COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS DIRE CELA ! IL EST MON FIANCE ! » cria Wolfram à travers la pièce. Murata remplit rapidement un verre de cognac avec du Grand Duc. Yozak attrapa le verre et le mit devant le visage de Wolfram._

_« Je disais juste que si Yuuri n'avait pas un engagement avec toi, lui et le Roi Saralegui feraient un très joli couple. »_

_Gwendal et Conrad regardaient leur mère, la bouche grande ouverte et la respiration coupée. Comment avait-elle pu dire cela ! Oh Shinou, aidez-nous tous !_

_Au Temple, un petit homme juché sur un coffre interdit mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles. Shinou se tourna vers Ulrike et dit, « Prépare-toi mentalement Ulrike. Je ne crois pas que le château va survivre à cette nuit. » Puis, il commença à décompter, « Dix, neuf, huit, sept,… »_

_Revenons à la salle à manger où Yozak s'était levé et avait agrippé le visage de Wolfram. Il tourna brusquement le visage de Wolfram vers lui, et plaça le verre de cognac aux lèvres de Wolfram. Il força Wolfram à en boire tout en disant, « Calme-toi Wolfram, elle ne voulait pas dire ça. Bois un peu plus. »_

_Tout à coup, la situation se dénoua par Anissina quand elle dit, « Celi, vous avez complètement tord. Yuuri et Saralegui ensemble font un couple horrible. Si l'un des deux était une fille, leurs enfants seraient affreux. Alors que, d'un autre côté, une enfant combiné Yuuri-Wolfram serait un envoyé des cieux. Et c'est ce que je dis d'un point de vue scientifique. Malheureusement, ce sont tous les deux des hommes. »_

_Wolfram se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Pour une fois, Anissina était très bien. Un enfant venant de Yuuri et de lui serait magnifique._

_Murata ajouta de l'eau sur les quelques braises restantes quand il ajouta, « Lady Anissina vous avez raison sur un point. » Il leva son verre et ils eurent une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux quand il dit sournoisement, « Yuuri est un Maoh à moitié humain, et qui sait s'il peut ou non avoir des enfants. » Murata haussa innocemment les épaules._

_« Peut-être que cet essai avec le gant sous la chemise n'était pas vain ! » s'exclama Yozak._

_Tout le monde commença à rire et pensa que Conrad avait été vraiment chanceux d'assister à ce qui sera connu sous le nom de l'épisode du 'gant sous la chemise' dans les futures générations._

_Wolfram se rassit, et Murata lui tapota le bras. Il chuchota, « Je parie que cela ne vous gênerait pas d'aider Shibuya avec ce problème de procréation. » Wolfram posa son regard sur lui, leva un sourcil et dit lascivement, « Non, pas du tout. » Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Murata. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Je vais poursuivre. »_

Je suis toujours une personne naïve, mais ma naïveté à son propos s'est évaporée il y a longtemps. Il peut être si machiavélique (encore plus que Shinou et Murata réunis et auxquels s'ajouterait Yozak), mais je me sens désolé pour lui. Je sais qu'il veut vraiment, du fond du cœur, être un bon roi pour son pays. Je sais également qu'il veut le trône de Grand Shimaron. (En fait, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.)

Nous sommes tous les deux similaires dans le sens où nous sommes tous les deux de jeunes rois avec des conseillers pour s'occuper de nous, mais c'est là où les similitudes s'arrêtent. Nous avons été tous les deux élevés de façon complètement différente. J'ai grandi dans une famille très aimante, pendant qu'il grandissait avec un père froid et une mère non-existante. La seule personne qui prenait soin de lui et lui donnait un peu d'amour était son oncle, son conseiller, et son garde du corps Beryes. Ce n'est pas un bon environnement pour grandir, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il a du avoir une enfance bien solitaire. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça l'amour dur. La seule chose qu'apporte ce genre d'amour, c'est de rendre la personne sans émotion et de lui donner un cœur glacé. J'espère qu'il a parlé à la Reine Alazon. Ces deux-là ont vraiment besoin d'une thérapie familiale ensemble.

La vérité est que je considère Sara comme un ami. Quand il n'est pas entrain de préparer un des ses plans sournois, il peut être assez gentil, bienveillant et très drôle. Je sais qu'il se soucie vraiment de son oncle. Je sais qu'il se soucie aussi de mon bien-être. Il a également le sens de l'humour. Il est assez observateur et comprend les gens. Il fait également la plus incroyable et probablement la meilleure imitation de Günter que je n'ai jamais vu. Il fait les geignements et les oscillations de Günter à la perfection.

_Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Günter, « Quoiiiiiii !, » dit-il en geignant._

_« Il faut que je vois ça, » murmura Wolfram, Yozak et Murata à l'unisson._

_Murata lut rapidement la dernière ligne._

Je suis d'humeur pour une tasse de chocolat chaud.

_« C'est tout pour cette page-ci. Qui voudrait un autre verre ? » demanda Murata._

A suivre...

Et voilà encore un chapitre de bouclé. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me le dire en m'envoyant des reviews (petites ou grandes, je lis tout!)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on lit la page 17 du journal et il y a énormément de YuurixWolfram. En plus, il y a changement de rating. L'histoire deviendra M au prochain chapitre. Je vous préviens à l'avance et je vous fais languir héhé. A moi de me bouger un peu pour traduire le chapitre 23. Pour l'instant, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, mais je vais me dépêcher.

A bientôt pour encore plus de YuurixWolfram^^


	23. Chapter 23

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

**Attention !** A partir de ce chapitre, cette histoire change de rating ! Elle passe au rating M. Vous trouverez des relations sexuelles entre deux garçons. Si vous pensez que cela va vous choquer (ça m'étonnerait, mais on sait jamais), ne lisez pas la partie encadrée par : ****

Je ferai un résumé de ce qui s'est passé dans cette partie pour les lectrices (et lecteurs ?) qui ont sauté ce passage.

Réponses aux reviews (des chapitres 21 et 22):

**ARnoFool : **Merci pour ta review. Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plaît. C'est clair que quand Yuuri va annoncer qu'il rompt son engagement, ça va être un bain de sang (l'auteur n'en est pas encore là, dommage.) Sinon, l'auteur de l'histoire n'a pas dit qu'elle arrêtait de publier. Par contre, c'est bien en juin 2010 qu'elle a posté son dernier chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas arrêter.

**Ariane 57 : **Merci pour tes reviews. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire aussi (il est moins drôle, mais beaucoup plus… chaud.). On m'a répondu que 'vent bleu' était le surnom de Conrad quand il est à Grand Shimaron (c'est bizarre, mais je m'en souviens vraiment pas). Merci pour ton aide en tout cas et bonne lecture !

**inukag9 : **Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

**Wolfette-von-Bielefeld : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Moi aussi, j'espère que l'auteur terminera cette histoire. Par contre, si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pense pas reprendre l'histoire pour y écrire une fin. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination et de talent pour écrire, donc je trouverais ça dommage de donner une fin bâclée aux lecteurs. En plus, je n'aurais sans doute pas le même style d'écriture que l'auteur. Mais, si jamais l'auteur abandonne cette histoire, quelqu'un d'autre se proposera peut-être pour écrire la fin. En tout cas, pour l'instant, l'auteur n'a pas dit qu'elle abandonné cette fic. Attendons de voir.

**Sortilege : **Merci pour tes reviews. Personnellement, j'aime pas trop Shori, mais j'avoue que là, je l'ai adoré. Pousser Yuuri dans les bras de Wolf ! Bien joué le grand frère ^^. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.*

**CrimsonThirteen : **Merci pour le compliment. J'avoue que la traduction, c'est pas toujours un exercice facile. Mais, cette histoire est tellement bien qu'en fait, je m'éclate à la traduire. Et puis, ça aurait été dommage que les lecteurs qui ont du mal avec l'anglais ne puissent pas la lire. Par contre, l'auteur n'a toujours pas ajouté de chapitre. Je ne perd pas espoir vu qu'elle n'a pas dit qu'elle abandonnait l'écriture de sa fic, mais il va falloir être patient pour avoir les autres chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

**inukag9 :** Merci pour tes commentaires. En tout cas, tu as raison, ils ne font que boire et aller au toilette dans cette histoire^^. Ils comptaient peut-être sur la boisson pour ralentir les réflexes de Wolfram et échapper à la mort par carbonisation ^^. Bonne lecture !

Michat2 : Merci pour ton aide sur le terme 'vent bleu'. C'est marrant, mais je ne m'en souviens toujours pas. C'est dans quel épisode que Conrad se fait appelé comme ça ? Sinon, oui j'ai bientôt rattrapé l'auteur anglaise. Elle en est au chapitre 24 pour l'instant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**nanami74 : **Merci pour ton com. Et pour te répondre, malheureusement l'auteur ne poste pas souvent. En plus, je l'ai presque rattrapé puisqu'elle s'est arrêtée au chapitre 24. Il va falloir t'armer de patience pour avoir la suite de l'histoire. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Pour ceux que j'ai oublié, excusez-moi. En tout cas, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir et m'encourage à traduire quand j'ai une flemme phénoménale.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Laissez des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.

Chapitre 23 : Page 17

_Murata avait demandé si quelqu'un voulait un autre verre et il ne fut pas surpris quand ils répondèrent tous positivement. Il secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi il avait pris la perine de poser la question. Il se leva, s'approcha du bar, et annonça, « Le bar de Murata est maintenant ouvert. »_

_Avec une vitesse supersonique, Gwendal, Celi, Anissina et Günter furent les premiers à arriver. Conrad se leva lentement de sa chaise en observant Wolfram et Yozak. Wolfram bondit de sa chaise, mais se rassit immédiatement. Yozak se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient fait un peu trop boire. Conrad était heureux que Gwendal n'ait pas été témoin de cette chute sur la chaise. Il décida que le bar pouvait attendre et qu'il valait mieux aller voir comment s'en sortait Wolfram. Yozak s'aperçut que Conrad s'approchait d'eux et il s'inquiéta du fait que qu'il venait l'engueuler pour avoir laisser Wolfram boire autant, ou au moins pour lui avoir donné trop d'alcool. Il se pencha vers Wolfram et chuchota, « Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Je vais très bien, » répondit Wolfram un peu trop gaiement._

_« Que diriez-vous d'aller aux toilettes ? »_

_« Nos nouveaux toilettes ? » demanda joyeusement Wolfram._

_« Oui, notre nouvelle pièce attitrée ! »_

_Conrad l'interrompit, « Comment va-t-il ? »_

_Wolfram répondit, « Yozak va très bien Petit Grand Frère ! » bien que la question ne lui était pas adressée._

_« Il ira mieux dès que nous aurons été aux toilettes, » dit Yozak en riant. Wolfram avait l'alcool joyeux._

_Wolfram essaya à nouveau de se lever de sa chaise, mais retomba immédiatement dessus. « Oh, oh ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Yozak, puis Conrad et à nouveau Yozak. Il se tendit vers Yozak, attrapa le bas de sa tête, et rapprocha son visage du sien. A l'oreille de Yozak, Wolfram chuchota, « Aide-moi à sortir vers les jardins, mais soit discret. »_

_« Ok, Votre Excellence, ce ne sera pas un problème, » murmura Yozak en retour. Il leva son regard vers Conrad et dit, « Nous allons y aller. Nous serons de retour rapidement. »_

_« Tu as besoin… » Conrad s'apprêtait à dire, 'Tu as besoin d'aide ?' mais Yozak secoua la tête avant qu'il n'ait pu demander._

_« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas rejoindre les autres pendant que le gamin et moi allons aux toilettes ? »_

_« Très bien, » Conrad hocha la tête, « Je vous commande quelque chose, pendant ce temps ? »_

_Wolfram répondit, « Je voudrais essayer ce que buvait Gwendal ! » Et, à nouveau, la question ne lui était pas destinée._

_« Je prendrai de la vodka, » répondit Yozak._

_Murata apparut près du trio en disant, « Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin du Brandy et des liqueurs. » Il se pencha et prit les trois bouteilles._

_« Attendez, je croyais que les Godivas étaient pour moi ? » Wolfram s'indigna et fit la moue._

_« Et bien…elles le sont, mais vous devriez partager, » dit gentiment Murata. Il n'avait pas remarqué avant maintenant dans quel état se trouvait Wolfram. Il se sentit un peu responsable, mais sans aucune mauvaise conscience._

_« Lord von Bielefeld et moi-même allons aux toilettes, » annonça Yozak en aidant Wolfram à se mettre sur ses jambes._

_Les lunettes de Murata se mirent à luire. S'il allait avec eux, il pourrait tenir sa promesse envers Shinou. « Je dois également y aller. » Il se tourna vers Conrad et lui tendit les bouteilles. Ou plutôt, il lui jeta les bouteilles dans les bras. « Lord Weller, pourquoi ne vous essayerez-vous pas à la fonction de barman ? »_

_Avant que Conrad n'ait pu protester ou dire quoique ce soit, Yozak et Murata avaient enroulé leur bras autour de Wolfram et étaient sortis de la pièce. Celi, Anissina, Gwendal et Günter se tournèrent vers Conrad, des questions pleins les yeux. « Ils devaient aller aux toilettes, et Son Altesse m'a demandé de prendre sa place. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? » Après la déclaration de Conrad, la pensée générale fut 'BAR OUVERT !'_

_Une fois hors de la pièce, Murata tourna à gauche alors que Yozak tourna à droite. Wolfram, qui était au milieu des deux, agit comme un ressort et s'écarta dans les deux directions. Les deux hommes furent stoppés dans leur élan et furent tirés en arrière, écrasant Wolfram. « OW ! Faites attention ! »_

_« Les toilettes sont dans cette direction, » dit Murata en pointant la gauche._

_« Nous n'allons pas aux toilettes. Nous nous dirigeons vers les jardins, » répondit Yozak en pointant la droite._

_« Les jardins ? »_

_« Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je brûle le château ? » dit Wolfram alors qu'il se débattait pour se libérer de ces deux idiots._

_« Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que vous vouliez brûler l'alcool que vous avez bu, » s'excusa Murata. Puis, il sourit de son fameux sourire sournois. C'était mieux que d'aller aux toilettes. Personne n'interromprait leur conversation dans les jardins, pendant que Mini Lord brûlait de l'alcool. « Guide-nous Yozak. »_

_Yozak prit la tête de la petite troupe, suivi de Wolfram, qui essayait de ne pas trop tanguer. Murata, qui fermait la marche, s'amusait des tentatives de Wolfram à marcher en ligne droite. Il n'aurait jamais réussi un contrôle de police avec ça. Le policier aurait répondu 'Votre essai pour marcher droit et l'éthylotest indiquent 2,45 g/l de sang.' Murata gloussa discrètement._

_Ils quittèrent le château et se retrouvèrent dans les jardins. Wolfram marcha, ou plutôt zigzagua, jusqu'à la statue d'un dragon et s'appuya dessus. « C'est embarrassant ! Hic ! » s'indigna-t-il alors qu'il tendait ses mains devant lui, les paumes levées._

_« Vous n'auriez pas du boire autant, » dit Yozak._

_Wolfram rétorqua, « Vous deux, vous êtes ceux qui m'y ont forcé…hic. » Des boules de feu bleues commencèrent à apparaître dans ses paumes._

_« C'était soit nous et les boissons, soit vos deux frères qui vous aurez ceinturés sur votre chaise, » expliqua Murata en regardant le bout de ses ongles._

_« Je suppose que vous avez raison. Mais, vous aviez vraiment besoin de verser le Brandy dans ma gorge ? »_

_Yozak répondit, « Vous étiez en état de choc. Nous devions faire quelque chose pour vous faire revenir à vous. »_

_Murata observa Wolfram brûler l'alcool. Les mazokus qui contrôlaient le feu étaient chanceux. S'ils buvaient trop, ils pouvaient juste brûler le surplus. C'était possible, bien sûr, s'ils s'en rappelaient. Wolfram s'éloigna de la statue. Les boules de feu s'agrandirent alors qu'il se concentrait. Wolfram commençait à retrouver son état habituel._

_Murata se tourna vers Yozak et dit, « Tu sais Yozak, si tu ne te sens pas bien le matin, je peux te préparer un breuvage qui apaise la gueule de bois. »_

_Yozak jeta un œil à Murata, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Murata lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Yozak haussa les épaules et décida de le suivre. « Quel type de breuvage est-ce ? »_

_« Et bien, mon bon ami et ancien docteur l'a inventé. Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux remèdes faits maison et aux remèdes naturels. »_

_« Quels types de remèdes ? »_

_Wolfram prit la conversation en route et écouta calmement._

_Murata répondit joyeusement à Yozak, « Il aime utiliser de nombreux fruits dans ses boissons. Il fait des boissons énergisantes, des boissons qui augmentent les fonctions cérébrales, pleins d'autres types de boissons et bien sûr, des remèdes contre la gueule de bois. » Murata remarqua comment Wolfram relevait chacun de ses mots. « Lord von Bielefeld l'a déjà rencontré, » ajouta-t-il à Yozak._

_« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Wolfram._

_Murata se tourna vers lui. « Oui, vraiment. Vous vous souvenez du Docteur __**J**__ose __**R**__odriguez ? »_

_« Oh…OUI ! » Les yeux de Wolfram s'élargirent._

_Murata put entendre les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de Wolfram. Alors que les deux boules de feu rapetissaient et disparaissaient, Wolfram se tourna vers Murata et lui fit un énorme sourire. Murata le fixa du regard et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. 'Il devrait y avoir une loi qui interdirait à Wolfram de sourire comme ça,' pensa Murata. Voilà pourquoi Yuuri le surnommait l'ange._

_Yozak regardait alternativement Murata et Wolfram. Qu'est-ce qui était aussi important à propos de Jose Rodri… Jose Rodriguez ! J.R ! Alors là, il était perdu. Comment le docteur était-il impliqué dans cette histoire avec Angel, le livreur de bananes roses. Ou alors, Angel était quelqu'un sur Terre que personne ne connaissait ? Ca devenait intéressant. Yozak était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Wolfram et Murata se dirigeaient, côte à côte, vers l'entrée du château._

_« Yozak, tu viens ? » cria Wolfram. Yozak, sorti de ses pensées, courut pour rattraper le duo et ils rentrèrent dans le château._

_Wolfram comprenait maintenant pourquoi Murata lui avait marché sur le pied deux fois. Murata avait découvert qui était J.R sur Terre et le maryoku n'était pas utilisé sur Terre. Il doutait même qu'il y ait des choses telles que les potions d'amour sur Terre. Le docteur créait des boissons énergisantes et non des potions d'amour, que Yuuri avait ramené ici. Maintenant, la question troublante était, qui est A.F.H ? Il devait demander au Sage. « Vous ne connaissez personne sur Terre ayant les initiales A.F.H, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Murata secoua la tête. « La vérité est que je ne connais personne avec de telles initiales. »_

_« Cette mauviette a intérêt à ne pas me tromper avec quelqu'un sur Terre ! » dit Wolfram avec une mine réfrognée._

_Murata répondit, « Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse, au moins avec personne de ma connaissance. »_

_« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » commença Yozak, « c'est qu'est-ce que Angel, le livreur… » Wolfram et Murata le coupèrent en milieu de phrase. « Son nom est Nigel ! »_

_Murata et Wolfram s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. 'Comment est-il au courant pour Nigel Dorton ?' se demandèrent-ils._

_« Nigel ? » demanda un Yozak confus et complètement dépassé._

_« Tu as du mal entendre Yozak, » répondit Murata._

_« Le nom de cet homme est Nigel Dorton, » expliqua Wolfram et, pointant Murata du doigt, il ajouta, « Comment êtes-vous au courant pour Nigel Dorton ? »_

_« Je pourrais vous poser la même question ! » rétorqua Murata._

_« Je ne vais rien vous dire ! »_

_« Et moi non plus ! »_

_« Attendez une seconde ! » Yozak interrompit la dispute. « Si le nom de cet homme est Nigel, ne devrions-nous pas en informer les autres ? »_

_« NON ! » fut la réponse que Murata et Wolfram crièrent à l'unisson._

_« La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est que mes fouineurs de frères me cassent les pieds à propos de Yuuri, et que Günter pense qu'il est l'ange de Yuuri alors que c'est clairement de moi qu'il parle ! » répondit Wolfram. Oupsssss ! Wolfram réalisa qu'il venait juste de faire savoir au Sage et à l'espion qu'il était l'ange de Yuuri et qu'il savait probablement ce qu'était un ange._

_« Et bien, et bien. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas vous demander comment vous en êtes venu à cette conclusion, » dit Murata en agitant la main. Il continua sa route vers la salle à manger._

_Au lieu de suivre Murata, Wolfram tourna au coin à droite. « La salle à manger est par là, » pointa du doigt Yozak._

_« J'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, » répondit Wolfram._

_« Mais, nous venons de les passer ! »_

_Wolfram leva un élégant sourcil, croisa les bras, pointa son nez parfait sur le côté, et dit, « Tu penses vraiment que moi, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, le fiancé du Roi, utiliserait des toilettes si mornes ? Ce serait une insulte pour quelqu'un de mon statut. Je vais utiliser les nouveaux toilettes que nous venons d'acquérir ! » Puis, il se dirigea vers les dits toilettes. Murata et Yozak se jetèrent un œil et suivirent le pas de Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, le fiancé du Roi. Wolfram était revenu à son état normal, celui de gamin._

_Au Temple : Un « Bien joué, mon Grand Sage ! » résonna à travers les murs du sanctuaire. Ulrike se pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de dire que tout le monde devrait être mis au courant pour Nigel Dorton et Jose Rodriguez. La seule chose qui la soulageait était que maintenant, il y avait une personne hors d'ici qui connaissait la vérité et qui protégerait les intérêts, le cœur, l'âme et bien sûr la réputation du Roi Yuuri._

_Dans la salle à manger royale de Shinmakoku, Lord Conrad Weller, second fils du 26__ème__ Maoh Cecile von Spitzweg et le plus grand épéiste du monde, avait vu son noble statut être réduit à simple barman au bar de Murata. Le Grand Sage savait garder les choses sous contrôle, mais avec le barman Conrad, c'était une toute autre affaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait leur servir donc, les clients du bar de Murata tiraient avantage de la situation. Gwendal décida de tester les différents cognac, brandy, godiva, et vodka. Celi opta pour six liqueurs différentes. Anissina se servit différents whisky. Gûnter, d'un autre côté, avait pris les trois différents sherries et ajouté les deux vermouths. Une fois que Conrad eut servi et observé la sélection des autres, il choisit un gin et un whisky. Il se servit ainsi six verres. Et il n'oublia pas de verser un verre de chaque vodka pour Yozak._

_La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et les trois occupants manquants entrèrent. Yozak fut le premier à entrer, suivi de Murata et de Wolfram. Yozak remarqua les deux verres de vodka à sa place. Et Murata remarqua, avec une stupéfaction sans précédent, que le barman Conrad faisait des heures supplémentaires à son bar. Ses yeux scannèrent la table, comptant le nombre de verres que chaque personne avait. Murata fit remarquer sarcastiquement, « Je vois que Conrad s'en sort très bien en tant que barman. »_

_Günter répondit rapidement, « Oui, en effet. »_

_Gwendal ajouta promptement, « Je crois qu'il a raté sa vocation. »_

_Conrad sourit aux compliments et dit, « Et bien, merci. J'ai fait de mon mieux. »_

_« Ca, c'est sûr ! » dit Murata avec hargne._

_Yozak nota qu'il était le seul à avoir deux verres alors que tous les autres en avaient six. « Capitaine, je n'ai que deux verres. »_

_« Désolé Yozak. Je ne savais pas quelle autre boisson tu voulais essayer, » répondit Conrad. Puis, il ajouta, « Je suis sûr que Son Altesse sera heureux de t'en servir d'autres. »_

_Murata jeta à Conra un regard 'ça se payera cher'. « Yozak, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais essayer d'autre ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas un gin, un cognac et un scotch. » Murata servit les alcools choisis, tout en pleurant intérieurement, 'Ils vont mettre mon bar à sec !' Il tendit les verres à Yozak, et celui-ci retourna s'asseoir joyeusement._

_Personne ne remarqua que Wolfram, en dépit du manque de protestation sur le fait que les bouteilles de Godiva n'étaient pas à sa place, était retourné tranquillement à sa chaise. Murata, pensant que Wolfram était près de lui, tourna la tête pour le chercher, puis remarqua qu'il s'asseyait calmement. « Lord von Bielefeld, que voudriez-vous ? »_

_A la grande surprise de tous, Wolfram répondit, « Rien, vraiment. J'aurais voulu un peu de thé ou mieux, du chocolat chaud, mais il n'y en a pas donc je passe mon tour. Merci. »_

_« Pourquoi pas un verre d'eau ? » demanda Murata._

_« D'accord, » répondit Wolfram à cette suggestion. Murata servit un verre d'eau et se dirigea vers sa place, près de Wolfram._

_« Je me sers du saké. Vous en voulez ? »_

_Wolfram jeta un œil au saké et répondit, « Plus tard peut-être, et merci de proposer. »_

_Murata, toujours debout, annonça, « C'est la dernière page que Shibuya a écrite. Je crois que, après sa lecture, nous devrions décider d'un plan d'action en ce qui concerne Angel, les potions, et bien sûr les soi-disant ladies. »_

_« N'oublions pas le Roi des Rats Saralegui et mon oncle, » ajouta Wolfram._

_« Vous avez raison Lord von Bielefeld. Puisque nous devons discuter sur plusieurs points, je vais continuer dès à présent la lecture, » Il s'assit, ouvrit le journal, et lut._

Je suis en train de boire une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Je n'ai pas pu trouver la crème fouettée et je voulais de la crème fouettée. Oh, on ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie.

C'est si ridicule ! Mon souhait depuis un bon moment a été exaucé et maintenant que je l'ai depuis plusieurs jours, JE N'EN VEUX PLUS ! Je voulais mon lit pour moi tout seul depuis des années et maintenant, regardez ce qui arrive ! J'ai été tellement habitué aux coups de poing, aux coups de pied, aux ronflements, aux MAUVIETTE criés, aux TRICHEURS criés entre deux marmonnements, et à cette chose rose à fanfreluches, et… Mince, j'ai tellement été habitué à dormir avec Wolfram que ça me manque. Il est si adorable quand il est complètement endormi, roulé en boule sur lui-même. Le lit est froid, silencieux et ennuyeux sans lui. Je préfère être dans mon bureau que seul dans ma chambre.

_Wolfram rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fallait vraiment que Yuuri arrête de dire des choses si mignonnes à son propos._

_Gwendal interrompit Murata. « Wolfram il est temps pour toi de déménager de la chambre de sa Majesté. Il est suffisamment vieux pour dormir seul. »_

_Conrad ajouta, « Gwendal a raison. Si tu es inquiet sur le fait qu'il ne peut pas se défendre, je placerai deux gardes devant sa porte chaque nuit. » Puis, il chuchota à Gwendal, « Egalement pour empêcher une certaine personne de se faufiler dans cette chambre. »_

_« Gwendal, je ne vais pas déménager de cette chambre, et donc Conrad, tu n'auras pas besoin de mettre deux gardes devant NOTRE porte ! » protesta un Lord von Bielefeld irrité. Vraiment, ses deux frères affichaient un sacré 'brother complexe'._

_Défendant son plus jeune fils, Celi dit, « Wolfram n'est pas un enfant, et Yuuri non plus. Maintenant, vous les deux hommes vieux et rasoirs, laissez les jeunes fleurs s'abandonner à la passion sauvage. »_

_Conrad et Gwendal ouvrirent grand la bouche. 'S'abandonner à la passion sauvage ?'_

_« Je suis désolé Celi, mais je suis d'accord avec Gwendal et Conrad, » commença Günter. Puis, il ajouta, « D'abord, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes, et ensuite, je tremble à la pensée de ce que diraient les nobles devant tant de…de…modernisme. »_

_« Modernisme ? Explique-toi ! » exigea Anissina. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient._

_« Ce que je veux dire par modernisme c'est…comme… notre Plus Magnifique, Pure Innocent et Naïve Majesté dormant avec Wolfram, le séducteur malin, avant le mariage. C'est irrespectueux et scandaleux. Quelle sorte d'images donnent-ils à la population ? » expliqua Günter._

_« SEDUCTEUR MALIN ? » hurla Wolfram. Murata et Yozak l'empêchèrent rapidement d'envoyer une boule de feu à Günter._

_Défendant Wolfram, Anissina aboya, « DANS QUEL SIECLE VIS-TU GUNTER ? Je..je..n'ai jamais entendu pareilles inepties. Tu es si vieux jeu ! Il faut vivre avec son temps Günter ! »_

_Après la dernière remarque d'Anissina, un énorme débat, ou plutôt une dispute avec plusieurs cris et doigts pointés, commença entre Celi, Anissina, Günter, Conrad et Gwendal. Anissina et Celi défendaient la chambre commune de Wolfram et Yuuri. Les trois hommes défendaient leurs positions de voir Wolfram quitter immédiatement la chambre royale. Le débat/conflit se poursuivit en incluant les droits des femmes et les droits concernant l'amour._

_Murata, Yozak et Wolfram regardaient les narrateurs depuis leur côté de la table._

_Murata demanda à Wolfram, « Alors, vous allez déménager ? »_

_« D'où vous viens cette idée ? »_

_« Je me demandais juste. »_

_« Devrais-je les interrompre ou les laisser se disputer ? » demanda Yozak._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question ? » interrogea Wolfram. _

_« Et bien, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a remarqué, mais la plus petite des deux inventions est en train de remuer le truc qui lui sert de nez, » Yozak désigna du doigt le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun'. Murata et Wolfram tournèrent leurs yeux effrayés vers l'appareil. Le museau bougeait dans tous les sens comme s'il essayait de renifler quelque chose._

_« Pourquoi ne pas garder à l'œil cette chose, » proposa Murata._

_« Ne devrions-nous pas avertir Anissina ? » demanda Wolfram._

_« Aussi longtemps qu'il ne fait que renifler, je ne vois pas le problème. ET, si Lady Anissina le touche, elle peut le réveiller complètement…je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera après ça. Yozak, garde un œil dessus. »_

_« D'accord, Votre Altesse. »_

_La dispute de l'autre côté de la table se poursuivit encore un peu. Les personnes impliquées dans le débat, dont le sujet tournait maintenant exclusivement sur le Front de Libération des Femmes, étaient complètement inconscientes du réveil du 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun'._

_Enfin, le débat s'acheva quand Gwendal déclara, « Je n'ai plus de brandy. »_

_« Oh nonnnnnnnnn, j'ai fini les sherry ! » dit Günter en s'essuyant les yeux._

_Murata murmura à Yozak et Wolfram. « En voilà un de complètement fait, encore quatre. » Yozak et Wolfram le regardèrent, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. D'une voix grave, il dit, « Je serai heureux de vous resservir une fois que nous aurons fini la lecture. »_

_Celi fronça les sourcils et dit, « Oh, vous êtes vraiment un empêcheur de s'amuser en rond Votre Altesse ! »_

_Murata murmura, « Correction, deux de complètement faits, plus que trois. » Wolfram et Yozak commencèrent à rire. Ca promettait une soirée intéressante._

_Wolfram se couvrit la bouche et chuchota, « Les mazokus commandant l'air ne tiennent pas l'alcool. Le larmoyant devient frivole et le joyeux devient encore plus joyeux. » Murata et Yozak réprimèrent leur rire._

_« Puis-je continuer ? » demanda Murata._

_Gwendal lança un retentissant, « OUI ! » _

_Murata poursuivit._

Je dois préparer mon sac à dos pour mon voyage en Suisse. Je me demande ce qui est si important pour que Shori ait besoin de me voir. Je sais – je parie qu'il m'a enrôlé dans plusieurs prestigieuses universités (s'il vous plaît, notez que j'ai utilisé le terme enrôlé et non inscrit ). Je commence vraiment à être fatigué de le voir se mêler de mes affaires. Si maman et papa comprennent mes raisons de ne pas aller à l'université, pourquoi lui ne le peut pas ? Je n'ai pas besoin des cours donnés sur Terre, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'étudier la culture, l'histoire, et les lois de Shinmakoku. C'est ma maison, mon monde. La Terre est mon lieu de vacances/évasion. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas le comprendre ?

_« Ohhhhhhh, je n'avais pas réalisé que mon Précieux et Magnifique Roi était si intéressé par son tuteur, » déclara Günter, les yeux étincelants._

_« Ne rêves pas trop Günter, » cria Wolfram. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais ce serait inutile de se disputer avec Mr. Frivole. A la place, il dit, « Pourriez-vous poursuivre Votre Altesse ? »_

_« Je vais continuer, » dit Murata, et il ajouta dans un murmure, « Il est fichu ! »_

Je viens juste de vider mon sac à dos pour le préparer pour demain, et j'ai remarqué que j'avais encore une des ces stupides boissons cachées à l'intérieur.

_La pièce resta attentive et silencieuse, à l'exception de Günter. « Ne la buvez pas Votre Majesté ! »_

_Murata secoua la tête. « Je vais lire ce passage, mais s'il vous plaît, pas d'interruptions. »_

Je pensais qu'il m'avait donné seulement six boissons, mais on dirait qu'il y en avait finalement sept. Je vais essayer 'Passion Absolue et Sauvage et Succulentes Baies'. C'est écrit sur l'étiquette que ce breuvage particulier sert à augmenter et maintenir la résistance.

'Passion Absolue et Sauvage et Succulentes Baies' n'est pas mauvais du tout. C'est assez doux, bien qu'il y ait toujours ce goût amer dedans. Ce qui rend cela intéressant, c'est que c'est pétillant. Ce n'est pas si mal.

_« Oh nonnnnnn Votre Majestéééééé ! Vous n'auriez pas du l'essayer ! » Günter commença à sangloter._

_Gwendal grogna. « Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de pleurer Günter ! » aboya-t-il à l'homme gémissant à côté de lui._

_« Mais, maintenant, il est sous l'influence de cet horrible Angel ! » Günter continua à pleurer._

_« Votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît, poursuivez et ignorez-le, » dit Gwendal entre deux sanglots de Günter._

_Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre autour de la table._

_Murata fit ce qu'on lui demandait, tout en regardant à sa droite. Wolfram et Yozak riait discrètement._

Je ne peux plus attendre de voir mon bien-aimé et magnifique Angel. Il me manque. Je sais, je vais écrire une liste de choses que je voudrais faire avec lui, puis aller le voir avec cette liste et lui demander de choisir lesquels il voudrait faire.

_A cet instant, Wolfram tendit l'oreille. 'Voyons voir ce que cette mauviette a imaginé,' pensa-t-il._

_Celi interrompit Murata à ce moment. « Wolfy mon chéri, je veux que tu te rappelles que Yuuri (hic) est sous l'influence de la potion. Donc, ne t'énerve pas (hic). »_

_Conrad se leva de sa chaise et annonça, « Je vais vous chercher de l'eau, Mère. »_

_Wolfram réalisa qu'il était temps de feindre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quoique Yuuri dirait l'affecter. Il devait…pleurer. Ca avait marché la dernière fois. Il baissa la tête, renifla, et fit semblant d'essuyer une larme. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mère. J'essayerai de ne pas en être affecté. » Sniff !_

_Murata et Yozak savaient qu'à cet instant, Wolfram faisait semblant, et ils décidèrent tous les deux de l'aider. Murata tapota le dos de Wolfram, alors que Yozak murmurait à son oreille, « Continuez de jouer la comédie. »_

_Pendant ce temps, Conrad avait servi un verre d'eau à sa mère et était retourné s'asseoir. Il vit Murata et Yozak prendre soin de son bébé frère. Pauvre Wolfram._

_« Je vais poursuivre. »_

Les choses que j'aimerai faire avec mon Angel :

aller à un match de base-ball

aller à la finale de la coupe du monde Américaine

aller à la finale de la coupe du monde Japonaise

manger des tonnes de hot dogs

lui faire essayer un uniforme de base-ball

lui apprendre à jouer ( il a un bon bras et il serait peut-être un bon lanceur)

_« Il n'y a que des choses à propos du base-ball ? Il ne pourrait pas être un peu plus original ? » gronda Wolfram._

_Yozak chuchota rapidement, « Vous allez vous faire griller. »_

_Oupsss ! Wolfram réalisa rapidement qu'il devrait pleurer. « Buaaaahaaaahaaa …satané Angel ! » Il s'appuya sur Yozak et celui-ci enroula ses bras autour de lui. Yozak put sentir que Wolfram riait._

_« Ne pleures pas mon petit Wolfy, » dit Celi._

_Günter leva les mains à ses joues, se balançant sur sa chaise, et dit, « Si c'était moi, je me moquerait du lieu où… » Mais, il fut interrompu par Gwendal aboyant, « Günter, on s'en fout. Maintenant, tais-toi ! »_

_Murata secoua la tête._

aller dans un parc d'attraction

aller dîner lors d'un rendez-vous

aller au théâtre

aller dans une galerie d'art – c'est quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire

_« C'est déjà mieux, » chuchota Wolfram._

aller faire un picnic juste tous les deux. Lui donner un gâteau à manger et le regarder le savourer. Placer ma tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il me caresse les cheveux ou vice versa.

mordiller ses lobes d'oreilles parfaits

ravir ses lèvres intenses et parfaites

_Murata s'arrêta brusquement de lire_

_Wolfram s'arrêta de respirer_

_Yozak laissa échapper un long sifflement._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » aboya Gwendal._

_« S'il vous plaît, continuez à lire ! » dit joyeusement Celi._

_« Ahem, » Murata s'éclaircit la gorge, alors qu'il regardait les visages avides tournés vers lui, à l'exception de Wolfram qui avait le visage enterré dans ses mains. Murata poursuivit._

goûter l'intérieur de son appétissante et humide caverne alors que je fais courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux

glisser mes doigts de sa nuque à son cou jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale alors que j'embrasse et marque ce cou comme m'appartenant

le faire gémir d'extase et qu'il ne souhaite rien d'autre

_Les yeux de Murata s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que ses lunettes glissaient le long de son nez. Est-ce qu'il avait bien lu ? 'Ok Shibuya…et ils disent que je suis un pervers,' pensa Murata._

_Wolfram hyper-ventilait. Ses mains manucurées couvraient son visage rouge tomate._

_« Je ne savais pas que le gamin avait ça en lui ! » s'exclama Yozak._

_« L'amour donne des pensées étranges ! » ajouta Celi._

_« Günter, essuye ton nez ! » dit Anissina._

_« Uh ? » répondit Günter._

_« Tu as un petit problème de saignement de nez, » expliqua Conrad en tapotant son propre nez._

_« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Günter s'essuya le nez. « C'est très embarrassant ! »_

_« Tu devrais arrêter d'imaginer la scène Günter, » aboya Gwendal alors qu'il faisait semblant de tricoter. Comment allait-il servir un roi pervers et trop chargé en hormones ? « Votre Altesse, est-ce qu'il continue d'écrire ce genre de choses ? »_

_« Ce genre de choses ? Gwenieeee…Je trouve que c'est très sexy, » roucoula Celi._

_Wolfram grogna et Conrad secoua la tête._

_Murata lut la ligne suivante pour lui-même. Il répondit à la question de Gwendal avec un, « Ummm…ça dit 'Mon Angel est là ! »_

_« Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ? » Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Murata, médusés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre._

_« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit. »_

_« Comment Angel pourrait être là ? » rugit Gwendal. « Conrad ! Wolfram ! Quel genre de sécurité avons-nous là ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » aboya Wolfram._

_« Comment Angel a pu pénétrer dans le château ? »_

_« Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! J'étais en patrouille ! » s'énerva Wolfram. Puisqu'il était en patrouille, comment Yuuri avait-il pu le voir dans le bureau ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

_« Conrad ? »_

_Conrad répondit calmement, « Gwendal, je ne pense pas que Angel était présent. Yuuri n'avait-il pas mentionné que les potions causaient des hallucinations ? Et il vient d'en boire une. »_

_« Après tout ce que nous avons entendu, je crois qu'il a des hallucinations sur Angel, » approuva Anissina._

_« Oh, Votre Majesté…(snif)…Je vous ai dit de ne pas boire cette potion, » dit Günter en sanglotant et en saignant du nez dans son mouchoir._

_« Je suis d'accord avec Anissina, » dit Wolfram. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi il croit voir Angel. » Ce que pensait réellement Wolfram était, 'Non, ça n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi il me voit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Comment peut-il me voir ? Peut-être qu'il rêve éveillé à cause du manque de sommeil. Ca doit être ça !_

_« Je suis d'accord également, » ajouta Murata. Ce que pensait réellement Murata était, 'Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi il voit Wolf…errr…Angel ? Serions-nous dans l'erreur et qu'il soit vraiment sous l'influence d'un stupide sort ? C'est impossible. En même temps, avec Shibuya, rien est impossible. Serait-il possible qu'il rêve éveillé ?'_

_Anissina trouva alors une brillante idée et dit, « Je crois que le mieux serait que Son Altesse lise la suite et voit les effets de cette potion. En sachant les différents effets, je serai peut-être capable de déterminer quels autres ingrédients ont été utilisés. »_

_Günter ajouta entre deux sanglots, « Donc, tu seras capable de créer un antidote. »_

_« Correct ! »_

_Gwendal prit en considération ce qu'ils avaient dit, « Votre Altesse s'il vous plaît, poursuivez. »_

_Murata prit une longue gorgée de saké. Il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin._

Mon Angel est là ! Et il ne porte rien d'autre qu'une robe blanche garnie d'or, qui est attachée dans le dos, et une ceinture dorée attachée lâchement. Il est si beau. Il est éclatant comme le soleil. Il sourit et marche vers moi, laissant des étoiles dans son sillage. Je me demande ce qu'il veut ou pourquoi il est là. Il me fixe avec un regard vraiment étrange, mais très agréable.

_Anissina l'interrompit. « Il vient vraiment de dire 'éclatant comme le soleil' ? 'Des étoiles dans son sillage' ? »_

_« Oui, » répondit Murata._

_« Mmmm, intéressant. Continuez s'il vous plaît. »_

_Pendant ce temps, Wolfram cachait son visage dans ses mains et pensait, 'Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Pourquoi tout le monde doit-il entendre ça ?'_

Il vient d'agripper mes accoudoirs et de se poster devant moi. Il vient de dissoudre les accoudoirs.

_« Je pense que ça confirme bien qu'il hallucine. Personne ne peut dissoudre les accoudoirs d'une chaise. »_

_« Très bien, nous allons donc conclure qu'il hallucine, » affirma Gwendal. « Continuez s'il vous plaît. »_

_'Et bien,' pensa Wolfram,' au moins ils pensent tous qu'il hallucine.'_

Je me demande pourquoi il est en train de défaire l'attache de sa robe. Je dois ajouter qu'il fait ça vraiment lentementttttttt, avec un regard vraiment coquin. Maintenant, il détache sa ceinture et elle tombe sur le sol. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

_« Quoiiiii ! » cria Wolfram. « Cette mauviette ferait mieux de ne pas rêver…halluciner sur mo…Angel en train de faire un STRIP-TEASE ! »_

_('Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' bougea une jambe)_

_Yozak, de son côté, riait en pensant, 'C'est certainement ce qui va se passer.'_

_Conrad et Gwendal à cet instant ne savaient plus quoi penser._

_Günter sanglotait._

_Anissina prenait mentalement des notes._

_Et Celi dit, « Assieds-toi Wolfram. Laisse notre merveilleux Sage lire et ensuite nous verrons si Angel fait un strip-tease ou non ! Il a juste perdu sa ceinture ? Tout le monde peut perdre sa ceinture. »_

_Wolfram cligna des yeux, incrédule quant aux paroles de sa mère._

_Murata ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il continuer à lire ? Peut-être devrait-il demander à la personne que ça allait le plus affecter. Il tapota l'épaule de Wolfram. « Devrais-je continuer ? »_

_Celi répondit pour lui. « Bien sûr que vous devez continuer. »_

_Personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit._

_Murata poursuivit._

Il dit quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas l'entendre. J'adore quand il penche la tête sur le côté comme il vient de le faire. Il fait une$ moue adorable! S'il parlait clairement, je pourrais comprendre ce qu'il veut. Oooooooooh ! Il fait glisser la robe sur ses épaules. La robe est maintenant en train de tomber au sol, révélant son corps splendide très lentement.

_« STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! » cria Wolfram de toute la force de ses poumons. « VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BESOIN D'EN ENTENDRE DAVANTAGE ! »_

_(Le nez bougea et une griffe sortit.)_

_« J'ai besoin de savoir quel type d'hallucination il a ! » dit sèchement Anissina._

_« Anissina a raison ! Vous ne devriez pas arrêter Votre Altesse, » dit Celi, soutenant son amie. « Gwendal, Conrad, qu'en pensez-vous ? Et Wolfy mon chéri, assieds-toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! » ajouta-t-elle._

_Wolfram se tourna vers sa Mère, incrédule. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela, alors que ça avait vraiment quelque chose à voir avec lui ? Il était sur le point de donner son point de vue quand Murata chuchota, « Vous n'êtes pas Angel, rappelez-vous. » Wolfram se mordit la langue et conclut que pour l'instant, il allait rester silencieux._

_Gwendal et Conrad était légèrement en état de choc. Ils se demandaient quel type de potion causait ce genre d'hallucinations et où ils pourraient en trouver. Au même moment, les deux frères prirent un verre et le vidèrent d'un coup dans leur gorge._

_Yozak, bien sûr, n'était d'aucune aide. Il fourrait son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Le gamin avait un rêve éveillé humide à propos de son fiancé. C'était trop bon pour être vrai ! Et, que se passerait-il quand les deux frères le découvriraient ?_

_Günter, que personne ne prit la peine de remarquer, était sur le point d'avoir un monstrueux saignement de nez._

_Murata, jetant un regard circulaire autour de la table, ne savait pas s'il devait continuer de lire dans l'intérêt d'un antidote imaginaire, ou de stopper la lecture dans l'intérêt de Wolfram. Il se décida. « Ecoutez ! Voilà ce que je vais faire, » annonça-t-il, obtenant ainsi l'attention de tous. « Si une partie devient trop embarrassante pour être lue, » il avait vraiment envie de rajouter, 'rating-X', « je passerai la dite-partie et continuerait sur une partie moins embarrassante. » Ce qu'il voulait dire était qu'il garderait les parties contenant des scènes sexuelles explicites et des détails implicites pour lui-même._

_« J'ai encore une chose à ajouter, » dit Wolfram, « Je lirai avec Son Altesse et m'assurerai qu'il passe les parties inappropriées. Et cela, en tant que garde du corps personnel du Roi et en tant que soldat, pas en tant que son fiancé. Je dois protéger les intérêts du Roi et c'est ce que je vais faire ! »_

_« Si tout le monde est d'accord, alors je vais poursuivre la lecture, » dit Murata._

_« NON ! » hurla Gwendal. Il était resté silencieux bien trop longtemps. « Wolfram a raison. Nous devons protéger les intérêts de Sa Majesté à n'importe quel prix. Donc Mère, Anissina, Günter et Yozak, s'il vous plaît, quittez la pièce. »_

_« Je refuse de partir. Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit à vous quatre d'entendre ce qui est écrit ? » demanda Anissina. « Moi, en tant que scientifique… »_

_« Silence ! » rugit Gwendal. « Je suis le second commandant de sa Majesté. Son Altesse est le Grand Sage et la personne qui le connaît depuis le plus longtemps. En plus, il est également son meilleur ami et un représentant du monde d'où il vient. Conrad est son parrain et Wolfram est son fiancé et donc futur mari. »_

_Wolfram fut surpris de la remarque de Gwendal. Depuis quand Gwendal prenait en considération le fait que lui, Wolfram, était le fiancé de Yuuri ?_

_Au Temple : « Ajoutez-moi à la liste puisque je suis celui qui l'a nommé Roi ! » dit Shinou._

_Ulrike secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que nous devrions écouter ce passage. »_

_Shinou posa sur elle un regard entendu. « Ulrike, tu as raison. TU ne devrais pas écouter. » Ulrike soupira de soulagement, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. « Tu devrais partir maintenant, » ajouta Shinou. « Et si j'ai besoin de toi, je t'appellerai. » Incrédule, elle quitta le sanctuaire._

_« Je suis d'accord avec Gwendal, » approuva Conrad. « Nous quatre… »_

_« Et moi alors ? Je suis son tuteur et son conseiller ! » pleura Günter. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Günter. Il se balançait sur sa chaise. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et donc, comme le pensait Gwendal, pas en état pour entendre d'autres perversités venant de Yuuri. L'homme était au bord d'un massif saignement de nez. « Yozak, amènes Günter dans les toilettes pour hommes et stoppe ce saignement de nez! Mère, s'il vous plaît, aidez Yozak avec Günter et Anissina, en tant que scientifique, tu peux sans doute les aider. Peut-être pourrais-tu inventer quelque chose pour arrêter les hémoragies nasales. »_

_Anissina se fit une note mentale pour inventer quelque chose qui stopperait les hémoragies nasales, et elle avait le parfait sujet d'expérience – Günter !_

_Yozak s'approcha de Günter et l'aida à se lever de sa chaise. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous occuper de ce saignement de nez ? » dit-il à Günter. Celui-ci, à l'incompréhension de tous, dit, « Oui, oui, vous avez raison. Ouvrez la marche bel Espion. » Yozak ne savait pas comment prendre ce commentaire. C'était la perte de sang ou les sherries qui parlaient ?_

_Celi fit le tour de la table et plaça un bras autour de Günter. « Yozak, je vais t'aider avec lui. »_

_Et ainsi, Yozak, Günter, Celi et une Anissina mécontente quittèrent la pièce._

_« Vous pouvez poursuivre la lecture, » dit Gwendal._

_« Attendez ! » dit rapidement Wolfram. Il devait empêcher Murata d'en lire davantage. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses frères entendre ce que Yuuri avait écrit. « Je…je…je… »_

_« Tu quoi Wolfram ? »_

_Wolfram baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Il pouvait se disputer avec ses frères autant qu'il le voulait, mais à la fin, il allait perdre. « Vous avez gagné. Peu importe ce que je dirai…ça ne changera rien. Mais, il y a une chose que je vais ajouter : si Yuuri découvre que nous avons lu son journal, vous pourrez préparer ma tombe et ma pierre tombale. Je ne pense pas qu'il me pardonnera d'avoir laisser le Grand Sage lire cette page. »_

_Une pointe de culpabilité traversa les cœurs de Gwendal et Conrad. Conrad prit la parole, « S'il découvre que nous avons lu son journal, je m'assurerai de lui dire que nous avons sauter ce passage. »_

_« Et je prendrais la responsabilité pour avoir laisser les choses aller si loin, » ajouta Gwendal._

_Murata, après avoir entendu ce qu'avaient dit les trois frères, ferma les yeux et réfléchit à la question, 'lire ou ne pas lire ?' Il commençait à se sentir coupable lui aussi. Il fit son choix et ferma le journal dans un bruit sourd. « Je ne vais pas le lire. » Il ne pouvait pas le lire. Son amitié avec Shibuya et Wolfram était plus importante que de lire ce stupide journal._

_Wolfram laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Conrad et Gwendal hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec eux. MAIS, la mouche qui était restée en second plan bourdonna comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle vola autour de Murata en colère. Murata essaya de l'écraser en battant des mains, mais la mouche revenait de plus belle. Elle plongea sur le visage de Murata plusieurs fois. « ARRETE CA SHINOU ! » cria-t-il finalement._

_Les trois frères dirent à l'unisson, « SHINOU ? »_

_« Aaaah… Oui Shinou. Il nous a espionné toute la journée, » expliqua Murata._

_« Il nous a espionné ? » demanda Conrad._

_« Il a utilisé une mouche comme transmetteur. Il a tout vu et tout entendu aujourd'hui. »_

_« Espionné ? Transmetteur ? » demanda Gwendal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était un transmetteur._

_« C'est de la terminologie terrienne, » expliqua Wolfram. « Il a utilisé la mouche pour voir et entendre. Laissez-moi deviner, le globe d'Ulrike est le récepteur ? »_

_« Correct ! »_

_« Et que veut Shinou ? » demanda Gwendal en regardant la mouche voler d'une drôle de façon._

_Murata fixa la mouche et dit, « L-I-S-E-Z L-E. Il dit 'lisez-le' ! »_

_De multiples grognements résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait une chose qui était une loi immuable et essentielle à Shinmakoku, une chose qui ne pouvait être changée par aucun Maoh, une chose qui était gravée dans les esprits, les cœurs et l'âme de chaque Mazoku. Cette loi était : Ne jamais désobéir au Maoh Originel._

_Murata ouvrit doucement le journal et dit à la mouche, « Très bien ! Mais je fais cela sans mon consentement ! Si Shibuya découvre que nous avons lu cette page, je jure que je ne l'empêcherai pas d'avoir une petite conversation avec toi. Je m'assurerai qu'il sache que TU m'a fait lire cette page ! » La mouche vola dans la pièce joyeusement._

_Murata murmura à Wolfram, «Je suis désolé. »_

_Wolfram haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à présent._

_Murata commença à lire._

********** Attention ! La partie pouvant être choquante commence ici !

Elle glisse le long de son torse, de ses hanches, de ses jambes parfaites et tombe sur ses sensuels pieds nus. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Pourquoi je m'en soucie ? Il me laisse voir un superbe spectacle.

La pièce devient plus chaude.

Il est complètement nu à l'exception du sous-vêtement standard de Shinmakoku et qui est fait d'or. Il se rapproche de moi. Je ne peux pas le regarder parce que si je le fais, la pièce va devenir vraiment brûlante.

Qu'est-ce que…Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les place sur sa taille svelte et maintenant les fait glisser sur ses hanches, sur les liens de son sous-vêtement. Sa peau est si douce. Je me demande ce qu'il attend de moi. Oh, oh, je pense qu'il veut que j'enlève les liens de son dernier vêtement doré.

Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il pose ses mains sur mon menton et le soulève doucement pour que je lui fasse face. Merde ! Ses yeux (verts) regardent droit dans mon cœur et mon âme, alors que son visage s'approche du mien. Il chuchote à mon oreille, « Enlève-les pour que je puisse nous envoyer au septième ciel. »

« Tu peux m'y envoyer ? »

« Oui, tu as juste à les enlever. »

« C'est la seule chose que je doive faire ? »

« Oui, et après, je te montrerai les étoiles du paradis. »

Je crois que je peux faire ça. J'enlève un des liens et son sous-vêtement ne tient que par l'autre lien et sa bosse au milieu. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du précieux. Pourquoi je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs ? Je ne veux pas regarder ailleurs, voilà pourquoi. Je dénoue le deuxième lien. Le vêtement doré tombe de son corps nu. C'est magnifique. Il est si attirant. Je veux le toucher. Sa peau de porcelaine brille comme des étoiles : c'est si beau. Je me demande s'il me laissera la goûter. Je crois qu'il sait ce que je veux parce qu'il dit, « Touche-là. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie, mais tu ne peux pas l'embrasser. »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'embrasser ? » Je le touche gentiment.

« Parce que tes lèvres appartiennent aux miennes ! »

« Ah. » Il commence à se pencher et frôle doucement mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il sépare mes lèvres avec sa douce langue et caresse mes dents. Je ne peux plus rien dire. Je le laisse entrer. Ah, il explore ma bouche. C'est si bon. Il me fait le caresser plus vite et je touche ses globes parfaits. Ils sont si doux. Sa langue est si sucrée. J'en veux plus. Je peux sentir ses mains faire quelque chose le long de mon torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il enlève ma ceinture. Je crois qu'il lit dans mon esprit. Il me caresse à travers mes vêtements. Mince, mon pantalon est si serré. Oh oui, plus ! Il ouvre mon pantalon. Je lève mes hanches pour qu'il puisse tirer mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Ah, le Batteur est libre !

_« Batteur ? » questionnèrent Gwendal et Wolfram, alors que Conrad laissait échapper un hurlement de rire._

_« Il…il…il…l'appelle Batteurrrrrrrrrrrr ! Hahahahaha…C'est typiquement Yuuri ! » Conrad ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. De tous les noms que Yuuri pouvait donner à son appendice personnel, il avait du l'appeler Batteur. Murata n'avait pas saisi au début, mais quand Conrad avait déclaré que c'était typiquement Yuuri, il avait compris. Il commença lui aussi à rire._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle Weller ? » demanda un Wolfram agacé. Non seulement ses deux frères surprotecteurs, un Grand Sage pervers et le Maoh Originel devait entendre le rêve mouillé de Yuuri à son sujet, mais en plus ils devaient également entendre Yuuri donner un nom à son truc ! « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle dans le fait d'appeler son…le… » il ne pouvait pas le dire, « une…une limace ? » **(Il y a un jeu de mot anglais ici avec slugger = batteur et slug = limace)**_

_Gwendal semblait également confus. « Wolfram a raison. Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant à propos d'une limace ? En fait, c'est plutôt dégoûtant. »_

_« Pas une limace, mais un Batteur, » rit Conrad. **(Encore une fois, la traduction gâche complètement le jeu de mot. Dommage !)**_

_Murata expliqua aux deux frères déboussolés. « Batteur est un terme de base-ball utilisé pour le joueur qui tape fort la balle et qui peut faire pleins de HOMERUNS. »_

_Gwendal dut faire un commentaire, « Donc illlll….hahahaha…il croit qu'il peut faire pleins de homeruns ! » Conrad avait raison. C'était typiquement Yuuri. « Hahahahahah… »_

_Wolfram ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Yuuri pouvait appeler son…engin avec un nom si vulgaire et il exprima son opinion à voix haute, « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Yuuri, notre Roi, a nommé son engin par un terme de base-ball. S'il devait lui donner un nom, il aurait du l'appeler Ludwig, Maximilien ou au moins quelque chose de majestueux, digne de son statut. »_

_Murata, Conrad et Gwendal se tournèrent vers Wolfram incrédules. Ils n'en revenaient pas que le prude Wolfram trouvent des idées pour nommer l'appendice masculin._

_Murata se replongea dans le journal et poursuivit là où il avait arrêté._

Oh, mon Dieu ! Il me touche avec ses doigts délicats. Il a arrêté de m'embrasser. Oh non, il est en train de tracer doucement un chemin le long de mon torse nu avec sa langue. Il enlève les boutons de ma chemise. Oooooh ! Il mordille mon mamelon gauche tout en caressant le droit, et c'est si bon. Sa main droite s'active sur mon érection. Il descend plus bas que mon torse. OH MERDE ! Il embrasse et suce ma longueur. Il la lèche de haut en bas. Mon corps s'engourdit. Je deviens vraiment dur. Aaaaaaahhh…Il m'engloutit dans sa bouche et fait aller sa tête d'avant en arrière tout en suçant. Il taquine mes testicules avec ses doigts gracieux. Mon cœur va exploser. Mes mains sont sur sa tête. Ses cheveux sont comme de la soie. Je les caresse gentiment, le laissant savoir que ce qu'il me fait est vraiment bon. Il va me faire venir. Mon érection est si humide et glissante.

_Murata ouvrit son col de chemise._

_L'œil gauche de Gwendal fut parcouru de tics._

_Conrad clignait lentement des yeux et sa bouche était grande ouverte._

_Wolfram se cacha le visage dans ses mains, embarrassé, enfin c'est ce que pensaient les autres._

Il s'arrête. Il tire sur mes jambes pour que je m'affale sur la chaise. Son désir est juste devant mes yeux. Il est si beau, je le veux.

« Et maintenant mon amour, je vais t'emmener au paradis. »

La seule chose que je puisse dire est, « Uh ? » alors qu'il me chevauche. Il prend mon désir dans ses mains et…Il ferait mieux de ne pas faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire. « Stop ! Ca va te faire mal. » Je pose mes mains sur sa taille pour l'arrêter.

« Je suis ton ange, donc ça ne me fera pas mal. »

_Le cœur de Wolfram tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Les deux autres frères étaient sans voix._

Il me positionne devant son entrée. Doucement, vraiment doucement, je me sens entrer entre ses globes. Je l'aide à descendre calmement. Je peux sentir mon extrémité toucher son orifice. Et, encore plus lentement, je commence à entrer. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il est si serré et si chaud. Ses parois se resserrent autour de ma chair. La pièce est tellement chaude que je transpire.

_Murata stoppa la lecture et but cul sec son saké. Wolfram prit une coupelle à saké et une bouteille et se servit généreusement. Conrad et Gwendal finissaient le reste de leurs boissons._

Il noue ses bras autour de mon cou, et commence à m'embrasser. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je dois lui faire confiance. Je dois le prendre. Je le sert fermement contre moi et je pousse en lui. Mon sang court dans mes veines. Je peux entendre mon cœur tambouriner à mes oreilles. Je peux sentir la chaleur émanant de nos peaux. Il gémit doucement à mon oreille. Je suis perdu. C'est le paradis ? Ca doit l'être. Je peux sentir son érection glisser sur mon torse alors que je m'enfonce plus profondément en lui. Il crie. « Oui ! Plus loin ! Yuu…Yuuri ! »

« A tes ordres, mon cœur ! »

Je vais plus loin et plus fort. C'est son souhait. Je peux sentir son point sensible en lui. Je dois l'atteindre, pousser dessus. Lui faire crier mon nom. Il s'enfonce davantage. Son dos commence à s'arquer et je vais le plus loin possible encore et encore. Il…il se resserre autour de moi.

« YUURIIIIIII ! » Il se libère. Je ne doit pas faiblir.

Je dois…Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

« Je t'aime ! » Ca doit être le paradis ou le septième ciel. Je peux sentir mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, mon corps s'engourdir. Je me libère en lui. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. Je le serre contre moi comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas perdre ce sentiment. Je le veux. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il est l'essence de ma vie. Il est mon extase. Rien n'existe sans lui. Il est mon ciel et mon paradis.

Il se retire de moi. Il s'éloigne. « Où vas-tu… »

OH ! Pour l'amour de Shinou ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai écrit ça !

**** La partie choquante et finie. Pas grand chose à résumer si ce n'est que Yuuri fait un rêve (très) chaud sur Angel et finit par lui dire 'je t'aime'. Il sort de son hallucination et n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu écrire tout ça.

_Murata arrêta de lire quand il réalisa que Yuuri avait fini son petit fantasme._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Wolfram, sortant de sa transe._

_« Il a du s'endormir, et quand il s'est réveillé, il a du voir ce qu'il avait écrit. Je crois. » répondit Murata._

_Conrad était toujours sans voix. Où était passé le garçon naïf et innocent de 15 ans ?_

_Gwendal ne put penser qu'une seule chose, 'Merci Shinou, ce pervers pense à Angel et non à Wolfram.' Et commença à tricoter dans les airs._

_« Je vais…ummm….finir, » déclara Murata._

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu me pousser à écrire ça ? Je suis vraiment tenté d'arracher la page, mais si je le fais, le journal tombera en morceaux. Je dois découvrir ce qui m'a poussé à écrire ces choses. Mince ! Je dois finir de faire mes bagages. Je terminerai cette page quand je reviendrai de mon voyage. Personne ne va le lire de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois emballer les douceurs de Gwendal pour qu'elles ne se cassent pas sur la route. Bob va très certainement les apprécier.

_« C'est tout pour le journal, et je dois dire que la fin est abrupte. » dit Murata._

_« J'ai besoin d'un verre, » déclara Wolfram. Ce qu'il voulait dire en réalité, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il pensa à la douche froide. Yuuri prenait des douches froides tous les matins depuis plusieurs mois. Yuuri avait des rêves érotiques avec lui en vedette ! Wolfram couvrit le sourire démoniaque qui apparut sur son visage. 'Et bien, Votre Majesté, que diriez-vous de faire de vos rêves la réalité ? Par exemple, demain soir ? Tu es à moi !' pensa-t-il en cachant un sourire lubrique._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par les douceurs de Gwendal ? » demanda Gwendal._

A suivre…

Pfffffffiouuu. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à traduire. Surtout le passage érotique. Il y avait des tournures de phrases que j'ai du complètement modifier. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Je vais sans doute mettre un peu plus de temps pour traduire le prochain chapitre, alors merci d'avance de votre patience.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou une grande) review!


	24. Chapter 24

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Olala, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. J'ai eu un sacré manque de motivation et ce chapitre a été très long à traduire. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser en blabla. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24 : Mort !

…Shinmakoku…

…Château du Serment Du Sang…

…Salle à manger…

…Heure : trop tard pour être commenté…

Gwendal avait demandé ce que Yuuri voulait dire par 'les douceurs de Gwendal', mais personne ne connaissait la réponse à cette question particulière. Murata et Wolfram se levèrent de table et se dirigèrent vers le bar. Pour Gwendal, la raison de sa question était simple : leur faire oublier ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ! Il avait besoin d'ôter de sa tête les images de son roi étant un pervers complet. « Peut-être voulait-il parler de tes meilleurs tricots ? » proposa Conrad, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de ça que Yuuri parlait. Il fallait qu'il parle à Yozak à propos d'articles manquants dans la réserve privée de Gwendal.

Murata pensa, 'Est-ce que ça pourrait être les meilleurs alcools de Gwendal ?'

Wolfram ne s'embêta même pas à réfléchir à la question de Gwendal : il avait des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquels réfléchir. En fait, il devait planifier quelques petites choses. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de sortir Yuuri de la fontaine avant que personne ne mette la main dessus, spécialement Günter. Deuxièmement, il devait traîner Yuuri jusqu'à leur chambre avec l'excuse que Yuuri devait se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés. Une fois arrivés à la dite chambre, il fermerait la porte à clé et ils auraient un entretien privé à deux, ou peut-être devrait-il juste commencer par ça. Serait-il capable de parler calmement à Yuuri alors que celui-ci porterait des vêtements mouillés qui colleraient à son corps ? Serait-il capable de prononcer un mot quand Yuuri enlèverait doucement les dits vêtements, révélant son torse mouillé, puis ouvrant doucement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, le laissant tomber à ses pieds ? Il ne porterait plus que cette chose qu'on appelle sous-vêtement, qui abritait les joyaux royaux, et bien sûr il devrait le regarder enlever le dit sous-vêtement…

« Shin Makoku à Wolfram ! » dit Murata alors qu'il agitait un verre à moitié rempli de cognac devant le visage de Wolfram.

« Uh ?…Quoi ? » Wolfram sortit brutalement de ses rêves éveillés quand il vit le verre agité devant lui.

Murata ne put se retenir de dire, « Alors, on fait des rêves éveillés pervers à propos de quelque chose en particulier ? »

Wolfram rougit d'une oreille à l'autre, prit le verre des mains de Murata, s'éloigna et alla vers la fenêtre. 'Saleté de Sage pervers ! Lui et Yuuri sont en train de me changer à mon tour en pervers!' pensa-t-il.

Gwendal et Conrad rejoignirent le Sage au bar. Murata leur servit un verre et se demanda quelle quantité d'alcool les deux frères pouvaient consommer. Contrairement à Celi et Günter qui étaient déjà fichus, Gwendal et Conrad ne semblaient pas être affectés par la grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avaient bu.

Gwendal fronça les sourcils en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et demanda, « Comment pourrions-nous confronter Yuuri à propos d'Angel ? »

Les lunettes de Murata luirent, « Et bien, je pense que la meilleure option est de garder un œil sur lui jours et nuits. »

« Nous pouvons facilement garder un œil sur lui pendant la journée, » fit remarquer Conrad, « mais la nuit, c'est tout autre chose. »

A nouveau, les lunettes de Murata luirent, « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. La nuit, Lord von Bielefeld est à ses côtés. » Peut-être devrait-il cacher des micros dans la chambre royale. Il semblerait que, tôt ou tard, il se passerait des choses vraiment intéressantes dans cette chambre.

Gwendal se massa les tempes. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, c'était l'unique solution qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons de Yuuri. Il se tourna vers Conrad et dit, « Qu'esr-ce que Wolfram va faire ? Tu crois qu'il va continuer à dormir dans la même chambre que Yuuri après ce que nous venons d'entendre ? »

Conrad jeta un œil à son jeune frère. Il était surpris que Wolfram n'ait pas brûlé le journal, n'ait pas maudit Yuuri à mort, et avait gardé sa colère à un niveau minimum. « Je vais lui parler, » déclara-t-il et il se dirigea vers Wolfram.

« Votre Altesse, puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda Gwendal à Murata.

« Allez-y Lord von Voltaire. »

« Depuis quand le Roi Shinou nous regarde-t-il ? »

« Mmmmm…Depuis ce matin, je crois, » répondit Murata.

« Je vois…donc il a tout entendu ? »

« Oui. »

« Et, cela n'inclurait pas également Lady Ulrike par hasard ? »

« Oui, mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas écouté la dernière partie. Et, je suis presque sûr qu'elle a, est en train ou va réprimander Shinou à notre place. »

Gwendal marmonna, « Ca lui fera du bien ! »

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous, Lord von Voltaire. Tu as entendu Shinou ? » dit Murata en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Murata vit la mouche bourdonner autour de lui, ce qui lui donna des vertiges.

Wolfram était plongé dans ses pensées…ou plutôt dans ses fantasmes concernant un certain Maoh, quand Conrad s'approcha de lui. Conrad détailla le visage de son frère pour se faire une idée de son humeur. Il était perplexe quant à l'expression de Wolfram, mais il savait que cette expression ne contenait pas de la colère, du dégoût ou de la tristesse. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Wolfram. « Wolfram, comment ça va ? »

Wolfram porta rapidement son regard sur Conrad et rougit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et donc il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Conrad le regardait. « Je…ahem…je vais bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Weller ? »

'Ok, maintenant il en est revenu à Weller,' pensa Conrad. Il répondit, « Gwen et moi pensions à garder un œil sur Yuuri pour s'assurer qu'il ne boive plus davantage de potions. Nous pouvons le surveiller pendant la journée, mais la nuit ce sera un peu plus difficile. »

Wolfram bondit immédiatement sur ce léger indice. « Donc, vous voulez que MOI, je continue à le surveiller la nuit ? » Wolfram vit Conrad acquiescer. Il croisa les bras et sourit de façon narquoise. 'Maintenant, ces deux idiots veulent que je dorme dans notre chambre après qu'ils m'aient dit d'en partir !' pensa-t-il. Il répondit, prétendant être offensé par la suggestion, « En d'autres mots, vous deux voulez que je reste dans la chambre de Yuuri. »

« Oui, » dit Conrad sur un ton d'excuse.

« As-tu une idée à quel point je trouve cette suggestion…um…offensante ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer comment je me sens après ce que nous venons d'entendre ? » Il se tourna dos à Conrad, feignant d'être triste et blessé. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment et avait du mal à se retenir de faire était de s'écrouler de rire et de crier 'IDIOTS !', mais il se retint. Il resta attentif et calme.

Conrad jeta un regard empli de pitié à son frère et commença à dire, « Wolfram, je ne peux pas comprendre… »

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! » interrompit Wolfram. « D'abord, vous voulez que je parte et maintenant vous voulez que je reste ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous décider tous les deux ? »

Conrad répondit, « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais nous te demandons de faire ça pour le bien de Shin Makoku. Après avoir réglé l'affaire Angel, nous ne te le demanderons plus. S'il te plaît Wolfram, fais-le pour Shin Makoku si tu ne le fais pas pour ton Roi. » En disant cela, il plaça une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui montrer son soutien moral.

Wolfram secoua la tête en pensa, 'Grand Shinou, combien ces gens peuvent être aveugles. Et maintenant, ils attirent mon attention sur mes devoirs patriotiques ! Comme le dirait Yuuri…BAKAS **(idiots en japonais) **!' Il se tourna, fit face à Conrad et dit fièrement, « Je suis un soldat loyal du Roi et de la Nation. Et par conséquent, je ferai ce que tu me demandes. Je le ferai pour notre merveilleux pays ! » Il se tourna une nouvelle fois, pointa son nez en l'air et prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait garder son sang-froid et rester fier !

« Merci Wolfram, » dit Conrad en tapotant l'épaule de son frère. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers Gwendal et Murata.

« Alors, il le fera ? » demanda Gwendal.

« J'ai du le convaincre un peu. J'ai du parler de ses devoirs patriotiques, » expliqua Conrad.

Les lunettes de Murata luirent. Il jeta un œil à Wolfram et pensa, 'Pour le Roi et la patrie ? Bien sûr ! Plutôt pour…s'offrir les faveurs du Roi !'

Un léger bruit vint de la porte et personne dans la pièce n'y fit attention. Un second coup, moins doux, put être perçu. Les quatre hommes entendirent quelque chose mais décidèrent de l'ignorer.

TOC, TOC, TOC !

« Ca doit être Yozak, » dit Gwendal, alors que Murata se dirigeait vers la porte. Murata ouvrit la porte alors que Günter, le poing levé en l'air, étant sur le point de toquer à nouveau, tomba en avant, sa tunique flottant dans l'air et tomba face la première sur le sol. Murata ne fit que regarder l'homme tomber au ralenti, et observait maintenant un Günter étalé au sol. Celi se précipita en trombe vers Günter pour l'aider, suivie d'Anissina, pendant que les rires de Yozak purent être entendus de l'extérieur de la pièce. Les autres hommes dans la pièce se levèrent et cachèrent leurs sourires moqueurs.

« Ne restez pas plantés là ! » s'exclama Celi. « Aidez Günter à se relever ! »

Murata réalisa ce que venait de dire Celi alors qu'il fixait du regard l'infortuné mazoku affalé au sol. Murata sortit de sa stupeur, se pencha et aida Günter à se lever.

« Vous allez bien Lord von Christ ? » demanda-t-il.

Le visage de Günter était rouge d'embarras. Il n'osait regarder personne, et gardait les yeux fixés sur ses vêtements. Il commença à épousseter ses habits tout en répondant,

« Je bais bien, berci. »

« Vous ne semblez pas si bien que ça, » s'inquiéta Murata. Gûnter se tourna vers lui et Murata dut étouffer un rire en voyant le visage de Günter. Des énormes morceaux de cotons bouchaient le nez de Günter pour stopper ses hémorragies nasales.

« Je vois qu'ils se sont bien occupés de vous, » déclara Murata, essayant désespérément de ne pas rire. Mais l'alcool qui circulait maintenant dans ses artères et ses veines commençaient à brouiller son esprit. Il laissa échapper un léger gloussement entre ses lèvres pincées.

Günter le remarqua et s'indigna légèrement. « Si bous boulez bien m'excuser botre Altesse, » dit-il en passant devant Murata pour se diriger vers sa chaise. Avant d'atteindre sa place, il remarqua que tous ses verres étaient vides. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bar.

Bien sûr, tout le monde avait suivi l'échange entre Murata et Günter. Celi et Anissina le regardaient méchamment de derrière. Gwendal pensait que la véritable nature du Sage commençait à apparaître. Yozak étant lui-même, il se retint de rire. Conrad, et bien Conrad se contenta de son habituel sourire, et Wolfram pensa 'Si je compte le Sage pervers, ça serait le troisième ! Et on dirait bien que Yozak va être le quatrième.'

Wolfram observa Yozak se retenir de rire alors qu'il vacillait sur les côtés. 'C'est clair qu'il est le quatrième. Donc, ça en fait quatre saouls, il en reste trois !' pensa Wolfram. Il se demanda combien de temps Anissina, Conrad et Gwendal (si ça arrivait) allaient tenir. C'était définitif, il n'allait plus boire. Quelqu'un devait garder l'esprit clair.

Günter atteignit le bar où Conrad et Gwendal se trouvaient toujours. Conrad demanda joyeusement, « Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir Günter ? »

Günter jeta un œil au bar et fit son choix. « Sers-moi un brandy s'il te plaît. » Conrad, étant devenu un barman professionnel, servit un verre plein de brandy à Günter à la grande consternation de Murata.

Celi et Anissina rejoignirent les autres au bar. « Conrad, sers-moi un whisky japonais s'il te plaît. » demanda Anissina.

« J'en prendrais un également, » annonça Celi. Conrad fut heureux d'obtempérer. Alors qu'il versait les boissons et le tendaient aux ladies, Yozak se pencha dans le dos de Conrad et le serra dans ses bras. « Je prendrais une vodka, mon mignon, » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Conrad eut un mouvement de recul, « Yozak, lâches-moi ! » grogna-t-il entre ses dents, alors qu'il essayait de desserrer la prise de Yozak.

« Allons, allons capitaine. Je suis sûr que vous appréciez ça autant que moi, » chantonna Yozak.

« Yozak, tu veux vraiment que, comme Yuuri l'a dit, je te coupe en tranches et en dés ? »

Yozak le serra plus fermement, « Oh, j'aurais du mettre mon habit d'infirmière. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes…mon mignon ! Sa Majesté vous connaît si bien ! »

« Mère, » commença Gwendal.

« Oui, Gwen mon chéri ? » demanda Celi.

Sur un ton extrêmement sérieux, Gwendal déclara, « Je pense qu'un mariage en hiver serai magnifique pour ces deux-là. » Il pointa du doigt Yozak serrant Conrad dans ses bras, tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson pour cacher son sourire machiavélique. Des rires résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Gwendal avait fait une blague ! Gwendal avait taquiné quelqu'un ! Et bien sûr, ça n'avait échappé à personne, et surtout pas au blond qui était près de la fenêtre. Wolfram observa son frère les yeux grands ouverts. Est-ce que l'alcool avait détendu son frère si sévère ? Gwendal allait-il être le cinquième ? Gwendal allait-il être ivre avant Conrad et Anissina ? Anissina était après tout une manipulatrice du feu, donc elle pouvait le brûler lentement. Conrad avait déjà assisté à plusieurs sorties avec Yozak, donc Wolfram savait que Conrad pouvait tenir encore un peu. La situation nécessitait une étude plus approfondie.

Un rire bruyant retentit dans la pièce après le commentaire de Gwendal. Conrad leur jeta à tous un regard mauvais, le visage extrêmement rouge. Il se dégagea de Yozak avec force, s'éloigna du bar et rejoint sa chaise. Avant de s'asseoir, il déclara, « Il est tard, nous devrions en finir. » Il bouda comme le ferait une certaine personne blonde.

« Conrad a raison, » approuva Wolfram en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à planifier. » Il avait besoin de ses heures de sommeil pour conserver sa beauté. Après tout, il se devait d'être parfait pour Yuuri.

« Ahhhh, ça signifie que je dois me servir moi-même mon verre ? » demanda Yozak.

« Je vais m'en occuper pour toi Yozak. » proposa Gwendal. Il s'attela à verser une bonne rasade de vodka pour Yozak, face au visage dégoûté de Murata.

« Lord von Voltaire, ce n'est pas un verre que l'on utilise pour la vodka, » dit Murata en se ruant vers le bar.

« Je sais, » répondit stoïquement Gwendal en regardant Murata. Le Sage était abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il répondre au commentaire de Lord von Voltaire ? Gwendal l'avait eu. Il avait finalement réussi à déconcerter le Si Fameux et Si Grand Sage. Gwendal entreprit alors de se servir un verre plein de vodka.

Murata devait dire quelque chose. « Lord von Voltaire, vous ne devriez pas mélanger les alcools. »

Gwendal se tourna vers le Grand Sage et répondit sèchement, « Je suis au courant de ce fait, Votre Altesse, » puis il se dirigea vers sa chaise. Murata resta sur place, se disant que Gwendal ne lui avait jamais parlé de manière aussi abrupte. Est-ce que c'était les effets dus à l'alcool ? Murata secoua la tête et retourna vers sa chaise.

Gwendal prit la parole, « Pourriez-vous tous vous asseoir que nous en finissions avec cette journée ? » Des crissements de chaises furent entendus alors que tout le monde s'asseyait.

…Alpes Suisses…

…Longue route sinueuse…

…Heure : Trop tard pour être commenté, après qu'un pneu ait crevé…

Sharon, Bob, Shouri, Yuuri, Angel et Jose étaient debout à côté d'une route alpine déserte, alors qu'ils regardaient le conducteur de Bob changer la roue arrière gauche qui était crevée. Le conducteur avait demandé aux passagers de rester sur le côté de la route pour des raisons de sécurité, et leur avait fait porté les gilets de sécurité jaunes fluo. Le conducteur avait également posé des triangles rouges d'avertissement à la bonne distance du véhicule. Après que le conducteur ait mis en place toutes les mesures de sécurité, il avait commencé à changer la roue.

Yuuri observait le conducteur changer le pneu et se demandait si il y avait des lois de sécurité routière à Shin Makoku. Il demanderait à Conrad s'ils devaient également porter une veste jaune fluo et poser les triangles d'avertissement quand un cheval perdait son fer. Et que se passait-il quand un attelage perdait une roue ? Yuuri rit intérieurement face à ses stupides pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Shori. Il était légèrement énervé à cause de cette crevaison.

« Je pensais juste à quelque chose de stupide, » répondit Yuuri.

« Comme d'habitude, » fit remarquer Shori en regardant Yuuri du coin de l'œil. « Et tu pensais à quoi ? » demanda-t-il par curiosité. Puis, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du demander.

« Et bien, je me demandais si, avec les chevaux et les attelages de la maison, il fallait porter des vestes et poser des triangles, » expliqua assez sérieusement Yuuri.

« Il n'y a que toi pour songer à de telles choses ! » fit remarquer Shori.

Angel entendit leur conversation et y prit part, « Est-ce qu'ils chevauchent et roulent à gauche ou à droite de la route ? »

Yuuri se tourna vers Angel et déclara, « Je n'ai jamais fait attention. Je voyage toujours avec quelqu'un et nous prenons la majeure partie de la route. » Shori se donna une claque sur le front. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre les pensées naïves de son frère à cette heure de la nuit.

Angel posa une autre question brillante après avoir remarqué la réaction de Shori. « Et sur leurs routes, est-ce qu'il y a des signaux, comme des limitations de vitesse, des interdictions de tourner, des stops ou des zebras ? »

Yuuri répondit innocemment, « Je n'ai jamais remarqué. » Ce qui valut une autre claque sur le front de Shori.

Angel posa encore une question incroyable, « Et quand est-il des CQVEI ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Yuuri. Il suivait complètement la plaisanterie d'Angel.

« Les Chevaux Qui Voyagent en Etat d'Ivresse. »

Yuuri, Angel et Jose se mirent à rire. « Je ne sais vraiment pas, mais je pourrais me renseigner pour toi. »

Jose était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par Shori, « Yuuri, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé si tu avais testé les boissons énergisantes pour nous. »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Et j'ai déjà fait part de mon opinion à Angel et Jose. »

Angel ajouta, « Il a dit qu'elles avaient causé des hallucinations. »

« Yuuri a une imagination un peu trop débordante, » assura Shori.

Yuuri répondit sérieusement, « Je n'ai pas dit qu'elles m'avaient toutes donné des hallucinations, mais la dernière m'a vraiment fait voir des choses. » Yuuri avait maintenant l'attention complète de Jose et Angel. La première fois qu'ils avaient parlé des boissons, dans la bijouterie, les deux hommes avaient pensé que Yuuri plaisantait à propos des hallucinations.

« Laquelle a causé des visions ? » demanda Jose.

« C'était la dernière que j'ai essayé. » Yuuri se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se rappeler de son nom. Le rapport qu'il avait fait était dans son sac à dos qui se trouvait dans la voiture. Il s'en souvenait plus ou moins, « Je crois que ça s'appelait 'Passion et Sauvages et Succulentes Baies'

« Passion Absolue et Sauvages et Succulentes Baies ? » crièrent en même temps Angel et Jose.

« Oui, c'est ça, » dit Yuuri.

Jose déclara rapidement, « Nous ne vous avons pas donné celle-là à essayer. Comment l'avez-vous eu ? » Angel marchait en cercle en marmonnant, « Il est toujours en vie, il est toujours en vie, » encore et encore.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans mon sac à dos, » répondit Yuuri.

Shori s'avança vers eux. « J'ai mis une bouteille dans le sac de Yuuri après l'avoir vu abandonnée sur ton bureau Jose. »

« Shori, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Jose.

« Je pensais que tu avais oublié de la mettre avec les autres, » répondit-il. Shori était maintenant ébahi à l'idée d'avoir pu, probablement et sûrement fait une erreur.

« Shori, cette boisson a expiré il y a six mois, » informa Jose en secouant la tête.

Le visage de Shori devint blanc alors que ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez. Il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver à Yuuri ? »

« Le pire scénario est que…tu aurais pu le tuer ! »

« Heinnnnnnnn ? » s'exclamèrent Yuuri et Shori à l'unisson.

Un peu plus loin, Bob et Sharon secouèrent la tête.

« J'ai dit que c'était le pire scénario. » Jose se tourna vers Yuuri. « Yuuri, quand nous retournerons aux bureaux, je veux m'assurer que vous allez bien…En fait, j'aimerais que vous restiez quelques jours pour m'assurer que tout va bien. »

Sortant de son état de choc, Yuuri déclara, « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je dois retourner à la maison. Saralegui arrive dans deux jours. » Yuuri se tourna vers son frère aîné, pointa celui-ci du doigt et cria, « C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU AURAIS PU ME TUER ! »

Essayant de changer de sujet, Shori demanda, « Saralegui vient à Shin Makoku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas, et ça ira mal si je n'y suis pas. ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE CHANGER DE SUJET ! » cria-t-il. Sa voix fit écho dans les montagnes.

Bob et Sharon, qui écoutaient calmement la conversation, décidèrent d'intervenir. « Votre Majesté, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez en colère après votre frère. Je pense qu'il essayait simplement d'aider. »

« Essayer d'aider ? JE POURRAIS ETRE MORT ! » hurla Yuuri en secouant frénétiquement ses bras dans l'air comme un oiseau.

Angel s'inséra dans la conversation, « Yuuri calmez-vous, vous allez bien ! » 'J'espère' pensa-t-il.

Shori ne savait pas quoi dire en regardant son jeune frère trembler de colère. « Yuuri, je suis désolé. »

« Shori, reste hors de ma vie ! » fut la seule chose que put dire Yuuri. S'il disait autre chose, il le regretterait probablement plus tard. Il s'éloigna du groupe. Shori s'apprêta à le suivre, mais fut stoppé par Bob secouant la tête pour lui dire de ne pas le suivre.

Doucement, Jose murmura au groupe, « Je veux qu'il reste en observation. »

« Je doute qu'il reste, » dit Sharon.

« Il n'a pas besoin de rester, » dit Angel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Jose.

« Et bien, vu que je vais à Shin Makoku, je garderai un œil sur lui en le suivant comme son ombre 24h/24, » expliqua Angel avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « Vous pouvez dire que je suis son médecin personnel. »

« Mais, tu n'auras pas l'équipement médical nécessaire si tu en as besoin, » dit Shori.

« Il peut prendre tout ce dont il a besoin dans mes bureaux, » assura Bob. Il se tourna pour faire face à Angel et dit, « Sharon t'aidera à prendre ce qui t'est nécessaire pendant que Jose examinera rapidement Yuuri. »

Jose réfléchit à la proposition, « Ca me va. »

« Je vais en informer Yuuri, » déclara Angel en se dirigeant vers Yuuri.

Yuuri était assis au sommet d'un rocher sur le bord de la route. Il avait la tête dans ses mains. Il pensait encore et encore à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il aurait pu mourir et personne à Shin Makoku n'aurait su pourquoi. Il aurait pu mourir à cause d'une stupide boisson passée de date venant de la Terre. S'il était mort, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Shin Makoku serait-il resté en paix ou serait retourné dans l'état où il était quand il était arrivé la première fois. Les nobles et les conseillers se seraient-ils disputés pour savoir qui prendrait la place sur le trône ? Auraient-ils essayer de remettre Wolfram sur le trône ? Auraient-ils choisi quelqu'un d'autre ? S'ils choisissez quelqu'un d'autre, autre que Wolfram, cette personne aurait-elle suivi le chemin de la paix qu'il avait tracé ? La soudaine réalisation qu'il n'avait fait aucun plan en cas de mort imprévue secoua Yuuri. Il ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu prenne le trône. Il devait s'assurer que la personne adéquate le succède, juste au cas où. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Les nobles avaient choisi Wolfram comme 28ème Maoh avec sagesse. Il allait donc s'assurer que Wolfram soit le prochain Maoh, au cas où quelque chose lui arrivait. Wolfram, il le sentait, était la seule personne qui suivrait son chemin et ne plierait pas face aux autres nobles. Il allait parler de sa décision à Gwendal et Günter.

Yuuri releva la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Angel s'avança vers lui avec un large sourire sur le visage. « Yuuri, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, »

« Je vais vivre ? »

« Non, ça ce sont les mauvaises nouvelles. Tu vas continuer à vivre et donc Shori continuera à être surprotecteur avec toi. »

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire au commentaire d'Angel. « Et quelles sont les bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Dès que nous aurons tout emballer avec du film plastique, nous pourrons partir. »

« Le Dr Rodriguez ne voulait pas que je reste dans les environs ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire si je viens avec toi. Je te rappelle, et tu en as bien été informé, que je suis un docteur. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai. » dit Yuuri en y repensant.

« La seule chose est que Jose veut t'examiner rapidement pendant que j'emballe de l'équipement médical. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'équipement médical ? Tu n'en a vraiment pas besoin, vu que Gisela est incroyable. »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'en emporter, mais ça rendra Jose et Shori heureux et ils ne seront plus sur ton dos pendant un moment. Donc, fais avec. » Angel haussa les épaules.

« Si ça LE fait taire et m'en débarrasse… alors très bien. Tu réalise que nous prenons déjà beaucoup de choses avec nous. »

« Et à qui la faute ? C'est toi qui a eu la fièvre acheteuse.

Yuuri sourit tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Yuuri, Angel, » appela Sharon. « La roue a été changée et nous pouvons repartir. »

Les passagers se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Yuuri fit attention à s'asseoir entre Jose et Angel et le plus loin possible de Shori. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ouvrit son sac à dos contenant les sept boissons, et les tendit à Jose.

…Shin Makoku…

…Château du Serment du Sang…

…Salle à Manger…

…Heure : Plus tard que l'heure habituelle pour aller se coucher…

Tout le monde était assis. Gwendal jeta un œil circulaire à la table et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je veux faire ça rapidement. Donc, si des commentaires sont faits, soyez sûrs qu'ils soient utiles. S'il vous plaît, pas de commentaires éloignés du sujet. » Il grogna pour lui-même, sachant qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas avoir de commentaires sournois, idiots, stupides, débiles, ou autres avec les personnes présentes autour de la table.

Günter ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. « Voui, voui. Je suis d'accord avec Gwaendallll. Parlons vite et bien et… »

Gwendal le coupa, « Merci Günter. Ca suffira. » Il voulait ajouter 'Ca suffira venant de toi'.

Anissina prit la parole. « J'aimerais savoir ce qu'a écrit Yuuri dans son journal après que nous ayons été si brusquement expulsés de la salle. J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour continuer mon investigation. » (Gwendal grogna) « A-t-il éventuellement écrit une scène sexuelle ? Si c'est le cas, pouvez-vous tout m'expliquer dans les moindres détails s'il vou plaît ? »

« Oh oui, s'il vous plaît, expliquez-nous tout, » s'exclama Celi. Yozak avait l'air impatient de savoir.

Gwendal se massa les deux tempes. « Nous ne vous informerons pas de ce qui a été écrit, » dit-il en regardant la pièce dans son ensemble. Puis, il dirigea son regard vers Anissina et ajouta, « Ce qui était écrit ne sera pas utile pour ton investigation. Tu devrais déjà avoir plus qu'assez d'informations. »

« Très bien, très bien, » abandonna Anissina en secouant la main. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de lire la dernière page. Savoir exactement quel type d'hallucinations sexuelles Sa Majesté avait eu ferait toute la différence. Différents types d'ingrédients pouvaient causer différents types de rêves humides. Donc, elle avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qui était écrit. Elle mettrait la main sur ce journal d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour le bien de la recherche scientifique !

Yozak et Celi étaient déçus. Les quatre hommes qui avaient entendus ce que Yuuri avait écrit étaient bouche cousue.

« Je vais commencer. La première priorité est de discuter de ce que nous allons faire à propos d'Angel » annonça Gwendal.

« Gwendal, je pense que nous devrions d'abord parler de la Table Ronde, » suggéra Conrad.

« Je suis d'accord avec luiiiiii, « dit Günter.

« Tout ce que je peux dire est que nous devons attendre de voir pourquoi Waltorana a voulu une réunion à la Table Ronde. Ca pourrait très bien être à propos de cette situation avec Petit et Grand Shimaron. »

Conrad dit alors, « Alors, je suggère que nous reportions l'enquête de Yozak à propos d'Angel jusqu'à ce que la réunion à la Table Ronde soit passée. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Gwendal.

Yozak les interrompit, « Mais, le temps que nous découvrions la vérité, Angel sera en route pour le château. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Wolfram, puis il ajouta, « Mais, nous devons aussi savoir pourquoi Saralegui vient ici. »

Le lunettes de Murata se mirent à luire, « Il peut venir pour plusieurs raisons. Ca pourrait être à cause de Grand Shimaron ou juste pour être avec Shibuya. » Cela valut un grognement de la part de Wolfram.

Puis, Celi demanda, « Votre Altesse, vous voulez dire qu'il est intéressé par notre Roi ? »

« C'est une possibilité. »

« Ils forment un couple si mignon, » déclara Celi en penchant la tête sur le côté et en réfléchissant.

« Mère, puis-je vous rappeler que je suis le fiancé de Yuuri ? » aboya Wolfram.

« Je le sais mon chéri. Je fais juste un commentaire. » Elle secoua la main dans le vague.

« Pourrions-nous ne faire qu'un minimum de commentaires ? » aboya Gwendal.

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon précieux Roi pour le Roi Saralegui ! » s'exclama Günter.

« Nous n'allons pas perdre Yuuri pour qui que ce soit, » assura Conrad. Remarquant que l'irritation de son frère aîné augmentait, Conrad poursuivit, « Et nous devrions reporter les enquêtes sur les filles discourtoises du bal. »

« Nous pourrions essayer d'en savoir plus à leur sujet en interrogeant les nobles, » proposa Murata. « Lord von Bielefeld, demain pourriez-vous demander des informations à votre oncle à propos des Haberstiens ? »

« Je le ferai, » assura Wolfram.

« Et je parlerai aux autres nobles concernant les autres ladies, » déclara Murata.

Gwendal se posa des questions à la remarque de Murata. Comment son Altesse allait-elle faire pour approcher les nobles. « Votre Altesse, comment allez-vous faire pour leur demander ça ? »

Murata sourit sournoisement et répondit, « Je ne suis qu'un célibataire magnifique, si je puis me permettre, et un jeune homme disponible. »

« Oh ! Nous apprécions votre aide pour cette affaire. » Ni Gwendal, ni personne d'autre ne s'embêta à en demander davantage, bien que cela donna lieu à quelques gloussements et sourires autour de la table.

« Je passerai toutes les informations que j'obtiendrais à Lord Weller et Yozak. Comme ça, il seront capables de continuer l'enquête, » ajouta Murata.

« Très bien. Cette question est réglée. La suivante est : que faire à propos de Saralegui ? » demanda Gwendal.

« C'est très simple. Laissez-moi le rôtir ! » s'exclama Wolfram.

« Je sais que tu adorerais faire ça, mais ça nous conduirait probablement en guerre. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que tu souhaites. » déclara Gwendal.

« Non, » chuchota Wolfram en baissant la tête. Merde, il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir le rôtir.

Yozak murmura à Wolfram, « Vous pourriez faire une figurine de lui et la rôtir. »

Murata répondit, « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ou vous pourriez faire une poupée vaudou. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Yozak.

« Je te l'expliquerai plus tard, » assura Murata en sentant le regard menaçant de Gwendal sur eux.

« Puis-je continuer ? » demanda Gwendal. Les trois hommes coupables à l'autre bout de la table fermèrent leur bouche. « D'après le rapport de Yozak, Lanzil planifie quelque chose puisqu'il crée une armée d'utilisateurs de Houjustu. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il prévoie de faire avec une telle armée. »

« Ne se prépare-t-il pas à nous attaquer ? » demanda Celi.

« Nous ne savons pas, » répondit Conrad.

Anissina fit un commentaire, « Il pourrait penser à utiliser cette armée contre le Maoh. Il croit peut-être qu'il peut combattre Yuuri en utilisant des utilisateurs de Houjutsu. »

Wolfram prit la parole, « Lanzil ne peut pas être si stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, Yuuri a coulé sa flotte à lui tout seul la dernière fois. Il pense sérieusement pouvoir se battre contre Yuuri ? »

« Vous avez tous les deux raison, » dit Gwendal. « Il pense peut-être à utiliser cette armée contre le Maoh. »

« Mais, s'opposer à Yuuri serait grotesque, » affirma Celi.

« J'ai d'accordddd, » balbutia Günter.

« Pas si sûr si Yuuri est en territoire humain, » fit remarquer Conrad.

« Mais, Lanzil devrait savoir que Yuuri sait utiliser son pouvoir en territoire humain, » dit Wolfram.

« Il le sait probablement, mais il ne sait peut-être pas à quel point Yuuri est puissant, même en territoire humain, » proposa Gwendal.

« Gwendal, tu essayes de dire que Lanzil va tenter d'attire Yuuri en territoire humain ? » demanda Conrad.

« Vous pensez que c'est la raison pour laquelle Saralegui va venir ici ? Pour attirer Yuuri en territoire humain ? » demanda Wolfram.

Murata se mit à réfléchir à ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce que les trois frères avaient supposé était fortement possible. « Je crois que vous avez raison. Sachant que Shibuya voit le Roi Saralegui comme son ami, je ne doute pas que le Roi Saralegui va tenter d'attirer Yuuri en territoire humain. La vraie question est : sur quel territoire ? »

« Expliquez-vous Votre Altesse, » demanda Gwendal.

« Je ne pense pas que Saralegui va vouloir que nous entrions en guerre contre Petit Shimaron. Dans quel autre territoire ou pays peut-il convaincre Yuuri d'y aller et dans lequel Lanzil peut attaquer, et sous quel prétexte ? »

« Je peux répondre à cette dernière question avec juste trois mots, » déclara Wolfram.

« Et quels sont-ils ? » demanda Gwendal.

« Traité de paix ! »

Plusieurs grognements furent entendus dans la pièce. Yuuri devenait vraiment dupe face à ces trois mots. Tout le monde dans la pièce savait que dès que 'Traité de Paix' était prononcé, Yuuri se ruait pour signer.

« Lord von Bielefeld n'a pas tord là, » dit Murata. « Nous connaissons tous suffisamment Shibuya pour savoir que si le Roi Saralegui mentionne un traité de paix avec Grand Shimaron, il foncera là-bas et signera. »

« En d'autres mots, nous devrons parler à Yuuri et lui dire de ne pas prendre de décisions trop hâtives quand le Roi Saralegui sera là, » dit Conrad. Il ajouta, « bien sûr, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Le dernier commentaire de Conrad lui valut plusieurs regards bizarres.

La seule personne que ne grogna pas fut Wolfram. « Je fais confiance à Yuuri pour nous écouter. Il a toujours écouté nos conseils, mais je crois que personne n'y a jamais fait attention. »

« Tu dis qu'il nous écoutera ? » demanda Gwendal.

Murata répondit, « Je crois qu'il écoutera principalement ce que dira Lord von Bielefeld. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il m'écoutera ? » demanda Wolfram.

Murata tapota le journal de ses doigts, « A cause de ce qu'il a écrit dans le journal. »

« Hum, » fit écho dans la salle à manger.

« C'est assez simple, » expliqua Murata et il poursuivit, « A travers le journal, il a inondé Lord von Bielefeld de louanges. Shibuya l'apprécie beaucoup…bien qu'il ait des sentiments pour Angel…donc je pense que Shibuya prendra davantage en compte les conseils de Lord von Bielfeld. »

Gwendal prit ce que le Sage venait de dire en considération. « Wolfram, nous te laissons t'assurer que Sa Majesté ne prenne pas de décision hâtive. »

Avant de répondre à l'ordre de Gwendal, Wolfram se dit 'Magnifique, maintenant je suis son baby-sitter officiel !' « Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne promets rien. »

« Parfait. Y a-t-il autre chose dont nous devons discuter avant de terminer cette soirée ? » demanda Gwendal.

« Oui, il y en a une, » dit Wolfram.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Conrad.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire que Yuuri découvrira que son journal a été lu à voix haute ? »

…Alpes Suisses…

…'Château' du Maoh de la Terre…

…Heure : Extrêmement tard…

Yuuri s'assit sur une table d'examen médicale pendant que Jose prenait sa température et sa tension. Angel et Sharon étaient dans une autre pièce, préparant les équipements médicaux dont il avait besoin. Le thermomètre digital sonna. Jose le tira de la bouche de Yuuri et le vérifia. « Bon, vous n'avez pas de fièvre et votre tension est normale. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Je me sens bien. Juste un peu fatigué je pense, » répondit Yuuri.

« Est-ce que vous dormez bien en ce moment ? J'ai remarqué que vous vous êtes endormi plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces quelques derniers jours, » déclara Yuuri.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Jose.

« Et bien, je suis habitué à dormir… ». Yuuri se rattrapa tout juste. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit, « C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de travail. »

« Mmmm ? Vous étiez sur le point de dire autre chose, » fit remarquer Jose.

Yuuri devint rouge betterave. « Ce n'est rien ! »

« Ok, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, je dois savoir exactement quel type d'hallucinations vous avez eu. »

Si Yuuri pouvait devenir plus rouge, il ressemblerait à une tomate ébouillantée. « C'était juste une stupide hallucination ! » Il rit nerveusement.

« Yuuri, vous pouvez me le dire, et je respecterai la confidentialité médecin-patient. »

« Vraiment, ce n'était rien ! »

Jose laissa échappé un profond soupir. « Si vous vous inquiétez du fait que je le dise à Shori, soyez rassuré ! Je garderai tout ça confidentiel. Je vous le promets. »

Yuuri bondit hors de la table d'occultation et se dirigea vers la porte. « Bon, puisque je vais bien, j'y vais et je vais finir d'emballer mes affaires. » Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que quelqu'un apprenne ce qui s'était passé.

« Pas si vite jeune homme, » dit Jose. Yuuri s'arrêta avant d'atteindre la porte. « Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que vous avez vu. A en juger par votre réaction et le fait que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, je suppose que cette hallucination était de nature sexuelle. » Jose retint un large sourire quand Yuuri baissa la tête de honte. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Angel et Shori entrèrent.

Shori remarqua l'humeur de Yuuri et demanda, « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ça va, » répondit Yuuri et il s'enfuit hors de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Shori. « Il va bien ? »

« Il va très bien, » répondit Jose.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est enfui ? » demanda Angel.

« Il est juste embarrassé. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Shori.

« A cause de l'hallucination, » répondit Jose.

Shori et Angel fixaient Jose du regard, attendant de voir s'il allait leur raconter l'hallucination de Yuuri. Jose se tourna vers eux, sachant ce qu'ils attendaient. Après quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, Jose dit, « Très bien, mais ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai raconté. »

« Alors ? » s'impatientèrent les deux autres hommes.

« Il est embarrassé parce qu'il a eu un rêve enfantin à propos…d'un dragon bleu miniature avec lequel il jouait au base-ball. Ne lui en parlez pas. »

« Du base-ball avec Pochi ? Pourquoi il est si gêné ? » demanda Shori.

« Tu es le roi d'un pays et tu hallucines à propos de base-ball et de dragons. Quel type de roi es-tu ? Il se sent ridicule parce qu'il aurait du halluciner sur comment ramener la paix dans le monde. »

« Tu es en train de dire qu'il aurait voulu avoir une illumination plutôt qu'une hallucination, » déclara Angel.

« Exactement ! » répondit Jose.

« Ca nous montre qu'il est mature et qu'il pense à sa nation, » dit fièrement Shori.

Angel se pencha vers Jose et chuchota de telle sorte que Shori n'entende pas, « C'était sexuel, pas vrai ? »

Jose se tourna vers Angel avec un grand sourire sur le visage, « Secret professionnel ! »

Yuuri était dans un bureau, assis par terre, avec le film plastique dans les mains. Il avait emballé plusieurs boîtes et sacs contenant ses achats, pour qu'ils soient à l'abri de l'eau…il l'espérait. Il jeta un œil à ce qui était emballé et se demanda si sa mère aurait mieux fait. Ses emballages laissaient un peu à désirer. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas pensé à cette stupide boisson et ses conséquences, il aurait emballé les choses de meilleure façon. Ou peut-être était-il juste mauvais à ça. Il expira lentement. Ca devait être les deux solutions. Il était mauvais et il ne pouvait pas oublié ce qu'il avait écrit dans son journal. Il laissa échapper un autre soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un lisait ce qu'il avait écrit ? A quel point cela serait embarrassant ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Merde, et si Wolfram le lisait ? Serait-il encore capable de le regarder droit dans les yeux ? Il fit voyager sa main dans ses cheveux, puis se couvrit la tête de ses bras.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Angel entra. Il vit Yuuri assis par terre, entouré de boîtes et de sacs emballés dans du film plastique. Yuuri releva la tête quand Angel entra, et celui-ci remarqua la mine fatiguée du roi.

« Comment ça avance ? » demanda Angel.

« C'est presque fini, » répondit Yuuri.

« J'en ai fini avec les miens. Besoin d'un coup de main ? » proposa Angel.

« Bien sûr ! Merci ! » dit vivement Yuuri. « J'ai un autre rouleau de film plastique…quelque part par ici, » dit-il en cherchant le dit-rouleau.

Angel s'assit à côté de Yuuri et remarqua les objets mal emballés. « Je suppose que l'emballage n'est pas ton fort, » dit-il avec un petit rire. Bien que les paquets avaient été emballés pour être à l'abri de l'eau, il manquait des coins et certaines parties étaient déchirées. Angel en ramassa un et vit que la boîte qu'il tenait avait plus de film plastique que nécessaire, mais il décida de ne rien dire. Selon lui, Yuuri avait l'air fatigué et pas d'humeur à être taquiné. Angel ramassa un sac non emballé et commença à l'envelopper dans du film plastique. Une pensée jaillit soudainement, « Comment allons-nous transporer tout ça à Shin Makoku ? »

« Je pensais les fixer entre eux pour qu'ils ne partent pas dans tous les sens, « répondit Yuuri.

« Les fixer avec quoi ? » demanda Angel tout en cherchant une corde du regard.

Yuuri prit son sac à dos et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une pelote de fil rouge et la montra à Angel. « Je l'ai piqué à Gwendal, » dit-il avec un large sourire sur le visage.

« Gwendal ? C'est bien, selon la description de Shori, ce général sérieux, impressionnant ?»

« Shori a oublié de mentionner terrifianttttttttt ! »

« Terrifiant ? » Angel essayait de faire apparaître une image de Gwendal dans sa tête. Il s'imagina un homme grand avec un mauvais caractère, et qui grognait tout le temps.

« Et bien, il peut donner l'impression d'être terrifiant, mais la vérité est que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de lui sourire de façon mignonne et il abandonne tout de suite. Il ne peut pas dire non aux choses mignonnes. Tu verras quand tu le rencontreras. »

« Shori a aussi mentionné Lady Celi. Il m'a dit que c'était la mère de Gwendal, et le précédent Maoh. » Yuuri se tourna vers Angel, attendant de voir ce que Shori avait dit de Celi.

« Qu'est-ce que Shori a dit à son propos ? »

« Que c'est une femme attractive. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Yuuri. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la réaction de Celi quand elle rencontrerait Angel. Yuuri se mit à rire.

« Oui, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Elle n'est pas une femme attractive, qui ressemble à toute mère ? »

Yuuri en tomba de rire. « Lady Celi…hahaha…a l'air plus jeune que Gwendal. Elle ne ressemble en rien à une mère. Je suis impatient qu'elle te rencontre…hahaha… » Yuuri imagina brièvement Celi s'accrocher à Angel dès qu'elle le verrait.

Angel resta silencieux, essayant d'imaginer Celi, mais ne réussit pas. A moins que Gwendal n'ait l'air très vieux pour son âge, comment une mère pouvait-elle paraître plus jeune que son fils ? Ils continuèrent d'emballer en silence jusqu'à la fin.

Angel regarda l'heure sur sa montre quand ils eurent fini. Il était presque 1h30 du matin. Il se demanda s'ils allaient partir dès qu'ils auraient fini de fixer les paquets les uns aux autres. « Yuuri, nous partons toujours cette nuit ? Il est déjà tard. »

« Oui. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous attendre jusqu'au matin, et prendre un peu de repos ici. »

« Je veux vraiment rentrer à la maison dès que possible. Je veux mon propre lit. » Avec un peu de chance, Wolfram serait là et ils pourraient discuter.

« Je vois. » Angel se leva et commença à placer les paquets les uns à côté des autres. « Je vais vous aider à les fixer, et après, nous pourrons partir. »

Yuuri hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

…Shin Makoku…

…Château du Serment du Sang…

…Salle à Manger…

…Heure : Même les souris sont endormis à cet instant, mais pas les personnes dans la salle à manger…

Il avait été décidé que pour les prochains jours, dans le but d'éviter de stresser davantage le Maoh, la lecture du journal resterait TOP SECRETE. Pas une seule âme ne devait en dire un mot. Quand les nobles seraient partis, quand le Roi Saralegui sera aussi parti, avant que le Maoh ne devienne suspicieux, et quand le Maoh aura l'air de bonne humeur, il sera informé à propos du journal et pourquoi le dit-journal a été lu. Tout le monde dans la pièce devra être présent à cet instant. La personne désignée pour informer le Maoh sera Gwendal.

Gwendal était réticent au départ pour être celui qui lui annoncera, mais il accepta. Il voulait d'abord que ce soit Wolfram qui informe le Roi à propos du journal, mais il fut décidé que Gwendal serait le choix le plus logique. Yuuri allait être en colère, mais il ne se disputerait pas avec Gwendal comme il le ferait avec d'autres. Wolfram aurait empiré les choses avec son tempérament. Bien sûr, Gwendal commencerait par dire à Yuuri qui avait trouvé le journal, et ensuite, ce qui avait conduit à lire le journal à voix haute.

Cela amenait à une question : que faisait Wolfram dans le bureau du Maoh, et pourquoi avait-il été fouillé dans le bureau ?

« La seule chose encore obscure est pourquoi es-tu allé dans le bureau de Sa Majesté ? » demanda Gwendal. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Wolfram, attendant sa réponse.

« Je…je…cherchais…un document…qu'il fallait que Yuuri signe. »

« Quel était ce document ? » questionna Gwendal.

Wolfram ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il avait complètement oublié de penser à une excuse qui expliquerait pourquoi il était dans le bureau de Yuuri. Gwendal l'avait prit par surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? La vérité ? S'il disait la vérité, alors Gwendal serait en colère et trouverait quelqu'un d'autre pour rester proche de Yuuri. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Si seulement il avait trouvé le fameux document à la place. Il se demandait où il pouvait se trouver.

« Wolfram, nous attendons ta réponse, » aboya Gwendal. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il devait dire quelque chose. « En quoi c'est important, la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais dans son bureau ? Je l'ai juste trouvé ! Fin de l'histoire ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda Conrad. Lui non plus n'était pas satisfait de la réponse de son jeune frère.

« En quoi c'est important »

« Ca commence à ressembler à quelque chose d'important justement ! » répondit un Gwendal en colère.

« Ce n'était rien d'important, » assura Wolfram. »

« Et bien Wolfy, si ce n'est pas important, pourquoi ne nous le dis-tu pas ? » demanda Celi.

Il devait réfléchir à quelque chose, et il devait trouver quelque chose de stupide. Si ce n'était pas une excuse stupide et embarrassante, ils penseraient qu'il mentait. Il trouva quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. « J'ai écrit un document qui donnait une date pour notre mariage, et je l'ai glissé entre deux autres documents. J'espérais que Yuuri le signerait sans le lire. Puis, j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas du faire ça et que Yuuri allait être en colère. Donc, je suis retourné le chercher, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

Conrad prit la parole, « Donc, tu as essayé de le poser devant les méfaits accomplis ? »

Wolfram, ainsi que tous les autres, dut traduire mentalement ce que Conrad essayait de dire. Wolfram se dit qu'il avait réussi. « Oui, j'ai essayé de le mettre devant le fait accompli. »

Murata demanda, « Vous n'avez pas trouvé le document en question ? »

« Non, » répondit Wolfram.

Murata dit pensivement, « Je me demande s'il l'a prit avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? » questionna Celi.

« Peut-être pour y réfléchir ? » répondit Murata.

Wolfram commença à se poser des questions. Yuuri avait-il prit le document avec lui pour réfléchir à la possibilité de rompre leur engagement ? Cette pensée effraya Wolfram. Yuuri pouvait, à cet instant, considérer la possibilité de rompre l'engagement, comme lui, l'impétueux et stupide Wolfram von Bielefeld, l'avait si clairement écrit et lâchement posé sur le bureau du Maoh. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il devait empêcher Yuuri de le signer.

« J'ai une question, » demanda Gwendal, « Où as-tu trouvé le journal ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le dernier tiroir à droite de son bureau, » chuchota Wolfram.

« Excuses-moi ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le dernier tiroir à droite de son bureau, » répéta un peu plus fort Wolfram.

Puis, Conrad demanda, « Ne garde-t-il pas ce tiroir fermé à clé ? »

Wolfram rougit légèrement, « Si. »

« Mais tu es venu et tu l'as forcé, suis-je correct dans mes suppositions ? » demanda Gwendal.

« Oui, je l'ai fait. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai utilisé mon poignard pour forcer le loquet. Je l'ai fait uniquement pour trouver cette saleté d'annul…de document ! » expliqua Wolfram énervé, en croisant les bras.

Gwendal poursuivit, « Et tu as trouvé le… »

Wolfram l'interrompit, « Et j'ai trouvé le journal et je l'ai prit ! Et voilà où nous en sommes tous ! Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? »

Personne ne posa d'autres questions. « Bien, puisqu'il semble que plus personne n'ait de choses à dire, je suggère que nous allions nous coucher, » dit Gwendal. Il jeta un œil à Murata et Wolfram et ajouta, « Votre Altesse, si vous pouviez donner le journal à Wolfram, pour qu'il puisse le remettre là où il l'a trouvé. »

Wolfram fit un large sourire et tendit ses mains vers Murata. Il attendit patiemment que Murata lui donne le journal. Murata, d'un autre côté, ne voulait pas se séparer du journal. Il voulait le relire pour une bonne séance de rigolade. Il posa ses mains dessus et, avec réluctance, poussa le journal en travers de la table, vers Wolfram. Wolfram tira rapidement le journal vers lui.

« Que diriez-vous d'une dernière tournée de boissons avant d'aller au lit ? » proposa d'un coup Murata alors qu'il commençait à se lever.

Les autres occupants de la pièce jetèrent un œil à leurs verres toujours sur la table. La plupart des verres étaient presque pleins, puisque seulement quelques gorgées avaient été bues. Des 'non merci' furent entendus à travers la pièce. Murata était déçu. Il voulait faire durer la nuit encore un petit peu, pour pouvoir éventuellement récupérer le journal. Mais sa déception fut balayée quand Wolfram dit, « Je prendrais bien un verre de chaque Godiva pour finir la soirée. » Murata fut heureux d'obtempérer et conduit Wolfram jusqu'au bar.

Anissina se leva de table la première, et se dirigea vers ses inventions. Il avait été inutile de ramener les inventions depuis le laboratoire jusqu'ici pensa-t-elle. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tester le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun', et elle savait que cela aurait été un succès. Elle entendit les autres occupants de la pièce se lever de leurs chaises et elle se retourna rapidement. « Yozak, Conrad et Gwendal, j'ai besoin de votre aide à tous les trois pour ramener tout cela dans mon labo, » dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses inventions.

« Je dois aller dans mon bureau, demandes à Günter de t'aider, » grommela Gwendal.

« Il n'est pas en pleine forme ! » répondit-elle en ramassant le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' et en le tendant vers Gwendal. « Alors maintenant, arrêtes de jouer les bébés pleurnichards et apportes ça dans mon labo ! » Gwendal savait que discuter ne changerait rien face à cette femme, et abandonna donc. Il prit avec hésitation l'invention et la tint à bout de bras.

Yozak et Conrad s'étaient, pendant ce temps, approchés silencieusement et furtivement vers la porte. « Yozak ! Conrad ! Vous deux vous bougez le détecteur de l'amour, » ordonna Anissina. Les deux hommes baissèrent la tête, et suivirent la même voie que Gwendal : il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le détecteur de l'amour. Ils placèrent tous les deux leurs mains dessus et entreprirent de le pousser hors de la pièce.

Murata et Wolfram contemplaient les personnes sacrifiées depuis le bar.

Celi et Günter sourirent tous les deux largement et se sentirent soulagés de ne pas avoir été appelés pour aider.

Anissina s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Conrad et Yozak poussèrent l'invention vers la sortie. La lourde invention glissa doucement sur le sol. Gwendal se décala pour les laisser passer, et pour se faire, il approcha de son corps l'invention qu'il portait pour que les deux autres hommes ne la percutent pas. Une fois que Yozak et Conad furent passés, Gwendal porta à nouveau l'invention à bout de bras.

Malheureusement, Gwendal ne remarqua pas que quand il avait rapproché le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' de lui, sa manche droite avait accroché un des leviers. Quand il étendit à nouveau les bras, le levier s'enclencha.

Le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun', qui était resté endormi durant toute la journée, revint à la vie. Plusieurs lumières commencèrent à clignoter. Le museau commença à s'agiter. Et finalement, à la grande surprise de Gwendal, les jambes commencèrent à bouger. L'invention se mit à trembler violemment dans les mains de Gwendal. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dix fois plus largement que d'habitude, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et il cria, « Haaaaaaaaaa ! »

Des têtes se tournèrent et des yeux sortirent de leurs orbites à la scène en face d'eux. Le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' se battait contre la prise de Gwendal et finit par l'emporter. Conrad se précipita pour aider Gwendal, mais il était trop tard. L'invention se dégagea des bras de Gwendal, vola dans les airs et se posa au milieu de la table. Conrad ne voulait pas s'approcher de l'invention, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se rua vers le journal posé négligemment sur la table.

Anissina ferma rapidement la porte pour que l'invention ne s'échappe pas.

Yozak se lança vers l'invention, poussant Celi et Anissina sur le côté, cognant les verres qui étaient presque pleins d'alcools, et rata complètement le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun'.

Wolfram et Murata, qui étaient toujours au bar, regardaient tout ce qui se passait. Ils virent Conrad manquer l'invention, Yozak se jeter par terre. Ils virent Günter voler dans les airs et atterrir dans un grand BOUM, renversant les verres au passge, à quelques millimètres de l », renversant les verres au passage, à quelques millimètres de l'invention. Ils virent à quel point le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' s'approcha rapidement du journal sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Et, Murata fit une traînée bleue se ruer vers le journal.

Wolfram se rua vers sa chaise quand il vit dans quelle direction l'invention folle se dirigeait, mais…

C'était trop tard !

Le nez du 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' atteint le journal avant Wolfram, et il l'aspira, s'accrochant à lui comme une ventouse. Wolfram essaya de s'approcher, mais la machine fit rapidement marche arrière. Le nez fit tournoyer le journal dans les airs en lui faisant faire des huit. Il bondit sur un Günter affalé et sauta sur son dos, lui donnant l'élan nécessaire pour poursuivre sa course dans les airs. Usant des griffes sur ses jambes, il agrippa le lustre au-dessus de la table. Le lustre vacilla de façon inquiétante alors que l'invention y grimpait.

« ANISSINA, STOPPE CETTE CHOSE MAINTENANT ! » hurla Gwendal.

« Fais-le d'abord descendre et après je l'éteindrai ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Conrad, Yozak et Günter levèrent la tête vers le lustre. Yozak se releva et monta sur la table essayant d'atteindre le lustre. L'invention monta encore plus haut.

« Que personne ne bouge, » dit Anissina.

« ET COMMENT ON VA POUVOIR LE FAIRE DESCENDRE ! » cria Wolfram.

« Il descendra tout seul quand il aura fini de renifler le journal. Restez calme et ne faites pas de mouvements brusques, » répondit-elle.

Tout le monde retint son souffle et regarda la scène.

Le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' s'assit sur ce qui semblaient être ses jambes arrières. Avant ses deux jambes avant de libre, il tint fermement le journal et le libéra de son nez. Il commença à la renifler alors que tout le monde restait silencieux et le regardait. Il arrêta de le renifler et une de ses griffes libéra le journal. Celui-ci n'était plus tenu que par une seule griffe. Il commença à descendre lentement du lustre. Tout le monde laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

BANG ! La porte s'ouvrit en grand, poussant Anissina derrière elle. Cinq soldats firent éruption dans la pièce, épée dégainée. Ils avaient entendu le hurlement de Gwendal et étaient venu à sa rescousse. L'irruption des soldats ne fit qu'effrayer le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun'. S'agrippant au lustre, l'invention terrifiée serra une fois encore fortement le journal.

RIIIIP ! Le journal fut déchiré en deux sous la poigne de la machine. Le nez commença à renifler les pages alors que les griffes hachaient les pages. Des morceaux de papiers volèrent dans l'air comme des confettis.

Wolfram cria, « NOOOOONNNNNNN, » alors que le journal de Yuuri était détruit.

Une fois que le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' eut fini de détruire le journal, il sauta dans les airs, atterrit sur la table et rebondit près de Wolfram. Le blond s'éloigna de l'invention quand celle-ci atterrit sur lui. Il tomba sur le sol. Les griffes de la machine agrippèrent son uniforme, et il commença à le renifler violemment.

Tous les soldats perplexes, l'espion, le sage, la mère, l'inventeur, et le conseiller royal regardèrent l'invention attaquer Wolfram. Yozak bondit hors de la table et se dirigea vers un des soldats qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il lui prit son épée des mains et courut secourir Wolfram. Il tendit l'épée comme une batte de base-ball sur son épaule. Quand il atteignit l'invention et sa victime, il frappa l'invention aussi fort qu'il le put avec l'épée.

CLANG !

L'invention vola dans les airs. Elle frappa le mur et glissa sur le sol. Etourdi, le 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' secoua son nez et à nouveau, se rapprocha de Wolfram. Yozak courut vers la machine et abattit l'épée dessus. Il commença à lui donner plusieurs coups d'épée jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Les lampes, les leviers, les boutons, les rouages, les jambes, les griffes et le nez volèrent dans les airs. Ce qui restait du 'Je-Te-Renifle-Et-Je-Te-Donne-Une-Réponse-Kun' atterrit en morceaux dans la pièce.

En état de choc, personne ne dit un mot avant qu'Anissina ne sorte la tête de derrière la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » cria-t-elle à Yozak. « TU AS DETRUIT MA PRECIEUSE INVENTION ! »

« QUOI ? IL A DETRUIT LE JOURNAL, » beugla Gwendal, en pointant le dit-journal déchiré.

« Oh, je n'ai pas vu ça, » dit Anissina. Elle ajouta nonchalamment, « Bon, donc c'est un échec ! »

…Shin Makoku…

…Temple de Shinou…

…Sanctuaire de Shinou…

« ULRIKE ! » cria Shinou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ulrike entra dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle vit la sidéra. Shinou était de taille normale, debout devant son globe. Son expression reflétait la peur. Il se tourna vers Ulrike et dit, « Il est mort ! »

Ulrike se tourna vers le globe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voyait, « Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas. »

« Le journal est mort. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« L'invention de Lady Anissina a réussi à prendre le journal et à le déchirer en mille morceaux. »

« Oh non ! »

« Je crois que je préférerais me battre à nouveau contre Shoushou plutôt que de faire face au Roi Yuuri quand il découvrira ce qui est arrivé à son journal. »

« Je suis d'accord, » approuva Ulrike.

Shinou se redressa de façon rigide, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'atmosphère de la pièce. « Oh mince ! Il revient MAINTENANT ! »

A suivre

ET oui, encore une fin de chapitre très sadique ! Et le chapitre suivant sera le moment que vous attendez tous puisqu'il s'intitulera : Le retour du Maoh.

Je n'ai pas encore commencé la traduction du prochain chapitre, mais j'essayerai de le poster plus vite que celui-ci (j'essayerai, mais je ne promets rien).

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. A la prochaine, et si vous avez du temps, laissez des reviews please !


	25. Chapitre 25

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Bonjour tout le monde. La première chose que je dois faire c'est m'excuser. Ca fait une éternité que j'ai pas publié la suite, mais j'ai eu un emploi du temps très chargé en ce moment et ça a totalement éteint ma motivation à traduire. Mais je m'y suis remise il y a quelques jours et oh surprise ! L'auteur avait publié deux nouveaux chapitres (que je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire). Ca m'a motivé à vous donner la suite.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 25 : Le retour du Maoh

La lune s'élevait dans le ciel sans nuages au-dessus d'un certain lac en Suisse. Elle brillait à la surface de l'eau, lui donnant une lueur blanche éthérée. Les vagues ondulaient doucement, faisant vibrer le lac argenté.

Sur une des berges du lac, plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées avec des paquets plus ou moins petits et des boites plus ou moins soigneusement emballées . Le Dr Angel Ferrer Hidalgo mettait une touche finale à certains paquets. Le 27ème Maoh, le Roi Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi regardait le Dr Ferrer fixement. Le Roi se demandait pourquoi le docteur fixait un gilet de sauvetage dans une valise blanche entourée de film plastique. Il devait demander. « Angel, pourquoi tu fixes ce gilet de sauvetage à la valise ? »

Angel leva son regard vers Yuuri, « Hé bien, cette valise est un défibrillateur. » expliqua-t-il en le pointant du doigt. « A la différence des autres paquets, il va couler. Je ne veux juste pas le perdre. »

Yuuri fronça les sourcils. « Angel, nous allons arriver dans une fontaine peu profonde. Il ne va pas sombrer dans un lac sans fond ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? »

« Je préfère être prudent, » répondit Angel.

« Yuu-chan, » Shori Shibuya appela son frère. « Le Dr Ferrer a raison. Tu devrais toujours porter un gilet de sauvetage pour voyager entre les deux mondes. Tout peut arriver, et tu pourrais atterrir au milieu d'un océan. »

Yuuri grogna et dut répliquer, « Depuis quand j'arrive au mauvais endroit ? »

« Je me rappelle de la fois où on a atterrit sur le bateau du Roi Saralegui. »

« Et bien, quand nous sommes arrivés sur son bateau, je pensais atterrir sur le navire du Roi de Shimaron. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il aurait fallu que je pense au Roi de Grand Shimaron, puisque Sara était là aussi ! »

Angel, Bob et Jose assistaient à l'altercation entre les deux frères. L'un des deux était surprotecteur et interférait à chaque fois. L'autre cherchait excessivement son indépendance. Une autre violente dispute allait éclater entre les deux frères.

« Et en plus, comment aurais-je pu savoir que Sara serait là ? » Yuuri fixait son frère du regard. Il commençait à être sérieusement agacé par Shori. « Laisse tomber Shori. » Il se tourna pour faire face au lac, prit quelques paquets, et les lança dans l'eau.

Avant de ramasser les paquets, Angel sortit d'un des sacs ce qui ressemblait à une combinaison bleu-noir. Il enleva ses chaussures, et enfila la combinaison par-dessus ses habits. Yuuri le regarda faire, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'Angel faisait maintenant ? Quand il eut fini d'enfiler le vêtement, il ferma la fermeture éclair et Yuuri vit qu'il venait juste de mettre une combinaison de plongée en néoprène. Yuuri se mit à rire et demanda, « Ou est ton bonnet de bain ? »

Angel se pencha et sortit un bonnet de bain rouge de son sac. « Il est là ! » dit-il joyeusement en l'agitant entre ses doigts. Yuuri rit de plus belle.

Shori ne trouvait pas ça amusant. « C'est une excellente idée. Yuu-chan, tu devrais en porter toi aussi. Maman ne voudrait pas que tu attrapes un rhume. »

« Je n'en n'ai jamais eu ! » rétorqua Yuuri. Il jeta un regard à Angel qui maintenant portait le bonnet rouge. Il admit silencieusement pour lui-même que c'était une excellente idée. Pas parce qu'il éviterait d'attraper un rhume, mais parce que ainsi, ses vêtements seraient secs. Bien sûr, il se dispenserait du bonnet ridicule. C'était une idée qu'il devait conserver en mémoire.

Angel finit d'emballer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes dans un sac qu'il enveloppa de film plastique. Il ramassa plusieurs paquets et aida Yuuri à les mettre dans l'eau du lac. Yuuri jeta un œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il avait pris tous les paquets quand il remarqua deux longues boites rectangulaires qui étaient sur le côté. Chacune d'entre elles faisait 1m50 de long, était noire et soigneusement enveloppée dans du film plastique, mais les poignets étaient à l'air libre. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait aussi d'équipement médical. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en pointant les boites.

Angel se tourna vers les deux boites que Yuuri désignait. Il s'avança vers elles et les ramassa par les poignets, une dans chaque main. Il sourit à Yuuri et dit de façon désinvolte en entrant dans l'eau, « Ce sont des épées et des sabres ! ». La mâchoire de Yuuri se décrocha.

Angel était un médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Il était supposé sauver des vies, non ? Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec des épées ? Yuuri n'osa pas poser plus de questions. Il demanderait une fois qu'ils seraient à la maison.

Yuuri entra dans le lac alors que Shori l'appelait. « Yuu-chan, quand est-ce que tu reviendras à la maison ? »

Yuuri se tourna vers son frère et répondit, « Je viendrai vous rendre visite dans quelques mois. Dis à notre mère et à papa que je les aime. Je reviendrai avec Greta et Wolfram vous rendre visite. »

« Je leur dirai. Et Yuu-chan, c'est maman ! » Shori sourit à son jeune frère.

Yuuri se mit à rire en se remémorant les pitreries de sa mère, et sourit à Shori. Il fit signe au revoir à tous ceux se trouvant sur la berge. Il se tourna vers Angel et demanda, « Prêt ? »

Angel sentit son estomac sombrer. Il eut la soudaine réalisation qu'il allait être téléporté dans un autre monde à l'aide d'un vortex d'eau. Et s'il se perdait sur le chemin et qu'il restait coincé dans le vortex ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à l'adolescent à côté de lui ? Il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer le bras et posa son regard sur celui-ci. « Angel ? » demanda Yuuri.

« Uh…oui…je vais bien….Ich bin bereit _(Traduction française : Je suis prêt)_ Angel agrippa plus fermement les poignets des boites.

« Nous y allons d'abord, puis j'amènerai tous les paquets, » expliqua Yuuri. Celui-ci remercia mentalement Anissina pour l'oreillette traductrice. Il semblerait qu'Angel était en train de mélanger les langues.

« Vamos…comme you explain, _(Traduction française : Allons-y, comme vous l'avez expliqué)_ » Dit Angel. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Que diable faisait-il, debout au milieu d'un lac et en pleine nuit ? Il observa Yuuri fermer les yeux, se concentrer, les rouvrir, et dire « Allons-y ! » Angel sentit quelque chose le tirer par les jambes. Il baissa la tête pour regarder, et vit l'eau tourbillonner autour de lui. « QUE JODEEEEEER ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du lac. _(Note de la traductrice :Si quelqu'un peut me donner une traduction de cette exclamation, qu'il n'hésite pas à proposer)._

« Ulrike, il sera au château dans quelques minutes, » assura Shinou. « Aide-moi à le faire arriver autre part ! »

« Mais où ? Ici ? » demanda Ulrike alors qu'elle avançait sa main vers le globe au milieu de la salle. L'image dans le globe passa de la salle à manger royale à une multitude de points brillants sur un fond noir.

« Non, pas là, nous sommes trop proches du château. Qui est cette personne ? » Shinou pointa l'un des points brillants qui semblait se rapprocher du bord du globe.

« Il s'agit de Lady Gisela von Christ, » répondit Ulrike. « Elle est à côté du Lac Tegem. »

« Je vais le rediriger là, » déclara Shinou. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, mais les rouvrit immédiatement. « Je ne peux pas le faire. Il est avec quelqu'un. »

« Ce doit être Lord Shori, » supposa Ulrike.

« Ulrike, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, » dit Shinou. La prêtresse montra son accord en hochant la tête. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux. « Et n'oublie pas de masquer sa présence, » rappela Shinou. A nouveau, Ulrike hocha la tête.

Wolfram marchait ça et là dans la salle à manger, ramassant rapidement les morceaux restants du journal. Tout de suite après, Murata se joignit à lui dans cette tâche. Les deux jeunes hommes pensaient la même chose. Ils étaient morts. Comment allaient-ils expliquer ce qui était arrivé au journal ? Ils savaient tous les deux que Yuuri le découvrirait immédiatement dès qu'il serait de retour. La seule chose que Yuuri aurait à faire serait d'ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau et de voir que son journal avait disparu. Il poserait alors des questions, et Wolfram savait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité. Ce n'était que justice.

Murata savait que Yuuri allait le blâmer pour la lecture du journal, blâmer Wolfram pour avoir pris le journal, blâmer Lord Weller pour ne pas avoir été la voix de la raison, blâmer Lord von Christ pour avoir sauter sur des conclusions, blâmer Lord von Voltaire pour ne pas avoir stoppé la lecture, blâmer Shinou pour être un fouineur, blâmer Lady Celi pour avoir fourré son nez dans sa vie amoureuse, blâmer Lady Anissina pour la destruction du journal, et blâmer Yozak pour…pour…pour…, juste pour avoir été là !

Wolfram et Murata savaient très bien le pourquoi de la dispute entre Gwendal et Anissina. La scientifique blâmait Gwendal pour ne pas savoir comment manier son invention. Gwendal blâmait Anissina pour avoir amener sa monstrueuse invention ici. Celi était entre eux deux, essayant de les calmer, mais sans succès.

Conrad ignorait leurs cris et essayait d'aider Günter à descendre de la table. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger le mazoku. Günter pleurait et gémissait, « Oh, le journal de ma précieuse majesté ! Oh, Sa Majesté va me haïr ! Oh, Sa Majesté va me faire bannir ! » etc, etc, etc. Conrad grogna intérieurement, tout en disant à Günter de se calmer.

Yozak jetait un regard d'ensemble à la pièce, observant les pages arrachées et l'invention détruite. Il se tourna vers les soldats incertains, alors qu'ils restaient plantés sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se mit devant les soldats et leur donna des ordres. Deux d'entre eux devaient ramasser les pièces de l'invention, et les trois autres devaient aider Wolfram et Murata avec le journal. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Conrad pour l'aider avec Günter.

Le niveau sonore de la pièce était si élevé, entre la dispute et les pleurs de Günter, que quelqu'un cria, « SILENCE ! » Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la personne qui avait crié. Celi avait une aura jaune autour d'elle. Ses pupilles étaient réduites à deux fentes. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qu'elle avait été le précédent Maoh. Elle sépara Anissina et Gwendal et déclara, « Arrêtez ces chamailleries. Ce qui est fait est fait ! Nous devons maintenant trouver une solution à ce problème. » Elle se tourna vers Günter et dit, « Arrête tes lamentations Günter. Ça ne te va vraiment pas ! Tu souhaites vraiment que le Maoh te voit dans cet état ? » Günter se calma aussitôt. Elle se tourna vers Anissina. « Anissina, est-ce qu'il y a une solution pour réparer le journal ? »

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant, et, après quelques secondes, ses yeux bleus électriques s'illuminèrent. Elle se tourna vers Murata et lui demanda, « Votre Altesse, quelle était cette invention dont vous m'avez parlé qui pouvait coller des morceaux de papier ensemble ? Je pense que vous l'avez nommé ruban additif. »

Murata baissa la tête, réfléchissant, puis la releva en se rappelant ce qu'il avait expliqué à Lady Anissina. Ses lunettes luirent alors qu'il disait avec un grand sourire, « Du ruban adhésif ! Cela pourrait marcher si nous faisons en sorte qu'il soit invisible et insensible au touché. »

Conrad demanda, « Du ruban adhésif ? »

Murata répondit, « Je crois que vous connaissez ça sous son nom américain, le scotch. »

Conrad sourit, se rappelant son voyage à Boston, « Ça pourrait marcher. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Gwendal.

Avant que Conrad ou Murata n'ait pu répondre, Celi déclara, « Anissina s'occuper du ruban adhésif. » Elle se tourna vers Murata, « Votre Altesse, vous allez aider Anissina. Le reste d'entre vous, vous allez ramasser le moindre petit morceau de papier, et quand vous aurez fini, vous les apporterez au laboratoire d'Anissina. Je veux qu'ils soient tous rapporter, jusqu'aux plus petits morceaux. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Les hommes dans la pièce déclarèrent à l'unisson, « Oui, Lady ! »

« Après cela, je veux voir Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak et Günter dans mon bureau ! »

Wolfram fit remarquer timidement et craintivement, « Hum, mère ? vous n'avez plus de bureau. »

Celi, qui était redevenue normale, pencha la tête sur le côté comme si rien ne s'était passé, et répondit gentiment à Wolfram, « Oh, c'est vrai mon chéri. Bon, dans le bureau de Yuuri alors. » Elle se pencha et commença à ramasser les morceaux du journal éparpillés. Anissina et Murata, qui avaient déjà des morceaux du journal, quittèrent la pièce. Les autres se mirent à parcourir la pièce à la recherche des restes du journal décédé.

Yuuri apparut à la surface de l'eau, haletant à la recherche d'air. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il avait été aspiré par le vortex. Il ne pouvait pas toucher le fond de la fontaine. Il sut qu'il n'était pas dans la fontaine du château. Voulant s'assurer que Angel était avec lui, il commença à jeter un regard circulaire à la surface du lac. Il entendit un bruit d'éclaboussure derrière lui et se retourna. Angel émergea, haletant également à la recherche d'air, et Yuuri nagea vers lui.

Angel commença à s'agripper aux boites dans ses mains, tout en essayant de toucher le fond de ce qu'il croyait être une fontaine. « Quelle est la profondeur de cette fontaine ? cria-t-il à Yuuri. Quand Yuuri l'atteignit, il lui répondit, « Nous ne sommes pas dans la fontaine du château. »

« QUOI ! Vous disiez que nous devions arriver au château ! »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous a conduit ici ! Je t'expliquerai quand j'aurai compris ce qui s'est passé. » Yuuri prit une des boites des mains d'Angel et se mit à nager vers la berge. Angel le suivit.

Quand ils atteignirent la berge, Yuuri laissa tomber la boite qu'il tenait sur le sable. Il secoua la tête et enleva l'oreillette traductrice d'Anissina. Il leva sa main droite, paume vers le ciel, et une petite lumière bleue apparut. La lumière éclaira les environs d'une lueur bleue. Angel regarda avec fascination Yuuri jeter un œil aux alentours. « Linterna instantánea, _(Trad :lumière instantanée)_» dit Angel.

Yuuri se tourna et jeta un regard interrogateur à Angel, « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Angel de lui jeter un regard perplexe. « ¿Que dices? »

« Oh ! » s'exclama Yuuri. Il montra à Angel le traducteur. Angel ne comprenait pas ce que Yuuri essayait de lui dire. Yuuri remit l'appareil dans son oreille. « Tu me comprends maintenant ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« C'est une des meilleures inventions d'Anissina. C'est un traducteur. J'en ai un autre dans mon sac pour toi. »

« Je vois. Je venais de dire que c'était de la lumière instantanée. » Angel désigna la paume lumineuse de Yuuri.

Celui-ci sourit et dit, « Je pourrais éclairer davantage, mais je n'ose pas avant que nous sachions où nous sommes et si c'est un endroit sûr. »

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, Angel déchira un des films plastiques, en sortit une boite et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une épée et la tendit à Yuuri. Il n'était pas certain que Yuuri sache utiliser proprement une épée, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal qu'il en ait une en mains.

Yuuri prit l'épée et remarqua son poids et son équilibre. « Bon équilibre, » apprécia-t-il.

Surpris de la remarque de Yuuri, Angel dit, « Merci. Elle est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. « Angel sortit une seconde épée de la boite. « Et que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Yuuri augmenta l'intensité de la lumière qu'il émettait avec sa paume, pour observer les alentours. Angel jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, puis entendit Yuuri déclarer, « Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes au Lac Tegem ? »

« Le Lac Tegem ? » questionna Angel.

« Nous sommes à environ une heure de cheval du château et à 45 minutes du temple. Il y a une route à dix mètres environ. Quelque chose a du se produire pour que nous ayons atterrit ici à la place. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'une force extérieure nous a poussé jusque ici ? »

« Oui, et je sais exactement qui aurait pu faire ça. »

« Qui ? »

« Shinou le fouineur ! »

« Vous voulez dire le Roi Originel ? »

« Ouaip, et personne d'autre. » Yuuri jeta un œil en direction du lac. « Nous ferions mieux de retirer le reste de nos affaires de l'eau, de les cacher dans les fourrés et de marcher jusqu'au temple. »

« Nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers le château ? »

Yuuri secoua la tête. « Le temple est plus prêt, et je veux des réponses. » Yuuri rendit l'épée à Angel, et marcha vers le centre du lac pour retrouver les paquets. Angel rangea les épées dans la boite, mais il ne la ferma pas. Il voulait qu'elles soient à portée de main. Il alla également vers le centre du lac.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tiré toutes les boites de l'eau, ils se mirent à les cacher dans les buissons à proximité. Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient, ils entendirent un cheval et un attelage arriver par la route. Angel se précipita vers la boite ouverte, agrippa les épées, et en jeta une à Yuuri. Yuuri, l'attrapeur entraîné de baseball, la réceptionna par le pommeau avec élégance. Angel s'approcha de lui, l'épée prête. Il suivit Yuuri alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la route.

Un seul attelage ouvert sur l'extérieur, avec un seul cheval, commença à se rapprocher. Une douce lumière verte était émise de la main d'un des passagers. Yuuri sut instantanément à qui appartenait cette lumière. « GISELA ! » cria-t-il à travers la route.

Gisela se leva dans l'attelage quand elle entendit son nom. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix, « Votre Majesté, » appela-t-elle.

Yuuri quitta l'endroit où il se cachait et courut vers l'attelage. Angel le suivit. Quand ils l'atteignirent, Yuuri s'exclama, « Je suis si heureux de vous voir Gisela ! »

Stupéfaite, Gisela demanda, « Que faites-vous ici Votre Majesté ? Vous êtes trempés ! » Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la carriole et en sortit une couverture.

Yuuri se gratta l'arrière de la tête et répondit, « C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Je visais la fontaine du château, mais nous avons atterri dans le lac. » Il prit volontiers la couverture des mains de Gisela et s'enroula dedans.

Quand Yuuri prononça les mots «'nous' et 'lac', Gisela se rendit compte que Yuuri n'était pas seul. Elle se tourna vers l'homme habillé de façon étrange derrière Yuuri. Elle réprima un fou rire. Angel portait toujours le bonnet de bain rouge et la combinaison de plongée. Yuuri se tourna également vers Angel et se mit à rire. Angel ne comprit pas pourquoi ils riaient jusqu'à ce que Gisela le désigne de la tête et dise, « C'est la nouvelle mode sur Terre ? »

Yuuri rit encore plus fort et dit, « Excellente première impression Angel. »

Celui-ci réalisa la tenue qu'il portait toujours et leur envoya un sourire dédaigneux avant de libérer ses cheveux bronzes du bonnet. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les peignant parfaitement. Puis, il s'approcha de l'attelage tout en descendant la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison. Il s'assura d'enlever lentement la combinaison. Gisela regardait le spectacle avec fascination, alors que Yuuri secouait la tête devant la prestation d'Angel. Gisela avait d'abord pensé que l'homme était fou de se déshabiller devant elle, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il portait d'autres vêtements en-dessous. Une fois hors de la combinaison, Angel fit remarquer à Gisela, « Contrairement à sa Majesté, je suis complètement sec et pas entièrement trempé. » Il envoya à Gisela un sourire étincelant comme dans les films. Celle-ci sourit en retour à cet homme charmant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux deux alors qu'ils plongeaient le regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Ahem… » Interrompit Yuuri. Gisela et Angel se tournèrent vers lui. « Je crois que je vais faire les présentations… »

« Je suis désolé Yuuri. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous dites, » dit Angel.

« Oh, désolé, je reviens tout de suite, » répondit Yuuri, et il courut jusqu'à son sac à dos. Quant il revint, il en sortit l'invention d'Anissina et indiqua à Angel qu'il devait le placer dans son oreille. Angel s'exécuta, tandis que Yuuri faisait de même avec son propre traducteur. « Tu me comprends ? »

« Oui, je ne savais pas que vous parliez espagnol ! » fit remarquer Angel.

« Je ne parle pas espagnol. Je suis en train de parler en langage Mazoku. »

« Mais alors, comment est-ce que vous arrivez à me comprendre ? »

« Cet appareil traduit les paroles, donc on vous entend parler notre langue. » expliqua Yuuri.

Angel était émerveillé par l'invention et dit de façon enthousiaste, « Il faut absolument que je rencontre Anissina ! »

« NON ! » crièrent Yuuri et Gisela à l'unisson. Yuuri détourna rapidement la conversation, « Comme je le disais, je crois que je dois faire les présentations. Gisela, voici le Docteur Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. Et Angel, voici la Capitaine Gisela von Christ, la meilleure guérisseuse de Shin Makoku.

Angel s'inclina et dit, « C'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer Lady. » Il tendit la main pour une poignée de main. Gisela tendit la sienne, mais fut surprise quand Angel la prit, la tourna et posa un baiser dessus. Gisela rougit et gloussa. Une fois de plus, ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.

« Ahem, » interrompit à nouveau Yuuri. Gisela et Angel sortirent de leur transe. « Et voici Ulrich Muller, » présenta Yuuri en désigna le compagnon de Gisela qui tenait les rênes du cheval. Ulrich fit un signe de la main en direction d'Angel.

« C'est également un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Muller, » affirma Angel.

« Appelez-moi juste Ulrich, » répondit celui-ci.

Gisela ajouta, « Il est le meilleur guérisseur de mon équipe. » Ulrich rougit à l'éloge de Gisela.

« Gisela, est-ce que vous rentrez au château ? » demanda Yuuri.

"En fait, nous devons nous arrêter au temple avant pour donner quelques herbes médicinales, mais si vous… » commença Gisela.

« Parfait ! Je dois passer au temple avant. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai atterri ici ! » Yuuri se tourna vers Ulrich et demanda, « Ulrich, pourrais-tu nous aider à mettre les paquets dans l'attelage ? »

« Sans aucun problème, » répondit celui-ci.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où Yuuri et Angel avaient caché les paquets. Ils les prirent et les placèrent dans l'attelage. Une fois la tâche terminée, Ulrich grimpa dans l'attelage. Yuuri allait grimper à son tour, mais fut stoppé par Ulrich. « Votre Majesté, vous devriez monter à l'avant ! »

Yuuri sourit et fit un clin d'œil à l'homme, « Je vais m'asseoir là. Lady Gisela et le Dr Ferrer devraient apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Ils sont tous les deux guérisseurs, ils ont donc beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

Ulrich se tourna vers Angel, puis vers Gisela.

Angel le vit et dit, « Je voudrais discuter avec Lady Gisela au sujet de certaines herbes. » Il grimpa gracieusement à la place du conducteur et s'assit près de Gisela. Il demanda les rênes du cheval à celle-ci qui fut heureuse de les lui donner. Angel dit élégamment, « My Lady, vous allez devoir m'indiquer la direction du temple. » Gisela hocha la tête et répondit, « Sans problème. »

Ulrich chuchota à Yuuri, « Elle est un peu dure ! »

Ce à quoi Yuuri répondit, « Oh, mais il est si doux avec elle. » Yuuri atteignit une de ses boites et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit des chaussures et des vêtements secs.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient arrivés par le lac, » dit Shinou en regardant dans le globe d'Ulrike.

« Il semblerait, en effet, » répondit Ulrike.

« Ulrike, envoies un garde du temple à leur rencontre et fais les venir ici. »

« Oui, Votre Majesté. Voulez-vous également envoyer un message ? »

« Informe-les juste que je voudrais parler au Maoh. »

« Très bien Votre Majesté. » Ulrike s'éloigna du globe et quitta la pièce.

Celi, Gwendal, Conrad, Yozak, Gunter, trois soldats et Wolfram, en retard derrière les autres, se dirigeaient rapidement vers le laboratoire d'Anissina. Leurs mains étaient pleines des précieux morceaux du journal déchiré. Celi se retourna et vit Wolfram à la traine. « Dépêche-toi Wolfram ! » dit-elle. Wolfram releva la tête et vit qu'il était derrière.

Wolfram avait une raison de trainer. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, à propos de ce qu'il avait senti. Quand sa mère avec crié 'silence', il avait senti un grand pouvoir apparaitre. Au début, il avait pensé que Yuuri était de retour, mais après, il avait vu la « transformation » de sa mère. Il s'était dit qu'il avait ressenti la magie de sa mère, mais il avait toujours ce sentiment désagréable que le pouvoir qu'il avait perçu était arrivé quelques millisecondes avant que sa mère ne change. Il devait être fatigué pour penser que Yuuri était rentré si vite, se dit-il.

Le groupe atteignit le laboratoire d'Anissina et y pénétra à contre-coeur. Anissina et Murata discutaient sur la façon de faire le ruban adhésif. « Ça a l'air simple à créer, cependant, le problème est de le rendre complètement invisible, » dit Anissina.

« Pas seulement, » fit remarquer le Grand Sage, « il faut aussi qu'on ne le remarque pas au touché. »

« Comment ça se présente ? » demanda Gwendal.

« Ah Gwendal, j'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide plus tard, et de la tienne aussi Gunter, » s'exclama Anissina. Les deux Mazokus déglutirent, et Gwendal offrit une autre option, « Wolfram serait un meilleur choix. » C'était une petite vengeance pour toutes les fois où Wolfram et Yuuri avaient informé Anissina de 'lendroit où il se cachait.

« Ah oui, excellente idée Gwendal, » approuva-t-elle en se tournant vers le Mazoku de feu avec une lueur de scientifique folle dans le regard.

« Je serai indisponible puisque je dois m'assurer que Yuuri ne découvre rien à propos du journal. Ca prendra certainement tout mon temps !...Nous avons ramené le journal, » dit Wolfram, changeant rapidement de sujet. « Ou veux-tu qu'on le pose ? » Gwendal et Gunter grognèrent. Wolfram allait à nouveau en réchapper.

Murata ramassa une petite boite et se dirigea vers le groupe. « Placez tous les morceaux dedans, » demanda-t-il en agitant la boite devant chaque personne, comme s'il demandait des dons. A chaque fois qu'une personne avait placé ce qu'il tenait dans la boite, il quittait le laboratoire en vitesse. La dernière personne à déposer ses morceaux dans la boite fut Wolfram, mais contrairement aux autres, il ne partit pas. Il avait toujours cet étrange pressentiment et décida de demander son opinion à Murata. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent au Sage et demanda, « Vous savez, quand Mère est entrée en mode Maoh, j'ai senti, ou plutôt ressenti, un pouvoir intense. »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » répondit le Sage. « Pendant un millième de seconde, j'ai cru ressentir Shibuya, mais je suppose qu'il s'agissait de Lady Celi. »

« C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Il devait s'agir de Mère. » Et les deux jeunes Mazokus en restèrent là.

Gisela et Angel parlaient tranquillement des différentes herbes médicinales tandis que l'attelage trottait sur la route menant au temple de Shinou. A l'arrière, Ulrich écoutait calmement la conversation. Les ballottements de l'attelage avaient fini par endormir Yuuri. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes venu ? » La curiosité avait finalement été trop forte pour Gisela.

« Et bien, la vérité est que j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de Shin Makoku par Shori et je voulais visiter. »

« Lord Shori ? Le frère de Sa Majesté ? »

« Oui. En fait, c'est de lui qu'est venue l'idée de me faire venir. »

« En tant que 'garde un œil sur mon petit frère' ? »

Angel ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je pense que c'était son plan jusqu'à ce que Yuuri lui remette les idées en place et dise non à son plan. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'lui remettre les idées en place' ? »

« Shori voulait que je vienne en tant qu'ambassadeur, mais Yuuri a refusé. Il a dit qu'il aurait du discuter des problèmes diplomatiques en présence de ses conseillers d'abord. »

« Mais, vous êtes tout de même venu ? »

« Je l'ai convaincu de me laisser l'accompagner. »

Gisela sourit, « Comment l'avez-vous convaincu ? » Elle voulait savoir quelle sorte de pouvoir de séduction avait l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

« Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Angel eut un sourire séducteur et répondit, « Je lui ai dit la stricte vérité. Et… » il se rapprocha d'elle, « La vérité est que j'avais beaucoup entendu parlé d'une femme magnifique ». Il regarda droit dans les yeux de Gisela, « Je voulais vous rencontrer. » Heureusement pour Gisela, il faisait noir, sinon son impressionnant rougissement ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit un cheval galoper vers eux. Elle désigna la route, « Regardez, c'est un garde du temple ! » Intérieurement, Angel grogna alors que le garde approchait.

Une cavalière en amazone se stoppa devant l'attelage. « Lady, Sa Majesté est-elle avec vous ? »

Gisela et Angel se tournèrent vers l'arrière de l'attelage. Ulrich plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur signaler de rester silencieux, ou au moins de conserver un niveau sonore bas. Les quatre personnes regardèrent leur roi endormi.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je veux que nous reparlions de mon plan pour éviter que Yuuri ne se rende compte de la destruction de son journal, » commença Celi. Elle était assise sur la chaise de Yuuri. Conrad, ainsi que Yozak, étaient appuyés sur le mur du fond, alors que Gunter et Gwendal étaient assis en face du bureau de Yuuri. Wolfram était debout, les bras croisés, entre Gunter et Gwendal.

« Je pourrais l'emmener avec moi à la bibliothèque pour le faire étudier toute la journée, » proposa Gunter.

Wolfram dut répliquer, « Bien sûr, et il fera une de ses fameuses évasions, et évidemment, il viendra se cacher ici comme d'habitude. » Humph !

« Wolfram marque un point, » approuva Conrad. « Nous devons trouver une excellente excuse pour qu'il ne vienne pas dans son bureau. »

« Ça mon chéri, c'est très simple, » assura Celi. Les hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? « Wolfram mon chéri, tu as toujours ces peintures à l'odeur horrible ? »

Wolfram questionna sa mère du regard, et découvrit comprit ce à quoi elle pensait. « Oh, oui je les ai encore. »

« Quelles peintures ? » demanda Gwendal.

Wolfram tapota l'épaule de son frère, « Des peintures d'ours-abeille. »

Gwendal grimaça au souvenir de l'odeur, « A quoi serviraient ces peintures ? »

Celi et Wolfram répondirent à l'unisson, « Le bureau a besoin d'être redécoré ! »

« Oh, l'odeur ! » Yozak éclata de rire.

« Ça l'empêchera de venir ici pendant des semaines, » dit Conrad. Il se mit à rire.

Gwendal leva un sourcil. Ca allait être un problème que Yuuri ne soit pas dans son bureau, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se tourna vers son plus jeune frère, « Quand les peintures peuvent-elles être prêtes ? »

« J'ai quelques petits pots de peintures concentrées blanches et de jaunes. Si elles sont mélangées avec suffisamment de peinture ordinaire blanche pour couvrir ces murs, le mélange devrait sentir pendant plusieurs semaines. Je peux avoir les pots maintenant, et demander à un soldat de préparer le mélange pour demain matin. On pourra commencer à peindre demain midi. »

Conrad s'interposa, « Ca sera juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Ça va être trop limite. »

Gunter énonça alors une évidence, « N'oublies pas que nous avons également la réunion à la Table Ronde. »

Gwendal eut un sourire narquois, « Excellent. Cela fait un jour d'organisé. Puis, le jour suivant, Saralegui va arriver et je vais m'assurer que Yuuri aille le saluer aux docks. » Gwendal reçut un grognement venant de Wolfram.

Wolfram dut mettre en évidence un détail, « Je veux juste vous rappeler que Yuuri s'attendra à avoir une montagne de papiers à signer quand il reviendra. »

« Et bien, je le laisserai utiliser mon bureau ou celui de Conrad, » répondit Gwendal.

« Bien, ça fait deux jours d'organisés, » résuma Celi. Elle se tourna vers son plus jeune fils, « Wolfram, c'est ton devoir, en tant que fiancé du Roi, de t'assurer qu'il reste loin de ce bureau. Tu devras être avec lui à chaque seconde et le garder à l'œil. » Tout le monde approuva, même les deux frères récalcitrants. Cependant…

Wolfram avait complètement oublié le petit mensonge…heu…camouflage qu'il leur avait servi plus tôt. Son visage pâlit et son sang descendit à ses pieds. Si Yuuri avait signé ce document, il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour être près du Roi. « J'ai une confession à faire, » commença-t-il doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? » demanda sa mère.

« J'ai menti à propos du document, » chuchota Wolfram.

L'œil gauche de Gwendal tiqua. « Et en quoi as-tu menti ? »

Wolfram baissa la tête. « Ce n'est pas à propos d'une date pour notre mariage. »

Conrad ajouta rapidement, « Wolfram, as-tu demandé à ce que l'engagement soit terminé ? »

Tout le monde fixait Wolfram alors que celui-ci hochait la tête et répondait, « Oui. »

« WOLFRAM ! » résonna entre les murs du bureau. Magnifique, ça entrainait encore plus de problèmes pour que Wolfram puisse garder un œil sur le Roi.

« Wolfram, comment as-tu pu ? » demanda Celi. A cet instant, elle était en colère contre son jeune fils.

Wolfram sentit tous les yeux se tourner vers lui. « J'étais furieux de ce qui s'était passé au bal. »

« Mais, nous savons ce qui s'est passé au bal ! » dit Gwendal.

« On le sait maintenant ! Conrad et toi étiez aussi furieux avant de tout découvrir! »

« Tu marques un point, » répondit Conrad, alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau.

« Nous devrons contrôler les dommages, » grogna Gwendal_. (Désolée, je n'ai absolument pas compris le sens de cette phrase^^)_

Celi se mit à observer les piles de papiers devant elle. « Tu es sûr que le document n'est pas là ? »

« J'en suis certain. J'ai regardé plusieurs fois dans chaque pile. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par ouvrir le tiroir. Il doit l'avoir avec lui, » répondit Wolfram.

Gwendal était sur le point de faire plusieurs commentaires sur le comportement de Wolfram quand Celi le fit taire. « Wolfram, je veux que tu ailles te coucher maintenant et que tu dormes. Je ne veux pas que tu sois stressé pour le retour de Yuuri. Sois le premier à l'accueillir et excuse-toi pour ton comportement. Si tu dois te mettre à genoux et implorer son pardon, fais-le ! Découvres s'il a ce stupide document. Et s'il l'a, détruis-le ! »

Elle se tourna vers Gunter. « Gunter, interdiction de te jeter sur Yuuri. Laisses Wolfram gérer Yuuri. »

Elle se tourna vers Conrad, « Conrad, je sais que tu l'accueilles toujours avec une serviette prête pour lui. Donne la serviette à Wolfram. Je ne veux voir personne d'autre près de Yuuri que Wolfram quand le Roi sera de retour. »

« Mère, et si Yuuri a déjà signé le papier ? Wolfram n'aurait alors plus aucune raison d'être constamment avec le gosse, » fit remarquer Gwendal.

Celi se leva. « Et bien, si c'est le cas, Wolfram aura juste à frapper Yuuri sur la joue gauche. Dans tous les cas, Wolfram et Yuuri sont faits l'un pour l'autre, un point c'est tout. Une mère sent ces choses-là ! Et s'il a signé, » elle jeta un œil à Wolfram, « Mets la main sur ce document et brûle-le ! Oh, et dis à Conrad où trouver la peinture. »

Puis, elle se tourna vers Conrad et Yozak, « Tous les deux, occupez-vous de la peinture. »

Elle s'adressa ensuite à Gunter et Gwendal, « Et vous deux, trouvez un moyen de le divertir. Ca veut dire PAS de leçons et PAS de paperasse ! Est-ce que j'ai été claire ? » Elle frappa le bureau du plat de la main. Les hommes dans le bureau déglutirent. Et sans un mot, ils quittèrent silencieusement la pièce. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Celi pour ne pas lui désobéir. Quand elle donnait des ordres, il fallait les suivre sans poser de questions. Après tout, elle était maîtresse dans l'art de concocter des plans.

Dehors, dans le couloir, Wolfram informa Conrad et Yozak de l'endroit où ils trouveraient la peinture. Gunter et Gwendal discutaient de comment 'divertir' Sa Majesté. Après un bref échange, chaque personne retourna à ses devoirs : Wolfram dans sa chambre commune, Conrad et Yozak pour trouver la peinture d'ours-abeilles et la mélanger, Gwendal pour trouver un moyen de rendre la réunion de la Table Ronde pas trop ennuyeuse pour Sa Majesté tout en tricotant, et Gunter pour trouver un moyen de se démarquer aux yeux de Sa Magnificence Majestueuse Majesté, juste au cas où il ne soit plus engagé avec le Lord des Gamins.

Celi observa les hommes aller dans différentes directions. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Wolfram avait fait. Etait-elle vraiment la seule à avoir remarqué le comportement de Yuuri durant les derniers mois ? Elle avait observé les interactions entre Yuuri et Wolfram et avait eu quelques suspicions. Elle avait remarqué les tentatives, quoique très subtiles et naïves, de flirt de Yuuri avec Wolfram. Au début, elle l'avait pris pour de l'amitié et peut-être un peu plus. Mais, après la lecture du journal, elle était certaine que Yuuri était amoureux de Wolfram, et que Wolfram, à cause de son aveuglement, n'avait pas noté les approches timides de Yuuri. Maintenant, le seul problème était cet Angel !

L'attelage, escorté par le garde, s'approcha des murs du temple. L'escorte envoya un signe aux gardes en faction sur les remparts pour ouvrir les portes. Celle-ci se séparèrent lentement et l'attelage, ainsi que la cavalière, entrèrent dans la court du temple. Ulrich réveilla gentiment Yuuri avec un léger coup de coude dans l'épaule. « Votre Majesté, nous sommes arrivés. »

Il était en position à la batte et Conrad allait lancer la prochaine balle. Il connaissait suffisamment l'attitude et le style de Conrad. Celui-ci allait lui lancer une balle courbée. Yozak était le réceptionneur et marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'éviter un home run et de mettre hors jeu Wolfram. Il jeta un œil à sa gauche où Wolfram attendait à la troisième base. Celui-ci portait un uniforme de baseball très serré, qui accentuait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Wolfram cria qu'il avait intérêt à envoyer la balle hors du terrain pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir un home run. Conrad, comme prévu, envoya une balle courbé. Il frappa la balle. Celle-ci s'envola dans les airs hors du terrain. Il commença à courir vers les bases, suivant Wolfram. 1ère base, 2ème base, 3ème base, Wolfram l'attendait à la dernière base, les bras grands ouverts, prêt à l'attraper. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il sut qu'il avait un home run. Il toucha la base qui se transforma en matelas et se laissa tomber dedans vers Wolfram. Le blond allait l'attraper et… « Votre Majesté, nous sommes arrivés. » Yuuri remua et ouvrit les yeux. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, désorienté par ce qu'il voyait actuellement. Encore une fois, il avait été réveillé au milieu d'un beau rêve. « Hum…nous sommes au temple ? »

« Oui, Votre Majesté, » répondit Ulrich.

Yuuri se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué. Le manque de sommeil s'emparait finalement de lui. Il secoua la tête pour voir s'il pouvait se redonner un peu d'énergie.

Angel observa Yuuri et se sentit désolé pour lui. Il remarqua les petites poches sous ses yeux. " Yuuri, voulez-vous quelque chose pour vous réveiller ? J'ai une boisson qui pourrait vous maintenir éveillé."

Yuuri tourna brusquement la tête vers Angel. L'avait-il bien entendu ? Lui offrait-il vraiment une autre de ses concoctions ? « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une autre de tes potions, non ? Si c'est le cas, je n'en veux pas. »

Angel rit, « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Dans mon sac à dos, vous trouverez du Red Bull. »

Alors que Yuuri prit le sac à dos et l'ouvrit, Ulrich demanda, « C'est quoi du Red Bull ? »

« C'est une boisson qui aide à combattre la somnolence, » expliqua Angel.

Yuuri prit une canette de Red Bull, l'ouvrit et la but en une gorgée. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de roter. « Désolé, » dit-il. « Ce n'était pas très royal de ma part. »

« Au vue des circonstances, aucune excuse n'est nécessaire Votre Majesté, » assura Gisela avec un petit rire.

« Lady Gisela, » Gisela et Angel tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix qui avait appelée la guérisseuse. Ulrike s'approcha de l'attelage. « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivée saine et sauve. Est-ce que le Roi Yuuri est avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle jeta un œil à Angel, se demandant qui il était.

« Je suis là Ulrike, » dit Yuuri alors qu'il se levait de son siège, plaçait sa main droite sur le bord de l'attelage et glissait hors de celui-ci pour atterrir à côté d'Ulrike.

« C'est bon de vous revoir ici Votre Majesté, » dit Ulrike, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Angel.

« C'est bon d'être de retour. Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi nous avons atterri dans le Lac Tegem ? »

« Oh oui, est-ce que Lord Shori est avec vous ? »

« Shori ? Non. » Yuuri secoua la tête.

« Sa Majesté le Roi Shinou voulait parler avec vous avant que vous n'arriviez au château. Nous avons essayé de vous faire atterrir ici, mais il y a eu un évènement inattendu et vous êtes arrivé dans le Lac Tegem. Nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour cette erreur. Cependant, nous avons senti comme s'il y avait une autre personne avec vous. »

« Ah oui, c'est exact. Ca explique tout ! »

« Il y avait quelqu'un avec vous ? »

Yuuri sourit largement. Il jeta un œil vers Angel et dit, « Ulrike, je vous présente mon ami. » Il désigna Angel. « Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. »

Ulrike, qui avait vécu 800 ans, qui avait du faire face à Shinou, traiter avec Ken Murata, faire face à Shoushu, et pensait qu'elle avait tout vu, restait debout, regardant Angel sidérée. Ses yeux doublèrent de volume et sa bouche s'ouvrit largement. Angel était une personne réelle après tout ! Il y avait un réel A.F.H !

« Angel, voici Lady Ulrike, la grande prêtresse du temple, » dit Yuuri. Angel regardait Ulrike, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Les grandes prêtresses des temples n'étaient-elles pas de vieilles femmes ayant un sale caractère ? A la place, une enfant avec des cheveux extrêmement longs, qui avait souri gentiment à Yuuri, se tenait devant lui. Il descendit de l'attelage et salua Ulrike, « C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Lady Ulrike. » Il tendit la main à l'enfant. Ulrike plaça sa main dans la sienne, puis, il se baissa et embrassa le dos de sa main. Il releva la tête pour lui faire face et lui offrit un sourire étincelant comme dans les films. 'C'est mignon' pensa Yuuri, alors qu'Ulrike gloussait légèrement.

« Ahem ! » interrompit Yuuri. « Et donc Ulrike, pourquoi Shinou veut me voir ? »

Ulrike se tourna pour lui faire face. « Sa Majesté sera heureuse de vous répondre. Il vous attend Roi Yuuri. » Elle se retourna face à Angel.

« Et bien, je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il me veut, » dit Yuuri en allant en direction de l'autel. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le temple, il jeta un œil derrière lui. La plupart des prêtresses, incluant Ulrike, restaient bouche bée devant Angel. Yuuri ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou être ennuyé qu'Angel attire beaucoup l'attention. Une prêtresse ouvrit la porte conduisant au hall principal qui menait à l'autel.

Ukrike continuait de fixer Angel du regard. Elle fut sortie de sa transe quand Gisela l'appela. « Je suis désolée Lady Gisela. Je me remémorais les évènements d'aujourd'hui. »

« J'ai ramené les plantes rares que votre guérisseuse avait demandées, » informa Gisela.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous demander à quoi servaient ces plantes, » remarqua Angel.

Ulrich avait ramassé une boite contenant les plantes et les tendit à l'une des prêtresses. Angel se rapprocha de cette prêtresse et regarda à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne soit emportée. « A quoi servent-elles ? » demanda-t-il.

Gisela se rapprocha également. Elle désigna une plante aux feuilles rouges, » Celle-ci s'appelle une Floricam Petestium. Elle peut réduire les douleurs si elle est diluée et administrée correctement. Mais, si le processus n'est pas suivi rigoureusement, elle peut devenir un puissant hallucinogène. »

« Vraiment ? Maintenant ça devient très intéressant. Et celle-ci, à quoi sert-elle ? » Il désigna une plante qui avait de petites fleurs bleues. Les épaisses feuilles vertes avaient des nervures jaunes.

« Oh, celle-ci est très rare. Je n'en croyais pas ma chance quand nous l'avons trouvé. Elle s'appelle Drozcolli Lustivic Moniam. C'est un puissant aphrodisiaque quand elle est correctement préparée, mais elle est rarement utilisée pour ça. Ca nécessite beaucoup de compétences et de temps pour le préparer. En plus, il faut en utiliser une grande quantité. Donc, le plus souvent, elle est utilisée comme stimulant cérébral sous sa forme diluée. »

« Je vois, et celle-ci ? » Angel désigna une autre plante. Gisela allait répondre quand Ulrike les interrompit. « Je vois que vous êtes très intéressé par les plantes Mr. Ferrer Hidalgo. » Ulrike commençait à être agacée par l'intérêt d'Angel pour les plantes. Prévoyait-il de créer davantage de potions ? Utilisait-il sa connaissance et ses charmes pour entrer dans la vie du Roi Yuuri, et ainsi contrôler le royaume des Mazoku ?

« Oui, je le suis. Je suis un fervent croyant des remèdes naturels, » répondit innocemment Angel.

« Vraiment ? Et préparez-vous des remèdes naturels ? » demanda Ulrike.

« Oui, effectivement. En tant que médecin, je suis toujours à la recherche des meilleurs remèdes. »

« Médecin ? » répéta Ulrike.

« Je suis médecin. Un guérisseur si vous préférez. Je pratique la médecine générale et j'essaye toujours d'utiliser des remèdes naturels. »

Ulrike devait en découvrir plus. Avait-il donné des potions à Yuuri ? « Avez-vous fait des poti…je veux dire des remèdes récemment ? »

Angel répondit sincèrement, « Oui. Yuuri en a essayé quelques uns, et ils ont eu des effets extraordinaires. »

Ulrike n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait ouvertement admis avoir donné à Yuuri les potions. A quelle sorte de jeu cette personne jouait-elle ? Bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant que le Roi Yuuri avait bu des potions. Shinou devait en être informé ! « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'autel.

Angel observa Ulrike partir. Il sentait que quelque chose était bizarre, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il était également stupéfié par comment ses longs cheveux semblaient bouger avec elle. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient une vie propre.

Les portes menant à l'autel s'ouvrirent et Yuuri entra. Il vit Shinou, dans sa forme normale, assis sur un des coffres, méditant. Yuuri se rapprocha de lui avec détermination, alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui. Seuls les pas fermes de Yuuri et le son de la cascade résonnaient dans l'autel. Yuuri était déterminé à ne pas laisser Shinou interférer et mijoter un nouveau plan malicieux. Shinou leva finalement le regard sur Yuuri quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui. « Mon cher élu, je suis si content que tu sois venu. Comment vas-tu en cette fin de soirée ? »

« Je vais bien, mais ça irait encore mieux si j'étais arrivé au château, » répondit Yuuri.

« Je suis vraiment désolé à ce propos, mais il y a une chose dont je dois discuter avec toi mon cher enfant. »

« Et bien, si tu me disais ce que je fais là, comme ça je pourrais partir et aller au château. Donc, fais vite ! »

Shinou se leva, « Patience mon élu ! Ne savais-tu pas que la patience est une vertu ? » Il se dirigea vers le globe, qui était couvert.

« Je n'arrête pas de me dire ça, mais quand toi ou Murata entrez en compte, » Yuuri se rapprocha de Shinou, « La patience serait une idiotie ! Et donc, qu'as-tu encore inventé cette fois ? »

« Outch, c'est blessant ! Quel manque de confiance tu as en moi, » déclara dramatiquement Shinou, levant les mains au-dessus de la tête.

« Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire pourquoi j'ai atterri dans le Lac Tegem ? »

Shinou laissa tomber son jeu d'acteur et déclara d'un air royal, « Lord Waltorana von Bielfeld a organisé une réunion à la Table Ronde pour demain. Je sais que toi et lui avaient eu quelques prises de bec. En plus, dans le passé il a essayé de saper ton autorité. Je ne tolèrerai pas de telles actions. »

Yuuri resta debout, abasourdi. « Waltorana a organisé une réunion à la Table Ronde ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Pas seulement cela, mais il l'a demandé alors qu'il savait que tu étais sur Terre. Il l'a aussi organisé pour le jour de ton retour. Je pense qu'ainsi, il veut te priver de temps pour te préparer à lui faire face. »

« Je vois. Tu as raison. Mais, si tu m'avais laissé directement arriver au château, Gwendal et Gunter m'auraient informé de cette réunion. »

« Oui, ils l'auraient fait. Mais, je le vois d'ici, ils auraient minimisé le problème. Lord von Christ, j'en suis sûr, aurait dit quelque chose du genre, 'Oh Votre Majesté, ne vous inquiétez pas. Gwendal et moi nous nous occuperons de tout' déclama Shinou dans une mauvaise interprétation de Gunter.

« Tu as oublié d'ajouter le tic de Gwendal à l'œil. »

« Ca aussi ! » Shinou se mit à rire. Puis, il redevint sérieux. « Je suppose que Bielfeld a organisé cette réunion à cause de Saralegui. Et, après sa dernière visite atroce, je ne peux pas blâmer Bielfeld de vouloir être rassuré. Moi, contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas confiance à Saralegui. »

« J'ai confiance en Sara. Je ne doute pas de lui un seul instant ! » annonça fièrement Yuuri.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Yuuri, il pourrait à nouveau essayer de t'utiliser, » dit un Shinou exaspéré. Yuuri était trop confiant.

Yuuri sourit, « Je lui fais confiance pour venir avec un moyen de m'impliquer pour s'emparer de Grand Shimaron. Je ne doute pas qu'il veut contrôler ma magie, pour je-ne-sais quel plan de sa création ! »

Shinou fut surpris des estimations de Yuuri. « Donc, ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu connais suffisamment bien Saralegui pour avoir confiance dans le fait qu'il viendra avec un plan sournois ? »

« Exactement ! J'ai complètement foi en lui pour qu'il essaye à nouveau de m'utiliser. »

Shinou se mit à rire. Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'on puisse avoir confiance en quelqu'un de manipulateur. Mais, ce que Yuuri venait de dire était complètement sensé. « En gros, c'est 'Garde tes amis proches, et tes ennemis encore plus' »

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais, je considère Sara comme un ami. Regarde toi et Murata, » ajouta fièrement Yuuri.

« Yuuri, c'est blessant. Comment peux-tu nous comparer à Saralegui ? »

« Je te considère comme un ami, et Murata comme mon meilleur ami. Et tous les deux, vous êtes toujours en train de comploter quelque chose derrière mon dos. »

« Tu n'as pas tord. »

Les deux rois se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Shinou rompit le silence. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à propos de Bielefeld ? »

Yuuri commença à faire les cent pas. Rassurer l'oncle de Wolfram que Sara n'était pas une menace n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire baisser sa garde et de devenir plus proche de cet homme pour lui expliquer son point de vue. Il fallait qu'il confie quelque chose à Waltorana, quelque chose de personnel, quelque chose comme…

Yuuri sourit, il avait un plan. Mais, il voulait aussi l'opinion de Shinou. Il se tourna vers l'esprit. « J'ai un moyen de mettre l'oncle de Wolfram de mon côté et de lui faire voir mon point de vue, mais j'aimerais ton accord. »

« Mon accord ? Yuuri, c'est ton royaume. Je ne règne plus. Quoique ce soit, je suis sûr que tu peux en décider de ton propre chef. »

« Bon, disons que je te demande un conseil alors. »

« Je peux te donner des conseils. »

Yuuri sourit. « Quelque chose s'est produit sur Terre et m'a fait réfléchir. »

« Continue, » encouragea Shinou. Ce qu'il voulait dire était plutôt, 'Il t'arrive quand même de réfléchir ?'

« Je veux m'assurer que Wolfram soit le prochain prétendant au trône si quelque chose devait m'arriver. »

Shinou était surpris, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Yuuri avait réfléchi à la question, mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à penser à ça ? « Je suis vraiment surpris que tu es pensé à une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur Terre pour que tu aies dans la tête l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose ? »

« Disons juste qu'on m'a donné quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas me donner. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Yuuri allait lui expliquer quand les portes de l'autel s'ouvrirent sur Ulrike qui pénétra dans la pièce. « Je suis désolée de vous interrompre. Est-ce que votre discussion se passe bien ? » Elle avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Oui Ulrike. Tout va bien de ton côté ? » demanda Shinou.

« Roi Yuuri, je crois que le Roi Shinou aimerait rencontrer votre ami. »

« Angel ? » s'étonna Yuuri.

'Il a bien dit Angel ?' pensa Shinou.

« Oui, Aaaaaangel Ffffffferrer Hhhhhidalgo, » affirma Ulrike avec un étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage. La mâchoire de Shinou s'écrasa au sol. Yuuri était, quant à lui, étonné de la façon dont la prêtresse avait prononcé le nom Angel. Puis, Shinou s'exclama, « Oui, bien sûr que je souhaite le rencontrer ! »

« Je lui ai déjà demandé de venir ici Votre Majesté. »

Yuuri finit par demander, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux rencontrer Angel ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu amenais un ami de la Terre ? Je croyais que c'était Lord Shori qui t'accompagnait. »

« En fait, il y a une raison pour qu'il soit venu ici, » avoua Yuuri en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Vas-y raconte-nous. »

« Et bien, comme je le disais, on m'a donné quelque chose à boire, et je n'aurais pas du, et Sh… » Il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'Angel, escorté par une des prêtresses du temple.

« Voici donc le fameux Angel ! » s'exclama Shinou tandis que celui-ci s'approchait. Les yeux de Shinou brillaient d'une lueur machiavélique.

Angel s'inclina devant le Roi Originel. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Votre Majesté. »

Avec un geste de la main, Shinou répondit, « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Puis, il se tourna vers Yuuri, « Yuuri, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Toi et ceux qui t'accompagnent devriez rester ici pour la nuit. J'enverrai un message à Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld lui demandant de venir ici. Comme ça, tu pourrais rentrer au château avec lui. »

« Je devrais rentrer avec Gisela. »

« Lady Gisela restera aussi ici ce soir. Je l'ordonne donc l'affaire est close. Ca te donnera également la possibilité de parler avec Bielefeld de ce dont nous avons discuté."

L'esprit de Yuuri se mit à carburer. S'il parlait en privé avec Waltorana, il pouvait le convaincre de voir les choses à sa façon. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Yuuri avec un sourire stupide. Il pourrait également lui parler de la tentative de Wolfram de briser leur engagement. « Ca pourrait marcher. Très bien, nous resterons ici en attendant Waltorana. »

« Parfait, » dit Shinou. « Ulrike, s'il te plait, demande aux prêtresses de préparer des chambres pour nos invités. »

« Comme vous voulez Votre Majesté, » répondit Ulrike. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'autel, se demandant ce que Shinou avait en tête.

Shinou sourit à Yuuri et Angel, puis demanda, « Alors, quelle aventure as-tu vécu sur Terre ? »

Yuuri répondit, « Shori a de nouveau essayé de jouer les grands frères surprotecteurs. »

Angel ajouta, « Jose et moi-même avions donné à Shori six boissons énergisantes à essayer. »

« Et Shori me les a donnés ! » continua Yuuri.

« Oui, » poursuivit Angel, « et il lui en a aussi donné une qui était sur le bureau de Jose. »

« Et il l'a mis dans mon sac à dos. Donc, je l'ai trouvé et l'ai aussi bu. »

« Mais cette boisson que Shori avait trouvé sur le bureau de Jose était périmée. »

« Périmée ? » questionna Shinou.

Yuuri expliqua, « Elle est devenue mauvaise et m'a fait voir des hallucinations. »

« Et donc, pour être sûr que Yuuri soit en bonne santé, nous avons décidé qu'il était préférable que je vienne, en tant que médecin, pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien. »

Shinou fronça les sourcils, « Puis-je vous demander depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés ce matin dans la résidence de Bob, » répondit joyeusement Yuuri. « Oh, mais ne dis pas aux autres que nous venons de nous rencontrer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que j'amène un parfait étranger à Shinmakoku. »

Shinou fit un parallèle entre cette conversation et ce qui était écrit dans le journal : Yuuri venait de rencontrer Angel, Shori était celui qui lui avait donné les boissons, Shori avait aussi donné à Yuuri une boisson périmée, le rêve de Yuuri avait été causé par la dite boisson, et puisque Yuuri venait de rencontrer Angel, l'Angel de son rêve n'était pas le A.F.H qui se tenait devant lui. Que la fête commence ! Avec un grand sourire, Shinou dit, « Yuuri, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je peux parfaitement imaginer le tic de Lord von Voltaire s'il découvrait que tu as amené un parfait étranger à Shinmakoku. Le mieux serait que tous les deux vous fassiez comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps. »

« Je vais devoir en parler à Murata…où il est d'ailleurs ? » demanda Yuuri en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver son ami.

« Oh, il est resté au château toute la journée, » l'informa Shinou d'un geste de la main.

« Oh, d'accord, » répondit pensivement Yuuri. Pourquoi Murata était resté au château ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ? Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour affronter la réunion de la Table Ronde ? Bah, il le découvrirait demain matin quand il rentrerait au château. Ca lui fit penser, « Nous devrions envoyer un message au Château du Serment du Sang pour leur faire savoir que nous sommes là. »

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça ! » répondit rapidement Shinou.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Lord Weller, Lord von Christ et Wolfram viendrait ici immédiatement. »

« Ohhhhhh, tu as raison. Et, je ne pourrais alors plus parler à Waltorana. On va leur faire la surprise alors ! » Yuuri se gratta l'arrière de la tête et bailla. « Excusez-moi, je suis assez fatigué. »

« Et il y a autre chose qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne mentionnes pas aux personnes du château, » commença Shinou. Un sourire angélique pris place sur son visage.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ne leur parle pas des boissons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, premièrement, Lady Anissina va vouloir leur mettre la main dessus. Deuxièmement, Günter va penser que ce sont des poisons démoniques. Troisièmement, ton fiancé va te traiter d'idiot. Quatrièmement, le Sage va essayer de mettre la main sur la boisson périmée pour avoir des rêves pervers. Cinquièmement, Yozal va essayer de faire la même chose. Sixièmement, Lord Weller… »

« J'ai compris, c'est bon, » soupira Yuuri. S'ils découvraient son fameux rêve et ce qui l'avait causé…oh mon dieu ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrache cette page de son journal.

Mais, Angel fit un commentaire. « Cette boisson ne t'avait pas fait voir des dragons violets ? A moins qu'ils étaient bleus ? »

« Des dragons ? » s'étonnèrent Shinou et Yuuri simultanément.

« C'est ce que Jose m'a raconté. » répondit Angel.

Yuuri se gratta l'arrière de la tête et bégaya, « Hum…ou..oui des dragons violets ! C'est ça ! J'ai vu des dragons violets ! » _«(c'est d'un crédible^^)_

Shinou se retint de rire. Des dragons violets ! Et il laissa échapper, « Je suis sûr qu'une robe blanche a été impliquée. » Oups !

La mâchoire de Yuuri s'écrasa au sol. Pourquoi Shinou avait pensé à une robe blanche ? Parvenait-il à s'insinuer dans ses rêves ? Ou Shinou avait-il réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à lire son journal ? C'était fortement improbable, n'est-ce pas ? Yuuri était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, mais il se passait quelque chose de curieux et il devrait y repenser plus tard. Il bailla à nouveau. « J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de repos si je dois rencontrer Waltorana demain. Mais, pourquoi as-tu mentionné une robe blanche ? »

Shinou se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il fit signe à Yuuri et Angel, « C'est une excellente idée. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas tous les deux vous coucher et nous continuerons cette conversation demain. » proposa Shinou en poussant les hommes hors de la pièce.

La porte se ferma rapidement derrière eux, laissant Yuuri et Angel perplexes. Ils avaient la nette impression qu'ils venaient de se faire éjecter de la pièce. Une prêtresse s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda de la suivre vers leurs chambres.

Shinou soupira de soulagement. Il en avait un peu trop dit en mentionnant la robe. Heureusement, Yuuri étant trop fatigué, il n'avait pas fait attention à cette histoire de robe et à combien il était intéressé par Angel. Mais, une fois encore, Yuuri était suffisamment intelligent pour rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Shinou était certain qu'il ne serait pas le seul à laisser échapper des informations du journal. Ca allait être franchement amusant quand Yuuri découvrirait que son journal avait été lu.

A suivre…

Encore un chapitre de bouclé. Merci à tous d'avoir patienté jusque là pour avoir ce chapitre. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

A bientôt (enfin j'espère)


	26. Chapter 26

Titre : Le journal

Genre : Humour/romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sinon Yuuri et Wolfram se papouilleraient passionnément et Shori s'en irait dans une contrée perdue et ne reviendrait pas.

Blabla de la traductrice : Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé de ne vous proposer ce chapitre que maintenant. Je n'ai plus eu aucune motivation pour traduire et je l'ai retrouvée que récemment.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. On y retrouve des complots, des menaces, une énorme dispute entre deux personnages que nous adorons et beaucoup de têtes ahuries^^.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 26 : Quand tout le monde rencontre Angel

Un soleil magnifique s'était joyeusement levé sur Shin Makoku. C'était d'ailleurs le seul évènement joyeux qui s'était produit ce matin. Les animaux de ferme se cachaient dans leurs box. Les abeilles n'osaient pas sortir de leur ruche. Les oiseaux ne voletaient pas dans le ciel. Les poissons nageaient dans les profondeurs et abysses des rivières et des ruisseaux, n'osant pas nager près de la surface. Et, les oiseaux de Mauvais Présage volaient silencieusement dans le ciel, n'osant pas chanter leur traditionnelle chanson. La journée s'annonçait déjà de mauvais augure. Pourquoi lui apporter davantage de malchance ?

Inconscientes des intuitions de la nature, les prêtresses du temple s'étaient levées tôt, avec l'éclatant soleil. Elles avaient entamées leur routine matinale, enfin presque. Elles avaient eu des invités inattendus la veille au soir. Sa Royale Majesté était arrivée dans la nuit avec un ami terrien, et à la demande du Roi Originel, ils étaient restés au temple. Les prêtresses se demandaient combien de temps le Roi Yuuri resterait au temple. En fait, elles se questionnaient davantage sur combien de temps l'ami du Roi Yuuri resterait. Non seulement l'ami du roi était grand et beau, mais c'était un homme ! Récemment, le Grand Sage négligeait ses devoirs d'homme à tout faire. Elles avaient besoin d'un autre corps d'homme fraichement entretenu pour les basses besognes. Le roi était inaccessible, mais son ami ne l'était certainement pas.

Les prêtresses avaient réveillé Angel dès que le soleil s'était levé. Elles lui avaient préparé un délicieux petit déjeuné. Angel était très impressionné par leur hospitalité. Quand il eut fini son somptueux repas, l'une des prêtresses du temple s'était timidement (sournoisement) approchée avec un marteau dans la main, un visage désolé, suçotant son pouce, et demandant innocemment, « Excusez-moi Lord Angel, mais pouvez-vous m'aider ? J'essayais d'enfoncer un clou dans un mur, et je me suis cogné le pouce à la place. » Elle sanglota. Angel prit pitié de la belle prêtresse et accepta de l'aider. Il était un gentleman après tout. Il la suivit jusqu'au mur en question. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils passèrent devant d'autres prêtresses, qui envoyaient au pauvre homme de curieux sourires. Sans qu'il ne le voit, les prêtresses ne cessaient d'envoyer des clins d'œil à leurs complices.

Yuuri avait, quant à lui, été réveillé par un discret coup à la porte de sa chambre. Ulrike était entrée, et l'avait informé que Lord Waltorana von Bielfeld arriverait dans une heure. Il se lava rapidement, mais prit son temps pour s'habiller. Il décida d'enfiler une de ses nouvelles tenues. Il voulait faire bonne impression, et avoir l'air mature. Il voulait être pris au sérieux comme un adulte. Il choisit la première veste qu'il avait achetée à Versace. Et, au lieu de porter ses habituelles baskets ou chaussures marron, il choisit sa nouvelle paire de chaussures en cuir. Il se contempla dans un petit miroir qui était accroché au mur. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son apparence. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa veste et sa chemise, exposant son pendentif bleu. En regardant à nouveau dans le miroir, il semblait plus détendu et confiant, mais il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il décida d'essayer autre chose. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son maintien. Il raidit son dos et ses épaules comme Conrad, s'imagina aussi grand que Günter, et pensa à la posture de Gwendal. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil au miroir, et cette fois-ci, il sourit satisfait. Il avait l'air bien plus royal et imposant.

Yuuri rencontra Gisela dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuné. Il jeta un œil aux alentours et se demanda où était Angel. Gisela remarqua l'air interrogatif de Yuuri et dit, « Je crois que les prêtresses ont enrôlé Angel et Ulrich. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je pense que, puisque le Sage n'a pas été présent récemment, les prêtresses font faire tous les travaux manuels à Angel et Ulrich. Et, si je puis me permettre, j'aime beaucoup votre nouveau look. » Gisela avait l'air impressionnée.

« Merci pour le compliment, et je suis content qu'elles ne m'aient pas mis le grappin dessus pour faire les basses besognes, » ajouta Yuuri en s'asseyant avec Gisela. Il commença à manger son petit déjeuné. Lui et Gisela discutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'une prêtresse n'entre et ne leur informe que Waltorana était arrivé.

Waltorana descendit de sa calèche et s'avança vers les portes du temple. Aux premières heures de la matinée, il avait été réveillé par un messager du temple et avait été très étonné du contenu du message. Sa présence était requise au Temple de Shinou avant d'aller au Château du Serment du Sang, sans aucune autre explication. Sur le chemin du temple, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait été convoqué là-bas. Maintenant, il était debout devant les portes du temple. Étonnement, excitation, curiosité et appréhension bouillonnaient en lui. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement pour le laisser entrer, lui uniquement, dans le domaine de Shinou. Une prêtresse s'inclina et l'accueillit dans le temple.

Il suivit la prêtresse le long de larges corridors jusque dans la cour intérieure du temple. Là, il vit Gisela, une guérisseuse, un grand et beau jeune homme avec des yeux verts comme le jade (qui était bizarrement habillé d'ailleurs) et un autre homme qui lui tournait le dos. Ce qui le surprit le plus fut l'homme qui était dos à lui. Il était tout de noir vêtu et dégageait une autorité certaine. Au début, il pensa que c'était le Sage, mais la façon dont se tenait cette personne rappelait plus le Maoh. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être lui non plus, puisqu'il l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant avec un style plutôt insouciant. Le costume que portait cette personne n'était pas la tenue habituelle du Maoh. En plus, il savait que le Maoh ne rentrerait que plus tard dans la journée. Waltorana s'approcha du groupe alors que l'homme en noir se tournait lentement vers lui.

Waltorana était stupéfié. Devant lui se tenait bien le Maoh. Waltorana tenta de cacher sa surprise, mais Yuuri le remarqua fièrement. « Votre Majesté, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, » commença Waltorana. Yuuri était-il en mode Maoh ?

« Bonjour Waltorana, je suis content que vous ayez reçu mon message avant que vous n'arriviez au château. » Yuuri s'avança royalement vers le noble et tendit la main pour le saluer.

Fébrilement, Waltorana la lui serra. « Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à vous saluer ici, Votre Majesté. » En lui serrant la main, il remarqua plusieurs choses. Les yeux de Yuuri étaient normaux et ronds, son discours était informel, et son sourire était le fameux charmant sourire un peu benêt. A l'exception de la tenue et de l'atmosphère qui entourait Yuuri, le jeune homme en face de lui était définitivement le « gamin ». Waltorana se détendit un peu.

« J'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt, et en fait je suis arrivé hier soir. Je devais discuter d'un sujet important avec Shinou, » répondit Yuuri.

« Je vois, alors je peux supposer que vous êtes au courant pour la réunion de la Table Ronde. »

« Oui, et je suis content que vous l'ayez organisée. Je dois discuter de plusieurs points avec les chefs des familles de nobles. » Yuuri fit un grand sourire à Waltorana.

« Et bien, alors je suis heureux que cette réunion ait été planifiée. »

« Je suis vraiment content que _vous _l'ayez planifié. » Yuuri insista bien sur le mot « vous ».

Waltorana s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suppose que c'est vous qui m'avez fait convoqué ici. »

« Oui, c'est moi. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, votre calèche nous conduira jusqu'au château. J'aimerais discuter d'un sujet avec vous en privé. » répondit Yuuri.

Angel s'approcha du duo et l'interrompit, « Votre Majesté, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je voyagerais avec Gisela. »

Yuuri se tourna vers Angel et s'exclama, « Je suis vraiment désolé. Où sont mes manières ? ». Puis, il se tourna vers Waltorana et déclara. « Lord Waltorana von Bielfeld, je vous présente mon ami, le Docteur Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. »

Angel tendit la main vers le noble et dit, « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » Waltorana serra la main d'Angel en répondant, « De même. Et, est-ce une erreur de supposer que vous êtes un mazoku de la Terre et un guérisseur ? »

« Non, c'est tout à fait ça, » assura Angel, assez impressionné que Lord von Bielfeld ait remarqué ses origines par une poignée de main.

Waltorana se tourna vers Yuuri, « Votre Majesté, c'est la première fois qu'un mazoku de la Terre vient ici, avec bien sûr l'exception de Lord Shori. »

Yuuri se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit, « Hummm…c'est exact, maintenant que vous le dites. Mais, il y a une très bonne raison à cela. »

« Je suis impatient d'entendre vos explications quand nous serons en route pour le château. » Ca allait être un voyage plutôt intéressant pensa Waltorana.

Yuuri voyageait dans l'élégante calèche de Waltorana. Ils étaient suivi par le simple attelage médical de Gisela.

« Alors Votre Majesté, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? »

« Et bien, de deux choses, » commença Yuuri, puis il poursuivit. « La première chose est que j'aimerais décider d'un héritier pour le trône. »

« Excusez-moi ? » dit Waltorana. Ce n'était pas un sujet auquel il s'attendait venant de la bouche du roi.

Yuuri se mit à rire, « Et bien, vous voyez il s'est produit quelque chose sur Terre, et ça m'a fait réfléchir. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, comme un crash d'avion, qui montrait sur le trône ? Ne règnerait-il pas le chaos et les nobles ne se diviseraient-ils pas comme la dernière fois? » Waltorana montra son accord en hochant la tête. Yuuri poursuivit, « Donc, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je veux nommer Wolfram comme mon successeur. Il est le seul en qui j'ai confiance pour poursuivre ce que je veux comme futur pour Shin Makoku. »

La bouche de Waltorana était légèrement ouverte. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Pour la première fois depuis vraiment très longtemps, il était à court de mots. Son esprit carburait pour trouver quoi dire, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à prononcer fut, « UHHHHH ? Avion ? Wolfram ? »

Yuuri sourit. « Je sais que c'est une sacré surprise, après le duel et tout le reste, mais oui. Wolfram est le meilleur choix. Et donc, j'aimerais votre appui. »

Waltorana reprit contenance. « Je ne pense pas qu'il sera difficile de convaincre les autres nobles, à l'exception de… »

« Stoffel ! »

« Correct. »

Yuuri ajouta, « Il n'aime vraiment pas ses neveux. Gwendal ne fait que l'ignorer. Il n'aime pas Conrad parce que il est à moitié humain, comme moi, et il ne peut pas supporter Wolfram, car Wolf a la tête trop dure pour être influencé par lui et parce qu'il laisse voir ses sentiments. »

« Exactement, » approuva Waltorana. « Puis-je supposer que vous ne pouvez pas, vous non plus, être influencé par Lord von Spitzweg ? »

Yuuri lui sourit machiavéliquement. « Je le mets dans la même catégorie que Saralegui, bien que je considère Sara comme un bon ami. C'est pour cela que vous avez demandé une réunion à la Table Ronde ? Pour être sûr que je ne perde pas la tête et que je fasse des choses stupides sur ordre de Sara ? »

Une fois de plus, Waltorana s'éclaircit la gorge. Le « gamin » devenait-il vraiment plus astucieux, plus royal ? « Je dois avouer que c'est bien pour cette raison. Après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je veux rassurer les familles de nobles en leur assurant que vous nous consulterez d'abord, pour le bien de Shin Makoku. »

Yuuri sourit alors qu'une des idées de Shori traversait son esprit. « Sara arrivera demain. Puisque nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi il vient, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que les dix nobles soient présents lors de notre entrevu. Après cela, pour que tout le monde puisse mieux le connaitre, j'organiserai une …une réception. L'excuse pourrait être…Le Maou veut faire la fête ! »

Waltorana sourit et dit en riant, « C'est une excellente idée. Mais, pourquoi ne pas dire que c'est une réception pour le Roi Saralegui ? »

« Et bien, parce que, à l'origine la réception n'était pas pour Sara. En fait, je voulais la faire pour autre chose, » répondit Yuuri. Il s'agita un peu.

« Quelle était la raison de cette fête ? » demanda Waltorana, remarquant que le roi devenait nerveux.

Yuuri ouvrit son sac à dos et prit deux sachets étanches. L'un contenait un parchemin plié et l'autre une petite boite. Il ouvrit le sachet contenant le parchemin, le sortit et le tendit à Waltorana. « C'était la deuxième chose dont je voulais discuter avec vous, » précisa Yuuri.

Waltorana déplia le parchemin et le lut. Après l'avoir lu au moins trois fois, il demanda, « Vous allez le signer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez le signer ! »

Yuuri jeta un œil perplexe à Waltorana. Le noble voulait qu'il le signe ? Waltorana remarqua la confusion de Yuuri, alors il expliqua, « Si vous ne le signez pas, et que l'on apprend que vous avez refusé la requête de Wolfram, alors les nobles penseront que vous voulez choisir Wolfram comme successeur simplement parce que vous avez des sentiments pour lui. Si vous le signez, alors l'engagement est officiellement annulé, et la raison pour laquelle vous choisissez Wolfram pour être votre successeur n'est pas à cause d'une histoire de sentiments, mais une réflexion stratégique et politique. »

Yuuri prit la parole, « En fait, je pensais le signer, et que lors de la réception, je m'engagerais avec lui officiellement ! » Il sourit nerveusement.

« Ne pensez pas un seul instant à le demander en mariage ! » dit gravement Waltorana.

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'abord, les nobles penseront que l'annulation était une ruse pour leur faire accepter de choisir Wolfram comme héritier. Deuxièmement, et c'est le plus important, vous deux êtes trop jeunes pour vous marier. Voulez-vous vraiment vous marier d'ici l'année prochaine ? »

Yuuri fut surpris de l'attitude de Waltorana. Le noble ne voulait-il pas mettre la main sur le trône ? « Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que vous aimiez l'idée que Wolfram et moi soyons engagés, » avoua Yuuri.

Waltorana jeta un œil à Yuuri et remarqua quelque chose. « Dites-moi Votre Majesté, vous êtes amoureux de mon neveu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuuri rougit et hocha la tête. Il était extrêmement embarrassé que Waltorana ait vu clair dans ses sentiments.

Waltorana commença à rire et secoua la tête. « Alors, laissez-moi vous expliquer. » Il soupira et dit, « Il y a de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles vous ne devriez pas demander mon neveu en mariage aussi vite. D'abord, je peux supposer qu'il est votre premier vrai amour, et j'espère celui qui durera jusqu'à la fin de votre très longue vie. Deuxièmement, vous et lui êtes vraiment trop jeunes pour vous marier. Si vous le demandez en mariage demain soir, alors les nobles et les citoyens de Shin Makoku s'attendront à un mariage dans l'année. Je ne pense pas que tous les deux vous soyez près à vous marier avant plusieurs années. »

Yuuri l'interrompit, « Je ne veux pas me marier aussi vite, mais pourquoi tout le monde penserait que nous nous marierions dans l'année ? Nous avons été fiancés pendant trois ans et personne n'a remis sur le tapis cette histoire de mariage, sauf Wolfram. »

« C'est parce que tout le monde savait que c'était un accident. Ce n'était pas voulu. Une erreur de votre part en somme. »

« Oh, je vois. Mais, il y a déjà eu de longues fiançailles ! »

« Effectivement, mais c'était pour des mariages arrangés. Aucun de ces engagements n'était mis en place quand les sentiments étaient concernés, tout spécialement les engagements royaux. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas que Wolfram soit marié si jeune, » ajouta Waltorana.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Yuuri.

« Wolfram est trop jeune pour devenir Consort. Cela le détruirait. Quelle est la plus grande passion de Wolfram ? » questionna Waltorana.

Yuuri se gratta l'arrière de la tête, réfléchit et répondit, « A part de me surnommer mauviette, tricheur, et de ma chasser dans tout le château avec une boule de feu à la main, je dirais sa fierté et son envie d'être un soldat. »

« Exactement, » déclara Waltorana. « S'il se mariait avec vous maintenant, il devrait abandonner ses fonctions de soldat et devenir votre Consort. Il devrait s'occuper de tâches mondaines quotidiennes, comme la gérance du château, et vous accompagner où que vous alliez, être votre ombre. Il ne serait plus autorisé à être un soldat, ce qui est sa passion. Ce serait comme l'enfermer dans une cage. »

Yuuri commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Waltorana. Celui-ci poursuivit, « Pourquoi pensez-vous que les mariages de Celi ont échoués ? » Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil septique au noble. « Le père de Gwendal était plus vieux que Celi quand ils se sont mariés. Il était à la tête du territoire des von Voltaire à ce moment-là. Sebastian a d'abord déménagé au Château du Serment du Sang, mais après quelques années, il s'est lassé de son rôle de consort. Vous voyez, Sebastian était un commandant et était autoritaire, un peu comme Gwendal. Pouvez-vous imaginer Gwendal toujours dans l'ombre du Maoh, particulièrement quand Stoffel a une si grande influence sur Celi ? Ils ont fini par divorcer. »

Yuuri écoutait attentivement l'histoire des échecs maritaux de Celi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait de Celi et du passé des trois frères. « Quelques années plus tard, Celi a rencontré Sir Weller. C'était un homme d'action, et le meilleur épéiste de son temps. Il était très beau ! Ils sont tombés amoureux et se sont mariés. Mais Dunheely était, comme je viens de le dire, un homme d'action, un aventurier. Après quelques années, il devint mécontent de son rôle de consort. Il était constamment surveillé parce qu'il était humain. Beaucoup ne lui faisaient pas confiance, spécialement Stoffel, et finalement, il ressentit lui aussi trop de pression, de contraintes et d'enfermement à être le consort du Maoh. Et donc, il partit pour retrouver la liberté, pour marquer son nom dans l'histoire, et pour fuir l'infernale vie mondaine qu'il suivait. »

Yuuri était maintenant très intrigué de découvrir davantage d'informations sur les maris de Celi. Waltorana poursuivit. « Des années plus tard, Celi rencontra Willerich, mon frère. Ils tombèrent amoureux et se marièrent rapidement. »

Yuuri l'interrompit, « Mais, Lady Celi était encore mariée au père de Conrad ! »

« Un détail ! Même si Celi et Dunheely n'ont jamais divorcé, les nobles ont pris comme excuse que, puisque Dunheely était parti, ils avaient divorcé. »

« Je vois »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, quand Celi et mon frère ont décidé de se marier, notre père n'était pas content. Il connaissait la personnalité de Willerich. C'est un soldat, un savant, et encore une fois un aventurier. Il ne peut jamais rester en place. Il est toujours en cavale à la recherche d'anciens artéfacts qui appartenaient à tel ou tel Maoh. Quand il revient, de ses expéditions, il enseigne l'histoire et l'archéologie à l'académie. »

Yuuri se mit à imaginer le père de Wolfram dans la peau d'Indiana Jones. Waltorana poursuivit sa leçon d'histoire. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Père savait que ce mariage ne durerait pas. Il a essayé de raisonner Willerich, mais comme Wolfram, mon frère était trop têtu pour l'écouter. Dans une ultime tentative pour empêcher ce mariage, Père a déshériter Willerich, mais ça n'a rien donné. Et, comme l'avait prédit notre père, le mariage ne dura que quelques années. Malheureusement, Père mourut avant que le mariage ne s'achève comme les deux autres et Willerich finit sans héritage. C'est pour cela que Wolfram ne possède aucune terre et n'a pas de sceau. J'aime profondément mon neveu et j'essayerai de faire ce qui est bon pour lui. Je ne peux pas l'autoriser à se marier maintenant. Je ne veux pas que votre mariage se finisse comme ceux de Celi.

Yuuri réfléchit aux révélations de Waltorana. Il comprenait ce que le noble voulait dire. Il se sentait acculé. S'il signait l'annulation de fiançailles, Wolfram s'en irait-il ? Quand le reverrai-t-il ? Yuuri se tourna vers Waltorana et demanda : « Je connais Wolfram. Si je signe cette annulation, il pourrait s'en aller. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, même si récemment il a pris ses distances vis-à-vis de moi. Avez-vous une idée pour le convaincre de rester ?

« C'est très simple. Même si vous ne serez plus fiancés, vous pouvez publiquement lui offrir quelque chose qui annoncera vos intentions futures. »

Le visage de Yuuri s'éclaira. Il sortit la longue boîte de son sac plastique et la tendit à Waltorana. « Est-ce que vous pensez que ça fera l'affaire ? »

Waltorana ouvrit la boîte et ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites. « C'est magnifique ! Et ce présent indiquera clairement vos intentions. Quand vous lui aurez offert ce cadeau, les autres familles de nobles sauront que vous courtiserez Wolfram de façon exclusive. Bien que vous ne soyez pas fiancés, ils ne vous présenteront aucun autre prétendant. En plus, vous leur transmettrez un autre message : même si Wolfram est votre successeur, il n'est ni votre fiancé, ni votre mari. Il sera peut-être votre consort dans le futur, mais rien n'est encore officiel. » Il rendit le document d'annulation et la boîte à Yuuri.

Waltorana jeta un œil par la fenêtre. « Nous arrivons au château et il semblerait que d'autres personnes arrivent également. »

Yuuri regarda par la fenêtre et vit les autres nobles et leurs domestiques. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage. « Est-ce que vous pourriez aller les saluer en premier ? Je pense qu'une arrivée théâtrale serait de circonstance puisqu'ils ne savent pas que je suis déjà de retour. Et si Günter vous voit arriver avec moi, il en fera une crise cardiaque.

Waltorana ne put s'empêcher de rire d'un air démoniaque à cette idée. « Et Gwendal se mettra à tricoter avec ses doigts. »

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant les marches conduisant à l'entrée principale de château.

Wolfram s'était réveillé par un coup de coude de sa mère. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Celi debout devant lui, puis le noir absolu. Elle venait de couvrir ses yeux avec deux morceaux de légumes. « Mère, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-il en essayant de retirer les bouts de légumes de ses yeux, mais Celi l'en empêcha.

« Ce sont des rondelles de concombre. Le concombre est un excellent remède contre les yeux fatigués. Je veux que tu aies la meilleure allure possible aujourd'hui. »

Wolfram émit un grognement. « Oui, Mère.» Quand elle commençait à parler beauté, il était inutile de protester.

Après que Celi se fut assuré que Wolfram avait l'air impeccable, ils allèrent dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuné. Wolfram prit un repas rapide avec le reste de sa famille, Günter, Anissina, Murata et Yozak. Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, ils restèrent assis patiemment et silencieusement, attendant que Greta quitte la pièce. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Greta se leva enfin de sa chaise et annonça : « Je pense que Greta va aller à la bibliothèque pour que les adultes puissent discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi. » Un des adultes toussa.

Dès que Greta eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Celi dit : « Maintenant, nous pouvons fignoler les détails de l'opération 'sauvons nos fesses' ! »

« D'où vient ce nom ? » demanda Gwendal.

« En fait, c'était mon idée, Commandant, » annonça Yozak.

« Conrad déteint sur toi, » fit remarquer Wolfram.

« Et bien, je suis content d'entendre ça, » dit Conrad.

« Conrad, je ne pense pas que ce soit un compliment. » dit Günter.

« Il déteint aussi sur Mère, » murmura Wolfram à Murata. Murata pouffa de rire.

« Mère, pouvez-vous continuer s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Gwendal en se massant la tempe gauche.

« Arrête de froncer les sourcils Gwendal ! Comment espères-tu attirer une belle et jeune femme avec ces froncements de sourcils à répétition ? » dit Celi.

« Oui Mère »

« Bon, je vais poursuivre, » enchaîna Celi. « Son Altesse et Anissina vont continuer à restaurer le journal. Wolfram va attendre Sa Majesté près de la fontaine. Conrad et Yozak, vous vous assurerez que le bureau de Sa Majesté reste inaccessible en utilisant la peinture d'ours-abeille. Gwendal et Günter, vous irez saluer Waltorana quand il arrivera. Assurez-vous qu'il ne rencontre pas Yuuri – j'en ai assez de l'appeler Sa Majesté – jusqu'à la réunion de la Table Ronde. Une fois Yuuri arrivé, ce sera à Wolfram de le distraire. Wolfram doit s'assurer qu'il ne signe pas l'annulation et qu'il ne s'approche ni de son bureau, ni du laboratoire d'Anissina. Puis, Gwendal et Günter, vous parlerez à Yuuri de la réunion à la Table Ronde et le préparerez à ce qui pourra lui être jeté à la figure. Voyons voir, quoi d'autre… »

« Je crois que nous nous sommes occupés de tout. » dit Conrad.

Gwendal demanda alors : « Conrad, est-ce que la chaise a été enlevée ? »

« Elle a été enlevée la nuit dernière. Mais, il y a un petit problème. Il semble qu'on ne puisse enlever ni les menottes sur les accoudoirs, ni celles sur les pieds. J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient liées par un sort. »

« Günter, est-ce que tu pourras les enlever ? » questionna Gwendal.

Günter répondit doucement : « Je pense en être capable, et est-ce que vous pourriez parler moins fort s'il vous plaît ? » Günter souffrait toujours des séquelles de la nuit précédente.

Tout le monde remarqua enfin que Günter avait l'air d'un homme qui a la gueule de bois.

« Günter, tu n'as pas l'air bien, » fit remarquer Anissina.

« Günter mon cher, passe par ma chambre tout à l'heure, et je te donnerai un de mes remèdes contre la gueule de bois, » proposa Celi. Günter était sur le point de décliner l'invitation, mais il regarda attentivement Celi. Elle avait l'air parfaitement bien. Peut-être devrait-il essayer. « Je viendrai. »

La réunion et le petit-déjeuné s'achevèrent. Tout le monde se dirigea vers leurs obligations respectives. Günter suivit Celi jusque dans sa chambre où elle lui donna un remède de très mauvais goût. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, la gueule de bois ou le remède. Deux minutes plus tard, il décida que le mal de tête était le pire. Le médicament commençait à faire effet. Quand il rejoint Gwendal, la gueule de bois cessa d'exister.

D'abord, Gwendal et Günter se dirigèrent vers la Table Ronde pour jeter un œil à la chaise du roi. Après avoir examiné la chaise, Günter défit le sort sur les menottes et ils purent facilement les enlever. Puis, ils allèrent dans le bureau de Gwendal pour attendre l'arrivée de Waltorana.

Conrad et Yozak allèrent voir où en était la redécoration du bureau de Yuuri. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et trouvèrent un soldat portant une des inventions d'Anissina – 'Masque-Qui-Eloigne-Les-Mauvaises-Odeurs-kun'. Leur visage pâlit quand ils sentirent l'odeur. Ils fermèrent la porte et se ruèrent à l'extérieur pour un bon bol d'air pur.

Anissina et Murata retournèrent au laboratoire. Anissina, avec l'aide de Murata, avait inventé le 'Papier-Collant-Que-Tu-Ne-Peux-Pas-Voir-kun'. Ils essayaient maintenant de relier le journal qui était devenu un puzzle de 1426 pièces. Trouver des morceaux de papier qui se reliaient était presque impossible, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient reconstituer le journal…sinon, ils étaient morts.

Wolfram s'arrêta d'abord aux bains prendre des serviettes pour l'arrivée de Yuuri. Puis, il se dirigea vers la fontaine où Yuuri allait arriver. Il plaça les serviettes sur le bord de la fontaine et il commença à faire les cents pas. Tout en marchant, il essaya quelques discours pour quand il serait face à Yuuri. Le premier était d'accueillir Yuuri avec un grand sourire. Un autre était de s'excuser pour son attitude irréfléchie. Une troisième idée lui vint : sauter dans la fontaine, faire un tacle à Yuuri, trouver l'annulation et la détruire. Une quatrième idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Cette idée le fit rougir. Tacler Yuuri et lui donner un baiser fougueux. Il préférait de loin la dernière idée.

Un soldat toqua à la porte de Gwendal et entra dans le bureau. Le soldat informa Gwendal et Günter que le carrosse de Lord von Bielefeld s'approchait des portes du château avec les carrosses des autres nobles. Gwendal congédia le soldat, se tourna vers Günter et dit, « Et bien, il semble qu'ils aient décidé d'arriver à l'avance. »

« Ça peut être favorable ou non, » dit Günter. « Ils peuvent distraire Waltorana pour nous, ou Waltorana peut les influencer. Il faut juste que nous nous assurions de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avant la réunion de la Table Ronde. »

« Et s'assurer que Wolfram éloigne le Roi des nobles le temps que nous le briefons, » ajouta Gwendal.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du château. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Conrad et Yozak. Les quatre hommes arrivèrent à l'entrée au moment où les carrosses entraient dans la place du château.

Le premier attelage à s'arrêter fut celui de Lord Stoffel von Spitzweg suivi par Raven à cheval. Dès que le carrosse se fut arrêté, Raven bondit de son cheval et ouvrit la porte. Puis, il aida Stoffel à descendre. Stoffel jeta un œil circulaire, et les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent, « Où est notre jeune et précieux Roi ? »

Gwendal répondit, « Comme vous le savez déjà sans doute, il est rentré dans son monde natal et ne sera de retour que plus tard dans la journée. »

« Quel moment mal choisi pour retourner dans son monde d'origine quand une réunion à la Table Ronde est demandée, » répondit Stoffel.

« Ce qui est mal choisi, c'est de demander une réunion à la Table Ronde après qu'il soit parti, » répliqua Günter. Günter et Stoffel eurent un rire faux. Stoffel se dirigea vers l'entrée du château avec l'excuse de trouver sa sœur. Ravel suivit Stoffel, comme à son habitude.

Le carrosse suivant arriva. Lord Densham von Karbelnickoff et Mr. Rooster en sortirent. Mr Rooster s'échappa des bras de Densham et fonça vers le laboratoire d'Anissina. Densham courut après lui. Gwendal se massa les tempes. Juste ce qu'il lui fallait : Anissina, Rooster et le journal dans la même pièce. _(J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris à ce paragraphe. Rooster ça signifie un coq, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça fait là. J'ai raté un épisode de la série où quoi ?)_

Lors von Rodford et Lord von Gyllenhall arrivèrent après Lady Roshvall. Les trois nobles décidèrent d'attendre l'arrivée du dernier attelage.

Gwendal et Günter virent arriver le carrosse et remarquèrent qu'il était suivi d'un petit attelage. Günter sourit largement en reconnaissant l'attelage médical de sa fille. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un bel étranger était assis à côté d'elle. Ils parlaient tout les deux et souriaient légèrement. Il ignora le carrosse qui venait de passer devant lui et se dirigea vers sa fille pour la saluer. Le carrosse se stoppa devant l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit et Lord von Bielefeld descendit. Il salua les nobles, Conrad et Yozak depuis les marches du carrosse et demanda, « Où est mon neveu Wolfram ? »

Gwandal eut un sourire en coin, « Il est à la fontaine pour y attendre Sa Majesté qui doit revenir de son monde d'origine. Mais, je suis sûr que vous saviez tout ça. »

« C'est un endroit ridicule pour attendre Sa Majesté alors que… » Waltorana se décala sur le côté et…

« PERE ! » Gisela cria en voyant son père s'évanouir.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir Günter étendu par terre. Puis ces mêmes têtes se retournèrent vers le carrosse quand une voix dit, « Et bien voilà ce que j'appelle une entrée théâtrale! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Günter ? » Yuuri était sorti du carrosse quand Gisela avait crié.

« VOTRE MAJESTE ? » Yozak ne put s'empêcher de crier. Conrad restait enraciné au sol. Gwendal se dit qu'il allait avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Conrad regarda Yozak. Yozak regarda Conrad. L'œil gauche de Gwendal eut un tic. « Surprise ! » s'exclama Yuuri.

« Je l'ai pris avec en passant au Temple, » dit Waltorana. Il vit Gwendla commencer à tricoter avec ses doigts. « Nous avons eu une conversation très plaisante en venant ici. »

« Hé, où est Wolfram ? » demanda Yuuri.

Gwendal se tourna vers Yozak et murmura, « Wolfram, MAINTENANT. » Yozak partit en courant. Puis, Gwendal se tourna vers Yuuri et demanda, « Quand êtes-vous arrivé Votre Majesté ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés la nuit dernière dans le Lac Tegan. Gisela nous a trouvé, et nous sommes allés au Temple. Nous sommes restés là-bas pour la nuit, » répondit Yuuri.

« Je suis désolé, vous avez bien dit 'nous', Lac Tegan, Temple ? » demanda Gwendal.

« Oh oui, laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami. Je l'ai amené ici depuis la Terre, » dit Yuuri en allant chercher le dit-ami.

Gisela et Angel étaient agenouillés près de Günter quand Yuuri s'approcha. Il tapota l'épaule d'Angel. « Il va bien ? » demanda Yuuri en s'agenouillant près d'Angel. Günter commençait à reprendre ses esprits, leva la tête, vit Yuuri près d'Angel et s'évanouit à nouveau.

« Je vais m'occuper de mon père, » dit Gisela, « Votre Majesté, vous feriez mieux d'y aller et de saluer les autres nobles. »

Yuuri se leva et dit, « Viens Angel. Je vais te présenter à tout le monde. » Les deux hommes laissèrent Günter aux bons soins de Gisela.

Les nobles et Conrad virent Yuuri revenir avec un bel étranger. « Désolé tout le monde. Je voudrais vous présenter mon ami de la Terre. » Angel s'avança près de Yuuri. Celui-ci commença les présentations. « Lady von Roshvall, Lord von Radford, Lord von Gyllenhall, Lord von Voltaire et mon parrain Lord Conrad Weller. » Angel sourit et fit un signe de tête aux personnes présentes. « Tout le monde, je voudrais vous présenter le Docteur Angel Ferrer Hidalgo ! » annonça Yuuri avec un sourire fier.

Le tricot ne permettait pas de libérer suffisamment de stress pour Gwendal à cet instant. Conrad envisagea sérieusement d'apprendre à tricoter.

Yozak courait vers la fontaine où Wolfram attendait. « WOLFRAM ! » hurla Yozak. Wolfram se tourna pour voir Yozak se ruer vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yozak ? » demanda Wolfram. Comment Yozal allait-il lui expliquer ça avec tact ? « Votre oncle est arrivé et vous feriez mieux de venir le saluer. Maintenant ! »

Humph ! « Dit à mon oncle que j'attends Yuuri. »

« Et bien justement. Vous n'avez pas à attendre le Maoh. »

« Bien sûr que je dois l'attendre. C'est mon devoir ! »

« Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'il est déjà là. »

« QUOI ! »

« Il vient juste d'arriver avec votre oncle ! »

« QUOI ? Quelle mauviette ! » Et Wolfram se rua vers l'entrée principale. Yozak courut derrière lui.

Ils coururent au travers des couloirs slalomant entre domestiques et soldats. L'un d'eux se demanda même si un feu ne s'était pas déclaré. Wolfram et Yozak firent une halte brutale juste avant de s'encastrer dans Conrad. La seule chose que put penser Conrad quand il vit Wolfram fut, 'Oh merde !'

« Bouge de mon chemin Weller, » dit Wolfram en essayant de passer à côté de Conrad. Conrad le prit par le bras et dit, « Wolf écoute-moi ! Quoiqu'il se passe, je veux que tu restes calme. Pense que tu n'es pas au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Ne prends rien personnellement. Pense comme un soldat et non comme un gamin ! Compris ? »

Wolfram jeta un œil à son frère. Pourquoi Conrad lui disait-il quelque chose comme ça ? Conrad ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un gamin. Wolfram hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

« Promis ? »

« C'est promis ! » répondit Wolfram. Conrad libéra le bras de Wolfram. Celui-ci le dépassa. Conrad ordonna à Yozak, « Yozak, va chercher le Sage et amène-le avec toi. »

« Bien sûr capitaine. Quelle est l'urgence ? »

Conrad ferma les yeux. « Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je vais chercher Mère. » Et il courut à la recherche de sa chère mère. Yozak haussa les épaules et partit chercher le Sage.

Wolfram atteignit l'entrée. Avant de sortir du château, il défroissa ses vêtements, et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux. Il espérait avoir l'air présentable devant Yuuri. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à son fiancé. Il fit un pas sur le seuil de la porte. Il vit Yuuri debout à côté d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son sourire faiblit. Qui était cet homme qui se tenait vraiment trop près de Yuuri ? Il se souvint de ce que Conrad lui avait dit. Il se força à sourire alors qu'il allait dehors et commençait doucement à descendre les marches.

Yuuri vit Wolfram venir vers eux avec le sourire. Yuuri était soulagé de le voir sourire. Il se dit que Wolfram ne devait plus être en colère contre lui. Yuuri se dirigea vers lui alors qu'il atteignait la dernière marche. « Hey Wolf, comment ça va ? » demanda Yuuri. Il sourit aussi largement que possible.

« Tout va bien Yuuri. J'aimerais te parler en privé, » répondit Wolfram. Il continua de sourire, et fit quelque chose qu'il jurerait n'avoir jamais fait. Il pencha la tête, et battit des cils discrètement et lentement. Yuuri se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec les yeux de Wolfram. « Oh, bien sûr. Tu as quelque chose dans les yeux ? » dit Yuuri.

Wolfram attrapa la main de Yuuri et commença à le trainer avec lui. « Parfait. Allons discuter ! »

« Attends Wolfram, » dit Yuuri en le stoppant. « Je voudrais te présenter un de mes amis. Il vient de la Terre ! » Yuuri amena Wolfram près d'Angel.

Wolfram détailla l'étranger en face de lui. Gwendal grogna silencieusement. Günter resta inconscient.

« Wolfram, j'aimerais te présenter mon bon ami, le Docteur Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. Angel, voici Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. »

Wolfram cligna des yeux une fois. Puis, une seconde fois. Cette mauviette avait bien dit Angel Ferrer Hidalgo ? Cet idiot aurait ramené son amant depuis la Terre ? Quel tricheur cria Wolfram dans son esprit ! Wolfram se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que l'étranger tendait sa main vers lui pour le saluer. Voilà donc ce que Conrad essayait de lui dire. Il fallait qu'il contrôle son humeur qui commençait à dangereusement s'enflammer. Agit comme un soldat ! Pas comme un gamin !

Angel avait été très impressionné par tous ces magnifiques hommes et femmes qu'il avait rencontrés quand il était arrivé au château. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Günter, avec son apparence éthérée, soit le père de Gisela. Il s'interrogea sur la raison de son évanouissement quand on l'avait présenté. Puis, Yuuri l'avait présenté aux autres nobles, mais il avait été encore plus impressionné quand il avait vu le jeune homme blond descendant les marches. Il avait vu de magnifiques garçons avant, mais aucun ne pouvait être comparé à ce jeune homme. Le blond avait des traits féminins, mais était 100% masculin dans sa démarche, son attitude, et ses manières. Il vit Yuuri s'approcher du blond et l'amener vers lui. Yuuri le lui présenta comme Lord Wolfram von Bielfeld. Alors c'était lui le 'Wolf' de Yuuri. Il tendit la main pour le saluer, quand il remarqua que Wolfram passait sa main dans ses cheveux et lui jetait un regard froid. « Je suis désolé, ai-je bien entendu votre nom ? Angel Ferrer Hidalgo ? » demanda Wolfram.

« Oui, c'est mon nom, » répondit Angel.

« Vous avez un nom intéressant, » poursuivit Wolfram avec un sourire poli, tout en se plaçant devant Yuuri. '_Yuuri est à moi, créature inférieure ! Prépare-toi à mourir !'_

« Merci. Le votre est également intéressant, » dit Angel. _'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce geste de possession envers Yuuri ?'_

« Vous savez combattre à l'épée ? » demanda Wolfram. _'Je vais te découper en deux, puis je m'occuperai de ce sale tricheur !'_

« Oui, un peu, » répondit Angel. '_Tu veux savoir si je sais manier l'épée ?'_

« Parfait ! Plus tard, il faudra que vous veniez sur le terrain d'entrainement et nous échangerons quelques coups amicaux. » _' Je vais te découper en tranches et en dés, Monsieur le moins-que-rien.'_

« C'est entendu. Je serais honoré de croiser le fer avec vous ! » répondit Angel. _'Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais aucune chance que tu puisses battre un médaillé d'or olympique.'_

Wolfram et Angel se sourirent. L'un voulait carboniser l'autre, tandis que l'autre n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. D'un autre côté, Yuuri se dit qu'ils allaient tous devenir de très bons amis. Il était heureux que Wolfram soit cordial avec Angel. Ce dernier stoppa le dialogue en disant, « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ferais mieux d'aller voir si Gisela a besoin d'aide. »

Yuuri demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Günter ? »

Angel haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. La minute d'avant, Gisela nous présentait, et juste après il s'est effondré sur le sol. »

Wolfram jeta un œil vers Gisela. Il vit la guérisseuse aider Günter qui était allongé au sol. Wolfram n'était pas surpris que Günter se soit évanoui. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se tourna vers la voix. « Mon oncle ! » dit-il. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était là.

Waltorana s'approcha et serra son neveu dans ses bras. « Ca fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? » Il libéra Wolfram de son étreinte.

« Je vais bien mon Oncle. Et vous ? »

« Ca va. Nous devrions prendre le temps de discuter plus tard dans la journée. Il y a plusieurs sujets que j'aimerais aborder avec toi. »

« Très bien mon oncle. Je serai à votre disposition. » Pendant que Wolfram continuait de parler à son oncle, Yuuri resta près de lui

Conrad retourna vers l'entrée principale avec Celi, Stoffel et Raven. Il avait été incapable de mettre sa mère au courant à propos d'Angel puisque Stoffel et Raven étaient restés avec elle. Cependant, il l'informa de l'arrivée de Yuuri, ce qui prit Stoffel par surprise. Stoffel courut dans les escaliers et accueillit Yuuri avec enthousiasme. Conrad jeta un œil circulaire pour trouver Angel et le vit aider Gisela avec Günter. Conrad prit sa mère par le bras et la conduisit près d'Angel.

Olala, pensa Celi, quel bel homme ! Elle voulait absolument faire connaissance avec ce magnifique jeune homme. Elle se demanda s'il était célibataire et s'il serait intéressé pour partir en croisière. Elle se libéra de la prise de Conrad, et se mit face au bel étranger. « Bonjour ! Je suis Cecilia von Spetzweg. Mais, vous pouvez m'appeler Celi ! » Elle tendit la main pour un baise-main.

Angel détailla la magnifique femme en face de lui. Wow ! D'où venait-elle ? Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser. « My Lady, je suis Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. »

« Hum, » Le sourire de Celi se figea sur son visage. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Angel ? Pourquoi le gamin qui avait un très mauvais timing et qui était sensé être leur roi avait-il amené son amant ici ? Son sourire diminua. « Vous vous appelez Angel ?! Quel nom charmmmmmant. »

« Merci, my Lady, le votre l'est également, » répondit Angel. Il remarqua que le sourire de Celi avait faibli quand il avait dit son nom. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était la troisième personne, non, la cinquième personne à avoir une réaction étrange après qu'il ait été présenté. D'abord avec Günter qui s'était évanoui. Puis, Gwendal qui les avait regardés, lui et Yuuri, sévèrement. Conrad qui avait posé la main sur la garde de son épée. Wolfram qui était resté sur la défensive et l'avait provoqué en duel. Et finalement Celi qui avait changé d'attitude.

« Je suppose que vous avez déjà rencontré mes fils ? » demanda Celi.

Angel fut surpris. Cette femme avait des enfants ? « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rencontré aucun enfant. »

« Ce ne sont plus des enfants. Ce sont des hommes ! » Elle tira Conrad vers elle. « Voici Conrad Weller mon second fils. Il est aussi beau que son père et tout comme lui, c'est un grand escrimeur. Je dirais qu'il est actuellement le meilleur escrimeur. Personne ne peut se mesurer à lui ! » Elle tapota le torse de Conrad. Ce dernier envoya un sourire satisfait à Angel. Elle montra Gwendal de la main. « Ce grand et bel homme aux cheveux charbons et aux yeux bleus, celui en uniforme vert, est mon fils ainé Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. Il est le général des armées de Shinmakoku et un puissant mazoku qui contrôle la terre. Il peut enterrer des personnes instantanément ! » Puis, elle montra Wolfram et Yuuri. « Et cet adorable jeune homme près de Sa Majesté est mon plus jeune fils et le FIANCE de Sa Majesté ! Il est le capitaine de la garde Bielefeld, un excellent escrimeur, et plus important, le meilleur magicien qui contrôle le feu. Je n'aimerais pas être prise dans un de ses lions de feu. Et, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis Celi von Spetzweg, le précédent Maoh ! »

Angel ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait listé les capacités de chacun de ses fils. Elle n'avait proféré aucune menace, mais c'était tout comme. Il se demanda s'il avait fait une maladresse culturelle. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'insultant dans son nom ? Il entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière lui. Günter tenait maintenant sur ses deux jambes. Son attitude libre était devenue stoïque. « Je dois m'excuser auprès de vous, » annonça Günter à Angel.

« Vous excuser pour quelle raison sir ? » demanda Angel.

« Pour vous avoir inquiété quant à mon état. Laissez-moi me présenter à nouveau. Je suis Lord von Christ, le conseillé et le tuteur de Sa Majesté. Je suis également l'ancien professeur d'escrime de Lord Weller. »

Conrad ajouta, « Il est le seul qui ait réussi à me battre en duel. »

Angel était un homme patient, mais assez avec les discussions sur l'escrime. Ils semblaient insinuer qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières. Donc, il fit ce que n'importe quel escrimeur avec un minimum de fierté ferait. « J'apprécierais de connaitre votre opinion d'expert concernant un certain point. Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous montrer quelque chose, » dit-il et il se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'attelage médical. Celi, Conrad et Günter le suivirent. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il voulait leur montrer.

Gisela était déjà à l'arrière de l'attelage, occupée à décharger les bagages. Elle avait confié son matériel médical à des gardes et leur avait ordonné de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle allait donner des affaires de Yuuri à d'autres gardes quand Angel s'approcha.

Angel prit silencieusement deux longues boites et les ouvrit. Ni Conrad, ni Günter ne s'étaient attendus à cela. Les boites contenaient plusieurs épées. Elles étaient toutes de longueur et de largeur différente. Angel prit l'épée qu'il avait prêtée à Yuuri la nuit précédente et la tendit à Günter. Günter la prit. « C'est une épée magnifique. Le travail du forgeron est remarquable. Je peux supposer que vous savez manier l'épée non ? » Conrad détailla l'épée du regard. C'était vraiment un chef d'œuvre.

« Et bien, j'ai déjà pratiqué l'escrime auparavant, et nous verrons ce que je vaux devant un vrai guerrier. Lord Wolfram et moi-même allons avoir un duel amical plus tard dans la journée. J'ai remarqué son épée. Pensez-vous que celle-ci aura une chance contre la sienne ? Comme vous le voyez, j'en ai plusieurs que je peux choisir, » dit Angel. Conrad ferma les yeux. Il avait fallu que Wolfram le défit – bon, au moins il n'avait pas rôti vivant le médecin.

Günter replaça l'épée dans sa boite et dit à Angel, « Celle-ci devrait convenir. Il faut également que je vous prépare une chambre, » En même temps, Günter se demandait dans quelle partie du donjon il pourrait caser Angel et espérait que Wolfram donnerait une bonne leçon à ce démon.

Angel ferma les boites. « Merci pour votre gentillesse Lord von Christ. Si cela ne vous embête pas, pourrais-je avoir une chambre près de l'infirmerie ? » demanda Angel.

« Près de l'infirmerie ? » répéta Günter. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre avait en tête ? Voulait-il être près de l'infirmerie pour pouvoir créer d'autres potions diaboliques ?

« Si cela ne vous gêne pas bien sûr. Comme vous le savez, je suis médecin, et j'aimerais étudier le maryoku médical. Je pense, non, je sais que Lady Gisela serait un professeur extraordinaire, » répondit innocemment Angel.

Gisela s'approcha. « Il y a une chambre très confortable près de l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez l'utiliser Angel, » dit-elle.

Günter réfléchit à cette proposition. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une mauvaise idée de mettre ce démon de l'autre côté du château, le plus loin possible de son merveilleux roi. Et en plus, Gisela pourrait garder un œil sur chaque mouvement de ce démon de médecin. Elle pourrait même découvrir quelle potion d'attraction il a utilisée sur Sa Majesté ! « Très bien, si c'est ce que vous désirez. Gisela s'occupera de vous. » Il se tourna vers sa fille et dit, « Ma chère fille, si ça ne dérange pas, pourrions-nous discuter plus tard dans ma chambre – en privé ? »

« Bien sur Père »

Puis, quelque chose frappa Günter alors qu'il allait partir. Il se retourna vers Angel et demanda, « Excusez-moi, vous avez dit que votre nom de famille était Ferrer Hidalgo. Y a-t-il une relation avec l'alcool Hidalgo ? »

Angel sourit largement, « Oui, dans la famille du côté de ma mère, les Hidalgo produisent des sherrys ! »

« Vraiment, j'ai goûté un vieux sherry Hidalgo hier. C'était excellent. »

« C'est un alcool très coûteux et rare. » Angel se tourna vers l'attelage et rechercha une boite. Quand il la trouva, il la donna à Günter. « J'ai amené une bouteille d'une cave spéciale, qui est très rare. Les Hidalgo n'en produisent que quelque unes chaque année, les laissent vieillir de nombreuses années, et ne les donnent qu'à la famille et aux membres de la haute société. Je pense que vous apprécierez ce sherry particulier. »

Günter jeta un regard à la boite. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il recevait un cadeau si extraordinaire. « J'accepte votre présent avec plaisir Sir Ferrer Hidalgo. » Peut-être l'homme en face de lui n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça.

« Angel, juste Angel c'est bien. Je n'ai pas de titre lié à mon nom, ni lord, ni sir. Ce serait mon père plutôt. Vous pouvez m'appeler Docteur si vous voulez, » dit Angel.

Celi s'aggripa au bras d'Angel et dit, « Pourquoi ne me parleriez-vous pas de votre famille Docteur ? »

Angel s'apprêtait à protester quand Gisela dit, « Je vais mettre vos affaires dans votre chambre, et ceux de Sa Majesté dans la chambre royale.

Celi tira Angel vers l'entrée principale. Günter et Conrad les suivirent. Ils virent que Yuuri était toujours à côté de Wolfram et Waltorana. Yuuri se tourna vers eux et leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Ils s'exécutèrent.

« Günter, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Yuuri.

« Je vais bien Votre Majesté. Merci de me le demander, » répondit Günter. Il était prêt à se jeter sur Yuuri quand il se souvint de ce que Yuuri avait écrit. Donc, il s'empêcha de le serrer dans ses bras.

Yuuri sentit que quelque chose était bizarre. Günter ne s'était pas jeté sur lui et ne l'avait pas étranglé en le câlinant. C'était étrange. Peut-être était-ce parce que les autres nobles étaient présents, et que Günter avait décidé d'agir comme un vrai noble. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait quelque chose à dire. « Vous savez quoi, nous organisons toujours des bals pour telle ou telle raison, mais nous n'avons jamais eu de fête improvisée. Et bien, puisque tous les nobles et Angel sont là, et que Sara sera là demain, j'aimerais organiser une réception. »

« Un bal ? Comme un bal de bienvenue en l'honneur d'Angel et de Saralegui ? » demanda Günter.

« Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt une fête informelle. Vous savez, pour que les gens puissent faire plus ample connaissance. Nous pourrions l'appeler – Le Maoh veut faire la fête! »

« Je pense que je comprends Yuuri, » dit Celi. « Vous voulez juste une réception informelle, avec de la nourriture légère et beaucoup de boissons une fête pour que les invités se mélangent et discutent; pas de dîner, pas de danses officielles, et pas de vêtements formels. Plutôt un moment sympathique ensemble. »

« Exactement ! Vous et Günter pourriez-vous organiser ça ? »

« Bien sûr que nous pouvons, et peut-être que votre invité voudra nous donner un coup de main également ? » Celi regarda sa proie à laquelle elle s'agrippait férocement et fit un faible sourire suppliant à Yuuri. Yuuri sourit en retour. Il savait que Celi allait essayer d'obtenir des informations sur Angel. Il dit à Angel, « Je pensais que tu voulais discuter avec Gisela de ses herbes médicinales. »

« Oui, c'était mon intention, » dit Angel avec enthousiasme.

Celi resserra se prise. « Oh ! Ca a l'air si ennuyeux. Vous venez avec moi ! » Elle s'apprêtait à traîner Angel vers les marches du château quand…

« Shibuya ! »

Yuuri se retourna et vit Murata descendre les marches, suivi de Yozak. « Hey Murata ! »

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais que plus tard ! » dit Murata.

« Je voulais rentrer plus tôt, et me voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Les lunettes de Murata luirent. « J'aide Anissina avec une de ses nouvelles inventions. » Les yeux de Yuuri sortirent presque de leurs orbites. « Ne t'inquiète pas Shibuya. Je la supervise. Elle a juste besoin d'un coup d'œil objectif. Tout va bien. »

« Si tu es sûr que c'est sans danger…En tout cas, j'aimerais te présenter un de mes amis. » Yuuri se tourna vers Angel et dit, « Murata, voici le Docteur Angel Ferrer Hidalgo. »

Heureusement, les lunettes de Murata reflétaient le soleil si bien que personne ne vit ses yeux sortir de ses orbites. Yozak dut se retenir de siffler bruyamment. « Angel, voici Ken Murata et Yozak Gurrier. »

Angel tendit la main pour les saluer. Murata reprit ses esprits, (personne ne remarqua qu'il avait été en état de choc) et serra la main d'Angel en disant, « Je suis très heureux de vous connaitre. Il faudra que nous discutions ensemble quand vous serez disponible. »

Angel et Yozal se serrèrent également la main.

Günter commença à dire, « Je vais préparer des chambres pour les nobles… »

« Mon oncle Waltorana peut rester dans ma chambre, » proposa Wolfram.

Günter hocha la tête et s'en alla pour préparer les autres chambres en entrainant les nobles avec lui.

Avant que Celi ne puisse emmener Angel, Yuuri demanda, « Pouvez-vous tous, je veux dire, Celi, Gwendal, Conrad, Waltorana et Wolfram, me rejoindre dans mon bureau ? Disons dans trente minutes. »

« Oh, je suis désolé mon chéri, mais j'ai ordonné qu'on redécore votre bureau, » annonça Celi.

« Mon bureau était très bien, » protesta Yuuri.

« Mon cher, c'était un bureau morne et ennuyeux. J'ai ordonné qu'on le repeigne dans un magnifique ton jaune ! »

« Quand a-t-on commencé à peindre ? »

« Ce matin, » répondit Conrad.

« Et bien la peinture devrait être sèche pour cet après-midi. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crains que non Yuuri, » dit Wolfram. « Mère voulait utiliser la meilleure peinture possible. Et, bien sûr, tu sais quelle est la meilleure peinture. »

« La peinture d'ours-abeilles, » conclut Yuuri. Il avait envie de pleurer. « Je ne pourrai pas utiliser mon bureau pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois ! »

« N'exagère pas mauviette. »

« Vous pouvez utiliser mon bureau en attendant, » proposa Gwendal.

Yuuri n'était pas vraiment impatient de passer du temps avec les peluches de Gwendal. « Merci Gwendal. Donc, nous nous retrouverons dans le bureau de Gwendal d'ici trente minutes. Maintenant, je vais aller voir Greta. »

« Shibuya, tu veux que je vienne également ? » demanda Murata.

« Pas besoin Murata. Mais, il faut que tu viennes à la réunion de la Table Ronde cet après-midi, » ordonna Yuuri.

« Ok, j'y serai, » acquiesça Murata. Il était surpris que Yuuri lui ait ordonné d'assister à la réunion. Il se demanda pourquoi sa présence était requise. Il réfléchit aussi aux sujets qu'avaient abordés Yuuri et Waltorana durant le voyage jusqu'au château. Et plus que tout, il se demanda pourquoi Angel était là et qui il était. Il avait dit que Shibuya était imprévisible et il avait raison.

« Je viens avec toi Yuuri, » annonça Wolfram.

Yuuri se tourna vers Wolfram et dit, « Tu devrais passer du temps avec ton oncle. » Yuuri jeta un œil à Waltorana. Ce dernier plaça une main sur l'épaule de Wolfram et dit, « Montre-moi ta chambre Wolfram. » Wolfram sentit que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Yuuri et Waltorana avaient discuté de leur engagement.

Trente minutes plus tard, Yuuri, Wolfram, Celi, Conrad, Waltorana et Gwendal se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Gwendal. Yuuri était parti voir Greta. Wolfram avait conduit son oncle jusqu'à sa chambre personnelle qu'il n'utilisait plus. Celi avait du libérer Angel de son étreinte. Conrad et Gwendal discutaient à propos d'Angel et de Yuuri. Leur conclusion fut qu'il fallait arranger une conversation privée avec les lecteurs du journal.

Yuuri s'assit sur la chaise de Gwendal après lui avoir demandé la permission. Gwendal la lui accorda de façon temporaire. Yuuri sortit un sachet plastique. Wolfram reconnut immédiatement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il devait garder son sang-froid.

« Yuuri, à propos de ce que j'ai écrit sur ce stupide parchemin, pourquoi ne l'oublies-tu pas ? » dit Wolfram.

« Pourquoi devrais-je l'oublier ? » demanda Yuuri.

« Parce que j'ai écrit ça alors que j'étais en colère contre toi et pour aucune raison en plus, » répondit Wolfram d'une voix douce.

Wolfram venait de dire qu'il avait été en colère sans raison – cela agaça Yuuri. « Et bien tu aurais du y penser avant d'écrire ce document. Tu t'es énervé sans aucune raison ! Je suis fatigué de tes crises de jalousie ! »

Wolfram passa en mode défensif, « Et bien, je suis désolé Yuuri, que tu le crois ou non ! »

Yuuri ferma les yeux, « Je sais que tu es désolé, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Je veux en finir avec cet engagement accidentel. »

Conrad, Celi et Gwendal bondirent en protestant. Ils disaient qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Que Wolfram avait juste été stupide et impulsif. Que Wolfram était le seul obstacle face aux plans de Stoffel. Qu'il y aurait des prétendants dans tous les coins, etc, etc… Waltorana ne dit rien. Wolfram resta inhabituellement silencieux, bien que ses yeux étaient enflammés.

« CA SUFFIT ! » cria Yuuri. « J'en ai déjà discuté avec Waltorana et il est d'accord avec moi. J'ai pris ma décision. »

« Et bien va-y et signe-le sale mauviette ! Je ne veux pas être fiancé à quelqu'un qui n'est rien de plus qu'un tricheur ! »

« Je ne suis ni un tricheur, ni une mauviette ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Si, tu l'es ! »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! »

« Et sur Terre alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant. Tu as quelqu'un de spécial là-bas ! »

« Je n'ai personne de spécial sur Terre ! Tu sais ça ! Gamin ! »

« TRICHEUR ! »

« GAMIN ! »

« MAUVIETTE ! »

« PRINCE EGOISTE ! »

« Laisse-moi le dire en des termes simples pour que ton petit cerveau puisse comprendre. IDIOT ! »

Yuuri déroula le parchemin et le signa avec agacement. En le signant, il sentit une partie de son cœur se déchirer, mais il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Alors qu'il écrasait violemment sa plume sur le bureau, Wolfram saisit l'annulation. Wolfram le regarda d'un air furieux. Yuuri déglutit et annonça, « Wolfram, je t'ordonne de rester ici. Tu ne quittes pas le château sans un ordre de ma part. »

Wolfram serra les dents. « Ha ! Comme si j'allais partir ! J'ai plus de fierté que ça. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir quelque part et bouder. Je ne boude pas. Toi oui ! Pas moi ! En plus, il faut que je pense à Greta. Rappelle-toi qu'elle est également ma fille ! » Wolfram tourna les talons et sortit en trombe du bureau. Conrad et Celi le suivirent.

Yuuri dut crier une dernière chose, « JE NE BOUDE PAS ! »

Silence.

« Et bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, » fit remarquer Waltorana.

« Je suis d'accord, » approuva Yuuri.

« Waltorana, je pensais que vous aimiez l'idée que Wolfram et Sa Majesté soient fiancés, » dit Gwendal d'un air sarcastique.

« Pour être honnête, c'est vrai. Mais après ma conversation avec Sa Majesté, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Gwendal sentit un énorme mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Peut-être devrait-il partir et suivre une thérapie.

« A quelle heure se déroule la réunion à la Table Ronde ? » demanda Yuuri.

« Quand vous le voudrez, » répondit Gwendal.

« Ok, pourquoi pas après le déjeuné ? »

« J'en informerai les autres, » assura Gwendal.

Yuuri se leva de sa chaise et quitta le bureau. Waltorana le suivit, mais fut stoppé par Gwendal.

« Waltorana, à quel jeu jouez-vous ? »

Waltorana sourit et répondit, « La vérité est que je ne joue à aucun jeu. Je ne fais que suivre les consignes que m'a données Sa Majesté. »

« Dites plutôt que vous l'avez influencé. »

« Absolument pas ! Il m'a dit sur la route vers le château qu'il avait décidé de signer l'annulation, m'a expliqué ses raisons et m'a demandé mon avis. Après avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait à dire, je suis tombé d'accord avec lui. Et quand vous entendrez ce qu'il a à dire à la réunion de la Table Ronde, vous serez aussi d'accord avec lui. Le seul problème sera Stoffel. Je pense que nous pourrons convaincre les autres nobles de nous suivre. »

« De quoi avez-vous parlé tous les deux ? » demanda Gwendal.

Waltorana aimait cette position, lui sachant tout et pas Gwendal, « Vous devrez attendre la réunion pour le savoir. » Gwendal lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Lord von Voltaire. Ce dont nous discuterons sera à notre convenance, et Stoffel n'appréciera pas. » Waltorana quitta le bureau.

Gwendal se demanda ce que manigançaient Yuuri et Waltorana. Il conclut que ce devait être quelque chose d'important. Si c'était quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que Waltorana se range du côté de Yuuri, alors Yuuri avait sagement agi. Il se dit même que ça devait être tellement important que Yuuri voulait avoir Waltorana dans sa poche. Mais, plus important encore, depuis quand Yuuri faisait-il preuve de stratégie ?

Fin de matinée – Jour 1

A suivre

Hé ben dis donc. Ce chapitre a été extrêmement difficile à traduire.

Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, je ne sais pas quand je traduirai le chapitre 27. La raison est simple, l'histoire originale s'arrête pour l'instant au chapitre 27 et je ne veux pas rattraper l'auteur. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'a pas posté de suite, mais elle n'a pas dit qu'elle abandonnait l'histoire alors patience tout le monde.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
